Severus Snape Revealed Part I: The Childhood Years
by CreativeWritingMinor
Summary: How, why, and when did Severus Snape become a Death Eater? This is part 1 of 4 of the life story of Severus Snape. Part 1 contains violence, torture & sex. It begins with his birth, and ends when he becomes a Death Eater.
1. Birthday

**Chapter One-Birthday**

**AN: This is part one of four, and has as much canon as possible given how little we know of him (In the earlier parts, some later parts, three and four will have some AU in there). Most of the ideas for this story came from my own theories and some I read on a great website.**

**This story will be broken up into four parts. This first part will end when he becomes a Death Eater. Part two will pick up from there. Part two will be far different from part one and will be rated "M". Part three will cover his years teaching at Hogwarts prior to Harry's arrival and part four will cover his years protecting Harry.**

**This story is also tremendously different from the first story I wrote, which was a light hearted comedy. I've not written drama in a while, so please bear with me!**

**AN: Update: 03/04/2011, I have a Facebook Fan page now for this series. Just search for Severus Snape Revealed on FB and "Like" it for updates and polls and such. **

_Disclaimer-This universe and most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Tobias Severus Snape was born at three-twenty-two in the morning on January the ninth, 1960. It was an icy and snowy morning in which the winds howled and roared just as much as Eileen Snape had bringing young Tobias into the world. Her husband, also named Tobias, thought it was odd that Eileen insisted on giving birth at home instead of the hospital. What woman would not want to give birth in a hospital? Why is there a weird woman in a cloak of all things here helping her give birth at home? Eileen had told her husband that it was a tradition in her family that the children were born at home. As for the 'weird woman', she was an old friend of the family and a perfectly capable midwife. The fact that she wore what Tobias thought of as an odd looking cloak didn't matter what so ever when he heard the cries of his first born child erupt from the bedroom. He had been sitting downstairs downing ale after ale all night, deeply concerned for his wife and their new child. Once he heard the cries he ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

The midwife asked him to remain outside the door for a moment so she could clean up, and that his wife and child were fine. But he did not want to wait; he was an impatient man after all. He'd be the first to admit that he was not at all pleased when the woman, who he had barely known, first told him that she was with child. He had been in utter and complete shock. He was not even certain the child was his, but she convinced him that he was the only man she'd been with. She had been a barmaid at the pub he frequented and in the end, not very pretty, nor was she very talkative. But she had been good at getting the drinks out fast and was a good listener.

After a few ales, her sullen face and heavy brow didn't look so bad to Tobias. He himself was no Valentino after all, and finding a woman was never his strong suit. In fact, he'd barely found any woman to be with him that didn't charge money. He was very poor, too poor for such things, and not attractive in the least. He was as working class as they came and poorly educated because he had been orphaned at a young age. So, one night the 'old pub hag' suddenly didn't look so haggish, and he'd actually gotten the normally quiet woman to speak. Her accent was not the same as his and she sounded educated. She had told him she liked to keep to herself and enjoyed reading and…playing marbles. Marbles? 'What kind of barmaid enjoys playing marbles?' he had thought to himself. Needless to say one thing led to another and a few months later she asked him to step outside before serving his ale one night. She had then told him of the pregnancy. He had been angry. Very angry. How could this happen? He hardly knew this woman. At first he told her she was on her own. Then he remembered his parents dying when he was young and having no family and it didn't seem right to abandon his child. So he did what a decent man would do, he married her.

She was still secretive and quiet even after the marriage. She had little family left and only one friend, but that friend didn't come to the wedding because there hadn't been much of a wedding, just a civil ceremony. She quit her job and they moved into a very tiny row house on Spinner's End. He'd used all the money he had so that his child would live in a house that was theirs, but the house was certainly not much. The best thing about it was that it was the end house and at the end of the street as well. It had been built in the Victorian era as workers' housing.

There was a tiny living room with one window and it faced the street. There was a narrow stair case off to the right, just behind the front door. Beyond the living room there was also a small kitchen; in the kitchen there was a window facing the ally out back, which had in it another row of houses. There was a back door which led to the outdoor toilet and communal wash room. There was no room for a proper garden, not that Tobias cared much for gardens.

Upstairs there was a tiny bedroom facing the back and a slightly larger bedroom facing the front. It was not much indeed but nicer than anything Tobias had ever lived in.

He didn't know how Eileen grew up; the one thing she did mention was having been educated at a private school in Scotland. She had said her family did not have a lot of money but had enough for her schooling. Private education translated to rich in the eyes of Tobias, or at least middle class. When he asked her why she became a barmaid with all her education, she simply said that she'd fallen on hard times and had to take whatever job she could.

In truth, her father Severus was an immigrant wizard from Romania who married her mother and died when Eileen was only ten. Her mother Elizabeth Filch raised her and worked hard for the funds to send her to Hogwarts, where Elizabeth had attended school as a member of the Slytherin house. Eileen was sorted into Ravenclaw as it had turned out and had an uneventful stay at Hogwarts. She did become Captain of the schools Gobstones Team and excelled at Potions. She wanted to apprentice in Potions upon leaving school, but her mother fell ill. Elizabeth died when her daughter was only nineteen and after her death, Eileen had no where else to go. Pureblood though she was, she had no money. Her family's entire savings had been drained for her education and for caring for her mother. She didn't even own a home to live in; she and her mother had rented a room in Hogsmeade for the last year of her mother's life.

Eileen did have a friend who was a Muggle-born from Hogwarts. Her friend Kathleen loved being a witch but also missed the Muggle world. She took Eileen to her first movie, her first Muggle restaurant, and her first Muggle pub. When Kathleen married a Muggle named Stanley and moved to a tiny village in the north of England called Derby, Eileen decided to take a job in the same village so she could remain close to Kathleen. The village was tiny, industrial, and run down. But with practically no family other than relatives she'd never met in Romania and a squib uncle in Scotland, it was important to her to remain close to her only friend in the world. She had kept her room in Hogsmeade and Apparated daily to Derby to take work in a local pub. And it was years later that she met and was quite taken with one Tobias Snape.

Even though he was far from handsome, there was something about the rather tall, hooked nose man that interested her. She knew he'd never accept her as anything but a Muggle, so she vowed to never tell him that she was a witch. She was delighted when he finally took notice and began to chat with her over his ale. She neglected to take any contraceptive potion and was thrilled when she found out she was pregnant. When he decided to marry her and buy a house for the three of them to live in, she thought her life had taken a turn for the better. It was easy enough to use magic to cook and clean by day when Tobias was out at work, and her only real fear was that their child would show signs of magic and she'd have to tell Tobias the truth. She secretly hoped that her child would be a squib. Her mother's brother was a squib after all, so there was hope.

So, in the early morning hours of January ninth, she looked down at the pitch black eyes of her first born son and prayed to her parents that he would be a squib. She loved her husband more than anything and never wanted to lose him. She'd always wanted a loving husband and living as a Muggle didn't upset her in the least. No man had ever given her the time of day prior to Tobias and losing him and his love would be unimaginable.

She was pleased when young Tobias had stopped crying long enough to latch on and look up at her with his large black eyes. He had a head full of black hair and a full, pudgy face. Poor Tobias did have a slight cone-head but it was easily concealed with the yellow knit cap she'd made for him the month prior. She could not wait to knit blue ones as she was proud to have given Tobias a son. Then, she asked Tobias to come into the room. The midwife had magically cleaned the room and removed the bloody towels and the afterbirth. Eileen was healed using spells and potions, and despite a heavy loss of blood, she was feeling euphoric when Tobias was finally allowed to enter the room.

"Look, you have a son!" Eileen said with a prideful smile.

Though she was still not a pretty woman, she glowed in the eyes of Tobias that night. Even with her sweaty brows and misplaced hair, she was sitting upright against the headboard with her white nightgown repositioned so she could feed their son, and looked glorious while doing it. Tobias was at first embarrassed at the site of her feeding their son. He'd never seen anyone breast feed before. He was even shocked she was breast feeding at all.

"A son?" he asked with a laugh. "Really?"

"Yes…he's perfect," Eileen said.

"He…a son. My boy," he murmured with a smile.

He sat beside her and rubbed his finger against young Tobias's soft, chubby arm. He'd never been this close to a baby. His best mate had a daughter a few months ago, but he was always too scared to hold her. He looked again at his boy; he looked so frail, so tiny. When miniature fingers quickly wrapped around Tobias's large index finger, it forced a loud and tearful laugh from the proud father. "Whoa, look at that there. Look at them tiny fingers! Ten of them right?"

"Yes Sir, like the woman said, he's perfect," the midwife said as she packed her bag.

"He's definitely a _he_ right? A boy? I can't believe it; I can't believe I have a son!" he exclaimed nervously.

Eileen repositioned little Tobias's blanket to show his father what he wanted to see.

"Yup, that's a boy all right! Wow, I just can't believe I have a son!" Tobias said, wearing an ear to ear grin.

Eileen had never seen him happier than he was at that moment, and she could have sworn she saw a tear in his eye. She didn't have much time to examine the joy on her husband's face because within a few seconds his face was being doused with baby urine.

"The boy is pissing on me Eileen!" he cried out, wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Oh God I'm sorry!" the midwife exclaimed, walking over to offer him a clean towel.

To Eileen's shock he was not mad, he was laughing; he took the towel and wiped the urine off his face.

"Well we all know what he thinks of his dad huh?" he said, smiling.

"Let me put a nappy on him," the midwife announced, pushing Tobias aside some and grabbing the happily nursing child from his mother's breast.

Young Tobias was not pleased at this and began to cry and scream at the top of his lungs. It didn't take her but a moment to put on the nappy and pin it tightly and then she handed the crying child back to his mother and his newly found pacifier.

"He needs to feed every two hours; I'll come back tomorrow afternoon to check on you. No need to see me out, I can find my way," she said, closing the door behind her.

"So, no bottle then?" Tobias questioned.

"Oh no, we don't do that."

"We?"

"Um, my family, old Romanian thing; we breast feed, no bottles. It's just for a year and then he can have cereal," she answered with a reassuring smile.

She never even knew babies were bottle fed until Kathleen told her. She'd never trust some Muggle formula for her child, his child. He may be raised in the Muggle way, but formulas and baby powder were not part of the deal. She could brew all sorts of potions during the day when Tobias was at work to prevent diaper rash and help with colic.

It did not take long for the euphoria to wear off and after thirty-two hours of labor, Eileen was exhausted. She quickly fell asleep while a wide eyed young Tobias continued to feed wide awake. Tobias waited until it looked like young Tobias was nodding off to take him from Eileen's arms. He didn't want the baby to get smothered and thought it best if he just put him in his crib. This was the first time he'd ever held a baby. Young Tobias was very light and squirmy. Tobias may not have been used to holding babies, but young Tobias was not used to being held either. After squirming and spitting up a little breast milk, he started to dose off. Tobias cleaned up the spittle with a little cloth he found in the crib. He seemed to remember his friend saying babies needed to burp after eating. He'd seen it done once and thought he could handle it. He held little Tobias upright against his chest and patted his back. Not only did little Tobias let out a very wet sounding belch, but it sounded and felt like the bottom had dropped out his nappy too.

"Eileen. He's dirty," he said, but Eileen was not responding as she was sleeping very heavily. "Come on woman, I have to leave for work soon…Eileen," he remarked, poking her arm. She responded with a very loud snore. Tobias knew he was on his own.

"Shit. Oh yeah, shit and a lot of it boy. You've only been alive an hour, where did this come from?" he asked the sleepy eyed baby. "Well crap boy, what he hell am I supposed to do with this thing? And don't you go pissin' on dad again 'right?" he said holding up a clean nappy he'd found in a bag on the floor. "Can't be that hard, just wrap it and tuck it and…oh shit, a pin? What the hell do I do with this pin? What if I stick ya?" he wondered as deep black eyes met his brown ones. "Aw hell, Eileen, I really need ya woman," he whined, gently shaking her shoulder. This time she woke up. "If I bring him to ya can you clean his bum and put the nappy on?"

"Already?"

"Yeah, he burped and then took a shite."

"Okay love, bring him here, I'll do it," she unenthusiastically muttered.

She wanted to change his nappy, but she felt so tired and weak, she was not sure she could stand. The potions she needed were hidden in her nightstand drawer and she was not supposed to take them until six a.m.

He brought a very soiled young Tobias over and gave her the new nappy.

"Love, I could really use some tea," she said.

He leant over and kissed her forehead before heading downstairs. She got her wand out from in-between the mattress and with one quick wave, he was cleaned. She put the nappy on and used a quick cleaning spell on her hands. She tucked the wand away to its hiding space and waited for her husband to return. When he did, both she and little Tobias were asleep again. He couldn't help but notice little Tobias had his thumb tucked right in his mouth. He put down the tea, and placed the sleeping boy in his crib just inches away from their bed. Then he crawled into bed and got one hour of precious sleep before his alarm sounded .It was time to go to work.

AN: I got the idea that Snape's first name could really be Tobias from a fantastic story "De Profundis" 4080025 by zeegrindylows.


	2. The Good Days

Chapter Two-The Good Days

**Chapter Two-The Good Days**

_Thanks to my beta's too!_

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

A week after his birth, his great uncle had published his birth in the Daily Prophet. Eileen was owled a copy, feeling thankful that Tobias was not home when the owl arrived. She tucked it away in her secret trunk, thinking that she'd show her son someday. The first year of life for young Tobias, known as Toby, was a good one overall. His mother and father doted on him and Kathleen would come over daily to help out Eileen. The two of them would Apparate to Diagon Alley for potions supplies when needed. Toby was starting to look remarkably like his father. If there was ever any doubt to his parentage, it was not in question any longer. One could even see the beginnings of a hooked nose on the baby. Unfortunately for Eileen and Tobias, though happy they were, their son did not share in their happiness. He was not a happy baby. Sometimes Kathleen would comment if all babies were as loud as Toby, she'd do fine to have none. He rarely slept, but instead spent his days mostly crying and screaming till he was red faced. It was the worst case of colic the mediwitch had ever seen. Eileen tried countless potions before creating one of her own that seemed to help and calm the poor child down. Finally after nine months, he stopped his constant crying.

During those first nine months though, Eileen would come to the brink of pulling her hair out with rage at her screaming child, only to be calmed by the soothing words of her more loving husband. He did not mind the cries of his son though he was rarely subjected to them. 'Good lungs' he'd remark. But he was at work from seven in the morning until seven in the evening and was not there listening to his screams all day. Eileen would put Toby in his own room and cast a silencing charm on it so she could get a few hours of peace and quiet. She spent her afternoons keeping Tobias's house as clean as possible and made him hearty meals. She practically worshipped her husband. He had mentioned wanting more children but young Toby was such a handful, and she didn't think she could handle another baby. So she took contraceptive potion each day and just went on with her life.

Despite the screaming and crying, life was good for Eileen. Even though he worked six days per week, she cherished what little time she had with her adoring husband. He was amazed that Toby slept so well during the nights usually, but in reality she'd cast that silencing charm on his room several nights per week as to not upset and wake her overworked husband. Toby would still scream and cry and no one would ever come to his aid. But she did all her other motherly duties. She fed him, changed him, used the potions for this diaper rash, knitted clothing for him and bathed him once a month in their kitchen sink. She hoped he was a squib, but she could not ignore certain little magical things that were going on in the house, though she tried to fool herself and pass them off as nothing.

Once his colic was cured one of the things she would do when Tobias was at work was read aloud to young Toby. She read him all the magical fairy tales and some Muggle ones that Tobias had brought home. She'd never read them before and was shocked at how many Muggle tales were taken directly from old magical ones. He'd grab at the story book with his chubby arms and bite at the ends of the hard covers. He had started crawling when he was seven months old, quite young. Tobias was so proud of his son and he wanted to do more for him. He had little in the way of pocket money and his best mate had a girl, so hand-me-downs other than books were of no use. One day he found an old, smelly, badly-mangled teddy bear in a field near his work. He brought him home and asked Eileen if she could patch him up and clean him.

"Probably some middle classes arsehole just left it there, but I think he can be repaired, don't you?"

"I'm sure I can fix him for Toby hun, no worries."

"Fucking middle class, never know how good they got it, have to rub it in our noses by tossin' their shit in our neighborhoods…" he said, walking off to head to the pub. "You got enough thread to mend that, woman?"

"Ay, no worries, thanks love."

He had no idea how simple his request was magically, but the next day she presented the toy to her son. His first and only toy. He grabbed on to its newly stitched arms and dragged the bear around the house in his one hand, while using the other one to aid in his crawling. He propped the bear up against the wall one afternoon and crawled into the kitchen. He rummaged and found a few cups in the open pantry and brought them back to the bear. It appeared he was playing tea with his new bear, but at nine months of age that would be extraordinary.

"Looks like we have another Ravenclaw on our hands, huh, Elieen?" Kathleen asked.

"Well, I'm not sure he's a wizard myself."

"What? He flew three feet into the air last week! He's a wizard or he's possessed by the devil."

"I think Tobias would stomach the devil better than a wizard."

"You never know, he may not mind."

"Easy for you to say, I noticed you have not told Stanley yet."

"Well we have no child, there's no reason to tell, but I would, if… if we had a…" she trailed off, watching Toby play with his bear and his newly found tea cup.

"He's a Ravenclaw if I ever saw one; you can just see him figuring things out Eileen."

"Well perhaps. And if he is magical, which I'm not convinced he is, he'd probably end up in Slytherin. I mean, I was the first from the Filch line to not be sorted into Slytherin."

"But he's a half blood, he'd never fit in that stinky old house of pompous arses. He'll probably be in Ravenclaw like we were."

"Well, anything but Hufflepuff," Eileen said as they both giggled. "If he's a wizard that is." Kathleen just sipped her tea and stared at her delusional friend.

A month had passed. A month of more baby talk, more book biting, more bear playing, and then he used the sofa as an aid to help him stand up one day. Tobias dropped his ale and yelled for his wife, who was secretly hiding her contraceptive potions upstairs.

"Fuck me, Eileen! Come here woman, you gotta see this, see what he's doin!" He yelled. "There you go boy, yeah, up, up!" He exclaimed while laughing. Toby was laughing too and bouncing on his newly discovered legs.

Eileen came downstairs and saw little Toby standing all by himself. He was laughing for the first time that she remembered, exposing his three new teeth.

"Wow look at our little Toby, standing!" Eileen said, sitting next to her husband. "Oh let me clean that up," she spoke, noticing the spilled beer.

"What the? What the fuck was that?" Tobias yelled.

"What?"

"The, boy… the boy he just like, flew from the floor to the couch!"

'Shit' Eileen thought to herself. She ran back in the room to find Toby sitting on the couch next to his bear, playing with his toes and laughing uncontrollably.

"No hun, babies don't fly."

"He did, I saw him, he just flew."

"No, dearest," she said, leaning over and getting the dropped beer bottle. "See, sweetie? You had one too many, I think."

"Wha'? I only had five."

"Well around four you start seeing weird things, remember last week you thought you saw that damned teddy bear flying around the room?"

"Well yeah but…"

"It's okay if you're a little pissed hun, let me grab you another and clean this up. I put Toby on the couch."

Tobias looked confused but quickly the smiles and laughs of his son wiped away any thought he had that he just saw his son fly two feet in the air. He put him on his lap as Toby teethed on the leg of his bear.

"Shit… he is a wizard," Eileen said to herself, getting her husband another beer. "I'll have to just keep him drunk I guess."

When Toby turned ten-months-old to the day, he did something else extraordinary. Tobias was thrilled that he was home and sober, to witness the first steps taken by Toby. Tobias could sense that Toby wanted to walk, so he lured him holding up the bear, and with some hesitation, the young Toby finally got the courage to put one foot in front of the other. He walked for the first time. He fell when he reached his destination, which was the bear in Tobias's hand. He looked stunned but quickly smiled when Tobias gave him his reward and a huge hug.

"Eileen, did you see that?"

"I did love, he's a little genius isn't he?"

"Is that young for a baby to walk?"

"Ay, but not impossible, Mum said my father walked at an early age."

"Servursus?"

"Severus dearie, Severus. Ay, he walked young. Seems little Toby here is taking after him."

The two proud parents sat and watched as Toby took a few more steps here and there, mostly falling on his backside. He would pout for a moment and then get right back up and try again. After a while he was content to snuggle with his bear, thumb in mouth and his head resting on his dad's lap.

Life was good. Tobias worked hard at a low paying job that he hated, but he had a loving wife and wonderful baby boy. Eileen had the man of her dreams and a fine son, even if he did seem to be a wizard. Maybe Tobias wouldn't take the news poorly. But there was no need to tell him now and break his heart. As for Toby, all his needs were met, he had a few toys—well only one—but he had two adoring parents, what more did he need?


	3. Times Change

Chapter Three-Times Change

**Chapter Three-Times Change**

Thanks to my betas!!

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Odd things would happen at the Snape house from time to time, but no one really cared. Kathleen had moved to Sheffield with her husband and on Toby's third birthday, Tobias met a member of Eileen's family for the first time. Argus Filch took the train from Hogwarts, a school he was the caretaker at, to meet little Toby. Eileen mentioned in her letters that Tobias still didn't know and to play along. If Toby did display any magical abilities, Argus was to keep them to himself.

And so it was on a freezing January afternoon that Argus Filch arrived at the last house on Spinner's End. He was greeted at the door by his niece, who he had not seen since his sister's death. He came in and gave her a big hug. Toby ran for the door happily to see the visitor. He stopped when he got to Argus, who was tall and slim, with long stringy hair and an old looking gray suit. Argus stared down at the boy and said, "Fine boy you have 'ere, fine indeed Eileen."

He had presents in his hands and Toby was grabbing at his trousers to get at them.

"No boy, stop that, wait till it's time," Tobias said, coming down the stairs. He was a little shocked but thrilled to finally meet a member of Eileen's family. Argus was not what he expected. His hair was so long and stringy and his suit looked old and dirty. His face was sullen and sunken in and he had huge blue eyes, unlike Eileen's deep black ones. What also amazed him was how young he looked. He was picturing an old man in his sixties, but Argus was clearly not in his sixties.

"So you are Argus, interesting name and you are uh… younger than I thought you'd be," Tobias spoke, extending his hand. Argus stared at his hand for a moment, wizards did not shake hands. So his hands remained in his pockets. After all he may have been a squib, but he lived as a wizard.

"Yeah, well, I was much younger than me older sister you see. Shame I didn't know her better. She was off at Hogwarts long before I was born, then married and moved away see."

"Hogwarts, such a strange name for a school, isn't that where you said you went?" he asked his wife who was hanging up Argus's coat.

"Yes, dear, it's a tiny school in Scotland, not much to talk about really."

"Tiny?" Argus said. He was going to go into how busy that 'tiny' school kept him when she elbowed him slightly and gave him a look. "Oh yeah, tiny, we don't even have a football team!" he exclaimed before bursting into laughter. "Football, good one ey?" he asked leaning into Eileen, thinking Tobias had not heard. But then there was a knock at the door. Kathleen had 'taken a train' in for Toby's birthday as well. In reality she had Apparated directly across the icy street and walked on over to join the party.

"Hello Argus, long time no see," she greeted, pulling back to avoid receiving the kiss he was trying to plant on her cheek.

"Kathleen, lookin' good as always I see," Argus complimented, motioning for her to enter the living room after him. Everyone sat on the couch and watched as young Toby sat, thumb in mouth, looking at the odd new man wearily.

"Boy, what 'ave I told ya about that thumb in your mouth?" Tobias said, removing the boy's thumb from his mouth. Toby started to cry some and forced the thumb back in.

"Now dear, it's his birthday, we said we'd work on his little thumb sucking problem after his birthday. Let me go get the tea," Eileen announced, giving Tobias a loving pinch on the arm before heading off to the kitchen.

When she emerged a few moments later she found Toby sitting on Argus's lap, Argus with a look of horror on his face. Toby had the lazily wrapped present that Argus had brought in his one hand, his bear in the other.

"Go on there laddy, you can open it if ya like," Argus said to the wide eyed boy.

He tore it open and in doing so dropped his bear to the ground. He got the last of the paper off the present and exposed the _Slinky_ to everyone. He looked at it in full amazement and wonder. Eileen looked at it with horror; she had no idea what she was looking at as she'd never seen one before. 'God did he bring Toby a torture device?' she thought to herself.

"What is that Argus?"

"Eileen, it's a Slinky! Great fun they are," Kathleen chuckled.

Toby sat on Argus's lap and played with this new object for a moment before noticing his bear on the floor staring up at him. He leaned forward, nearly falling and the bear leapt onto his lap. The good news was, Tobias had just stepped out to use the loo and didn't see that.

"Wow powerful wizard he's gonna be someday, very lucky boy," Argus stated, patting young Toby on his head, while wearing a smile that exposed his yellow teeth. "Got the makin's of a fine little Slytherin this boy does."

"Ravenclaw we think, but Tobias still does not know, keep your mouth shut Uncle Argus, please."

"All righty then, what do we do with this, Slinky thing?" Tobias inquired, coming back in the house and still buckling his belt.

"Umm, you put it on the top step and you watch it walk down," Kathleen said, picking up the slinky and Toby and taking them both up the stairs.

"It walks?" Tobias asked.

"Yeah, stay down there at the bottom and watch." Kathleen gestured as she positioned the slinky in the proper place for its long journey down the stairs. Toby sat on the top step in Kathleen's lap as Tobias and Eileen stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched the slinky make its way down. Kathleen and Toby clapped once the slinky caught its stride and starting walking down the stairs even faster.

"Slinky!" Toby said, pointing at it as it neared its passage down the stairs. It reached the bottom step and stopped right next to Tobias's shoe. He looked up and noticed Toby standing on the top step, pointing at the toy. "Slinky!" Toby yelled louder this time as he flew through the air and landed squarely in his fathers' arms.

Tobias stood horrified for a moment. He clutched onto Toby tightly who was squirming to get down to his toy.

"Daddy let me down," Toby said. And let him down Tobias did. He put him down and walked away to the living room with a look of horror on his face.

Kathleen was paralyzed with fear, as was Eileen and Argus looked uncomfortable as he stood to get his coat out of the closet.

"What the fuck was that? And don't go tellin' me I had one too many woman, I'd not had a drink all day. That boy flew; he FLEW down the stairs and landed in my arms!" Tobias yelled at the top of his lungs, frightening Toby who sat still on the bottom step, clinging to his slinky. "What the fuck is going here? None of ya looked surprised at all!"

"That's because it's not really all that surprising to us," Eileen whispered, with her head hung low, avoiding eye contact with her irate husband. "You see, he's not normal…"

"No shit he ain't normal, flying ain't normal!" he interrupted.

"Kathleen, Uncle Argus, I think you two should leave."

"Can you just Apparate me back to Hogwarts?" Argus asked Kathleen.

"Sure thing, um call me Eileen. Bye," she said, practically running out the door.

"Apparate? What the? What the fuck are you lot talking 'bout? How the fuck did he just fly woman? Answer me!" he screamed while pointing at the innocent but scared looking boy seated on the stairs.

"Because he's a wizard. He's a wizard and I'm a witch and…" she was interrupted by Tobias shaking her violently.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut the fuck up!" he screamed, pushing her into the wall.

Toby ran for a corner in the room and soon the teddy bear went flying in the air, nearly hitting Tobias in the head before landing inches away from the cowering boy. Toby sat with his head buried in his arms and rocked himself back and forth while crying.

"So you're some kind of devil worshiper?"

"What? No, no, it's not a religion; it's just…what we are. I'm a witch and he's a wizard, we use magic. His flying that was magic!" she cried, her voice shaking as much as she was with fear. Tobias was as red as a beet as he looked over at the small boy in the corner and was filled with rage. He picked up the end chair and threw it across the room, nearly breaking the window. Little Toby was terrified; he'd never seen his father so angry. He thought for sure he'd get spanked for flying.

"So what you're saying is, that freak in the corner over there is some kind of wizard and you are a witch and you've been lying to me for all these years?"

"I didn't want to upset you; I love you so much…"

"If you loved me you would not be lyin' to me you freaky bitch!" he yelled and slapped her hard across the face. She fell to the floor, holding her cheek in her hand and began to cry uncontrollably. "You and that thing over there, can kiss my arse!" he yelled before leaving the house without his coat.

Eileen sat motionless for a moment and surveyed the damage. A chair up against the wall, presents thrown on the floor, a crying boy in the corner and her face throbbing with pain and anger. She stood up slowly, glared at her son and began to yell at him. "This is all your fault!" she exclaimed, running up stairs. She slammed her door and did not come out until the next day.

Toby sat alone in the living room until he was so hungry he decided to walk into the kitchen. He saw his cake on the counter but he cold not reach it. After all he had no control over his magic; just because he wanted the cake did not mean he could reach it. He pulled a chair over to the counter, climbed up and stuck his hand in the cake. He ate some but the yummy cake did not take his tears away. Before long he was scared. He was scared that he was alone, and scared that his dad hated him. He looked down and it was just him alone in the dark kitchen, no parents, and no bear! He began to cry louder as he walked into the living room to find his bear. He was sitting in the corner where Toby had left him. Toby grabbed him and with his thumb in his mouth, he used the bear as a pillow, and through his cries he eventually fell asleep.


	4. The Shower Incident

Chapter Four-Wizard Tales

**Chapter Four-The Shower Incident**

AN-thanks to my betas!**  
**_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

It was early the next morning when an exhausted but still irate Tobias came home, smelling of booze. The sun had just risen and he opened the front door to his house. As soon as he entered his dark living room he was hit by a smell. A very bad smell and he knew what it was too. So he went to search for it. He did not have to walk far to find the small boy, still curled up in a ball, next to his bear with his thumb in his mouth. He was indeed the source of the foul odor.

"Boy!" he yelled, as little Toby opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "You shit yourself?"

The boy never broke his eye contact with his father, but with a deeply embarrassed look on his face he nodded his head.

"Why? You know better! You've been out of nappies for a year now!" he yelled.

"Mummy is gone," he cried, "and I'm not allowed to use the loo alone."

"So you shit yourself?"

"I don't know," he cried even louder.

The stench was too much for Tobias, he knelt down and grabbed Toby's arm hard, and pulled on it until Toby was standing up. Sure enough, shit was running down his legs and onto the floor.

"Oh for fuck sakes boy, look at ya. You're getting a bath, now!" he yelled. He dragged Toby into the kitchen and stripped him naked. Tobias threw the soiled clothes into the rubbish bin and pulled the dirty and naked crying boy out to the back ally. It was snowing out and the ally was covered in ice. Toby's feet were burning from the ice and snow. He slipped and fell on his stomach. He raised his head and saw blood on the snowy white ground. At this sight he began to scream even louder.

"Shut up, you'll wake everyone!" Tobias commanded, grabbing at his sore arm harder and pulling him near the showers. "It's just a little cut you sissy!"

"Daddy, me feet are cold," Toby cried, shivering in the snow. Tobias stopped pulling the boy and knelt down to his level.

"Now you listen to me you… you are some kind of wizard, right? Then go fashion yourself some shoes and stop ya cryin'!"

And with that he began to tug on Toby's tender arm even harder and dragged him into the showers.

He turned on the freezing cold water and slammed Toby into the shower stall. There were several other people in the communal room all staring at the crazed man.

"At least put a robe on the kid, no one wants to see his business," a man said, walking into the shower room.

"You mind your fuckin' business, I'm teachin' this kid a lesson," Tobias said with his finger in the man's face. Tobias ran back into the house and the concerned man closed the shower curtain so the little boy could have some privacy. "Lunatic," he said, walking off to his own shower stall.

Tobias came back a moment later with a bar of soap from the kitchen. He threw open the curtains to find Toby curled in a ball, shivering, his lips blue.

"Here!" he yelled throwing the bar of soap at his son. The bar hit him on the head. "Use it!" he said, but Toby didn't move, he just sat there, freezing and crying. "God damn ya boy, ya shit yourself and now ya need to clean yourself! Oh, you'll think twice about shittin' yourself again, won't ya boy?"

"Yes daddy, never again." he cried, taking the soap. His fingers were turning blue and he was shaking so hard, he could not hold on to the soap.

"Oh for Christ's sakes!" Tobias yelled as he picked up the soap and scrubbed down Toby's legs and back side. He scrubbed hard, very hard. Tobias was so hot he never even noticed that the water he was spraying on his son was ice cold. Toby opened his eyes and noticed some of their neighbors walking (buy) by, looking sympathetically at the poor boy as his father made a spectacle of him. Tobias used the soap on Toby's hair too, and the soap got into his eyes. He began to scream even louder and grab for his eyes.

"Daddy!" he yelled, but the watery soap poured into his open mouth and he began to gag on it. He breathed in quickly and more soap went up his nose and began to burn. He'd never been in so much pain before. He stood there, freezing, shaking, and screaming as Tobias rinsed as much of the soap off of his head and face as he could. Tobias was filled with rage and scrubbing the boy much harder than he should have been. He looked down and noticed that Toby was peeing. This enraged him even further. He grabbed Toby hard by the arms and shook him.

"Damn it boy, when will ya learn? This is not a toilet!" he shouted, looking down and noticing that boy was now peeing on him. He rolled his eyes. "Second time you've done that. You are not a baby anymore, stop it!"

"I…I …I c…an't…" he stuttered.

A few moments later he stopped and Tobias continued to scrub him down and rinse him. Toby could still feel his nostrils burning and his eyes from the soap. His wet hair fell into his eyes and dripped more soap in them. His mouth tasted of soap and now his rear end was on fire from so much soap and being scrubbed so hard. Even though there was still soap on him, he noticed the freezing cold water was no longer running. Tobias removed his shirt and threw it on the wet floor.

"Wrap that around you and get inside the house, now!" he yelled, pointing to the shower rooms' exit. Toby's feet were already numb as he ran back on the ice and snow to the house. He got inside and collapsed on the kitchen floor, his Mum standing above him, glaring at him. A moment later, a shirtless Tobias entered the kitchen and slammed the door behind him.

"Oh, he said his mum had gone!" Tobias yelled, getting right in Eileen's face.

"No hun, I was upstairs and…"

"And you just left a three year old to fend for himself did ya? He shite all over himself and me floor last night because you neglected to take him to the loo after I left! What kind of mothers do you so-called witches think ya, are I wonder?"

"We…are fine mums…" she whispered, glaring down at her shivering child who was now sitting up and staring at her. His skin was bright red and his soapy hair was falling over his face.

"You take him upstairs, dress him, then feed him and put him to bed! If I find pee or shit or puke anywhere in this house, I'm holding you responsible woman…" he paused, waiting for a response.

Eileen stood in her kitchen with her head down, and did not move. Toby stood up and reached for her hand, but she ignored him.

"Are ya deaf woman? Now! Now! I have to go to work, and I want him in bed when I get home!" he commanded, leaving the room. Toby stood with the wet shirt around him and his thumb in his mouth. He looked up at his mother but she did not move.

"Mummy, I'm hungry," he said, removing his thumb from his mouth just long enough to get the words out.

"Shut up! Go upstairs, now!" she screamed. He slowly walked passed her and right up the stairs like she demanded.

When Toby arrived in his room, he did not know what to do. He desperately wanted his bear, but his bear was not in his room. He knew his mummy kept his clothing in the top drawers of his wardrobe, but he could not reach them. He was still freezing cold and soaking wet. He was also starving. He sat in the corner of his room, with the wet shirt abandoned near the door. The floor was not carpeted. It was bitterly cold hard wood, and his naked bottom did not feel good on it. So he sat and waited for his mum, as there was really nothing else to do.

Tobias finished dressing and couldn't help but notice his son's door open as he raced passed it on his way to work. He looked inside and saw a very cold and very naked Toby, sitting in the corner on the floor, with his thumb in his mouth and tears running down his cheeks.

"God damn it. Eileen, what did I say?"

Tobias came in the room and Toby cowered more upon sight of his father. Tobias rummaged through the wardrobe and found underpants, jeans and a sweater.

"Get over here boy!" he demanded. Toby slowly walked up, thumb still tucked away deep in his mouth. He approached his father cautiously. Tobias put Toby's underpants on, followed by his trousers and then, the sweater. Toby felt comfortable enough to speak to his hurried father.

"Daddy, I'm hungy, can I have my cake now?"

"No boy, no cake for breakfast, your mum will make you a proper breakfast. Follow me."

Toby did as he was told; he walked three paces behind his father who stormed down the stairs. Toby was delighted when he discovered his bear in the corner of the living room. He rushed over to him and hugged him tightly. Then he dragged him into the kitchen behind his father.

"Woman I said to dress him and feed him. Feed him breakfast now. If he's not fed, not clothed and not taken care of when I get home tonight, I'm leaving, and I'm taking him with me, you understand?" he threatened, only inches from his wife's face.

"Yes… love."

"Don't you ever call me that again," he said and marched out of the kitchen.

"Mummy, I want eggs."

"Shut up Toby. Sit down and shut up!"

He did as he was told. He cradled his bear, sat quietly, and waited for his eggs.

It was nearly eleven at night when Tobias decided to return to his house of madness. His heart had been crushed and his pride badly bruised. He thought his wife and son were mutants, freaks, and non-human. All day at work he thought of just leaving them to rot in that shitty house. Every time he'd finally decided to leave them for good, he remembered growing up in the streets, unloved and alone. As much as he now despised his liar of a wife, he simply could not do that to his son. It was not Toby's fault after all. Toby didn't ask to be born and he certainly did not ask to be born a freak. He wanted answers, and he wanted them immediately.

He walked into a dark and cold house. His meal was under foil on the table. Roast leg of lamb with potato and peas, his favorite. But he was not hungry; he was irate and confused. He marched up the stairs and stopped by Toby's room. He put his ear to the door. Silence. Toby was obviously asleep. He headed towards his bedroom but decided to go back and check on Toby. 'Better be clothed and in his bed' he thought to himself. He opened the door to find Toby not at all in bed. He was in the corner, wearing pajamas, holding his bear and crying hysterically.

"Daddy!" he yelped running towards Tobias. Tobias picked him up and placed him in bed.

"Did you eat, boy?"

"Yes, I had potato for dinner. Mummy threw me cake in the garbage," he cried.

"Potato only? No lamb?"

"No…potato. Daddy do you still hate me?"

Tobias stood still for a moment and looked into his deep, black, (and) tear-filled eyes. "No, I don't hate ya."

"I'm sorry for making a mess, I won't do it again," he sobbed.

"It's okay, that was your mummy's fault. Now go to sleep," he said, patting him on the head. He turned off the light and closed the door.

He marched into his bedroom to find his wife sitting up in bed. The room was lit by a candle and she was reading a book.

"You will explain to me, everything," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Eileen did just that. She explained the entire history of magic. She told him about the secrecy, Hogwarts, the houses, her squib Uncle, spells, potions and charms.

He was dumbfounded. It was too much information, too much confusion and too much anger. He was baffled and piss(e)ed off. He told her to shut up so he could gather his thoughts. She got out her wand and performed a simple warming spell to show him that she was not crazy and magic was not dangerous.

"I'm so sorry, Tobias."

"Shut up. You have ruined my life, and his life. I'll never trust ya again, ya hear? You are a liar and you are wicked. You are a freak and so is he. You did this on purpose too. I'll stay. For him, not for you. For him, ya hear me?"

She stared at him blankly and emotionlessly. She did not move and she did not speak. She was utterly and totally heartbroken and defeated. Her world was gone, and her husband's love had vanished. He still loved their son it seemed, but not her and it hurt.

"I am going to go make sure he's still in bed. I listened at his door and it was silent, but when I came in his room, he was cryin'. Not sure why I could not hear him..."

"I cast a silencing charm on his room so we could have peace and quiet."

"You did what? Silencing? All this time? The boy's been in there callin' for us and crying for how long and we've not known?"

"Since he was born," she said as he left the room. Her words stopped him cold in his tracks. He was flabbergasted and appalled.

"You unimaginable bitch."

"I'll remove it."

"Yeah, you will… now!" he demanded, pointing in the direction of their boy's room. When they opened Toby's door, they found him fast asleep, bear in his arm and thumb in his mouth.

One week had passed since Tobias found out the truth about his wife and child. Eileen was bitterly resentful of her son for letting their secret out. Logically she knew it was not his fault, but each time she looked at him and became enraged. Tobias had told her to take care of him and she did. She fed him, clothed him and would educate him in both Muggle and magical studies. She did not have to like it though, and she didn't have to like her son either.

Eileen was brewing a potion for her cramps one day when Toby came into the kitchen and informed her that he was hungry. She hated being interrupted. She told him to wait until she was done and to go grab the basket of toiletries, as it was time for him to have a shower.

"No," he said.

"What? You will do as you are told, it's been a week and you need to bathe. Your hair is getting greasy and you are dirty. Get the basket."

"No!" he whined. He began to cry and stomp his feet.

"Toby, I'm not asking again."

"No!" he screamed this time and ran up the stairs.

She was in no mood for this. She chased him up the stairs and followed him into his room.

"Toby… Basket… Now!"

"NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, and then he kicked her in the shin.

"How dare you!" she yelled. She grabbed him tightly, threw him on the ground and spanked him hard. She beat him until it hurt her hand too much to continue. He lay on the floor screaming and crying but he was still screaming 'no'.

He got away from her and slid under the bed. "No shower, mum! No!"

"Toby I mean it, don't make me drag you down there."

"NO!" he screamed. Suddenly the wardrobe doors swung open and the drawers of the wardrobe flew out across the room, nearly hitting Eileen in the head.

"Damn it, Toby! Stop it!"

"No shower!" he cried and squealed.

"Fine, fine! No shower, be a filthy boy for all I care," she yelled, storming off.

Toby came out from under the bed and went downstairs. His mother was putting her potion in a vial. She used magic to clean the kitchen in an instant. When she turned she saw Toby standing in the doorway, red faced with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Come here," she commanded.

He slowly approached her. "I'll use a cleaning spell on you then, right?"

"No soap? No water?"

"No, just a spell, like the one I just used to clean the kitchen," she said calmly. She aimed her wand right at Toby and clearly and slowly said, "_scourgify_," and he was clean. "Now listen to me Toby, cleansing spells won't work forever. They are a temporary fix, they don't replace soap and water. You'll need to bathe sooner or later, understand me?"

He nodded his head and smiled.


	5. Anniversary

Chapter Five-The Boy Wizard

**Chapter Five-Anniversary**

**  
**_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

It was January the ninth, 1964. One year had passed since Toby outed his mother to his father. The Snape house had changed some in the last year. Eileen now used magic in front of her husband freely. She'd cast spells, all verbally as to teach young Toby. She brewed potions in front of Tobias, but he refused to sample any; that did not stop her from slipping some sober-up potion into his morning coffee each day. Tobias had always been a heavy drinker but since the news of his wife's '_secret life'_, he'd started drinking even more. It was becoming progressively more difficult for him to wake up in the mornings and go to work.

Tobias was also spending more time at the pub than at home. He left at 6:45 each morning and did not usually come home until midnight. The only day he really was home was on Sundays. He was usually drunk by two in the afternoon and he was not a friendly drunk. He was never physically abusive to his son, but he did smack his wife from time to time when his anger got out of control. Toby didn't always witness these episodes, as he spent as much time as possible in his room with his bear and other various objects he'd found to play with. He did hear their fights though, as did most of the neighbors.

January ninth was a Thursday. Each night Eileen prepared a hearty dinner for her husband, not expecting him to arrive home at a decent hour to eat it while it was still hot. That particular night she was surprised when he came home at seven fifteen in the evening. As always, she did have dinner ready for him, just in case.

Toby sat on the floor, still with his bear and a book which he'd been reading aloud to his mother. His reading was pretty advanced for a four year old, Eileen noticed. A dinner consisting of a roast chicken with potatoes and broccoli was on the table when Tobias entered the kitchen. Eileen's face lit up the second she saw her husband, and Toby too was happy to see his father.

"Hi daddy!" he said from his position on the floor. Eileen had placed a tiny bowl with some of the dark meat in it, potato and broccoli on the floor next to him. Tobias sat in his seat and told his wife to get him some ale. She obliged and then cut him the large portion of breast meat from the chicken. Both she and Tobias favored the white meat, so Toby got whatever was left. In this case, a drumstick. Tobias sat and ate his food quietly.

When it came to table manners, the male members of the Snape family were sorely lacking. Tobias generally grabbed a utensil if he used one at all and held it like a

tool. He'd wrap all his fingers around it and use it as more of a shovel than a piece of silverware. He also kept his head low near the plate, never looking up, and usually got more food on his clothes and face than in his mouth. When he chewed, he did so loudly, making sounds similar to that of a barnyard animal. If he did decide to speak at the table, he did so with a mouth full of food. Tobias also must have thought himself in a competition, as he tended to speed eat. The man could eat an entire meal in five minutes flat, and then down a mug of ale. After he would push the plate away and simply get up and leave. The last part of his dining ritual began with his unbuttoning his trousers, relaxing on his couch and turning on the telly, while drinking at least three more glasses of ales before bedtime.

Leaving out the ale part, little Toby copied his father's table manners in every way. He tended to eat on the floor, with his head hung low, long strands of black hair often falling into his food. He ate no different on that night than on any other. Tobias on the other hand, did do something different. Before heading out of the kitchen he got on his knees and sat next to Toby for a moment. Toby looked up, chicken juice dripping down his chin and smiled at his father. Tobias patted him on the head and said, "Happy birthday, Toby."

"Mummy, is today my birthday?"

"Yes," she muttered, as Tobias continued on to his sofa.

"Mummy, how old am I?"

"You tell me. We've been doing math for a few months now, tell me how old you are."

He sat still for a moment and then held up four fingers. He smiled proudly and waved his hand in the air, showing off his four fingers.

"Toby, you are too old to show me your age in fingers. Tell me how old you are."

"I'm four, mummy!"

"How old will you be next year?"

Toby sat for a moment thinking. He looked down at his hand and counted his fingers. "Five?"

"That's right. Go and watch telly with your dad now," she said, clearing the table.

"Mummy, do I get cake?"

"No."

"Do I get presents?"

"No, go watch telly like I said."

"Mummy why don't I get cake and presents?"

"I'm not telling you again, go… now!" she screamed this time. He grabbed his bear and headed off to the couch like she demanded. He nestled close to his dad and before long, fell asleep with his head on his dad's lap.

January ninth was the worst day in Eileen's life. It was the day her son ruined her life forever. It was not a day to celebrate. Ever.

Three ales later, Tobias carried a deeply sleeping Toby up to his bed. He tucked him in and placed his bear right next to him. When Tobias turned off the light, he noticed the ceiling of the room was glowing a soft green color. He looked up and saw a dragon flying around on the ceiling, and around him were shooting stars and a full moon with a green cloud hovering over it.

"Bloody magic," he said aloud, closing the door.

Toby spent the next year of his life improving his reading skills. He worked on mathematics, writing and magical studies. Eileen told her son about Hogwarts, the houses, the classes and Quidditch. She told him what Gobstones were and about Wizard's Chess.

One day his great uncle sent over a very large trunk. Eileen was shocked when she opened it to find it was full of rather advanced books, mostly dealing in dark magic. Only a few of the old books were child friendly and the rest she kept locked in the trunk. She shrunk the trunk down and put it away where Toby could not get to it. She sat down and wrote her uncle a thank you letter.

_Dear Argus,_

_Thank you for the trunk. How many books were in there? It seems as though most deal in the Dark Arts. You do remember that Toby is only five and I don't want him exposed to dark magic in any way? Aside from that, how are things at Hogwarts these days?_

Love, Eileen

She had it owled to Hogwarts and waited for a reply. Meanwhile she tried to work with Toby to control his amazing ability at wandless magic. The best way to do that was to control his anger. It seemed each time he was angry, things would go flying. Of course when he was too happy, then he'd go flying. A family had moved in next door and they had two boys. The oldest was Toby's age. He'd seen them playing in the streets and asked a few times if he could join them. She explained to him that he was a wizard and they were Muggles. Muggle and wizard kids could not play together. She told him Muggles were not to be trusted and if they ever found out he was a wizard, they may hurt him and try to kill him. She told him about the witch trials and burnings back in the olden days, and that he had to keep quiet about being a wizard. Only his dad, who was a Muggle, could know the truth, no one else.

He obliged. He didn't want to be around Muggles if they were such horrible and scary people. His mum told him that the reason his father was not a nice man, was because he was a Muggle and did not understand them because they were different, better.

If Tobias was going to hate her, then Toby was going to hate him too, if she had anything to do with it. She had convinced Toby that Muggles could not be trusted and that they were indeed in hiding from them. He would not go to school with the other children or play with them. She would teach him everything he'd need to know to live in the wizarding world.

"You want to live in the wizarding world, not the Muggle world, right?"

"Yes mummy, I'm a wizard, not a Muggle."

"That's right dear, and someday you'll be a powerful wizard, and you'll stay away from Muggles, right?"

"Yes mummy, I don't like Muggles. They are bad people."

"That's right, very bad people. Just like your father."

Toby didn't like thinking of his dad like that. But it was true, he was a Muggle and he was a bad person. He yelled and hit his mother, and was not very nice to him either. He started to feel very guilty every time he had good thoughts about his father. He felt as if he was betraying his mother by talking to his father or spending any time with him. So slowly, he stopped.

"Mummy, there's an owl hitting our window!"

"Pecking, he's pecking, open the door and take the letter he has."

Toby obliged and the owl just stared at him.

"I have nothing for you, you can go now," she said to a very disgruntled looking owl. She sat and read the letter to herself.

_Dear Eileen,_

_There are four hundred and sixty nine books in that trunk. They are the entire library of the Filch's. I unfortunately have no use for them but I figured little Toby can benefit from them. Some of them are five hundred years old, and most are in Latin and some in Greek, even a couple in German and French. I barely speak English so I've not read most of them. Most of them are so old and rare, they are bound to be worth money. Do what you want with them but they've been in our family for generations. I'd hate for the lucky boy to not get them, his inheritance. Dark arts are not illegal, and should be taught so you can learn to defend against them._

_The Headmaster is a loony and the children this year are the worst I've seen yet. My house of choice, Slytherin is doing well. Their Quidditch team is great this year, bound to win the House Cup for certain. _

_Please send me a picture of the boy._

_Argus Filch_

"Yeah right," she said to herself. "Locking that trunk up for certain."

"What trunk, mummy?"

"Nothing, go to your room and practice your writing."


	6. The Magic Wand

Chapter Six-

**Chapter Six-The Magic Wand**

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Tobias Snape went to work each day and to the pub each night. He was a stranger in his own house. He felt more and more isolated and it was becoming apparent that his son was frightened of him and did not like him. Each time he thought of leaving he was reminded of his childhood. He still loved his son, he just did not like him or understand him in any way. And he absolutely hated and despised his wife.

One summer day, Tobias came home from work to find his son in his room reading and his wife upstairs sleeping. His dinner as usual was on the table waiting for him: a large and lovely pot pie. He scooped it up and swallowed it in record time. He noticed two more smaller ones on the counter. Apparently they had not eaten yet and it was already nine at night. He took the smaller pie and a fork and ventured upstairs to check on his son. He knocked and entered to find Toby sitting on his bed, with his head hung down low, his nose inches away from the pages of a book.

"Toby, you eat?"

"No."

"Here, got ya dinner. You can eat it here if ya like."

"Thanks," he said, not lifting his head from his book. Tobias sat on the end of Toby's bed and stared long and hard at his son. His black hair was long and oily. He was six years old now and it had never been cut. His son was sickly pale and grossly thin. Toby was also short and petite. He looked like a four year old in size, but spoke like a ten year old He was wearing a mix-match of clothes that did not fit him properly and his finger nails were filthy. His mother had bought some magical plants needed for some potions that she brewed and she asked him to pot them.

Tobias watched as Toby pushed his book aside and peeled the crust off his pot pie. He placed it on the bed and using his fingers picked out all the beef chunks.

"You don't like meat, Toby?"

"Gives me a tummy ache," he said, not looking at his father. He put the topping back on and then wrapped his fist around the fork and dug into the pie, chewing with his mouth wide open, little pieces of vegetable falling from his mouth. "But I do like mum's fish cakes," he said with a full mouth, a tiny chunk of potato dripping from his bottom lip.

"Toby I was thinking, tomorrow you and I should go fishing."

"Fishing? What's that?"

Tobias laughed and stared at his son with confusion. "Fishing, you take a rod, go to a lake and catch fish with it."

"What do you do with the fish? Mum make cakes with 'em?"

"No you don't eat these, you throw 'em back see."

"Oh, what's fun 'bout that?"

"Look, before me dad died, he took me fishin'. I was about your age. I loved it and I've been waitin' till ya were old enough to go with me."

"But mummy says I can't go outside."

"Ya need to boy! You're a kid, kids play outside, play football, have proper mates and get dirty… well you've managed to get dirty I've noticed. What about the boys next door? Why not play with them?"

"They are Muggles, I can't play with them, mummy won't let me."

"Why?"

"Mummy says Muggles are bad and they'll burn me if they find out I'm a wizard."

"That's just bollocks. From now on you go and play outside, at least one hour per day, ya hear me?"

"Can't. Wizards can't play with Muggles. Muggles are evil."

"Listen to me, they are not evil. And if any of them hurt you, I swear, I'll kick the shit out of them, hear me?"

Toby smiled and nodded his head.

"What cha reading'?"

"Goblin rebellion."

Tobias had no clue what his son what talking about. He grabbed Toby's empty plate and got up to leave.

"Time for bed soon, tomorrow at seven am we go fishing, kay?"

"Okay."

At seven am, Toby was ready to go fishing. He didn't understand what the big deal was to sit at a lake with a piece of wood and catch a helpless fish that you throw back. Tobias got up and had Eileen make sandwiches for them. She told Toby to be careful and not talk to any Muggles. He promised her he would not and the two of them were off.

For the first time in his life that he could remember, he left his house. It was hot, muggy and sunny out. It was a long walk down the cobbled road to their destination. Toby saw Muggles everywhere walking about and driving in cars. He knew what cars were but had never seen one up close. One zoomed by and he grabbed his fathers hand in fear. They continued to walk for about thirty minutes until they reached the lake. Toby sat on the green grass and watched as his father took out the wooden stick and some icky smelly stuff he called 'bait'. His father showed him how to 'bait his hook' and how to use the 'rod'. The two sat, silent for a very long time, their fishing rods in the water, the warm breeze blowing around them.

Tobias sat and looked at his son, as the sun touched his skin for what had to be the first time. His son's hair was unruly and greasy. His clothes were too small and his nose was growing faster than he was. He'd never seen anyone with pitch black eyes until he met his wife, but his son shared that trait with her it seemed. 'May be a witch thing' he thought to himself. Aside from her eyes and her hair color, Toby was a dead ringer for his father. He had the same shaped face, same nose, same lips and the same uneven teeth. He was a very quiet child who preferred reading to playing. Tobias stared at this little clone of his, and though he looked like him, he didn't know who this person sitting beside him. Toby stared down at his feet and then started picking his nose. Tobias yanked his finger from his nose and told him to stop.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, so stop."

Toby just stared at him for a moment. He gave him a look that to Tobias read, 'who are you to tell me what to do?'

"Toby, do you want to get a hair cut so you look like the other boys?"

"No, wizards wear their hair long. I don't want to look like a Muggle."

"When's the last time your mum washed your hair boy?"

"She doesn't. She uses magic to clean me."

"Ain't workin' well. Your fingers are dirty and your hair is a mess. Why not take a proper shower?"

"I don't want to take a shower ever again. Soap burns and the water freezes."

Tobias knew exactly what he was talking about. That was three years ago, how could he still remember that? He started to feel bad, but not for long.

"That was three years ago boy, time to get over it," he explained.

"No. No Muggle showers, magic is better."

"Boy, you need to keep yourself clean and your hands clean. At least take soap to your hands boy, they are filthy. Can you do that at least? I promise, it won't burn them."

"I don't want to."

"Boy, it's important that you keep your privates clean and your hands clean, you must do this….will you please do it for me, Toby?"

Toby looked at his father and thought about it for a moment. "Okay. Dad, where do we go to pee?"

"Right here, just go to that tree over there and do it."

"Okay," he said, handing his dad his fishing rod. A few minutes later he came back and resumed his 'fishing'. Upon a minute of his return his line started to move.

"Looks like ya got something!" his father shouted.

"Shit!" Toby exclaimed pulling back on his rod.

"Watch your language boy," Tobias said, helping him to lure it in.

"Why, you and Mum say it all the time."

"We are adults, you are a child and when you grow up you can say what you want, you understand me?"

"Yes," he said, pulling in his catch. It was an old boot. "What the hell kind of fish is that?"

Tobias could not help but laugh. He cut the boot off the line and threw it back. "What did I say about your language, Toby? Fish ain't biting today it seems. Let's head back home."

Tobias packed up their gear and the two made the long walk back home. Both of them were sweaty and smelly when they arrived back at the house. Tobias wanted to take a shower and urged his son to join him. As he suspected Toby refused and had his mother cast a cleansing charm on him instead. He reminded Toby of their earlier conversation where he said he would wash his privates and his hands once a day. Tobias urged Toby again to join him and he reluctantly did.

"Well boy, the only way to do this is to just show you, so follow me in here," Tobias said, closing the shower curtain behind him. Toby was apprehensive. He hated being naked, he hated being wet and he still feared soap. Toby watched as his father undressed and got under the water. Toby reluctantly removed his clothing but stayed in the back corner as far from the streaming water as possible.

Toby stared at his naked father for a few moments. He'd never seen a naked man before and he was perplexed by how different his father looked from him.

"Dad, you're hairy."

"Aye," Tobias acknowledged, washing his hair.

"I don't want to be hairy."

"Well I'm a man and you're just a boy, someday you'll be hairy like me."

"I don't want to, it's ugly."

"You may feel different someday."

Tobias taught him how to wash an uncut penis, something to his shock his Eileen had apparently not done. Magic alone could not replace good soap and water. Toby got close to the water but made sure his hair stayed dry. He did as he was told and hurried off to the corner to dry off and put his clothes back on. By the time Tobias was done showering Toby was long gone.

What Tobias did not know about his wife was how serious her depression was. He did not know and did not care how she spent her days. He left her enough money for cleaning supplies and groceries. She did not spend much on those and used cleansing charms mostly. She took that money and Apparated to Knockturn Alley to get supplies for certain potions.

She brewed potions for pain, his sober-up, headache and toothache potions on a regular basis. She also brewed mind altering potions for herself so she could forget her troubles. These potions were elicit and dangerous. Depending on which ones she brewed, they would cause her to sleep, to have hallucinations, or to have an unnatural amount of energy so she could get through the day.

By now Toby was teaching himself and did not need much of her help. He had started to help her brew her pain-killing potions by organizing the necessary supplies and stirring the concoction. He found in the 'safe' pile of books that she'd given him a Latin to English dictionary. He worked daily on math and on his writing. He mostly enjoyed reading about potions and spells.

One day while his mother was 'napping' he noticed she left her wand on the kitchen counter. She'd been very strict about him never touching her elm with dragon string wand under any circumstance. He stared at it for a while and then got up the courage to touch it. A few sparks flew from the end but nothing disastrous happened. He pointed the wand at his hand and said "_scourgify_" and his hand was suddenly cleaned. At the age of six, he had performed managed magic for the first time in his life.

Each day when his mother 'napped' he would go to her room and take her wand, which she usually left on her night stand. He knew she would typically rest for two to three hours and during that time, he practiced his magic.

He did not stop with a simple cleansing spell. He tested a cooling spell, a warming spell and a levitation spell. That one took some time and practice and lots of dropped books, but after six months of trying he succeeded.

By age seven he was able to read some of the books in Latin. He did not understand all the words, but enough to understand the general idea that was being conveyed.

He also did as his father told him and washed his hands with soap once a day. He picked under his nails to get all the dirt and grime out. He also decided to leave the house once a day and get fresh air. He did avoid the Muggle children which was easy as it seemed they wanted nothing to do with him. He usually walked across the street and went down to the river. There he'd sit beneath a tree and read or sometimes draw. He discovered one night that he really enjoyed drawing and he was quite good at it. At the river he'd draw the trees, pictures of Goblins, and images of the cars he saw on his trip out with his father.

On a brisk autumn day when Toby was eight, he was seated beneath the tree, watching the leaves as they fell to the ground. He had a book of spells he found in the trunk hidden beneath his mother's bed. It took time but he found a way to undo the locking charm on it started to read the books that were housed in it. On that day he was seated under the tree reading one of the books his mother had deemed not appropriate for him to read. It was in Latin and very difficult for him to read. It appeared to be about dark magic. He was deep in concentration trying to understand what he was reading and did not notice some of the neighborhood kids who had crept up behind him.

"Oy, here's that weird kid who lives in the last house," the one boy said to his group of mates.

"Ew, ever hear of a shower, or a comb, or a hair cut?" a ginger haired boy mocked, causing the others in his group to burst out in laughter.

"What book is that? Never seen you in school," a chubby boy added.

"Nothing, leave me alone," Toby said, rising as he clutched his ancient book close to this chest.

"Look like a girl with that long hair, are ya a girl or a bloke?" the supposed leader of this group mocked, causing more laughter from his gang.

Toby was very frightened. These were Muggle boys. All of them looked older than him and were much larger than he was. These boys could easily beat him up, or kill him if they discovered the truth about him. He had to think fast. If he ran off to the safety of his house then he'd never be able to go back outside. If he used magic, they'd find out about him and kill him and his mum. That left only one other option. There were four of them and just one of him. The book he harbored was very heavy, with a thick leather cover. If he hit one of them just right, he may be able to really do some harm. He stepped back until he was backed against a tree. The ginger haired boy got right up in his face with his hand in a fist.

"You some kind of fuckin' pouf or somethin'?" he said, never taking his eyes off of Toby.

Toby mustered all his strength and swung the book upwards, hitting the boy right in the chin. The boy grabbed his chin and fell to his knees. His mates charged Toby. He didn't know what to do and before he knew it a very large tree branch had 'fallen' and knocked down all of the remaining boys. Toby bent over and retrieved his book. The boys were badly hurt and stuck under the heavy branch. The ginger boys' mouth was bleeding as he stared up at Toby. Toby stood for a moment and stared down at them. He surveyed what he had done. 'Muggles are so weak' he thought to himself.

"You lot stay the fuck away from me and don't come back here, this spot is mine," Toby said and then spat on the ground near the boys who were moaning beneath the branch. Toby turned and walked back to his house. 'What a terrible accident those boys had,' he thought to himself as he walked up his stairs to the safety and comfort of his own bedroom.


	7. Not So Noble House of Filch

**Chapter Seven-The Not So Noble and Not So Ancient House of Filch**

Thanks to my betas!

AN: Woops seems I uploaded chapter 37 by mistake, here's chapter seven the way it was meant to be.

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Toby never told his mother about the incident with the boys. She'd only be angry that he was outside and 'attacked' by Muggles and then she'd never let him leave the house again. He continued on with his home studies, and took a liking to particular magical history book which linked together magical and Muggle history and mentioned notable wizards who lived in the Muggle world. He liked the chapters on ancient Rome and Greece the best. Studying ancient Rome came in handy with his learning the Latin language, after all. Also some of his older potion's books had Greek writing in them, so he became fascinated with the Greek history also. He learned about the Spartan army of 300, the god's and goddesses of ancient Greece and Rome, the mythology and what roles magic played in their civilizations. He learned about Nero, Caesar and the fall of Rome. He really enjoyed reading about the gladiatorial bouts fought in the Coliseum. He found it intriguing that Muggles could be so cruel as to have their own slaves murdered for entertainment; killed by other slaves, or killed and eaten by wild beasts. His mother was right, Muggles are indeed evil people. Then again, Emperor Nero was a wizard and just as guilty as other Muggles for enjoying and prolonging such debauchery.

When he asked his mother about it, she said the times were violent back then, and that Muggles are nearly as violent today. She reminded him again of the witch trials and why secrecy was so important. Whenever he asked her why she married a Muggle, all she said was "you can't help who you fall in love with," and left it at that.

He was a very disciplined student who did not need his mother to keep track of his studies. He had taught himself nearly everything he needed to know to live in the wizarding world and looked forward to attending Hogwarts. He would write himself an outline of what he wanted accomplished and when and would pace himself to finish before the designated time. One day he assigned himself the task of writing his magical family tree. Unfortunately in the wizarding world, your pedigree was more attributed to your father's side than your mother's. No one cared who your mother's families were, unless you were a pureblood and even then, it was your father's side that was still more important.

He had no tree on his father's side to go to, so instead he focused on all he could; he focused on his mother's heritage.

The family tree started with Toby at the bottom, and then his mother who he knew had been born in Scotland in the all wizarding village, Hogsmeade. Next he added her father, Severus Prince and his wife, Elizabeth Filch. His mother did not know anything about her father's family or upbringing other than Severus did not attend any wizarding school but his father, also named Severus Prince, did attend Durmstrang. She knew a fair bit more about her mother's side of the family, the Filches .

_The Filches were a very old pureblood Welsh wizarding family. They had settled in Wales a very long time ago and in most ways, were unremarkable. The last male in the Filch line, his great uncle Argus, was, of course, a squib. The Filch line would die with him, at least the Filch name would. His grandmother Elizabeth had only the one daughter, his mother Eileen. Elizabeth's oldest brother Abaris was an extremely gifted seer and very powerful wizard but had died in his late teens from dragon pox. _

_Toby's grandmother Elizabeth also died of dragon pox when his mother was only nineteen._

_Elizabeth's father was Hyllus Filch and he married Gwenllion Crouch. Hyllus was a professional Quidditch player but not the best known one. After retiring from the sport at a young age he bought a shop that sold Quidditch supplies in Diagon Ally._

_Hyllus was an only child and his wife had two sisters, Matilda and Angharad. Matilda was crippled from a childhood ailment and never married and Angharad married a Muggle and was banished from the family. _

_Much was known of Hyllus's family as both his parents were quite well known in the wizarding world, but not for the greatest of reasons. His mother was Gladys Diggory and his father was Sinon Filch. Sinon was a great potions brewer who was rather famous in his day for certain 'dark potions' he'd invented. _

_Gladys was said to be a highly gifted healer and a most beautiful witch. A book written at the time used her attributes in a story written about a young man who loved a woman he could not have. The author of the book was a man named Gideon O'Malley. He was a mudblood from Ireland who had traveled to Wales to work in an Apothecary, and whilst there he met and fell in love with Gladys. She being a pureblood would not consider him and married Sinon instead. One year later, their son Hyllus was born._

_But Gideon loved her till the end of his days and told anyone who would listen that the character Christina in his book, "The Loveliest Witch" was actually Gladys. 'Christina' was written to be tall with milky white skin, crystal blue eyes and silky long, straight, raven black hair which was always worn down. In the book, she was said to be an exceptional healer, and of her beauty he wrote she 'could bewitch a man's heart with the wink of her crystal blue eye.'_

_Sinon did not like that this mudblood had written a book using his wife as a character. The two dueled and Gideon lost. He did not die from his injuries but his pride was hurt. He did receive scars on his face that never healed. The scars were from a potions bottle that Sinon had thrown at him during the duel. Inside the bottle was a green acid that burnt his skin. This was how Sinon won the duel. Upon leaving Wales and returning to Ireland, Gideon wrote another book, "My Lost Witch" where he retold the tale of the duel. Though the names had been changed everyone knew who the book was really about. Gideon died a bitter, homeless wizard, living in the streets of Muggle Dairy, but his books were still read to this very day. _

_Unfortunately Gladys died several years after the fabled duel. Her husband had a mistress, a Muggle named Anne. Anne bore him an illegitimate child, a son who she named Trevor. Once Trevor was born she gave Sinon an ultimatum. He was to leave his wife or else. Sinon decided to murder his wife instead. He and his apprentice, a young lad named Haurcible began working on various tasteless and odorless potions they could use to poison Gladys with. Haurcible was a very dark wizard and also helped invent the acid potion Sinon had used in his duel with Gideon._

_Sinon and Haurcible found a potion they both agreed on and Sinon started poisoning his wife's food. It was a slow process but she began to get weaker and weaker, unable to heal herself she finally succumbed to the poison after two years of ingesting it. Before Sinon could marry his mistress his life took a turn for the worse. He and Haurcible opened a shop in Knockturn Alley and had started work on a new dark potion, and soon many dark wizards were using their brews. _

_When one such wizard named Olcum Gaunt used a certain potion of Sinon's and Haurcible's to murder the Minister of Magic, Sinon was thrown into Azkaban, where he died four years later. _

_Haurcible was never caught and continued brewing dark potions until he died of dragon pox some twenty years later._

_Anne's reputation was ruined after her lover was imprisoned. She died penniless in a brothel many years later._

_Because his mother was dead and his father was imprisoned, Hyllus was raised by his paternal Aunt Bertha Filch who had no children of her own. _

_Not much else was known about Sinon Filch's parents, other than his father's name had been Merkin Filch and he too was a potions brewer. Sinon's mother was a nameless witch, who could have possibly been a half blood, though there was no proof either way. Sinon never mentioned his mother as she had died giving birth to him. His father Merkin raised his son alone and never spoke about his dead wife. Merkin rarely spoke at all. He was a very private and silent man and with him the history came to an end._

Of course Merkin had parents and so on and so fourth but that was all the information on his family that Toby could gather through the various books and records he had access to. He committed all of their names, ages and professions to memory and presented his findings to his mother. She was pleased that her son and shown such great interest in her family. She really had never cared about anyone but her own parents, and often wondered what the Romanian side of her family was like. She never cared enough to explore them though, and neither did Toby at that point.

"Mum, why don't I have a wizarding name?"

"You know why, you are named after your father, besides your middle name is a wizarding name. It's a Latin name, the name of a Roman Emperor."

"Yes mum, Flavius Valerius Severus, died 16 September 307, was a Western Roman Emperor from 305 to 307 of the common era. He was from the Balkans region and was an old friend of Galerius, the emperor who ordered that Severus be appointed _Caesar_ of the Western Roman Empire, a post that he succeeded to on 1 May 305. But he was not a very good Emperor; he was forced to commit suicide."

"Very good Toby, you committed all that to memory? Why?"

"It's important, and I don't really like the name Toby, it's stupid, no wizard would ever call himself Toby. Can't I go by Severus even though he was not a great Emperor?"

"Your father may not like that Toby."

"My father does not like anything," he quipped.

"It's up to you, I'll have no part of it and if you decide to go by that name, you will tell your father, not I."

"Maybe I should wait until I start Hogwarts and change it then?" he asked, but his mother was heading up stairs for her afternoon potion's induced 'nap'. Toby decided to sit and draw out his family tree on a large piece of parchment and ponder his name.

Toby had started venturing further from the row houses on Spinner's End. On a mild summer day he snuck over to a park that was closer to the middle class part of town. He sat beneath a large tree and watched the Muggle children play. He was far enough away that no one would ever spot him. He carried a book with him and did his studies there for the next three weeks. During that time he could not help but notice a girl, who looked to be his age or slightly older given her height. She had red hair and was wearing pink shorts and white shirt on the day he noticed her appear to fly from the swing set at the play ground. He could not believe his eyes, so he got closer. She did it again, and again and again. The other child with her could not fly off the swings the way she did. Could it be that this girl was a witch? He did not want to speculate and did not want to talk to her if she was a Muggle.

He had asked his mother once if they were the only wizards in Derby and she said yes, since her friend had moved away, it was just the two of them. The nearest wizarding community was a tiny one in Yorkshire, which was not terribly nearby. It was possible since his mother rarely left the house that she did not know that there was a witch in the area. Maybe this girl was a mudblood even, and possibly did not know herself that she was a witch. 'How horrible,' he thought to himself, 'to be a witch and not know it?' He couldn't fathom anything worse short of being a squib. If this girl was a witch and does not know it, maybe he should tell her. It would not hurt, and she had the right to know. 'Perhaps she already knows she is a witch though, in that case, I'd still like to have another magical person to talk to,' he thought to himself.

He pondered for several more days before he finally got the courage to confront her. He'd never really spoken to anyone his age before and never knew any other wizards aside from his mother. He spoke to his father but only rarely. He'd never really spoken much to anyone now that he thought of it. He was shy by nature but something told him to go down there and just talk to her. He decided if he was going to talk to her and tell her she's a witch, he'd have to introduce himself as a wizard, the name Toby just wouldn't do. Severus Snape was much more 'wizard' sounding.

And on that day, Severus made a decision that would change the entire course of his life. Of course, he did not know that just saying hi to this girl would have such ramifications on his life, or he'd never done it. Upon later reflection, approaching her that day was the single biggest mistake he'd ever made, and he made it at the tender age of nine.


	8. Severus Snape, Boy Wizard

**Chapter Eight-Severus Snape, Boy Wizard**

**AN: I'm not going to rewrite the entire "The Prices Tale." You've read it, you knew what happened. I'm just going to fill in the gaps. So I'm leaving out their actual first meeting, since we all know how it went down anyway.**

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus was thrilled to learn there was another member of the magical community living in his neighborhood. He debated whether or not he should tell his mother. She would be angry if she knew how far he'd ventured and upset to find out he spoke to anyone, magical or otherwise. Plus, Lily the witch he'd met as it turns out was a mudblood. His mother may not be too keen on that.

Eileen's hallucinations and naps were growing longer and more frequent. By the time Severus turned ten she'd pretty much given up on life. She'd stopped cleaning and cooking nearly a year before. Severus was home schooling himself and she didn't even care when she'd discovered he'd broken into the trunk full of dark texts. Using her wand Severus would clean the house and he'd cook the Muggle way. His meals were no where nearly as enticing as his mother's had been. He was the one now doing the shopping for groceries, since Eileen had forgotten so many times. He just took the money his father had given her and he'd go to the shop as needed while Eileen slept. Tobias couldn't help but notice he was coming home to cans of soup and sandwiches instead of roasts and fish cakes. He also noticed that Eileen was spaced out more often than she was not and he hated that. He would yell and scream and shake her and slap her in an attempt to snap her out of it. Nothing worked though, she was completely addicted to mind altering potions and there was no way to stop it short of a long stint at St. Mungo's and that was never going to happen.

Severus tried his best to study hard, keep the house, cook for his father, care for his mother and have time to play with Lily and her sister Petunia. Petunia was no witch but since she was usually with Lily, Severus had no choice but to play with her as well. Severus told Lily all about Hogwarts, charms, spells, potions and magical history. Even though Lily was a secret to his parents, he was no secret to her parents. The second Lily met him she told her parents everything he had said to her. About six months after meeting Lily her parents invited Severus over for dinner. He was shocked. He'd never been invited anywhere for dinner before. He knew his dad would not be home and his mother would be zonked out on potions, so he could easily sneak out and have dinner at the Evans' house. Just to be safe he made his father spaghetti and left it out, under foil, just in case his father did come home.

The Evans' were surprised and a little scared when they first met Severus Snape, the boy wizard. He showed up wearing jeans that were too short, an oversized black coat that would normally fit an adult, a yellowish shirt beneath that was covered in dirt and stains, and his hair was messy, greasy and falling over his sullen pale face and hiding his onyx black eyes.

"Hello there, Severus right?" Mrs. Evans asked opening the door with a warm smile. Her accent, like Lily's, was similar to his, but their diction was far better. They were middle class, and the girls were educated at a public Muggle school. He was scared to enter her fine house, as he was naturally shy. But he promised Lily he'd go over, and he was not one to break a promise.

"Hi, yeah, Severus…Severus Snape," he said still standing in the door way.

"Oh dear, you walked all this way in the cold?"

"Yeah."

"Well come in dear," she smiled and closed the door behind him. "Lily your friend is here," she announced, looking up towards the stair case.

The Evans' lived in what he considered a mansion. It was a row house, but not like his own. This house was large and had a very pleasant front garden. The room he entered was not the living room, but a foyer, something he'd never seen before. It was painted the softest shade of yellow and had polished wooden floors. She asked him to take a seat over in the living room, but he had never seen such a fine couch. At first he was scared to sit on it, but after she asked him again, he obliged and took a seat on the hot orange sofa. They had the television on and a bunch of lamps with large white globes hanging from them. On the floor was a green shag carpet and their back glass doors opened up to a large fenced in yard. He couldn't help but notice an open door which lead to an in-door loo. He had no clue that people had their own private loo's before. Severus was admiring the room when Lily and Petunia came down to greet him.

"Hi Sev, do you want to see my room?"

"Sure," he said looking at her mother as if to ask permission.

"Dinner will be in ten minutes girls, go on and show your friend your room Lily…I do hope you like chicken Severus."

"I don't."

"You don't like chicken?" Petunia asked and then rolled her eyes.

"Nah, I don't fancy a lot of meat, makes me sick."

"Sorry to hear that hun, well we have plenty of sides, mashed potatoes, cauliflower, and a green salad with French dressing, do you like those?"

"Um, I love mash, never heard of a cauliflower and I've had salad a few times, don't know much about French stuff," he said. "Are we going to your room now?"

"Yeah, come on," Lily said grabbing his arm and hurrying up the stairs. "My room is the smallest room but the prettiest."

"That's not true, mine is much prettier than yours!" Petunia bragged.

Severus followed Lily into the first room on the right. It was pink, very pink. It had pink walls, pink carpet, pink bedspread and pink drapes. Severus had never seen anything so appalling in all his life. He was not one to hide his thoughts either. He made a face like he was going to be sick.

"You don't like it?"

"Um, it's okay I guess, it's really pink."

"Well yeah, I'm a girl, what color is yours, blue?" she asked rather sarcastically.

"No like a minty green. Mum colored it magically a few years ago; it was blue when I was a kid though."

"Mine is yellow and I have a border with red tulips." Petunia stated as if Severus cared. "Do you want to see it?"

"No, I could give a shit what a Muggle's room looks like."

"Sev!" Lily said and then covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Um, that's not nice, she can't help she's a Muggle…"

"Anymore than you can help being a greasy, big nosed git!" Petunia yelled, storming out of Lily's room.

"Sev, your parents let you swear like that?" Lily asked, sitting down on her bed. She patted her hand on her bed a few inches from where she was sitting. He took this as an invitation for him to sit beside her.

"They don't care what I do; I can do anything I want."

"I wish I could do whatever I want, you're lucky."

"I guess."

"Girls, Severus, dinner!" Mrs. Evans yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming mum," Lily said heading towards the stairs, "Oh and Sev, it's not nice to tell people you don't like chicken."

"It's not?"

"No, I mean, when you go to someone's house, you eat what they serve, whether you like it or not. Like my Aunt Betsy always makes liver and onions, and I hate it, but Mum _makes_ me eat it."

"Eww, that's just dumb, if someone asks if you like something, why not just say yes or no?"

"'Cause Sev, it's just rude when you are a guest, but you already told mum you hate chicken so don't eat it I guess."

Severus came down stairs and followed the girls into a cranberry colored dining room which was off to the side of the living room. Mr. Evans was already seated at the head of the large, fine looking wooden table.

"Hello there Severus, nice to meet you," he said smiling and extending his hand. Severus had no idea why he was sticking his hand out at him, so he just stared at it.

"Yeah hi," he said sitting down.

Mr. Evans gave Mrs. Evans a bizarre look and put his hand down.

"Gosh you weirdo, when someone holds their hand out you shake it," Petunia demanded.

"Shake it? Why would I _shake_ someone's hand?"

"Do wizards not shake hands?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I have never heard of hand shaking before."

"Well how do you greet one another?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Don't know, never met me another wizard or witch before. I mean I do have a great uncle but he's a squib, never shook his hand either."

"Squib?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Non magic, but born into a magical family. It's rare."

"Well son, us Mangles shake hands like this," Mr. Evans said, offering his hand again. He cupped his fingers around Severus's and shook his up and down three times.

"Mangles?"

"Muggles Sev, I think you meant Muggles dad."

"Oh yes Lily, Muggles!"

"Okay now sweetie you said you liked mash, how much do you want?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I dunno."

She put three heaping scoops of mashed potatoes on his plate. "I guess you don't like gravy…"

"No I do! I love it; just don't like the meat that's all."

"Oh okay then, lots of gravy for you," she said pouring spoons full's of gravy over his potatoes. "Would you like to try a cauliflower?" Severus nodded his head. She gave him one of the largest steamed cauliflowers and put it on his plate. "Roll?" Severus smiled and nodded again. "Butter?" He shook his head no. "Salad?" He nodded yes and looked down at his plate which was full of food. "There's apple crumble for pudding, do you like crumble?" he just shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't eat many sweets…"

"We? You mean like '_us_'?" Lily asked very nervously.

"Oh no, wizards have all sorts of sweets, there's cockroach clusters…"

"Yuck!" Petunia said.

"…chocolate frogs…"

"Eww!" Petunia added, covering her mouth as if she was going to be sick.

"Petunia, quiet!" Mrs. Evans said.

"They are not real frogs you idiot, they are chocolate, hence the word chocolate!" Severus sneered with all the sarcasm he could muster.

"I'm no idiot, you're the idiot you idiot freak!"

"Petunia I'm not going to tell you again, be quiet!" Mrs. Evans commanded, finally seating herself.

All eyes were on Severus. Mr. Evans looked angry, Mrs. Evans looked sympathetic, Lily looked embarrassed and Petunia looked outraged. Had he said something wrong?

"But no, we don't eat much sweets at home, but I have had chocolate frogs before, sometimes they leap away before you get to eat them, pisses me off when that happens."

Mr. Evans mouth dropped and Lily bit her bottom lip and stared straight down at her empty plate.

"Leap?" Mrs. Evans asked sounding very surprised and concerned.

"Yeah, they are frogs, frogs leap, but they ain't real frogs, charmed chocolate that looks like frogs."

Mrs. Evans exhaled with relief. She didn't want her daughter to have to eat a real chocolate covered frog.

Everyone helped themselves to chicken and sides, and began to eat. No one was talking; again all eyes were on Severus.

Before the other's had gotten their food onto their plates, he had begun to inhale his. They all scooped up their food onto their plates and watched him as he ate.

His head was inches from the plate and his hair was swimming in his potatoes and gravy. He grabbed the fork in his fist and shoveled as much food as he could fit into his mouth. He chewed fast and loud with his mouth wide open, leaking potato down his chin.

"Eww gross…" Petunia said, pushing her plate back. Mrs. Evans kicked her from beneath the table.

He grabbed his glass of _red stuff_ which he later found out was kool-aid and slurped it down. Mrs. Evans dutifully refilled his glass while he continued to scarf down his dinner. Soon he had brown stuff, white stuff and red stuff dripping down his face.

"Mum, his nasty hair is in his food and now he's eating that food," Petunia tattled to a very shocked looking Mrs. Evans.

Severus stopped eating long enough to glare at Petunia who was staring at him as if he'd just eaten a live cockroach.

"One more word Petunia and it's off to bed with you!" Mrs. Evans said looking back at Severus and mustering the sweetest smile she possibly could, given the situation.

"What?" Severus asked looking up with his mouth full.

"Nothing dear, eat up, eat up. There's plenty more if you are still hungry."

Mr. Evans was giving his wife a fierce look and trying to eat his food without becoming sick himself. Lucky for him it only took about five minutes for Severus to clean his plate, except the lone piece of cauliflower. He stared at it for a few moments and picked it up with his hands to examine it closer.

Petunia was rolling her eyes and Lily was looking at Severus very uncomfortably.

"Well go on dear, give it a try," Mrs. Evans suggested.

He opened his mouth and took the tiniest bite off the top of the vegetable bouquet. His face said it all, it was…repulsive. It had to be the single most disgusting thing he'd ever had in his mouth aside from the soap. He cringed and was about to just spit it out onto the table but a look from Lily reminded him of their earlier conversation. When you are a guest at someone's house, you must eat what is given you no matter what. He closed his eyes, and swallowed. He then grabbed his glass of red stuff and finished it up in one large gulp.

"Delicious," he lied, still making the face and wiping his lips dry with the back of his forearm.

"Eww gross, use a napkin you pig…"

"That's it, upstairs young lady, now!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed pointing towards the stairs. "I'm so sorry Severus. Dearie you don't have to eat anymore of it if you don't like it."

"No, I uh…like it," he lied again. Why did Lily have tell him that rule, he did not like that rule one bit.

Severus looked Mrs. Evans in the eye and smiled. She smiled back and finally began to eat her now cold dinner.

After dinner Severus sat on the orange sofa next to Lily while her sister cleaned up as her punishment.

"Sorry about Petunia Sev."

"She can't help that she's an arsehole, all Muggles are."

"Sev!" Lily gasped, "Shh, don't let my parents hear you talk like that, it's not nice."

"What's not nice, the truth?"

"It's rude Sev, you are rude and my dad won't like to hear your swearin'."

"What? That's how I talk, how do you expect me to talk?"

"Just try not to swear okay?"

"You don't like the way I eat, you don't like the way I talk, what do you like about me?"

Lily looked down to the floor and frowned. She insulted her new friend and guest in her house.

"I'm sorry, I was only trying to help you Sev. You're…you're…just so different that's all."

"So Severus what does your father do?" Mr. Evans asked taking a seat in his mustard yellow chair.

"He works at the mill," Severus said with his head now pointing down.

"Nothin' wrong with good honest hard work there son. You live down near Spinner's End then?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Evans gave Severus a compassionate smile, _that explains it then_, he thought to himself.

After pudding which he ate only to be 'polite' it was time for him to go. It was eight o'clock and his father could be home at any moment. He got up to leave and was shocked when Mrs. Evans came over and gave him a tender hug.

"Thank you for coming Severus."

"Yeah."

"Son Spinner's End is quite a few clicks from here, I'll drive you home."

"Drive? Oh no, I can walk really."

"Oh no dear, it's too late at night for you to walk that far alone, let Mr. Evans take you in the car."

"You ever been in a car Sev?" Lily asked.

"Nope, not allowed."

"Oh it's quite safe, come on, Lily you can come with us." Mr. Evans said getting his car keys out from a tiny table that was near the front door. "Come on now you two, be right back dear." Mr. Evans said, leaning in to kiss his wife on the cheek.

Severus had never seen that kind of behavior before. His parents never kissed, never hugged and never called each other 'dear'. It was weird seeing that from her parents, and it made him uncomfortable.

Severus got into the back seat of Mr. Evans's car. He was terrified. Thank God it was a very short drive down the hill to Spinner's End. From the back seat he could see all the lights were off at his house, which meant his mother was still asleep and his father was not home.

Severus got out of the car and started to walk towards his house without even thanking them or saying good-bye.

"Bye Sev!"

"Oh bye," he said waving before entering his dark and lonely house.


	9. A Birthday Celebration

**Chapter Nine-A Birthday Celebration**

AN: I've seemed to have lost my beta's…have you seen them? They are missing in action. Please pardon any errors. :-)

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Two days after the dinner debacle Severus once again met up with Lily near the river. It was a bitterly cold Saturday morning but they decided it would be fun to have a snow ball fight. Petunia was not fond of snow and for some reason Severus could never understand, wherever Lily was, Petunia was soon to follow. Petunia was always mocking Severus, making fun of magic, teasing about his appearance and making faces each time he swore, which was often.

When it came to swearing, no one could best Severus. His father had called his mother every name in the discernable English language and she always returned in kind back to him. His father had the typical northern England accent, full of slang and words only other locals could decipher. This was just how Severus talked, he knew no better.

Because he was sick of Petunia always tagging along, he made sure to get a nice big snow ball, with a tiny rock concealed in it to throw at her. He waited until she would muster the first insult of the day to haul it at her big round head. It didn't take her long to comment on his personal hygiene and the snow ball was launched. It hit her square in-between they eyes.

"Ouch!" she screamed and fell to the ground. There was a large red bump, but no blood. "You did that on purpose," she cried as Lily rubbed fresh snow on the ever growing lump.

"Did not," he lied. Both Lily and Petunia gave him a funny look.

"Don't lie Sev, you put that rock in there on purpose."

"Yeah well she said I was a filthy pig just a minute ago, what do you expect me to do?"

"Not throw a rock at her Sev, that's really not nice."

"Could have been worse Lily, I could have used magic that would have turned her entire head purple for two weeks, but I restrained myself."

"Really?" Lily asked with a mischievous look, quickly followed by a frown when she turned to look at Petunia. "Umm, that would have been just as bad Sev."

"I don't know why she has to come with us every time we play anyway; she's two years older than us and hates me. Why can't she stay home?"

"Mummy wants me to come to look out for Lily; we don't trust you…pig!" Petunia said finally rising.

"That's not true, we trust you, though when you do things like this Sev, sort of makes us wonder."

Severus just looked at Petunia with utter disdain. She was the kind of Muggle that his mother had warned him about. The persecuting, hating and evil kind. The kind that made the wizarding world go into hiding.

"I'm sorry Lily, I'm not a very good friend I guess…never had a friend before, don't know what to do."

"It's no wonder you've had no friends, you're a freaky weirdo!"

"Petunia, please…stop!"

"Maybe I'd be a nicer person if your Muggle sister wasn't so much of a fuckin' twat!"

Lily could not help but giggle at this, and the look on Petunia's face didn't subside her laughter either. She quickly stopped her giggles and took a more serious tone.

"Sev, what did I say about the swearin'?"

"You said not to swear in front of your parents, never said nothin' about me swearin' in front of you or this right cunt sister of yours."

"Sev, stop! I mean it, please, if you want to be my friend, then you must get along with my sister, and the same goes for you too Petunia."

Severus and Petunia just stood in the snow, staring at one another. He could tell she hated him every bit as much as he hated her. But he did not hate Lily. But he was getting annoyed with all her rules and all the changes she expected him to make. He'd always wanted a friend and now he had one. He didn't want to lose her even if her sister was an evil little cunt.

"Fine. I'll try but she has to also!" Severus demanded.

"Petunia?"

Petunia stood there, rolling her eyes. She pondered for a few moments and finally relented. "Fine."

"Good, we're all friends now, so let's go build a snow man!"

Two hours and three failed snow men later it was time for the girls to head home for lunch. Severus didn't want to go back inside, but it was bitterly cold and starting to snow again. He always had Greek and Latin work to do in the warmth of his room. Soon their father arrived in his car to collect the girls.

"Tomorrow?" Severus asked as the girls headed in the direction of their father's car.

"Oh, uh, no umm….tomorrow is…"

"Her birthday!" Petunia exclaimed. "Mum and dad are having a party and you are not invited."

"Oh."

"Petunia! That's not true, it's just, it's family see, Mum didn't say I could invite anyone, not even school mates, that's all."

"That's not true," Petunia said with her lip curled.

"Oh, well…happy birthday," he said confused, trying to not show any disappointment that he was not invited. Somehow, he had the impression that she was not being entirely honest with him.

"Thanks, I'll be ten finally!" Lily gloated.

"Yeah, I turned ten not long ago."

"I'll be twelve in two months!" Petunia proclaimed, as if Severus gave a shit.

He wanted to say that but he was reminded of a promise he made to Lily to try to get along with her sister, so he bit his tongue.

"Wait here a minute," Lily said, running towards her father's waiting car. Petunia and Severus just stood there in the street, staring at each other. He glared at her, she sneered back. He crossed his arms and turned his head away and she rolled her eyes. It was not long until Lily was running back with an excited look on her face.

"Dad said you could come Sev! It's at two in the afternoon, okay?"

"Umm, okay, I'll try to come I really will. Thanks Lily!" he said with a very large smile which just angered Petunia even more.

"No problem, I really want you there, so hopefully I'll see you tomorrow then?"

He nodded and the girls got into their father's car. Mr. Evans waved at Severus as he drove off.

Severus knew his father would be home on Sundays, and he could not sneak out for that long. He'd have to tell him about Lily.

When Mr. Evans returned home with the girls he immediately voiced his concerns about Severus to his wife. He told her that he was put in a situation where he felt he had to grant Lily's request. He did not like the boy.

"Look he's working class and his parents seem very neglectful, he can't help that he is the way he is."

"I work my arse off so our girls can have a nice home, go to a decent school, have nice friends, not the kind that live down on Spinner's End."

"I'm from Spinner's End, need I remind you?"

"No you need not, I remember. You got out of there, but I want better for our girls. What if all wizards are…trashy like him?"

"I doubt that all wizards are trashy. He leant Lily that _Hogwarts a History_ book and I read some of it, they seem just like us most of them, eccentric maybe, but not at all trashy. That poor boy is the product of a bad home, that's all."

"Yeah well when your daughter comes home pregnant in three years, how will you feel then?"

"Oh my God you have got to be kidding, is that what you are worried about? Look she starts school in a year and a half, she'll meet other witches and wizards, make new friends…and so will he. I'm glad you allowed her to invite him, that poor boy needs some socialization."

"He reminds you of Ritchie doesn't he? That's why you care about him isn't it?"

"My brother has nothing to do with this. He made his own decisions," she said with a sudden blank look on her face. She sank into the chair and looked up at a picture of her brother, who had been dead for ten years. "I don't want this boy to end up like him, no. I guess, maybe he does remind me of him. I'd like to speak to his mother, that much is for certain!" she said rising out of her seat. She headed up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door behind her.

Severus did not sleep at all that night. He hoped his mother would be napping all day and that his father would not notice if he went missing for three hours. He was usually in charge of bringing his father's ales to him on Sundays however. Tobias had a habit of sitting in front of the telly all day, and never wanted to get up for anything.

It was nearly two o'clock. Severus had to do something. He really had no choice; he'd just have to tell his father.

"Father, I'm going to a birthday party, I'll be back in a few hours," he said trying to confidently walk out the front door.

"Birthday party? Whose?"

_Shit._

"Um, this girl I met on the play ground, her name is Lily, she turns ten today."

"You met a girl on the play ground? When?"

"While back…I'm going to be late."

"Toby, come here."

Severus nearly didn't respond to that name. He turned and faced his father.

"Do…you…like this girl?"

"Of course, why would I hang out with her if I did not?"

Tobias laughed and looked embarrassed.

"No I mean, do you _like_ this girl?" he asked again with heavy emphasis on the word like.

"Eww, gross!"

Tobias burst out into laughter at the repulsed look on his son's face.

"I'm not gonna marry her, not gonna marry anyone…I just want to go to her party. Oh but mum doesn't know."

"Why not?"

He had to think fast.

"Because she's a Muggle," he lied. "And if mum knew, she'd lock me in the house and never let me out." The last part was true, had he been discovered frolicking with a Muggle, his mother would lock him up forever.

"Well, she's sleeping, so…tell you what. I'll walk you to the party and hang out at the pub while you're gone, that way if she wakes up, we'll both be gone and I can say we went ice fishin' or somethin' when we get back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go," Tobias said, heading towards the coat rack.

Tobias did not ask any more questions. He walked Severus to the party. It was quite a walk, into the middle class part of town.

"Okay, what time do I collect ya?"

"Don't know, I'll just go to the pub to find ya, few hours I guess, uh, thanks."

"No, wait, which house it is? I'd like to meet her parents."

"Oh dad, no, they are busy entertaining, I'm fine."

"I assume it's the third one on the right, the one with all the balloons?"

_Shit._

"Yeah."

"Well I want to meet them, come on."

They arrived at the third house on the right, the one with pink balloons and many cars parked out in front. Severus knocked at the door, hoping that just Lily would answer. But Mrs. Evans answered instead. She was delighted to see Severus had brought his father with him.

"Oh hello, Mr. Snape?"

"Yeah," he responded nervously. He hated the middle class; he never knew what to say to them.

"Delighted to meet you," she said extending her hand, which Tobias nervously shook back. She then turned her attention to Severus, "Severus I'm so glad you could make it."

_Shit._

"Yeah, uh…Well _son_, you know where to find me when it's over," Tobias said, turning to head to the pub.

And with that, Severus was thrown into his first real social gathering. Mrs. Evans quickly took the oversized coat off of Severus, revealing his slightly stained white turtle neck shirt and brown corduroy's. His hair was still oily, long and in his face. She walked behind him with both her hands on both of his shoulders.

"Look honey, your little friend is here."

"Sev!" Lily exclaimed, running over to greet her friend. She had her red hair in pig-tails and was wearing a pink corduroy jumper dress over a white turtle neck long sleeved shirt.

"Oh my God, we're almost dressed alike."

Severus smiled and surveyed the room. The room was filled with all sorts of people, old people, young people and lots of kids. Mostly girls, at least twelve of them. It didn't take long for nearly everyone in the room to start staring at this odd looking boy. Mrs. Evans was quietly trying to explain to her family and friends that he is just a friend of hers from the play ground and he's from Spinner's End.

"Are all these girls your cousins?"

"Umm…no," she admitted lowering her head. "They are my school chums…"

"But you said…"

"Yeah, I sort of lied to you, so you wouldn't feel bad. It's not that I didn't want you to come, I did, but I thought you wouldn't want to be here with all these Muggles, that's all."

"Isn't lying _rude_?"

She smiled a very guilty smile. "Well not really, in this instance I was trying to not upset you so it was a…little white lie."

"How about no more lies from now on, from both of us?" he suggested.

"Deal!"

"Oh, you came. The gifts go over there on that table," Petunia said pointing towards the table that was piled with gifts, most wrapped in pink paper.

"I didn't bring one," he admitted holding his head very low at his indiscretion.

"You didn't bring a gift?" Petunia squealed so loud everyone in the room stopped their conversations and looked at the peculiar looking boy in the center of the room.

"That's okay Sev, you coming is gift enough," Lily said patting him on the back, "come here and sit down."

"I'm sorry, I didn't have any money. But from the looks of it over there, seems you got enough gifts," Severus stated as a group of girls approached them.

"Lily, who's this, your boyfriend?" a blonde haired girl in a blue dress asked.

"Where did you find him?" another blonde in a yellow dress asked.

"Oh ah this is my friend Sev, we're gonna go to the same boarding school in a few years, Sev these are my friends from school Sherry, Jennifer and Tiffany."

The group of girls all stared at Severus and made faces like they'd just bit into a lemon. He simply sneered back.

Being that Severus was not a social person by nature, he decided to just stay near Lily the entire time. That was not easy as it turns out, since she was the birthday girl and everyone wanted to talk to her. He spent most of the party on the couch making faces at Petunia.

Before Severus knew it, it was time for cake. Lily came over to get him and bring him over with her.

"Hey Sev, didn't you say you turned ten recently?"

"Oh yeah, two weeks ago."

"Sev! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Um, well it's no big deal, I don't celebrate me birthday."

"What? Why?"

"Dunno, me parents don't do anything for my birthday ever."

"No cake? No gifts?"

"No."

Lily's draw was dropped. Petunia just rolled her eyes as usual.

"Umm, wait here, I'll be right back Sev," Lily said running off to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Mrs. Evans came out carrying the largest cake Severus had ever seen. She started singing _Happy Birthday_, and soon everyone else joined in. Severus noticed there were twenty candles on the cake, not ten. The crowd sang on and when it came time to sing _Happy Birthday Dear Lily_, Lily and Mrs. Evans yelled out _And Severus_ really loud. Severus was shocked and embarrassed; he lowered his head, long strands of oily hair hiding his eyes.

"Come on, help me blow out these candles," Lily said tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Blow them out?"

"Yeah, come on, one…two…three!" and all the candles were extinguished.


	10. Hogwarts lost

**Chapter Ten-Hogwarts Lost**

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing._

Severus met his dad at the pub after the party winded down. He could tell his father was totally pissed the second he walked in the door.

"So Severus is it now?"

"Um, yeah, well…I mean I wanted to use my wizarding name with them, that's all."

"Why would you use a wizarding name to introduce yourself to Muggles?"

_Shit_.

"Uh. Well her parents are Muggles, but Lily is actually a witch, a mudblood."

"Mudblood?"

"Yeah, a witch or wizard born into an all Muggle family, very rare."

"So you lied to me then? And apparently my name isn't good enough for ya either anymore."

Severus just looked down at the floor. He didn't want to get into a fight with his father at the pub, so he started to head home. Tobias was right behind him.

"You're still not going to tell mum?"

Tobias did not say a word. The two walked home in silence. When they arrived home it was dark, but from the top of the hill Severus could see the lights were out at the Snape house.

He went inside and straight upstairs. His father never mentioned it again and his mother never realized the two of them were even gone.

Severus felt bad that he did not get Lily a birthday present. True it appeared she did receive more than she knew what to do with but Petunia made him feel like crap for showing up to her party empty handed. He didn't want to ask for money because he knew his father would say no, so he thought about stealing some of the money he had for groceries. But then what would he get her? He'd never been to a shop other than the tiny one he got groceries at. What do you buy a ten year old witch who lives as a Muggle? Severus had no clue.

He sat on his bed and grabbed a piece of Muggle paper and a pencil. He usually drew when he was deep in thought or utterly bored and he never kept his drawings or showed them to anyone. They were not meant to be "art" they were just scribbles to help him pass the time. He sat and drew just what ever came to mind as he pondered over what to get Lily.

He drew a goat, a man with a bulging veiny eye, a house that looked haunted, a wolf, three sets of legs crunched beneath a very large and heavy tree branch, a pirate ship, a giant, a house-elf holding a tray with tea and biscuits, and lastly a unicorn. It was the last one that intrigued him. He thought he drew a very fine unicorn. He went and opened a magical creature's book and compared his drawing to the illustration in the book. His was better.

His had shadows, the fine outline of the beast's muscles, the shine of the full moon reflecting off its hoof and even ridges and imperfections in the horn.

Hmm, maybe Lily would like a picture of a unicorn? So he grabbed a large piece of parchment and drew in pencil. He was better able to use shadow effects in pencil than in ink. He took his time and concentrated. He did not reference the magical creature's book and he'd never seen an actual unicorn before. He just used his imagination and created a completely unique and stunning white unicorn. He liked the full moon effect and even drew a tiny werewolf in the background. The unicorn stood in a forest, its head lowered to drink from a running stream. There was a break in the trees to expose the full moon and the tiny werewolf set way back. He wondered if she'd even notice him. He added a couple of owls hiding in the trees and a pack of centaurs running deep in the forest, so deep and so well blended you could hardly notice them. They were not the focus of the picture after all, the unicorn was. He was pleased with his creation and decided to head over to her house tomorrow night after she got home from school to present it to her.

Severus showed up unannounced the next evening around five o'clock at the Evans house. He had no way to wrap the large piece of parchment so he rolled it in a loose tube and tied a piece of twine around it.

Mrs. Evans opened the door and welcomed him in. Even though his presence was not announced, she was happy to see him.

"Come in, come in…I'm so glad you stopped by, I wanted to give you something," she said closing the door behind him. "What's that?"

"It's a present, for Lily."

"Oh how sweet. Here let me take that for a moment, I wanted to give you this," she said taking the large rolled up parchment and placing it on the small table near the front door. She opened the coat closet door and removed a coat from a hanger. It was black and puffy, it was much smaller than the coat he had been wearing and looked very warm.

"Here dearie, happy birthday," she smiled and handed him the coat.

He didn't know what to do. He was stunned. He slowly reached for the coat and took it from her. He held it for a few moments and examined it.

"This is for me?"

"Yes, here take that old one off and try this one, I think it will fit you better."

He obliged. He removed his old coat which she took and put around a chair. He put on the new coat, which instantly fit him better and was much warmer than his old one.

"It's a little big dear, I guessed your size and I wanted to buy it a little large so you could grow into it."

Severus just smiled. He was embarrassed but happy at the same time. These Muggles are not such bad people it seems.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome honey…Lily, Severus is here!" she yelled looking up towards the stairs.

Within a few seconds Lily was running down the stairs to greet him, Petunia not far behind as usual.

"You like the coat?"

"Yes."

"I picked it out!"

"Really? Wow. Um, that is for you," he said pointing towards the parchment roll. Lily walked over and took the large tube of parchment. She untied the twine and unrolled the paper to expose his drawing. At first she looked shocked and surprised. She looked at him few times in disbelief.

"Where did you get this?"

"I drew it, my name is down there in the corner, see."

"Severus, you drew this?" her mother asked as Petunia leaned in to get a better look.

"Yeah, not a big deal really, I draw all sorts of things."

"What's that?" Petunia inquired, pointing towards a half-man, half-horse type beast running in the forest.

"It's a centaur. Muggles think they are made up but they are not, they exist. Do you see something else hiding?"

The three women stared deep into the picture to try to find what he was asking them to seek. Mrs. Evans looked deep in concentration, Lily looked around the drawing more with fascination and even Petunia looked hard, biting her bottom lip, trying to find this mystery creature that was hiding.

"There!" Lily exclaimed, pointing at the tiny werewolf off the left of the unicorn. "It's a…wolf?"

"Werewolf," Severus corrected. All three women gasped and stood in horror.

"What? Werewolves are real?" Mrs. Evans shrieked. Petunia covered her mouth as her eyes popped out of her head, and Lily gave him a deeply inquisitive look.

"Oh yes, very real and very nasty dark creatures. And if I ever meet one, I'm gonna kill it."

The three of them just stared at him for a moment. Mrs. Evans gave him a sympathetic smile, and then put her arm around Lily.

"Oh don't worry, there aren't any werewolves at Hogwarts or anything, they ain't allowed. That'd be stupid to let a werewolf go to school or teach there."

The three women exhaled quickly and loudly.

"What a relief!" Lily responded with a comforted smile on her then relaxed face. "This is a really great drawing, I had no idea you drew."

"Just something I do when I'm bored..."

_Shit_.

"…not that I was bored when I drew that, I drew that one for you."

_Saved!_

She patted him on the back and then looked closer to admire his new coat.

Petunia followed Severus and Lily into the living room while Mrs. Evans hurried off to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. Severus sat on the orange sofa and watched Lily continue to admire his drawing.

"You keeping that coat on?" Petunia asked.

"Yes," he sneered back.

"Dearie, are you staying for dinner?"

"Umm…sure Mrs. Evans."

Petunia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at Severus's answer. Severus continued to just stare at Lily. She looked fascinated at his drawing. He'd never done anything fascinating before. He liked how it felt to have someone admire something he'd created.

"Petunia, did you see the owls?" Lily asked never looking up.

"Sure," Petunia answered just glaring up at the ceiling, very unimpressed all of the sudden.

An hour later Mr. Evans returned home, he looked surprised and not overly thrilled to see Severus sitting on his couch. "Oh uh, Severus hello. New coat I see?"

"Yes, honey, belated birthday present," Mrs. Evans said trying to deflect any negative comment her husband might say. "Dinner is ready," she announced with a pleasant smile.

"What's for dinner?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Pork chop, scalloped potato and creamed spinach."

"Eww, gross," Petunia groaned, making the most wicked face she could muster. "Mummy you know I hate spinach."

"No one said you had to eat it," Mr. Evans roared in the direction of his daughter sitting opposite him.

"Extra potatoes for you dearie and do you like creamed spinach?" she asked leaning down to serve Severus before the others helped themselves.

"Dunno, I'll give it a try." At first he was scared; the cauliflower incident was still fresh in his mind. He stared at the thick and creamy green stuff that slopped down from in-between his fork prongs long and hard. He made a very honest and very visible face of utter disgust before closing his eyes and eating the vegetable. '_Hmm_,' he thought to himself, '_creamy…bitter…not bad_.'

When he opened his eyes, he noticed that all of their eyes were on him. He sat and stared back for a moment. All their faces read, _well does he like it_?

"Not bad."

"Good, eat up." Mrs. Evans said with a smile, serving herself a tiny pork chop. Severus must have liked the spinach more than he initially thought, since he ate all of his and went back for seconds. His table manners were still disgusting and offensive though, not that he noticed, or knew any better.

Ten minutes after pudding he allowed Mr. Evans to drive him home. He put his old oversized coat over his new one and entered his dark and lonely house.

A few days later Severus was alone in his room, drawing various things. He heard the door slam downstairs He came down to see what was going on. It was Tobias, he'd come home at a decent time.

Severus was surprised to see his mother was not only awake but cooking dinner. She was making stew when her husband surprised her.

"Oh, Tobias, you're home early tonight…uhh…dinner will be ready soon," she said with a tiny almost invisible smile. "Toby, set the table," she suddenly commanded in a much harsher tone.

"Get with the times Eileen, he's not Toby anymore, now he's _Severus_," Tobias said with heavy and very sarcastic emphasis on the name Severus. He glared at his son from his seat at the table. Severus did as he was told and got out the plates and silver ware. He beat Tobias's request for ale by getting it and removing the cap magically, and placing it before him within seconds of his sitting down.

"Oh is that a fact, we have a Severus in the house now?" Eileen stopped what she was doing long enough to glare at her son.

"Yes, that's what I was told, a _wizarding_ name," Tobias said again with heavy sarcasm on the word wizarding.

Severus hated that his parents talked about him like he wasn't even there. He was thinking of about twenty different hexes he read about in one of the many dark texts that he would love to use on both of his parents at that very moment.

"So Severus is it?" his mother asked with as much sarcasm as she could muster. "Serve your father his stew."

He complied and scooped as much beef stew as possible into the very large bowl, then he served himself. He sat and just ate while his parents continued to talk as if he did not exist.

"So when did Tob…Severus tell you he'd changed his name?"

Tobias shoveled in a tremendous amount of stew into his mouth before answering with a fully loaded mouth. "A few days ago."

"Hmm," his mother said glaring at Severus. She looked at his bowl and noticed it contained nothing but potatoes and carrots.

"Your father works hard to provide us with beef and you are not eating it?"

"I haven't eaten meat in about four years…except for your fish cakes…not that you ever make them anymore," he replied, glaring back at his mother with a stare that rivaled even hers.

"If the boy doesn't like meat, he doesn't like meat okay?" Tobias said slamming his ale down.

Eileen suddenly put on her meek and shy face again. She stared down at her bowl which contained practically nothing to begin with. She'd gotten very skinny over the last few years and had practically no energy what so ever.

"So why Severus again?"

"I told you mum, it's a wizarding name, and I'm a wizard. When I start Hogwarts in couple of years I want to go by my wizarding name, not my Muggle one!"

"Hogwarts? That's what you think," Eileen said, looking down at her bowl.

"What do you mean?"

"Well who exactly is going to pay for you to go away to school? The tuition at Hogwarts is nearly half of what your father makes in an entire year, unless you plan on paying your own tuition, I see no way we can send you."

"That's bullshit!" he screamed. He got up and threw his bowl across the room.

Severus was shocked. All these years his mother had been talking about him going to Hogwarts just like she had and all the Filch's before her. Why all of the sudden is there no money to send him? Was there ever money to send him?

"What about Durmstrang then? Are they cheaper? I'd sort of prefer to go there anyway…"

"No! And no it's not any cheaper!"

"Maybe if you got a job woman, you could pay for the boys schoolin'!" Tobias interrupted. Eileen's mouth dropped at her husband's suggestion. Why should she pay for his education after he ruined her life? She taught him everything he needed to know to live in the wizarding world. He could get a Muggle job in town in a few years, save his money, purchase his own wand and then leave her alone and go on with his life.

"I can't, I have too much to do here, taking care of you and your house…and him."

"You don't do nothin' around here but sit on your ass all day, doing God knows what up there in your boilin' pot!"

Tobias yelled at Eileen. Eileen yelled back at Tobias. Severus just stood there in shock at this revelation. The two began to yell and scream more, and soon bowls of stew, bottles of ale, cutlery were all flying across the room. Severus just went upstairs and magically locked his door behind him. His eyes welled up and he began to cry, violently. He'd done nothing but prepare himself to attend Hogwarts, or Durmstrang and now it was all gone.

He grabbed a piece of parchment and a pencil and wrote a letter to his great uncle.

_Dear Argus,_

_  
Mum just told me she can't afford to send me to Hogwarts. I've done so much studying and preparing for school. I've read most of the books you sent me a few years back. Do you have anymore you could send me? It seems I will have to educate myself here from home, using Mum's wand. Don't tell her I use her wand, she'd kill me. _

_Your Nephew, Severus (Tobias Snape)_

He didn't know what to do with the letter though; the Snape's did not own an owl.

The next morning when he mother was asleep he took her wand and magically sealed the letter. He had invented his own seal. It was a black seal, his favorite color, with the inscription SS on it.

When his mother finally woke up and came down stairs, she was dressed and looked ready to head out. He asked her if she could mail his letter while she was shopping for supplies today. She obliged. He just hoped she would not open and read his letter.


	11. Howgarts Won

Chapter Eleven-Hogwarts Regained

**Chapter Eleven-Hogwarts Won**

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing_

Tobias had become more distant over those weeks and Eileen delved even further into her potion addiction. Severus on the other hand was very busy teaching himself as much magic as possible. He did have free use of his mother's wand most days to practice with. He had pretty much mastered the _Wingardium Leviosa__, Alohomora, _and _Engorgio _charms. He also knew many hexes and curses as well. He'd been able to perform the _Confringo, Flagrante_, jelly fingers curse, leg locker curse, reductor curse, and the stinging hex. The stinging hex took some time to master.

He found a rat in his kitchen of all places one morning. The rat was large but not huge, and he'd made a big mistake sneaking into the Snape kitchen that day. Severus aimed the wand and said the incantation for the stinging hex many times before the hex did anything. It seemed like the rat just stood there for an hour and was appearing bored until Severus finally got a good sting off the wand. He knew he succeeded when the rat made a wincing-noise. This made Severus smile, so he hit the rat again, and again and again.

The rat was running around the room, trying to get away from the maniac attacking him. Severus enjoyed this as the running-target posed more of a challenge. He hit him a few more times and then stopped when the rat looked visibly tired and in pain. '_I wonder…if…the killing curse would work on him?_' he thought to himself. He'd read all about the killing curse and the other Unforgivable's in his many books. 'It's just a dirty old rat, carries diseases, why not kill him?' he tried to justifiably ask himself again. The rat was in a corner and staring at Severus. Severus aimed his wand and glared down at the helpless rat. He really wanted to try the curse. He really did hate rats. He stared at the rat and tried to say the words, but nothing came out.

He could feel fear welling up in his chest and his breathing become more rapid as he tried again. That time he did say the incantation but nothing happened. He did not say it with any force, just let the words fall out of his mouth. He was half pleased to discover that nothing actually happened. The rat just stared back at him, almost begging him not to harm him further.

He stood and stared at it, wanting to do something to it. But he couldn't. He just…couldn't.

"Fucking pussy," he said aloud as he used a levitation spell to pick rat the up. He watched as the tiny gray feet were running in their place, trying to get away even though he was hovering four feet in the air. "Disgusting creatures," he muttered, opening the front door. He slowly let the rat down and was not at all surprised to see it run off faster than he thought a rat capable of running, towards the dirty river across the way. Just before the rat was at the river, he turned quickly to run in a different direction, right down the sewer.

"Where you belong, filthy shit," Severus said with a small smile as he shut the door to his house. Before he could head back to the kitchen to get some milk he heard a peck at the front window. When he opened the door there was the largest and loveliest gray owl he'd ever seen. The owl was the official Hogwarts owl and he had a parchment just for Severus.

"Shh, mum's asleep. I don't have much to give you, let me check the pantry," he said taking the letter from the owl. The owl, like the rat, seemed to understand what Severus was saying to it. He scoured the pantry for anything owl-edible but all he found was a box of old crackers. He tasted one to make sure it was not too stale. He thought it adequate and offered it to the owl. The owl hesitated for a moment, but then ate the treat.

"Could you stay here for a few moments, so I can write a response?"

The owl just stood there staring at Severus. He took the owl not flying off or leaving a heaping pile of crap at his front door step a good sign the owl would indeed wait for him.

Severus had a feeling the letter was from his great uncle and he wanted to be able to write him back.

_Dear Severus,_

_Good name you've chosen. I was deeply troubled to hear that your parents do not have the means to send you to Hogwarts. Marrying a Muggle was the stupidest thing my niece ever done. I have granted your request for more books; they will arrive later in the week. I brought you used Hogwarts text books, I hope you like them._

_I was talking to the Headmaster about your plight; a young and highly gifted wizard such as yourself should not be denied the great honor of attending the finest school in the world. I simply will not allow that to happen. Because you are family, you get a discount. The family discount is half. If your pathetic excuse for a Muggle father can't foot half the bill then damn him! Worthless scum. _

_I hope you are practicing often and learning well lucky boy._

_Your uncle,_

_Argus_

'_Half off? That's got to be a good thing. I am lucky indeed!_' Severus thought to himself, quickly penning a response back.

Later that night he told his father the good news about his 'discount'. His father seemed somewhat pleased but even at half off he still could not afford it. He reminded him that if his lazy mother would find a job, she could easily pay for his education. Severus knew his mother would not take a job. So Hogwarts was again, lost.

A week after he received his package from Argus. It contained advanced potions text books, defense against the dark arts, Herbology, Transfiguration and Arithmacy. He studied them, practiced more spells and hexes and brewed basic potions.

Over the next few months his parents would fight more and more about money, about Hogwarts, and about his mother's habit. He would continue to play with Lily and her annoying sister Petunia as often as he could, and of course, continued his studies. Every Wednesday night he was invited to the Evans house for dinner and he and the girls played each weekend during the school year and daily during summer vacations.

Lily worked with Severus on his offensive table manners. He was not a very willing student but even Petunia could admit his manners had improved immensely. He still hung his head low, talked with his mouth full and chewed loudly. He no longer wrapped his fist around the fork and shoveled food into his mouth; he no longer used his arm or sleeve as a napkin and for the first time in his life got most of his food in his mouth, not on his face or clothing.

Occasionally Tobias was home on Wednesday nights and never cared that Severus was not around. He was terribly tired of canned soup and sandwiches for dinner though so he started eating at home less and less.

If Eileen ever noticed Severus's absences from the house, she never mentioned them. He would pretty much go about his business and do whatever he wanted. He had almost unlimited access to his mothers wand. She usually woke up early to brew her potions or shop for supplies. Since Severus had no bed time, he had not wake time either. He was naturally a night-owl and tended to not get to sleep until 2 a.m. and wake up until 11 a.m. His clothes still did not fit properly. Eileen would use magic to extend the legs of his trousers but they were still too short.

To date Severus had not taken a proper bath since he was three. His hair had remained unwashed all those years but he did take what the Muggles would call a "whore's bath" each day. He cleaned his armpits, privates, feet and bum with a soapy washcloth in the kitchen sink. He magically cleaned the rest of himself each morning. One thing Severus did do was brush his teeth with Muggle toothpaste. His mother used a magical potion mouth-wash only but Severus never felt like his teeth were clean unless he actually brushed them. His teeth may have been ugly, but they were good and no one could ever accuse him of having bad breath.

It was a few weeks before Severus's eleventh birthday and he was dining with the Evans like he would any Wednesday night. He was sitting alone with Lily for once in her room and was going through her school books. It was Christmas hols but she still had a lot of homework. He thought her homework was simple. Basic math, simple science, some history he already knew and she had to read a novel.

By nature Severus was a shy, morose loner who normally would prefer the confines of his own room to anywhere else in the world. He did enjoy his time with Lily and Lily's parents were very kind to him. Despite his enjoyment of visiting the Evans's each Wednesday, he still was not a cheerful kid who liked to laugh and rough-house. He was quiet and almost lazy, preferring to read, draw or just stare into Lily's emerald green eyes. He didn't fancy her; she was a frilly girl, gross. But she was very pretty and she'd stopped nagging him about his manners and language. He'd still swear something awful around her, but tried his hardest not to in front of her parents.

That night her mother made spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. All kids like spaghetti but Severus was not all kids. In fact he was probably the only child on the planet Muggle or otherwise who hated spaghetti with red sauce. But he had manners and would never tell; he'd eat the spaghetti and thank them as always. Even though he did not care for it, it was worlds better than cauliflower.

The family ate their dinner in relative silence that night. Severus was not talking much and neither was Petunia for that matter. Petunia was hardly eating and just sat there looking down at her meat balls. Severus was playing with his food more than he was eating it. He was in a total and complete funk. The realization that he'd never attend any wizarding school was finally hitting him and it was hitting him hard. He'd not told Lily about it yet, he didn't want to upset her. The thought of staying in his shitty house, listening to his parents fight and having no friends after Lily left in a few months was too much for him to bear. He just sat there and twirled the long red strands of pasta and stared off into space.

"Sev, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar!"

"Lily!" her mother said giving her daughter a very dirty look. "That's not a nice thing to say to your guest."

"He eats here every week, he's hardly a guest mummy," Petunia said glaring at Severus.

"Cheer up Sev, we'll be a Hogwarts soon…"

"I'm not goin'," Severus interrupted.

Once again all eyes were on him. He sat with his eyes on his plate, his fork breaking up the strands of spaghetti.

"Sev, why?"

"Me parents can't afford it."

"But your great uncle works there, can't he get you a discount?"

"Yes Mrs. Evans but it's still too much money."

Severus's spaghetti was crushed and played with so much, it looked like rice. The room was silent, even Petunia said nothing, nothing at all.

"Mum, I don't want to go to Hogwarts alone!"

"Shh Lily, there's nothing we can do about it. You'll see him during breaks," Mr. Evans said trying to calm his daughter.

Mr. Evans gave Severus his obligatory drive home. The two were silent, except for a muffled and barely audible "thank you" when Severus left the car. He stayed until the boy was in the house and then returned home.

"Such a shame, that poor boy, this was his only hope," Mrs. Evans said to her retuning husband.

"He seems to be gifted, he can still work in their world, and he does not need proper schooling, just look at all he can do."

"Still though, he can't stay in that…_house_…with those…_people_!" she sneered, trying to dry her dishes.

"That house is where he lives and those people are his parents, not us! This is not our problem!"

The next day Severus was back at the Evans house. They had invited him to come over for dinner as it was the day before Christmas Eve and they knew they would not be seeing him for a few days. He was a friend but not family and Christmas was for family at the Evans house. Mrs. Evans would have loved to have Severus but neglectful or not, he belonged with his family on Christmas.

Petunia was in a fouler mood than usual that night. She stayed in her room with her door shut which greatly pleased Severus. He sat on Lily's bed and drew a picture of her, per her request as her Christmas present. He sketched it quickly and then decided to do the detail work later from home. He was examining her closely for the portrait. He never really stared at her until that moment. Her eyes were a deep shade of green, a very deep shade of green and her hair was a vibrant red. She had the characteristic freckles on her nose and a very nice set of white teeth. Severus was quite amazed that this little witch friend of his was turning into a very lovely girl. She had no shape to her yet but was still an inch or two taller than him.

"Sevvie, please don't draw my freckles."

"Sevvie? I'm gonna draw 'em big and fat now 'cause you called me Sevvie!"

"You don't like that name?"

"I tolerate Sev, Sevvie is just…fucking stupid Lily, or should I call you…Lil-Lil or something equally pathetic?"

She giggled. She looked very sweet and pretty when she laughed. Her teeth were so brilliant and his were so…ugly. Everything about him was ugly, especially compared to her. He was having very odd thoughts about…eww a girl, what was wrong with him?

"Okay no more Sevvie, but if you draw my freckles big and fat, I promise to introduce you as Sevvie to everyone I meet at Hogwarts…oh…uh never mind, I keep forgetting you are not going."

Severus felt like crap. He didn't want her to go without him; he didn't know what he'd do without her. He glanced down at his paper and continued to draw, making sure to ignore the freckles.

Lily came over to take a closer look at her Christmas present. She stared at it for a few seconds, then looked at Severus and started to tickle him. He didn't know what was going on, all he did know was that she was practically on top of him, tickling his neck, his arms and his chest and she wasn't going to stop. He didn't want to burst out in laughter, but he did. He had no idea he was ticklish, but indeed he was. He could feel the tears start to roll down his face as he gasped for air. The louder and harder he laughed, the more she tickled him. His neck was the most sensitive area. The more she tickled him he really thought he was going to die. But death by laughter would not be a bad way to go.

His reprieve came in the form of one Petunia Evans, who raced into the room angrier than hell.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

Lily leapt off of Severus who was lying on the floor, red faced and panting.

"What does it look like, trying to cheer him up."

"You are being too loud! Both of you! Shut up and leave me alone!" she screamed and stomped out of the room. She slammed her door hard which caused Lily to burst out in laughter. She rose to close her door.

"What the fuck is her problem?"

"She got her period a few days ago."

"Eww! Nasty!" Severus said. Why would he want to hear that?

"I know, so gross…and she's been really…bitchy…" she muttered shyly, "…ever since."

Severus joined the Evans for dinner and as usual, her dad drove him home. His gift from the Evans's was a gray wool hat and matching gloves. Lily got him a Muggle art book which all sorts of interesting famous paintings and drawings in it.

Christmas and Boxing Day were not a big deal at the Snape house. His father was home of course but in a bad mood and drunk as usual. His mother was emotionally vacant and he spent most of the time reading in his room.

Late in the evening Severus received the best Christmas gift he'd ever receive, a letter from Hogwarts. It was the same regal looking Hogwarts owl and it carried a letter from his great uncle.

Severus sat on the couch next to his father and read the letter. He was in total and utter shock at what it said.

_Dear Severus,_

_  
You simply must attend Hogwarts next school year. You are of proper age and all Filches go to Hogwarts. I still have the family discount and I will pay for the remainder of your tuition. I will buy your books, wand and robes. I'm sorry to say you will probably need to get second hand books but I trust you to manage the money well. I will send you money and the supply list at the beginning of summer. I'm very excited that you will be attending. I hope you get sorted into Slytherin, you'd do great there._

_  
Happy Christmas,_

_Argus Filch_

Severus felt tears well in his eyes. He could not believe it. As full of disbelief he was that he was not attending, he was even fuller of disbelief that he was now attending. Used books did not offend him, he was happy with anything he could get.

"Father, this letter is from Argus. He said he'd pay for my tuition," Severus said handing his father the letter. His father read it and was silent. He handed the letter back to Severus, stood up, patted his son on his head and then went upstairs.

Eileen did not look overly excited that her uncle was bailing out her son. She simply told him to do well and to make his family proud. He could not wait to share the news with the Evans', but he had to wait until after the holidays.


	12. The Giant

Chapter Twelve: Preparation

**Chapter Twelve: The Giant**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

As Severus suspected, the Evans sans Petunia were thrilled at the news that he would be starting Hogwarts in the fall with Lily. Lily gave him a huge hug when he told her, as did Mrs. Evans. Petunia just rolled her eyes and stomped back up the stairs, slamming her door behind her.

He never let up on his studies and continued mastering his curses, hexes and charms. He was not interested in sports but did study up on Quidditch. He assumed he'd be sorted into Slytherin and he wanted to support his house team. Before long he received another letter, this time from someone he'd not seen in years, his mother's friend, Kathleen.

_Toby,  
Your mum tells me you are going to start Hogwarts soon. I'm so happy for you. I feel bad for your mum, she'll be lonely. Please do us all proud. I hope you get sorted into Ravenclaw__;__ a bright boy such as yourself should have no problem with that. _

_Best of luck, and remember to make friends and have fun!_

Kathleen

Mum will be lonely, is she kidding? Ravenclaw is okay but Filches get sorted into Slytherin. So long as he was not sorted into Hufflepuff, he really didn't care. He just hoped Lily would be in whatever House he was in.

He was down in the kitchen working on a simple basic potion one evening when he heard a rustling from upstairs, followed by some squeals and swears. Next thing he knew he heard his mother flying down the stairs.

"What the fuck is this?" she screamed throwing his coat at him.

_Shit_.

"Um, it's a coat."

"Where the hell did you get it?"

_Shit_.

"Um…dad got it…"

"Your father did no such thing, this coat is expensive! Tell me where you got it."

He stared at her. He didn't want to tell the truth and why should he when a lie would do?

"I stole it," he said putting his head down and avoiding eye contact with her.

"What?" she yelled. She grabbed him by collar and began to slap him hard. She slapped and smacked and soon she was ramming him into the wall. "Me own son a fucking no good thief?"

He was amazed at her strength; her slaps and slams really hurt. He ran to get away but she cast a spell on him that made him stop dead in his tracks and fall right on his face.

"You fuckin' little thief! You better be lying to me boy!"

_Shit._ Maybe the truth would be better than this.

"Okay, okay, I lied, I didn't steal it, it was a present."

"From whom?"

"A friend, Lily, she's a witch! She's a witch and her mum bought me that coat for my birthday," he confessed breathing hard and in a lot of pain. She glared at him in disbelief.

"A friend, why did you not mention her?"

He explained how he met Lily and how her parents allow him to dine with them each week. He told her everything, that she was a mudblood, that her dad drives him in his car, all of it.

She grabbed his arm, hard and yanked him out the door. She told him to take her to the Evans house immediately. He told her where they lived as she dragged him behind her, nearly pulling his arm out of its socket.

"Elm Drive? Fucking middle class?"

He nodded as they proceeded up Elm Drive and arrived at the third house on the right. Eileen pounded on the door. Mrs. Evans opened the door and at first seemed delighted to see Severus and his mother.

"You did this?" Eileen screamed throwing the coat in Mrs. Evans face. Mrs. Evans said nothing but stood there in total shock.

"Look you Muggle bitch, we don't need your charity. You and your mudblood stay the fuck away from my son, you hear me?"

Severus just looked apologetically at Mrs. Evans who still said nothing as Eileen grabbed his arm and dragged him back home. The entire walk back she lectured him and warned him not to see that filthy mudblood again. He did not understand why his mother hated mudbloods all of the sudden, as she herself married a Muggle. Muggle's were far worse than any mudblood.

When Eileen got home, she set wards to the house. She told him that if he tried to sneak out, she'd know, and she'd forbid him to attend Hogwarts in the fall. For the first time that he could remember, he was scared.

Naturally it did not take long for Severus to figure out how to break the wards and escape from his home. He did so on a day when his mother was 'elsewhere mentally' and ran over to Lily's house. It was the middle of the afternoon and he knew she would not be home.

He apologized to Mrs. Evans for his mother's rude behavior. She accepted his apology but told him if it was his mother's wishes that he no longer go to the Evans house, then she had to respect them. She thanked him for coming and apologizing and reminded him that school started in less than six months and he'd be seeing plenty of Lily then. She leaned over and gave him a tiny kiss on the top of the head and a warm smile as she wished him well and sent him off.

He did not know how to feel. He'd never been kissed by anyone. The most affection he saw was an occasional pat on the head by his father. He walked home with his head down and tears welling in his eyes. He was very sad that he would have to go so long without seeing Lily or her mother. When he got home he found he had good reason to cry. His mother was awake and sitting on the sofa, waiting for him.

She was furious when he finally closed the door behind him. He lied and told her he'd just been out for a walk but he knew that she didn't buy that. He couldn't help but notice she was slurring her words some and didn't look very awake. She was clearly still under the effects of whatever potion she'd concocted and he couldn't figure out why she was downstairs looking for him in the first place.

Weak and dizzy though she was she still managed to throw a stinging hex his way, followed quickly by a powerful slapping hex which threw him to the ground hard. It was so intense it knocked the wind out of him and he was left sniveling on the floor seeing stars. She reminded him that he would expect more of the same treatment if he left the house again.

Though he was eleven, he was emotionally much younger in age. He was prone to crying and throwing immature temper tantrums. After his mother retreated up stairs he sat on the floor in the same spot crying violently He was scared, he was in pain and he was sad. He was sad for not being able to be with his friends, as he considered Mrs. Evans a friend as well. He was in pain from falling so far and so fast on his backside that he may have broken his coccyx. And he was scared of what his mother would do to him if she caught him breaking the rules again. He'd been given so much freedom and now it was all taken away. He sat and cried and pondered his fate while slowly regaining his breath. He heard his mother yell from upstairs to shut up and stop his crying; he was no baby and he needed to stop or she'd give him something to cry about.

Despite her threats his tears did not stop. He cried until he made himself sick on the floor. She raced down the stairs and told him to clean it up, the Muggle way. He obliged and tried his hardest to stop the flow of tears that raced down his pallid cheeks. His mother quickly went back to her room and he sat on the couch, and did something he normally never did, he turned on the telly.

He was afraid of his mother's temper and knew his father hated him, so from then on Severus never spoke unless spoken to. If he had to answer a question, he would give brief, concise answers followed by a Ma'am or Sir. He never looked is parents in the face but kept his head lowered at all times and welcomed the greasy masses of black hair to conceal his features from the adults in the house. He spent most of his days and nights reading and learning more. He counted down the days to the Hogwarts Express in his head each morning and could not wait to go get his own wand.

The day for his wand purchase arrived in early July. He received a letter from his great uncle informing him of the supplies he'd need. He discovered he had nearly all the required texts, but would need a new Defense Against The Dark Arts book, a potions kit, new robes along with trousers, socks and shoes, his own toiletries, a trunk, a wand and he could bring a pet. He had no pet to bring, nor any desire to bring one despite his uncle's advice that cats make the best pets and he'd be happy to purchase one for him.

The letter also stated to tell all the shop keepers to put his purchases on the 'Hogwarts Account' and that he'd pay the bill when it arrived. He told him he should spend roughly fifty galleons on everything he needed but reminded Severus that wands can run anywhere from five to five hundred galleons. He said also that he wanted to go with him to help him shop but his cat Mrs. Norris had been taken ill and he simply could not leave her. '_Mrs. Norris was a stupid name for a cat'_ Severus thought though he'd never say that to his great uncle.

The last line of his letter stated that on the following Thursday a man named Hagrid would arrive at Severus's house at nine a.m. to escort him to Diagon Ally, via the Knight Bus. He'd read all abut the Knight Bus and was anxious to see it in person.

Though he asked his mother to join him, she declined and said since he'd freeloaded his way into Hogwarts, he could freeload his own way to Diagon Ally himself. Her response did not surprise him. He didn't need her to go; besides his Hagrid person was going to accompany him.

He was so excited about visiting Diagon Ally for the first time that he simply did not sleep at all the night before. He was wide awake and fully dressed by six a.m. In his boredom he prepared toast and coffee for his father and packed him a lunch as well. His groggy father came down stairs to find his son making a sandwich and pouring a can of hot soup into a thermos.

"What's all this Severus?" he asked still with heavy sarcasm on the name.

"Today I go shoppin' for me school supplies, Sir."

"Ah, you got money?"

"Yes Sir."

"How you gettin' there?"

Severus hesitated. He knew that his father hated talking about magic, and wondered why he even bothered asking his son questions that he did not want to hear the answers to.

"The Knight Bus, Sir. We have no floo, I mean, fire place large enough and I can not Apparate so this bus will take me…Sir," he replied handing his father his lunch with his head hung low.

Tobias took the lunch and left without another word. Severus walked to the stairs and flew up them, something he'd mastered in the last few years. Flying came quite natural to him, though he admitted flying up a flight of stairs was probably no great feat. He opened the door to his mother's room without knocking. He was shocked to see her naked, apparently just starting to dress herself. He quickly looked down and apologized to her before shutting the door. She came after him with a robe wrapped around her. She slapped him across the top of his head before he made it into his own room.

"Damn it boy, you need to knock!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I just wanted to leave a note for you, remindin' you that I was goin' shoppin' for me supplies today and I would not be home 'till the afternoon," he said quickly and emotionlessly. "I promise to knock next time." When he looked up she was gone. He didn't know how long she'd been gone, nor did he care.

Before he knew it, it was nine a.m. and he was sitting outside on his front step, melting in the hot sun. He heard a deep and low honking sound and looked down the street for the bus, but saw nothing. He was now standing in the street, which dead-ended at his house, looking for the bus. '_It's bright purple and huge for fuck-sake, how could I miss it_?' he thought to himself. He heard the honking sound again and something that sounded like a motor-car but still saw nothing. By that time he was standing dead center in the middle of the street, jeans too short, brown shirt wrinkled and stained, greasy long and sweaty black hair pouring over his face, just waiting for this mystery bus. Then he heard a very loud and very vivid honk and it sounded as if it was mere inches from his hooked nose.

Before he could even react, the bus appeared in front of him, like it had always been there. He thought his eyes deceived him so he grabbed the sweaty curtains of hair and pulled them from his face; the bus's front bumper was literally two inches from his waist. That was no hallucination, that was the Knight Bus!

He took a few paces back to examine the bus that he'd read so much about in full view. He noticed the driver, who looked quite old, and who also looked quite annoyed that he nearly ran over this oddball looking kid. He was so mesmerized with looking at this majestic bus that he did not hear the door open, so he was shocked when he saw a giant come off the bus to greet him.

" 'Ello there, Rubeus Hagrid at yur service eh…Severus?" the giant said wearing a warm smile nearly hidden behind a big, bushy beard.

Severus had never seen a giant and was not expecting to that day either. When he saw that mass get off the bus to approach him, he fell flat on his ass onto the scorching hot pavement. He was in too much shock to be as embarrassed as he should have been that he was being so clumsy.

The giant named Hagrid knelt down and offered a gargantuan hand to help Severus up. Severus noticed his hand was suddenly lost in Hagrid's meaty grip as he pulled him up. He pulled with too much force and Severus went flying about three feet into the air. He felt like his arm had been pulled from its socket when he was finally standing upright.

"Woops there, sorry about 'at…don't know me own strength it seems…and you are tiny for an eleven year old," Hagrid said trying to dust off the boy.

Severus stood still and looked straight up at this giant who was twice his height and ten times at least, his girth. Severus wanted to observe the giant more but sudden and sharp pain hit his shoulder, the same one attached to the arm, attached to the hand that Hagrid had yanked on a few moments ago. Severus grabbed his shoulder and began to moan in the pain. At first he thought that the giant had pulled his arm out of his socket, and then he was beginning to think that he really _did_ yank his arm from its socket. He didn't want to cry but the pain was too much for him to bear and it was getting worse. His arm was now going numb and he was scared he'd never be able to move it again.

"Oh no! Oh, what did I do? I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to hurt ya!" Hagrid pleaded trying to rub Severus's now swollen shoulder. As soon as his massive finger touched Severus the pain was tripled and Severus let out an involuntary scream. Hagrid stood in horror looking down at the tiny, scrawny, sickly and then crying little boy.

"Oh no, do ya wanna go inside and see if your mummy can patch it fur-ya?"

"No Sir, she can't."

"Oh I'm no Sir, jus' Hagrid. Well uh let's see. The Headmaster and your great uncle are gonna kill me!"

"Maybe we should go to St. Mungo's?" the conductor asked, getting off the bus to see what all the fuss was about.

Severus did not like the sound of that, but he was in so much pain he did not care. He nodded his head and the conductor helped him onto the bus. He sat across from Hagrid who appeared to have a very large, very wet tear falling from his very large cheek.

"Why you cryin'?"

" 'Cause I hurt a student," he said looking down to the floor.

"You didn't mean to."

"I know, yur great uncle will be so angry when he finds out," he sobbed.

"It was an accident, shit happens."

Hagrid stopped his sobs to stare at the innocent looking boy seated directly across him. He gave Severus a very serious look before he spoke in the softest and gentlest of tones.

"Now there Severus, you ought not be talkin' like dat when you get ter Hogwarts now. Best to not use swears."

_Shit._ He didn't even realize what he'd said.

"I'm sorry, I've been…" he paused as he winced in pain, "…workin' on not swearin' as much, but it's how I talk ya know?"

"Ay…I know. We'll be at St. Mungo's soon."

Severus glanced out the window and was shocked at how fast this bus was going. He lived in northern England, in-between Birmingham and Manchester and a drive to London would normally take hours. Before he knew what hit him the bus was stopping in front of St. Mungo's. He'd hoped the pain would have dulled by the time he arrived, but it had not. The pain was more intense and throbbing now. Each time he took even a shallow breath the pain would intensify and cause him to wince and whimper even louder. Tears continued to stream down his face as the conductor helped him off the bus. This day was not going as he planned. He planned on having fun, being around wizards for the first time, getting his wand, not waiting in a hospital with a giant.

Hagrid pointed to a green sofa for Severus to sit on while he went to get a mediwitch. Severus sat, slumped over and still crying from the horrific pain. He looked up to find Hagrid and noticed a boy across from him, staring at him. The boy had the messiest and most unruly black hair and wire rimmed glasses. He also had a very bruised eye and blood dripping from his mouth. A very old man who resembled him sat beside him with his arm around the boy. The man was his father or grandfather obviously and as much as Severus did not like his parents, he desperately wished one or both of them were with him now, comforting him like this man was to his son or grandson.

It wasn't just tears flowing from his eyes, it was very loud and audible whimpering sound coming from his mouth too and then he began to shake. He looked around but saw no sign of the giant still and he was starting to feel sick to his stomach. He got up to go find a loo when he spotted the giant coming for him. He found the loo and the giant followed him in.

Severus didn't make it to the toilet and instead ducked his head into the sink and vomited up pure bile. In between gags and dry heaves, some more bile would come up, nearly all of it getting caught in his hair. Each time he heaved the pain in his shoulder grew stronger, making him cry more and making him feel sicker.

"There there now, better out than in I always say," Hagrid said getting a wet paper towel to clean Severus's face and hair with.

Severus finally glanced up and looked up at Hagrid. He still had vomit in his hair and on his red and sweaty face, and the most disgusting taste in his mouth. Hagrid tried, he could tell, to be as gentle as he could as he attempted to clean the poor boy up. He still managed to knock Severus off his balance a few times, before finally succeeding in getting the boy as clean as possible.

"Can you cast a cleansing charm on me?"

"Oh no, I'm not allowed to use magic."

"What? Why?"

"Let's not worry 'bout that, the mediwitch will clean yur up better, now lets go sit and wait fer her."

Hagrid escorted Severus back out to the couch across from the messy haired boy and his father or grandfather. Within a few minutes a mediwitch came up and asked the boys' companion what happened.

"My son fell off his broom; he has a bad cut on his eye and lost a few teeth."

The mediwitch was writing down everything the man said when she was interrupted by the very loud sobs of one Severus Snape.

"What happened to him?" she asked Hagrid.

"Oh uh…I uhh…well…I sort of…"

"Well out with it, I don't have all day!" she snapped.

"I uhh…tore his arm out of its socket."

The boy and his father both gasped as the mediwitch's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Oh my, we must see him at once," she said as she immediately started to head down the hall.

"Hey, wait a minute, my son has been waiting longer than him!" the man shouted.

"His injuries are far more serious, you'll have to wait," she said glaring at the man, "this way, come, come!" she motioned to Hagrid who followed holding Severus's good hand.

Severus followed the cold sounding woman down the hall and into a tiny room. Within a few seconds there were three mediwizards in the room and they asked Hagrid to leave.

"Drink this, it's for your pain," the mediwitch said, pouring a vial of yellow liquid down Severus's throat. It tasted disgusting, like rubbing alcohol mixed with dirt. Within few moments he did notice that his pain was greatly decreased.

"Now the only way to fix this is to pop it back in," she said with a delicate smile, "now you two will need to hold him down."

The two mediwizards complied and now Severus was very frightened. Why did he need to be held down?

"One, two, three!" the mediwitch said as she pushed into his shoulder from the front, and a mediwizard pulled on it from behind.

The pain that Severus had felt all morning was nothing in comparison to the sudden excruciating pain that he felt in his entire upper half of his body. He heard not one, but three very loud pops as they continued to push on his shoulder. A numbing pain shot though his arms and down to his fingertips, followed by a burn. The mediwitch and wizard backed off and looked at him for a moment. To his shock, he did not scream. He could not scream. The pain was too bad for him to scream or speak. He just cried, but his cries became much louder once he felt the bones in his shoulder start to slowly move back out of place.

"I want me mummy," he whimpered. He didn't know why he said that. The words just came from his mouth as the pain died down enough for him to speak. "It's back out again…ouch," he cried harder and louder.

"Where is your mummy?"

"Home…" he sniffled, "but we have no floo and Hagrid can't do magic, he can't Apparate to get her."

"How did you get here?" one of the mediwizards asked him.

"Knight Bus."

"Where is she, I'll Apparate and get her," the same mediwizard offered.

"Derby, Spinner's End, last house, number eleven."

"I'll be back," he said leaving the room.

"Can I have more pain potion?"

"No we gave you all we could. We need to try to pop it back in again and if that does not work then you'll need surgery."

He noticed the witch looking at him with remorse in her soft blue eyes. She leaned in and gave him a tiny kiss on the forehead and then gave him a kind smile.

Within a few moments the mediwizard returned with an irate looking Eileen Snape in tow.

"Mummy!" he yelped, holding out his one good arm.

"Oh now I'm _mummy_, what happened?"

"It was an accident, Hagrid is a giant and I fell and he pulled on me arm to help me up and he pulled it out of its socket," he cried as his mother finally got close enough to him to touch him.

She leaned in some and he rested his head on her chest just beneath her chin. She put her arm around his good side told him he'd be fine. He didn't know why nor did he care at the time, but being held in his mothers embrace felt unbelievably good. He suddenly felt warm, safe and even the pain was lessened. Before long he was taken from her arms so they could try again to reset his arm. She stayed close by and told him the he would be fine.

The mediwitch and wizard pushed and pulled on him again, and this time it popped into place by a very loud single pop and a blood curdling scream. They let him go and the setting held.

"He'll need this arm in a sling for at least a month and he'll need muscle strengthening and pain potions…"

"I brew those myself," Eileen interrupted as she helped Severus off the high table. "Thank you."

She walked with him under her arm back out into the lobby where a red faced and very wet faced Hagrid sat sobbing mercilessly into his enormous hands.

"Hagrid," Eileen said approaching the hysterical giant.

"Mum you know him?"

"Of course I do! Think I'd let you out of the house with a stranger?"

"You're uncle is gonna kill me, I'm so sorry. I heard him screamin' and I…I just feel so bad!"

"It's alright Hagrid, you meant no harm and Severus is a tough boy, aren't you?"

He most certainly was not but that was not the time to debate his mother. He smiled as best he could given the amount of pain he was in.

"Let's try this again in a week; I think he's had enough for today. I'll side-by-side Apparate him home now to rest."

"Oh if you think so Mrs. Snape. I'm so sorry. Oh uh, he was sick earlier, he's probably hungry now."

The boy with messy hair started to giggle when he heard that Severus had been sick. Severus looked over his shoulder and glared at the child. The same mediwitch who helped him then came to take that pratt back with her.

"Thank you Hagrid. Good day," she said as Severus waved good bye to Hagrid.

He never side-by-side Apparated before and he was quite nervous. He did as he was told, he clung close to his mother, he said nothing and he kept his mind closed as well. She managed to get him home in one piece. It was a bizarre, uncomfortable and unsettling feeling and one he wished not to feel again. As soon as they arrived by the river across from their house he was so overcome with dizziness and nausea that he fell to his knees and vomited up what was left of the pain potion.

Eileen helped her son up and got him inside. She followed him upstairs and got him into bed. She removed his shoes, socks and jeans and left him in his t-shirt and underwear. She propped him up and got him another pillow to support his slinged-arm. She cast a cooling charm on the room and pulled a sheet over him to his chest. She told him she needed to go get supplies to make his pain potions and that she'd be back soon. He was fast asleep before she even closed his bedroom door.


	13. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

**Chapter Thirteen: The Wand Chooses the Wizard**

**AN:** I know there is a specific second-hand robe shop in Diagon Alley 'now' but in this story, let's assume that had not opened just yet.

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus slept until he heard a ruckus down stairs. He heard shouting from his father and his mother.

"A giant?"

"He's only half giant really!"

'_Hagrid is only half giant? I'd hate to see a full giant_,' Severus thought to himself. He then heard stomping feet coming up the stairs before his door flew open. Tobias stood in the doorway, red faced, looking at his son in anger.

"I told you, he's fine, all patched up."

"His arm was torn from its socket woman!"

"Not a big deal, is it Severus?" she asked as Severus shook his head. "See, he's fine," Eileen said before closing his door.

A week later he found himself slinged and seated on his front step again, waiting for the Knight Bus. As promised the bus arrived but arrived a few minutes late. Hagrid slowly exited the bus and stood on the street with his head hung low. Severus thought the half-giant looked very small at that moment. He got up and boarded the bus. Hagrid sat across from him and handed him a brown paper bag without making eye contact.

"It's fur you, as an ahh, apology see."

"Oh, thanks," Severus said opening the bag with one hand. Inside were a bunch of chocolate frogs and some _every flavor beans_. He was not mad at Hagrid and really wished the giant goofball would look him in the face without crying. He munched on the beans: strawberry, his favorite, steak, eww, eggs, too runny, chocolate and then…foot. With the foot came the end to his every flavor beans pig-out. He spit out the sweaty feet tasting one and tried to smile to Hagrid who still looked at him with the most extreme guilt.

"I see the Headmaster and my great uncle have not killed ya."

"Nope, they uh, were not pleased but uh, it was a mistake so…" he said looking down to the ground again.

Before Severus knew it, they had arrived in Diagon Alley. This time Severus could walk around and enjoy himself. It was a Thursday morning so the place was not too crowded, but he did see witches and wizards walking about. Some seemed rush to get somewhere, some just took their time window shopping, and some looked to be about his age and on the same mission as he.

"Well let's uh, get cha some, er, robes firs' eh?" Hagrid asked pointing towards the robe shop. Severus had never worn robes. Even pureblood youths wore Muggle type clothing until they started school. He walked in and was amazed at how many different styles there were, and colors. Some were modest, others were racy.

For Hogwarts however, he had a very specific list of what he needed to get. He needed five long sleeved plain white shirts, five pair of plain black trousers, three sets of outer school robes with the Hogwarts insignia, (he'd get his colored tie and scarf after the sorting). He also required three pairs of heavy gloves, one hat, one pair of shoes and one pair of boots along with five pairs of socks in any color.

He walked over to the rack that had the Hogwarts outer robes. At first glance all were similar but the prices did vary. He reached out to touch a pair when he was interrupted by a woman's cough.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the witch asked politely looking down at the scrawny boy. "Hogwarts, first year?"

"Yes."

"Ah ha, I see, well then these are for you. Where are your parents?"

"Oh he's with me, I'm uh work at Hogwarts see, Rubeus Hagrid."

"Very well Mr. Hagrid," she said looking up at the partial giant. "You know what to purchase then?"

"Oh yeah…uh, these here robes will be on the Hogwarts account see."

The witch glared down at the boy and suddenly her tone was not as friendly as it was a few moments prior.

"Well then you are in the wrong place, Hogwarts account robes are through there," she spoke and lazily pointed towards a back room, "in the second-hand shop through there…go on."

Hagrid led Severus to the back part of the shop. The back closet was tiny, cramped and dark. It smelled of mildew and old sweat. Some of the robes looked absolutely ancient.

"No worries, we'll just search 'ere for the best ones," Hagrid said going through the mass of black robes.

Severus could not do much since he could not move his left arm at all, so he sat on a cushion and let Hagrid do the search for him. Severus heard the witch in the next room greet another customer. He wondered if she'd be as rude to them as she was to him.

"Ah Mr. Black, time for your son to start?"

"Yes, very soon, we'll be needing some of your finest robes."

"Oh we have plenty, on this rack we have fine silken robes of all sizes, and over here are thicker Egyptian cotton ones which work better for boys I think, since they are sturdier. Also as you know I can make him a set of magical robes which will grow with him, but I reserve those more for families who do not wish to spend a lot of money on robes each year. Naturally I can also custom make him robes of any material with the insignia each year if that is what you prefer, I'd just need to take the boys measurements."

"I think we'll go with the custom made ones, of your strongest but most comfortable cotton," he heard the man say.

"Oh no dearie, that room is for the second hand robes," Severus heard the witch squeal. When he turned he saw a very tall boy with striking gray eyes and black hair standing a few inches from him, sneering at him. Severus sneered back and never broke eye contact with the boy. The boy stood and glanced around the room of dusty old robes and then stared back down at Severus.

"What the fuck are ya lookin' at?" Severus snapped. The boy lifted his brows as a slight smile creased from his lips.

"Nothing of value it seems," he said. Severus noticed his eyes widened further when he saw Hagrid come out from behind the rack and give him a look which terrified him.

"Sirius, get out of there!" his father yelled. The boy quickly turned and left to the brightly lit shop.

Severus stood to see what Hagrid had in his hands.

"Now there Severus, what did I tell ya about yur language there?"

"You said not to swear at school, I'm not in school, I'm in some snobby bitch's shop with a fuckin' arsehole kid breathing down me neck for no good fuckin' reason now aren't I?"

Severus could have sworn he saw the half-giant go white faced and nearly speechless at his tirade.

"Are those for me?"

"Oh uh, yeah! These are the best ones I can find. They all look new actually."

Severus looked at the three robes presented to him. Hagrid was right, they did look new. They could possibly have only been one year old. He noticed one was that Egyptian cotton the shop-keep-bitch was telling that tosser back there about, and the other was a very soft silk. The third one just seemed like a normal stock, a blend.

Severus tried them on, none fit him perfect. The fine silk ones were a hair too short, the cotton ones were a hair too long and the blend one were a tad too wide.

"Maybe she can alter them fer ya?" Hagrid asked escorting Severus from the dark and smelly room.

Severus noticed the annoying twat was standing on a step being measured. He didn't care if they were altered or not really and he didn't want Hagrid to interrupt the bloomin' cunt while she fitted _His Majesty_ over there. Before he could voice that, Hagrid was interrupting her.

"No, second hand robes come as-is, no alterations. I'll bill the Hogwarts account, good day," she said never even rising or facing them. The boy smirked at Severus as he and the half-giant left the store.

Their next stop was a general clothing store. Severus was pleased that there were no second hand trousers in there and he could pick whatever he needed with the Hogwarts account. He got his trousers, shirts, gloves, his hat and settled on five pairs of simple black socks.

He then got his shoes and boots and finally made his way to the book and supply shop. He got a second hand potions-kit and a brand new Defense Against the Dark Arts text book. He got his book-bag, quills, pencils, ink and notebooks too.

The last stop was the one he was looking forward to the most and the most anxious about…his wand. He could have gotten his own wand years ago if his mother wasn't so cheap and lazy. He knew that other kids probably got theirs a long time ago and ironed out all the kinks by now. Of course not having his own wand did aid him with his controlled wandless magic, so it was not necessarily a bad thing.

He entered Ollivander's shop and was amazed at how cramped and utterly disorganized it was.

"Ah Hagrid, we have a new student I see."

"Yes, this is Mr. Severus Snape."

Severus liked that he was called Mr. It made him feel grown up and important.

"Hogwarts account?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Yes."

"I guess show me your cheapest wands," Severus muttered.

"No, no, no son, it does not work that way. The wand chooses the wizard, not the other way 'round. Now we have to just awaken the wand that was made solely for your use Mr. Snape."

Mr. Ollivander escaped behind his counter and came back a few moments later with at least twenty boxes of wands.

First Severus tried a black walnut with dragon heart string….it did nothing at all. Next, he tried elm with unicorn, the end set off a single spark and then made a fizzle sound. Third, he tried a cherry wood with dragon and all the paintings fell from the wall.

He found one he thought might work, it was eight and three quarter's inches, walnut with phoenix. But even though it worked, it felt too sluggish and almost heavy. Mr. Ollivander told him that when the correct wand was discovered, he would know in an instant and have no reservations.

Hagrid eventually sat down; it seemed Mr. Snape's wand was taking a very long time to be discovered. After two hours and nearly destroying the shop, Severus picked up his two hundredth and thirty fifth wand.

"I hesitate on this one Mr. Snape, as it's our oldest and finest wand. I fear that the Hogwarts account would not cover this. I've been waiting my entire life to see if a witch or wizard would ever claim this one as their own. Would you still like to try it?"

Severus was exhausted and his bad arm was throbbing. He was not leaving without a wand however.

"Yes, I'd like to try. How old is it?"

"This wand is eight hundred and fifty-seven years old. It's yew and phoenix feather. It's thirteen and one quarter inches long and has a very fine manicured handle."

Mr. Ollivander opened the old and dusty box to reveal a perfectly straight and very well widdled deep brown wand. The handle did indeed have an engraving of Celtic knots on it. Unlike the others which were not even and had lumps and bumps, this one was hand crafted by a wand-making master with an emphasis on its appearance as much as on its ability. Severus was afraid to touch it. What if it was the one? It's the most expensive wand in the shop; he'd never be able to get it. He was about to touch it when he pulled back suddenly.

"No, give me the walnut and phoenix. I can't afford this and if it works, I'll always know that it's sitting here waiting for me and I just can't have it."

"Nonsense, you must try it boy, I insist."

Severus shot him a dirty look and reached for the wand. He prayed that it would do little to nothing and he would not have to purchase it.

Instead a flash of white light shot from the end of this wand and he felt a tingle and a slight warm shock radiate throughout his entire body. He swished and flicked and the wand made very audible wind-moving sounds as he quickly was able to levitate all the imposter wands away and back to their cubby holes. This was his wand. This wand had waited eight hundred and fifty-seven years for Severus Snape to walk into the shop that day and purchase it.

"How much?"

"Like I said, this wand has waited a very long time, and I have wand collectors in here often wanting to purchase it for top dollar. Now that this wand has an owner, I definitely wish to sell it to no one but you. This wand goes for three hundred and fifty Galleons."

Severus's mouth dropped. That was more money than he could comprehend.

"How much for the walnut with phoenix?" he humbly asked. Argus had told him to spend roughly fifty Galleons. He'd already spent about sixty five.

"Nine Galleons."

_Shit._

"I'll take the walnut," he said hanging his head low, fighting back the tears. He didn't' mind second hand robes and supplies but this wand was different. This wand was HIS wand and he didn't want a wand collector coming in to snatch it up.

"Well now hold on; let me see if I can work something out with the Headmaster…"

"No, it's me great uncle, he's payin'. He works at Hogwarts."

"What is his name?"

"Argus Filch."

"I've never heard of an Argus Filch, Elizabeth, Hyllus…"

"He's a squib."

Mr. Ollivander was taken a-back. He winced as though squib was a bad word. Mr. Ollivander retreated behind the counter, leaving Severus holding HIS wand.

Hagrid looked sad and concerned. Severus's heart was sinking. He'd never asked for much, but the magic he could perform with that wand…it was nothing like his mother slow and sluggish wand. This was crisp and quick and precise. This was his wand.

"I've decided to lower the price to three hundred, and your great uncle agreed to purchase it…on a payment plan. Congratulations Mr. Snape, enjoy your new wand."

Severus was in shock. He couldn't believe his great uncle would do this; it would probably take him seven years to pay it off. He examined his new wand closely. He loved it, but hated the color.

"Sir, is there any way to change its color?"

"Yes…I will do it free of charge for you. What color?"

"Black."

"Very well, it will take me one hour. Now are you certain? Black?"

"Oh yes, black, please."

"Come back in an hour. Now I can not stress the importance of what I must say enough, this wand is delicate. If it breaks it can not be repaired. So many wizards, young ones like you in particular, stow their wands in their pants pocket. I urge you not to do that, as it can snap much easier that way. You must find another place to stow it, understand?"

Severus nodded his head.

"One hour Mr. Snape," Mr. Ollivander said walking away.

"Come on now, let's get you some ice cream while we wait," Hagrid offered.

Severus had never had ice cream before. He went to the shop and saw a mess of colors and a sea of flavors. He didn't know what to do. He liked strawberries, so he chose strawberry. Hagrid got a huge cone full of bubble gum and chocolate sprinkles. It was Hagrid's treat and the two sat outside beneath the blazing July sun, eating their ice cream.

It was good, very good. It felt good to have something so cold on such a hot day. The little chunks of whole strawberries were frozen and almost crunchy, he loved it.

While he was enjoying his treat, the boy from the robe shop walked by with his father next to him. He glanced over at Severus and giggled. Severus overheard the boy say to his father, "Pink ice cream? What a pansy."

Severus did not know much about friends and wizards and Hogwarts, but he did know this, he did not like the boy he learned was named Sirius Black.

**AN:** Thanks to those who have reviewed both here and on my Live Journal. I'm Bamachick73 on LV btw if you wish to find me there. I'm always interested to know what you are thinking! Also again apologies for my lack of betas. I had four and now I have none. Two had personal things come up and simply could not continue for me, and two just vanished. This story when it's all said and done will be very long so I understand why a beta would maybe not be up to the task. I'm trying my best to keep it as error free as possible. 


	14. A Bunch of Freaks

**Chapter Fourteen: A Bunch of Freaks**

**AN:** Part of this takes place in "_The Prince's Tale_" and I'm not going to rewrite that entire sequence. But I am adding just a tad to the train sequence when Black and Potter insult Slytherin to Snape and Lily.

Also I already know all the 'wand' euphemisms, I tried to make as few references as possible to his 'wand' but no matter what, they all sound funny.

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus was too excited about his day and his wand purchase to not share the news with his best friend. When he got home his mother was zonked out as usual so he went off to show Lily.

Mrs. Evans was hesitant to let him inside but he ensured her that his mum said it was okay for him to come show Lily his new magic wand. Seeing the poor boy in a sling didn't hurt in his pleas for entrance.

She told him he could go upstairs into Lily's room. He noticed Petunia's door was open and she did not appear to be at home. He knocked on Lily's door and she smiled when she saw it was her friend.

"What happened to your arm?"

"Got torn out of its socket by a…giant." It seemed that giant sounded fiercer than half or part giant. He wished he'd had a camera to document the look of horror, terror and almost excitement on her face. Her eyes were bulging out and her mouth was dropped.

"A giant attacked you?"

"Oh no, not that excitin', naw he was helpin' me up and he tugged too hard, ripped it right out."

She leaned forward, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a strong hug, followed by a whispered, "are you okay?"

Wow, if getting your limbs torn out by giants was all it took to impress a girl, maybe he would pay Hagrid to rip his leg off next time he saw him.

"Oh yeah, fine really…look, my wand!" He held up the majestic black wand, so straight and polished and perfect. "Look," he pointed the wand to a stack of books she was reading and they all levitated. "Pretty neat huh?"

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to get mine! One more month mum says."

"I gotta use the loo," he said leaving her room towards the pathetically pink bathroom. He'd taken Lily's various pleas to put the seat back down to heart this time, and even washed his…hand, which was not easy.

On his way back to her room he glanced into Petunia's room. The color had changed; it was now violet with yellow bedding and curtains. He saw a letter on her bed with a Hogwarts seal on it. He simply could not help himself; he read the letter. He could not believe Dumbledore would write a letter to a Muggle! That letter was a bunch of shit and he was going to share it with Lily.

"Did you know about this?" he asked handing her the letter.

"Where did you get this?"

"Did you?"

She shook her head and opened it.

"That's bullshit, how can your sister even write a letter to Hogwarts? How's that even possible? Unless…somehow there are some wizards who can deliver messages from Muggle Post to Hogwarts perhaps."

"This Dumbledore sure seems like a nice man, did you read this?"

"Unfortunately," he sneered.

"Sev!"

After the Petunia incident, Severus thought it best to just stay away from Lily. He'd not seen Petunia that angry since the Beatle's broke up the year prior. She calling him a freak meant nothing to him, but lashing out at Lily like she did really angered him. He thought it best to just stay away. He'd see Lily in three weeks at Kings Cross and he himself wanted to study some more.

He was so excited about starting school that he had his trunk packed a full two weeks before class. He wished the trunk were his, but it was his mother's. Her initials were magically carved into the oak in bold blue letters, with a Ravenclaw insignia next to them. He begged for a new trunk but she said that would do, and he'd only bring the one trunk. He didn't have many belongings so one trunk was ample. It's not like he hadn't mastered the shrinking spell anyway.

On the night before he left for Hogwarts his father decided to pay him a visit. He knocked and entered Severus's candle-lit room and sat on his bed across from him.

"So you are sure boy that this is what you want?"

"Yeah," he replied very matter-of-factly.

"Well, good then. So be it. So what will they teach ya that you don't already know?"

"Just to control my magic more and they'll teach me more stuff."

"And you'll be around, people like…you?"

"Freaks you mean?" he glared at his father, just waiting for the words to escape Tobias's mouth. "I know that's what you think."

"You a mind-reader now boy?"

"No, but you are a Muggle, you'll never understand."

"Ay, I'm a Muggle and ay, I'll never understand…but I don't think ya a freak."

"You've called me one before, I've heard ya. I hear your fightin', I'm not deaf ya know."

"Now Tob…Severus, I say them things in anger. I don't mean them. I just get angry. I don't think ya a freak boy, 'kay?"

Severus just glared at his father, not believing a word of it. He noticed a softness in his father's eyes that he'd never seen before. His father almost seemed…sad.

"You takin' that?" Tobias asked pointing to the torn and tattered bear sitting on Severus's night stand.

"That old thing? No, I'm no baby."

Tobias reached forward and grabbed the bear. He held it firm and remembered all the times he'd seen Toby clinching that bear around. The bear was looking up at Tobias with black wide eyes as he remembered the state of the bear when he found it. He didn't even have any eyes.

"You know you used to love this bear. You'd grasp on to him everyday. Once I was headin' to the pub and you came runnin' after me down the street, wearing nothin' and holdin' on to this bear screamin' 'Daddy, daddy, daddy…you didn't kiss the bear good-bye!'" he said with a very nostalgic look on his face. "So I ran back, scooped you up and carried ya back home. I kissed that stinky old bear like ya wanted, got ya dressed and put ya to bed, do you remember that?"

"No," he said trying desperately to remember. "How old was I?"

"Oh, not quite three, it was chilly out, autumn and there you was runnin' down the street, naked as the day you were born, all upset that I didn't kiss this damn bear of yours good-bye," Tobias said starting to giggle. "Stupid huh? To remember such a thing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well now, it's gettin' late, I see you're all packed. Now you know I don't think much of education, but if yer gonna go, then go! Do well, show 'em wizards that boys from the industrial north are just as good as any other, hell, we're better even, just look at our football team…"

"Wizards don't play football," Severus interrupted.

"Oh well, whatever they play, I'm sure us from 'round here do it best."

"It's just me and Lily from around here. There's a small wizarding village in Yorkshire, that's the closest. Wizards care more about your family blood lines than where you are from, I don't think they'll give a toss that I'm from the outskirts of Manchester."

"Ah, I see. Well, just…do a good job and make lots of friends. What professions do wizards do?"

Why was his father suddenly so interested in the matter? He never liked talking about magic before and definitely didn't like hearing about it.

"All sorts, healers, politics, potions, commerce…just like you lot."

"Ah, well what strikes your fancy then?"

"I don't know…don't have to know 'till fifth year."

"Just don't become a barrister."

"I can promise you that," he said looking his father in the eye for the first time in that entire conversation.

"Okay well, it's late and you have a big day, so uh…" he paused and stared down at the bear again. "Uh, do well okay?" he said. He stared at the bear a minute longer and then lifted the bear to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss on top of its head. He then placed the bear back on the night stand and leaned over to kiss his son on the top of his head. "Good-bye Severus."

Severus didn't know what to do or say. He was shocked that after all that time his father waited until the night before he left for Scotland to be kind to him. "Dad?"

"Yes," Tobias replied, standing in his son's doorway.

"You can write me you know."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, apparently Muggles can write, normal post. Just write Severus Snape, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland on the envelope and put a stamp on it, somehow the letter will get to Hogwarts."

"Oh…okay then…goodnight….son," he whispered slowly closing the door to Severus's room.

Before Tobias left for work he peeked inside Severus's room; the bear was gone.

Eileen and Severus boarded the train to London at seven a.m. He was wearing his dreary and poorly fitted Muggle clothing. Since he was wearing short sleeves and jeans he had no place to stow his wand. He remembered Mr. Ollivander's advice not to stow his wand in his pockets for fear of it snapping. Since they had the compartment to themselves he opened his trunk to show his mother his wand again. She'd never really expressed any interest in his wand up to that point. He got it out and held it for her.

Eileen reached forward to examine it closer when he quickly pulled the wand back so she could not touch it.

"No mum, I put a spell on it, so if anyone touches it their hand will burn, 'cept me of course."

"Where did you learn that spell?"

"One of the books."

"That spell is Dark Magic Severus," she nearly shouted leaning into him, "Put that wand away now!"

He complied. He'd kept an eye out for the Evans' but never saw them board the train. It was possible that they took the six a.m. train instead. His mother did not speak to him for the rest of the long ride. All of his books were packed so he had nothing to do but watch the country side and think about how great Hogwarts was going to be. Before long, he fell asleep.

He was awakened when the train came to a stop. His mother was already de-boarding with this trunk; he had to chase after her to keep up. "Mum wait up!"

She stopped and glared at him.

"Mum I want to change into me robes," he commanded.

She opened the trunk and gave him the clothing he desired. He retreated to the bathroom and emerged a few minutes later in his school uniform.

"The Platform is over there, Platform nine and three quarters," she said pointing towards the brick pillar.

"Nine and three quarters?"

"Yes, look see those kids?" she asked. He saw two kids with their carts full of trunks and baggage just run straight into the brick pillar. "Go on, follow them, take this trunk," she said handing him the trunk. She didn't even bother getting him a cart.

"Are you not coming with me?"

"No, come here," she said leaning down to give him a tiny kiss on the top of his greasy head. "Go on now, and you better thank Argus when you see him!"

"I will…bye mummy," he said in disbelief that his mother was not going through to see the train off. He walked over to the pillar but looked back only to find his mother had vanished. There was no sign of Lily anywhere. He saw another boy who looked almost as small and scrawny as him and he too was in his robes as well. The boy had two parents who had just kissed and hugged him and seemed to be following him to the platform. Severus got up the courage and walked through the pillar into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. He dropped his trunk and boarded the train.

He was walking down the narrow corridor when he spotted Lily. There were two other boys sitting across from her, one he recognized instantly as that Sirius Black from the robe shop. The other looked familiar as well. He opened the door and sat next to Lily, who appeared to be weeping.

As soon as he sat the other boy who was walking behind him came in and asked him if there was room for him to sit. Severus nodded at the boy and then turned his attentions back to Lily.

Severus could not for the life of him understand why Lily cared so much about what Petunia thought of her. She hated when he bashed Muggles so he just bit his tongue and tried to cheer her up.

As soon as he mentioned Slytherin that other boy he barely recognized started in on him. Who was this asshole and why did he have such strong opinions on the finest house at Hogwarts? That tosser Black seemed to share in his loathing of Severus's house of choice as well. He glared over at the third boy to see if he was going to trash his house too. The boy was suddenly red faced and held his head low, apparently not wanting to say much.

Black was getting on Severus's nerves, so Severus just insulted him back. Why would anyone prefer brawn to brains anyway?

"Where're you going, seeing as you have neither?" Black asked with a sadistic smile. Severus did not respond but glared back instead.

"You there, what house do you want to get sorted into?" Black asked turning his attentions to the tiny and sickly looking boy seated next to him.

The light brown hair boy looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

"Come on now, you gotta have a preference," the boy with glasses said.

"I dunno, they are all good in their own ways really," the boy finally volunteered. Black and the other boy just started to laugh while Severus began to feel more and more uncomfortable.

He stared at the messy haired boy with glasses more intently. The boy had the whitest, shiniest, straightest, evenest and most perfect set of teeth Severus had ever seen in his life. They also looked just a tad too large for this boy's, all be it, big mouth. He was the boy from St. Mungo's who had all his teeth knocked out that day. Hmm, interesting.

"No really, I'd be happy in any house," the light brown haired boy volunteered again.

"Even Slytherin?" Black asked, making sure to stare at Severus the entire time.

"Well yeah, for starters their Quidditch team is great…"

"Do you play?" the big toothed boy interrupted.

"No, but I'm a fan. The house is quite honorable actually; each house has its own good and bad traits really."

Severus was not paying attention to the boy who was trying to make peace. Instead he focused solely on the boy and his perfect, nice and fake teeth. No way a tooth re-growing potion could grow teeth that lovely. The boy stopped laughing when he noticed Severus staring at him.

"How are those denture's workin' out for ya?" Severus asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sev!" Lily said, trying to get him out of this mess.

"Dentures?" Black asked, now roaring in laughter at his mate, newly found or otherwise.

"What do you know of it, last time I saw you, you were sniveling in a corner with a bruised arm."

"NO! A giant had ripped his arm right out of its socket you tosser!" Lily yelled, finally fed up at all the nonsense.

"Really?" the smaller boy asked. "Cool."

Severus crinkled his nose and stared in bewilderment at the boy, a girl being impressed by a giant ripping one's arm out its socket was one thing, but a bloke? Hmm.

"God where are you guys from, I can hardly understand you. Your grasp of the English language is sorely lacking," Black said sitting back in his seat with a large grin.

"I fell off my Cleansweep-Four and lost some teeth, it's nothing really. 'Cept they couldn't regrow them, I cracked the roots." the messy haired boy said, suddenly looking embarrassed.

"Cleansweep Four? Cool," the tiny boy said again. This boy was easily impressed.

"Yeah and I didn't snivel once either!"

With that Lily couldn't take it anymore, she told Severus that she was leaving and motioned for him to come with her. Just before he closed the compartment door he heard one of them scream "Snivellus" to him. He had a feeling that name would stick too. He also had a feeling he would not like those boys at all, and hoped to God they did not get sorted into Slytherin with he and Lily.

**AN:** Okay so I took some artistic license with that one….hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Hexes and a Sorting Hat

**Chapter Fifteen: Hexes and a Sorting Hat**

**AN:** I do take one direct quote from JK in this chapter.

_Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. Lily lectured him on egging-on those annoying boys, he snapped back saying there was no reason for them to be so stuck-up and mean. She said she really wanted to make friends at Hogwarts, not enemies. He agreed with her, it was never his intention to get into an argument, especially before the train even arrived at Hogwarts. The two spent the rest of the trip quietly looking out at the wondrous landscape from their window.

The train finally stopped and Severus's stomach started to rumble. He was starving but suddenly he was fiercely nervous. Each time he breathed more butterflies would fly in his stomach and he was starting to break a sweat. He walked in-front of Lily, and led her over towards Hagrid, who he could see was waiting for all of the first years.

"That's him, that's the giant."

"Really, he doesn't look so fierce."

She was so suddenly unimpressed it seemed.

"He's not, he's nice, he's just…big."

Hagrid stood tall before the group of first years. They all stood back some and looked up at him in amazement.

"'Ello Mr. Snape! How yer feelin'?"

"Fine thanks," he said with embarrassment.

"All right now, come on, don' be shy. Now all yer first years need to take these boats here towards the castle, then Professor McGonagall will be waitin' fer ya once you get there."

"Boats?" Severus said to Lily. Why did he not know about the boats? He thought they took a carriage led by Thestrals not boats. He hated boats. He did not know why as he'd never been on one, but he knew he hated water and that water looked freezing. "I bloody hate boats Lily."

"That much is obvious from here Snivelly; have you ever even touched water?" Black teased while the denture-boy laughed on as well. Without even thinking Severus grabbed his wand, pointed it right at Sirius and he muffled the incantation for the stinging hex. A shot of white light shot from his wand and landed on Sirius's arm as he tried to get out of the way to dodge it.

"Sev!"

"It's nothin', it's just a stingin' hex for fuck sakes Lily," he said proudly boarding the boat. "Come on then," he said as he waited for her to get into the boat. "What do you care if he got stung?"

"I don't Sev, it's just…I mean, you're gonna get in trouble and we haven't even gotten to school yet."

"Exactly, we're not even _in_ school, so how can I get in trouble?"

She reluctantly boarded the boat and shot Severus a concerned and ticked-off look. Why did she care, that pratt had it coming. None of the water touched him and the boat ride was not too terrible as it turned out. He was still thankful when the boats finally reached their destination and he could be back on dry land where he belonged. The irony of the whole situation was that Slytherin House was attributed to water and their common room was beneath the Black Lake. The thought of his hatred of cold water and having to live in a cold and damp dungeon did make Severus start to laugh. What made him laugh more was the sight of Sirius Black, still clutching his arm in obvious pain.

"Sev, isn't that spell supposed to just sting for a second, and not hurt much?"

"Yeah…but I sort of modified it."

"You did what?"

"I modified it to last longer and hurt more. Don't worry, he'll be fine…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Sev that's…wicked."

"It's just a little spell; he's not in any danger, why do you care? He's an asshole."

"Sev, you can't talk like that here!" she reminded him. He was really getting tired of her rules and her attitude. But she was right; he did need to watch what he said. He looked up and saw a very stern looking witch with a tight bun staring down at all of them.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours," she said looking at all the young faces staring back at her.

"You're dead!" Sirius whispered to Severus loudly enough for nearly everyone to hear.

"Is there a problem?" the witch known as Professor McGonagall asked. Sirius stood still and clutched his arm.

"He hexed me!" Sirius tattled pointing directly at Severus. "This is some kind of dark magic."

The witch approached and lifted his sleeve to examine this 'dark magic'.

"This is a stinging hex and from a looks of it, a rather powerful one, but you will live. Besides, no one likes a tattle!"

The witch passed a fierce glare over Severus's way but said nothing else to him.

"Come, we must proceed."

Severus two, Black zero!

When the doors to the Great Hall opened a rush of chilly air hit the group of nervous first years. They all looked up in amazement at the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the night sky.

A small girl walking near Lily looked amazed. "Wow, is it a sky light?"

"No, it's bewitched, I read about it in Hogwarts, a History," Lily added with a smile. '_She read it in __**my**__ Hogwarts, a History_,' Severus thought to himself. But the girl seemed pleased to learn something from Lily, something _he'd_ taught Lily, indirectly or otherwise.

All eyes in the Great Hall were on them. It was a very large class too, thirty children. Severus was towards the back of the herd but he was getting close enough to the front to see the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore for himself.

"Look, that's him! That's Dumbledore!" Severus excitedly said to Lily. He glanced over and she was smiling. He'd given her his only Dumbledore card from his chocolate frogs that Hagrid had given him. He wondered if she'd brought it with her or not.

When he got closer to front, he and Dumbledore locked eyes for a moment. Dumbledore gave him a nod and Severus continued on closer to Professor McGonagall.

The witch grabbed the parchment and the Sorting-Hat sang its song0 and began to read the names in alphabetical order. Severus was quickly relieved when Sirius Black was sorted into Gryffindor right way, but soon it was Lily's turn.

"Good luck," he whispered as she gave him a thoughtful glance, followed by a nervous smile.

"Gryffindor!" the hat nearly yelled as she hopped right off the chair with a huge smile and hurriedly ran to the Gryffindor table. She did mouth the word "sorry" to Severus as she passed him by. His heart sank. The last thing he wanted was to share a room with Sirius Black. He knew he'd not get into Gryffindor anyway, but now he and Lily would be separated. Friendships outside of Houses were rare but not impossible. He learned the messy haired boy was named James Potter and the sickly looking quiet peace maker was named Remus Lupin.

He did finally look up at the head table and noticed his great uncle standing in the back corner, almost invisible. He'd not seen him for so long; Argus looked old and thin, and not too happy. He did give Severus a little nod in acknowledgment and then, his name was being called.

There were hardly any students left when he got up on the chair. The Professor barell.-y laid the hat on his head when it yelled "Slytherin!" Severus was at first relieved and then, frightened. He got off the chair and noticed the Headmaster smiling and applauding him. He glanced back at Argus who was cheering and giving him a thumbs-up. He headed towards the Slytherin table to find a very handsome, tall blond Prefect clapping. He took one of the only seats left, which was next to the Prefect who patted him on the back.

"Welcome to the finest House in Hogwarts, Mr. Snape. I'm Lucius Malfoy," he said with pride.

"Severus."

"Ahh, I see there yet another addition to our fine house, that makes…six I believe?" Lucius said, clapping for another boy who was coming towards the table. "Hello Mr. Wilkes, I'm Lucius Malfoy…"

"Yes, my father has worked with your father."

"Indeed he did."

Severus noticed the two boys were talking a lot about their father's and the Ministry of Magic and suddenly he was no longer in the conversation.

He glanced over to a black haired girl, who he learned was named Camilla Diggory. She was the only first year girl sorted into Slytherin. Lucius was right, only six new additions to Slytherin that year. He wondered if that meant she'd get her own room or not? It looked like he'd be sharing with four other boys. He glanced around at his new roommates. Simon Wilkes was a cocky looking blond boy with olive colored eyes and red cheeks. He seemed very smug and sure of himself. Martin Mulciber looked equally as smug but was a really ugly boy. He looked like he could give Severus a run for his money in the looks department. Evan Rosier was stupid looking. There was no other way to describe him, he looked plain stupid. He was chubby with black hair and his mouth seemed to only stay open. Finally Cleven Avery rounded out the bunch of his roommates. He looked big for his age and bulky. He must be a good athlete. He couldn't help but notice that he was giving Severus a pretty dirty look.

"You play Quidditch?" Avery asked.

Severus just shook his head. The boy rolled his eyes to the side and joined in on Wilkes's and Malfoy's conversation. Severus was beginning to think that you were only worth your weight in Quidditch here. If that was the case, he was not going to be accepted by anyone.

The Headmaster gave his welcoming speech, warned the students about the Forbidden Forrest and then with a snap of his fingers, the food appeared on the table.t

Everyone at his table was smiling and going for the food. Avery grabbed half of the chicken drum sticks and piled a mountain of roast beef on to his plate. Mulciber was not much better and Rosier stacked his plate so high, Severus couldn't even identify what was on his plate. He looked over at Wilkes who had two drumsticks, one in each hand as if he'd never eaten before. None of these boys looked emaciated or underfed in any way. He glanced over at Malfoy who had healthy servings of protein, vegetables and carbohydrates on his plate. Severus also noticed Lucius sitting straight up, napkin on his lap and taking small bites. He had the finest table manners he'd ever seen.

"Severus, there isn't any chicken left it seems. You better start eating before everything is gone, or are you waiting for pudding?" Lucius asked.

"Oh no, can you pass the potatoes?"

Potatoes were Severus's favorite food. He liked them in any form, mashed being his favorite, baked plain or with toppings, fried, chipped, hashed, boiled, scalloped or steamed. That night he was in luck as there were three variations of potato being served, mashed, gratin with Swiss and fried. He took all three, and also helped himself to brussels sprouts, broccoli and candied carrots. He couldn't help but notice the boys looking at him oddly.

"Roast beef?" Wilkes asked holding up a platter with bloody meat on it.

"No I don't eat meat, but I do eat fish."

They all gave him a funny look. He didn't care; he was starving as he'd not eaten all day. He dug in and nearly forgot what few table manners he'd learned. He looked over again at Lucius who he instantly thought of as a proper gentleman and put his napkin on his own lap like Lucius did.

He sat and listened as no one spoke to him. He had his first and last sip of pumpkin juice as it tasted disgusting he thought and opted for water. His comrades spoke mostly of Quidditch, of how lame the Hufflepuff's were, how they hoped no mudblood's were admitted that year, about what their father's positions were and how they could not wait for their broom lessons. The only other silent person at the table was Camilla Diggory, who appeared to just be picking at her roast beef. Severus noticed she too made a funny face when she drank the pumpkin juice and opted for water too.

"Lucius, what happens to her, she's the only girl in our year?" Severus asked.

"We'll all share her," Wilkes said as everyone laughed. "Yeah Lucius, what are we to do with only one bird in our class?"

"Well all I can hope is that you a like older women, or younger, next years stock may be more promising," Lucius said after he made sure to swallow his food and wipe the sides of his mouth. "Diggory is a fine family and that one over there is quite pretty, maybe someday you will all duel for her."

"There's always other Houses," Severus said. As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he'd said something stupid. "I mean, Ravenclaw isn't bad, that bird over there in particular," he said pointing to the first attractive girl he could find at the table. All of the boys looked over but looked back at him in disgust.

"Ravenclaw is okay, but I would never fuck anything but a pureblood, and that girl is no pureblood," Wilkes said.

"Language Mr. Wilkes! Don't make me assign detention to someone in my own House. Besides you boys are young, there's plenty of time for girls later on when you are older," Lucius roared, picking up his fork and knife again and elegantly slicing his rare roast beef.

Severus was too full for pudding and he was not a huge fan of sweets anyway, so it was of no matter. He was also suddenly exhausted, not to mention bored with the conversation. He glanced over many times at the Gryffindor table but not once did Lily look up at him. He was pleased to see she was talking to a girl and not Potter and Black.

Before he knew it, he was being led down to the dungeons by Lucius Malfoy. The dungeons corridor was dark and damp. Lucius led them to the end of the corridor, to a painting of Salazar Slytherin himself. He uttered the password and a door appeared behind the painting. He was the last to enter the Slytherin common room. It was gigantic. It had stone walls covered in paintings and Slytherin banners. The fireplace was huge and in front of it were the most finely crafted and elegant looking black leather couches and chairs. There were black mahogany tables and desks, all lit with green lamps. The window was the most fascinating. Since the room was beneath the black lake, the moonlight hitting the water made silvery steams of light bounce off the walls. He even saw merpeople swimming by.

"Come, Camilla Diggory, you will share a room with the two second year girls, they'll be anxious for a new roommate. It's down that hall, seventh door to the left," the female Prefect said.

"Only two second year girls?" Wilkes asked.

"Well yes, Slytherin is the smallest house after all. We are rather, selective…" Lucius said almost glaring down at Severus. "Come now boys, up this hall, follow me," he said leading them to the seventh door on the right.

"The washroom is outside the common room, first door to the left. You do not need an escort but aside from the washroom, you may not roam the castle after nine p.m. Nine p.m. is the curfew. Breakfast is served at eight a.m. in the Great Hall, there is no room service. Tomorrow at nine a.m. after breakfast I will give you all the grand tour. Breakfast is not required but I prefer to give tours to energetic well fed students, so the choice is yours," Lucius said opening the door to the room.

Severus looked and noticed the trunks were already placed in the room and each double sized bed had five green neck ties and one green scarf on them. The room was gray stone with a very large window. The window was just above the surface of the lake and had large thick green velvet curtains. To the left of the room were two beds separated by one nightstand against the wall, and the same to the right. To the wall he was closest to, the one right next to the door, was one bed which seemed rather out of place.

"We've not had five students sharing for quite some time; I apologize if the room is a tad cramped."

The bed was all alone, far away from the stove and the other beds. It had its own night stand and Severus's trunk was placed the closest to that bed. So he claimed it as his own and sat upon it. Each bed had a very warm looking down green bedspread and three lush goose-down pillows. He felt the sheets and never thought sheets could be so soft. He usually slept on a bare mattress with a blanket in the winter. This room, despite being shared with so many, was the nicest he'd ever seen, even at the Evans's. The only complaint was that the room was chilly. No, it was downright cold, even with the stove. He did briefly wonder what Lily's room looked like and who her roommates were. He'd know soon enough, surely he'd see her tomorrow.

"Our houself's name is Pinky and she does laundry each Wednesday. You'll notice each of you has a black basket near your bed, this is your hamper.

"My room is the first room past the washroom on the left, and I'm available to you at any time, for anything, so please, do not hesitate. Also, and let me stress this above all others, Slytherin is the finest House at Hogwarts…I will not have any of you tarnishing our proud heritage. I expect to win the House Cup again this year, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Severus answered, but he was the only one who did.

"Very well, sweet dreams then, I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh and even though classes don't start until the day after tomorrow, I expect you to wear your robes and ties on our tour; you will look as dignified as you all are, at all times. Also if you wish to write home and tell your parents the great news of your sorting, we will stop by the owlery tomorrow morning after breakfast to send them."

Lucius left and Severus opened his trunk and began to unpack. He noticed there were only four wardrobes, not five. He'd have to share it seemed. His bear was shrunk and hiding at the very bottom of his trunk, which was at the foot of his bed.

"Snape is not a wizarding name," Wilkes said, approaching Severus.

_Shit._

"We're Romanian," he said. It was not a lie after all. These Slytherin pureblood's only really cared about the British families, for all they need to know, Snape is a Romanian wizarding name, the finest.

"Romanian…right."

Wilkes walked off to his bed near the window. It was obvious that no one was going to share their wardrobe with him; he'd have to just keep his belongings in his trunk.

He left his bag of toiletries in his night stand drawer and didn't know what to do next. He was really tired but he could not sleep if they were not going to either. He was shocked when Wilkes and Avery just stripped down to their underwear right in front of him and put on their pajamas. Rosier seemed a little shyer like he, and grabbed his toiletries bag.

"I'm a night showerer," Rosier said.

"Oh me too," Severus added, grabbing his toiletries and his pajamas as well. The two headed out to the bathroom.

The dungeon bathroom was fine and large. The floors were deep green marble and the tiles were shiny silver. There were twenty stalls and twenty showers; all concealed with fine shower curtains with the Slytherin insignia on them. He approached closer to learn that behind the shower curtain was a tiny room with a bench and hooks, this must be where they dress and dry off. Beyond that was a shower with two heads, one on opposite walls. It looked very nice not that he'd be using it. He ran the water for his definition of a bath, making sure not to get his face or hair wet. He then changed into his pajamas and went to the sink to brush his teeth. After he brushed he went back to his room to find the others in bed, but sitting up and writing letters.

He'd had no intention to write but wanting to fit in and not be the first one to sleep, he penned his mother. He didn't have much to say except he'd arrived and been sorted into Slytherin. He added that he would see Argus the next day to thank him and left it at that. He was thankful when he saw Rosier passed out cold on his bed, while Wilkes and Avery talked. He figured it'd be okay to turn off his lamp and just go to bed.

He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**AN:** I know there is nothing in canon to support a "tour" but it makes sense to me.


	16. Lucius Malfoy, Tour Guide

**Chapter Sixteen: Lucius Malfoy, Tour-Guide**

**AN:** YES I know there is NO canon to support there being a "tour" but I like it. How could anyone just show up at a school one night and know where to go the next morning?

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Although his new room was downright freezing, even in September, he found his new bed to be the most comfortable piece of furniture he'd ever been on. The mattress was large and thick, plush and inviting. The sheets were soft and the bedspread was unbelievably warm, so warm the thought was waking up and walking on those cold wood floors did not appeal to him in the least. He'd just had the best night of sleep in his life and he did not want it to end.

As was typical for Severus, he slept on his stomach, his head buried beneath his pillow, and the bedspread thrown up above his head. From afar one could only see a lump that may be a Severus Snape sleeping beneath it, with possibly a hint of long black hair peeking out the top of the bedspread. That first full day at Hogwarts was no different. He opened his eyes but did not budge, the soft pillow cuddling his head and the sheets snuggling him, almost preventing him from getting up. He heard no movement in his room and wondered what time it was.

To his shock when he emerged from his cave of textiles, he saw that it was already eight forty five! He looked around and the room was empty. 'Those bastards didn't even wake me?' he said aloud, jumping from his bed, the harsh cold floor shocking his naked feet. He did not care, breakfast was an impossibility at this point and he had just enough time to brush his teeth and get dressed. He ran to the washroom and threw on his school uniform, ran a toothbrush in his mouth and_ 'scourgified'_ his body quickly. Then he grabbed his emerald toned tie and…and…and stared at it. '_How do you tie a tie?'_

_Shit_.

He had no idea, and he'd never come across a tie-tying spell either. He left it loose and placed it around his neck and ran as fast as he could up the stairs and into the Great Hall. He was pleased to see Lucius Malfoy still there, eating with kids who appeared to be in his own year. He glanced over to his roommates and glared at them. He sat and had only enough time to take one bite of dry toast.

"'Mornin' sleepy head," Wilkes said with a mouth full of porridge.

"Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"Oh 'cause you looked like a dead lump under there," Rosier said.

"Yeah, and we're not your alarm clock you know," Avery added.

Severus glanced around and noticed he was the only one whose tie was undone. Rosier's was tied but barely. This was not a good sign, if a complete moron like Rosier could tie a tie, albeit barely, then so could he. He really had no choice; he had to do something then and there.

He got up and walked down towards his Prefect, who was finished eating and getting out of his seat when he saw Severus approach.

"Lucius, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Lucius looked put out and utterly offended by Severus's inquiry.

"No, the tour begins in one-minute," he offered walking passed Severus, "and do tie your tie please."

"I can't," Severus said, trying not to speak so loud that the entire Great Hall would hear, but loud enough to catch the abnormally quick Prefect. Unfortunately several people at the table did hear him. Most of his roommates heard and started to laugh. Lucius just stopped dead in his tracks and with his back still to Severus said, "Do you mean to tell me your parents sent you to Hogwarts and didn't teach you how to tie a necktie?"

"Yes."

"Didn't your parents attend Hogwarts?" Lucius finally turned and glared down at Severus. He looked down at the tiny and scrawny wizard as if he were a cockroach.

"Me mum did," Severus said.

He gave a fierce glance to the boys who were laughing, who instantly stopped when his cold gray eyes me theirs. "Come then, we simply can't have that. Follow me!" he nearly shouted storming out of the Great Hall. Severus had to run to catch up.

Severus followed Lucius to the nearest washroom to find him waiting for him, arms crossed at his chest and his foot tapping against the stone floor. Severus was embarrassed and annoyed and quite out of breath while Lucius just stared him down without speaking or uncrossing his arms for a few moments.

"You see young man, you were sorted into the finest House at Hogwarts for some reason, one of them must be your intelligence," Lucius lectured as thoughts of the stupid people he'd already witnessed in his House crossed his mind. "I expect I'll show you this once and you'll learn it?" Severus nodded his head as Lucius dragged him to face a mirror and stood behind him. He grabbed the tie and tied it slowly, making sure to show Severus each move clearly in the mirror. Once the tie was tied, Lucius commanded that Severus undo it and do it again himself.

"There now that was not so difficult was it?" Lucius said with a smug smile.

Severus smiled and followed the rather tall Prefect back to the Great Hall where the tour was to commence.

Looking like a proper gentleman for the first time in his life, sans the hair of course, Severus followed the other Slytherin first years on his grand tour of Hogwarts. He'd read so much about the school and seen so many maps; he already knew where nearly everything was.

First they started down the corridor from the Great Hall to where some of their classes would be. Lucius showed them the infirmary, a place Severus never wished to visit, and then the library. While they were entering the library he saw Lily with her class and her Prefect leaving. She waved at him and he waved back.

"Who's that Gryffindor you waved at?" Avery asked.

"No one really, just a girl I know from home," when he said that, he noticed that Lucius stopped and turned to give him a funny look.

"That is the restricted section; don't make me have to assign any detentions for any of you getting _caught_ in there," Lucius said.

Severus could not help but notice heavy emphasis was given to the word 'caught' which naturally meant that the restricted section was _not_ off limits. They continued outside to the Quidditch pitch which all the boys wanted to see, except Severus who really did not care. A brief tour of the Black Lake and the tale of the Giant Squid who lived in the raw sewage of the lake and they were back in the dungeons.

It was lunch time when the tour was complete and the other boys put their regular Muggle clothes back on, while all Severus did was remove his tie and outer robes. He hadn't had much of a breakfast so he gobbled up as much lunch as he could. He glanced over at the elegance that was Lucius Malfoy and noticed him staring at him as if he were a leper. It took him a few seconds to think of why Lucius looked so offended and then he realized he had egg salad all over his face and lap and was probably chomping on his food the way a lion would a fresh kill. All he could hear was Lily's voice in his head saying, 'Severus, you can't eat like that here!' He quickly wiped his face and tried really hard to chew with his mouth shut.

Talking with a full mouth was not an issue as the boys at his table were not really speaking to him at all. Severus was quite bored really, so he glanced down the table at Lucius some more. He was still in his uniform and his robes were obviously of the finest silk. His hair cascaded down his shoulders like golden satin and his gray eyes were stunning, yet cold. He had a lovely smile, but even at his young age, Severus could tell that most of the time Lucius exhibited his smile, it was a strained fake one. He was also quite tall and had a fine posture, unlike Severus who was short and scrawny for his age and tended to walk with a lowered head and rounded shoulders. Lucius walked with pride and grace. He spoke proper English and did not have that nasty northern accent that Severus had.

Severus had heard of the Malfoy's but did not know too much about them except for their exceptional wealth. He was really grateful that a boy like Lucius would even take the time to show him how to tie his tie and then not even mock him for it. Why did those other idiots on the train hate Slytherin so much? They really are not that bad.

Around three o'clock Severus was in the library doodling when he finally was able to talk to Lily. She sat beside him and looked very excited.

"So did you like the tour?" he asked.

"Oh yes, you never told me how big this place is!"

"Yeah I did! I did too say it was big, it just seems bigger now that you are here that's all."

"My roommate, well one of them, Mary, is a Muggle born just like me!"

"Yeah, that's good. So you two should have a lot to talk about."

"Oh we do! We were up most of the night talking, she's from Wales actually. She has an older sister too, just like me!"

Wow how wonderful, a new friend and she's only been here twenty four hours.

"That's great," he sighed.

"How about you? Your roommates nice?"

_NO!_

"Yeah, they are okay I guess, Wilkes seems pretty conceited but they are all right….all they talk about it Quidditch really."

"I know I know! My roomies too, I can't wait for the first match, shame it's so far off."

"Not too far really. I hear we have potions and defense together tomorrow."

"Yeah! I heard that, will you be my potions partner?"

"You wouldn't prefer to have Mary?"

"Well I mean, no not really. You already know potions so…if you don't want me to…"

"No, I just wanted to be sure, yeah, I'll partner with you."

After some idle chit chat the two parted ways, Lily went upstairs to her Gryffindor Tower and Severus descended further down into the dungeons.

In the dungeons if you made a left instead of a right, you'd run right into Argus Filch's office. When Severus entered this dark and cramped office, he was shocked at all the 'torture devices' that were in the tiny stone chamber. He even noticed a wand on Argus's desk. Severus picked it up and nothing much happened.

"That there was me mum's wand," Argus said coming out from a hidden chamber off to the side with a purring Mrs. Norris wrapped in his arms.

"Oh I see, well…I'm here."

"You are indeed boy! Good to see you," he leaned in closer to give the most uncomfortable and distant hug known to man. "Slytherin! I knew you'd get into that fine House. They treatin' ya okay?"

"Sure," he lied.

"Now look Severus, them people in that House may not like it so much if they knew you had a…a…squib in the family," Argus tilted his head downward with the word squib. "It's probably best that no one knows that you and I are kin, no one but the Headmaster and Hagrid that is."

"Okay if you think that's best."

"I do, just call me Filch, everyone else does."

"Okay, Filch. Well thanks again for the supplies and wand and everything."

"Oh right, let me see what five years wages cost me."

Severus removed his wand from his new hiding place. He kept it up his left sleeve using a levitation spell. He presented the wand to Argus, warning him not to touch it because of the curse he'd put on it. He held in near the light so Argus could get a better look at it.

"Don't look so hot to me!"

"Well it will burn your skin right off if you dare touch it."

"That's some smart magic you got there boy!"

"Indeed," Severus said feeling proud at the first positive comment he'd gotten about his magic.

Severus left Argus and headed straight for dinner in the Great Hall. He noticed there were not really any seats next to his roommates, the only available one was across from Camilla Diggory, who was chatting up with two girls who Severus assumed were her new roommates. He sat and ate his dinner. Dinner was no where near as extravagant that night as it was the night prior. He had only the choice of one vegetable, broccoli which he tolerated, and rice. The others ate their meat loaf and baked chicken thighs and drank their pumpkin juice while he sat and stared off into space. Hogwarts was really not what he hoped it would be.


	17. Hogwarts, A History

**Chapter Seventeen-Hogwarts, A History**

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Later that night his Head of House, Horace Slughorn, paid all the Slyhterin's a visit.

He gave what Severus thought was a rehearsed speech about the glory that is the Slytherin House. He mentioned the many fine celebrities who came from the House as well as some very prominent politicians. He mentioned his Slug Club and then wished them all a fine evening and wondered back to his rooms. Severus was not overly impressed.

Severus made sure to get up early for his first day of classes. Early for him was about eight a.m. He made his way to the washroom, bathed the parts of his body he always bathed, dressed in the little shower cubby, and used his wand to magically clean the rest and his hair and then tied his tie. He hurried up stairs to the Great Hall to gobble down some breakfast before heading back down to the dungeon for his first potions class.

The room was very cool and damp and a tad dark. He sat up front next to Lily. If he'd had his choice he would have preferred to sit in the back but she already took her seat at the front table, so he had no choice. She was sitting upright in her seat, her long red hair in a braid and her notebook was open ready for note taking. She had her hands crossed and placed on the table next to her shiny new cauldron. He slouched next to her and placed his scratched and tarnished cauldron down on the table.

He heard laughter and looked over his shoulder to find that Potter boy with Black seated three tables back and to the right of him. Thank goodness they were not closer. Behind Severus sat his own House members who had also teamed up with each other. It was a good thing he had already decided to partner with Lily as he was the odd numbered boy in his House and would have had no one else to partner with, except maybe Camilla Diggory but he noticed her seated next to the Lupin boy.

"Looks like Snively has himself a girlfriend!" Black yelled as some other Gryffindor's and all of the Slytherin's giggled in kind.

"He has fine taste in women, but she must be blind! I mean the kid has black eyes! Black? Have you ever seen black eyes before?" a pudgy light hair boy said. Severus glanced over and gave him a dirty look. "Oh don't look at me Medusa, you may turn me into stone!"

"Good one Pettigrew!" Potter said giving him a high-five.

"Medusa was a woman you moron!" Severus boasted, clearly more insulted to be called a woman than a cursed ugly woman with snakes for hair.

"Ignore them Sev, they are just a bunch of prats, really," Lily begged, placing her fingers around his right forearm.

Severus was just about to throw a nice slime-hex towards the pile of blubber he learned was named Pettigrew when Professor Slughorn entered the class room.

Horace Slughorn gave his rehearsed speech about the importance of potions brewing, and the important potions brewers he'd taught. He listed each and every celebrity or well known witch or wizard to have crossed his path, which was plenty as it turned out. He looked around the room and smiled at his new students.

"Perhaps this lovely red-headed girl could be a future Minister of Magic? Or this shy looking boy the next great Quidditch star!" he said pointing at Lupin. "There's no way to tell, but rest assured, I'll help bring out the best, in each and every one of you!"

Professor Slughorn spent the rest of the class going over the safety and hygiene expectations in his lab and explained some of the basic fundamentals of potions brewing. All of which Severus already knew and in some things, he even knew better. Severus was about to be sick from all of Slughorn's boasting and nearly asleep with boredom when class was finally dismissed.

His next stop was Herbology with the Hufflepuff's. The Hufflepuff's comprised some of the dumbest and most lack-luster bunches of students in Hogwarts in his opinion. Had he been placed into that House, he would have left Hogwarts all together. He'd rather be in Gryffindor than Hufflepuff. He'd never read of any great witch or wizard to come from that House, a few athletes and singers, but no one who did anything of great importance.

The class was easy and fun. He was quite fond of plants, more fond than anyone in his House. His roommates teased him about his 'green thumb' for nearly the entire class.

"At least it's green and not yellow like that lot over there," Severus said, pointing to a chubby Hufflepuff girl with mousy brown hair. He was trying anything to get them off his back.

"Yeah, eww, what do they know? Bunch of idiots, all of them," Avery agreed, flicking dirt over the girls' way when the Professor turned his back.

After class there was lunch but Severus was not at all hungry. He also hated the idea of having to sit with his House mates who he could tell already didn't like him. It wasn't like he could just sit at Lily's table and eat with her. He decided to spend that time in the library, thinking he could enjoy some peace and quiet.

He sat at the darkest table which was the furthest from the entrance and the window. He really had nothing to do so he started to just scribble on his parchment. Noting really came to mind so he just let the pencil roam the page and he pretty much dozed off into space. He managed to glance up to find that strange Lupin boy sitting at the table across from him, smiling at him. _What the fuck is this weirdo's problem and why is he always smiling at me?_

Severus just looked back at his parchment. There was nothing much on there, a pumpkin, a Medusa who looked eerily like that Pettigrew, a Gollum and a Muggle automobile.

After lunch it was time for his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. He was very excited about this class. The Professor was a tiny little woman who appeared to be part Goblin. Her voice was low and she liked to talk, a lot. In fact that's pretty much all she did was talk. She talked about the Dark Arts, how important it was to fend them off, blah blah blah. She was so boring half of the class was asleep fifteen minutes into her lecture.

Severus was not the only one who was bored. Apparently Potter and Black were bored too, as a piece of flying parchment hit him square in the back of his head. He was reluctant to open it but thought that ignoring it would only anger them more and prompt more teasing from them. He opened the parchment and…it spit on him. The parchment itself spit on him, right in the face, as soon as he opened it.

Potter and Black were giggling as waves of spit that hit Severus in the face before he put the parchment down and dried himself magically.

"Who did this?" the Professor asked, looking straight at Severus. He knew that no one liked a tattle and he was not going to lower himself to being one. Also they could deny it.

"I dunno, it was on me desk when I got here, must be left over from one of the other classes perhaps," Severus lied.

"Well," the tiny teacher said ripping the parchment from his hand, "then let's just toss this away then, now as I was saying about the Dark Arts, they are bad…very bad, so you will stay away from them, right class?"

That class was a joke. Severus could not believe what he was hearing and not learning. He also could not believe what he was reading. The text for it was so asinine. How can you expect someone to defend themselves about something they know nothing about? There were no dark spells or hexes in the book, just simple shield charms and disarming charms. You can't shield and disarm people all the time, sometimes you need to change it up. It was just when he was thinking of this when he felt his hair move. First he blew it off as possibly the draft coming in from the windows. The second time, he put his hands in his hair and felt nothing. The third time he looked back only to find Potter and Black laughing. They were doing something to his hair but he did not know what. All he knew was that he could feel his hair moving, like someone was breathing on his neck.

As soon as the Lilliputian-like teacher turned her back to write on the board, he quickly '_accio'd_' his wand and before the two prat's could wipe their nasty smiles off their faces he threw a slime-hex in their general direction, and just to make sure he got his point across, he added a 'eat slugs' for good measure before turning back to face the front of the classroom. Because he didn't want to get caught, he didn't get to witness his hex first hand. But he heard every little bit of it.

He heard the girls scream as a huge ball of snot-like slime erupted from the tip of his wand and smacked Black and Potter right in their smug faces. Then after all of the commotion he did turn to see Potter puke up a very large and disgusting looking slug all over his desk. The entire class was laughing, everyone except Lily that is.

"Shit man, you did that?" Wilkes asked.

Severus just nodded, making sure the Professor did not see him. She ran over to the boys who were covered in slime.

"Who did this?"

No one said a word. He was shocked that no one, not even Black had come forth. Granted they were not looking at him when he did it, but surely someone saw him do it. Wilkes figured it out and he was no genius.

"Speak up; I demand to know who did this! Mr. Potter did you see who did this?"

James Potter wanted to speak, but only gagging sounds came from his mouth as he vomited more slugs on to his desk.

Severus noticed that Lily was red faced and looking down at her desk. He thought she probably saw him, and hoped she would not tell.

"No one? No one saw a thing? Very well then I want two feet of parchment due tomorrow on the slug-curse and its cure!"

"There is no cure!" Severus said, he simply could not help himself.

"Make yours three and include the cure, Mr. Snape!"

After class Lily caught up to Severus in the hall way. She was headed for Herbology and he was headed to Transfiguration.

"Sev, that was mean!"

"Whose side are you on? They were fuckin' with me hair Lily, you want me to just sit and take it?"

"Yes, yes! That's exactly what I want you to do!"

"Why?" Severus asked, stopping dead in his tracks. "Us boys from the north don't take any shit off these spoilt rich kids from the south you know, I'm not gonna just sit there and let them tease you and me or anyone for no good reason, just 'cause they are rich."

"How do you know they are rich?"

"It's obvious Lily, look at their robes, Potter has his own Clean-Sweep Broom. I ran into Black at the robe shop, his dad had custom robes made for him, custom! You know what that costs?"

"I don't care! So what if they have money, they can't help it! They can't help havin' any, anymore than we can't help not having any."

"We?" he said staring into her brilliant green eyes. She was not a poor girl. Her father had a good job, they had a fine garden, and her father owned a car. She was not poor, not in the least.

"Fine, I don't want to fight, but Sev I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Clearly I got into no trouble."

"Only 'cause I didn't say anythin'! And I don't like being put in that position, next time a teacher asks me if I saw somethin', I'm tellin' the truth!" she said angrily walking off towards the Hogwarts Greenhouses.

"Trouble in paradise Snivy?" Pettigrew asked, purposefully bumping into Severus so hard he nearly knocked him over. Severus reached for his wand and cast it directly at Pettigrew's feet. Within a few seconds, Pettigrew was walking funny, and then he was bent over gasping in pain. A bunch of sixth year students who happened to be walking by stopped and noticed his toe-nails were magically growing, and ripping right through his soft leather shoes. "Ouch, help me, they won't stop!" Pettigrew yelled, now on the floor holding his feet. One of the onlookers, Lucius Malfoy glanced over at Severus who still had his wand aimed.

"Did you do this?"

"Yes Lucius."

"Why?"

"He knocked me over for no good reason, and…I don't like him much."

"Sounds good enough for me," Lucius whispered into Severus's ear. As he backed off he gave Severus a wink and a nod. "Now then you, you need to get to the infirmary at once. You there, Gryffindor, I take it he is your friend?"

"Not really," Remus Lupin said.

"I thought all you Gryffindor's stuck together? Am I mistaken?" Lucius asked the tiny boy.

"I'll take him to the infirmary," Remus said, helping Pettigrew up.

"Very well, good man, come on now, you all have classes to attend do you not?" Lucius said as the crowd began to dissipate. "Severus, I need to speak to you."

"Yes Lucius?" he asked, moving to the side to let the other student's pass.

"Interesting spell, never seen that one before," Lucius stated with a congratulatory tone.

"I made it up."

"Really? You make up spells?"

"Yes, it's not really so difficult," he said realizing that sounded very arrogant. "Um I mean, if you really try and practice, a lot."

"Good lad," Lucius said patting him on his back, "Go on now, Transfiguration I believe? That bat who teaches that ridiculous course does not abide tardiness," Lucius added, heading off to the dungeons for his own Advanced Potions.

Severus found the 'bat' to be stern but knowledgeable and her class was somewhat enjoyable at least in theory. He understood the importance of turning a pillow into a bed on a night when you needed one. He understood turning a thimble into a cup so you could drink from it. Changing a kerchief into a blanket to keep you warm was perfectly acceptable. But turning animals into water goblets? What was the point? Who in their right mind would turn a tea-cup into a rat? Why would you even consider such a thing?

He was grateful that she was just talking about what they will transfigure and not actually doing the act itself. It was going to take him a few days to figure out how to get through that lesson without laughing.

The first class after breakfast the next day was flying. He was looking forward to this class. Of course he was capable of flying short distances unaided, but imagine what he could do on a broom! This class was shared with the Gryffindor's and Black and Potter were back from the infirmary. They glared at Severus as he stood next to his school issued broom.

He stood next to Lily and Camilla and awaited instruction. When he '_accio'd'_ the broom, the broom instantly flew into his hand. Lily's behaved in very much the same way, but Camilla's took a little more coaxing.

The Professor told them to mount their brooms and then kick off slowly. He mounted his broom with no problem but then broom began to buck uncontrollably. He felt odd, almost as if his body wanted to fly one way and the broom wanted to fly another. It was like he was fighting with his broom, or was his broom hexed? It was hard to tell. The broom continued to buck and he was extremely nauseated and feared he'd vomit in front of everyone.

He looked over and saw Potter laughing at him. '_That bastard hexed my broom' _he thought to himself. It bucked more and more strongly before simply throwing him off all together. The laughs of all of the girls finally died down once they noticed he never got up from his fall. The broom threw him at least twenty feet and he landed flat on his face. Lily and Remus ran to him first, followed by the Professor.

When he woke up, he saw a benevolent face looking down at him.

"Mum?" he asked as Lily's face slowly came into view. He smiled through the pain, and then frowned when he saw Remus Lupin sitting right next to her.

The Professor asked him if he could walk. He was uncertain, so he sat up slowly, working through the dizziness. "I think I'm all right," he said slowly trying to stand.

"Well your nose is bleeding and you may have a concussion, I'll walk you to the infirmary."

"I'll take him," Lily volunteered, helping Severus to his feet.

"I'll go with you," Remus offered helping a very weary Severus. He was in pain, embarrassed and enraged. Those arrogant pricks put a hex on his broom and may have cracked his skull open. They were going to get theirs.

He arrived in the infirmary and a very sweet looking woman about his mother's age was there to greet him.

"Hello, I'm Madam Pomfrey, what have we here?"

"It looked like his broom was hexed possibly; he was thrown from it and hit his head," Lily said.

"Okay, you two go back to class, I'll take good care of him," Madam Pomfrey said leaning into him and helping him onto the bed. "Let's see, bloody nose, large purple bump on the top of your forehead, not good," she said with a soft and gentle smile. "Just lay down for now."

She gave him a potion for the pain and he slept for the next two hours. When he woke she told him he was fine and could go down to join his friends at dinner. He had missed The History of Magic and Charms as a result of Potter's prank. He was certain the broom was hexed. There was no other explanation! Potter would pay, if he thought slime and slugs were bad, just wait for what Severus had in store for him next.


	18. A Letter from Tobias Snape

**Chapter Eighteen: A Letter from Tobias**

_Disclaimer-These characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The first week at Hogwarts was a shocking realization to Severus Snape. Not only would the Muggles never accept him, but it seemed most wizards would not either. In fact no wizard would, the only friends he had were Lily and Camilla Diggory of sorts. He and Camilla tended to sit together in most classes that they didn't share with the Gryffindors. They were not exactly chummy but they got along well enough. She usually sat across from him at meals and they'd talk, mostly about classes and homework. She seemed to like her roommates but she was the only girl in her year in Slytherin, which made her feel very lonely. Severus had four roommates, Mulciber and Wilkes tended to be very close and Rosier and Avery seemed to get along well. Severus was a fifth wheel and he hated that.

One thing Severus did have going for him was his amazing ability at spells and charms. It took only a couple of days for most of the first years to learn that it was he who cast a slime and eat-slugs charm at Potter and Black. Naturally news of the bucking broom stick also spread like wild fire. Everyone knew that there was a feud between him and Potter and Black, as well as Pettigrew who seemed to have made friends with them as well. That Remus Lupin was also being seen walking and eating with them. They were all roommates; it was a matter of time before he fell under their _spell_ Severus thought.

He thought that Lucius was impressed by his aptitude, and surely the other Slytherins were as well, but though they may have been impressed, that did not mean they liked him or defended him. One week into his new life, it was three against one and Severus was still holding his own, but for how long? He didn't know what he was going to do next and the only people that would talk to him were two witches. They were of no help.

On his seventh day of classes, the official Hogwarts owl flew into the great hall, gray and majestic as she was, and flew directly over the Slytherin table. She dropped a letter which Severus was able to catch. He didn't think the letter was for him at first, but it was. Not only was it for him but it was a Muggle letter, from Muggle post! Avery and Wilkes were giggling at him.

"Is that Muggle post? What Muggle would send you mail?" Wilkes mocked.

Severus ignored him; he knew this letter was from his father. His first instinct was to go to the privacy of his room and read it but lunch was nearly over and he'd not have time. He didn't to wait until after classes to read it, so he just opened it at the table and read it.  
It was regular lined paper, written in pencil and barley legible handwriting full of grammar and spelling errors.

_Dear Severus,_

_I hope you are doin well. Your Mum said something about you being in this uppity fine house Slitherine or something? She said most of her family went there so I guess thats how you ended up there._

_I hope you are learnin lots and making friends. Friends are important. Good ones are hard too find but are worth it. _

_Now that you are away and nearly grown I see no reason to stay here. Argus is paying your way and I wont be seein much of you now that your are gone. _

_I dont want to stay here anymore. Now that you are gone I have nothin here. I'm letting your mum keep this house and I'm taking work somewhere else closer to Manchester. I can make more money workin in one of them big factorys there than workin for nothin here._

_I doubt we'll ever see each other again and I hope this isnt to hard on ya. You and I are very diferent people and live in diferent worlds. I cant live in yours and you cant live in mine. You do things I dont understand and can never understand, and I know what you think of me._

_So I'm writing you to say goodbye and I hope nothing but good things come to you, I hope you do well in school and get a good job and have a good life, far away from Spinner's End._

_I know I never said it but I do want you to know that I'm proud of you and I love you._

_Tobias_

Severus's heart sank. He had to read the letter again to be sure what he read. Beads of sweat were falling from his brow and his mouth dropped as he re-read his father's letter.

"What is it?" Wilkes asked.

Severus ignored Wilkes and read the letter for a third time. _'How could he say he loves me and still leave me all at the same time'_, he thought to himself. '_Mum is going to blame me! Who will take care of mum? What did I do that was so wrong he had to leave_?'

A flood of emotion hit him like the Hogwart's Express. At first he was sad, then angry, then scared, then almost happy because now the fighting would stop, then grief, then panic…then a rush of nausea and tears. As tears began to stream down his face he got up and ran from the Great Hall, hoping not to vomit in front of everyone.

He ran at full speed to the nearest bathroom and barely made it in time. He didn't have time to close the stall door behind him and did not care how many people saw him get sick. He sat on the cold wet floor with his head in the toilet crying and throwing up for a few minutes until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up and it was Lucius.

"My God are you all right? Was it something you ate? Shall I get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No…it's nothing I ate," he sobbed. Lucius went to the sink to get some paper towels and ran them under the water. He scowled at some boys who were gawking and then came back to offer the wet towels to Severus.

"What is it then?"

Severus was shaking and crying so hard, he could not even speak, so he just handed the letter to Lucius. He watched as0 Lucius read the letter, his eyes squinted and his mouth curled as if he was reading something lewd. Lucius gave Severus a cautious glance and then re-read the letter.

"I…I don't understand, this is your father?"

Severus simply nodded.

"What's this _different worlds_ stuff?"

Severus didn't speak. Lucius was no idiot, he'd figure it out.

"Is your…is your, father a Muggle?" he whispered.

Severus nodded his head again. Lucius got up and locked them into the bathroom. He then told Severus to get up and clean out his mouth.

"Severus…you know Half-Bloods are, well, frowned upon in our House, does anyone else know?"

"Me friend Lily but she's in Gryffindor."

Lucius made a face like he was going to be sick.

"I meant here, our House, I take it not. It's not unheard of but surely you must know that blood lines run strong here in Slytherin. It's just if people don't know you are a Half-Blood, I see no reason to advertise, you get my drift?"

"Ay," he shrugged.

Lucius scowled at him and rolled his eyes.

"Your vocabulary is lacking. Listen, I know this may sound harsh but why are you wasting tears on a worthless Muggle, who is leaving you and your mum, leaving you no money, not even paying for your education and…why is Argus Filch paying for you?"

_Shit._

"He's me great uncle."

"Ah I see, another thing we shall not advertise."

"Oh no, he already told me not to tell anyone. I wasn't thinking when I handed you that letter."

"I'm as silent as the grave I can assure you. This Tobias Snape seems to me to be a very selfish, harsh and non-understanding person, to punish his son for gifts his son has is simply deplorable. I see no reason for you to cry over him. I understand you are frightened for your mother now. She will probably need to take a job, so I do understand your concern for her. But for him? He's nothing, nothing but a worthless Muggle who doesn't deserve to be your father."

Lucius handed Severus the letter back and put both his hands on Severus's shoulders.

"Now then, go comb this nasty hair of yours and get going to class, I'll inform your teacher that you were with me so you won't get a tardy and we won't discuss this matter again. So far as I'm concerned, this never happened. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you Lucius," Severus said. Logically he agreed with Lucius one hundred percent, but he was still fighting back tears and was still very angry with his father.

He did as he was told and eventually made his way to his Transfiguration class.

It was difficult to concentrate that day in Professor McGonagall's class, but he tried to remain focused.

Their assignment was to turn animals into water goblets. Severus was not sure if it was the utter stupidity of the assignment or his concern over his father's letter that made it impossible to turn that ground hog into a drinking vessel. He swished and flicked and waved his wand in every foolish fashion but nothing happened. He glanced around and everyone else had completed the task but him.

"I hate to say this Snivells but your glass looks eerily like a ground hog!" Potter said.

"Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall said in her harshest tone.

"Mr. Snape, you are not concentrating, now try it again please," the stern witch commanded.

He tried and tried, but nothing happened. He finally got mad and just threw his wand down and his ground hog turned into a flower pot instead. Everyone in the room laughed, but only long enough for the harsh Professor to give them all a dirty look.

"Not your best work Mr. Snape."

"What? You can drink from a flower pot after all," he said, slamming back down into his chair and crossing his arms at his chest.

"Indeed you can. However that was not the assignment and that was accidental magic, not controlled."

Severus could not wait for the class to end so he could go enjoy some solace in The History of Magic. Finally it was over and he fled from the room.

"Sev, what happened? Why did you run out of the Great Hall?" Lily said, gasping for air as she ran to catch up to him.

"I don't wanna talk about it right now, I'll see you later I guess," he said hanging his head on his way to History class.

History class was boring and uneventful. He sat in a dark corner in the back and cried silently for most of the class. After class he was headed towards Charms when he met up with Potter and his posse again.

"Awe, lookie here Black, Snivelly appears to have been sniveling all day!"

"Yeah James, his eyes are all red and his big beak is even bigger, and…eww…leaking!" Pettigrew shouted so everyone in the corridor could hear.

"What's the matter Snivellus?" Black asked, getting within inches of Severus' leaking nose.

"Excuse me, what seems to be the problem here?" a very stern Lucius Malfoy asked approaching the boys.

"Nothing, just want to see why sissy boy here is all upset," Black said in a very disrespecting tone.

"You three have classes over there I believe," Lucius said pointing towards the other corridor, "I suggest you leave now so you are not tardy," he said turning to Severus.

The three boys did as they were told and Lucius walked with Severus towards his Charms class. "What is it with you and them?"

"I dunno, they started it, been assholes since day one!"

"Language Mr. Snape! You represent our fine House at all times, do it with pride and elegance and grace and don't stoop to using the filthy language that makes you sound poor and uneducated."

"Have you heard Wilkes speak?"

"I have and I've told him numerous times as well, there is a time and a place for everything, swearing is necessary at times but never in a corridor of a school, understand? Besides the Wilkes's are an old wizarding family, he has nothing to prove, you on the other hand, have _everything_ to prove, understand?"

"Ay, I mean, yes, thanks."

"Not a problem Mr. Snape, have a good class."

Severus barley managed to finish out the day without getting into any scuffles or crying anymore. He did not go to dinner but stayed in the library staring off into space. He finally returned to his room around eight. The other boys were wide awake and not about to quiet down for him to sleep.

He crawled under his bedspread and cried silently until he fell asleep.


	19. The First Term

**Chapter Nineteen: The First Term**

**AN: Hello! Thanks for those of you who have reviewed both here and at LJ. This story is getting rather long! I've decided to make it easier on you guys, that instead of ending "Part –One" when he's 31, to end it when he becomes a Death Eater, in his late teens. Part-Two will then pick up from there. The story content will remain the same but I may make this a four-parter instead of a three! So sit back, relax and enjoy!**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus was in a worse mood than usual the next morning when he woke up. As always he was the last in his room to get up. The washroom was relatively empty except for the other few slackers who like he, avoided breakfast. He was exhausted from crying and being so upset. He was mostly in fear of getting a possible Howler from his mum, as nothing could be more embarrassing. He arrived early in potions and sat at his seat with his head down, waiting for Lily.

"Hey Sev, what the heck happened to you?" she asked.

"You're here early," he said, not looking up.

"Yeah I didn't see you at breakfast and I've been worried. What's wrong?"

"Got a letter from me dad, he left me mum and moved to Manchester."

Lily covered her mouth with both hands as other students began to come into the classroom.

"Oh I'm so sorry…but I mean, they did fight a lot, is this really a shock?"

"Yeah," he said angrily, "I mean why else did he stay for all them years?"

"For you I imagine…"

"And now I'm gone, just another thing for mum to blame me for. I don't wanna talk about it."

Lily patted him on the back and readied her potions supplies for the day. On that day they were making a simple hair straightening potion. He sat and concentrated on his potion and paid little attention to Lily or anything else. He smashed his _Beeloh Nut_ with the back of his pestle instead of cracking it with his knife per the instructions. Lily stopped and gave him an odd look.

"Oh if you do it this way you get more oil from it, give it a try," he suggested.

"But the instructions say…"

"Fine don't do it then, use three times as many doing it the _instructions_ way or just use one my way."

She sat for a moment and thought about it, and then took per pestle and followed Severus's instruction. When she did a good amount of oil came out of the shell and onto her board.

"Very interesting Miss Evans! What made you think to try that instead of just cutting it?" Professor Slughorn asked looking very impressed.

Severus was not in the mood for flattery so he nudged her with his elbow, hoping she'd take the hint to giver herself the credit.

"Um well see, Sev…" she hesitated as she was hit and kicked a second time.

"What?" she exclaimed. Severus gave her a look and mouthed the words, 'go on' again hoping she'd just tell the Professor she thought it up so he could get back to work. "Um, I just…I thought perhaps more oil would be dispensed this way."

"Very inquisitive mind you have there! And it seems your theory was correct Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor! I think we have the makings of a brilliant potions brewer here, just another one to add to my _wall of fame _it seems!"

She smiled nervously and then elbowed Severus back and hard.

"Ouch Lily, what?"

"That was not my idea, why did you want me to take credit for your work?"

"I'm not in the mood to talk today okay? Besides it's not like I reinvented the wheel here, not the discovery of the century, I'm surprised you didn't think of it even," he said, hoping he got his point across as he was not interested in talking anymore, not even to Lily.

"Maybe Evans will teach Snivels over there a thing or two about potions," Black added, happy for the house points.

"Don't make me remove those points Mr. Black, get back to your own work please."

--

Three days passed without a Howler or a letter. Severus resumed eating in the Great Hall, despite his fear of receiving a Howler, as he was just too hungry to continue starving himself. He finally was resigned to the fact that his father was gone and he'd never see him again. He knew his mum would hate him even more and was quickly realizing that no one in his House was going to accept him either. It started to seem as if he was meant to simply wander the Earth alone, except for Lily of course, who always went out of her way to talk to him and spend time with him, despite her making so many other new friends.

Each day, Black, Potter and Pettigrew would tease and taunt Severus. Occasionally a few minor hexes would fly by in the corridors. Sometimes he'd get hit, occasionally he'd hit them. He noticed that Lupin boy was now always seen in close proximity to his attackers, but he always seemed to stand aside and let them do the dirty work. His doing nothing was as bad as his joining in Severus thought, so if an occasional hex hit him as well, so be it.

Severus set into his own routine. He'd wake up around eight in the morning, avoiding breakfast and other people, he'd dress and get cleaned up and arrive to his first class early. He was usually the first person in the classroom. He'd talk to no one unless spoken to. Lily would sit next to him in potions and defense, Camilla stood next to him in Herbology and sat beside him for most other classes. His roommates only spoke to him if they needed to, though he noticed they didn't really tease him too much. They were in their own little clique and didn't need to talk to him about much.

Lucius always gave him a wink or nod when he saw him in the common room or corridors. When ever word got out that Severus landed a good jinx on his Gryffindor aggressors he'd get a pat on the back by Lucius or other students from his House, not even in his year.

He spent his free time alone in the library or in a dark corner in his common room. Weekends were spent studying and practicing charms and spells, sometimes with Lily, sometimes with Camilla.

Word got out that he was exceptionally gifted in wandless magic, charms and spells. He was the first in Professor Flitwick's class to levitate a feather, which awarded his House five points. He and Lily always finished their potion on time and presented it in a pristine fashion. He was no slouch in Transfiguration but still he had a stigma as he'd not lived down the groundhog/flower pot incident. Despite that, he was top of the class in all of his courses, even History.

The teasing was not too bad in the corridors because Lucius or other sixth and seventh year Slytherin's always seemed to be roaming the halls and threatening the Gryffindor aggressors each time they tried. The only real hassle he had was in the classroom, and generally they laid off for fear of getting detention.

Three weeks after he received the letter from his father, the majestic Hogwarts owl dropped another letter onto Severus's lap during lunch one day. At first he hoped it was from his father saying he'd changed his mind, but upon further investigation he noticed it was not Muggle post, and was in his mother's handwriting. He trembled and instantly became nauseous at the thought of opening this letter. Lunch had just begun so he had time to go to his room to read the note in privacy.

_Severus,_

_You heard that because of you, your father has left us. He left us with no money and no means to keep this house. I got rid of the electricity as we no longer need it and sold the telly. _

_I've had to take a job but the only job I could find was back doing what I did before, working at a local pub. I don't make much waiting tables and serving drinks, but just barley enough to pay me Muggle taxes, minimal groceries and potions ingredients. _

_You'll have to magically extend your shoes and trousers as I can not buy you new ones. I also can not pay for your ticket home at Christmas and Easter, you'll need to stay put at Hogwarts. I'm not sure what to do about the summer. Maybe Argus can get you a train ride home? There's nothing I can do. _

_I wanted to sell the books your uncle gave you but I can't find them. I assume you brought them with you? We'll need them to pay for groceries, so bring them home this summer._

_Mum_

The letter was not as bad as he thought. He did not want to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas hols though, but then again, home was not looking too good either. The only part of the letter that angered him was the part referring to his books. Some of those books are worth a lot of money, he knew that, but they were first or second edition and rare. He'd rather live on the streets and starve then part with his precious books. He'd leave them at Hogwarts with Filch during the summers if need be, he'd never let her sell them.

Halloween was a Pagan holiday that Severus had read about but never gave much thought to. He had no idea why it was such a big deal at Hogwarts but any excuse for a feast where more than one vegetable and one starch were going to be served was good for him. The Hall was decked out in orange and black and magical jack-o-lanterns lit the entire Hall for the feast. He helped himself to a plate full of roasted carrots, parsnips, brussels sprouts, mashed potatoes with gravy, potato hash and a huge bowl of chocolate mousse for pudding.

He glanced over to see Lily surrounded by happy looking girls, all laughing and giggling together. He also noticed Potter and Black giving him a dirty look, but Lupin was smiling at him.

'_Is that kid a retard, why is he always smiling at me?'_ Severus thought to himself, eating more mashed potato. '_Maybe he's a poof…but what poof would want me?'_

Severus didn't know much about poofs, other than his father would talk about them on occasion and told him once if he ever encountered a poof, he was to beat him up. Severus had no desire to beat up Remus Lupin, or even hex him from across the Great Hall, for fear of detention mostly.

At the ripe old age of eleven Severus himself didn't know what he was even. He didn't really like anyone. Girls were still kind of yucky but blokes were…just blokes…not really interested either. None of his roommates had girlfriends but they tended to talk about girls more than he cared to listen about the topic. He had better things to do than sit around talking about girls and sex, not that any of his roommates knew thing one about sex.

Severus knew all about sex, he'd read about it in many of his texts. He even read about all the raunchy ancient Greek and Roman sex, the orgies, harems, concubines, etc. He knew what went where and why. He knew more than his roommates did. They claimed to know but really were quite clueless. Wilkes had a much older brother who told him all about it. The others would sit and listen to him like he was the sex-God of Hogwarts, and he didn't even know what a clitoris was. Severus would just giggle and let him boast.

Even Severus knew that memorizing a text and actually participating in the act itself were two completely different things. He may have thought he knew it all but when it came time to performance, who knows what he'd do. At that age, the thought of putting his willy anywhere near a…vulva…was repulsive.

_Eww_.

Luckily at that age, the lack of hormones and the short attention span meant his roommates only talked about sex for a few minutes at a time, and then moved on to more pressing subjects like Quidditch, Exploding Snap and sweets from their mums. As it turned out he was the only one in his room to not receive a care package from home, let alone a weekly one like most of them did.

His mates would sometimes tease him that his family was too poor to afford to send packages with sweets, new quills and magazines about Quidditch or other pre-teen pursuits. Severus usually shrugged his shoulders and ignored them. He never cared too much for sweets, his quill worked fine thank you very much and who cared about Quidditch? Well everyone it seemed.

Life as the poorest member of Slytherin House was not too easy for Severus. He was not only the poorest in his House, but possibly the poorest in the school. He was not the only boy in second hand robes and a used and scuffed cauldron but on weekends his poorness was evident with the state of his Muggle clothes. They were to say the least, horrific. He never noticed or cared before, but he quickly caught on that his clothes were a down right a joke.

His shirts were all stained and had holes. His jeans and trousers were too short and he still had that heinous over sized coat that he thought his father found on the side of the road one day. The only decent clothes he had were his school uniform clothes and you were not supposed to wear them on weekends. He magically lengthened his Muggle trousers and jeans as much as possible which just barely helped and mended as many holes as he could but he still looked like he was living in a cave.

His roommates on more than one occasion told him that his clothes being in the state that they were, were simply not allowed in the Slytherin Common Room, for fear of tarnishing their proud and elite House. He'd heard more than one of his fellow House-mates say that they could not believe the Hat would sort that kind of scum into their House. The only person who seemed to not be too visibly disgusted was Lucius Malfoy, who he had heard defending him from time to time.

Severus noticed he had a knack for being discrete and unseen when he wanted to. He tended to blend into his surroundings very well and had the quietest footsteps in Hogwarts. It was due to his stealth-mode that he was able to hear so much talk about him, the negative and few positives. But he also heard all sorts of gossip about nearly everyone else in the school.

He knew that his great uncle was having an affair with Madam Pomfrey.

_Eww._

He knew that Lucius had a crush on a fifth year student named Narcissa Black, but why anyone would like anyone from the Black family was beyond him, but even he could admit, she was a gorgeous girl.

He heard rumors that Dumbledore was a poof, that the current Captain of his House's Quidditch Team was cheating on his girlfriend with the Captain of the Ravenclaw Team, who was only a Half-Blood and that the current Minister of Magic was beat up royally by Lucius's father when they went to school together.

Severus missed his House's first Quidditch game and it was against Gryffindor. He was the only person in the library that day and loved the calm and quiet that it afforded him.

His only regret to not going was hearing later on that his House won. He'd loved to have seen the looks on Potter's and Black's faces but his time was better spent in the library.

The term was winding down and everyone else was making their holiday plans…but he had none to make. He did know he'd be the only one in his House staying for the break, so he was looking forward to some peace and quiet.


	20. Let's Build a Snowman

**Chapter Twenty: Let's Build a Snowman!**

AN: This was the most fun chapter to write yet, I love writing comedy, I hope you enjoy.

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The day before the Hogwarts Express left for London, Lily paid Severus a visit in the library. She'd begged him to find a way to get home for the holidays but he told her numerous times there was nothing he could do. She gave him a hug, which earned them both giggles and applause from various on-lookers and then she made her way back to her tower to pack.

After she left Severus really felt sad and alone, not that the holidays meant anything to him, but she was his only friend and now she would be gone for two weeks. He was looking forward to quiet but two weeks of nothing seemed like it'd be a bit too much quiet, even for him. As it turned out, only five students stayed behind that Christmas. Three were orphaned Hufflepuff fifth year sisters who always stayed, himself and Remus Lupin of all people. Well, Lupin was better than Black or Potter, or that idiot Pettigrew.

His roommates packed their fine trunks and headed out, none but Wilkes bothered to say good-bye, not that Severus said good-bye either and just grunted at Wilkes when he left. He sprawled out on his bed and was prepared to read all of Tolkien's works, again, when he heard a knock at the door. Before he could even say 'enter' the door opened and a finely dressed and suddenly very adult looking Lucius Malfoy entered his room.

"Severus, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Ah, Tolkien…squib…such a shame he chose to live as a Muggle."

"Yeah, why would anyone in their right mind choose to do that? Many squibs still live in the wizarding world."

"Clearly he was not in his right mind, still wrote some fabulous tales though didn't he?"

"Yes, I've read all of these before, well, about twelve times actually. Still though, each time I re-read them, I find something new I missed the last time."

"Fascinating," Lucius said in a most unfascinated tone. "So you are the only Slytherin staying here for the Christmas holidays it seems. Pity, I can't think of the last time someone from our House stayed."

"Me mum can't afford the…"

Lucius interrupted Severus by putting his palm out near his face and shaking his head. "No need to explain Mr. Snape, I know your situation and I think it's a terrible shame. I know your mother is having difficulties and your great uncle is stretched paying for your education and supplies.

"I don't have my Apparition license yet or else I'd take you home myself, northern England is far but not too far to Apparate to. Perhaps next year. No instead you must stay here and suffer with those Hufflepuffs and some Gryffindor who's staying for a reason I can not comprehend. Anyway, enjoy the peace and tranquility and try not to go into a diabetic coma due to the amount of sweets our illustrious Headmaster will no doubt give you at the Christmas dinner," Lucius said rising to leave the room. "Oh and just one more thing, here, this is for you," he said handing Severus a handsomely gift wrapped box.

"What is it?"

"What does it look like? It's a present, open it now or on Christmas morning if you wish, Happy Christmas," he said closing the door behind him.

Why would Lucius Malfoy purchase a present for him? Whatever the reason, it was unexpected as he got nothing for Lucius. He didn't even get anything for Lily, not even a picture; as he was too busy studying. There was no reason to wait for Christmas, so he opened it right then and there.

The present was brilliantly wrapped in fine silver shiny paper and an emerald green sash and bow. He tore the paper off and ripped open the box. Inside was a note.

_Severus,_

_  
I simply can't abide your other one, please burn it and use this one. It's magical and will grow with you. I look forward to seeing it on you when I return next year. Happy Christmas!_

_  
Lucius Malfoy_

For the second time in Severus's life, the fact that his winter coat was unacceptable was being thrown in his face. This was not even a coat; it was a long, black and very proper looking cloak. A wizard's cloak! It was made of black wool and lined in deep forest green satin. He put it on and modeled it for himself in the full length mirror of the wardrobes. It was simply splendid; no other words came to mind. This was not a cloak for a child; this looked like a fine cloak for a proper adult. He spun around and watched it as it twirled and whipped around his legs. The clasp at the neck was simple, elegant and very stunning. It was a silver disk with "SS" engraved into it. They were not snakes, but proper letters, his initials.

Severus was elated. He hated charity but this was something he simply could not turn down. He immediately penned Lucius a thank you letter, anxious to run to the owlery the next day to try out his new cloak.

_Lucius,_

_I can not thank you enough for this fine Christmas present. This was completely unexpected. I simply love it, it looks fantastic and I love the clasp._

_Thanks so much and Happy Christmas to you as well,_

_Severus Snape_

_PS: The old coat is burning as I write this note._

And indeed it was. It did not take him but a second to toss that old nasty coat of his into the flames of the vacant Slytherin Common Room. Severus stayed awake until three in the morning finishing The Hobbit and getting a quarter of way through The Lord of The Rings before falling asleep beneath the warmth of his new wizard's cloak.

His first day nearly alone in the castle was an unexpected one. The first thing he did after he woke up at eleven was run to the owlery to send off his thank you letter. His cloak was so toasty and warm he didn't feel any of the bitter cold Scottish air except on his face.

He was on his way back when he saw that Lupin boy sitting outside in the snow, rolling snow balls. He had no desire to talk to him and hoped he would not see him, but he was in no luck. Not only was that brat waving at him but then he started running towards him.

"Wow you stayed too? I thought it was just me and those girls."

"Nope," Severus said trying to walk passed Lupin and back inside.

"That cloak is really nice; wow…a wizard's cloak! Present?"

'_Why is this kid talking to me? He must be really bored. Fine…I'll bite.'_

"Yeah, present, it's got my initials on the clasp, see?" he bragged, showing Remus the silver disc. Remus leaned in to see it and smiled.

"Wow, that's neat. I really like it. I wish I had one. You're lucky."

Severus never thought about it until that very moment, but he was lucky. His education was being paid for, he had access to some of the greatest books in the wizarding world and he got that great new cloak, for no real reason.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Wanna have a snow ball fight?"

"Sure," he said leaning down to get one of the pre made snow balls.

"No, magic! Use your wand to throw them."

Severus hadn't thought of that. Hmm, interesting concept. He used the levitation spell and tried to hurl the snowball right at Remus's head, but it hit the stone pillar four feet to Remus's right instead.

"Wow, this is hard."

"Yeah I know, aiming is hard, this makes good practice though, keep trying."

After one hour and countless snowballs thrown, not a single one hit the intended target from either thrower. Both were getting sick and tired of using magic and Severus was the one who finally just grabbed the levitated ball of snow and threw it with all his might straight at Remus's face. Most of the snow went up his nose and in his mouth, but he still managed to laugh.

"You're dead!" he exclaimed throwing two snowballs straight for Severus's nose. Not using magic sure made for a more aggressive and fun snowball fight. Severus didn't want to admit it but he was having fun. This was more fun than playing with Lily and Petunia; boys were simply more fun to play with than girls.

They both tired quickly and went inside for lunch. Remus slurped his chicken soup and inhaled his ham sandwich. Severus pretty much swallowed his peanut butter and jelly sandwich and drank his soup after removing all of the chicken chunks. Before they knew it, they were back outside.

Severus knew is had to be down right freezing out but he was so warm in his cloak, he did not care. He even forgot for a brief time that Remus was friends with his enemies. The two continued their snowball fight, using magic again to better practice their levitation. To his shock it was Remus who finally managed to throw the ball straight at Severus's chest using magic. It took Severus four more tries to return in kind. They continued with some success until they felt they had pretty much mastered the magic of snowball throwing.

"Wanna build a snow man?" Remus asked.

"Sure why not. Magic?"

"Nah, let's just build him normal," Remus said sitting in the snow and starting to build the gigantic ball that would be the snowman's base. The two sat quietly in the snow and formed the snowman out. They decided his bottom half would be massive, so they gathered so much snow they could not get their arms around it.

It must have taken thirty minutes to get the entire body together when they used magic to form his face, eyes, nose and mouth. Rumus put his scarf around its neck, but then quickly changed his mind as it was just too cold to go without it.

"He's used to the cold, I'm not!" Remus said snatching his scarlet and gold scarf back.

Severus took a few steps back to see their work of art. He was…tilted some and not very happy looking. Overall not too bad though, given the slushiness of the snow.

Severus just stood and watched as Rumus started to gather more snow.

"What are you doin' now? Wer'e done aren't we?" Severus asked.

"No, he's a snow-MAN not snow thing, he needs a cock and some bollocks!"

"What?" Severus nearly shouted in shock.

"You heard me, help me…this is a gigantic snow man, he'll need a lot of snow for his stuff," Remus said gathering snow.

"You can't be serious."

"What, it's funny."

Well actually it was. Not so much the fact that Remus was gathering snow to make a snowman's private parts, but that he was dead serious on doing it. Despite his better judgment Severus decided to assist Remus in his immature task. They gathered snow and Rumus rolled it out and placed a tube of snow approximately five feet long out in the snow, protruding from the bottom-center of the snow man. He made sure the tube was nice and straight and dead center to the snow man. As for the bollocks, they were rather large balls of snow as well, one placed on each side at the base of the tube.

"Gives new meaning to snowballs huh?" Remus said. Severus could not help but laugh at his comment.

Remus and Severus stood back to see the new snow man. "I wonder what he looks like from above? Let's get some brooms and see."

"We're not supposed to fly without..."

"Oh my God you Slytherin's really are no fun, never broke a rule before?"

"Sure, all the time," Severus said smugly, walking passed Lupin and towards the castles' broom closet, "We just don't get caught!"

"I don't get caught either, that makes us more alike than different."

"I just…I hate riding a broom. I'm not good at it," Severus admitted sounding rather embarrassed.

"No biggie, I'll get a broom and you can ride with me, I'm great at broom riding," Remus offered. It seemed Severus had no choice.

They got the standard broom and hovered over their creation for a few minutes. It was absolutely perverse, like the dirty crop circles Severus had read about in his books. That snowman's willy was totally disproportionate to its body.

After they landed they stood before their creation and laughed at him some more.

"That snowman's smile looks larger now doesn't' it?" Remus asked.

Severus did not think so, but he played along.

"Sure, his smile is larger than his willy now, he looks good."

"Well he's not done yet, one more thing to do," Remus said.

What else could they possibly do to that poor snowman except give him tits and change him to a snow hermaphrodite?

Severus stood in the snow and nearly died of shock at what Remus Lupin did next. That wacky kid undid his zipper, pulled out his willy right in front of Severus and began to pee in the snow. He peed a trail of yellow water from the tip of the snowman's penis and out further in the area around the snowman. He nearly peed on Severus's shoe before Severus thought to take a step back. That boy must not have peed for hours because Severus could not help but notice he was not stopping. The stream of Remus/snowman pee extended about ten feet from the snowman and then finally he made a circle-puddle at the very end.

"You wanna do it too?" Remus asked.

"Uh no, I don't have to go," Severus said even though he really did need to pee badly. He was not one to just pee in public or show his business to anyone, let alone this psychotic kid. Remus was nearly done with his final stream when they heard the voice of a very irate Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Lupin what are you doing!" she yelled. Remus, still with his thing out and held snug in his hand, turned his head to see his Head of House with her mouth so widely open she could easily fit one of the massive snowman bollocks into it. He quickly stopped peeing, zippered back up and turned to face her.

Next to her was a very red faced Headmaster who was walking around to survey the snowman the two had just built. Dumbledore walked around the snowman and smiled, making sure not to step on its massive penis or the stream of yellow Remus piss.

He finally stood next to the boys and got the full frontal view of their creation when he burst into laughter. Not only did he burst into laughter but he down right cracked up. The more he laughed the angrier Professor McGonagall looked. Severus and Lupin quickly found the desire to laugh irresistible and joined the Headmaster in the laugh-fest. Pretty soon the Headmaster was on his knees in the wet snow, laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. He even snorted!

Severus looked and noticed tears streaming down the Headmaster's face, every yellowish-brown tooth exposed to the frigid winter wind.

"Headmaster!" Professor McGonagall pleaded, "Please Sir."

"Yes, Yes, Yes…yes, yes Professor," he said slowly rising. "Uh, thank you so much for that. What a delightful Christmas present! I needed a good laugh, oh and dinner is ready by the way," he said smiling at the boys. "This wouldn't happen to be a self portrait would it?"

"Of course it is," Severus said before he could even think.

"Ah I see, and who says Slytherin's have no sense of humor?" Dumbledore asked, winking at him.

"Okay you two, get rid of it, all of it!" Professor McGonagall instructed, heading back inside.

They were just about to magically eradicate any evidence of the perverted snowman when they heard laughter from above and it sounded like it was coming from Dumbledore again. Sure enough there he was, hovering over the boys on his broom.

"Professor McGonagall! You should see the areal view of this!" he joyfully boasted, as the boys reluctantly melted the snow man.


	21. A Most Unexpected Friendship

**Chapter Twenty One: A Most Unexpected Friendship**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The two boys were not at all embarrassed when they entered the Great Hall to have Christmas Eve dinner. To Severus's surprise the dinner was almost like the beginning of term feast, and they all sat at the head table, next to the Professors who stayed behind. The only ones that were there were the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and the Care of Magical Creature's Professor, who was also the Head of the Hufflepuff House. Argus, Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid joined in and sat near Remus and Severus.

The table was full of goose, turkey, four kinds of potatoes, three kinds of vegetables and various breads.

"Someone told me that one of our students is a vegetarian, rare in one so young," the Headmaster said, looking down at Severus who suddenly felt very shy, not liking the attention.

"Really?" Remus asked, "Why?"

"I dunno, just don't like meat much."

"I did hear you liked fish, so I had the house elves make you some," Dumbledore said.

The House-elves never made fish for the students. The Headmaster snapped his fingers and a plate of fish-cakes appeared before Severus. He looked up at the Headmaster and gave a small smile before devouring the fish cakes. '_They made these just for me?'_ No one ever did anything just for Severus, he felt embarrassed but special all at the same time. The Headmaster gave him a kind nod and then turned to his rather large turkey leg, which he held in his hand very much like an old King would have in a painting.

Argus winked at Severus and Hagrid gave him a soft smile. Remus was enjoying a plate full of everything that was not a vegetable when he glanced over at Hagrid.

"Is that the giant who ripped your arm out its socket?"

As soon as he asked Severus that question, Hagrid nearly choked on his turkey neck and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Snape, I still feel so bad 'bout that," he whimpered, suddenly all eyes were on him. Argus rolled his eyes and elbowed the gentle giant firmly.

"Would ya stop cryin' ya big baby! The boys' fine I told ya a hudred times!" Filch said in utter disgust.

"Um, yeah, that was him," Severus said trying to ignore the blubbering giant.

"Far out!" Remus commented.

The Great Hall echoed with the wails of a slobbery giant and the chomping of various dead animals by the rest of the group.

Severus noticed that Remus's table manners very much resembled his own…and he talked with his mouth full! Lily was such a priss.

"Wanna play wizards chess tonight?" he asked Severus, with a mouth full of goose.

This boy had no idea what he was in for. Not that Severus had played much, but he studied the theory of it and thought he could probably kick Lupin's ass.

"Sure but I don't have a set…"

"I do," he interrupted. "It's in my room, it's not the nicest one though, it was my dad's when he was little."

"I have a Gobstones set, but that's it."

"Come to our Common Room and we'll play," Remus said, shoveling a mountainous pile of mashed potato into his mouth.

"I can't…can I?" Severus asked.

"Sure you can dear, so long as Remus is with you, you can visit their Common Room, classes are not in session after all," Madam Pomfrey said with as kind smile and a wink.

"I'd like to see yours," Remus said, this time double fisting turkey drumsticks.

'_What a pig. And did he just give me the "I'll show you mine if you show me yours" line?' _

"Um okay, tomorrow maybe."

Pudding was enormous and Lucius was right, the Headmaster gave each of the stranded students a pouch as a present. The girls all opened theirs first, inside were a bunch of sweets and…socks. One girl got yellow, one girl got pink and one girl got lavender. Remus opened his and removed a literal ton of sweets and showed Severus his…red socks. It was no shock that Severus's were green, of course.

What did shock Severus was the kind of sweets he got. He noticed everyone got different stuff. His was full of mostly Muggle sweets, and all the ones he particularly fancied, which granted, was not many. His pouch contained candy corns, sweet-tarts, lemon-drops, red and green lollipops (his favorite flavors), pixie-stix, chocolate frogs, chocolate cauldrons and dark Cadbury's chocolates. How did Dumbledore know that these were his favorites? Deeper inside was a pint of ice cream, strawberry, also his favorite.

He noticed Lupin got chocolate everything including ice cream. His was chocolate chocolate chip and he devoured most of it before Severus even opened his.

"Pink?" Filch asked, eating his Butter Pecan.

"What's wrong with pink?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she gave her secret boyfriend a wink.

"It's not pink! It's…strawberry!" Severus said, very annoyed at the accusatory sound Argus gave.

"Wow can I have some?" Remus asked while placing his filthy spoon into Severus's untouched and pristine ice cream. "Yummy."

"You dented it!" Severus warned.

"So, it's still good, I don't have cooties!"

"How do you know? You may, have you been vaccinated?" Severus asked, hoping Lupin picked up on his sarcasm.

"No! Have you?"

"Cooties fear me Lupin," he said finally tasting his delicious ice cream. It was better than the ice cream Hagrid bought him in Diagon Alley. Hagrid had finally stopped weeping when he opened his massive tub of peaches and cream ice cream. It looked like there were whole peaches in it.

--

After dinner Severus followed Remus up the staircase that lead to the Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor. Once they reached the top Remus said the password to a painting of a fat lady and they entered. Severus was expecting the room too look completely different form his, but it really wasn't all that foreign. Large maroon colored couches replaced his black sleek ones.

The room had a much warmer look and feel to it and had all shades of red and gold in various places. They had about the same number of paintings as his room did and the same amount of furniture. The only major difference was the window, which looked out over the Quidditch pitch. Severus rather preferred the window in his Common Room, which was aquarium like, boasting all sorts of fish, plants and merpeople. He did glance at the naked breasts of the merladies from time to time, though he'd never admit it.

"Wanna see my room?" Remus asked.

"How can it possibly differ from my own?"

"I dunno, I have tons of Quidditch posters hanging on my wall though, one is autographed! Wanna see it?"

"Not particularly," Severus said. The look of disappointment on Remus's face said it all; he had hurt the boy's feelings.

"I mean, I just don't care for Quidditch, but don't tell those asshole friends of yours, just more to tease me about."

"Honestly I don't know why they tease you, I'm not really friends with them either by the way, we're just roommates." Remus turned to head upstairs and Severus followed him. Remus turned and saw that Severus was behind him and started to smile. "It's up here, third door on the right."

The room was similar to his, but with only four beds. Two were unmade with the blankets just thrown on top, one was disheveled and one looked like a cyclone hit it. "This one is mine," Remus said sitting on the one that looked like it'd had just been splinched. "Peter sleeps over there," he said pointing to the one next to him that looked like its owner just lazily threw the bedspread over a mess of sheets. "James and Sirius are over there," he pointed across the room.

"Hmm, interesting," Severus said, glancing over at their messy beds. When Remus turned his head to gather his chess set from his trunk, Severus quickly summoned his wand and cast two bed-bug spells over Potter and Black's beds. He muffled the incantation as quietly as he could and hoped it worked.

"Did you say something?" Remus asked.

"Um no, not really, nice posters."

"Yeah, I wish I could play."

"You can't?"

"I'm not very good, we'd lose for certain if I played, well here it is!" he said holding up the very old looking wizards chess board. "Wanna play here or in the Common Room?"

"Common Room, next to the fire, it's a tad chilly in here."

"I'd imagine the dungeons are colder."

"Oh they are, still though, let's go by the fire," Severus suggested again, wanting to distance himself as much as possible from the beds that were hopefully by now swarming with bed bugs.

Severus's first time really playing wizards chess was a challenge indeed. As much as he'd read about it, playing it was different. Remus easily defeated him the first two times…by the third time Severus was getting the hang of it.

At midnight the Gryffindor House-elf appeared with a tray full of pastries and two cups of hot cocoa.

"A gift from the Headmaster sirs!" he said before quickly vanishing.

"Wow, how does he know I'm still here?" Severus wondered.

"He's good, really good! Well let's eat these, oh wow éclairs!" Remus said chomping down on the éclair so that the creamy filling oozed out the ends.

'_Does this kid ever get fat? He eats like a pig!'_

Severus had his first ever cup of hot cocoa, he closed his eyes and savored the rich milky flavor.

"Oh my God this is so good!" he said aloud, but not sure if he'd actually verbalized his thoughts or not. "I can't believe it, this is hot cocoa?"

"Um, yeah, you never hat hot cocoa before?" Remus asked, rather mystified.

"No, and it's fantastic!" he said nearly drinking the entire cup.

"It's my favorite, well no, it's my second favorite, chocolate milk is my favorite."

"Chocolate milk? They make chocolate milk?" Severus asked again. He was really starting to feel deprived.

"Um yeah, sure, just add chocolate to milk, where are you from anyway?"

"Uh, Derby."

"No clue where that is."

"In-between Birmingham and Manchester, northern England."

"Oh, okay, I'm from just outside Sussex, but we live out in the country, in a tiny Muggle village. They don't have chocolate milk in Derby?"

"I dunno, mum just…hey, do you make a habit of just yankin' your willy out for the world to see and pissin' in front of people?" Severus asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh today you mean…?"

"Is that how you and your mates back home build snowmen?" Severus asked, with his arms crossed.

"No!" he said laughing, "That's how I build snowmen. I really don't have any mates back home. What's the big deal, it's just a willy, everyone has one."

"Not everyone!" he corrected him. "Most of me friends are girls remember?"

"Well yeah I mean I know girls don't have 'em, not sure what girls have actually, don't really care much…"

"Cunts," Severus interrupted. "They have cunts, seen it in a book."

"You've seen one?" Remus asked, wide eyed and curious.

"In a book, yeah."

Remus suddenly got a glimmer in his eye that Severus couldn't quite read. He also had a viciously wicked smile on his face.

"Can I see that book?"

"Not now, it's buried in me trunk somewhere, tomorrow maybe," Severus said. He had no desire to rush down to the dungeons to collect an anatomy book for clueless Remus Lupin.

"Oh okay, tomorrow then. So uh, what, you never pissed in the snow before? You looked so shocked today."

"Oh yeah, of course I have, we don't even have a loo at home…"

"You don't?" Remus shrieked in disbelief.

"No, it's communal, sometimes I'm too tired at night and it's too cold, I just open the back door and go…and I play outside a lot, not gonna walk all the way to do it, so I just go in the woods, but like I said, me mates are girls, not like I can just whip it out and pee in front of them."

"Yeah, gross, who'd want to pee in front of a girl?"

"Well, my friend is a total priss, she'd probably scream and run off and never talk to me again," Severus volunteered.

"Lily you mean? Evans?"

Severus really didn't want to go down that road. But there was no real benefit to lying about it either.

"Yeah, we live sort of near each other."

"Yeah, she's really nice, and a good witch too! I wish I could do half the things she can."

"She's very good, for a mudblood."

"Oh, is she? Wow, she_ is_ good," he said, suddenly changing his tone. He held his head down and avoided eye contact with Severus for a few moments, and then looked at the clock.

"Well, it's a tad late, wanna sleep here?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"Umm, no, I should go."

"All the way to the dungeons? Alone? It's so cold and far, why not sleep here on the couch? Or in Peter's bed?"

"I'd never sleep in that thing's bed."

Lupin giggled for a moment and then became serious.

"Yeah, don't blame you, well here on the couch at least, like a sleep over!"

Severus thought about it for a moment. It would not be so horrible to sleep there on the couch and who would ever know?

"But me stuff is downstairs."

"Just go get it and come back, I'll get the couch ready for you."

Severus left and took the very long and dark walk down to the dungeons. He glanced behind him to find Mrs. Norris following him. It was a comfort to have her there. Even though he knew he was virtually alone in the castle, it was still dark and, he'd never admit even to himself, scary.

He hurried his pace and practically ran down the stairs to the dungeon. Once there he grabbed his night stuff and toiletries bag. He also grabbed clothes for the next day and his book in case he got so bored with Remus he'd have to resort to reading. He left his room and darted back up the stairs and ran head first directly into the Headmaster.

"Oh Mr. Snape, it's awful late to be roaming the castle is it not?" Dumbledore asked, standing before him in his long night shirt and red flowing robe.

"I'm not alone, Mrs. Norris is with me," he said as she walked out from behind his legs.

"Ah I see, and how is your great uncle these days?"

"Very well…"

"You must be very relieved he's helping you out during these difficult times."

"Oh the money, yeah…" Severus replied.

"I meant, your father and his…departure…Argus mentioned it to me."

"Oh, it's not a big deal, he was just an ass…um, Muggle anyway."

"And what's the matter with Muggles?" Dumbledore asked.

It was late and he was tired and getting colder and he really was not in the mood for a philosophical conversation about how Muggles were intolerant fools not even worthy of his thoughts.

"Nothing they're just…not like us."

"Ah, well if we were all alike the world would be a very boring place. I take it you are headed to the Gryffindor Tower?"

Severus nodded.

"Allow me to escort you then, feel free to come along as well Mrs. Norris," he said waving the feline along. "I hear you are doing exceptionally well in all of your courses Mr. Snape, tell me, how are your House mates treating you?"

"Fine," he lied.

"Slytherin is a very fine House indeed. So many…interesting witches and wizards have come from that House. They seem to be a tad particular though, about who they…let in."

"I was not let in, I was selected, besides, my family has been in Slytherin for years," Severus boasted, following Dumbledore up the stairs.

"Not your mother I believe? Ravenclaw if memory serves, another fine House."

"Yeah, I like Ravenclaw."

"Well so long as you are making friends and being treated well then Mr. Snape. You know, you can come and see me and talk to me about anything, at anytime if you need. You needn't rely on your Prefect or Head of House solely for advice or just friendly conversation."

"I know that. Thanks." When Severus glanced up, they were suddenly standing before the sleepy portrait of the fat lady. That sure was a fast walk.

"Well here we hare, amazing how small this castle seems when its halls are vacant, good night and Happy Christmas Mr. Snape."

"Thanks, you too," he said entering the Common Room. How can that man think this castle is small? Still though, how did he get there so fast?

**AN: Okay I don't know anything about the kind of sweets that were eaten in the UK in 1971. I just used some ones I remember from the mid-seventies and left it at that. Sorry if I mentioned ones that didn't exist at that time or in Britain, artistic license. ;-)**


	22. The Mirror of Erised

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Mirror or Erised**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

When Severus arrived back in the Gryffindor Common Room, Remus was already dressed in his night clothes and bathrobe and sitting on a couch that had a pillow and quilts. He had a platter full of biscuits and a huge glass of milk. Severus noticed two couches made up.

"Are you sleepin' down here too?" Severus asked.

"Sure, why not, no point in a sleep over if you sleep alone is there?"

"Okay, where did you get that?"

"House-elf brought it, chocolate chip, my favorite. Here," Lupin offered.

"No thanks, not in to biscuits much really, I'll have some milk though," he said noticing a large crystal decanter full of silky white milk. Remus poured him a large glass and the two sat on their perspective couches and stared into the fire.

"Um, where's your loo at, I want to change."

"Oh it's far actually, only bad thing about this House, you can just change here if you want."

Severus gave him a funny look as he blushed. There was no way he wanted to remove his clothes in front of him, or anyone for that matter.

"What? I won't look at ya," Remus said, staring at Severus like he was weird. Well Severus was weird and he just didn't like undressing in front of people, especially people he did not know. "Okay, I'll walk you; it's down two flights of stairs, near the Transfiguration classroom."

"Oh no need, I know where that is," he said grabbing his clothes and toiletries and walking briskly out the door. He headed for the stairs and made his way down. Mrs. Norris he noticed, was no where to be found. Once there he cleaned up, brushed his teeth and put on his pajamas, robe, new green socks and began to head back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He was headed back up the stairs when suddenly the staircase began to move. He'd read about the moving staircases in Hogwarts but this was the first time he'd experienced them. He held on tight and let the stair case move him at its own free will.

When the staircase finally stopped, Severus had no clue where he was. Even though he'd studied diagrams and charts of Hogwarts, it was late and he was tired and not really paying much attention and he had no idea where he was. He started to walk, clutching his belongings and trying to figure out where he was.

He seemed to be somewhere on the sixth floor, in a dark and narrow corridor that had no windows and only one dimly lit torch. He was not certain but he thought he heard something or someone breathing but when he turned, he saw no one. There was only one door and curiosity made him want to open it. He decided at the last minute to forget it and go back but the stairs had another idea in mind as they had moved on again. It was stand in the dark hall and wait for the stairs, or investigate the room, he chose the room.

The door was solid and heavy, and made a lot of noise when he opened it. When he entered the room, he saw a very large mirror up against the wall. He'd read all about that mirror. That was the Mirror or Erised. He couldn't wait to run up and see it. He was a tad shocked when he did approach it. What he saw was him standing, quite tall, with a smaller nose and his parents standing behind him. They looked happy and he looked happy. He looked further to find most of the kids from his House in the mirror, all standing near him and looking happy as well. Lily was there, sitting down reading a book with a large smile on her face. Severus was wearing rather fine robes and his hair did not look nearly as bad as it did in real life.

It was an odd image, was that the Order of Merlin first class he saw as well? Hmm, it was interesting, but he needed to try to find his way back. What little light was illuminating the room suddenly went out and he felt a cold breeze sweep across him. His first instinct was to reach for his wand and cast a _lumnos_, but in his sudden panic, he couldn't get the spell to work. He tried to remember where the door was but the room was pitch black and he could not see a thing. He kept saying _lumnos, lumnos_ over and over again but nothing ever happened. He was beginning to panic as terror encompassed him completely. He dropped his clothes and his toiletries bag and tried to feel along the walls for the door when he felt something brush his shoulder. Something brushed his shoulder for certain and before he had time to scream he summoned the courage and strength and yelled "_Lumnos_!" and his wand finally lit. To his amazement, a very frightened looking Remus Lupin was standing before him.

"Oh thank God I found you, and thank God you know that spell! I can't see a thing in here!" Remus remarked.

"How, how did you find me?"

"You were gone a long time and I thought maybe the stairs changed on you. They did to me my first night and I ended up in this room, with that funny mirror over there."

"That's the Mirror of Erised, you see your deepest wishes in its reflection."

"Oh, is that was that was?"

"Yeah, what did you see?"

"Um, nothing really, nothing interesting, boring stuff, I don't uh, want for much you know, come on, before the stairs change again."

The two left the room using the luminous gaze from the tip of Severus's wand as their guide. Within minutes they were back in the safety and comfort of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Once back Remus immediately took to his couch and was asleep before Severus even got tucked in. The adrenalin was wearing off but Severus was still not overly tired. Thoughts of what he saw in that mirror kept piercing through his mind. His parents looked happy and proud; he was surrounded by his peers from Slytherin and even Lily, looking happy and care free. He had an Order of the Merlin, First Class! He was successful, well liked and accepted. That mirror was supposed to show your deepest wish, if success, being liked and accepted were his deepest desires, surely those would be easy to obtain. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

--

"Severus, Severus! Wake up, it's Christmas!" the annoying sound of one Remus Lupin echoed through Severus's sleepy ears as he tried his hardest to ignore the annoying boy.

"Go away Lupin!" he sneered from beneath his heavy quilt.

"Come on, it's Christmas morning! Don't you want to open presents?"

"Presents?" he asked, so sleepy he didn't even fully comprehend what he boy had said. He slowly emerged from beneath his pillow and layer of quilts to find Remus sitting on his couch, entirely too close to him, with a huge, what had to be unhealthy smile on his face. "I have presents?"

"Well I'm sure you do, in your rooms. Bring them here and we'll open them together."

'_I'm sure I don't have any presents_.' He finally opened his eyes wide enough to see the extremely well lit room. Sure enough, there was a stack of presents for Remus on the floor, just waiting for him to open them. He knew all too well there were none waiting for him back in his rooms.

"Um can I at least take a piss first?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"I'm not using those insane washrooms of yours ever again! I'm going to me own downstairs, where that fucking staircase from hell won't change," he said, so sleepy he didn't even notice he was swearing. "How the fuck do you lot handle them staircases anyway?" he said getting up and grabbing his robe. He finally looked at the clock but it was so blurred he could hardly see it. "Is that…does that…does that say seven? Is it seven a.m.?" he shouted.

"Uh huh," Remus happily replied.

"You woke me up at seven in the fuckin ' mornin'? Are ya insane? I don't get up this early for class let alone on holiday, you asshole!"

"Wow you sure do swear a lot," Remus commented.

"Every fuckin' day Lupin, for fuck sakes, go back to bed you insane Gryffindor, shit!" he said storming out of the room. He was so mad he didn't even bother with slippers or to get his clothes. He was quickly reminded of his infraction when the freezing cold stone of the floor on his socked feet began to make them go numb. He ended up running down stairs to the dungeons and to the familiarity of his own loo. His bladder was beyond full and he stood at that toilet for probably two solid minutes relieving himself. It felt good and relaxing, so relaxing he was pretty sure he'd fallen back asleep while standing there.

The realization that he stormed off and left his toiletries hit him when he went to brush his teeth, only to discover, no tooth brush.

"Mother fuck me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Lookin' for this?" Remus said, suddenly appearing in the bathroom, holding out Severus's tooth brush for him. He grabbed it from the smiling boy's hand, rather viciously and then grabbed his toothpaste from his other hand and began to scrub.

"Wow, your loo is way nicer than ours, marble floors!" Remus noted, looking around with a large grin.

Severus was in no mood to speak, he just wanted to get the nasty taste of morning out of his mouth and go back to sleep, sooner rather than later. He glanced in his mirror and noticed Remus peeing in one of the toilets, not bothering to even shut the stall door. '_This kid has no shame_,' he thought to himself. He finished brushing and just walked out, leaving Remus to fend for himself.

He was just about to ender his own Common Room when he heard Remus barreling down the hall. "You want me to get my presents and bring them here so we can open them in your rooms instead?"

"I don't give a shit where you open your presents Lupin, I have none!" he said with much anger as he said the password and entered his Common Room. He did notice that Remus looked a tad miffed but he was so tired and cranky he did not care.

"Fuck me," he said aloud, so loud that Remus headed back towards his room and entered before the painting-door had closed.

To Severus's shock, there were presents, three of them, all wrapped and sitting near his fireplace.

"You liar, you got gifts right there. Hey I'm gonna go grab mine, be right back, let me in?" he asked.

"Um, sure, okay," Severus said not really even knowing what he'd just said yes to. He was so surprised to have presents.

He kneeled down to examine them further. One was from his great uncle; it appeared to be a book. One, was from Lily, he had no idea what it was…and other was from…Hagrid. He felt his heart sink as he foolishly hoped the present was form his mother, even though he knew she never gave him one before and had no money. He quickly cheered himself up when he reminded himself that he'd already gotten a splendid present from Lucius and a gift from Professor Dumbledore as well.

Before he knew it, Remus was back yelling at him through the closed door. '_God he must have ran it_.' "Coming!"

Remus sat down and plowed into his presents, he had at least eight of them. First he opened his subscription to "Quidditch Monthly" from his grandma, then a new pair of fleece pajamas from his parents and…

"Well, open yours," Remus suggested.

Severus slowly unwrapped his gift from Argus, it too was a book about Quidditch, "The History of Quidditch", he was…unimpressed.

"Cool, I have that already," Remus said.

"Of course you do."

Severus watched on as Remus opened a box of new quills, a jumper and new trainers. Severus turned to his present from Hagrid, it was a new set of gloves for Herbolgy and shiny new scales for Potions.

"Leave it to you to be happy at getting scales for Christmas."

"It's fantastic, hey now I have two, so."

Lastly he opened his present from Lily, it was a black sweater. He almost liked it more than the scales.

The two sat and surveyed their presents. Pinky showed up with a tray full of pastries and more hot cocoa for the two to munch on.

"Oh fuck me it's only seven thirty?" Severus exclaimed. He looked over and Remus was staring out of the aquarium window.

"That is so cool! Those are merpeople!" Remus exclaimed.

"Yeap."

"Oh my God, she has no clothes on!"

"Well what did you expect, a bikini top? Shit Lupin you sure are dumb."

"I'm not dumb, I've just never seen a merlady before, that's all. Hey, do you have that book with the picture of the…of the…you know."

"Cunt? Yeah it's in me room," Severus replied dryly.

"Yeah…cunt," he shyly said, as if too embarrassed to say it aloud.

"Don't be such a puss, it's just a body part, follow me."

"You really do swear more than anybody I ever met, even Sirius and that's saying a lot!"

"I'm so happy to have out done him on yet something else Lupin."

Remus followed him up the stairs into his room. Unlike Remus's room, none of the beds in Severus's room were made, except his and his was made perfectly, as if no one had ever slept on it.

He undid the magical lock on his trunk and opened it. He had so many shrunken books in there; he didn't know where to begin. It was a healing book, and it was black, leather bound, and it was in there somewhere.

"Wow, you shrunk all those? That's amazing," Remus said, clearly impressed.

"It's a really simple spell you know," Severus replied sarcastically. Severus rummaged through and rummaged on. He started tossing shrunken books all over the bed and even tossed his shrunken bear without noticing.

"Ha ha ha, who is this?" Remus said grabbing the tiny bear.

"Shut up, put him down!" Severus yelled, reaching over the bed of books to get to the bear.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. I have a dragon in mine. My first toy, mum said. She got it the day she found out she was pregnant with me."

Severus glared at Remus until Remus handed him the tiny bear back. He placed him back in the trunk and continued to explore.

"Here, found it. Now I have to find what page it's on," Severus said as Remus leaned in closer to get a good look. "Here, reproductive system, page three hundred and ninety four."

Severus opened the book to the illustration of the female reproductive tract. At first he noticed Remus grimaced and closed his eyes.

"Do you wanna see this or not?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just….what is that?" Remus asked pointing at the picture.

"That's the uterus, that's where the baby goes before it's born," Severus said, turning the page to the full diagram of the vagina.

"Oh my God, is that it? That's so nasty!" Remus said, looking away in disgust.

"Yeah it's pretty ugly all right. That's the hole where you put your thing, and that's the clitoris, and it's supposed to feel good if you touch it."

"How's touching that little thing feel good? Does it tickle you or something?"

"No you twat, it doesn't make _you_ feel good, it makes the girl feel good! You're such a moron Lupin."

"Oh…okay…um, how does it feel good?" Lupin asked, not even phased that he'd been insulted for probably the twelfth time that morning.

"I dunno…it just does, that's what it says in the chapter about sex."

"Really? What does it say?"

"It just talks about sex, you know, fuckin'!"

"No I don't know, what does it say?"

"Shit Lupin, you stick your thing in that hole and you wiggle around until this stuff called sperm comes out and then she gets pregnant, God, it's so simple!"

"Sperm, comes out of what?"

"Never mind, here, take the book, and give it back to me before school starts back up okay?"

--

The two spent most of the day eating sweets and reading their new books. Severus continued with his Lord of the Rings and Remus read the sex manual until dinner.

Dinner was more subdued but still good. Severus was really tired from not getting nearly enough sleep and just wanted to go back to his room and sleep. He declined Remus's offer for another sleep over, this time in his Common Room and asked if the next night would be okay, to which Remus naturally said okay to.

Severus finally got cleaned up and retired in his own warm bed by nine p.m. He'd finished his book and was already well into The Two Towers when he fell asleep. He'd never liked holidays and this one was no better, but one thing was for certain, it was one he'd never forget.


	23. New Year's Celebration

**Chapter Twenty Three-News Years Celebration**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus woke refreshed and almost happy for the first time since he could remember. It was nice to sleep without the snores of Rosier or being rudely awoken by a Remus Lupin. It was twelve noon when he finally lifted his head from beneath his pillows and stretched his sleepy muscles.

His bladder was full and he was starving, and craving something hot and savory, not cool and sweet.

He got dressed in his new sweater and some jeans which were magically stretched as far as he could get them and went to the Great Hall for lunch.

Of course, Lupin was there, looking chipper as always. Severus had some broccoli and cheese soup and a grilled cheese sandwich and had no choice but to listen to what ever Lupin had to say.

"Hey I was knocking on your Common Room door, I don't remember the password…were you sleeping all this time?"

Severus grunted and continued to eat.

"Hmm, well it's Boxing Day and the Headmaster says we can go riding on brooms if we want, Professor Kettleburn will ride with us he said. The girls don't want to go," he said almost sounding disappointed.

"Who cares, they are Hufflepuff's…I wouldn't ride with them regardless," Severus said, very ticked off at the idea of riding with them anyway. Besides, he really hated riding on a broom, he thought it was stupid.

"Why? What's wrong with them? My father was in Hufflepuff."

"So? What's wrong with them? What's right with them? That House is useless."

"You sound like Sirius, only he says that about Slytherin."

Not wanting to have anything in common with Sirius Black, Severus quickly thought an explanation was in order.

"It's just, the House is lackluster, no great witch or wizard ever came from it," Severus stressed.

"Great? Well what's great? I think my dad is great."

"What does he do?"

"He's a writer, well he used to write for the _Daily Prophet_ but now he does freelance."

"Oh well, I mean no great potions brewers or warriors or inventors came from that House, that's all."

"True, but we can't all be heroes, if we were; there would be no one to look up to those people who did make a difference."

This kid was making too much sense. Severus was clearly rubbing off on him.

"You said you wanted to go riding?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, you ready?" Lupin cheerfully asked, rising from his seat before Severus could even finish wiping his mouth.

"No, I hate riding, I told you that. I'm terrible at it."

"We can share again, it'll be fine, come on!" Lupin urged.

They grabbed what they thought was the best looking broom from the closet and went riding around the grounds, with Professor Kettleburn following not too far behind. They did not fly too fast or too high, but high enough for it to be just a tad risky and still fun.

Severus was finding his somewhat natural ability at flight did interfere slightly with his just being on the broom. He had to hold on to Lupin tightly.

He hypothesized that he could out-fly that broom if he had the chance, but then was not the time to test that hypothesis.

They flew over the Black Lake, the Quidditch Pitch and over the outer edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Severus could admit even to himself that flying on a broom was a tad more fun than he originally thought it to be. He liked feeling the freezing wind blowing on his face, his long black cloak billowing behind him in the wind. After what seemed like an hour the two set down in the courtyard where they had launched. Professor Kettleburn seemed relieved as he took all three brooms back to the broom closet.

The two sat near the snow and started having a 'magical' snow ball fight again, fine tuning their aim and velocity.

"Why did you stay behind Lupin?" Severus asked, surely his parents could afford a rail ticket.

"Oh umm…well I uh…Mum has the flu and she didn't want me to get sick so they thought I should just stay behind."

That was the biggest line of bullshit Severus had ever heard. Not only was he lying, but he wasn't doing a good job at it. Maybe Remus didn't want to return home. Everyone noticed he had scars on him. Maybe his parents were abusive.

Severus along with everyone else also noticed fresh cuts and bruises on him often during term. Surely those were not from his parents. Remus had volunteered that he did not consider his roommates his friends, perhaps they bully Remus the way they bullied him? Only worse, they physically bully him too. If Severus thought he hated them before, he really hated them after that. The poor kid got beat up at home and at school, and all this time Severus thought he had it bad.

"I'm sure glad you stayed behind Lupin," Severus said out loud without even realizing what he'd just said.

"Me too! I'm glad to meet someone from a different House," he said, tossing the snow ball up into the air so far it was lost from sight.

"You know, that will come crashin' down at some point right?" Severus warned, trying to explain the simple physics. '_No wonder he's being so nice to me, he must hate his House so much for bullying him_.' Before he pondered that thought more, the snow ball did come crashing down with great force, right on Lupin's head. With a thump, the sickly, smallish boy crashed to the ground.

"Shit! Lupin! Remus!" Severus yelled, running towards him. Lupin was awake but not looking very observant. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah…I've suffered worse," he said looking up at a very concerned Severus. "I'm clumsy, hence the bruises," he said, showing a faint one on his arm to Severus.

"Sure, clumsy," Severus said, not believing a word of it. He helped him up and they sat on the stone bench for a moment.

The two sat quietly while Remus rubbed the top of his head. He looked embarrassed.

"How can snow hurt so much?"

"'Cause Lupin, that snow ball was probably launched one hundred yards into the air, all that velocity coming back down just…" Severus preached, looking into the confused eyes of Remus. "Well yeah, it's amazing how snow can hurt," he said, smiling.

"That book was interesting, the diagrams and pictures were…uh, interesting," Lupin said changing the subject.

"Did you get to the chapter on healing bumps yet?"

"That's in there? No, I just read the dirty stuff," he said with a guilty smile.

"Shit Lupin, if you had, you could help with that bump on your head, probably throbbin' isn't it?"

Remus nodded. Severus walked up and using his wand, muttered an incantation and within a few seconds the throbbing subsided. He then got a handful of snow and put in on the lump.

"Just hold it there, funny, the thing that hurt ya is the same thing that'll heal ya," he said, speaking of the snow.

Before long the boys were in the Slytherin Common Room playing Gobstones. The only truly nice thing Severus owned was a shiny new set which his mum gave him before he left. He thought she felt bad about the 'arm out of the socket' incident, since in an uncharacteristic act of kindness they arrived on his bed the next morning when he woke up.

His set was pure silver, shiny and crisp. Remus had a set but his were plastic. Severus's stones were all deep colored in various shades of greens and blues. They were almost too pretty to play with, and Severus insisted that his spit the most vile and most disgusting liquid ever at the opponent.

Remus seemed hesitant to touch them at first and Severus really had to coax him. What is wrong with this kid? It was his idea to come down here and play with them.

"Um Lupin, it's your turn."

"I'm…I don't' want to touch them."

"What? WHY?" Severus nearly shouted. "'Cause they are mine?"

"What? NO! 'Cause, well, they are uh, too pretty really."

"You're killing me Lupin, flick the fuckin' Gobstone already."

Remus just sat there, staring at the silver and crystal stones, not sure what to do next. Severus, about ready to bash Remus's head open, picked up one of the stones and put it in Remus's hand, then wrapped his hand around Remus's and flicked the stone, as if showing him how to move.

"There, that's what you do, do you understand now?"

Remus looked white and sweaty, but he nodded his head and the two continued to play in silence.

One night Severus would sleep on the Gryffindor couch and the next Remus would sleep on the Slytherin couch. They played Gobstones, which Remus finally seemed to be comfortable with thank God and even landed a few spits on Severus, and they played exploding snap. One night when Remus was in the loo Severus ran up to his room to check on the state of Black and Potter's beds. Sure enough, they were swarming in bed bugs. He cast a shrinking charm on them so they were no longer visible and laughed. Those assholes beat up that poor roommate of theirs for probably no reason other than he's not as rich or athletic as them. They totally deserved to be devoured in their sleep.

New Years Eve had arrived at Remus and Severus were eating lunch when Remus started to look sad.

"What's wrong Lupin?"

"Um, I got an owl from home, mum is better and they want to see me, so I'm going home after lunch."

"What? School starts back up in three days, why go now?"

"Oh I miss them. I'm really sorry to leave you though, I have had a lot of fun this week, but I have to leave."

"Yeah, well go," Severus said rising, not bothering to finish his soup. He didn't even turn to say good-bye when he heard Remus say it to him. He'd finally made a friend other than Lily and now he had to sit alone in his room for the next three days with nothing to do? He raced down to his dungeons and into his room. He picked up his Two Towers book and started where he left off one week ago.

It was close to midnight when Severus stood up and went over to the window. It was clear out and he could see all of the stars shining. The rays of the full moon glimmered over the smooth wake of the Black Lake as Severus rang in 1972 alone, as usual.


	24. Capricorn Rising

**Chapter Twenty Four –Capricorn Rising**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The next term began with a flood of students returning adorned in new scarves, coats, robes, boots and trinkets. Lily was surrounded by friends at her table at dinner,sporting a new, shorter hair-do but still long enough to put into a pony tail. Severus's roommates were back and Rosier was looking even chubbier than when he left. Avery and Wilkes got new brooms it seemed; the newest and fastest ones yet. Mulciber got a golden Gobstone Set and a new wireless radio.

None of them asked Severus how his stay went, despite them all knowing he had stayed behind. Severus was well rested and actually enjoyed his time alone, even without Remus. It was nice to just be served by House-elves and dress and undress when he pleased. Sleeping in and turning in as late as he liked were the things he knew he'd miss the most. He'd received not one letter from home over the break, but did receive one from Lily. She got a new 'record player' and Petunia was angry of course because Lily's had little pink flowers on it, and hers had yellow. Apparently yellow was no longer Petunia's favorite color anymore.

Severus glanced over at the Gryffindor table again and saw Remus seated beside his roommates but not doing much talking. He looked very tired and appeared to have a very large scratch on his face. He seemed to look down at his plate and not up at the people near him much, despite Potter's boasting so loud that even Severus could hear about his new broom.

Dinner ended and Severus rushed over near the Gryffindors to try to talk to Lily and maybe even Remus.

"Sev! Hi!" Lily said giving him a hug. Her girlfriends sort of rolled her eyes at her but she didn't seem to care. "So, how are you? Wearing the sweater I see?"

Severus just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Her girlfriends were giving him funny looks and started making 'kissy' sounds at them. "Hey, I'll see you tonight, first Astronomy class!"

"Yeah," he said as she wandered off. He headed towards Remus who was walking well a head of his roommates. "Hey, Lupin, what happened to your face?"

"Me cat scratched me, guess she didn't want me to leave eh?"

"Apparently not," Severus agreed, noticing Black and Potter approaching. "I'll talk to you later, bye," he said hurrying down to the dungeons.

"What did that greasy prat want?" he heard Black ask but did not hear Lupin's response, if any. If those assholes were beating Lupin up, he didn't want him to get hurt more just by defending Severus, better if he just blew them off with some insult to Severus to get them off his case.

Severus sat on his bed and listened on as his roommates retold their holiday stories again and again. Wilkes and Mulciber were playing with the new Gobstones Set but didn't ask him to join in. He was moderately insulted but didn't show it. He just buried his head into a book that he'd read a thousand times and let the time slowly pass till midnight.

At midnight the Slytherins and Gryffindors met atop the Astronomy Tower for the first time with Professor Norwich, who looked as if she'd gazed upon one star too many.

"On this brisk cold January morning, we search our first constellation, the constellation Capricorn! This constellation is one of the oldest to have been identified, possibly _the_ oldest, despite its dimness. Since it falls in an area of the sky known as the sea, it is considered a sea-goat! The stars of the constellation Capricorn can be connected in an alternative way, which graphically shows a goat! Do you see? Do you see the goat?"

"I think I see a goat's ass, right there!" Mulciber whispered, pointing right at the Professor's back side. His remark was heard by several Slytherins, all who laughed but the Professor did not seem to notice.

"You there boy, do you see the goat's head?" she asked a shivering Remus Lupin.

"Um, sure yeah, right there," he said pointing right at Orion's Belt.

"Horns! Do you see the horns?"

"Oh yeah, he's really horny," Remus foolishly said as every student, Gryffindor and Slytherin joined in utter hysterics. The only student not laughing was Severus, who found the pun not overly humorous and the fact that they were more laughing at Lupin as opposed to what he'd said, did not make him happy at all.

"Where? Where's that randy goat of yours Remus?" Sirius Black shouted to the laughs of everyone. "I don't see it, help me Remus, help me!" Black said, grabbing Remus's arms viciously and holding them up in the air, "Point me in the right direction!" he still exclaimed, giggling. Even Remus was laughing now but looked terribly embarrassed.

"Enough students please! We have precious little time up here to observe! Who knows the traits of Capricorn?" she asked as everyone looked up for this so-called horny goat.

"No one? The traits are as follows, The Capricorn person is prudent, responsible, very wise, formal, patient, methodical, disciplined, traditional, cautious, conventional, hard-working, polite, persevering, ambitious, dedicated, focused, honest, dependable, serious, self-reliant, businesslike, career-oriented, authoritative, conscientious, and competent. Capricorns like romance, loyalty, feeling secure, financial and material stability, ambitious mates, feeling committed, making long term relationship plans, dependability, reliability, and perseverance. They tend to dislike flightiness, being bossed around, crudeness and coarseness, dominance, game playing, ego displays, extravagance, being challenged by a lover, and indecisiveness.

"Suitable occupations often cited are, any capacity of authority, mediwitch or mediwizard, lawyer, accountant, politician, teacher or Professor, Headmaster, engineer, farmer or herbologist, and anything math related!" she exclaimed, pointing her finger up in the air as if she'd just discovered a new star. "

Their birthstone is the deep blood red garnet, the colors associated with them are green and black, the gems and metals associated with them are onyx, obsidian, silver and lead. Ivy is the plant most associated with a Capricorn. The dates for a Capricorn birth are December twenty second through January nineteenth and they are an Earth sign. Those with Earth signs generally are are practical, stable, consistent, rigid, determined, dependable, patient, conservative, and sensual. They love material comforts and have good recuperative powers. However, they can be considered dull and too materialistic. Now then, do we have any Capricorn's here with us now?"

No one raised their hand. Lily grabbed Severus's arm and pulled it high into the air.

"Severus! January ninth!" she happily exclaimed.

Severus put his arm down and shot her a fierce look.

"Ah very well, well happy almost birthday!" the Professor said as Severus rolled his eyes.

"So what you're saying is, Sevvy here is a materialistic, dull, horny goat?" Potter asked as everyone began to roar with laughter again.

"No, what I'm saying Mr. Potter is I hope you all took notes, because you will be tested on everything I said and I am asking each of you to draw the star chart of the Capricorn constellation. Dismissed!" she said as the kids who suddenly stopped laughing began to work their way back down the stairs.

"Randy goat or Snivellus, which do you prefer?" Sirius Black asked as Severus reached for his book bag. Severus shot him a dirty look and walked off with Lily.

"Thanks a lot," he said in a terrible huff.

"What? I'm sorry; I didn't think that toe-rag would say…"

"It's my fault for saying _that_ word," Remus interrupted. "But still, happy almost birthday Severus! Hey what time were you born?"

"Huh? At three twenty two in the morning, why?"

"I always ask when I find it's someone's birthday, I was born at eleven fifty nine at night, just made it, March tenth!"

"Congratulations," Severus said with heavy sarcasm, "Yeah thanks, I don't celebrate me birthday so we really don't need to talk about it anymore okay," Severus said, hurrying to catch up with his roommates.

Severus was the last of his roommates to enter their room. They were all happy and smiling.

"Oh, randy goat! Sorry Severus but it's just funny," Wilkes joked.

"Yeah I know, I can't believe Lupin said that."

"Who's Lupin, the kid who said the goat was horny?" Wilkes laughed.

"Yeah, he is a tad clueless at times, I don't think he knew what he was saying," Severus explained.

"How do you know him?" Avery asked.

"Oh he stayed here over hols with me."

"Oh yuck, a fuckin' Gryffindor and you? Sorry man, hope he wasn't too annoying?" Mulciber said.

"No, not too annoying."

Severus could not help but notice the next day both Black and Potter had green and yellow paste all over them. He overheard one of the girls ask what happened and Black said something about bed-bugs, a topical cream and the entire room needing a disinfecting spell cast upon it. The only part of the story that made Severus feel bad was that Remus was maybe affected by all of that as well.

January ninth fell on a Sunday and Severus was glad of it. He was not expecting anything from home and Lily had already given him his present the night before, a gray sweater. She told him she'd never met anyone so happy to get a sweater before, so she got him another one for his birthday.

He slept in despite his noisy and rude roommates and wandered down for lunch around twelve thirty. There were not many students in the Great Hall but as soon as he sat down, one Remus Lupin was soon sitting right beside him.

"Hey, I forgot to give this back to you," he said handing Severus back the healing book he'd lent him nearly three weeks before. "It was most…educational!"

"I bet," Severus said sipping his mushroom soup. "What's that?" he asked noticing a wrapped parcel in Remus's other hand.

"Oh this, is nothing really, um…just a little present, for your birthday, it's today isn't it?"

"It is," he said with a heavy sigh, "I don't celebrate," he said opening the parcel. "What is…"

"It's your birth chart. I plugged in your date of birth, time of birth and location of birth, you did say Derby right?" Severus nodded. "Yeah and this is your chart, though probably not as thorough as one Professor Norwich could do for you."

Severus did not know what to think. Remus put a lot of time and effort into this birth chart, a discipline Severus didn't want to mention was a load of crap. That poor kid felt so bad about the horny-goat comment, he probably was teased by those tossers Black and Potter for it, so he made this chart as a kind gesture.

"Thanks Remus, I really appreciate it," he said trying to smile.

"Let's see it," Remus said sitting more comfortably next to him. "Rising Sign is in zero-five Degrees Scorpio, whatever that means. You tend to be quiet, reserved, secretive and, at times, quite difficult to understand. Others notice your deep emotions and feelings and wonder how to draw you out. Stubborn and tough, you fight for any position you believe in. You are very resourceful and formidable when you become angered or upset about something. Wow, does that sound like you you think?"

To a "tee" Severus thought but just nodded slightly.

"Quite courageous, you are willing to take calculated risks. Easily hurt by others, you often strike back with bitter sarcasm. Sensitive and curious, you are concerned with the deeper mysteries of human psychology. Once you have become interested in any subject, you pursue it with total fanaticism. Wow, you sure sound cool. Let's see here, Sun is in seventeen Degrees Capricorn. Extremely serious and mature, you are capable of accepting responsibilities and do so willingly. Others expect you to be dutiful as a matter of course. You tend to get angry when people get rewards after not having worked anywhere near as hard as you. You are goal-oriented and an achiever by nature -- you're a hard worker and are justifiably proud of the tangible results of your efforts. You tend to have "tunnel-vision," this allows you to block out extraneous matters that might distract others and to concentrate totally on the matter at hand. You are not a fast worker, but you are quite thorough. You are known for being totally persistent, tenacious and tireless in reaching your goals."

"Lupin, how did you get all of this?"

"From a book I found in the library, you just plug in the information and it tells you all of this stuff. Let's see here, emotionally, you are quite stubborn. Your attitudes about people and things were firmly set in your youth and will change very little as an adult. You are also very cautious and conservative about spending money. It is not that you are selfish; you just need to feel secure. Beware of a tendency to become overly complacent and too self-satisfied! Better pinch your knuts there Severus. Your sense of humor tends toward being earthy and slapstick and crude."

"No shit on that one," Severus said starting to laugh along with Remus.

"You are very aware of the need to maintain a high sense of morality in a relationship. Your loyalty and interest will remain constant in any relationship, either friendly, personal or business, that is based on fairness, honesty and justice. But you will become greatly hurt and disappointed if the other person takes any but the high road with you. Also, you cannot tolerate anyone being overly emotionally possessive of you. You are widely read and may also be widely traveled because you are sincerely interested in expanding your knowledge of the world about you. At times, you have an annoying tendency to be self-righteous and preachy about your belief system. You are usually quite idealistic and you demand the right to be able to explore the entire world of experiences yourself. Have you gone anywhere neat?"

"Nope, this is as neat as it's gotten for me, but I'd love to travel, Rome and Athens in particular."

"Wow me too, and I want to go to Paris really bad also, okay, lets see, there's more. Very serious-minded and mature, you have the ability to take on responsibilities and to carry out important duties. You can also be trusted to be extremely practical and thrifty. A good organizer, you are the ideal one to be counted on to take a clearly defined project through to its logical conclusion. An achiever, you pride yourself on your ability to focus your attention totally on some worthy goal and then attain it. You, and your entire generation, are extremely interested in anything deep and mysterious. You will explore and idealize the benefits that can accrue from the study of the occult, healing and psychology. You are willing to experiment with substances like drugs in order to push your understanding of your inner being to the extreme. Oh no Severus, you don't do _the refer_ do you?"

"Of course not! I've never done any illicit potions and nor do I wish to begin! Absolutely nothing good could ever come from such endeavors."

"Well, I didn't make it up, it's in the stars, let's see… For your entire generation, this will be a time when profound changes in society's attitude toward work, duty and responsibility will be initiated. Radical changes in attitudes toward personal health and general nutrition will be promulgated and gain wide acceptance and practice. Although you're very fussy and high-minded when it comes to choosing your associates, once your loyalty is given you can be trusted with many of the practical aspects of any project that is being undertaken. Usually quite unselfish, you will toil long hours in the service of any worthy cause that demands your attention."

"Interesting."

"I think so, according to this Severus Snape, you are a very fierce, intelligent, loyal and faithful person."

"I'm not so sure, I guess time will tell.?" Severus asked.

"You know Severus, I really think all this astronomy and astrology crap is nothing but bollocks." Remus said with another one of his wickedly guilty looking smiles.

Severus did not say that he agreed, but smiled a similar smile back at Remus, took his chart, and went back to his room.

**AN: I copied pretty much word for word all of the astronomy from Wikipedia when you do a Capricorn search. As for the birth chart, I got it off of a website and it's eerie how close that chart is to the character we do know as Severus Snape, naturally I made up his birth town and time of birth.**


	25. Insults and Injuries

**Chapter Twenty Five –Insults and Injuries**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

As soon as Severus got up with his birth chart, he heard Potter come over to Lupin and ask him what he was doing at the Slytherin table. When Severus turned the corner, he leaned back to see if he could hear anything else.

"Nothing, he lent me a book over the hols and I needed to give it back to him."

"Lent you a book? Wasn't Dark Magic was it Remus?" Potter asked.

_'What if it was!?'_

"No, no, nothing like that, he's really not that bad, you should talk to…"

"I have no desire, he's proven that he is a dark wizard by the hexes he's put on us. Hey, wait a minute, he lent you a book? So you two hung out over the hols?" Potter said.

Severus heard nothing but assumed that Remus nodded most likely.

"Did you let that slime ball into our room?" Potter asked.

_Shit._

Again he heard nothing but assumed that Remus told him the truth.

"Ah come on man, he is the one who put the bed bugs in our beds then!"

"What? James, no, I was with him the entire time and never saw…"

"What you never left his side, not for a second? Not even to use the loo?"

"Well I guess I did but I doubt he put a hex…Look. I've never heard of a bed bug hex," Remus said.

"That's because Remus you are not a dark wizard and he is! That was dark magic!" Potter nearly yelled.

"What are you lot going on about?" the voice of Sirius Black said.

"This mindless buffoon let that greasy git Snape into our rooms over hols and that's why we got bed bugs."

"You let that Snivellus grease-ball sleep in my bed? No wonder we got bugs James, must have leapt off his nasty body and onto our clean beds so they could get away from him."

"No, Sirius, James, no. He never slept in the room, and he never touched your beds and I doubt he put a so-called bed bug hex on your mattresses."

"What's the problem?" that annoying Pettigrew asked.

"Our buddy Lupin here let that sack of shite Snivellus come into our rooms over the hols and that's why we got bed bugs now." James said with total conviction.

_'Well he was right of course…damn it!'_

"Oh Lupin, how could you? Now I have to burn my sheets." Pettigrew said. "What the hell were you doing with him anyway? He's a creep!"

"He's a slimy creep," Potter added.

"Now now, wait, hang on, it was just Remus and that slimy creep here over the hols, Remus was probably desperate right? Bored out of your mind?"

"Um, yeah Sirius, that's what happened."

"See he doesn't really like the greasy git, he was just so utterly bored he had a lapse in judgment and started actually talking to that wickedly ugly asshole oddball," Sirius added.

"Sure, yeah…but I still don't think he…"

"No Remus, you don't think, clearly you don't. You are forgiven, but I trust he won't be back in our rooms again?" James asked.

"No, of course not, no," he heard Remus say.

The voices were getting closer so Severus just moved on and worked his way down the dungeons and into his own Common Room.

It's a good thing Remus told them that they were not real friends; imagine what they'd do to him if they found out? They'd probably beat the tar out of him or worse! Severus wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if Remus was beaten up over his friendship with Severus, better to just keep it a secret for now.

The next few days nothing of significance happened other than a bat-bogey hex that Black threw Severus's way in the corridor and a retaliatory toe-nail growing hex Severus threw at Potter, who happened to get in the way of Black. Heaven help the day all the two or three of them gang up on him at once.

--

For Lily's birthday Severus drew her another picture, this time of Hogwarts, the tiny unicorn just peering out through the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He gave it to her early that morning, before she even had breakfast. As soon as he handed it to her he turned to see Black and Potter standing before him, wands out.

"So it seems someone likes bed bugs!" Black said inching closer to Severus.

"You piece of filth, coming into our rooms? You think we wouldn't know it was you?"

"You deserve worse Potter, both of ya!" Severus shouted, summoning his own wand. Before he could even think they both said the incantation for the '_fur charm'_ and Severus was covered from head to toe with black, greasy fur. Severus was so shocked that he dropped his wand. Then Pettigrew showed up from behind him and cast a '_Furnunculus_'charm, as hot and oozing boils suddenly erupted all over Severus's body.

The students who witnessed this were beginning to laugh but Lily was not one of them.

"Oh my God you sick prats! Come on Sev, lets get you to the infirmary," Lily said taking his furry hand into hers. Before he left he heard Pettigrew scream as his hand burned from touching Severus's wand, now back again on the floor. Severus reached over and got it himself and went with Lily to the infirmary.

"Stay out of our rooms you greasy bastard!" Potter yelled.

Severus was irate but embarrassed more than anything, not to mention itchy and very irritable now.

"What were they talking about?"

"I went to their rooms and put a bed bug hex on their bed over Christmas hols," he said as Lily covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh. "I see you laughing, despite my now abnormally long bangs."

She giggled again, which sort of cheered Severus up, but not much.

"Shit, fuckin' shit," he said, stopping his pace.

"What? I know it hurts but come on…"

"Fuck, one of the boils is up me arse okay, bloody hurts like fuckin' hell to walk and don't even think of lecturing me on me language, I'm furry and…"

"…have a giant boil up your butt, yeah I understand and no, I'm not lecturin' ya. You wanna stay here while I get Madam Pomfrey?"

"No, we just need to slow down some, that's all. You're gonna be late, I know the way."

"No I won't leave ya, besides those prats may come back, and I want to kick them in their arses if they do!"

"Feisty!" he said, trying to walk through the pain. But it really hurt and each step he took grinded and pressed up against the boil strategically placed only a few millimeters from his anus. "This is like a hemorrhoid from hell!"

"What's a hemorrhoid?" Lily asked.

"It's a vein that pokes out of your arse when you get old and it hurts like hell, me…dad has them," he said very quietly, not wanting to mention his father much.

"Wow, I wonder if there are magic spells or potions for that, I never want a vein coming out of me butt!"

"Yeah, there are, I offered to brew him some but he'd never let me, so the son of a bitch suffered instead, fuckin' idiot Muggle…and when I get me hands on Potter and Black…"

"Stop it Sev!" Lily said with great force. "I mean it, ignore them and they'll go away, look you are even right? Please stop, for me birthday, make it me birthday present okay? Ignore them please?"

He thought about it for a second or two, the new boil he could feel pressurizing and throbbing on his balls was definitely not helping in his desire to honor Lily's request. Not to mention the fur was itching and digging into the boils as well. He was not in an agreeing mood.

"I'll think about it, I may have lots of time to think in the infirmary," he said, scratching his butt.

"No Sev, don't scratch! Come on," she said, yanking on his oozing and furry arm.

When something resembling a black and greasy Yeti entered the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey nearly fainted.

"I thought I'd seen it all, and what is that smell?" she asked.

"Oh, Potter and Black cast a boil charm on him too, so his boils are oozing," Lily offered.

"And festering beneath this mass of greasy fur, very well Miss Evans, you may leave, he will live!" she announced, helping Severus onto a bed. She closed the curtains around the bed and left.

When she came back she had a potion vial…and a razor.

"Um, what's that?"

"This is anti-boil potion, and this is a razor for some of the harder to reach spots."

"Harder to reach spots?" he asked in a terrified tone.

"The fur spell will wear off in three hours, but since you have boils, I need to remove as much of the fur from the spots where the boils are manually. I'll use this razor as close to the wound as I can. Naturally there is no fur on the actual boil, just around the base and I'll need to remove the fur for fear of infection. So please remove your clothing, Mr…well it is Mister isn't it? I can't tell who you are."

"Snape," the pillar of black Yeti said, not that she could even see a mouth.

"Poor deary, remove your clothing sweetie, you are covered in fur so I won't see, come on now, don't be shy! I've seen naked bodies before you know."

"Not twelve year old ones covered in fur you haven't," the mass of hair said.

"You think you are the first to have been hexed with this one? No Mr. Snape, nor will you be the last, off with them, now!" she said trying to rush him.

He complied and had to admit he felt a tad better without the constraints of clothes pressing up against the festering wounds. He lay down on his back on the table and watched with horror as she came over with the long straight blade, which reflected the sunlight back into his fur covered eyes.

"I think I'm going to faint," he said.

"No, take this potion, it takes several hours for all of the boils to close up and go down, now then, tell me where are the most painful ones?"

_Fuck no!_

"Um, one on top of me foot," he said raising his right foot.

"Ah there, there, I see," she said, carefully and calmly shaving the fur around the wound and applying a topical anti-bacterial cream to the tender boil.

She did the same for the one on the small of his back, his inner and outer thigh, his elbow (that one was particularly painful) in-between his fingers, on his chest just beneath his left nipple, his jaw, right smack at the end of his overly large nose and…and he left it at that.

"Are you certain this is all? If there are others that remain untreated they will become infected and you may lose that body part."

He could live without his asshole but he thought his testicles may come in handy one day.

"Um, well there is one…no, two more…"

"Where Mr. Snape? I promise it's nothing I've not seen before."

"Here," he said pointing down to his nether regions.

"Where exactly or do you want me to hunt for it?"

"On me balls okay? Right in the middle of the sac all right?"

"All right Mr. Snape, I know this is embarrassing and painful, I assure you I'm only trying to help you sweetie," she somberly said and slowly moved his legs apart.

He sat straight on his back and looked up at the plain ceiling and tried to think of anything other than what was happening. He was still a young boy and had felt an occasional hardness in his gonads a few random times but he was still nervous and did not want to officially begin puberty in Madam Pomfrey's gentle hand. He tried to think of the most benign, most pointless, most boring thing he could possibly imagine as she took his penis into her hand to move it to the side so she could access his testicles. Quidditch!

Quidditch was good, he thought all about that lame book his great uncle bought him, and about the few practices he'd seen from the window of the library. He thought about the seekers and the snitch and the quaffle and the beater and the crowd. The crowd…the crowd…the crowd full of Hufflepuff's! A mass of yellow and black, like bumble bees all over the Quidditch pitch…

"Done and the other you mentioned?" she asked, interrupting his daydream of an all Hufflepuff clad crowd.

"Um, well, me bum."

"Oh well that's easy," she said with a huge smile, helping him onto his stomach.

"Well it's not on me bum, it's sort of in me bum."

"Bloody hell," she said to his surprise. "You poor thing, you deserve your sweets tonight!"

He laid on his stomach feeling more embarrassed than before even. This was going to be the single worst moment of his entire life thus far.

"Okay, prop your cheeks apart with your hands and I'll do…what I need to do and don't comment, just bloody do it!" she commanded.

_Shit._

He did as he was told and felt her cut and slice into a part of his body he himself had never seen and always imagined no one else would ever as well…boy was he wrong.

She finally got through the fur and applied the cream, which offered him instant relief.

"Those open sores need to breathe so I'm keeping this curtain drawn, I want you to lay on your side, both legs bent at the knee and pushed up to your chest as to allow air to flow into your bum, and the other affected areas for the next two hours. I'll give you a calming draught so you will be more sedate."

He took the draught and lay in the humiliating position, still oozing and still furry and any pleas that Lily had were quickly out the window.


	26. War Yarns

**Chapter Twenty Six –War Yarns**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus slept and woke up two hours later, his bum wide open for anyone to see, should they open the curtain, and his balls airing out as well. He noticed he was still covered in fur but less of it. It was like the fur was just vanishing away, which made him happy.

Madam Pomfrey announced her arrival before opening the curtain, "You need to remain undressed until the fur is gone but you can put the sheet over you now," she said making sure to look out of the window and not at the shy and modest boy. He did as he was told and she glanced down and smiled.

"There now I can see your face!" she said cupping his chin in her palm.

Since the day he was born, no one was ever so happy to see his face before. He relished the moment as he doubted it would come again.

One very tall Lucius Malfoy entered his bed area next, holding some books in his hands.

"Your assignments. Also Potter, Petti-something and Black received one week's detention each with Filch, which ought to teach them, no one wants to serve detention with that prick! Also ten House points each were removed as well. I'm afraid these punishments pale in comparison to what you are going through at the present moment though."

"Yeah, this is bloody hell all right," he said, puss and other bodily leakages were now sticking to the once white and pristine sheet.

Lucius made a face like he was disgusted. "I'll retrieve the rest of your homework after classes are through. After seeing you in your current state, I've suddenly lost my appetite for lunch."

"Black oozing Yeti's tend to do that to people," Severus said.

Lucius snickered at Severus's attempt at a joke and nodded as he left, but he quickly came back. "One more thing, is it true you cast some kind of bed bug jinx on their mattresses over Christmas break?"

"Yes."

"Clever…a Snape creation?"

"Nope, I read about it…in a book, a very old one actually."

"Ah ha, indeed. Curious, how did you gain access to their room?"

He had to think quickly. He didn't think Lucius would like the truth that he was friends with another Gryffindor much.

"I befriended their roommate, and once he trusted me, he let me into the room, where I cast the charm, just how I'd planned it."

"Bravo Mr. Snape, how very Slytherin of you, Half-blood or not, you have the heart of Salazar Slytherin himself! Good afternoon," he said with a large smile, closing Severus's curtain behind him.

One week detention, that was not much, but surely his great uncle would think of something nice and juicy for them to work on, and the loss of House Points was always good, even if it did mean Lily and Lupin would suffer some.

He started to read up on his missed assignments and work on some homework when Poppy came back to check on him around dinner time.

"Okay Mr. Snape, I need to examine you for infection…all of you, I'm afraid."

"You've got to be kiddin' me! All of me fur is gone!"

"I'm afraid I'm not deary. I need to see if any are infected, I'll be quick I promise."

Severus sat back and let her do what she needed to do. He again desperately hoped that the occasional bouts of hardness he was starting to feel from time to time would not happen in the presence of Madam Pomfrey, who was also his great uncle's girlfriend.

_Eww._

She examined all of his sores, including the ones on his balls and up his ass. He was nervous and thinking of as much Quidditch as he possibly could. He was even starting to make up his own Quidditch moves when she declared him infection free except for the one on his nose and allowed him to dress himself.

"That one on your nose does not look too good, I'd like you to stay overnight so I can monitor it, I'd hate for it to swell."

"Oh God no! No swelling of me nose! I'll do anything you say!"

"Well then I want you to eat your dinner, and some sweets after, I hear you like lemon tart with raspberries, blackberries and blueberries," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Okay, if I must."

"You must! The House-elf will be here shortly. Oh, hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Madam, how is our boy?"

"Ask him yourself young man."

"I'm fine, just this nasty one on my nose is infected, which is not a good thing."

"There's nothing that Madam Pomfrey can't fix," he said with a smug smile. "Did you know she was in Slytherin? She was friends with my mother."

"Oh I did not know that."

Lucius seemed to gaze off into the distance some with a vacant smile on his face. "Yes, well that was a long time ago. You'll be out of here shortly I assume?"

"I hope tomorrow morning, I hate missing classes."

"I brought your assignments. Your roommates asked me to bid you well."

"You're kidding?"

"No, I uh, took the liberty of telling them how you managed to make your way into the Gryffindor Common Room…genius really, they would like to hear your telling of the story upon your return, is there anything I can get for you? Pajamas perhaps?"

"Yes, me black ones would be nice, and me green socks."

"Green socks…okay, consider it done, I'll be back after dinner," Lucius said as the House-elf presented Severus with his meal. "Ah, what a splendid looking pudding you have! My my, pays to be ill it seems," Malfoy said with a smile and nod before leaving.

Severus was very lucky to have such a kind Prefect in his House, he doubted that Lily and Lupin's was better.

He adored his pudding and even let Madam Pomfrey know that by giving her a huge smile when she came in to clear his empty plate.

Lily never came to visit him but he figured she was busy; being it was her birthday and all. He worked on assignments for a while and then took another anti-biotic potion around nine at night. His nose was throbbing and his skin was burning and itching but for the most part, he was fine. The potion she gave him must have had a sleep agent since he passed out cold shortly after taking it.

He woke up around seven in the morning to find a very weak looking and bleeding Remus Lupin in the bed next to him. He only glanced at Remus for a moment before Madam Pomfrey closed the curtain around Lupin's bed.

_'Oh shit, did he get mad at James and Sirius and Peter for hexing me? Did they beat him up? This is all my fault'_, he thought to himself.

"Mr. Snape, your nose looks good, you may go," Madam Pomfrey said in a hurried voice, as her attentions suddenly lay elsewhere.

--

Severus did as he was told and left for his Common Room. Once there all his roommates were there, getting dressed.

"So I heard you went to the Gryffindor Common Room?" Avery asked.

"Um, yeah, so I could hex their bed."

"How did you do it? What did it look like? What kind of hex was that?" Wilkes asked and seemed generally concerned.

"Um, well, I sort of pretended to be friends with that Lupin kid, then once I gained his trust he invited me to stay the night in their Common Room, which looks like ours but does not have the neat aquarium window like ours, and when he was looking for his chess set, I cast the hex on their beds, after he established which beds where theirs of course. Oh and the hex is from a very old book called "Dark Spells from the Dark Ages," and it's written in Old English, the book is really very old, been in me family for generations."

"Wow," all four of the boys said at once.

He didn't mind lying to them about pretending to be Lupin's friend. They'd never accept him if he was really friends with him, just like Black and Potter would never accept Lupin if they knew he was friends with Severus. It was like living a double life, keeping up with lies and betrayals, and trying to convince the other that he is not lying. It was tiring but necessary if he ever wanted any real friends.

Severus avoided breakfast like always and was the first to arrive in potions. Lily quickly joined him with a very guilty look on her face.

"Sev! You are better?"

"Oh yeah, no problem, but me nose is still a little sore."

"Yeah, ouch, that bump on it does not look good. Hey, I'm so sorry, I really wanted to visit you last night but well, the girls sort of threw a little party for me…and…I…"

"It's okay," he lied. He'd really liked to have seen her last night, but it was her birthday, she was entitled to her party.

"Well I really wanted to come and share some of my cake with you, but well, we sort of lost track of time ya know?"

Cake with Lily would have been nice.

"Yeah it's okay, really. Hey, that Lupin kid was there this morning, as a patient and not looking too good. Do you ever hear anything about him?"

"No, just that he has scars and is sick a lot…he looks so small and weak, he's very quiet, hardly talks to anyone, seems to follow those prat roommates of his around a lot."

"Yeah well…no bother," he said as his heart started to pound the second Potter and Black entered the room.

"My God James, can it be? Is it possible? Snivell's nose is actually larger than it was yesterday!" Sirius announced to the entire class who flooded into the room.

"Wow, it's like he has two noses, it's so disgusting."

"Two noses James? No, it's worse than that," Pettigrew added, "Shit even Medusa would turn to stone if he looked at her now!"

The entire class laughed until Professor Slughorn entered the room and asked them to quiet down.

"Today we make a boil remover potion…"

Irony was so ironic.

The class wore on and Severus and Lily worked in peaceful harmony on their potion with little interruption from the others.

The day wore on and he had avoided Potter and Black, with the help of Lucius and some other older Slyhterin's who just teased them about their bed bug bites.

After dinner, Severus went to the infirmary to pay a visit to Remus, who looked just slightly better but still very tired.

"What happened?" he asked the injured boy.

"I was on me way to the loo and the stairs changed! I was so tired and out of it, when they moved, I fell! Can you imagine falling down all those stone steps?"

"Gee, no," Severus said not believing a word of Lupin's minutiae. "You must have terrible luck Lupin."

"Yeah, well I'm okay, I'll be back in class tomorrow. Sure was nice of you to visit me!"

"Hey, Snivells, what are you doing here?" Potter asked.

"Yeah yeah, there's no room in here for you and your noses," Pettigrew said.

"That is possibly the dumbest thing I ever heard," Severus said, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Well, we're here to see our mate and we don't want you here, do you want him here Remus? Is he bothering you? Or is he hexing your bed with bed bugs?" Sirius asked.

"He's doing no such thing, he just came to see how clumsy I am," Remus said unconvincingly.

The five boys were all silent, Severus simply turned to leave Remus to his fate. He hoped his visit didn't cause his attackers to be angrier with him. If he saw any new cuts or bruises on Remus the next day, Potter, Black and Pettigrew were going to pay, and it wouldn't be with bed bugs either.


	27. The Most Unlikely Cupid

**Chapter Twenty Seven-The Most Unlikely Cupid**

AN: This chapter is pretty R-Rated, be warned! :-)

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Remus Lupin appeared to be in the same condition the next time Severus saw him. He glanced over at Severus at dinner a few times but never smiled. He seemed to be talking to his roommates a lot that night, and almost looked like he was enjoying their conversation.

After dinner Severus was in the library trying to catch up on some missed work when Remus showed up.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Remus asked.

"You just did."

"Um, did you cast that bed bug spell on their beds?"

Severus just stared at Remus. Why did he care and did he really think those bugs just showed up on their own? So he nodded.

"What? Why?" Remus innocently asked.

"'Cause they are assholes that's why, why do you care?"

"What? They are my roommates Severus!"

"So, look they started it!"

Remus's mouth dropped and he looked truly put out, but Severus had no clue as to why.

"But I mean, they are all mad at me now for letting you into my room, did you do that all on purpose?"

"No, once I was there I thought of hexing their beds, really. I didn't mean to get you into trouble. Are they really mad at you?"

"Not that mad I guess, but they are really mad at you though, please don't do something like that to me again."

"I won't Remus, I promise. I don't want them to take it out on you, that was never my intention," Severus said feeling horribly bad about the whole thing. Not the bed bug bites, they totally deserved those, but them being mad at Lupin made him upset.

"Well okay then, I really wish they were nicer to you. I have no idea why they are the way they are, I want to like them," Remus said.

Why would he want to like them? They are abusive to him. For the life of him Severus could not figure out that Lupin boy. It's like he liked everyone, or wanted to like everyone. He was far too accepting of others and too damn friendly. Being friends with him required no effort what so ever. Severus sort of enjoyed working for his friendships, he valued them more if he had to work for them.

"Hey, thanks again for letting me borrow that book, I uh, learned a lot," Remus said changing the subject.

"Did you now?" Severus said with an almost sick satisfaction from warping that kid's mind. Then again Lupin was the one who just threw his cock out and peed all over a totally perverse snow man, of his own creation. The kid was not that innocent.

"Yeah, it explained a lot, now I know what Sirius has been talking about finally."

Severus really didn't care to know what Sirius and his sick mind was talking about all that time. It was bad enough he had Wilkes and Mulciber talking about their fabled erections all year, to which Rosier seemed clueless. Avery claimed to have had his first 'wet dream' over the Christmas hols, not that Severus really cared to hear about it.

"Yeah, all this time I had no clue all that stuff was…normal. My parents never talked about stuff like that with me, did yours?" Remus asked.

"No," Severus said looking down at his book, not wanting to really have this conversation with Remus.

"I guess that's why they got you that book, so they would not have to explain huh?"

"I guess," Severus said knowing full well his mum had no clue he had that book when he did.

He read it first when he was seven, and didn't believe a word of it. He sat back in his chair and recalled the day when he first read the chapter on sex.

The healing book was long and full of big words and technical terms. The good thing about it was it had lots of pictures and diagrams. It also had magical moving pictures to demonstrate a variety of things ranging from a beating heart, to expanding lungs, the movement of the mandible, the birth of a baby (that one nearly made him vomit), and even male ejaculation. That picture frightened him. It was the first time he learned that that thing between his legs was called a penis and what it did exactly. Apparently it wasn't just for peeing. Upon the onset of puberty, whatever that was, the hormones in the body would cause the males penis to become erect and through manual stimulation, or even in sleep, ejaculation would occur.

…_after becoming aroused the penis engorges with blood and becomes very hard. The erect penis is placed into the vagina, after thrusting ejaculation occurs. The sperm will travel into the uterus and will fertilize the egg if the timing is right…._

_Gross! _

As for the ejaculation picture, it looked like pee, and that's what he thought it was. He didn't ever remember having to stroke his penis in order to pee. So he sat on his bed one night and tried it to see what would happen. Nothing really happened, except his skin started to hurt. He became bored and moved on to the next topic of ear aches. Most seven year olds probably would have done the same, or so he thought.

About two years later he noticed his penis was hard one morning. At first he was very frightened but then remembered the book. The book said it was just a rush of blood into the organ and normal. He ignored it and it went away. It didn't feel good or bad; it didn't feel like much of anything really. It happened a couple of other times in random intervals, once at dinner at Lily's house, a few times when they were playing outside, one time watching the World Cup with his father and a few times when he was bathing that area of his body. He was at least comforted with knowing what was going on in his body, thanks to that healing book.

To date, nothing else had really happened so he didn't give it much thought. He figured his roommates were either early bloomers or flat out liars. Avery had asked Wilkes and Mulciber more questions about their boasting; clearly he had no clue what was happening either.

"Severus?" Remus asked the boy who was day dreaming in his presense.

"I'm here, you were saying?"

"Well, I mean, I had no clue this was all normal! I remember once, I think I was about four, me and mum were out in a Muggle area, she was shopping for my grandma, who is a Muggle, and my cock got really hard and I started to scream, 'Mummy, my willy hurts, it's all hard!' and she was really mad at me! She ran me to the loo and yelled at me to shut up, and what I said was not nice and next time it happens to just be quiet and it'd go away! Can you imagine?" Remus asked laughing.

"No."

"Yeah, embarassin'! I've been yankin' on it for a couple of years now, I thought I was some kind of pervert or something, turns out I'm just a normal kid!" Remus said with pride.

Talk about too much information, Severus really didn't care that Remus was in every sense of the word a wanker.

"I'm glad you're normal Remus."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"You know, yank on it?"

"No!"

"Oh," Remus said, clearly looking embarrassed.

"I mean, I guess…I'm just not really hittin' puberty yet I guess. Maybe you are, according to that book it happens at different ages."

"Yeah maybe. Nothing comes out, just feels good."

"Well I'm happy for you," Severus sarcastically said. "I'm so glad we had this discussion."

"It's just nice to talk to someone who knows what I'm taking about. Sirius said when he yanks on his, stuff comes out…"

"Yeah, that happens when you start puberty," Severus interrupted.

"Well yeah, I know that now, when he said that at first I thought he was just weird."

"He is weird Lupin."

Remus smiled some and looked around to make sure no one was hearing their conversation.

"Did you read the part on girls? It said they do it to!"

"Yeah I know, I read that."

"Eww," Remus said making a face. "It just looked, so gross! I don't want to touch it."

"Me neither, it does look gross, but maybe in real life it's not so bad," Severus said, trying to convince himself.

"Sirius says he's seen one, in person…and touched a tit!" Remus boasted leaning in close to Severus.

"Sirius is a liar! He's fucking eleven years old, who's cunt has he seen?"

"Actually he's twelve now. He saw his cousin's! He said he was at his cousin's house and he was hiding under his cousin Narcissa's bed and she came in the room and got undressed and he saw it all!"

"Narcissa is in my House," Severus said, trying to picture her nude in his mind.

"Oh yeah, she's the pretty one, with blonde hair?"

"Yeah, so he saw her naked?" Severus asked, instantly more intereted in the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, last summer! He said she has really nice tits, but not like huge, just really nice, and pink nipples and she had dark blonde hair on her…cunt."

"It's just a word Lupin, you say cock all the time."

"True, it just seems…dirty to say that," Remus shyly said.

"Fine, pussy then," Severus interrupted, nearly fed up with Remus's selective innocence. He was remarkably interested in hearing more about the very naked Narcissa though.

"Ew hair, did the book say that's normal?" Remus asked.

"Yes, didn't you read that part?"

"Must have skipped it, I don't have any, do you?"

"No," Severus said, starting to wonder why he didn't have any.

"Yeah, so then, there's more…she was staring at herself in the mirror, all nude! He said she gave him a huge boner! She stood there and she, was touching herself," he whispered leaning in so close Severus could smell the cherry tart he'd had for pudding.

"Really?" Severus asked, now really interested. He almost forgot he was talking about a House Mate, one who had not given him the time of day even.

"Yeah, she was touching her tits and then she touched her…cunt. He said she put her finger inside!"

"He's lying! He saw all of this from under the bed?"

"Yeah! He did! He loves telling this story. He said she took her wand and was doing some kind of magic, he didn't know what, but some like…blue sparks came out the end of her wand and then she started to moan and then she screamed!"

"Holy shit! Girls really do whack off!" Severus said, never really believing that book. He started to wonder if Lily engaged in such activities.

"Then…there's more, then he said she layed down on the floor and was still doing that stuff with her wand and she was like…rolling on the floor and she starting saying 'Lucius! Lucius!'…isn't he your Prefect?"

"Yeah…no way, she didn't say that…really?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"That's what Sirius said. He thinks she has a crush on Lucius."

"That's funny, Lucius has a crush on her but he thinks she hates him."

"Wow," Remus said with his now famous wicked smile, "I think he's wrong on that one!"

"Clearly," Severus said, trying to think of a way to let Lucius know that she does indeed like him, apparently, a lot! "Hmm, well did he get caught?"

"YES! While she was on the floor, rolling over her love for Lucius Malfoy, she opened her eyes and saw him under her bed! He said she blasted him with her wand so bad he got a third degree burn on his forehead. She dragged him out and beat him up, her sister Bella-something came in the room and kicked his ass too."

"Good, deserves it invading her privacy like that."

"He said it was all worth it, he's had good yanking material since then."

"That's gross, she's his cousin! Wait, you said he touched a tit, not hers?"

"No, he said a neighbor girl who was one year older than him, they were messin' around and he touched it! Then she slapped him."

"Deserves it!"

"Take what you can get I guess," Remus said.

"Hmm, well interesting, I'll never look at Narcissa Black the same way again."

"You won't say anything will you?"

"Of course not!" he lied, "Thanks for telling me though, it's funny."

"Yeah, hey it's late, I'm heading back…I'll see you later."

"Thanks Lupin," Severus said leaning back in his chair with a smile. Hmm, very interesting…now how to tell Lucius.

--

Severus found it difficult to sleep that night. He was relieved when he came into the Common Room that Narcissa Black was no where to be found. He hurried into his pajamas and got right into bed, a flood of images piercing his mind.

First, the pervert in him had to just visualize what Lupin had said about Narcissa, naked, rolling on the floor and masturbating. He did have to admit, the thought of her touching herself did gross him out, some. Using magic, something even he had never thought of, did not gross him out in any way.

At that point in his life, despite reading the book, he did not understand the complexities of the female orgasm, nor did he even figure out that clearly she'd had one, and right in front of Sirius Black of all people. Like most twelve year old boys, the female orgasm was more myth than reality and not at the top of his list of priorities. It would be years later, when he found himself seated across from her at her own wedding that the sudden image of that memory burst into his brain, causing him to laugh hysterically for several minutes to everyone's wonder. He never did tell Lucius what he was laughing at, needless to say it made his giving his speech at the reception a lot more difficult than it should have been.

He lay in his bed, sheets covering his entire body and thought about what Lupin had told him. He wondered what kind of magic she used. He had an entire book on magical sexual practices but the nerd in him never read it. He'd have to read it now for certain. The more pressing subject was Narcissa's apparent liking of Lucius Malfoy.

He'd secretly heard Lucius on more than one occasion complain to his chums that he pined for her, but she would hardly even speak to him. His mates would tell him to get over her, clearly she was a cunt and not worth his time. He never did seem to get over her though. Severus had caught Lucius looking her way, she always turned in disgust. He'd watch as Lucius would stare at her when she thought he was not looking. After Narcissa would leave a room, sometimes Severus noticed Lucius would stare at the doorway for a few seconds, just in case she came back.

One day he noticed she bumped into him in the hall and Lucius actually blushed and smiled, as she hurried off with a look of revulsion on her face. He'd seen Lucius make many attempts to speak to her, only for her to either ignore him completely or say as little as possible before walking off.

If it hadn't been for Severus's trust that Lupin was no liar, he'd never think she secretly liked Lucius. Of course, Black could be a liar. '_Shit. What if Sirius made up that entire story?'_

He liked that Lucius would protect him from Potter and Black. The Malfoys were a very famous and powerful family, it was a good thing to be noticed and admired by them. He needed to get closer to Lucius, who being six years his senior, had nothing in common with the boy aside from their House. Getting Lucius and Narcissa together would be the perfect way to gain Lucius's trust, but how to do it?

The next day he spotted Lily and asked her to join him so he could talk to her. A girl's advice was what he needed.

"Lily, when a girl likes a boy, does she always act like she hates him?"

"What?" Lily asked as the two sat outside in the freezing cold beneath a bare tree on Sunday afternoon.

"When a girl, likes a boy, does she pretend she hates him?"

"I…don't…I don't know Sev. I mean, I've never really liked anyone so I can't say. But I mean, why be mean to someone you like, right?"

"Yeah, I agree, it makes no sense. If I liked someone, I'd be nice to them and let them know."

"Well I mean, I guess if the person thinks the person they like does not like them back, then they may pretend to not like that person, you know?"

"Hmm…interesting," Severus said, trying to figure out the female brain, which clearly gets damaged at the on sought of puberty.

"Why are you asking?" she inquired.

"Oh I uh, have a mate, who likes this bird but she acts like she hates him. I know for a fact she likes him! But I don't know how to tell him."

Lily just smiled and put her head on Severus's shoulder. The two said nothing for a few minutes, and watched the tiny snow flakes fall to the ground.

"It's been a while since we've talked Sev, I've missed you. Hey, I forgot to ask you, where did you get this cloak?"

"Um, uncle," he lied. It would sound very weird to tell her that his House Prefect bought it for him because his old coat was the shame of Slytherin House and he'd probably be kicked out and forced to live with the Hufflepuff's if he did not burn it.

"Nice, it's so warm," she said, clearly starting to shiver herself. Severus, without even thinking, picked up his arm, scooped her beneath it, and wrapped the cloak around her as well.

At first he noticed that Lily looked embarrassed, but her teeth had stopped chattering and she never tried to move away. His arm was around her and he was holding her beneath his cloak, it was a very strange feeling. He wasn't sure what to think or feel, so he squeezed her even closer to him. Neither were speaking. He could smell her hair, which smelled like apple blossoms. Her head was leaning up against his face as he closed his eyes.

"Your hair smells so good," he whispered. He didn't even realize he'd said it aloud when she responded.

"Um, thanks," she said, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"Well well, Lily and Sevvy, sitting beneath a tree…" Potter said, coming up with Pettigrew, Black and Lupin in tow.

"Come on Sev, let's go inside," she said rising.

"Oh don't leave on our account love. Really it's quite touching, you two are so sweet looking," Black said with a very large, mocking smile.

"Sev, come on!" she repeated, waiting for Severus to rise from his spot beneath the tree.

"No it's such a sweet love story, timeless really, beauty and the beast!" Potter said as everyone but Lupin began to laugh. With that Severus finally did rise to follow Lily into the castle.

"Oh now don't leave Snivellus. I'm just imagining your babies, puffy cheeks and red, greasy hair! Are you sure you want to mate with this thing Evans?" Black asked as Severus drew his wand.

"Did I wrong you in a former life or something Black?"

"Probably," Black responded, drawing his wand as well, "and now you have to pay it seems. Karma, ain't it a bitch!" he said laughing hysterically.

"You're gonna come back as cocka-roach Black! Sev, come on! You promised!" Lily exclaimed, reminding Severus that he promised to ignore Potter and Black. Severus reluctantly turned and followed Lily. He half expected Lupin to join them, but he never did. Instead he turned his back on Potter and Black and followed Lily into the castle. Turning his back was a big mistake it seemed, as before he could even think, his toe-nails were now growing straight out of his boots. '_Those bastards used my own charm against me?'_

He quickly turned and hit all four of them with the bat-bogey hex and hurried off to the infirmary. He did feel bad that Lupin was hit but he probably should not have been standing so close to the others when he cast it.

After his toe nails were magically shortened, he went back to his Common Room. Severus was pissed that his only pair of shoes were now ruined and he'd have to write home to ask his mum for a new pair. His damn toe nails grew right out of the shoes, and it was very painful too. He tried sealing his shoes where the nails broke free, he did an okay job but they would not last the rest of the year.

It was one week until Valentine's Day and Severus had to somehow convince Lucius that Narcissa liked him, but how to do it? When you want something badly, the best way to get it is to use your skills to their fullest. He had a pretty good story from Lupin proving that Narcissa was crushing on Lucius, but he could not prove it and would never dare tell Lucius either. Severus was a very good liar, so when the truth is too embarrassing, a lie will do every time. He just needed to come up with a good lie.

He was sitting near the fire late at night when Lucius entered the Common Room, he seemed happy to find Severus awake so late.

"What are you doing up?" the taller, blonder wizard asked.

"I could not sleep, trying to mend me shoes."

"Ah yes, I heard what happened. Arrogant bastards."

"Yeah, say Lucius, can I ask you something?" he said hoping to change the subject. Lucius nodded. "Valentine's Day is soon, you are getting something for that girl Narcissa aren't you?"

Suddenly Lucius's face lit up, and he got a twinkle in his normally cold eye. "Narcissa? Why do you ask?" he inquired, trying to act smug, but Severus knew he'd gotten to him.

"Well I mean, she likes you, so why not…"

"What? How…what makes you think she likes me?" he asked, trying to be as patient and uncaring as possible, but failing horribly at both.

_Jack-Pot._

"Oh, I was sitting in the hallway one day, reading, and she was walking with some girls, that Fanny girl she is always with?" he asked, looking for some kind of reaction.

"Yes! Yes! Go on!"

_Damn!_

"Anyway, she was sayin' something about she thinks you are cute, and wondered why you never talk to her."

"What? Every time I speak to her she ignores me…what makes you think I even care if she likes me. I can have any girl I want. Are you sure she said me, Lucius Malfoy?"

Severus nodded his head, who the hell else would she mean?

"Oh I have no idea if you like her or not, I'm just telling you what I heard, it's probably nothing. Well I'm tired…"

"Did she see you in the hall?" Lucius anxiously asked.

"No, I tend to be…unseen a lot, it's part of my charm it seems."

"Indeed. Did she…say anything else?" Lucius asked looking away and trying to look bored.

"Oh just that she thinks you are cute and that she wished you would notice her more…"

"Notice? I bloody notice her all the time! I notice everything she says, everything she does, everything she wears…I…I…I mean I guess she's all right you know."

"I guess, I'm not really into girls much...yet."

"You are young; girls are just a waste of time and resources it seems. You are better off spending your time doing more important things like making up new spells and such. Women will bring you nothing but misery and sorrow, you can mark my words on that one young Severus."

"Okay, I'll stay away from them then."

"Well no, that's not what I meant, you need them for…for…_certain_ things," he said with an evil giggle, "but don't get carried away and let them dominate your every thought and emotion…"

"Like she does with you?"

"What? Don't be preposterous, I barley notice the girl."

"You just said you notice everything about her," the still innocent Severus reminded.

Lucius inhaled quickly and held his breath for a long moment before giving Severus a very cold and wicked glance. "So I did. Well perhaps a trinket on Valentine's Day then, funny, I always thought she was in love with that French fiend, Lucius Porvoi."

_SHIT!_

"Who's that?" Severus asked.

"He's in her year, always following her around. Black hair, green eyes, from France. His family is very prominent in the wizarding world. I believe they own a vineyard, he plays Quidditch…bastard. I just got the impression she fancied him, but you say you heard her say me, Lucius Malfoy correct?"

Severus swallowed hard, very hard. "Uh huh."

"Well then, perhaps a little something to show her my…_notice_ then! Thank you Severus, you are turning out to be a most valuable person to know. It's late; you should be in bed, good night."

"Good night……" he muttered as the door closed. "FUCK!" he yelled, hoping Lucius had not heard him.

"Language boy!" The portrait of Phineas Black said to Severus.

"Oh fuck off with your bloody language, what am I going to do?" he asked the portrait.

"About what? My ancestor you were just talking about? What do you need to do aside from you have already done?"

"She's not in love with him, she's probably in love with that other Lucius, that Porvoi fucker instead."

"Oh but you said…"

"I know what I bloody said, I lied okay? I assumed she like Lucius Malfoy!"

"Oh dear…well, the best way out of this is to weave more lies, somehow you must make my kin fall in love with your Lucius Malfoy, tis Valentine's Day after all, love will be in the air!"

"Oh fuck me," he said grabbing his torn shoes and heading off to bed.

Severus could not sleep at all that night. He needed to find out as much about that imposter Lucius as he could and he had very little time to do it.

--

The next day, he took to stalking Lucius Porvoi around the halls and listening in on as many of his conversations as possible. He also kept a close eye on Narcissa and her friend Fanny, hoping to get any kind of reading on them.

At the end of his first day, he did not like what he'd found out. It appears that Narcissa did indeed, fancy Porvoi. She tended to follow him around and stare at him. A few times Porvoi glanced her way and she blushed. _'Shit, this is NOT GOOD!_'

While he was following, stalking and trying to read lips he could not help but notice Camilla looking at him most of the day. Each time he'd make eye contact with her, she'd quickly look the other way. He couldn't help but wonder what her problem was and there was only one way to find out.

"So uh, Camilla what's going on?" he asked, really not caring for her answer.

"Nothing," she shyly said and he could swear she was beginning to blush. "Um, you know that thing we were working on in charms today? I sort of didn't really understand it."

"Oh it's simple you just…"

"Well I mean, I know what to say but when I do it, my cup explodes instead of growing…I was wondering if maybe you could sort of maybe help me with it if you have time that is?" she muttered each word of the question into one long run-on word which he barely understood.

"Oh yeah sure," he said without thinking, and then it dawned on him. She needed his help, and help isn't free. She'd have to work for it. "well wait, I'll help you on one condition."

"Yeah?"

"You're roommates with Phoebe aren't you?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't she Fanny's sister?"

"Um, yeah, why?"

"Okay but it's a secret, if you tell I won't help you."

"I won't tell."

"Well I know this bloke, and he sort of has a little crush on Narcissa, well she's friends with Fanny, so I want to help him out. I was wondering, can you press Phoebe for information on Narcissa, like what kind of things she likes, he wants to get her a present for Valentine's Day."

"Um yeah I guess," she said with trepidation, "but I mean, I'm not sure what Phoebe can find out, and how do I ask her without her wanting to know why I'm asking?"

"Well, let's see…don't you girls play that stupid game where you write shit down on parchment and share it with each other, like shit you like and crap?" he hoped to God she knew what he meant. He'd heard Lily talk about it one day and thought it was stupid, but she said that's what girls do.

"Yeah, I've done those."

"Well make one up, give it to Phoebe, then make sure she gives it to Fanny and Fanny gives it to Narcissa and then give it back to me, in like two days."

"That's gonna be hard!"

"Not as hard as mastering that charm on your own you know. Not everyone can do that charm, but I can, and I'll show ya, and I'll write your herbology report too if you do this for me."

She bit her lip and appeared to think about his proposition for a few moments. "Okay I guess, I'll try my best but I can't guarantee that…"

"Then I can't guarantee that you'll pass Charms this term," he said interrupting her. "Please do this for me Camilla."

Camilla suddenly looked like she was blushing, she smiled and mouthed the word 'okay' and headed off to her room.

"Two days!" he said loud enough for her to hear. In the meantime, he had a few herbology reports to write.

**AN: The Lexicon has Lucius as a 7th yr and Narcissa as a 6th at this point but I don't see anything else to corroborate that, other than their birth yrs and if they were born after Sept 1st then they'd be 6th yr and 5yr...which is how I have them in this story.**


	28. Cyrano de Snape

**Chapter Twenty Nine-Cyrano de Snape**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

It was two of the longest days of Severus Snape's life. It was so obvious to him now that Narcissa liked Porvoi and not Malfoy. He spotted Lucius trying to talk to her and she blew him off each time.

One interesting thing he did discover was how shallow and heartless Porvoi really was. He was hiding in the loo one day when he heard a conversation between Porvoi and his mate, a guy named Blake and it was a weird conversation.

Apparently he did like Narcissa, a lot. He was planning on asking her out on Valentine's Day and he was getting her a blue jewelry box, covered in gems, with a pearl bracelet inside…what woman would turn that down? He was planning on playing Quidditch professionally and then retiring to his family's vineyard in Bordeaux. He said he thought her legs would be open before he even put the bracelet on, and judging from what Severus had heard from Lupin, that was probably true.

The two boys were making fun, talking about what kind of blow jobs she probably gave, if she swallowed or spat, and how good of a lay she'd be. Porvoi said he'd get her to swallow and fuck him on the first date, and if she was any good in bed, he'd maybe consider dating her. He was sort of promised to a French witch back home, but he thought Narcissa would make a good mistress.

All that bad talking of Narcissa was beginning to make Severus angry and he didn't even know her! He said he knew that she was in love with him and it was all in the bag, all he had to do was ask. He also fancied her friend, Fanny and was hoping for a threesome. _T'his pervert is only sixteen!' _Severus thought to himself. He had the feeling if he told Lucius what he heard, Lucius may actually kill the boy, and end up in Azkaban and then he'd be of no help to Severus, so that just would not do.

On the third day of his week of spying, he got the parchment from Camilla. He skipped over it to read Narcissa's answers only, not caring about the ones she, Phoebe and Fanny gave.

Question one, what's your favorite color, blue but she also liked silver. Question two, what's your favorite flower, hydrangeas. Question three, what are you allergic too, carnations. Question four…oh this is such bull shit! He skipped over and deduced that Narcissa liked horses, wanted to visit Oslo for some reason, spoke French, her favorite food was baked chicken and she hated green beans. She liked poetry, loved Muggle fine art, her favorite being Van Gogh, her favorite gem was black pearls, she hated yellow gold, she wanted an emerald engagement ring, she wanted to be Mrs. Porvoi, fuck that, and she was a virgin! Her favorite sweet was chocolate covered cherries and she loved chocolate fondue, '_what the fuck is fondue?'_

She got her first period when she was fourteen, eww, never masturbated, yeah right, wore a c-cup, wanted to be an artist when she grew up AND Mrs.Porvoi, had a cherry wand with dragon heart string, loved the beach, hated physical activities like hiking, hated riding a broom because she was afraid of heights, would never date a Muggle man, wanted to name a daughter Cassiopeia and a son Draco, and detested cats.

She also said the things that grossed her out more than anything were acne, farting, vomiting and drunkenness. The things she liked best in people was intelligence, confidence, sense of humor, well Malfoy is confident and intelligent, cant win them all, proper background and family, and someone who'd love her for her and not her looks. She wanted to date a man who would love her forever and not be a brash show off…interesting…she's crushing on the wrong Lucius for certain.

Is this the kind of crap girls really talk about? He was sort of interested in reading the other girls responses but had no time, he had to do something and fast.

It was Thursday and Valentine's Day was on Monday. He knew that Lucius would head out to Hogsmeade on Saturday and get her a gift, now he knew what to get her. He found Lucius in the library and started to work his cupid-magic.

"Okay Lucius, I was spyin' on your bird and I found out some interesting stuff."

"Spying? Bird? Whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't be coy Lucius, you know what I mean, now what are you buying her for Valentine's Day?"

"Oh I don't know, an amulet perhaps…something with diamonds."

"You can't be serious," he said in utter shock. He's no better than Porvoi.

"Women like diamonds, the bigger the better, what do you know, you're eleven!"

"I'm twelve and everyone knows girls like diamonds…everyone. Do you think yours will be the only present she receives?"

Lucius raised a single eye brow and started to look concerned.

"Think of something more original, maybe more personal. Do you know anything about her?"

"Yes, I was seated near her at a Quidditch game and she may have mentioned something to her friend about liking Norse Mythology and wanting to visit Oslo some day."

"There you go! Do something with that."

"What? Kidnap her and take her to Norway?"

"No, get her a gift that will reflect that in some way, I got it!" he said snapping his fingers. He went to his bag and gathered his notebook and a pencil. He began to scribble and Lucius was trying to see what he was doing.

"You draw?"

"Yeah sort of…"

"What are you drawing?" he interrupted.

"Your gift, you need to have this made, I think there is a place in Hogsmeade that will do this, mum told me about it once."

"What is it?"

"A snow globe," he said holding up the drawing. This was no ordinary snow globe, but a very ornate one. The base was to be powder blue and silver. The silver took the form of Nordic-Knots and would spell out her first name. The "I" would be dotted with a single black pearl. The globe was large and would have magical blue and silver glitter-snow that would fall in random intervals. Inside would be a Norse long-boat with a single Viking warrior on the deck, horned hat and all. The warrior resembled Lucius some.

"You drew this in a matter of seconds?"

"That's not important, see what I did here, you heard her say she liked this crap. I over heard her say she liked blue and silver and loved black pearls, oh and hydrangeas, she likes those…so get her some."

"You say I can have this made?"

"Yeah, in Hogsmeade, there's a place, just bring that picture and tell him the colors, he's good, me mum went to school with him, he makes all sorts of things."

Lucius looked shocked and amazed. Severus just hoped this worked. Now he had Lucius Malfoy set, it was time to set-up Lucius Porvoi!

--

Severus and Camilla worked each night in the Common Room trying to perfect her Charm. She blew up about fifty flower pots until she finally managed to expand one. During that time he was trying to figure out how to get Porvoi to fail miserably in his wooing of Narcissa. The only thing he could think of was to write a note to Porvoi, and have him think it was from Fanny. He penned the note and then placed the note in the pocket of Porvoi's robes which were left on the sofa while he was bragging to his friends about his prowess in Quidditch. All he had to do now was hope that Porvoi believed the note and believed it was from Fanny.

_Dear Lucius,_

_Look, I know you have a crush on Narcissa and don't tell her I told you, but she has one on you too. Please get her something for Valentine's Day so she can stop talking about you all the time. She loves carnations, her favorite color is red, and she loves loud, show-offy type stunts. Also she really wants you to take her on a broom ride; she really wants to ride with you, if you know what I mean. I'd sort of like to "ride" with you also; maybe sometime the three of us can all 'get' together? I know I'd like that and I'm pretty sure she would as well.  
Fanny_

"Oi guys, read this!" he said to his mates in the Common Room. What a fool, he actually fell for it. Now Severus just had to hope he took Fanny's advice and didn't actually talk to her before then either.

On Saturday, Lucius Malfoy went to Hogsmeade with Severus's drawing and got the perfect snow globe for Narcissa. Severus had spent the day resting mostly, as he was tired from writing two equally good but totally different herbology essays, tutored Camilla every night on her Charm, followed and collected data on Narcissa and Porvoi, and tried to keep up with his other classes as well. He was summoned to Lucius's private room at eight thirty that night.

"Well, here it is," Lucius said, gently handing Severus the snow globe. Severus had to admit the globe looked even better in real life. It was heavy and large but not too large. The colors were exactly as he imagined them, and the magical glitter snow fell ever so perfectly. The Viking Warrior did greatly resemble Lucius Malfoy down to the long silky strands of sandy blond hair. Severus smiled with pride at his creation. He felt like for the first time in his life, he did something really good and important. Now if he could just get rid of Porvoi.

Severus was well rested but a nervous wreck on Sunday. He had been examining various dark texts all weekend, trying to find the perfect spells to cast on Porvoi. He needed something that would totally humiliate him and destroy any chances he had with Narcissa Black. He could not rely on the information from the planted letter alone. If she liked him enough, she may overlook the shitty carnations and broom ride. The hard part was going to be casting the spells without getting caught.

On Monday, he was still a wreck. The first person he saw was Lily in potions class. To his shock and surprise she handed him a pink card.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sev," she said as he opened the card. It was a "To my best friend" card with hearts all over it. She signed it, "your best mate, Lily". With everything he was doing the week leading up to Valentine's Day, he never stopped to think about his own Valentine's Day and getting something for Lily. He simply thanked her for the card and hoped she did not get angry that she got nothing in return.

He relied on her to work on the potion pretty much that day as his mind was elsewhere. He hoped that Porvoi would wait until lunch time to present his gift to Narcissa, otherwise he'd never be able to hex him.

Lunch time finally arrived and Severus was running for the court yard. He happened to be behind Porvoi who was also heading straight for the court yard. It was a lovely winter day, fresh snow on the ground and clear blue skies. The rays of the sun were reflecting off the untouched snow, making the grounds appear to sparkle.

He hid behind a stone pillar and waited. Porvoi was there with his mates but Narcissa was no where to be found. Severus was about to give up and head back when he finally spotted Narcissa with Fanny, heading straight for Porvoi. Since no one was watching him, he covertly climbed up into a tree far enough away to not be seen, but close enough to still perform the hex.

He found the perfect hex in one of his oldest and darkest books. It was a non-verbal hex, and invisible as well. It would be perfect, if it worked. The only way he'd know was in Porvoi's reaction.

First he saw Porvoi present red carnations to Narcissa, who looked not too happy. Then he shouted so all could hear that he fancied her, and wanted to take her on a ride on his broom.

"Tis the fastest and best broom in the world after all, but first let me give you your present!" he yelled, handing her a jewelry box.

"Yellow gold diamond ring…gee…thanks," she replied, trying to be polite but obviously not too happy.

"Now my love, I'll take you on my broom!"

"No, really, that's okay…"

"No I insist!" he said grabbing her and placing her on his broom. Within seconds he was in the air flying around the castle, the screams of Narcissa Black heard by all. After five minutes he touched back down and the pale white and totally stiff looking Narcissa Black was back on the ground, where she belonged.

If he was going to seal the deal, Severus had to strike fast. He aimed his wand and cast the invisible hex, or at least he hoped he did, and he hoped he hit Porvoi and no one else. By this time half of the school had come to see the show that was going on in the courtyard, including and most importantly, one very concerned looking Lucius Malfoy.

Severus began to doubt his hex worked since nothing was happening, but before he lost all hope, the first signs of the hex appeared and they appeared on the intended target.

First Porvoi began to sweat profusely, followed by some belches and very audible farts. Narcissa was making a face and starting to walk off but the embarrassed yet determined Porvoi followed her, to her obvious dismay.

"No, really, I don't know what is wrong with me, please don't go Narcissa…" he pleaded as she tried to walk away. He ran after her and blocked her from leaving. "Let me explain…" he said before suddenly and violently vomiting all over Narcissa.

"Yes!" Severus squealed, his pubescent voice clearly audible to the onlookers who now spotted him up in the tree.

Narcissa screamed like she was being murdered and ran off crying hysterically. Lucius Malfoy ran after her. Severus could not have asked for a better outcome.

Severus got down from the tree and went inside the castle, hoping Porvoi never spotted him.

Once he got inside he heard people laughing, and saw one very perplexed looking Lucius Malfoy standing outside of the girl's bathroom.

"Severus, what were you doing in that tree?"

"Nothing, hey I'd wait maybe to give her your present later, when she's uh, not so busy…I'm running late for Transfiguration, bye," he said hurrying off.

By the time dinner rolled around, news of what Porvoi did had spread across the entire school. He heard people say he was hexed but even Madam Pomfrey could not figure out what hex it was. Narcissa changed her robes and looked disgusted the rest of the day. She did not come down for dinner, and neither did her friends. Lucius Malfoy was at dinner and looked most eager to talk to Severus.

"Excuse me Mr. Snape, a word please?" he politely said as if he was interrupting something. Severus was nearly done with dinner and as usual, his roommates were not talking to him much. "Walk with me."

"Yes Lucius," he said following the much taller prefect out of the Great Hall.

"What were you doing in that tree?"

"What do you think I was doing?"

"I think you placed some kind of hex on him, but why?"

"I thought he may be competition for you, and besides, he is a prick."

"You said she liked me, not him, so why would he be competition?"

_Shit._

"Um, I over heard him in the loo, he said he liked her and was going to get her something spectacular for Valentine's Day so, easier to just remove him from the equation I thought."

"I see, but if she likes me…"

"I don't like the guy, he's a prat so I wanted to hex him, so about her present, when are you going to give it to her?"

"She seems pretty upset; rightly so, tell me what you think I should do?"

_He really wants my advice?_

"Well, she may be pretty angry if another boy, even one she likes, tries to get her presents, maybe you can give them to her friend to give on your behalf? I'll listen in to see what she says."

"I think so, I think that sounds…good. Very well, have that friend of hers, Fanny come to my room at seven please and I'll give her the globe and magic quill."

"Magic quill?"

"Yes I thought about it and decided to purchase one, it's a two way quill, so she and I can write together…"

"Oh yeah, I've heard of those, that's a really good idea Lucius."

"Yes, so here's what I require of you, I want you there, 'unseen' when she receives my present and look for her reaction. Then I want you to come to my room and tell me what she said, right away!"

"Okay, well I'll tell Fanny to come see you in fifteen minutes then. Let me go now," he said hurrying off towards the dungeons.

Severus sat in his Common Room, waiting for the time to pass to he could set forth with Lucius's plan. Camilla appeared out of no where and handed him, to his shock and horror, a Valentine's card.

"It's more of a thank you, for helping me. Um, Severus, please tell me that friend of yours who liked Narcissa is not that Lucius Porvoi."

Severus could not help but laugh, "NO! It's someone else, um thanks for the card," he said not even opening it, his eyes fixated on Narcissa who sat near the fire crying.

Camilla started to say something else but he walked away to get closer to Narcissa. He crept over to a little nook near the fire place, hoping he was not seen by her.

"I can't believe he threw up on me! And why did he make me go on his broom?"

"I don't know Cissy, I didn't think he'd be so loud either," Fanny said, patting her friend's back.

"And why did he get me a diamond, on a yellow band? It's so tacky!" Narcissa said, with tears rolling down her eyes. "Such a disappointment! Men are crap."

_SHIT!_

"Yeah, the nerve, ruined your Valentine's he did!"

"I hate men, I'll hate Valentines Day 'till the end of time!" Narcissa exclaimed for all to hear.

"Um, Fanny? Lucius Malfoy is looking for you," Severus interrupted.

"What? What does that wanker want?"

"Like I know, he just said to go to his room, right now, he wants to talk to you."

"That arse has never wanted to talk to me before," Fanny said.

"Um, again, like I care, just go."

"Shut up you little scum, I don't take orders from you!"

"You shut up, stuck up priss, do I need to tell him you are not coming then?" Severus nearly shouted, crossing his arms at his chest.

"No, I'll be right back Cissy," she said rising and shooting a look of utter repugnance at Severus. After she left, he vanished back into his little corner where no one would see him.

A few minutes later Fanny returned with an elaborately wrapped present, and a rolled piece of parchment.

"Here Cissy, these are for you, from…_him_."

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah, too chicken shit to give them to you himself it seems, what a weirdo."

_SHIT!_

"God, what does he want with me?" Narcissa asked, opening the present. She removed the pale blue wrapping and silver bow slowly, and then opened the box. She looked shocked as she withdrew the snow globe and held it up close to the fire. "Oh my," she whispered, examining the globe.

"What the?" Fanny asked, looking at the globe as if she didn't like it. "Is that Viking him?" she asked, giggling.

"Oh my, indeed it is! He's so full of himself!" Narcissa joked, joining in the laughter. "Oh still though, it's really clever, look a black pearl!"

"What is he stalking you? How did he know you liked this stuff?"

"Who knows, but it sure is pretty," she said, opening the second package. "Oh a magic quill, guess I should write him to thank him."

"I guess, he's such a tosser though, he's so stuck up!"

"No more than Porvoi though," she said, beginning to tear up again. Severus took that is his cue to join Lucius in his room.

"Okay, she liked the present," he announced just walking in, not bothering to knock.

"Did she? What did she say?"

"She said it was lovely and thoughtful and she is so glad you finally got the nerve to approach her," he lied.

"Did she now?"

"Yeah, I think she's gonna write you to thank you, make sure you ask her how she's feeling, since the events of today and all."

"Oh look, here she is, _Lucius thank you so much for the lovely snow globe, I particularly like the Viking Warrior_," she wrote and only Severus knew she was actually teasing him.

"_Narcissa you_…"

"Wait, no, what are you going to say?" Severus asked before Lucius could finish writing.

"I was going to say you are most welcome my darling, I do hope you find the Warrior most intriguing…"

"Oh for fuck sakes Lucius, she's a bird not the Queen of England, why so formal? Don't say that, you sound so…so…"

"So?"

"Stuck up!"

Lucius appeared to take offense. "You think I sound stuck up?"

"You do sound stuck up, I don't think she likes that too much. That Porvoi bloke was acting all stuck up today before he threw up on her you know…"

"Well then Mr. Snape, what should I say?"

"How about, you are welcome, I hope you like it, I had it designed just for you. Are you okay after what happened today?"

"Hmm…very well, _you are welcome, I do hope you like it, as I had it made just for you. I'm so sorry about what happened to you today, are you all right?_"

They waited a few moments for a response.

"_I'll live. You had this made for me? How did you know I fancied Norse Mythology_?"

"_I over heard you mention it during our last Quidditch_ _game_…"

"Tell her you like it too," Severus interrupted.

"But I don't."

"Just tell her!"

"_And I am quite fond of their mythology as well_…I hope you are happy!"

"This ain't about me Lucius, it's about her. Now tell her you want to ask her to dinner, next Saturday."

"We can't just leave, we're not of age and next week is not a Hogsmeade weekend.."

"Just tell her, I got it under control….go on!" Severus instructed as Lucius quickly penned his response.

"_If you would do me the honor of dinner, next Saturday_…Where?"

"In the Room of Requirement."

"Where?" Lucius asked, getting angry.

"Stop wasting time, just tell her."

"_In the Room of Requirement, I will take you there_…is it private?"

"YES!! Oh my God Lucius, next Saturday, six in the evening, you'll escort her there."

"_I'll come get you at six in the evening,_" Lucius penned.

"_Where are you taking me_?" she penned back with such elegant hand writing, Lucius stopped and simply admired it for a few seconds.

"It's a secret room, I'll show you tonight okay?" Severus said, trying to get him to snap out of it and write her back.

"_It's a secret room; don't worry, next Saturday then?"_

"_Okay Lucius, I'll see you then." _

"_I should hope to see you before then, enjoy your present, good night_."

"_Good night, and thank you." _

"You are very welcome; I hope this brightened up your day some."

"_It did, good night."_

Lucius put the quill down and smiled with relief at Severus.

"Now then, Mr. Snape, show me this room."


	29. The Room of Requirement

**Chapter Twenty Nine-The Room of Requirement**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus knew about the Room of Requirement, not from his uncle, but from Avery of all people. He had heard him talk about it, as his father had used it when he attended Hogwarts and told him all about it. Avery told Wilkes where it was one night and Severus over heard, though he'd never actually been there himself.

"Follow me Lucius, it's on the seventh floor, I think you need to like walk across it three times or something like that, and think hard, and the door will appear, that's what I was told."

"Told? You've not been there?"

"No, come on," he said, hurrying up the stairs.

They wandered the hallway for a while, thinking hard and trying to get the mystery door to open. After a solid hour a very frustrated Severus finally got the door to open and the two entered the room.

When they finally found the room, it was massive and full…of beds.

"What exactly do you think I intend to do in this room with her?" Lucius asked dryly.

"No, it's not that, I'm really tired and I was just thinking about how badly I wanted to go to bed. The room changes for the needs of who ever needs it. You'll need dinner so I imagine the room will have a dinner table, but you'll need the elves to bring you food. Chocolate fondue, whatever that is, she said she likes that."

"I know what it is…very well, you've out done yourself Severus. I really am very grateful. Is there anything I can do for you, in return?"

"Maybe, one thing."

"Name it, and it's done, aside from new boots that is, I already planned on getting you those."

Thank God, because Severus was so busy all week, he forgot to write home for new ones.

"I need you to make sure those tossers Black, Potter and Pettigrew stay the fuck away from me."

"Done!"

_'That was simple.'_

_--_

Severus slept very well on that cold and frigid night. The next day he felt refreshed and almost happy, until Porvoi got a hold of him that is.

He was on his way to dinner when Porvoi and his mates cornered Severus in the hall.

"So you think it's funny to cast dark magic on me do you? You scum! Who do you think you are?" Porvoi shouted.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't even know you," Severus replied very smugly.

"People saw you, hiding in a tree; you cast a spell on me that made me sick!" Porvoi yelled as a crowd started to form around him.

"That was not me, I was just in the tree, minding me own business…"

"Liar!" Porvoi screamed as he drew his wand. "We Porvoi's are a proud people, no scum can hex me and get away with it!" he yelled. Before he could do anything, Severus without even thinking cast a hex on Porvoi, It was one he'd read about in one of his many texts, but never had the opportunity to test it out. As it turned out, Porvoi was a great test subject. As soon as Severus pointed his wand, black and green smoke leapt from the tip of his wand and encompassed Porvoi and his mates. Within seconds the boys were all coughing and then, they collapsed to the ground.

"I'm tellin' ya, that kid is crazy!" Black said to Potter, both standing with their mouths open.

"You were saying Porvoi?" Severus asked, approaching the unconscious boys. Many people witnessed his use of this very ancient and dark gas-spell, and unfortunately for him, one of the witnesses was a teacher.

"Mr. Snape, explain yourself!" Professor McGonagall said in a fierce tone.

"It's just gas, they'll wake up…in six hours."

"Six hours? Hexing people for any reason is against the rules, surely you know that by now."

"I do."

"Twenty points from Slytherin…"

"Twenty?" he yelled, knowing if it had been her precious Gryffindor's, it'd only been ten.

"Very well, make it forty then, and you will serve detention with Mr. Filch for the next week, follow me!" she shouted to a very embarrassed Severus Snape.

"Ooooh!" Potter said as Severus followed Professor McGonagall down to Filch's office.

The loss of House Points greatly upset Severus; serving detention with Filch on the other hand, was no punishment at all.

"Mr. Filch, this lad hexed three fifth year boys in the hall way, I wish him to serve detention with you, for one week. I trust you won't make it…pleasant for him."

"You can count on me," Argus told the older witch with an evil glimmer in his eye. "Come here boy, have I got something nice and fun for you!" he said, opening his office door wider for Severus to enter.

"Very well then, good night Argus," McGonagall said, giving Severus another stern look before leaving.

"What trouble have ya gotten yourself into now boy?" he asked Severus.

"I hexed some assholes in the hall, a gas hex."

"Gas hex?"

"From one of the books you gave me."

Argus Filch's face lit up and he smiled a very wide, very broad smile, one no one other than Severus had probably ever seen.

"Do tell me more…"

--

His week of detention was spent doing homework in Filch's office each night from seven until nine. It was actually very nice for him to be able to study in peace; he hoped to serve detention with Filch more often. Unfortunately the House Points could not be given back, and many in his House were displeased with him because of that.

Because of his detention and his week spent avoiding Porvoi, he never really got to talk to Malfoy much. At dinner on Friday night, he finally was able to speak to Lucius.

"So you are ready for tomorrow?" he asked, pulling Lucius aside.

"Oh yes! I have the food, the flowers, the music…it's all taken care of. I hope that evil Filch was not hard on you?" he asked ever so sarcastically.

"Twas the single most dreadful week of me life," he said bluntly, rolling his eyes.

Lucius laughed dryly and patted Severus on the back. "Well, you better get back to your rabbit food over there."

"Don't mock my salad! And good luck tomorrow," he said, heading back to the other end of the table where he was sitting near his roommates. When he looked up, he noticed Lily was staring at him from across the Great Hall. He smiled at her and resumed eating his so-called rabbit food.

"Oi! Snape!" Wilkes said so loudly nearly the entire Hall stopped what they were saying to listen in. "Why do you talk to our Prefect so much these days?"

Severus glanced up to notice many eyes on him, including the ones of the Prefect in question.

"Because it seems he's the only member of this House with any intelligence," Severus said with his most direct and bold tone of voice. He scooped up his potatoes into his mouth and awaited what was sure to be a dull and lack luster response from Wilkes.

"I take offense to that!" Wilkes said, his mates joining in with "Yeah!"

"Good!" Severus said fiercely, hoping that was to be the end of that. He could not help but over hear Lucius begin to giggle, though he did not dare glance over in his direction.

He took his last bite, rose and left the Great Hall. Even though he left the hall alone, he did not fear that Porvoi or Potter and Black would come after him. Since the gas hexing incident, he'd gotten a reputation, all be it a bad one, as someone who should not be messed with. Also Malfoy promised that Black and Potter would not bother him anymore. After everything he'd done for Lucius that week, all he could do was trust that Lucius kept his end of the bargain.

Severus left the Great Hall and went into the Library. He opened his bag to gather up his notebook and saw something pink inside his bag. It was the Valentine from Camilla. With all that was happening that week, he never opened it. He guessed then was as good a time as any. He opened to find it was a little more than just a thank you for helping her with her Charm. The card was full of moving pink and red hearts, and a little pink dragon flying around, blowing smoke in the shape of the words _Happy Valentine's Day_. Camilla penned, in gruesome red ink, her thank you and her wish for him to have a nice Valentine's Day, and then she signed it "Camilla" with a heart dotting the 'i'.

At first Severus was repulsed. That card was so pink and fluffy and…cutsie. It was way more cutsie than the one Lily got him. Did she have some kind of crush on him? He desperately hoped not, but all too soon, that would be confirmed. Literally moments after he opened the pathologically pink card he heard Phoebe, Camilla's roommate, talking to her. The two girls were down an aisle and didn't seem to notice Severus sitting only a few feet away.

"Cammy, why did you lie in that survey? Under secret crush you put Mulciber! Eww, we all know you like Severus."

"Shh! Do not!" Camilla said in a panicked tone.

"Oh my God, yes you do! Don't deny it! Where is it anyway, Gwen wants to do it next."

"Um…it's in my bag, I'll get it for you tomorrow okay?" he heard her say. He saw the back of Phoebe walk off and then saw Camilla turn and stare at him in utter shock. Her face turned deep red and she just stood there, staring at him. He pretended like he really didn't notice her much and continued to look for his notebook.

"Um, Sev…how long have you been sitting there?" she asked.

"Just a second, why?" he fibbed.

"Oh, do you have that survey?"

Without answering, he rummaged through his bag some more and handed it to her. He never did find the time to read the other girl's responses, not that he cared to know Fanny's secret crush or the age Camilla got her first period, if she'd gotten it at all.

"Thanks…Um…I'll see you…"

"Later, bye," he said, annoyed by her nervous presence. He watched as she ran off and shook his head. He hated being right all of the time. So she did have a crush on him. Hmm, interesting.

--

Sunday morning Severus wanted to sleep in and not be bothered, however Lucius had other plans it seemed. Around nine a.m. the annoying voice of Wilkes, followed by the annoying elbow of Wilkes' prodding into his back woke him.

"Hey, the _most intelligent member of our House_ requests your presence," he mocked.

"He's not the most intelligent, he's the _only_ intelligent," the lump of Severus Snape muttered from beneath a pile of sheets, pillows and bed spreads.

"Whatever, he's in the Common Room, waiting on you. If he was that smart he'd know you sleep in until noon on Sundays."

"Wilkes, it does not happen often," Severus said emerging from his tunnel of cloth, "but you did make a good point with that one."

Severus reluctantly got up and put on his robe and slippers and somehow managed to make his way down the stairs to the very quiet Slytherin Common Room. Through his mass of greasy and messy black hair, he managed to make out the form of one very pleased looking Lucius Malfoy sitting near the fire. Severus did not even bother to speak to him, he simply strode right past him and out the door.

"Severus!" he shouted, running after him.

"What?" he said, marching towards the washroom.

"Hold up," Lucius said grabbing Severus's arm.

"Shall I take a piss here in the hall while you talk to me or do you prefer I piss in the toilet twenty yards away?" he asked in what was becoming his very characteristic sarcastic tone.

Lucius's face went from pleasant to sour very fast. "Must you always be so crude?"

"Must you insist on waking me up early and preventing me from emptying my bladder?"

"Very well," he said, holding his hand out in the direction of the washroom. He quietly followed Severus inside.

Severus made sure to pick the closest stall and slam the door before locking it. He also made sure to pee as slowly as possible, forcing Lucius to wait even longer to tell him about his hot-date, as if Severus really cared about the details.

"My God did you drink an entire six-pack of butter beer before retiring last night?" Lucius asked as Severus continued to pee, and pee and pee…for the next solid minute.

The stall door opened and a very drowsy Severus Snape emerged, his hair covering his entire face. He made his way to the sink where he washed his hands. He noticed Lucius just staring at him, but he did not care.

"I must…" Lucius started to say, before the erect index finger of one very annoyed Severus Snape suddenly appeared in Lucius's face, probably closer to his face than Lucius would have preferred.

Severus lowered his finger, most likely to Lucius's great pleasure, and removed his toothbrush and Muggle toothpaste from the pocket of his terry cloth robe. He slowly and methodically began to brush his teeth, through the curtains of black hair still covering his face.

"Muggle toothpaste? Why not just use a potion?"

Severus stopped brushing, turned his face towards Lucius and stared at him long and hard. He made sure to stare into those cold gray eyes of his until Lucius appeared to look uncomfortable, before slowly turning back to continue his brushing. He made sure to take his time and brush each tooth, the gums and his tongue before rinsing, three times. Then he magically dried his toothbrush and put it back in his pocket.

"Because it works better than potions. Used _with _potions, studies have shown a much lesser occurrence of cavities and gingivitis."

"Gingi-what-is?"

"It's a gum disease; you don't wish to lose those precious straight and white teeth of yours someday do you?" Severus sneered.

Lucius gave him a very cold smile before his face quickly became angry looking.

"Go on, you wished to speak to me."

"Yes, if it is not too much to ask Mr. Snape, my room?" Lucius asked, pointing in the direction of his room next door.

Severus followed Lucius and sat down on his unmade bed. Lucius sat in a chair across from him, looking as proper as ever, and straightened his robes. He was one of the few students who did not wear Muggle clothes. He wore proper wizards robes, like many others from his House and his House only, as most others preferred to don their Muggle clothing on weekends.

Severus began to yawn and desired nothing more than to go back to bed. He did not fall asleep until about four in the morning as he was reading up on some potions he wanted to try to make that summer.

"My dinner, with Narcissa, don't you want to know how it went?"

_NO!_

"Yes."

"Well, she looked lovely of course. She wore pale blue robes and her hair was back, with a silver tie," he said trailing off to a large smile. He seemed to stare off into space, wearing that same smile for a few moments before coming back to reality. "Yes and well we did have a splendid time."

"Good, so glad it worked out," Severus said rising to leave.

"She loved the hydrangeas, I had to fib and tell her I guessed, I didn't want her to think I was spying on her," Lucius said not even noticing that Severus had stood up. So, Severus sat back down, crossed his legs, propped his hands back behind himself, and prepared to listen to the entire story. "First we had…salmon, with a butter and wine sauce with capers. The House-elves did a pretty good job, I was impressed. We had roasted potato and then a salad with spinach and strawberries…"

Severus really did not care about the menu. He was pleased that it went well but really was tired and not in the mood to hear every part of the date.

"…then the chocolate fondue! She was so shocked and pleased. She even let me feed her a strawberry. Her eyes…her eyes, they are like a sea of blue, no…the sky! They are like the sky on a bright and sunny day!" Lucius said, looking in Severus's direction but not at Severus, which was a good thing since Severus was rolling his eyes. "Such lovely eyes, they remind me of my mother's eyes," he said in a very soft whisper. "Mummy had the sweetest and most lovely eyes. Narcissa resembles her, slightly. Long pale blonde hair, those eyes, her soft voice…" Lucius said, before stopping with a nostalgic look on his face.

Severus was almost asleep at this point and trying to hide his yawns. "What happened to your mum?" he asked, thinking that Lucius somehow wanted to talk about it with him.

"She…passed. When I was thirteen. Her heart was always weak. She died during the summer, when I was home. My father was holding her in his arms and I held her hand when she finally…" he stopped suddenly as Severus noticed a tear stream down his cheek. "Anyway, more about Narcissa. We talked about all sorts of things. Norse Mythology is interesting. After you gave me that tid-bit that she liked it, I researched it some. She's more talkative than I thought, but she doesn't over do it, you know, like some girls. She is not a loud mouth. We had a most pleasant time."

"Did you kiss her?" he asked. He was not quite sure why he asked as he did not care much. It seemed to him and his barely twelve year old mind that a kiss was a good sign at the end of a date.

"Of course not! Don't be preposterous. I would never move that quickly, she's only fifteen. I kissed her hand actually, at the end of the evening and asked her to sit with me at the Quidditch game next Saturday. Are you going?"

"No."

"Why not? We play Hufflepuff, should be a great game, as we're sure to murder them all."

"What's so exciting about that?"

"Severus, you are in Slytherin, it's your duty to support your team and attend the game. I insist you come, you can sit with me…"

"And ruin your date?"

"No, of course not ruin and it's hardly a date. It's settled then, you'll go to the game with us."

"Just what I always wanted to be, a third wheel. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Yes, yes of course," Lucius said waving Severus away. He couldn't get out of that room and back into his bed quick enough.

By the time he was back in his bed, his mind was racing with thoughts of having to sit through a Quidditch match, and crash their date…he was not looking forward to it in the least.


	30. The Day Severus Became a Man

**Chapter Thirty-The Day Severus Became a Man**

**AN: This story is meant to be gritty and realistic, so this part is a little R-Rated :-)**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus was now spending his days avoiding Porvoi, avoiding Potter and Black, and avoiding Camilla. Even though he didn't really fear them, it was still best to avoid them if possible, especially Camilla.

While Severus was sitting at lunch, an owl came and dropped a letter his way. The last letter he received was from his mother and that was months ago. He shuddered as he reached for it.

_Dear Severus,_

_Your mum tells me you never write her. You know it's hard on her since your father left. She's finding it difficult with money. I'm sure she'd love to hear from you. You are her only son after all and it's your duty to write to her. Please do so and try to understand what a difficult time she's having._

_Kathleen_

What? She never wrote Severus, why should he write her? What would he even say to her? She hated him. Fine, fine…a letter.

_Mum,_

_How are you_…no no that's stupid, she's shitty of course…._Mum, things at Hogwarts are fine. Me grades are great and_….shit now what do I write? _Uncle Argus sends his_ love…no, his _best_. _I think an older friend of mine may be able to Apparate me home this summer, so don't worry about a train ticket. _

_Love, Severus. _

Well that wasn't so difficult.

--

It was the day of the Slytherin/Hufflepuff Quidditch Slaughter and Severus was not anxious to witness it. He was up very late as usual reading up on some curses and charms that he really wanted to practice. Game day was the best day to practice as his room was empty and he could go about practicing as much as he wanted. That day however, Lucius had other plans for Severus. As it turned out, Severus couldn't even sleep in late like he always enjoyed on weekends.

He was sleeping on his belly like always when he was awoken by a slight pain in his stomach. At first he didn't know what it was. He was still pretty much asleep with his eyes closed when he noticed it was more of a pressure than a pain, something was digging right into the pit of his stomach and it was waking him up. He rolled his head around beneath his pillow and readjusted his hips some; maybe some sheet got bunched up and was pressing against this stomach. After he moved his hips he realized it was not the sheet at all but himself digging into his abdomen.

_'Oh God, that can't be…Shit.'_

He rolled over on his side and was shocked and somewhat horrified to notice that it was what he thought. Yup, his penis was very, very erect. Not like that was the first time but it had never been that intrusive before. Nor had it lasted that long. Nor had it felt…quite like that before…almost…good.

"Shit," he muttered to himself. He slowly lifted his head from his cocoon of bedding and noticed it was five thirty in the morning. He looked around and all of the other boys were sleeping still. He rolled over onto his back and decided to think about… Quidditch. Hufflepuff Quidditch in particular. He closed his eyes and imagined a bunch of big ugly men on brooms flying around, getting Quaffled in the head. That was not working. Now he was throbbing. So he imagined big women flying around on brooms, getting Quaffled in the head…that too, was not working. He was now beginning to panic and never wished he was alone more in his life than in that very moment. He imagined dragons, dressed in Hufflepuff yellow and black, riding brooms, which was stupid since they could fly, and getting Quaffled in the head. It was not going away. All the Quidditch in the world was not going to help it seemed.

He imagined ten McGonagall's flying on brooms, getting Quaffled in the head; he imagined Dumbledore, Filch, Rosier…nothing helped. Not only was nothing happening, he almost seemed to be getting worse. Maybe he liked Quidditch more than he originally thought.

He looked down, and it was looking right back up at him. '_God Damn it! Of all the times to start puberty, did it have to be with four other boys sleeping so near by?'_ Well it was better than starting puberty in class, or at dinner, or at the Quidditch Match probably.

He looked around to make sure they were all asleep, and they all appeared to be. He quickly grabbed his robe and put it on and nearly ran from the room. As he ran as quickly and quietly as he could down the hall, the weight and sudden misdirection of his very erect penis was surprising him buy motioning itself side to side, still facing up as he ran. He peeked in the Common Room which was empty, thank God and ran right out the door.

He ran down the hall towards the washroom, his bare feet on the freezing cold stone. He hoped the sudden shock of cold to his feet would help, but no. The motion of his running and the placement of the pajama fronts rubbing against him was not doing anything but almost starting to feel remarkably good. He made it to the bathroom, which too thank God, was empty. He went to the last toilet and shut the door.

He was panting hard from running and his feet were burning from the freezing cold marble. He was scared to look down, but curious as well. He really wanted to pee but it seemed like that would be impossible until his member went down. He undid his robe and looked down at what looked like a pitched-tent in his pajamas.

Well, he'd read all about it. That Lupin boy even discussed this with him. He was of about the right age when this sort of stuff was supposed to happen. Was it really a bad thing? _'It's a good thing, right?' _Men talk about this stuff all of the time, it's what makes men men after all. Today was probably the beginning of the rest of his life…he may as well face the music.

He slowly lowered his pajamas and kept praying that no one came into the washroom. The Slytherin washroom, unlike the rest of the dungeon, was remarkably well lit. He had a very good view of his…very purple head staring right back at him.

_P'urple? Is that normal? Oh shit I don't remember reading purple.'_

He also noticed, the tip was not exactly dry.

_'Well fuck it…only one way to remedy this.'_

So he did what men have done for thousands of years, he whacked off. Not that he knew exactly what to do, but the concept seemed simple enough. Just do what feels right and let what's going to happen, happen. After a few seconds he was not embarrassed anymore, but he did have to pee and his feet were nearly frozen solid. He was wide awake by this point and just wanted the momentous occasion of his hormones producing his first sample of semen to be over so he could go about with his life.

He stroked himself and quickly found that it felt rather good. Not as insanely good as he'd heard others brag, but maybe he needed more practice. The more he did it, the more he thought practice of that sort would not be such a terrible thing after all. He was not thinking of anything in particular. He had no fantasy of girls or sex, and definitely not Quidditch. He looked down and just watched in amazement at what he was doing to himself. He found he rather enjoyed looking down at himself, noticing more fluid come out, which he used to lubricate his hands. '_Oh so that's what that is for, brilliant!'_

He continued on and things started to feel better as he quickened his pace. He started to notice sharp, shooting tingly sensations through his body. Quickly he felt the strongest and most intense tingle of his life as it started deep in his stomach, and then into his balls and straight out the tip of his cock. He felt a very warm and sticky sensation on his hand. It was not much but enough to coat his hand and he noticed some spilled onto the toilet seat as well. His cock was throbbing and contracting but only the first two contractions felt amazingly good and strong, as the most fluid shot out with them. The remaining four or five were much less intense, and by then nothing was coming out anymore. His cock finally was going back down and becoming flaccid quickly in his hand as he stopped stroking and breathed a sigh of relief.

He had arched his back and held his breath almost the entire time he then noticed. He was glad it was over as he surveyed the evidence on his hand. It was very viscous, mucous like, almost sticky. He opened his fist and saw as it stuck from one finger to the next. He then rolled the matter between his fingers in amazement.

"Eww," he said aloud, totally perplexed at the messiness before him. "Well this complicates things" he said, finally beginning to pee.

After he peed he washed his hand thoroughly and walked slowly back to his room._ 'I wonder if it's like this for everyone?'_

He crawled back to bed and like most men, abruptly fell right asleep.

--

"Severus?" the annoying voice of one Wilkes asked.

"What?" the lump beneath the covers relied.

"It's nine, the game starts at ten."

"Hoo-fuckin' rah!" he said with no enthusiasm.

He got up, again, walked down to the washroom, again, peed, again, washed up, brushed his teeth and was in the stands by nine forty five.

Not many of his brethren were there yet, certainly not Lucius and his new girlfriend, but Camilla was. There was no way for him to sit down and not talk to her. He was unsure what to do or say. That was, after all, his first day on Earth as a man, but he still did not feel like talking to her for some reason.

She was just about to speak when Lucius arrived; following one very finely dressed Narcissa Black.

"Ah, good morning Severus, do you know my friend, Narcissa?" Lucius asked, his face glowing.

"No," he lied, smiling at the blonde headed green clad House Mate.

"Narcissa, this is Severus Snape."

"So I see," she said not really interested at all in talking to the lowly first year Slytherin.

Lucius smiled and sat beside her. He glanced over a few times at Severus but focused nearly all of his attentions on Narcissa.

"Sev, you showed up for a game!" Camilla exclaimed, scooting closer to Severus.

"Um, don't you mean the slaughter?"

"Yeah, we're going to kill them, and I do mean that quite literally," Camilla boasted, and he could have sworn she leaned in even closer to him.

"Severus, who is your friend?" Lucius asked, knowing full well who Camilla Diggory was.

"This is Camilla Diggory."

"Ah, Diggory, fine family and how is that brother of yours?" Lucius inquired.

"Amos is fine, working for the Ministry now," she said with a shy smile.

Lucius nudged Severus and gave another glance in the direction of Camilla.

"The Diggory's are a fine family and she's very attractive you know," Lucius whispered into Severus's ear.

Severus gave Lucius a nervous smile and stared ahead at the Quidditch pitch as the players began to enter the field.

Yes the Diggory's were a fine family and in her own way, she was attractive, for an eleven year old girl. But despite that, Severus was not at all interested in her in any way.

--

As he suspected, the Slytherins annihilated the Hufflepuffs. To call it a match wasn't even fair. It would have been easier for all involved if the Hufflepuffs just walked out onto the pitch and let the Slytherins pummel them nearly to death with their brooms.

During the match he looked out at the sea of yellow and black clad fans, all of whom looked devastated with each point that Slytherin scored. They all moved and swayed, to follow the brooms, and looked like more like a swarm of bumble-bees than people from afar.

Lucius ignored Severus and Severus ignored Camilla. He noticed that the entire school came out to witness the slaughter and they all were rooting for the Hufflepuffs. He noticed the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws all wore their own colors but booed each time the Slytherins scored a point, and were outraged when the Slytherins caught the Snitch.

He glanced over and saw Lily with her new friends, everyone from her House was there, well, Lupin seemed to be missing. Severus did wonder where he was. He followed the rest of his House mates back into the castle and pondered if he should share his experiences of morning with Lupin or not. It seemed like if Lupin had a similar experience he'd want to share it with Severus. He didn't have to think too long before deciding that masturbation was private thing, and not something that should be discussed, even with a friend.


	31. Defense Against the Gryffindor Prats

**Chapter Thirty One- Defense Against the Gryffindor Prats**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Upon re-entering the castle, Severus went straight away to the library, where he found one very alone looking Remus Lupin seated near the window, reading a book. Lupin looked up and smiled as soon as his eyes landed on Severus.

"Hey! Great game huh?"

"You watched it from here Lupin?"

"I saw some of it, from the window…you guys killed them, bad!"

"Yeah, why didn't you attend?"

"Well, my grades have been…uh, not so great," he said looking very embarrassed. "We're not all Severus Snapes in this life, some of us are Remus Lupins, and Remus Lupin's need to study way more than Snapes."

"That's bollocks, I study all the time…"

"Yeah, hexes and curses and stuff, I never see you studying stuff we're taught here," Remus interrupted.

"Well, I mean, I knew a lot of this stuff when I started already," Severus said, not wanting to sound brash or cocky.

"Yeah, yeah, just admit it, you're a genius. You're like the smartest person in our year…in the school probably."

"Far from, I just study really hard and have a good memory...I guess, well then, since you need so much time to study, I'll let you get back to it."

"Eh, no point, the match is over, people are coming back. It'll be too loud and busy to study, uh-oh…" Remus said, quickly closing his book and putting it in his bag.

When Severus turned around, he saw Black and Potter approaching him.

"So I see the gorillas in your House decided to make spectacles of themselves and nearly murder the Hufflepuffs today. And you said you were brainy, not brawny…tisk tisk."

"Shut up Black," Severus said drawing his wand.

"What kind of dark magic are you going to do now Snivellus? Going to gas us?" Potter mocked.

"Yeah yeah, let's let him gas us, so all of the Slytherin House points can be taken away!" Pettigrew added, joining his mates.

"What on Earth makes you think I'll just gas you?" Severus asked, and with the flick of his wand all three boys turned green. They didn't just turn green, they felt green too. Quickly they all got sick on each other as Severus coyly walked by. "Have a nice day," he said, without even looking back at Lupin.

--

The next day Severus found he was being hauled into the office of his Head of House, Horace Slughorn. He knew the boys tattled on him and he would have to pay the price.

"I assume you know why you are here Mr. Snape?"

"I don't like to make assumptions sir."

"Well no one ever accused you of not being bright Mr. Snape. However, there are some other, more troubling accusations I've heard recently about you."

"Oh, and what would those be?"

"I think you know," Slughorn said, sitting down on the edge of his desk and looking down at Severus. "Where did you learn those curses? Madam Pomfrey is having the most difficult time trying to find counter curses for some of them."

"They are called books sir, perhaps if Madam Pomfrey read some…"

"Enough!" Slughorn nearly shouted, as he rose to tower over the tiny first year Slytherin. "Your sarcasm will get you no where with me boy. You are bringing nothing but shame to this fine House. I do not like the things you do Mr. Snape and I especially do not like the tone you take with me and some of the other Professors. Do you feel you have something to prove?"

Severus did not feel like wasting his breath trying to explain himself to his Head of House, who he knew did not care for him since day one.

"You will answer me when I ask you a question Mr. Snape," Slughorn said, grabbing a chair and sitting directly across from Severus.

"Of course I have something to prove. I'm the only half-blood in me House…"

"Not true, not the only, though half-bloods are rare, I'll admit."

"There are no others in my House, not that I'm aware of. Name one!"

"Well there's Mister…oh wait, he finished up last year. Well you are not the first nor will you be the last half-blood in the House. And who cares about such trivial things?"

"They do! Me House mates do, even purebloods from other Houses do. No one has ever heard of Snape, people hate me 'cause of me northern accent, I don't have nice clothes and things like everyone else. All I have is me brains and me abilities and I'm using them, so what?"

"So what? So what? So why not use them for good? Why all the curses and hexes? Again, you are not the first wizard from the northern England to come here, nor the first in second-hand robes either. Look at your partner, Lily Evans. She is a Muggle born and she's a total potions genius."

"I'm not her," he said looking down. It had been a while since he even spoke to Lily. He was starting to miss her.

"You sometimes remind me of someone…someone I don't wish to be reminded of. Mr. Snape. The dark arts are alluring and fun even. Everyone has practiced them in one form or another. What student here has not thrown a hair thickening hex or teeth growing hex or slime hex? Nearly all, most in fun, most in jest, most with their mates just doing them to do them. But you don't want to get consumed by them; you don't want them to dominate your life. The dark arts lead to very bad things, dark places, and dark moments. You are far too gifted a young man to get carried away in that nonsense, when you can use your abilities for good."

"I do want to use them for good. But when three wizards approach me, and it's just me in a hall, and they throw a boil hex my way, what do you expect me to do?"

"Block it. And they, the ones you speak of, are no better than you. They are just as guilty. I understand why you wish to throw curses and hexes back their way. Defense does not always have to be brought on with hexes, it can also be achieved with blocks and counter curses…Mr. Snape, I was led to believe you were the top of your class in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"I am."

"So use them! I wish to see an improvement in your behavior Mr. Snape. I'm not docking House points, as I loath to do so from my own House. You will however serve detention with me for one week, for the curse you threw at those boys. Don't you realize when you curse them, you curse Madam Pomfrey as well, as she has to care for them?"

"No, I didn't think of that," he said feeling very bad and very embarrassed. She'd been nothing but kind and respectful to him and now he was causing her more work.

"Very well, detention, starting tomorrow, from seven until nine at night, you will be cleaning cauldrons, by hand, no magic."

"Okay," he said rising to leave.

"Oh and Mr. Snape?"

"Yes?"

"There's still hope for you yet."

Severus shrugged his shoulders, made a confused face and left. What did he need hope for?

As soon as he got back to his Common Room, Narcissa rose from the couch to approach him.

"Okay you, why did you hex Porvoi?"

_'Oh shit is this day ever going to end?'_

"Because he's an arse, that's why, and he deserved it, for what he said about you."

"Me, what did he say?" she asked, suddenly very curious in what the lowly first year had to say.

"Nothing good, nothing I wish to repeat, let's just say his intentions were…not honorable."

"Lucius Malfoy put you up that?" she demanded.

"No, I swear on Salazar Slytherin himself, he did no such thing as to ask me to hex that arsehole."

"Very well, I suppose," she said, glancing down and then going back to her couch.

--

Easter was approaching as were exams, not that he had to worry about his exams much. Naturally he was staying behind that holiday, as he had no way and no desire really, to return home. Unfortunately Lily was going home, and so was Remus Lupin. The only good news was Lucius was staying behind to study for his exams, and also to continue with his wooing of Narcissa, who also was staying to study for her O.W.L.S.

One week before Easter Severus was finally able to have an entire afternoon alone with Lily. She was very busy with her House mates and he was busy studying up on defense charms, so the two had very little free time to spend together. The weather was uncharacteristically fine that particular day so the two sat outside and studied some Charms and Transfigurations together.

"Sorry you can't come home with me…what will you do here?" she asked.

"Usual I guess, just read, practice some more."

"Practice more what Sev? In particular."

"Defense charms, other stuff, why?"

"Other stuff? Not dark magic?"

"What's the big deal Lily, everyone does it, even those tossers Black and Potter, and they claim to hate it so much, yet they use it themselves, on me. That boil hex, that was dark magic Lily. Hexing me broom that first week? That was dark magic, I could have been killed!"

"I know," she quietly murmured while looking down. "It's just, people talk about you, you know, and it's not good."

"I really do not care what people have to say about me," he somewhat lied. He did care to a certain degree what people thought. He was an ambitious boy after all and wanted to be well known someday, can't be well known if people never heard of you.

"But Sev, I mean, people sort of talk about me too ya know, 'cause I'm friends with you, and I don't like that. It's not fair to me when you do this stuff."

"Lily, I…I'm sorry if people don't like you because of me. I never meant for that to happen, you're me best mate after all. But I've done nothing wrong here, they started it and they keep it going too!"

"Sev, people say you are a dark wizard, you have a reputation as a dark wizard, is that what you want? People know you know more curses and hexes than anyone else in the school, even the seventh years. People know when they see you coming that someone is going to get hurt, and what did that fifth year French guy ever do to you? Isn't he in your own House?"

"He had it coming, he is a complete wanker and totally deserved it."

"It's wrong Sev, it's just…so wrong! I want to still be your friend you know," she said, looking very sad.

"I want you to be me friend too. Look I try, I try really hard. When's the last time you heard me swear? I've been trying to practice more defensive charms, defensive Lily, not offensive. Those ass…those idiots in your House, Potter and Black, hate me for no good reason. They keep after me for no good reason, and you know it, and I think they beat up their roommate Lupin too."

"What? Where did you hear that?" she asked stunned.

"It's obvious Lily. He told me he really didn't like 'em much. He always has bruises and scars and cuts…he's not that clumsy Lily, no one is! He and I, well, we're sort of mates, but we never tell anyone because each time Potter, Black and Pettigrew catch us talkin' to each other, they start to tease him, and hex me, and then he has cuts and bruises all of a sudden."

"Oh my God Sev! I never, thought…it makes sense though, oh that poor kid. He's so tiny and sickly looking, yet he's just the nicest boy you'd ever meet. He's always following them around and he'll just talk to anyone. To think those prats go and beat him up like that, just for being your mate!"

"What will they do to you I wonder? Do they do anything to…"

"NO! They've never laid a finger on me and if they did I'd throw a boil hex so fast they'd never see it coming!"

"Boils?" he asked in a teasing tone, "that's dark magic Lily, wouldn't want to get a…_reputation_ would you?"

She smiled a very wide and guilty smile at Severus's keen intellect. "No, I already got one just from talkin' to ya!" she giggled.

He enjoyed her smile; it had been so long since he'd seen it. He was enjoying just talking to her, despite her disapproval at his odd behavior. He was about to enjoy the rays of sunshine that were hitting his face when the 'trio' approached them, with their wands drawn as usual.

"Still hanging' out with your ugly boyfriend are ya?" Potter asked with a wide grin.

"So, how many House points will be taken from Slytherin today, Mr. Dark Magic?" Black asked with wide eyes, expecting an answer.

"Come on," Lily said getting up. Severus took her cue and followed her back towards the castle.

"Always gonna follow your little girlfriend Snivvy? Or can you not think for yourself?"

"No Sirius, clearly he can't think for himself, and clearly he's a follower, follower of dark wizards, of dark magic, and of red headed girls who must also fancy the dark arts as well," Potter boasted in a very serious tone.

Severus wanted so badly to hex the three of them into the next week, but he promised Lily and his Head of House that he'd not use dark magic anymore, despite his reputation.

"You are not going to just ignore us grease-ball, are ya?" Pettigrew asked as Severus drew his wand to face the three of them.

"We have better things to do than sit around and talk to the likes of you lot, you dog-turds will have to just entertain yourselves!" Lily yelled, drawing her wand but also grabbing Severus's arm as if for him to follow her. "Come on," she whispered to him.

"Snivellus is such a weak coward; he can't even speak for himself! You leave your tongue in that disgusting dungeon of yours…" Potter asked.

"…or in your girlfriend's mouth?" Black interrupted before Peter could finish his insult. "Come on love, you're with us, you're a Gryffindor, no need to hang out with that scum."

"I'd rather be his friend and live in the dungeons with them than have any association with you!" she yelled, grabbing Severus's arm even tighter.

"Woo!" all three boys said; now laughing.

"Go on then, defect! Go to Slytherin then, we don't need you in our House really." Potter said, crossing his arms at his chest as he approached Lily. "Go on, Mrs. Snape, or is it Mr. Evans I should say," he mocked, looking at Severus. "You really are a very greasy and messy little boy, perhaps a bath is in order?" Potter asked, taking a few steps back.

He aimed his wand right at Severus and yelled "_Aguamenti_!" as water began to shoot straight out of his wand and headed right for Severus.

Severus yelled "_Expelliarmus!" _before moving away quickly to dodge the oncoming water. A flash of white light erupted from the tip of his wand and Potter's wand flew out of his hand in an instant, the water suddenly stopped but not before Lily got drenched.

"God damn you!" Severus yelled to Potter, noticing Lily who was standing next to him, soaked from head to toe.

"You'll pay for that!" Black yelled and drew his wand, but before he could say anything else, Severus yelled _"Expelliarmus_!" again and not only did Black's wand fly twenty feet into the air but Black himself was thrown back at least ten feet and slammed into a tree. Severus without thinking, aimed his wand right at Pettigrew and yelled "_Expelliarmus!"_ again causing the exact same effect, as Pettigrew slammed into the same tree as Black did.

By that time a crowd had formed around the boys that included Lucius Malfoy. Severus was standing with his wand at the ready still, as Pettigrew and Black fell to the ground, clearly injured from their hitting of the tree. Potter was standing still and looked to be in shock, he did not even go looking for his own wand.

"Lily, are you all right?" Severus asked finally snapping out of his death-stare and helping her ring out her robes. "I'm so sorry," he said as Lucius approached.

"It wasn't your fault," she said, shaking her hair to get the water out.

"I see we have a problem here. You three were about to attack these two, weren't you?" Lucius asked the two injured and one shocked boy. "Speak up!"

"Look what he did to us!" Sirius Black said from his position on the ground.

"All he did was disarm you, with a little bit of force," he said looking over at Severus with a glimmer in his gray eye and a smile. "You attacked them with that water spell and then he disarmed you. From where I stand, you three are at fault and you owe them, especially this drenched young lady, an apology."

"I think he broke my ass!" Pettigrew said, pressing down on his tail bone and struggling to walk.

"How eloquant, and he did no such thing, that tree on the other hand did. And as I can not fault a tree or take points away from a tree, that leaves me with…just you. Ten points each will be taken from Gryffindor for your actions today," Lucius said loudly so everyone could hear. He then approached Sirius who was still on the ground and whispered ever so softly into his ear, so soft Severus could barley hear him. "It would be in your best interest if all of you stay away from my House mate here and his little friend over there. You don't want me as your enemy, I can assure you," he said helping Sirius up. "You there, Potter is it? Take your friends to the infirmary; I'll be speaking to your prefect about your actions later, go on, now!" he nearly shouted. "Miss, you are okay?"

"Yes, thank you," shereplied to the tall, blond wizard in a frightened tone.

"Come on Lily, I'll walk you to your Common Room," Severus said, giving Lucius a nod before escorting his very wet friend inside the castle. "I don't think they'll be a problem anymore, do you?"

"I hope not, why is your prefect so nice to you anyway?"

"I set him up on a date, quite simple really."

"You set him up on a date? Severus Snape, Match-Maker?" she giggled.

"I suppose, well his friendship has come in handy."

"Apparantly."

"What a way to end our last day before break...here you stand, soaked! And you noticed I used a defensive spell and I plan to learn more over the holiday," he said walking with her.

"That is the most brilliant idea I've heard all year from you Sev!" she said with a smile. She leaned in and gave him a tiny kiss on his cheek before saying the password to enter her room. She waved and was gone before he even realized what had happened.


	32. Not So Good Friday

**Chapter Thirty two- Not so Good Friday**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus's head was spinning from the events of the day. He managed to finally get some alone time with Lily, Lucius showed those prats and nearly the entire school that Severus was not to be messed with, he managed to wipe that smirk off of Potter's insufferable face, he also managed to injure both Black and Pettigrew with a defined defense spell, and he got his first kiss ever.

He walked down to the dungeons with a very large smile on his usually angry and sallow face. He found he could not remove the smile, no matter how much he tried. His smile had grown so large and so intense; he found his face was beginning to hurt. He was not certain what the cause of the smile was, the kiss or Pettigrew's broken ass…or maybe both. Regardless of the reason, he wore that smile into the dungeons, through the Common Room and into his bedroom to the shock and horror of two of his roommates.

"Oh my God Wilkes, it has teeth," Mulciber said.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Wilkes asked as Severus plopped onto his bed, his painful smile showing no signs of fading. All too quickly his smile turned into giggles…very girlish giggles and then a burst of laughter.

"What is wrong with him?" Mulciber asked as Wilkes shrugged his shoulders.

Severus sat atop his bed, laughing hysterically for the next three minutes. Each time he thought he was about to stop, the look on Pettigrew's face would make him start up again. He even snorted.

"Oh my God," Wilkes said, just staring at his insane roommate.

Severus never did tell them what was so funny. He finally stopped, red faced and with tears running down his cheeks. He simply picked up his notebook and opened his Charms book and began to read ahead for the month.

"You are one, sick puppy, you know that Snape?" Wilkes stated, but Severus ignored him. "Come on Martin, lets get some dinner," he said, as Mulciber followed him out of the room.

Severus leaned back on his bed and relived that tiny little kiss from Lily. What had it meant? Did she suddenly like him? Or was she merely thankful he did not use dark magic to solve his problem that time?

He had to admit to himself, he did feel a little tightening in his pants the second her lips touched his cheek. Ever since he officially started puberty the week prior, his early morning and mid afternoon, and early evening, and sometimes during lunch, and usually around bed time reminder of his manliness was present and starting to respond to more precise stimuli. He found he spent more time than usual in the shower, sometimes showering twice a day. The last Thursday, he showered three times, without actually showering of course. It was much easier to take care of business behind the shower curtain with the water running than anywhere else. He doubted he was the only doing it.

His daily and sometimes two or three times a day habit was becoming more fun he noticed and almost just a part of his normal activities. He didn't even really think about it at all, it would just happen, as normal as brushing his teeth or studying or eating. He squeezed it into his routine as needed and almost forgot what his life was like before he discovered _himself_.

He was actually at a loss for words and embarrassed when he saw Lily in potions on the Monday before Easter week. She'd be leaving on Thursday afternoon and then he realized for the first time just how much he was going to miss her. But, it was just a week and soon they'd have all summer to be together.

"Hey Sev," she whispered, getting her ingredients together for the day.

"Hi Lily, those prats haven't said anything to you have they?"

"No, not a word. You did break Pettigrew's tail bone though."

"No I didn't," he almost whined, "the tree did, remember?"

She glanced his way and smiled before nodding.

Class started and the two began work on their potion. Severus noticed for some reason he could not concentrate at all that morning. He also couldn't stop looking at Lily. He was quite captivated by her motion as she chopped her flobber worm and he didn't notice that he added valerian roots too soon and their cauldron instantly began to froth, then bubble, then boil and then it exploded.

Just prior to the explosion, Severus sensed what was coming and pulled on Lily's arm very hard and threw her onto the ground. He instinctively jumped over her so the acidic potion and the exploding cauldron shrapnel would hit him and not her. Everyone in the class screamed and hid beneath their tables the second they heard the boom.

It took Slughorn a few moments but he ran over to their table to survey the damage.

Severus was lying on top of Lily and did get hit by a few pieces of the exploding cauldron...also his back was being burned by the acidic potion. At first he felt nothing but he did hear the sound of burning cloth, all too quickly he felt liquid heat on his back followed by a hiss and the smell of burning flesh.

He involuntarily began to scream as the potion began to eat away at the skin on his back, all the while Lily was still beneath him, apparently struggling to breathe. Slughorn grabbed him quickly and tore his robes and shirt, or what was left of them, off of his body. Remus Lupin suddenly appeared to be helping Lily off of the floor as Slughorn with his newly acquired super human strength literally scooped Severus up as if he weighed nothing at all and threw him on the floor in the center of the room.

"Quick, you, third drawer in my desk, pink vial of powder, now!" Slughorn screamed at the top of his lungs to Wilkes, who was the nearest to his desk.

"Throw some water on him!" Lupin yelled, running towards the basin.

"No, water will make it worse, the vial now!" Slughorn screamed again as Wilkes ran over with it.

Severus was lying face down on the cold stone floor, wearing noting but trousers as he felt his skin continue to melt away. The pain was too much for him to bear as he continued to scream and cry. He felt something or someone touching him, he turned his head to see the most horrific look on Lily's face, her worried green eyes staring deeply into his tear filled black ones. She held his hand as he squeezed hers.

He noticed she had blood dripping down from her forehead as her own eyes started to tear up. His mind was racing with a million thoughts, he wanted to ask her if she was okay, he wanted to ask his Potions Master why he was still burning and he wondered why Potter and Black were not laughing. He caught a glimpse of a very worried looking Remus Lupin who was sitting next to Lily on the floor.

"You, Wilkes, floo over to the infirmary now, get Madam Pomfrey here, tell her a student has acid burns to the back, severe ones, spreading…go now!" he yelled as Wilkes grabbed the floo powder and was enveloped in benign green flames.

"It's okay Severus, hold on, this won't stop the pain but it will stop it from continuing to eat away at your flesh," Slughorn said, emptying the entire bottle of pink powder onto Severus's raw back. He spread the powder around with his bare hands, which hurt more than the initial burning itself.

Severus was no longer screaming, but he was crying, he was also beginning to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was the bleeding and crying face of Lily staring down at him, with Remus Lupin seated beside her, a look of terror on his sickly face.

--

Severus woke up to the sounds of a nearly hysterical Madam Pomfrey. He opened one eye to notice he was still face down on the floor of the potions class room. He was barely conscious but did notice all of the students, including Lily, were gone and it was just Madam Pomfrey, Slughorn and the Headmaster in the room with him.

"What the hell kind of potion do you have them brewing that can do this kind of damage? These are first years need I remind you!" he heard Madam Pomfrey shout. "He could die!"

"It was a basic cleaning potion, I don't know what they did, I suspect from what I see here one of them added valerian root but I don't know why, as it's not an ingredient in this potion."

He did add valerian root. Why did he do that? This potion did not call for that. He must have grabbed them from the supply closet by accident because he was not paying attention and then added them thinking they were something else.

He drifted out and then woke up, apparently several hours later in the infirmary. He was laying face down in a bed and was in the most pain he'd ever felt before in his life.

His throat was sore and dry, so dry he could not swallow. His head was turned to the side and he could see that it was still day time, but he didn't see or hear anyone. He began to panic when he tried to move and was hit with such intense pain he began to scream again. The movement of his lungs from just his screams caused him even more pain.

"Dearie, dearie, try to be still and quiet!" he heard Madam Pomfrey say as she ran towards him. "Drink this, it's a calming draught," she said, trying to give him a vial.

"I'm so thirsty," he said, coughing, which caused him more pain.

"Get the boy some water Poppy," he heard the voice of the Headmaster speak. Dumbledore came over to the other side of the bed, where Severus's head was facing and sat beside him.

"Here, drink this," he said, placing a straw into Severus's mouth. The water was cool and refreshing; he drank the entire glass and wanted more. "More," he asked, refilling the cup magically and placing the straw back in Severus's mouth.

"You were very badly injured today; your back is covered entirely in fourth degree burns. All of the skin was burned off, as were most of the muscles. Thankfully your professor was able to put the burn-stopping-powder onto your back before your spinal cord and the nerves were damaged," Dumbledore said looking most sad. "You will be able to walk and have feeling, but you are a very sick boy at the moment, do you understand?"

Severus was in too much pain to speak much and he could not bear to move. He opened his one eye, looked directly at Dumbledore and gave him the biggest smile he possibly could, which was not very big.

"Sweetie," the soft voice of Madam Pomfrey said, "we have to transfer you to St. Mungo's, I've placed a paste on your back to prevent infection. You'll need muscle re-growing potions, as well as skin re-growing potions and we don't have those here at Hogwarts. A team from St. Mungo's is coming now to take you back. You are too ill to Apparate with them and we can't put you in the floo, so you will be travelling via the Knight Bus, it should be here shortly."

Madam Pomfrey, along with Argus Filch and Dumbledore pushed his bed through a secret corridor that went from the infirmary, straight outside. They took him out a ways, to a road where the Knight Bus was waiting. Right before he was placed on one of the beds inside, he was given a sleeping potion. He woke up four days later in St. Mungo's.

--

When he opened his eyes he noticed he was again laying face down, this time in a foreign environment. He painfully picked up his head and turned it the other way to see the face of a deeply concerned Lucius Malfoy staring back at him.

"Well good afternoon; you have given us all quite a scare."

"Is Lily okay?" Severus whispered.

Lucius looked perplexed for a few moments before he spoke. "I was not aware that anyone else was seriously injured in the accident. I assume she is fine."

Severus noticed his pain was better but still there and his back felt tight and oozing. Over Lucius's shoulder he saw flowers, presents and un-opened cards. Lucius must have noticed Severus looking around.

"Ah yes, these are all for you. I must say, of all of the students at Hogwarts to suffer a horrific potions accident, you were the last one that came to mind. What happened?"

"I think I added the wrong ingredient, at the wrong time."

"You think? Severus you nearly died."

"I know, I was not paying attention…"

"You? Not paying…why ever not?"

Severus did not want to go into the real reason. Lucius did warn him that women would bring him nothing but pain, misery and sorrow and boy was he right. "I dunno, how long have I been here?"

"Four days, it's Good Friday today."

"It's most certainly not a good Friday in any way," Severus dryly said, his wicked sarcasm slowly re-emerging.

"I got my Apparition license. School is out so I was able to come here and visit you. Would you like me to read these cards to you?" he asked pointing at the stack.

"Sure."

Lucius opened and showed Severus each card. One was from Argus Filch and Madam Pomfrey to which Lucius mentioned he heard the rumors of their affair but never believed it until he read that card. One was from Lily, and one from Lupin. One was from all four of his roommates; one was from all of his teachers and one separate one from Professor Slughorn as well as the Headmaster. One was from Lucius and one from Camilla Diggory. The flowers, tulips, his favorite though he loathed to admit it, were from the entire staff of Hogwarts. The very elegant thirty six yellow roses were from Lucius.

"Am I going to be okay?"

"Yes, the Healers have used potions to re-grow the muscles and skin. It will take about a week but you will be able to walk and the skin is growing back nicely they say, it's covered in bandages at the moment so I can not see for myself. The burns start at the top of the back of your neck and go straight down to the…well…"

"Well?"

"The crack of your backside Severus. They extend to the shoulders and most of your rib cage as well, on both sides. You did not receive any infection and no major arteries or organs were affected. You are one tough little man it seems."

"It would seem that way."

"You'll be here for at least nine more days. I will come visit you. Oh yes, I nearly forgot, this letter arrived, from your mother I believe, shall I read it?"

Severus was in too much pain and getting way too tired to stress over it. He simply blinked and hoped that Lucius deciphered his blink to mean yes.

"_Dear Severus,_

_I can't believe you of all people could have such an accident. I taught you potions and you need to be more careful in the future. I can not take off work until Easter; I will meet up with you at St. Mungo's then. I do hope you are feeling better._

_Love mum._

"Touching, seems to be a very warm woman," Lucius sarcastically remarked.

Severus wished to respond but fell asleep instead. When he woke, his mother was sitting beside him with a worried look on her face and his hand resting in hers.


	33. The Mum's Cure

**Chapter Thirty Three- The Mum's Cure**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus smiled when he saw his mum's face. She leaned in and gave him a tiny peck on the forehead.

"You need to be more careful," she said, running her fingers through his messy hair. "You could have been killed Severus."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Severus was in pain but his mother's touch seemed to help some. He was very happy that she came to visit him. He hoped she was not too angry with him. She seemed alert, so Severus thought perhaps she was getting 'better.'

"Hello Severus, ahh you must be Mrs. Snape?" Madam Pomfrey said, coming into Severus's room with a black and green stuffed dragon.

"Yes," Eileen said with a lukewarm smile. Eileen like Severus was not a fan of people in general and preferred to not be bothered.

"I'm Poppy Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Nurse," she said leaning in to get closer to Severus. "And how are you this morning?"

"Okay," he mumbled. He was actually sick of lying on his front and his neck was really starting to hurt, he also really needed to pee.

"Poor dearie, um, this is for you. I don't know, you may be too old for such things, but I saw him in a shop and thought he could keep you company," she said putting the stuffed dragon on the bed next to him.

The dragon was…alright he guessed. He was twelve and too old for stuffed animals. Despite that he did have to admit the dragon was cute and looked very plush.

"Thanks," he mumbled. He didn't feel right in the head. His head felt light and he noticed things did not remain in focus very much. He also noticed it was difficult for him to remain awake and even somewhat alert. Speaking was difficult as well and the pain was beginning to worsen.

"Have you spoken to the Healers yet Mrs. Snape?"

"No, I just arrived."

"Well, he will be okay. His skin and muscles are growing back, though there will be scarring. Some nerves were damaged but not enough to cause him any permanent problems or so they think. No vital organs were damaged and he lost almost no blood. He will need to continue to take the skin and muscle re-growing potions for the next month. He'll be in pain for some time; he's currently taking the strongest pain potions available. They normally don't like to give them to someone so young as they are highly addictive but it would be unbearable if he did not take them. He will probably be on them for the next two to three weeks they said. Since the side effects are so strong from the pain potions, he should not return to school, as he'd never be able to concentrate for classes. Can you stay home with him for the next month or so?"

"No, I have a job and I can not take off any time at all I'm afraid."

"Oh dear, do you have family…"

"No," Eileen interrupted, continuing to run her fingers through her sons hair. "It's just us two, no one else really. My uncle, who I believe you know, also works and can not care for him."

"Well he can return to Hogwarts and I'll care for him. If it was not for the pain potions he could return to class after the holiday week but there is just no way he could function whilst on them."

"I understand. How bad is the scarring?"

"Bad I'm afraid, though I have not seen it. I can imagine what it will look like, such a pity, he's so young."

"Mummy I need to pee," Severus moaned, his pain growing more intense. He was now getting very sick to his stomach and the skin and muscles in his back, his neck and his sides were burning as sharp, shooting pain throbbed with each breath he took. "And it really hurts," he said beginning to sob.

Poppy walked over to view his chart as Eileen tried to help him up.

"He has not had his pain potion for three hours, it's wearing off. Come dearie, we'll help you and then we'll get you more potion," she said coming over and helping Eileen get him up.

Just standing up was nearly impossible and it was not even exclusively from the pain. The lightness in his head and the disorientation made it nearly impossible to stand unaided. Poppy had one arm and his mum had the other as he slowly walked toward the washroom. He was in horrific pain, as standing caused him to stretch the new skin and muscles. Severus was more annoyed at the state of his head than the state of his burns. The fact he could not think straight, the room was spinning and he could barley speak without slurring frightened him more than the horrendous pain.

"Did you say these potions are addictive?" he asked, slowly taking one more step closer to the loo.

"Well yes hun, but don't worry, you need them now, almost there," Poppy said with a gentle smile.

The three made their way into his private loo and slowly sat him on the toilet. Turning her head the other way, Poppy grabbed his pants and lowered them for him, while Eileen helped to hold him up so he'd not fall right off the toilet.

"Sweetie it's going to be easier for you to just pee sitting down all right? Do you need me to stay?" Poppy asked, still looking the other way.

"No, I think I'm okay, mum's got me," he said or he thought he said. His head was in such a state of confusion he was not sure if he was thinking or speaking. Poppy left but left the door open. He leaned forward so his head rested on his mum's shoulder and he used her to balance off of as he sat on the toilet. He peed and was pretty sure he fell asleep on the toilet as his mother's words seemed to wake him.

"Okay Severus, let's get back up now," Eileen said, trying to pull his pants up. She was having difficulty as he was still seated on the toilet and even he could tell he was dead weight at that point.

"Poppy we need you," Eileen said as Poppy entered the loo. The two women were able to prop him up as he leaned on Madam Pomfrey so his mum could raise his pants back up. Under normal circumstances his mother being in that close of proximity to his naked body would have embarrassed him terribly but given his current state of being, he did not care one bit. His only desire was to get back to bed.

"Let's not do that again," he muttered as they helped him back to bed. He felt Madam Pomfrey lay a sheet on him, which came up to his back side. His mum sat down beside him and continued to stroke his hair.

"Well, I'm so sorry we had to meet like this, sweetie I'm going to come visit you on Thursday okay?" Madam Pomfrey said, leaning in and kissing him on the head.

Severus drifted in and out of sleep for a period of time. When he opened his eyes, his mum was still next to him, stroking his hair and humming a tune that he did not at the time recognize. She continued to hum; he never knew his mum enjoyed music so much. Of course, she was a bar maid, she would hear a lot of Muggle music.

He noticed her eyes were closed and she was humming even louder and gently moving his long strands of greasy hair behind his ear.

"_I really want to see you…Really want to be with you…Really want to see you lord…But it takes so long, my lord…"_ she sang and then hummed the tune that seemed to accompany the lyrics.

"Whose song is that mummy?" he asked, barley able to keep awake long enough to hear her response.

"George Harrison, my favorite Beatle."

"I like Ringo," he said, trailing off into darkness.

--

He awoke when he heard a man's voice. It was a Healer and he was speaking to Eileen.

"He'll need to take his pain potion soon, I'll get it and be right back," he said leaving the room.

"My back hurts so much mummy," he cried.

"I know Severus, be brave now," she said, stroking his hair again.

"Okay, here we go, he takes this every four hours or so."

"This?" Eileen nearly shouted. "This is a very potent potion, it's for adults!"

"Yes, it's the strongest one we've got. He needs it, otherwise the pain would be too much for him to bear. How are you feeling Severus?"

"Like shit," he muttered, almost wanting the potion that usually made him so loopy he did not remember his own name.

"I'll give it to him, must he eat first?" Eileen asked.

"No, it has agents in it with nutrients, he will not be hungry and it won't make him sick at all."

"Very well then, Severus I'm giving you this potion and then I must leave all right?" Eileen said very matter-of-factly.

He mumbled something that he thought meant 'okay' and awaited his medicine.

"Very well, tomorrow morning he will get more muscle and skin re-growth, I'll be back in one hour to check on you, after this potion you'll be fast asleep, okay?" the Healer said as he left the room.

Severus lay very still and did not even want to open his eyes. The fact that the potion was addictive did frighten him some but he was in such horrendous pain, he did not care at that time. After a few more moments he opened his eyes to see his mum drinking the entire contents of the potions vial meant for him. He was in too much shock and too much pain to protest in any way.

She glanced over at him and saw him staring at her. She did not do anything except put the lid back on and set the vial down on his bed side table. She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking out the door.

He did not know what to think at that moment. He did know that he was in for a very rough night and he did not want to suffer alone. As much as the 'man' inside him did not want to, the scared boy in him made him reach for the stuffed dragon whom he quickly named Norman. He pulled the dragon close to his face and leaned into his body for comfort. He closed his eyes and took a very deep breath. He was a brave boy and he could get through this. Norman would be there to make sure he was all right.


	34. Detoxing Snape

**Chapter Thirty Four- Detoxing Snape**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus's pain was growing more intense with each passing second. He also was noticing his hands were shaking, he was sweating profusely and he was extremely nauseous.

For the last couple of years, Severus had considered the healing-arts as something he might want to pursue as an adult. So he studied up on Herbology and Potions, his two favorite subjects, and read lots of healing books. In doing so, he had researched various potions, including those used for pain.

If what the Healer said was true and he was on the strongest pain potion around, then he was in for a rough night indeed. That particular potion had so many addictive agents in it, one often needed help coming off of it.

This potion was reserved for the most unbearable of pains and traumas. He never thought they would give it to a child. Even on the potion he was in horrible pain, he could not imagine how much worse his pain could actually get once he was off the potion. He had been taking that potion for nearly a week and from what he had read; his body was addicted to it. Normally they would lower his dosage to ease him off of it, and give him other potions to balance the side effect like nausea and the seizures.

He knew if he told the Healers that his mum took his potion, that she would be arrested as that was illegal to do so. He did not want to get her into trouble. He also did not want to take the potion since it was so highly addictive. Apparently alcohol and potions abuse ran in his family. He did not want to follow in his parent's foot steps. It was probably for the best that he stopped taking that potion when he did, but how to hide it from the hospital staff?

As the pain and side effects grew more intense, he tried to close his eyes and think of anything other than where he was and what he was doing. His thoughts drifted to Lily. He wondered if she was okay and how she was enjoying her Easter holiday. He wondered if she was worried about him or thinking of him at all. He thought about her gentle kiss and how he felt immediately afterwards. He thought about when he'd get to see her again.

If he was no longer on the potion then he could probably return to Hogwarts in a week and resume his class work. He hoped that would be the case, as he did not wish to miss any lectures and sit in the infirmary for another month. Not taking that potion was the best thing for him at that time, or so he hoped.

He did not know how much time had passed but his pain was more intense and unbearable. He was shaking violently and began to vomit up bile. He was fortunate to be on his stomach, with his head tilted so it hit the floor. He didn't know what was worse, the pain or the withdrawal symptoms that he was feeling.

Looking back he found it was the withdrawal that frightened him more than anything. Pain was predictable and could be dealt with, seizures, vomiting and panic attacks were not.

An hour must have passed since the Healer did return as promised to check on him.

"What happened here?"

"I got sick," he said, trying to stay as calm and still as possible. "I'm okay, just a little sick, that's all."

"You are shaking, are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm okay, I feel better since I got sick," he lied.

"Well vomiting can happen, thought it's rare, you should be sleeping," the wizard said leaning in to get closer to Severus.

"I am…I'm quite tired," Severus said as he pretended to sleep.

He heard the wizard walk off but kept his eyes shut. Pretending to sleep made it easier for him to get through the pain and other symptoms.

He clenched on to Norman tightly and bit into his tail to help alleviate his pain. He was crying and having difficulty breathing but was determined to not get his mother in trouble and to not take that potion ever again. He'd just refuse it when they offered it to him the next time.

He never did sleep but pretended for the next several hours. He vomited six more times, mostly dry heaves and was shaking so hard he thought he could feel his newly grown skin tear on his back.

No one came to check on him so he only had Norman for comfort. He did offer a nice plush place for Severus to lean his head against, and a firm tail to bite on to help him through.

What must have been three hours later another Healer came into his room, with another vial of potion. His first thought was to take it as quickly as possible and fall asleep.

He remembered seeing his mum steal his potion and remembered all of the times he found his father passed out drunk on the couch, or sometimes, the front step and quickly reminded himself he did not want to take it.

"Go away, I don't want it," he said through his cries.

"Dearie you don't know what you are saying, you must take this. It will help with your pain," she said noticing the vomit on the floor and the sweat covering his face.

"No, I don't like that potion, it makes me think weird things and I get dizzy and sick to me stomach and I don't like it at all! I'd rather be in pain."

"No, you are taking it," she said opening the vial.

"You can't force me to take it, I have rights!" he yelled, happy to have his mind back, but unhappy at the current state of his body at that moment.

"You are just a boy and have no clue what you are talking about," she shouted back, trying to force it down his throat.

"No!" he yelled as he pushed her arm away with so much force the vial fell and shattered onto the vomit-topped floor.

"I need help in here," she yelled as two witches and one wizard came into the room.

"This boy is refusing to take the pain potion, look at what he did!" she said pointing to the broken vial. "The potion is ruined!"

"Why don't you want to take it?" one of them asked him in a softer tone.

"I don't like it, it makes me feel funny and I'm…I'm not in that much pain really," he lied, almost shocked at himself that he was able to say those words. Pain was the only thing he was feeling. Horrible, burning, ripping, sharp and shooting pain like he was lying down on a bed of swords which were on fire at the same time.

"Son, are you certain?" the one witch asked.

"What? He's a child, you can't ask him his opinion, we must contact his mother!"

"No! Call Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts, she's like me guardian, mum can't help," Severus pressed.

"Go call the mother," the witch said to the other witch.

A moment later she came back with a sad look on her face.

"Well?" the bossy witch asked.

"I just spoke to her, she said if he does not want it, not to force it. We'll need to give you some other potions to help with the side effects from stopping the pain potion all right?" the nicer witch said, leaning in to speak to him closer.

"Yes," he said. He was filled with relief and joy.

"Very well, I'll be right back, clean up that mess," the grouchy witch said to the calmer one.

A few moments later the witch returned with a tray full of multi-colored potions.

One was for the seizures, one was for the nausea, one was a nutrient potion, and one was for re-hydrating. One was a mild pain potion with no addictive properties and the last one was a sleep aid.

He was so grateful to have those potions. They all did what they were intended to the second he ingested them. He was most grateful for the sleep potion. Although he was in more pain then he could even describe, it was good to get some sleep.

When he woke up, Lucius Malfoy was in his room, holding the dragon which must have dropped to the floor.

"Good afternoon," he said with a gentle and warm smile, warm for Lucius that is.

"What day is it?"

"Wednesday, who is this?" he asked holding up Norman.

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey gave him to me," he said very embarrassed.

"She tends to baby her patients. I broke my leg first year, broom accident. She treated me like I was an infant…quite annoying actually."

Severus wanted to say when you have been subjected to a pain that may only be bested by the _Cruciatus_ and he even doubted the _Cruciatus_ hurt as much, you want to be treated like an infant.

"Well he is, cute I suppose," Lucius admitted laying Norman down near Severus's head. "You look awful."

"Thanks, I feel worse than awful, I feel like I've been _crucio'd_," he whispered.

"How did you know about that curse?"

"I know all of the Unforgivables," he said wondering why Lucius wouldn't know that he knew such things.

"Ah, indeed. Well I hear nothing hurts worse than the _Cruciatus_ so…"

"No, I can almost guarantee this is worse. Me skin is tight and it tears each time I take a deep breath, me muscles are growing and cramping and spasaming and some of me nerves were damaged, as they recover they fell like they are firing off flames that feel worse than when the acid melted my skin in the first place."

"That does sound horrific."

"My ribs hurt the worst, they are on fire, and each breath makes them catch fire, at least that is what it feels like. Lucius?"

"Yes," he asked looking very concerned.

"I really need to pee, can you call a nurse?"

"No, I'll…I'll take you, you just need help walking?" the blue robed wizard asked, leaning in closer to the patient.

"Walking, standing, sitting, I need help in the loo."

"Come on," he said to Severus's surprise, leaning in to help him out of bed. It was easier to walk since he was no longer dizzy and light headed, but each time he stretched or bended, his skin and muscles would rip and tear. He could hear the skin actually rip and feel fluids rush down from beneath the bandages. He whimpered and cried with each step. The pain was getting worse with each passing moment, not better.

Lucius got him to the bathroom, and seemed unsure as to what to do next.

"I can't bend, or my skin will tear more, I need you to lower my pants, or get the nurse."

"No, no, I…I can do this. My mum was a Healer, did I ever tell you that?" he asked. Severus sensed he was changing the subject so as to make it less embarrassing for Severus. Severus noticed that Lucius did turn his head and not look as he lowered his pants and then helped him sit on the seat.

"No, you never mentioned that," Severus said, finding it difficult to pee with his friend holding him so he would not fall from his seat atop the toilet.

"Yes, she was a wonderful Healer, she only worked for a few years until she met my father and married. You looked stunned, do you think it odd I had a mother who worked?"

"Yeah, a little," Severus said finally relaxing enough to pee.

He leaned his head against Lucius's shoulder and wept, while trying to keep his back as straight as possible and listened on to what Lucius had to say.

"Theirs was a love match you know. My father and mother were both, well, their parents wished them to marry some other people when they were young, but they both refused. They met when my father broke his shoulder in a Quidditch accident and she healed him. They were married three months later."

"Did he play professionally?"

"Oh no, he was just playing with his mates," Lucius said, helping Severus rise.

"You'll need to help me raise them back up."

"Of course," Lucius said, again turning his head to give the poor boy as much dignity as possible. "And then one year later to the day, I was born. There, that was not so bad was it?"

"The story or my taking a piss?" Severus asked, trying to forget the pain through some attempt at humor.

Lucius smiled and began to help him back to bed.

"You are making jokes, that's good. How long must you stay?"

"I hope to leave by Sunday and be back in class by Monday."

"No! Impossible, how can you?"

"I am taking no pain potions," Severus interrupted. "I must continue the muscle and skin potions, and bathe in some solution each night, plus they said someone will need to massage the skin two times a day for the next two months to help it stretch, Madam Pomfrey can do that."

"Amazing, I thought you'd be out for months."

"No," Severus said crawling back into bed, "You are stuck with me Lucius."

"Good!" Lucius said smiling. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good for now. I hope to be see you Monday then?"

"Yes, and uh, regarding that horrendous dragon…I won't tell anyone," Luicus said with a tiny wink and almost a smile. He rose and bowed ever so slightly.

"This old thing?" Severus said holding the dragon out as if he was going to drop it in the trash. "It means nothing to me."

"Very well, good bye," Lucius said and then left. As soon as Severus was sure he was gone, he hugged the dragon close to his body, and fell asleep again.

**AN: I'm going out of town this weekend, so I won't update until probably late on Sunday night.**


	35. Triumphant Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter Thirty Five- Triumphant Return to Hogwarts**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The next day they removed the bandages and with a mirror, Severus saw the horror which was his back for the first time. He did not see all of it as the mirror was not too large, but what little he saw he did not like.

The skin, if you could call it that, was tight, pink and full of gashes from where he'd torn it from moving. They said that the tearing was inevitable and there was nothing he could do about it. The Nurse put him down in a large tub of warm water, and put some potions and powders in the water with him. It made the water turn orange as it started to foam. He put his hair up and sat back with his raw neck resting on a wet cloth, so he could soak in the tub. He was to do this nightly for the next two months. After bathing, a special instrument he called 'a scraper' was used to scrape off all of the dead skin to promote new growth. The Nurse did this to him and it did not hurt, but seeing all of the loose skin float in the tub did nearly make him sick.

After his bath he was to air dry the burnt areas and resume his face down posture on the bed. After that, a sandy powder was to be rubbed onto the affected areas, which were many, and massaged deeply to open the pores. Then a thick cream was to be rubbed onto the skin followed by a deep, heavy and unbelievably painful massage to loosen up the scar tissue and help the skin to grow and stretch. And he would need to do various exercises daily to strengthen his growing muscles. Both procedures were to occur twice daily, once first thing in the morning and once before bed.

He needed to continue the re-growth potions, in small amounts and he took a very mild pain potion, which did nearly nothing. Each night he would take a sleeping potion since the pain and the uncomfortable position made it difficult to sleep. He was also slowly beginning to eat solid foods again. He was angry when the Nurses said he could not be released until he had a bowel movement, and yet they offered him no potions to aid in that quest. He was more annoyed that they came into his room each hour to ask about the state of his bowels.

When Poppy came to visit him she had a note from his mother stating that she could continue his care at Hogwarts and that he would floo back with her on Sunday. She was shocked that he was not on the pain killers anymore but happy to see he was much improved. He was happy he finally had a bowel movement that day so he could go back with her on Sunday night.

They had her view his back for herself and the look of horror on her face said it all to Severus.

"How are you not in more pain dear?" she asked him. Well he was in terrible pain! He hoped he'd get used to the pain but it had not been so. Since the burns went up to the top of his neck, his hair hitting it hurt, as well as turning his head. They went over to his sides so with each breath, the expanding rib cages made it burn. Speaking hurt even, so he avoided it. Naturally anything touching his back hurt and anything which included involving that area did as well. That included sitting, standing, walking, bathing, sleeping, even thinking!

He noticed there were some 'dead spots' on his back where he had no feeling at all. The area was quite large and alarmed the Healers. It started right in-between his shoulder blades and extended down midway, near where the rib cage ends. It went from nearly his side to his other, so the area was quite large.

The area above it, from his upper back straight to the nape of his neck was particularly sensitive to the touch; even light clothing caused him almost unbearable pain. This included his shoulders as well. He could not raise his arms as the pain was too severe. They said that area could stay like that indefinitely, or go away at anytime.

The very bottom part of his back, which extended straight to the top of his back side, was also tender and painful but nothing like the top, and not at all dead like the mid-section. He found he could sit, but could not sit back or have any pressure on his back what so ever.

The worst part was the deep massage he was to receive twice per day. On the dead spots he felt nothing but pressure when she dug in deep using all of her strength. When the same was done to his upper portion, he literally cried and squealed. For the lower he was able to contain himself, though the pain was still present.

After the massage he was wiped out, sweaty and quite melancholy. Sneezing, coughing and hiccups nearly killed him, as they all caused the skin to break and tear and the most horrific burning and shooting sensations to encompass him.

When Sunday night came he was happy to see Madam Pomfrey who arrived with the Headmaster. He had his pants and trousers on, with the help of the Nurses but was terrified to put his shirt and robes on. Madam Pomfrey helped him and the weight and texture of the cotton shirt caused his back to spasm, which caused tears, which caused him to whimper. The cuts bled through to his shirt as she placed his black school robes over it. She put on his socks and shoes and walked with him out of his room. The Headmaster grabbed the dragon and cards and followed the pair.

He floo'd directly into Dumbledore's office and waited for his entourage to arrive.

"Well Mr. Snape we are happy to have you back. If it is too soon though, you can remain in the infirmary and not attend classes."

"I'd like to attend classes sir."

"Very well, we'll see how you are able to cope tomorrow then. Madam Pomfrey was trained I believe, to care for you and has all of the potions and medicines you will need. She made up a room for you in the infirmary, you will be sleeping there. You can not return to the dungeons until you are better healed. Your things were already brought to the room she set up for you."

"We want you walking and exerting yourself as little as possible. I want you to live and eat in the infirmary; you may only leave to attend classes. That means no Quidditch, no library. Books will be brought to you should you require them, is that understood Mr. Snape?" she asked in a very harsh tone all of the sudden, as if missing Quidditch would upset him in any way.

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, any letters you write, I'll have an elf take to the owlery for you. If at any time you feel worse or sick in any way, you must return to the infirmary immediately, even if it's in the middle of class or an exam, is this understood?" Dumbledore said.

He nodded, which brought on a deep sigh and pained expression on his face, as nodding hurt his neck too much.

"Also you are not to carry your own books to class; the bag is too large and heavy. We already talked to Mr. Wilkes this evening and he is prepared to carry your books to each class," Dumbledore stated.

"Yes, where is my wand?" he asked and was astonished that he had only then thought to inquire about his most precious possession.

"Your Head of House has it Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said lifting the top off of a glass jar, "lemon sherbert?"

"No thanks."

Severus and Madam Pomfrey left and headed towards the infirmary. He could hear all of the students in the Great Hall eating as he passed. He himself was starving and exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to remove his shirt and eat dinner. Still he had his massage and bath to look forward too, something he did not relish.

Sure enough Madam Pomfrey made up a private but tiny room for Severus. It had one bed and one desk which was next to the one window. It also had its own bathroom with a very large tub in it. His trunk was already in there and the dragon was mysteriously lying on the bed, almost waiting for him.

She helped him out of his shirt which by then was stuck to his back from the bleeding and pusstulating wounds. He was to sleep in nothing but underpants each night so his back could air out as much as possible. She brought in a stove to keep near the bed so he would not get too cold. Before he ate she wanted him to take his bath.

She did not need to be in there with him, which was a relief as his modesty had returned a few days prior. He was to sit in the orange water filled tub for thirty minutes. When the timer went off she was to come in and scrape his back. Then he would get out and try to dry his bottom half as best he could without tearing up his back too badly. Afterwards, he was to have the sand massaged in, followed by the cream, followed by the very forceful and painful massage. Then, he could eat.

The routine, which was only four days old at that point, was already dreaded by him. He hated every second of it, even the bath, which did nothing but cause his body to itch. He nearly passed out from the pain of the massage and was too tired to eat when it was all done. It was only eight o'clock but he asked for his sleeping potion and drifted off to sleep until eight in the morning.

When he woke he had some porridge and milk, a cup of fruit and then prepared for his morning massage. He was shaking and bleeding when it was over. She put the stop-bleed powder on his back and helped him dress. She left the top two buttons of his shirt undone and placed a very loose tie around his neck. His neck was still very sensitive and he could not stand to have anything touch it.

He felt naked as he walked the halls escorted by Madam Pomfrey that morning. He did not have his wand, or his books, or even a quill. The entire school heard what happened to him of course, and all eyes were on him. Most people looked sympathetic while others just stared, no doubt wondering what his back looked like.

He descended into the dungeons as a cold chill went up his tender spine. He was suddenly very fearful. His first class back, was potions. As much as he wanted to see Lily, he suddenly was enveloped by fear and panic and did not want to enter the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine," he lied to Madam Pomfrey. "I need to use the loo, I'm good from here."

"Okay, remember, come back anytime you want," she said, patting him on his lower arm, probably the safest place she could find on his body to touch him.

He walked into the vacant but familiar bathroom as he continued to sweat from panic. His mouth was dry and he was suddenly nauseous. He looked at himself in the mirror and his face was pale and covered in sweat. His hands were shaking and his breathing was rushed and panicked. His rapid breathing was causing the pain in his ribs to triple, which was then, causing him to cry.

He wanted to splash cold water on to his face, but that would have meant he needed to bend down to get it, and bending was not an option.

He wanted to gather enough strength to walk into the class, which by that time had already begun. He did not know if or where he'd find the courage however. He left the washroom and was headed in the direction of the classroom when his panic seemed to intensify.

He walked over to the stone wall and buried his face in its corner. He heard some of the paintings start to mumble. He glanced over to notice his House ghost, the Bloody Baron, floating right next to him. The Baron typically looked angry or sad and didn't like to be seen much. To date, Severus had never heard the ghost speak. The ghost seemed very interested in Severus. Severus thought he might speak but instead he floated off towards the Potions class room.

Severus resumed his stance facing the cool stone walls; their chilliness provided him some instant physical relief. A moment later he noticed the Baron was back with Professor Slughorn following him towards Severus.

Severus must have looked so tiny, bunched up with his nose to the corner, his forehead touching the stone walls. His shirt, he could tell, was already sticking to his back which must have been bleeding. He did not turn his head when he heard Slughorn approach, and appear to get down on one knee.

"Severus, you don't have to do this you know."

"I know."

"If you wish to return to the infirmary, I understand. No one expected you back to school this soon."

"I don't want to go back to the infirmiry, but…but I don't want to go into the classroom either."

"I understand. Severus, I can assure you, you will be safe. I removed any ingredients that could be harmful from the closet last week. I have a new policy where I gather the ingredients and hand them out to each student individually, until NEWT level that is. No harm will come to you in that class room, I promise you."

Severus painfully turned his head, as much as he could so he could see the face of his Head of House. He did look deeply troubled and sympathetic.

"You can't stand in this hall all day Severus. You must come, or go," he said, slowly and obviously painfully rising back to his full stature. He turned to head back, when he suddenly stopped and looked back at Severus, who had not budged. "You know, facing one's fears is the single bravest thing a person can do. Not everyone can do it either; it takes a special and determined person to face their fears head on. Oh and I do believe this belongs to you," he said, handing Severus his wand. He noticed his wand was wrapped in a handkerchief, no doubt Slughorn discovered the burning spell Severus had placed on his wand.

With his tip of the day, Slughorn turned and headed back into his classroom. Severus remained with his face to the cool stone and pondered his words.

After several minutes, he decided to look his fears straight in the face and go to class. It was not so much bravery, as it was his determination to see Lily more than anything else which dragged his protesting body towards the doors to the potions classroom.

**AN: Very late posting this. I drew some pix for this story and they are on my Live Journal (I'm NO artist, so be warned) but if you'd like they are accessed through my Profile Page, you click on Public Pictures and the Snape Revealed Part I image folder and there they are. FFN is weird with web addresses so I can't just link it from here. If you are not familiar with Live Journal here's the site. http(slash slash)bamachick73(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)profile. For LJ users, I'm Bamachick73.**

**ENJOY!**


	36. Give Him a Pat on the Back

**Chapter Thirty Six- Give Him a Pat on the Back**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus took a deep breath and opened the double doors. When he did he felt a rush of cold air hit his face and waved his hair out from over his eyes. Instantly everyone in the classroom turned and stared at him. Looking straight ahead he stowed his wand in his sleeve and walked in.

Horace Slughorn had a large smile on his face, so did Lily he noticed, as he slowly and painfully sat beside her. He leaned forward in his seat, so as to not let his back touch the back of the chair. It hurt too badly for him to turn his head but he saw Lily out of the corner of his eye and she grabbed his hand and squeezed it for a second.

"So glad you could join us Mr. Snape. Okay, as you can all see, the ingredients you need are all before you. The instructions are on the board. Everyone will work on the hair growing potion. Severus and Lily, I want you two to continue where you left off, with the cleaning potion."

At first Severus was shocked that he would have to make that potion, the one that nearly killed him. He glanced up at his Head of House, who had just given him a wink. That man wanted him to face his fears all right. Severus quietly and slowly reached for the ingredients. Each movement he made caused him terrible pain, as he could feel the tender skin stretch and burn and sometimes snap. He worked in silence as he felt fluid slowly drip down his back. The two were standing over their shared cauldron. He found it easier to chop the ingredients whilst she stirred, as stirring would hurt too much he thought.

"How are you?" she whispered. He turned his entire body to face her, as turning his head would have caused too much pain.

"I've been better, are you all right? You were bleeding," he said, deeply concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I hit my head on the floor when you…um, jumped on me. That's all, it was nothing. I was so scared for you," she whispered louder, loud enough for their Professor to hear and give them a stern look.

"Don't worry," he mouthed, handing her the flobber worms. While he was facing her he glanced over to see one very worried looking Remus Lupin staring back at him. He mouthed the word "HI" and then continued with his brew. Potter and Black were giving Severus dirty looks, not to his surprise. He turned back to face the front and continued with his work.

He hoped that after what happened, Potter and Black would just leave him alone. He had a feeling however, that would not be the case.

He gasped out loud more than once throughout the course of the class. Sudden pain would jolt his system if he moved the wrong way, or breathed too deeply. Each time he'd gasp he noticed all other sounds in the room would stop and he could feel all eyes on him. Slughorn would come over each time to ask if he was okay or not. He usually would be unable to speak or acknowledge him in anyway, but once he'd stop squinting his eyes he'd try to communicate through them that he was all right.

Near the end of class, they finished their potion. He presented it to Slughorn who said it was "the most perfect one he'd seen," and gave them both 'O's' for their effort.

He was relieved when the class was over. He turned and faced Wilkes for the first time, who indeed had his bag.

"I'll see you in Transfiguration then," Wilkes said heading off. Severus waited until the class emptied out to head up the stairs for McGonagall's class. He didn't want to run the risk of anyone rubbing up against him in the crowded hall ways and he could not walk fast either, especially up steps.

He waited for five minutes and then made the long walk alone towards the classroom. Lily wanted to walk with him but he did not want to her to be tardy on his account, so he asked her to just go ahead.

He hated walking into classrooms late, excused or otherwise. He did not like interrupting things and bringing more attention to himself. He opened the heavy door as slowly and as quietly as possible, and hoped to enter the room un-noticed. This naturally was not the case. The Professor was already deep into her instruction when he arrived. She stopped what she was saying and watched as he walked as slowly as possible across the front of the classroom to his seat next to Lily.

"Very happy to see you Mr. Snape, I was just explaining today's assignment. Today we will turn pamphlets into books. Each book should be at least nine inches long and two inches thick. I want hard cover books. The week before last you studied the incantation and movements, today is the practical. Mr. Snape since you were absent you will have extra time to complete this task."

He smiled as best he could and read the board with the instructions. He figured if he tried hard enough, he would be able to complete the task that very day, which was his goal as he did not want to fall behind anymore than he already had.

The incantation was simple enough, but the wand movement was extremely difficult. Not only would it have been a challenge under normal circumstances, but with his arms hurting from his shoulders and neck, he found it nearly impossible to perform that task.

He noticed Lily got it correct on her first attempt. He was happy for her; she must have practiced over the holiday.

He closed his eyes and tried to work through the pain; he muttered the incantation and flickered his wand as best he could. His pamphlet did not turn into a book at all, but instead it caught fire.

Some people in the room gasped while most others laughed. He was down right pissed off. While trying to make the appropriate movements he felt and heard his back tear in three different places. People laughing were not helping his mood either. He must have had a very aggravated look on his face, since Professor McGonagall was approaching fast and not looking very happy.

"Mr. Snape, that was incorrect. You did not raise your wand high enough in the air, nor did you move your arm in the forty-five degree angle, yours was more of a twenty."

Shit was she going to berate him all day? He did the best he could and it was his first attempt!

He shot her a very fierce look as her face suddenly softened, some. She came closer and nearly whispered to him. "This takes practice and I don't need you furthering your injury on trying this today. I told you you'd have extra time, I prefer you work on the theory and not the practical today."

He said nothing and stared back at her. He did not want to sit in class, in horrific pain reading about arm angles. He wanted to just try them, even if it meant burning each pamphlet as he tried.

He ignored her and tried again. On his second attempt, his pamphlet turned into a smallish notebook, and then it disintegrated into dust. McGonagall shot the stubborn boy another fierce look.

One by once each of his classmates completed the task. Some got 'O's', including Lily and that blasted Potter. Most received 'E's'. He heard his various class mates talk about how much practice they had done and what disasters they had while trying that transfiguration out. He heard Lupin tell Black he tried all week and the only time he did it right was just then in front of McGonagall. Pettigrew said his had turned into a stamp and then blew up before he got his right.

The class was nearly complete and he decided to have one more go at it. He knew that his back and shoulders would rip more if he did the movements they way they needed to be done, but at that point he no longer cared. He wanted to get it over with and move on with his life. He again reminded himself he'd never have the need to turn a pamphlet into a book, so once he did it, he'd never need to do it again.

He stood up and took a deep breath. He raised his arm which caused his shoulder to tear; he winced the incantation through the pain and then quickly moved his arm to the forty five degree angle before flickering his wrist. The pain was torturous but when he was done, he opened his eyes and saw through the tears a black leather bound book on his desk. It appeared to be one foot in length and six inches thick. He turned that damned pamphlet into an encyclopedia! He was panting heavily and beginning to get light headed when he saw the Professor approach him. She stared into the tear filled eyes on his sweat covered face.

"Mr. Snape, I believe I said nine inches and two inches thick. This is much lager and heavier. The binding on the leather is pristine. Your arm movement was flawless. Did you study this move prior to this class?"

"No," he whispered, unable to find his voice through the pain.

"Very well, twenty points to Slytherin! And an 'O' for Mr. Snape, for sheer stubbornness and determination!" she said as Lily smiled and squeezed his hand again. When he felt her squeeze his hand he involuntarily moved his head to look at her. That naturally, caused him even more pain to which he whimpered loudly and fell promptly to the floor.

He fell on his bum, thank goodness and not on his back. The Professor rushed to his side and Lily sat next to him and held his hand tighter.

"Oh God Sev, what happened?"

_'You happened'_ is what he wanted to say.

"Mr. Snape, you are not well," McGonagall said. "The rest of you are dismissed."

"I'm fine, really, I turned my head and this pain shot right to me fuckin' head," he cried without noticing the bluntness of his statement. Lily's eyes shot out of her head as she covered her mouth.

"Sev!"

"It's all right Miss Evans. Perhaps you should retire to the infirmary Mr. Snape," the Professor said, not seeming to notice his transgression. "You clearly are not well, at all," she said with a harsher tone. Perhaps she did notice his transgression.

"I think I'm okay, we have history next. I can just sit and rest in that class, then it's lunch time. I'll be all right," he said trying to stand up. He slowly positioned his body into an upright position and followed Lily from the room.

"Sev, you said the f-word to McGonagall!"

"I did?" he sort of remembered but really did not care. He didn't want to whine about how much pain he was in to Lily, but he knew feeling the way he felt, one fallen f-word seemed pretty tame.

"Yeah, my God Sev! You must be more careful, perhaps you should go back to the infirmary?"

"No, I can do this," he said. Lily held his hand down the nearly vacant hall all the way to history class. He squeezed her hand tightly, partly because of the pain and partly because it felt so nice to hold her hand. He felt like she was his girlfriend for a few moments.

He'd never thought of her as anything but his friend until recently. He then surveyed the damage the thought of her being his girlfriend had caused. Was it really worth it? He tenderly rubbed his thumb against her knuckles as they walked even slower than he needed too perhaps and the warm feeling he got from touching her made him think yes, it was worth it.

She let go of his hand right before they reached the class. The butterflies he felt in his stomach were gone in an instant, and replaced by sleep at the monotone dialogue of Professor Binns.

He buried his face in his hands and slept through the entire class. If the ghostly professor noticed, he did not say a word. Severus was awoken by Wilkes who was tapping on his wrists.

"How do you sleep sitting up?" he asked, Severus's book bag in his hands.

"You get used to it when your back melts off, is it lunch time?"

"Yeah, I'll walk with you…"

"No, they said I have to eat in the infirmary. I can walk myself; I'll see you in Charms."

Severus was so hungry he nearly swallowed the potato soup in one gulp and even ate the bacon chunks in it. He had two tuna sandwiches and six biscuits. He drank one whole glass of apple juice and two glasses of milk before letting out a very audible belch.

"Coming from you that is a good sign, appetite is coming back eh?" she asked.

"Yeah Madam Pomfrey, thank God. I think we need to change my shirt," he groaned. He could feel it sticking to him and it was a most unpleasant feeling.

She removed the shirt and in doing so, removed some scabs as well. He winced in pain a few times but was relieved when she rubbed some no-bleed powder on his wounds.

He was in a fresh shirt and running late for Charms. He walked as fast as he could and made his star entrance, again.

"Oh good afternoon Mr. Snape! So good to see you. Take your seat please," Professor Flitwick said pointing to the empty seat in the front that he usually occupied.

Charms were simple that day. There were frogs on their desks; their objective was to levitate them and put them in stasis for two minutes. He wondered if they may dissect them for potions ingredients later but before he could delve deeper into that consideration the class was over.

He did not have to attend broom riding, thank God, so he went back and had more biscuits with Madam Pomfrey.

He was in pain and exhausted as the day wore on. He was determined to complete his entire day and not give up. His last class was Defense and he arrived, forgivingly late and took his seat.

He was so tired and wanting nothing more than to go to sleep that did not pay much attention. Of course, he'd completed the book months ago and there was nothing new in there for him to learn.

The class was a lecture that day and he did doze off. As soon as the class was dismissed he rose to head for the door, not wanting to wait for the halls to thin out. He assumed Lily would walk with him so he was trying to get to her when James Potter had another idea.

"So glad to have you _back_ Snivellus," was all he heard before he felt the hand of James Potter slap him straight across his back. Had he grazed the dead spot Severus would only have been furious and probably thrown a vicious hex his way. Instead he happened upon the tenderest spot, just above the shoulder blades and hit him with such force Severus let out a violent scream before collapsing onto the stone floor.

"Shit James, what did you do?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't think he'd cry like a baby!"

"How could you?" Lily yelled as she ran to his side.

"Mr. Potter, I saw that, ten points from Gryffindor and one week's detention!" The professor said also running to sit near Severus.

Severus lay face down on the floor; his back on fire like it was when the acid initially hit it. The pain was worse than any he'd felt all day and even worse than the cruel massages he was subjected to. It was probably because the hard slap was not expected, even from him. He was crying uncontrollably which caused more pain. He began to choke because he was crying so hard. He did not care that all of the kids were standing around staring at him.

"Come on, let's get you to the infirmary," the professor said helping him up. The hand shaped fire pain on his back was not going away, if anything, it was getting worse. It was almost as if it had awaked some sleeping nerves. His back was throbbing as the halls echoed with the sounds of his sobs. Lily was helping him to the infirmary, which was his only comfort.

When he arrived Madam Pomfrey asked Lily to leave as she scraped his shirt from his bleeding back. He continued to cry as he lay face down on his bed, the normally soothing hands of Madam Pomfrey causing him even more pain and discomfort.

He didn't want to cry, since crying made it hurt more, but as much as he tried, he simply could not stop the flow of tears.

"Why did he do that?" he bawled.

"Shhhh, it's time for your bath sweetie."

"I don't want to."

"I know dear, but you must, come now," she said trying to coax him out of the bed.

He made his way to the over sized tub and got in. The water stung the spot of his back where Potter had slapped him, causing him to continue his weeping.

After thirty minutes she began to scrape off the dead skin and scabs. It usually did not hurt but on that night it was almost unbearable. He put on his underpants and walked to the bed for the rest of the ritual.

She pounded into his back with all her strength as usual as his cries grew louder. Once she was done she sat beside him and used her hand to sweep his sweat filled hair off of his face. He continued to whimper. At that moment, he'd had enough. He just wanted to die. The pain was all encompassing and too much for him to bear any longer. It was not growing better but almost worse with each day.

"Sweetie, do you want to eat?"

"No," he cried, beginning to choke again. "I just want to die."

"Shhh, honey I know. Here take this pain potion…"

"No!" he interrupted.

"Now it's a mild one, it's like a Muggle aspirin, it will just help take the edge off, here," she said coaxing it into his mouth. "There there, good boy. You can have a friend come here if you like, to sit with you and eat with you. He can stay the night too if you wish."

"Really?" he asked, never knowing such a thing was possible.

"Um hm," she said smiling and stroking his hair. "Just let me know who."

His first thought was of Lily. But he knew they'd never allow a girl to sleep in his room. He briefly thought of Lucius but suddenly the words "Remus Lupin," escaped his lips.

"Very well, I'll go get him," she said leaning in and giving him a tiny kiss on the head.

He smiled as much as he could and drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Again, pictures will be in my Live Journal (Bamachick73) if you wish to view them, accessed thru the Profile page, I'll update as needed. no new pix for this particular chapter though, but I may post a 'sneak peek' pic for the next one!**


	37. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Chapter Thirty Seven- Guess Who's Coming to Dinner**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus did not sleep for long, since when he woke his face was still wet from the tears.

"Severus, would you like to wear some pajama bottoms?" Madam Pomfrey asked, acknowledging his modesty.

"Yes and…I don't want Lupin to see me back."

"But it must air out."

"I don't care, it's hideous and I don't want anyone to see it…please."

"Very well, I'll get you a hospital gown," she said, helping him into his pajamas. "You must keep it open to the back, just sit so he can't see then."

"Yes," he muttered as a very shy looking Remus Lupin entered the open door.

"Hi," Remus said, looking horribly embarrassed.

"The house-elf will be here in a moment, tell him what you want to eat, here," she said transfiguring a bed for Remus right next to Severus's. She walked out of the tiny room but left the door open.

Remus had a book bag and a smaller bag with him, probably his night clothes and tooth brush.

"Are you all right?"

"No," Severus began to cry again. He wiped the tears from his cheek as his back burned.

"I can't believe James hit you, Professor McGonagall is furious!"

"Good," he said looking down.

"Misters, what's you be wanting for supper sirs?" the house-elf asked.

"What cha got?" Lupin inquired.

"Tonight we is serving meat loaf, baked chicken, pork chops, masked potato, rice pilaf, macaroni and cheese, broccoli, cauliflower, carrots and peas. Pudding is chocolate silk pie and strawberry tart."

"Okay I'll have that, oh but skip the vegetables please," Lupin said to the perplexed looking elf.

"All of that?" Severus asked. Lupin smiled some and shrugged his shoulders, which made Severus laugh just enough for it not to hurt.

"And you sir?" the elf asked.

"Mashed potato with extra meatloaf gravy, macaroni, broccoli, peas and carrots…oh and pie and tart sounds good…milk."

"Okies dokies, coming right up," he said snapping his fingers.

"Wow, why don't you like meat?" Lupin asked sitting across from Severus on his bed.

"Dunno, well, it sort of makes me sick. Why don't you like vegetables?"

"'Cause they taste like crap," he said matter-of-factly as he shrugged his shoulders.

Severus could not help but giggle at Lupin's very direct answer. Of course, the giggle caused more pain, which caused him to cry. The more tears fell, the harder he sobbed, and he felt like it would never end.

"Shh, hey, it's okay, you'll be okay," Lupin said perhaps not knowing that touching Severus's shoulder was a bad thing.

"Ouch!" he screamed as Lupin quickly retreated the offending hand and looked suddenly terrified.

"What?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"I…touched his shoulder," Lupin said, as if he thought he may get into trouble.

"Oh shh., shh, shh, it's okay, I can give you a stronger pain potion," she said leaning in closer to Severus.

"No, I don't want anything with addictive properties," he muttered. Most of the time he wished he could give in and take the potions. He had no desire to end up like his mum though, so he fought the urge each time.

"Very well, my offer still stands. Oh, here's your supper," she said putting Severus's long and damp bangs behind his ears. She placed the trays in front of the boys, who would eat their dinner on the bed, each facing one another.

She left and Remus attacked his dinner. He was nearly done with his meat-platter while Severus was still cutting his carrots.

"Eww," Severus said as if he'd just found a bug in his food.

"What?"

"This!" he said, piercing the piece of renegade cauliflower with his fork and holding it up for Lupin to see.

"What is that?"

"That, is cauliflower," he said with slow emphasis on each syllable. "It is _the_ most disgusting thing on planet Earth."

"It looks like a brain."

"I think brains taste better," Severus said, relieved to be telling jokes.

"Hmm," Lupin said grabbing the overcooked vegetable off of the fork prongs and stuffing it into his already meat filled mouth. Despite his having popped it into his mouth like a piece of candy, the look on his face clearly showed it tasted nothing like it.

"Eww!" Remus yelled, spitting it out onto his plate. "It tastes like my dog's butt!"

"How do you know what your dog's butt tastes like?"

Remus laughed for a few moments. "Um, I don't but I'm sure it tastes like that. What do you think it tastes like?"

Severus thought for a moment, sensing Lupin didn't want a logical answer, but a comedic one.

"I think it tastes like Professor McGonagall's feet!"

Remus's eyes widened before he laughed hysterically. Severus let out a few soft giggles. They reminded him of his pain so he tried to stop.

"I think it tastes like Hagrid's butt-crack!" Lupin said, laughing even louder at his own pun.

"Oh yeah, I think it tastes like Dumbledore's armpit!" Severus said, trying to smile without laughing.

Remus continued to laugh as Severus attempted to hold off the giggles.

"I think it tastes like…Filch's ear wax!"

Severus should have taken offense to Remus mocking his kin, but he paid it no matter. Deep down he thought that his great uncle's ear wax probably does taste like cauliflower.

The two continued passing on various and disgusting tastes for the next ten minutes. They were out of gross ideas after the Hippogriff Bogeys, Thestral Testes, Flictwick Pubes, Unicorn Turds, Merlin's saggy left nut sac, Peeve's Puke and most disturbing, Slughorn's Corns. Laughing hurt but he tried to giggle as softly as possible.

"What's going on in here, what's so funny?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"We're discussing what cauliflower tastes like, what do you think it tastes like?" Remus asked.

She sat next to Severus and smiled and said, "I think it tastes like dragon-dung!"

Remus laughed some more. "See, no one likes it!"

"You two have not touched your pudding!" she erupted.

"Oh, we will…see," Remus said shoving nearly half of the pie into his mouth.

"Good boy, and you?" she asked, looking at Severus.

He smiled and took what he considered very large bite of tart, which seemed to make her happy.

"There, I'll have some biscuits brought up soon okay?" she said winking at Severus as she left.

"She's so nice, she's always nice to me when I'm recovering," Lupin volunteered.

"Recovering?" Severus asked, as Lupin glanced back with an _'oh shit'_ look on his face.

"Um, from my accidents, clumsy remember?"

"Yeah, sure," Severus said unconvinced.

The two finished their pudding and Severus walked painfully to the bathroom. When he came out a tray with biscuits and two glasses of milk were on the bed. Remus did not wait for Severus as his mouth was full and he was piling in more. The kid was so tiny and weak looking all of the time, yet each time Severus saw him eat, he ate like he was stocking up for winter hibernation.

"I saved you some," Remus said holding up the half empty platter.

"Thanks," Severus said grabbing for just one of the iced topped oatmeal cookies.

"You are going to get so fat in here, I heard you have to stay here until the end of term!"

"Well not quite that long, but for a very long time, yeah. I don't think I'll get fat," the pathologically skinny boy reminded himself. "Don't you have homework?"

"It's just our first day back, they hardly assigned any, none that is due tomorrow at least."

"Yeah I know nothing is due, but we have reading we need to do."

"Didn't you read ahead?" the biscuit filled boy asked.

"Months ago, but somehow I doubt you did."

"What's up with the dragon?" Remus said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh that thing, _she_ gave it to me."

"She does that, she got me a phoenix the first time I was in here over night. It's in my room, they make fun of it."

"Of course they do, what don't they make fun of?"

Remus giggled with a guilty smile, "Not much gets passed them."

"Perhaps you should do your reading now," Severus said wanting to change that subject.

"Are you bored with me?"

"No!" he exclaimed. He honestly was not bored with Remus, but he did not want Remus to fall behind on his account. "I just don't want you to get into trouble, for being here…from anyone."

"Why would I be in trouble? I have permission to be here."

Clearly he was in denial. At some point his asshole roommates would tease him for being there, and Severus hoped they kept their teasing to verbal jibes and not beat on him anymore.

"Severus, how did this happen to you? What did you do?"

_'Fell in love with Lily apparently. When did it become love? What's the difference between love and a crush?'_

"I just grabbed the wrong ingredient. Stupid really. I'm going to catch up on some reading now," he said grabbing an oversized book.

Remus reluctantly opened his defense book and moved to his own bed to read. Severus who finished that book ages ago was reading ahead on the Patronus Charm. He'd been reading about it for some time and even made a few attempts but nothing ever happened. He didn't have many happy memories in his life to use to conjure it after all.

Of course, there was that kiss, and she did hold his hand. Those feelings were pretty strong and pretty good. He did not want to practice in front of Lupin, but at least he knew how he was going to spend his summer.

Around ten Remus left for the bathroom and stayed in there for quite some time. Severus was wondering if he was whacking-off in there or not when he finally returned fifteen minutes later, collapsed into his bed and was snoring within a minute.

Severus took his sleep potion and promptly fell asleep.

Severus awoke and the two had breakfast in relative silence. He still needed help dressing and did not want Remus's help. He also needed his morning massage and did not want Remus to witness it.

Remus must have sensed these things as he quickly dressed and gathered his books well before classes began.

"I need to head to my room for a bit, I'll see you in class?"

"Yup," Severus said as Madam Pomfrey came into the tiny room.

"Can I come back tonight?" he asked her.

"Sure Remus, see you around six-thirty or so," she said with a kind smile. "Okay you, time for your massage."

The massage was as bad as always. The pain never got any less and never got easier to bear. He was late to each class again, and was forgiven for each tardy. Several times he forgot and would sit back, or turn his head or breathe too deeply which caused gasps and tears. For the most part he made it through the day without any difficulty at all. Potter and the others ignored him, which made him very happy.

He left his last class fifteen minutes early to head back to the infirmary in the comfort of the barren hallways. He stripped down and sank into the orange stinging water bath.

"Okay, I'll be back…wait…" Madam Pomfrey paused, "What is it?" she asked someone else, someone he could not see. She closed the door to his bathroom and left. He wondered what was going on.

Forty five minutes later he was still sitting in the tub, which was now lukewarm. He was really wondering where she went. Did she forget about him?

He was about to just get up and look when there was a knock to the bathroom door.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly and a very timid looking Lucius Malfoy entered the room. "Hello. I'm sorry but Madam Pomfrey has been detained. The uh, Ravenclaw's had some trouble in Quidditch practice today. Many many broken bones, she's quite busy at the moment."

"Oh, I need her to scrape my back."

Lucius made a very obvious and disgusted face. "Scrape…your…back?"

"Yeah," Severus said, lowering his head with embarrassment. "I have to sit in this bath, it loosens the dead skin, and then she uses that thing over there," he motioned to the plastic looking device, "and it scrapes it all off and into the tub. It doesn't usually hurt much, but it needs to be done."

"I see. Well she was trying to mend broken bones when I came in looking for you. She told me to come in here and _assist_ you," he said curling his lip and nose and looking nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I can…this thing?" he asked picking up the device. Severus nodded. "I can…what do I do?"

"Oh well you would just run it up me back and it takes the skin off…it's really gross. You don't have to."

"Of course I don't have to, but…well it must be done. It doesn't seem that difficult," he said kneeling down. He removed his outer robes and used a tie from his pocket to pull his hair back. Severus turned to face outwards and placed his head on a bunched up towel on the floor of the bathroom, his back completely exposed.

"It's disgusting," Severus warned.

"What is?"

"Me back of course, it's atrocious." Severus glanced up to see the pale white face of Lucius Malfoy. His face was filled with horror and repulsion as he caught his first real glimpse of Severus's back.

"It's…terrible, just terrible. You say this scraping won't hurt?" Lucius asked.

"It did last night, only because that tosser Potter slapped it."

"I heard. I spoke to his Head of House, I assure you, it will not happen again. So I just…"

"Press it down some, and then pull it up and you should see the skin just come off."

"Very well," Lucius said.

"Lower…you need to go lower."

Lucius's hands were beneath the water now; he leaned over as far as he could without falling in and very slowly used the device to remove the wet and dead skin. Severus shut his eyes and held his breath as he could feel the skin scrape off of his raw back. He did whimper a few times as some of the more sensitive spots were very tender.

He turned his head painfully to see Lucius, looking as if he were going to be sick. Not that Severus blamed him. Seeing his own skin float in the tub sickened him as well and he had a strong stomach.

"So your mum was a Healer, suppose she ever skin scraped?" Severus asked.

"Um, well I suppose she may have," Lucius said turning his head to face Severus's face. "I mean I would not know but it's possible. Not sure how she stomached being a Healer. I sort of wanted to be one, I can heal simple things pretty easily, she taught me the basics. I really wanted to be more like her but now...I'm not so sure if the healing-arts are for me."

"It's hard…the more I think about it, the less I think I want to pursue it," Severus said.

"Did you wish to?"

"Sort of, thought of it. I like herbology, I like potions, I like counter-curses, I dunno."

"Is this enough?" Lucius asked.

Severus slowly turned his head and saw a good amount of skin float by.

"I think so, thanks. You didn't have to do that."

"I know," he said very seriously. He rose and dried his own arms first before gathering a large white towel for Severus. Severus rose slowly out of the tub and walked into the outstretched towel. Lucius, modest as always, turned his head to give the burnt boy some privacy.

"I just came by, originally, to see how you were doing and ask if you needed anything? Then I got suckered into this, well...do you need anything?"

"No, I'm okay and I have everything I need. Thanks. Oh, is that whole Narcissa thing still working out?" he thought to inquire.

Lucius's face sprang from the look of sheer nausea to the look of sheer elation.

"Splendidly! We write daily using the two-way parchment. This weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend and I'm taking her to lunch."

"Good. Well, I'm glad it's working out."

"Yes. I'll stop by Friday evening and visit and don't take this the wrong way but I never wish to scrape anything off anyone's body ever again."

"I don't blame you. Lucius…please don't tell anyone what my back looks like."

"I won't, I promise…though I must say, I doubt I'll ever forget what it looks like myself. I also now, have no desire what so ever, to eat dinner. Good evening."

Lucius gave a curt bow, a tiny smile and left the room with the door shut behind him.

Severus had the water in the tub drained and dried off his legs and backside as best he could. He glanced in the full length mirror which was on the door. He tried to turn his back so he could see, but since he could not really turn his head, he saw nothing. He really wanted to see his back, his entire back, and survey the damage he had inflicted for himself. The few people who saw it looked horrified.

He went back to his room and in great pain andput his clothes on. He glanced outside to find Madam Pomfrey furiously busy with the broken Ravenclaw's. It was easy for him to sneak passed her.

Most people were at dinner so he easily navigated the hallways and went straight for the Room of Requirement. He entered to find a multitude of mirrors. He walked into the center of the room, to what seemed to be a very large mirror. He turned to make sure he was alone, and indeed he was. He removed his clothing and lowered his trousers and his pants to his ankles. He looked at the mirror before him which showed the reflection of the mirror directly behind him. It was then he saw his wounds for the first time.

He looked on in horror and could not believe what he was seeing. His back was white and various shades of pink. It was also shiny and cratered just like the moon. The craters were many and deep. His back resembled a hilly valley, some lumps, some dents. He saw several of the open gashes. He could also see his spinal cord through the thin layer of scar tissue. The wounds went straight up his neck to his hairline and to the tops of his shoulders. His shoulders were rough and lumpy, as were his sides beneath his arms.

The burn ended just above his buttocks. The tissue was almost sloped, like a multitude of waves stopped in motion, or a dried used candle stick. There were many canyons and mounds, then they just stopped and his normal tissue began.

The site nearly sickened him. He began to sob when a box of tissue suddenly appeared before him.

Disgusted by what he saw he turned his attentions more towards his front. He'd never seen himself naked in a full mirror before. It seemed in the weeks he'd spent in the hospital his puberty did not stop to take a break.

"Is that hair?" he asked himself, looking closer at his chest. There were several peach like but black hairs forming on his sternum. "Neat," he said with a smile, finally relieved to have something other than his pain and his scars to think about.

He looked further down to notice a few in his pubic region as well and the bottoms of his legs, from his knees to his ankles. "Wow," he remarked at his new darker legs. He looked at his face in the mirror and smiled.

He still looked terrible, sallow and pale. His hair was an absolute mess, even worse than usual. He cast three cleansing spells on his body and his hair and painfully redressed before returning to the infirmary.

When he returned, Madam Pomfrey was waiting for him and did not look happy.

"Where were you?"

"I wanted air, I went for a walk, and you were too busy to…"

"Do not leave this room again. Those are the rules or you can return to St. Mungo's, understood?"

"Yes."

"Your friend is waiting for you. I'll be in for your massage in a moment," she said in a very ticked off tone.

When Severus entered his room, Remus Lupin was there, with two trays full of food.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I ordered it all," Remus said with a happy smile.

Severus sat down and surveyed his plate which overflowed with roasted potato, parsnips, spinach, dinner rolls, vanilla cake and berry sorbet. He sat and began to eat with his friend.

**AN: Yes, Hagrid's Butt-Crack and Unicorn Turd's are from the Potter Puppet Pals.**


	38. Friends Who Heal Together

**Chapter Thirty Eight- Friends Who Heal Together…**

**AN: This chapter is pretty short so I'm updating two at once.**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

After dinner Remus left for the library and Severus got his massage. After that he was exhausted as usual and fell asleep. If Remus ever returned, Severus did not notice. The next day he woke up alone and continued on with the ritual.

Remus's visits did slow down some. He would eat dinner with Severus two days a week and sleep over only on a Friday or Saturday night. Lily, to his delight, would join him for dinner a couple days a week, and Lucius would join him at least one day per week.

Although Severus was pleased to have the company, he found Lucius to be dull and boring. His aristocratic accent and verbiage were wearing Severus down, as no one, not even the British Royal Family, spoke as proper as Lucius. He talked about Narcissa mostly, and Quidditch some. Severus was still in pain and sick of living in the infirmary despite his disliking of his roommates.

Nearly three full weeks after his return to Hogwarts, he was bored and dining with Lucius on a Thursday night.

"So then she was telling me about her grandparents. Fascinating people they were. Of course the Black Family is a very honored and well known one, despite her sisters and cousin trying to ruin the family's reputation," Lucius said after swallowing a bite of roast beef. Severus yawned. He wished he was anywhere but where he was, and not listening to this boy drool over that girl.

"Our next Quidditch game is this weekend, against Ravenclaw. We are sure to win, and she's going to sit beside me!"

Severus let out a very long and very audible yawn. He did not mean to be offensive but was so bored, he simply did not notice.

"Severus, are you listening to me?"

"Sure, did you fuck her yet?"

"What?" Lucius shouted, dropping his tea cup.

"Fuck, sex…lay. Did you or not?"

Lucius's eyes popped out of his head and his mouth dropped. He stared at Severus for several moments and did not even breathe. He stood, adjusted his robes and faced Severus.

"Mr. Snape, must you be so lewd?"

"Mr. Malfoy, must you be so prude?"

"I am no prude; I however do not speak of such things, especially to children!"

Well he did have a point. It was none of Severus's business, but what was the point of all this wooing if not to fuck the bird?

"Sorry. What's the point of all of this then?" Severus asked.

"The point is to get to know her, spend time with her, possibly marry her someday, Mr. Snape," Lucius nearly whispered, finally calming down enough to sit beside Severus. Lucius took in a long, deep and slow breath before releasing it and looking away.

"As you say, I'm just a child. What do I know of such things?"

Lucius smiled, some, and then turned back to Severus.

"There two kinds of women in this world Severus. The kind you marry…and the _other_ kind."

"Other kind?" Severus asked. He had a filthy mouth but his mind had not quite caught up.

"The kind you fuck, as you so eloquently put it," Lucius spoke in a very soft and deep tone. The use of one of Severus's favorite dirty words shocked him as he heard it escape the refined lips of Lucius Malfoy.

"So…you don't fuck wives?" Severus asked. He was at that point, genuinely confused.

Lucius rolled his eyes and exhaled quickly.

"I keep forgetting, you have no upbringing and no proper mates do you?"

"The only mates I have are a girl and a bloke who made a huge snow-penis over Christmas hols."

Lucius made a face that at first looked like confusion, then repulsion, then curiosity and then nothing at all.

"Like I said, no proper mates. No Severus you do not..._fuck..._your wife. You make love to her. Understand?" he said softly, and appeared to be very uncomfortable using the f-word.

"Not really."

Lucius rolled his eyes again and took another very deep breath. "You are young. Wives are to be worshiped and respected. They bear your children. You are, regrettably, a mere half-blood, but a well brought up pureblood witch is a rare and special thing. They do make the finest mothers."

Severus's mum was a well brought up pureblood witch, and she was far from a fine mother.

"So you see Severus, these are women that…well…they are like fine works of art. Loose women on the other hand, are what who you use to…work out your…desires."

"Oh, okay," he supposed. If you loved the person, why would you not just sleep with them and marry them?

"Again, you are young. You have years before girls and sex are even an issue, let alone marriage."

"Well you are young, why are you thinking of marriage?"

"Honestly Severus, we must work on your diction and accent. I can barely understand you most of the time. Are you aware that you lump all of your words together into one long word? And use terms only Muggles from Manchester would understand? Plus the foul and obtuse language you use is quite unbecoming. It makes you look ignorant, unintelligent and…"

"And?"

"And…of low birth."

"It's how I talk. I'm sorry, it's how me parents talked and I'm not really from Manchester…"

"Severus, it's how_ my parents_ talked, not how _me parents_ talked. Honestly. I do not mean to be rude; I'm only trying to help you, understand?"

Severus pondered Lucius's well chosen words for a moment. He did have a point. None of the other kids in his House spoke like him. Hell even Lily didn't speak like him, though her accent was strong like his but her word choices were far more sophisticated. She attended public school however and he did not.

"Okay, I'll try. Won't be easy."

"_It won't_ be easy. And this is a choice for you to make, if you feel your accent and choice of words are acceptable in everyday conversation, by all means, do keep them!" Lucius said rising with a glimmer in his eye.

"I will work on it. Thank you. Have fun at the match on Saturday."

"We will!" he said before leaving the room.

--

Two days later it was the morning of the Quidditch match. Severus was finally beginning to feel better. Although he was still in horrific pain, either it had dulled or he'd grown used to it. The baths and massages were growing easier, or he was simply used to them. The time away from dorm room was also easier, or again, he was just growing used to it.

He woke up early that morning, around ten, and left the confines of his room to head out to the main infirmary room where he could get a better view of the Quidditch pitch. Once he arrived he saw the bloody and bruised body of Remus Lupin lying in a bed.

"What happened?" Severus asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Nothing, go watch the game from that window."

Nothing his ass. Something happened. Severus was genuinely concerned about his friend, so he ignored Madam Pomfrey and went closer to Remus's bed.

Remus had one eye badly bruised and cut, and the other one wide open.

"What happened? You look as if you were attacked by a hippogriff!" Severus asked.

"Would you believe I was attacked by a hippogriff?" Remus said with a faint smile.

"No, I would not."

"It's the truth. We were heading to Hagrid's hut and one popped out of no where and attacked me."

"What were you doing at Hagrid's hut?"

"Oh…uh, I got detention and I was to serve it with him."

"Detention for what?"

"Oh…um, well…I flunked my Transfiguration exam…"

"They don't give detention for that Lupin. What really happened?"

"Mr. Snape, what did I tell you? Leave him alone," Madam Pomfrey said closing the curtain that surrounded Remus's bed.

"What happened to him?" he asked her.

"None of your business that's what, sit and watch the game or return to your room."

She was dead serious he could tell. He returned to his room, quite worried about his fallen friend.

Did his roommates attack him for sleeping over in the infirmary with him so much? Or sharing dinner with him?

He could do nothing at that moment as the world stopped for Quidditch at Hogwarts. After the match, he would visit his Head of House.

As was suspected, the Slytherin's easily defeated the still broken Ravenclaw's. He walked slowly to his Head of House's office only to find, he was not there. So he went to Lucius's room only to find, that he was not there. Did the entire Slytherin House disappear after a win?

Severus sat in the hallway of the cold dungeon until seven in the evening when Horace Slughorn finally appeared.

"Mr. Snape? What can I do for you?"

"I need to talk to you, it's private."

"Enter," he said opening the door to his office for Severus. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks. I think…well…I have a problem. It's another student. I think he's…getting hurt."

"Hurt?"

"By his roommates. I think they beat him."

Slughorn looked shocked and appalled. "Beat him?"

"Look, I know for a fact his roommates are bullies, and I see him with bruises and cuts, all the time. He's in the infirmary constantly."

"Not our House?"

"No!" Severus yelped, almost taking offense that anyone from his House could be so brutal. "Gryffindor."

Slughorn lifted his brows and dropped his mouth some. "Can you be more specific?"

"Remus Lupin, his roommates are Potter, Black and Pettigrew. They are cruel and violent. He's tiny and weak. They hate that he and I are mates, and I think they hurt him because of it. He's in the infirmary right now, you should see the state he's in!"

"Has he said anything to you?"

"No, he tells me he's clumsy. Oh and then today he told me he was attacked by a hippogriff on the grounds, like that would ever happen."

"A hippogriff? Well he's creative isn't he? There was no hippogriff attack here that I've heard and I've taught here forever! No Mr. Snape, if someone is abusing Mr. Lupin, we'll put a stop to it. I'll speak with his Head of House immediately. I can assure you, if something is happening, she'll stop it. She has no tolerance for such things, and neither do I!"

Severus felt good as he walked back to the infirmary. In a role reversal, he would dine with Remus and keep him company. Potter and Black and Pettigrew would be expelled, and Severus, Remus and Lily could go on with their lives.


	39. The Brown Eye

**Chapter Thirty Nine- The 'Brown Eye'**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

When Severus returned to the infirmary, Remus had already eaten but was happy that Severus joined him with his meal. The two had biscuits and milk after Severus's bath and massage. Severus took the empty bed next to Remus and glanced over at his brittle friend.

"So, hippogriff huh? That's horrible."

"Yeah, I was shocked. Never seen one before, never wish to see one again."

Severus had to hand it to him; the boy was a highly gifted liar.

"Yeah I'm sure. I hope to never see one. Wicked creatures. Dementors too. I hate most creatures actually," Severus volunteered.

"Do you hate dogs?"

"Yeah, I hate most animals. Dogs smell and are dumb and they hump everything. My neighbors had a dog and I'd watch as that thing just humped everything in sight. Stupid really."

"I love dogs. And wolves."

"Wolves? Wolves are vile!" Severus said. He really did hate most creatures. He tolerated his great uncle's cat but that was it really.

"I like giraffes too. Ever seen one?"

"No," Severus said. Where the hell would he see a giraffe?

"I saw one at the zoo. It had this huge thing and he was peeing, for five solid minutes…it was cool."

"Charming," Severus said trying to picture what Remus was talking about.

"Ever seen an elephant dong? It's scary."

"No Remus, I've never seen an elephant, or an elephant's dong." Why was the kid obsessed with dick anyway? Perhaps news of his new found hairiness would make Lupin happy. "I did look in the mirror the other day…and guess what?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders and looked on in eager anticipation.

"I have six hairs on me, I mean my chest."

"Really?" he asked, sitting up now and looking stunned.

"Yup, me willy too, maybe four. Oh and my legs, like a ton. Too many to count. It's like they sprang up all at once."

"Wow I wish I had chest hair. I have none, but I have a ton of pubes growin', and I've had hairy legs for about a year now. I sure hope I get none on my ass."

"Eww! Gross, me too, I meant for me. I could care less if you have hair on your ass Lupin."

"Peter does," Remus volunteered. "He's got it everywhere, his chest, probably his back but I never noticed."

"You noticed his ass and not his back?" Severus asked truly perplexed.

"Well when you see hair on the ass of a twelve year old, you notice all right!"

"Sure," Severus said. This kid is queer.

"Your roommates are hairy?" Remus asked, dunking another biscuit into his milk.

"I dunno, unlike you I don't admire them naked."

"I don't admire, he mooned us one night…it was so gross. Sirius started it, he flashed his ass to us, then James had to join in. But Peter had to one up them, so he spread his cheeks to show us his brown-eye."

"His what?" Severus asked slowly. He feared he was starting to sound too much like Lucius Malfoy, an apparent prude, he had to lighten up. '_Brown eye? My God!'_

"His brown-eye, that's what he called it. It had hair too, like eyelashes. It was pretty gross."

"Oh my God Lupin. Your roommates are freaks! And I thought Rosier and his pubic hair brush was bad."

"His what?" Remus asked sitting straight up in his bed.

"Okay," Severus said moving onto Remus's bed. He sat directly across from him and told the story of Rosier and the pubic hair brush.

"Two weeks before Easter hols, I'm in me, I mean MY room and in walks Evan. He has this tiny white brush, danglin' from his belt loop. The bristles on the brush were multi-colored. This brush was tiny, like for a faerie or something. Anyways, leave it to Wilkes to ask, 'Say there Evan, what's that brush for?' to which he responds, 'it's my pubic hair brush. I finally grew one.' To which I foolishly said, 'One? Why do you need to brush just one?' and there was much laughter. He explained to us that he enjoyed shampooing it and conditioning it and brushing it. He never wanted it to get knotted. Two days later in walks Evan, only this time, no pubic hair brush in site. So Mulciber asks, 'Where is the pubic hair brush of yours?' and Evan put his head down, sat on the bed and said, nearly cryin', 'Oh I don't need it anymore. It fell out.' It fell out? Your one pubic hair fell out? I started to laugh. Apparently he brushed it too much and it fell out."

Remus was cracking up. After he stopped crying and calmed down he had some words of wisdom for Rosier. "Tell him, when one falls out, three grow back."

"I'll run to the dungeons now and tell him Lupin," Severus sarcastically said.

--

Sunday came and went and nothing ever happened. Remus was released Sunday night and went back to his dorm. That greatly upset Severus. He did not think it was safe for Lupin to return, but Madam Pomfrey insisted that Lupin was fine and it was time for Severus's bath and massage.

The next morning Severus got up early and headed for Slughorn's office before their first class.

"Ah Mr. Snape, well it's all been taken care of. Nothing to worry about."

"So, well I mean, what will happen to them?"

"Them? The roommates, oh. As I said, nothing to worry about. All is fine, thank you for bringing it to our attention, it's been dealt with."

"Splendid!" Severus said excitedly. He happily walked off to class.

To his shock, Potter, Black and Pettigrew strolled in right behind Lupin that morning. _'How were they not expelled? What did that ineffective Head of House do? Nothing? Dock 'a' House point?'_

Severus was going to confront Professor McGonagall after class and he was not going to be pleasant about it.

After class he did stay behind to talk to his least favorite Professor, the stern witch from his rival House.

"Professor, did Professor Slughorn speak to you regarding my concerns about Remus Lupin?"

Professor McGonagall seemed to look angered and shocked some. She closed the door magically and spoke in almost a whisper.

"Mr. Snape, he did indeed voice your concerns to me. It has been dealt with. I do thank you for caring about your fellow classmate so much. That was very kind of you. Now run along, or you'll be late for your next class."

Severus did he was told but he was unconvinced.

He did not get to speak to Remus in private much. Severus's back made an almost amazing recovery, one that shocked even Madam Pomfrey.

By the second week of May, Severus was back in his own room and off all of the potions. He was to return each night to bathe in the solution, have the skin scraped and have the massage, but only one per day.

The extremely tender top part of his back had dulled some but he had no feeling at all from his upper back to the bottom of his rib cage. If he rubbed up against the chair or touched it too roughly, the pain was unbelievable. He could turn his head, if he did it slowly. He could dress himself but bending was still painful. He was simply relived to be out of the infirmary. He shrank Norman and put him in his trunk, next to his bear.

Exams were approaching but Severus was not concerned. He was more than prepared and ready to head home and spend time with Lily that summer.

He was seated in Defense one day and he kept hearing people giggle. He had no idea what people were giggling at. He had his head buried in another book and paid no attention to the giggles. He sensed that something was happening behind him but was unsure what. He knew that Potter and Black were directly behind him. He heard nothing but occasional giggles and felt nothing either.

Finally he saw Lily and turned and gave them a wicked look.

"Stop it!" she roared, nearly yelling.

"What Evans, it's funny!" he heard Potter say.

"It's not funny at all."

After class Lily told Severus that Potter was brushing his wand against the numb spot on Severus's back and thought it was funny that Severus could not feel it. The fact that he was being touched and did not notice really angered him. He felt violated.

--

The worst thing about being possibly the brightest student at Hogwarts was everyone was beneath you intelligence-wise. While everyone else was studying for exams, he was reading ahead to things they would not see until their fourth year.

He had not seen Lucius, Lily or Remus hardly at all.

By the time exam week came, he was just relived. Lucius did tell him that he would Apparate him home for the summer. Severus penned his mother the good news, but never heard back from her.

He did study some for his exams and was confident that he had gotten all 'O's'.

The only really great thing to happen to Severus that year was Slytherin won the Quidditch cup and the House Cup. He did enjoy seeing the entire Great Hall decked out in green and silver. Everyone else looked terribly upset too, which also made him happy.

After wards he was in his room packing. On their last day, he noticed Rosier was once again sporting the pubic hair brush. Severus shook his head and giggled some. 'When _one falls out, three more grow back!_' He finished packing and met Lucius in his room.

When Severus knocked, it was Narcissa who answered the door. She smiled at him and walked out. Lucius sat on his bed with a phased look on his face.

"Lucius, you ready?"

"Oh, yes…yes."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh yes…yes."

Severus raised one brow and stood before the mystified looking prefect.

"So, you sleep with her yet?"

"Oh yes…yes…wait? What did you say?"

Severus smiled.

"No, Severus," Lucius said shrinking his luggage.

"Kiss her at least?"

Lucius sat back down and stared out of his window for a moment. "Yes…on the cheek of course."

"Oh Lord," Severus said, waiting for the love-sick prefect to leave.

Finally Lucius was ready to leave and he and Severus walked out of Hogwarts side by side. It was odd not taking the train like the others but he had no fair for his ride back to Derby, so this really was the only way. Just before he left Argus told him he was going to pay them a visit the next week. Severus left his extensive book collection, at least the ones he thought his mother would sell and make a good profit from, with his great uncle.

Once they reached the Apparation point, Lucius grabbed Severus by the upper arms and faced him.

"Don't think, don't speak, don't move. Where do I go?"

"Derby, Spinner's End."

Lucius appeared to be deep in thought. He grabbed Severus tightly and with a pop they were gone. They arrived directly across from Severus's house in the woods near the dirty river.

Lucius walked with Severus across the cobble stone road and right up to the last house on Spinner's End.

"Okay, thanks a lot, can you un-shrink me stuff…I mean my stuff?"

Lucius smiled and obliged. When Severus looked up, he noticed Lucius had a sickened look on his face, as if he was scraping the dead skin off of his back again. He was clearly, not impressed by Severus's home.

"Let me meet your mum."

"No! She's at work anyway, this is good. Thanks."

"If you insist, very well. I will write you, have a good summer. Remember, don't get _caught_ doing magic. If you are safe about it, they'll just think it's your mum doing it. That's how I get away with it, only with my father of course...well I'm off, and I'll see you in the fall."

"I won't, thanks Lucius."

"You are welcome," he said with a slight bow. He turned and walked as quickly as possible. Severus stood at his door step and watched Lucius disappeared with a pop.

The house was warm, muggy and empty. He walked up the stairs, dragging his trunk behind him. He entered his room which looked untouched.

He unpacked and set his dragon and bear back to their normal shape on his night stand. He lay down on his bare mattress and stared up at the ceiling.

He removed his wand from his sleeve and using a fire-heat spell, aimed his wand at the flies in the room and started to blast and kill them, one by one.

**AN: Okay, the pubic hair brush is a true story. A guy in 7th grade had it and all of that really happened. Then all these years later he finds me on MySpace and says, "hi, you probably don't remember me," and I said, "of course I remember you, you're the pubic hair brush guy!" LOL! :-)**


	40. Miss Posy's Potions Shop

**Chapter Forty -Miss Posy's Potions Shop**

**AN-Some "R" rated material.**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

It was very hot in Severus's house, so he unpacked and stripped down to his pants and lay on his bare mattress. Not being able to perform magic for the first time in his life was not going to be easy, or fun. Sure he had just killed a bunch of flies and didn't appear to be caught yet, but going all summer without using some of the spells he'd learned would prove to be difficult. He also wanted to try the Patronus Charm and hoped he would not be caught or get into trouble.

He was surprisingly tired and fell asleep around eleven at night. As usual he was face down on his mattress with no sheets and an open window. He heard his door creep open and felt his mother's hand gently touch his still tender shoulder. He opened his eyes to find that it was just after two in the morning, but he did not move or speak to her. In a second she was gone and he was back asleep.

When he woke the next morning he was lying face down, with something jabbing him in his stomach. He was at first pleased as it had been quite some time since he'd had an erection, something he was still trying to get used to. He could tell it was early without even opening his eyes. He wanted to get more sleep but he could tell his morning companion was not going to just go away.

He started to slowly move his hips some and grind into his mattress. It was nice to have his room all to himself and be able to do what ever he wanted in privacy for once. Getting up and running to the Hogwarts washroom each morning was getting old. Racing to finish so he'd not be late for class was getting old too. Finally he had the time and the privacy to just enjoy himself and do whatever felt good. And it did indeed feel very, very good.

He was really getting into it and moving his hips briskly when he finally came in a very hot rush all over his mattress and stomach. His mattress stopped squeaking and he was finally able to take a long deep breath and just enjoy what happened when Eileen burst through his door.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?"

He was still lying face down in his underpants with a sweat covered and very flush face. '_Was this really happening? Besides, I'm a twelve year old boy, do you really not know what I'm doing?'_

"Um, nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing? Nothing does not make a bed squeak like that, I know what you were doing!"

"Well if you know then why are you askin'?" he sarcastically asked, too embarrassed to care that he'd just mouthed off to his potions stealing mother.

"You filthy brat! How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Sorry," he said, not wanting to roll over and expose the mess he'd made.

"You disgusting filthy boy! Don't ever let me catch you doing that again! Clean up whatever mess you made," she yelled before slamming his door shut. '_Oh my God I hate my life!'_

He finally came downstairs and was still embarrassed that his mother had caught him. His mother was at the kitchen table and was brewing a potion. He thought to inquire what she was brewing but then decided not to.

"Severus, how are you feeling?" she asked in a quiet tone, apparently she'd calmed down some.

"Fine, my back is better, just a little sore at times."

"How were exams?"

"Simple," he said opening the now magically-cooled refrigerator, which was mostly empty.

"You've grown a lot it seems," Eileen commented looking at his bare ankles. His jeans were far too short for him to wear.

"Yeah I suppose. When do you leave for work?"

"Four, why? So you can resume what you were doing this morning?"

"No! I am just wondering," he said very defensively.

"I expect for you to keep this house clean. You know you can not use magic. Where are those books I told you I wanted to sell?"

"I gave them away," he lied.

"What?" she shouted, rising from her cauldron.

"Yeah, some people were reading them so I just let them keep them."

"I told you to bring them home! We need that money!"

"Sorry," he said lowering his head, but not sorry at all for not bringing them back.

"God damn you Severus. Get out of my sight!"

He happily left and walked over to Lily's. He was not announced and thought she was probably with her family, but he had no other place to go, so he made his way.

When he arrived, sure enough no one was home. Saddened he walked back to the river and sat beneath the tree. He had shrunken a book before he left, so he resized it and began to read until his mother left for work. He used magic to resize it and nothing bad happened. He could probably get away with using some simple magic and never get caught.

After she left for work he went back inside, starving. There was nothing really to eat at the house, and she'd left him no money. He hoped Lily was back, perhaps he could dine there.

He wandered back to Lily's house and she was indeed home.

"Oh Severus!" Mrs. Evans said with a smile. She invited him in and gave him a tiny hug. "My dear you have grown! Look at you, at least three inches or more! They feed you well at Hogwarts it seems!"

"Very well," he agreed and smiled.

"Lily told us about your accident. I was so sorry to hear of it. How are you feeling?"

"Oh much better, thanks."

"Oh, you. Hmm," Petunia said coming down the stairs.

"Likewise," he said back, hoping Lily was behind her. "Where's Lily at?"

"Oh she's upstairs. We had to go shopping for all new clothes for her; she'd grown so much this year too. Go ahead upstairs."

He knocked and entered her room to find her hanging up her clothes. Her mum must have bought her at least twenty new outfits. He sat on her bed and watched as she hung them up one by one.

"How were your exams?" he asked.

"Oh, I dunno. I think I failed them all, they were so hard!" she said sitting beside him.

"No, I'm sure you did just fine, they were not that bad."

"Well that's easy for you to say. So Lucius Malfoy brought you back?"

"Yup."

"What was it like? Apparating I mean."

"Oh weird. It was not me, I mean my first time Apparating, but still though, I hate it. It makes you so nauseated! And dizzy, not to mention the pop nearly blows your ear drums out. Mum's pop is not as loud, but he's still learning."

"That's so scary. I don't want to do it. Mum finally got on the floo network so now we can floo to Diagon Alley."

"That's really neat. Wish we had a fire place, The Knight Bus is great and all but not really convenient."

"I still want to see it and ride it," she said putting her long red hair behind her ear.

He had missed her company the last couple of weeks. It was so nice to just sit beside her again and be back at her house. He even missed her parents some, but not Petunia.

"I'm going to practice the Patronus Charm this summer," he said proudly.

"What's that?" Lily asked as Petunia entered the room and sat beside her sister.

"Oh it's a protector charm. It shields the Dementor's from you."

"What are those?" Petunia said.

"They are nasty creatures, they guard Azkaban Prison now. They just suck all happiness and joy from you and can suck your soul away too. If you conjure a Patronus it protects you."

"Why on Earth do you need protecting from them if they are at Azkaban?" Lily asked.

"What's Azkaban?" Petunia interrupted.

"Well, I mean, it's just good to learn. There are rogue Dementor's out there, plus each Patronus is unique to who casts it. It forms the shape of an animal...I really want to see what mine is," he decided to ignore Petunia's question; she was a Muggle and didn't need to know of such things anyway.

"If you do it, will you teach me?" Lily asked.

"Of course, we can work together this summer, but I don't want to get caught. I can probably steal mum's wand when she's sleeping and practice with that, maybe that way they'll think she cast the spell."

"Severus," Mrs. Evans said entering the room without a knock. "Staying for supper?"

"Yes please," he said as Petunia groaned in agitation.

"One hour then," she said smiling.

"I have a boyfriend now," Petunia said rising from Lily's bed. "I'm going to telephone him," she announced walking out of the room.

"Can you believe she has a boyfriend? She's only fourteen! Mum would never let me have one!" Lily said, continuing to hang up her clothes.

It was very warm outside, but Lily had a Muggle ceiling fan going which cooled him off some. He could not wait to get home and snag his mother's wand to he could practice his Patronus. He hoped to succeed soon so he could teach Lily.

--

Each night Eileen would arrive home just after two in the morning. She would sleep until nine, and then get up to brew her potions. During that time, Severus would 'borrow' her wand to practice his Patronus Charm. Not that his practicing was doing much of anything at all.

After using his own wand for nearly a year, he found using his mother's to be sluggish and not nearly as effective. Even simple spells required more effort, let alone one so complex it's not even taught at Hogwarts.

Through his research he learned that to conjure a Patronus is a rare and difficult thing. Most witches and wizards would never be able to and those that do may not even be very effective. Since he was confident he'd never see a Dementor in his life, he knew he'd never really get to practice the charm for real. None the less, it never hurt to just learn things.

One week after his return home, his great uncle came to pay them a visit. He arrived on a Monday, Eileen's only night off of work.

Eileen spent most of her day off 'resting' which left Severus to do the cooking and the cleaning. His morning inventory revealed that there would be nothing to serve for dinner. He took money from his mother's purse and made a trip to the shop for some groceries.

Severus did not know how Argus was going to get to Derby. He could not Apparate, they had no floo, he could not take the Knight Bus and he owned no motor-car. However he travelled, he arrived promptly at six-thirty precisely when he was due.

Severus greeted his great uncle and welcomed him into his muggy and steaming hot abode. Eileen came downstairs, groggy but pleased to see her uncle.

"So, how is this son of mine doing? He does not talk much."

"Oh he's doing well, aside from that accident and all. Are ya all healed now?"

"Yes, pretty much," Severus said leading them into the kitchen. He had been cooking most of the afternoon, not that he was a very accomplished cook. He presented Argus and his mother with a plate of lumpy mashed potatoes, undercooked green beans, baked carrots and some pre-packaged white bread. He served them milk and then sat in his seat.

"What the hell is this?" Eileen shouted.

"Dinner, I dunno what to make and nothing else was in the house!" he nearly screamed in a defensive tone.

"Where's the meat?" Argus asked looking around the kitchen as if it was hidden.

"I should have cooked or gone out to get something, can't leave these things up to him it seems," Eileen said pushing her plate away. "I'm going to Apparate and get some decent food for us uncle," she said grabbing her cloak and walking out the front door.

"So Severus, I hear your exam grades were top notch."

"Did you? Really?"

"Well no…but Mrs. Norris did and she does not exaggerate!"

"Your cat told you I did well in my exams?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Well not exactly. She does not speak, but I know what she means, it's almost as if I can read her mind. I've always had a way with animals and beasts. It's like I understand their thoughts and feel what they are feeling."

"Wow," Severus said eating his carrots. "So you are not a squib after all."

"What? Of course I am, I can't do magic!"

"Do you honestly think everyone can relate to animals? Read their minds?"

Argus looked a tad annoyed but intrigued at the same time. "You mean…they don't?"

"No, I think Hagrid can, and it seems you can too. There are a whole special breed of wizard out there who can read animal's minds and heal them, cure them, help them…understand them. That's magic uncle."

Argus sat back in his chair and smiled, mostly likely it was his first genuine smile. He took a large bite of white bread and leaned in to pat Severus on top of the head.

"Oh, while your mum is gone, I got something for ya, you might want to keep them _hidden_ if you know what I mean," he said with a wicked smile.

He handed Severus a leather pouch, when he opened it he heard a female voice say _"Oooh yeah, right there baby!"_ Not knowing what he'd just opened he quickly closed the pouch and looked back at his uncle.

"Go on, she won't bite…well, not really at least."

He reached in and pulled out a large roll of parchment. It was a pornographic parchment. He had no idea such a thing existed. The pictures moved and talked, and were very, very naked.

"I snagged it from a couple of sixth years, they was up to no good! I have no use, thought you at your age may enjoy it more."

"Um, gee…thanks!" he said, not sure how to feel about it. He heard his mother come in the front door and quickly used magic to shrink the pouch and hide it in his pocket.

His mother came into the kitchen with a large rotisserie chicken.

"Now we can eat," she said putting it on the table. Severus looked on as Argus tore off the leg and devoured it. "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh uh, just that he's not a squib after all."

"What?" she asked quite perplexed.

"Severus says I'm no squib after all! Being that I can read Mrs. Norris's mind and all," he proudly boasted, a large piece of chicken skin hanging from his lip.

"You read your cat's mind…and that's…magic?" Eileen asked.

"Sure it is! Can you read a creature's mind?"

"No, just human."

--

Severus did wonder some about his mother's comment, but mostly he was transfixed on the pornographic parchment hiding in his pocket. He was counting down the minutes until his great uncle left so he could 'yawn' pretend to be 'yawn' tired and go to 'yawn' bed.

Of course that meant that Argus stayed until eleven at which point Severus genuinely was tired. As soon as Argus left, Severus used the loo and then went straight to bed. He used wandless magic, something still enormously difficult for him to use, to unshrink the parchment. When he did he saw a naked lady, who covered up just enough to not be totally nude. She had large eyes, blonde hair and was curled up next to a rather large cauldron.

_**Miss Posy's Potion Shop, where all of your fantasies can come true! Miss Posy can brew any aphrodisiac, lubricating potion, love potion, lust potion, and pecker-up potion you desire! She always brews in the nude, and awaits your patronage!**_

_  
"Come inside honey, open me up and see what I have in store for you…" _Miss Posy said, enticing him to turn the page.

Severus quickly cast a silencing charm on his room and put a locking charm on his door. He stripped down to his underpants and turned the page. He was already as stiff as a board and at such a young and tender age, ready to burst before he could read any further.

When he turned the page, there she was; she was naked. But this time she was not covering herself up at all. She was standing over a cauldron, stirring what appeared to be lust potion. She had very large yet perky breasts. He could not yet see down past her navel as the blasted cauldron got in the way. It was obvious to Severus, always the scholar, that there was nothing in the cauldron what so ever. There was no flame beneath it and no steam rising. Just some fumes which were magical, coming from the top. Also to brew any potion whilst nude is the number one worst thing you could ever do. Even a five year old Muggle would know better.

His philosophical thoughts made his need to burst lessen some, which was probably a good thing. So he looked back at the girl brewing the mock-potion.

"_What's your name?"_

Severus looked around the room for a second, and then back to the parchment. '_Is she talking to me?'_

"Um, Severus?"

"_Um Severus, oh yeah, do you want me to brew something special for you?" _she asked, licking her lips._ 'Did she just call me Um Severus'?_

"Sss…ure."

"_Ooooh, well, what would you like?" _she asked in a seductive tone.

Interactive pornography, how wonderful!

"I dunno, um. What do you like to brew?" he asked, growing harder again.

"_Ooh well, I love to brew long-lasting-pecker-up-potion, oh brewing that one makes me so wet!"_

"Oh, really? Um, wow. Okay, uh…sure, I guess, go ahead and uh, brew that one if you like," he said starting to sweat.

"_Oh I'd just love to,"_ Miss Posy said, caressing her breast and nipple. _"But I'm out of ingredients, I must forage for them, wanna come?"_

'_Oh yes, I wanna come,'_ he thought to himself, not sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out. "Sure, I'll go with you."

_"Great!"_ she said jumping up and down, her soft breasts wiggling and jiggling all over the place. _"Turn the page and we'll go foraging and frolicking together!"_

He did as he was told and quickly turned the page. When he did, what he saw was the most breath taking view of a woman he'd ever seen. She was on all fours, completely nude, and he was viewing her from straight behind. All he saw were her bare feet, the backs of her legs and plump thighs, her luscious ass and her very visible not so private-parts.

"_Come here, I need these mushrooms, follow me!"_ she said, not that he could see her face.

But there was no longer need to follow her for mushrooms. As soon as he saw her backside he came in a rush right in his pants that made him drop the parchment and nearly fall off of his bed as well. He had no warning. An abrupt tingle from his legs to his head, followed by several contractions, a hot and immediate rush of fluids in his underpants, several very loud moans and groans and then, nothing but limpness. He lay on his belly breathing quite heavy, slightly annoyed that he'd dirtied his pants and mattress again, but not annoyed enough that he wanted to move to clean right then and there.

"_Come on Um Severus, they are right through here, reach through my legs to pluck them!"_ she winced. He lifted his head and leaned over the side of the bed to see her in her same pose. She was apparently unaware that he had no further use for her at the moment and that she was now lying on a floor.

He leaned over to gather her up, close her up, shrink her and placed her beneath his mattress. His front side was all hot and sticky and there was a very large wet spot on his bare mattress. He used his wand to clean up the messes and then lay on his back for the first time in months. He hoped to God he did not get busted using magic to clean the mess from him just busting all over the place.

'_That was neat, very neat,'_ he thought to himself. '_Tomorrow, I may go foraging with her again'._ He closed his eyes, and was promptly asleep before he could even extinguish his candle.

**AN: I first read about 'pecker-up' in a Les Dowich story, not sure if he made it up or not. ****Reconstruction of a Death Eater**** 3803228 by ****Les Dowich****.**


	41. Expecto Patronum!

**Chapter Forty One-Expecto Patronum!**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Early the next morning Severus awoke and did indeed aid Miss Posy in her foraging of mushrooms. He only made it one more page though, after '_reaching through her thighs'_ to get the mushrooms, all imagined of course, he was to escort her back to her shop and witness her '_wash the mud off of her body._'

He watched as she stood in a shower, it appeared to be a Muggle shower, and wash the mud from her breasts, her belly, and her privates (he noticed she paid extra attention to that point of her body). He thought ahead to strip down naked that time and have a towel ready for his conclusion. He met his end when she turned around and massaged her ass-cheeks for several seconds under the stream of apparently cold water. As soon as the mud was washed off her backside, he came in another rush, almost missing the towel. He was sitting straight up on his bed when it happened, and he nearly hit the parchment. He moved it away quickly and heard Miss Posy say, _"Oooh, be careful Um Severus!"_ before he dropped her to the floor.

After he cleaned up he shrunk her and hid her and dressed himself for the day. It was still very early, about six in the morning when he snagged his mother's wand from her sleeping hand. He sat in his room and said "_Expecto __Patronum_"" over and over, but nothing ever happened. He tried thinking of Miss Posy, Lily, even Camilla but nothing worked. He thought about how the Slytherin's slaughtered the Hufflepuff's but that did not work either. He had no other happy memories that he could think of, so he went back upstairs and placed the wand back into the hand of the snoring Eileen.

He went back downstairs and found his mother's cauldron, and some ingredients. He surveyed what she had and knew immediately that she was brewing an 'upper' potion. That potion was highly addictive and illegal. It caused people to have an unnatural high for several hours before sinking into the deepest of depressions. If used too much, one could suffer a heart-attack or stroke. He'd read in his many text's of people dying from using too much of that potion, or for using it for too long.

The active ingredient was the leaf from a South American coca plant. Without that ingredient the potion would not work. He noticed she had a good amount, at least enough to brew one month's worth of potions. He went into a basket of hers and found ingredients' all lumped together for the 'downer' potion that she most likely took to sleep. The active ingredient in that one was cannabis, which she had a good amount of as well. The 'downer' potion, commonly known as '_calming draught'_ however had no bad side effects and was only mildly addictive.

Severus remembered when he watched his mother consume his entire vial of pain potion in the hospital. He remembered the side effects he suffered going through the withdrawals. His mother had been taking illicit potions for years, so much so he didn't even feel as if he had a mother. If he could just get rid of the coca-plant, then she would be unable to brew the upper potion she was addicted to.

He grabbed all of the coca-leaves, ran to the loo outside and flushed them all down the toilet.

He knew his mother would be angry when she found out, but surely she'd know he was doing this for her own good and because he loved her.

He had exerted himself some that morning and did not sleep very long. He was very tired and decided to go back to bed and sleep some more. He stripped down to his underpants and fell asleep in his boiling hot room. He was not asleep for long when he heard his mother shouting for him.

"Severus!" she screamed, opening his door with such force it hit the wall behind it.

"What?" he asked, awoken so abruptly he didn't even know where he was, let alone who he was.

"What did you do to my ingredients'?"

"Huh? I don't know what you are talking about!" he lied. She stared him straight in the eye and got within a few inches of his nose. Her eyes were black and cold.

"Don't lie to me! You did something."

_'Yeah I flushed them.'_

"You flushed them?" she screamed. Could she read his mind?

"Um, yeah I did, I flushed them. I don't want you taking those potions anymore!"

She reached for his arms and shook him quite hard before throwing his tiny and nearly naked body off of the bed. He landed on his side, his bony pelvis crashing onto the hard wood floor.

"Ouch! Mum!" he screamed in pain.

"Why did you do that? Do you know how much those cost?" she screamed, still shaking him.

"I did it 'cause I love you! I don't want you taking them anymore," he cried as she slapped him across the face repeatedly.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" she shrieked. She went from slapping his face to punching it. She punched repeatedly. He put his hands over his face for protection but that just angered her more. She ran from the room but came back only a moment later. She had a Muggle leather belt with a large silver buckle on it. It had belonged to his father.

"You selfish, crazy, filthy, foolish boy!" she screeched, hurling the thick leather belt at him. The belt hit him on the head, in the face, on the chest, on the arm, on his legs and right on his balls with the buckle. The last blow caused him to scream and curl up holding himself. He felt like he was going to vomit as he rolled on the floor in pain. This did not stop Eileen from hitting him with the belt and the buckle until she grew tired from the effort.

"Shut up!" she said in reaction to his cries. "Get out of my sight!" she commanded. He could barely stand let alone walk. He grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt and did as he was told. He made it outside and to the river where he collapsed in pain. He lay beneath the tree and wailed in pain until he was able to walk.

He could not walk well though. His knees were hit, and his balls were still hurting bad, his stomach was in knots and he was light headed. He limped over to Lily's house and when Mrs. Evans opened the door, he began to cry and leaned in for a hug.

"Oh my God Severus, what's wrong? You are bleeding!" she said hugging him back.

He didn't know he was bleeding, all he knew was he was in horrific pain.

"What happened?" she asked bending over to make eye contact.

"Mum…she beat me with a belt."

"Shh, shh, shh…" she softly said drawing him closer so she could hold him tighter. "There, there, come in and sit on the couch."

He tried to walk as fast as possible but his limp was too severe.

"You are limping, what happened?"

"I told you," he cried.

"Stay here, let me get you some coke, would you like that?"

"Dunno, never had it."

"Well I don't normally keep it in the house but since Lily came home, I decided to get some, I think you'll like it."

He sat on her couch and cried until she returned with a clear glass of brown fluid with some ice cubes in it.

He wiped his tears with his forearm and took the glass from her. He put it close to his lips and heard the liquid pop. He felt some of it splash onto his nose, so he pulled the glass back away from him.

"It looks like it'll explode," he said looking at Mrs. Evans.

"No, it's just bubbles, it's fine…go on and try some."

He put the glass to his lips and took a sip. He felt the bubbles pop on his tongue and down the back of his throat. At first it tickled his nose and the snap and bubble annoyed him, until the taste hit him. It simply was the best thing he'd ever drunk, even better than hot cocoa.

Before he knew it, he'd finished the entire glass. He handed her the empty glass back and smiled. Suddenly the pain in his knees, his pelvis and his face was gone.

She came back and sat beside him.

"Please tell me what happened."

"She, she just got angry and grabbed an old belt that belonged to my father."

"Your father is gone now right?" she asked, softly patting his back.

"Um, yeah, thank God. All they did was fight, violently, I'm glad he's gone," he said trying to convince himself of how happy he really was.

"I see, still though, you are bruised and bleeding Severus, and that's not right."

He knew she was right but he could not tell her the real reason he was beaten.

"I'll be better and then she won't hit me."

"Well I want you to rest here for a while, Lily and Petunia are at the local pool this morning, and they'll be back around noon."

She got him a pillow and light blanket, along with a Muggle aspirin and he fell back to sleep for a brief time. He awoke to the annoying voice of one Petunia Evans.

"What's he doing here mummy?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, he had a little accident so he's resting."

"Sev, what happened?" Lily said sitting beside him.

"Oh, um, me and mum got into a fight, I'm okay, really."

"Lily Evans, you are wet and you are sitting on my sofa! Go upstairs now and change into something dry!"

"Yes mummy," she said. "I'll be back."

When Severus went to rise from the couch, the pain in his knee and pelvis nearly prevented him from doing so. His jeans were too small and so tight; he could not raise them to check his knee. He went into their bathroom and looked to find his knee was twice its normal size and had a very large purple lump on it. His pelvis was also bruised and he had several more bruises on his ribs, thigh, arms and face. He had a cut over his eyebrow which had scabbed over. In short, he was a mess.

He painfully put his very tight jeans back on and limped back to the living room.

"Sev, wanna come to my room?" Lily asked coming back down to join him. He didn't think the walk up the stairs would be very pleasant so he shook his head no.

"'Kay, well let's just stay here and watch telly then, guess we can eat lunch?"

"I'm hungry," he said.

They all had sandwiches in the back garden. Mrs. Evans made him a peanut butter one and gave him another Coke. He listened on and on as Petunia bragged about her new swim suit, her new boyfriend, some bloke named Paul, and about all of her favorite Muggle bands.

He and Lily spent most of the afternoon in the garden, helping Mrs. Evans plant some things. Sitting in such tight jeans did hurt him some but he mustered through until Mr. Evans came home. When he saw Lily's dad he smiled and waved and resumed his gardening.

"Rose, what the hell happened to him now?" Mr. Evans asked his wife who was straining the pasta.

"His mum did that to him she did. Kids, dinner is ready!" she shouted, pouring red sauce over the pasta.

Even though Severus didn't care for pasta and red sauce much, he was happy to be eating a proper dinner. He didn't speak a word at dinner and nearly forgot the few table manners he had learned. He caught himself shoveling food into his mouth and chewing with his mouth open again.

After dinner Mr. Evans drove him home as usual. He entered his hot and empty house and went up stairs. He peeled out of his clothes and went to sleep.

When he woke the next morning he put on the same jeans and a shirt and went downstairs to find his mother brewing her potion yet again. He did not know how she got the ingredients again and really did not care to find out.

"Mum, can I please have some money, these jeans no longer fit and I need to get some new ones."

"No, I have none to give," she said stirring her concoction.

"Mum, please, look at these! I've had 'em since I was seven! I'm twelve now. They've been magically stretched as far as they can go. Would you have me walk around naked?"

"Fine, fine! Shut up, over there, use the grocery money and don't complain that you are hungry when you've spent it all on clothes."

He took the money and walked to the second hand shop. He got jeans that were slightly too big, two pairs of shorts and trainers that left him with room to grow. On his way home he stopped at the shop and got cans of soup, cereal and milk. There was no more money to be spent, so he went home and made his soup.

The canned vegetable soup was not at all tasty. He found after eating fresh food all year at Hogwarts that canned Muggle foods were too salty. He added more water to it and ate the rest before grabbing a book and heading off to his favorite tree.

When he arrived, Lily was there waiting for him.

"Sev, you're wearing shorts!" she giggled.

"Yeah, just got them. What's so funny?"

"Your legs are so white and skinny and…hairy!"

"Yeah I know. Well it's really hot out, these are better than jeans."

"Oh look at your knee, it's so bad!" she said leaning in to get a closer look at his damaged knee. "Your mum did that to you?"

He nodded and then looked back down at the ground.

"Why?"

"I dunno. 'Cause I'm bad I guess. Dad used to beat her, now she beats me, what can I do."

Lily looked at him in horror. She leaned in closer and took his hand. He put his other hand over hers and caressed her very soft skin for several minutes. Holding her hand seemed to make all of his pain go away. He gazed into her deep emerald eyes for a moment and then without thinking, he leaned in more and gave her a very soft and shy kiss on her cheek. She suddenly moved back some but kept holding his hand. She looked embarrassed.

"Sorry," he lied sensing she was not comfortable.

"No, it's okay. Um, so, tell me more about that charm you are workin' on, any luck?"

"No, none. I must have tried a hundred times. I can't find a good enough, strong enough memory."

"Good memory?" she asked finally withdrawing her hand.

"Yeah, you need to focus on a good memory. A strong one. The happiest memory you have, I don't have much to choose from," he complained, looking down at the ground again.

"Oh, surely there's something. What about the first time you laid your eyes on Hogwarts?"

"Dunno, never tried that one."

"Try now!"

"Can't, I don't have mum's wand, just mine. I don't want to get caught."

"Oh come on, I turned a tea-cup into a rat last night and nothing happened. Try it, show me."

He had tried many times to no avail the previous week. He probably would not succeed that day either, so using his own wand was probably no big deal.

"Okay, let's see…" he said rising. He extended his wand and began to think. First he thought of his first sight of Hogwarts and all its majesty. "Expecto Patronum!"…but nothing happened. He thought about the letter from Argus, telling him that he could attend Hogwarts. "Expecto Patronum!"…again, nothing. He was getting frustrated but Lily kept cheering him on. He thought about the time Lily surprised him with a kiss, "Expecto Patronum!" he yelled and not one thing happened.

_'How could that memory not be good?'_ It was a great memory, the best he had. He rationalized for a moment and then realized that his back injury was a result of that kiss, perhaps it wasn't the greatest memory after all.

He thought about the time he broke Pettigrew's tail bone…nothing. He thought about the time he hexed Porvoi…nothing. He even reached further back to remember the day his dad took him fishing…nothing. He was about to give up when Lily asked him to try just one last time.

"I can't think of anything, nothin' Lily!"

"Just think of a happy day. A day that you had nothing but fun," Lily coaxed.

Did such a day exist? Did he ever have a day where he was just happy, having fun and around people who liked him? Well there was one day, kind of, but it wasn't _that_ good he thought.

Nothing else had worked, and that memory would not either, so it did not matter.

"Very well…here goes nothing," he said pointing his wand straight ahead.

He remembered the day Lupin and he built the snowman. He focused on Lupin peeing in the snow and the look on McGonagall's and Dumbledore's faces. He focused on the hysterical laughter of Dumbledore who was in tears at the boys' creation. He focused on riding the broom over the snowman to survey their work. He focused on spending a day with a friend, who was not a girl, not that he didn't enjoy Lily's friendship. He had always longed for proper mates, real mates, a male friend. There were no exams that day, no Potter and Black to face, no family, nothing but fun and relaxation. "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted with all his might as a soft silverfish mist came off the end of his wand and it trailed off into the woods. Lily's mouth dropped but Severus kept concentrating on his charm, which seemed to be trying to make some kind of form.

"What is it?" she asked.

He thought if he answered he'd lose concentration, but he also was wondering what it was. It was a silverish blob of nothingness for several moments. Then is suddenly took the form of what appeared to be a bird. It had a large wing span and a tiny beak. The bird resembled an owl. It looked right at Severus and then flew away, deep into the woods before fading out of sight.

"Was that an owl?" she asked grabbing his arm.

Severus was in shock. He did it! He had done it! He may be the youngest wizard to ever do it. "I think…I think it was…let me try again."

He focused at the look on Dumbledore's face and spoke the incantation once more. Sure enough, the silver mist left his wand and formed a very clear shape of an owl. The bird flew around he and Lily for a few moments and then flew off into the forest.

"You did it!" she said jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it! I need to run home and draw that so I can identify what kind of owl that is," he said with a huge smile.

She walked with him to his house and followed him in.

"It's okay, she's not home. Follow me upstairs," he instructed, leading her to his room.

Once he opened the door to his room he grabbed his notebook and pencil and frantically recreated his corporeal Patronus.

**AN-Art work for this and the previous chapter in my Live Journal, accessed from my profile page under 'public pictures'. I'm Bamachick73 on Live Journal.**


	42. Telepathy

**Chapter Forty Two-Telepathy**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus drew out his owl in detail and with Lily's help, the one in his notebook was identical to the one he had conjured. The two sat on his bare mattress and before long he noticed Lily looking around his spartan room. He took a quick glance to find nothing incriminating lying about like underwear or…

"What's that?" she asked pointing at his stuffed bear and dragon.

_Shit._

"Oh, nothing…just…nothing," he said very embarrassed.

"The dragon is cute," she said grabbing him.

"He was a gift from Madam Pomfrey, when I hurt me, I mean my back."

"Does he have a name?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Fuck no, what am I four?"

Lily laughed and did not lecture him on his language.

"You can keep him if you like," he offered.

"No, no, he's yours."

"No really, take Norman home."

"Norman?" she asked.

_SHIT!_

"Okay yeah, he sort of does have a name…really, keep him. God knows I owe you for all the gifts you've gotten me over the years."

"No," she said hugging Norman close to her body. Severus leaned in and put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Really, keep him," he spoke in a quiet whisper.

She smiled and hugged Norman even closer. "Thanks, Sev."

"_Um Severus!"_ a voice from beneath the mattress said.

_SHIT!_

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, nothing…" he nervously muttered, hoping to God Miss Posy would just go away.

"It sounds like it's coming from under the bed."

"No, nothing's coming from under the bed…really, let's go downstairs and investigate this owl."

"_Um Severus, I hear you! Come and play with me!"_ Miss Posy insisted.

"Sev! What the hell?" Lily asked looking over the edge of his bed again. She noticed a piece of parchment sticking out from beneath the mattress. "Is this parchment talking?"

"No!" he squealed, his changing voice cracking in a high pitched tone.

She pulled out the parchment and examined it further.

"Miss Posy's Potion Shop, where all of your fantasies can come true! Miss Posy can brew any aphrodisiac, lubricating potion, love potion, lust potion, and pecker-up potion you desire! She always brews in the nude, and awaits your patronage!" Lily said; her face as white as a cloud.

She turned her head very slowly to the red faced and embarrassed Severus seated right beside her. "Um, Sev…I mean, _Um Severus_, what is this?"

"Nothing," he gasped, nearly tearing the parchment from her hands. Lily's mouth was dropped and she was sitting perfectly still.

"_Um Severus, come play with me, let's go brew some potion's together, you and I, I'm so hot and ready!"_ Miss Posy said.

"Shut up!" he yelled stuffing her under his pillow.

He was too embarrassed to move, let alone look into Lily's horrified eyes. No more dinners with the Evans's, no more hanging out with Lily. He was a pervert and now she knew it.

He was just about to open the door to let her leave when he noticed her start to giggle. Her giggle turned into a laugh and before he knew it, she was covering her mouth and laughing frantically.

"Let me see that again."

"What? No!"

"Come on Sev, show it to me again."

He had no idea why she was suddenly so interested. Perhaps she was a pervert too.

He reluctantly withdrew the parchment and handed it to her. She held it and started to laugh again.

"Sev, she's naked!"

"Yeah I know, that's the point."

"Where did you get this?"

He didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Oh I found it, in the Common Room."

"Did Malfoy give this to you?" she inquired.

"Huh? No, I found it, not sure who it belonged to. Why do you think he gave me this?"

"He just seems that way, that's all," she said examining the parchment further. If only she knew nothing was further from the truth. That boy was the biggest prude in all of Hogwarts.

"_Um Severus, who's your friend?"_ Miss Posy asked.

"Oh my God Severus, she really talks to you?" Lily whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders as if to appear like he didn't know much about the parchment.

"_Um Severus, come on, I'm so horny, who's your friend?"_

"Shit," Severus said trying to take the parchment from Lily's hand.

"_Shit and Um Severus, come inside, open me up and let's all play together!"_ Miss Posy said with a large smile.

"Well, let's play!" Lily said turning the page.

"No Lily, really, this is…not for your eyes."

"Why not? 'Cause I'm a girl? I wanna see," she said turning the page. "Oh my God, she's all nude! Sev!"

"Yeah, she's nude. Okay you saw her, happy now?" he said finally yanking the parchment from her hands.

"_Shit, Um Severus, don't put me away!"_ Miss Posy begged as he put her back beneath his mattress.

"That was funny! What else does she do?"

He was not about to tell Lily that Miss Posy made him come like there was no tomorrow and he had yet to make it past page four.

"I dunno, she just talks and you know…poses and stuff…it's stupid."

"If it's stupid, why do you keep it?" she asked.

"I dunno," he said shrugging his shoulders. He was truly embarrassed.

"Are there…um, men in there?"

"What? No, I mean, I dunno, I've not looked at it all yet. Why?"

Lily laughed and looked embarrassed as well. "It's just, I've never seen one, that's all."

"Oh, well uh, I'm not sure, like I said I've not looked at the entire parchment yet."

"Why not?" she asked.

_'Oh please don't ask me that_.'

"Just been busy, you know."

"Ah, okay well…interesting," she said giggling some more.

"You won't, tell anyone, will you?"

"No Sev, I won't tell…come on, let's see if we can find that owl of yours in a book somewhere," she said rising from his bed, to his great relief.

The two researched until dinner time when she had to leave. He didn't want to be a burden so he opted to eat more salty soup at home. They surmised that his owl was an "Eagle Owl" and strongly resembled the "Great Horned Owl". Owls are nocturnal, wise, and in the wizarding world, make great pets. They make great and trusted messengers and can see in the dark, something Severus had noted he himself could do. Overall he was pleased in his Patronus. He was pleased that Lily was not angry with him for harboring a nude, blonde wanton-witch under his mattress. He was pleased that he saw very little of his mother and his wounds were healing. All in all he was pleased with life, until four days after he cast his Patronus when a letter from Hogwarts arrived.

Thankfully his mother was not home so she never got to read his reprimand. It said that it came to their attention that he conjured a Patronus and reminded him that he was an underage wizard and was prohibited from practicing magic while away from school. Nothing else was to be done it seemed and he was amazed that he was not in more trouble. It was not dark magic after all and just a defensive charm, perhaps Dumbledore wasn't really angry.

He hoped that would be the end of it, and he would not use his wand for the rest of the summer. Lily told him the same day he received his letter, she received one as well for turning a teacup into a rat. She was also not in any real trouble either.

A couple of weeks had passed and Severus was doing well with not practicing magic, with his own wand that is. He decided to spend his days playing with Lily, reading, drawing, and trying to get passed page four of Miss Posy's Potion's Shop.

One afternoon he decided to grab a book and take a walk. He wanted to find a quiet place to read outside in different surroundings. It was near dusk when he found a tiny park near a play ground. He found the largest tree and sat beneath it, enjoying the first cool breeze he'd felt in weeks.

--

Severus sat beneath the tree and enjoyed the cool breeze on his face. He closed his eyes and listened to the crickets and frogs.

"Oy, what the hell is this?" a larger boy said, waking the nearly asleep Severus.

"What's with that hair?" another boy asked. Severus stood to notice five very large older Muggle boys in front of him. He was suddenly reminded of the last time he had a Muggle encounter. If he was caught practicing magic now however, he'd be expelled for certain.

Beside's he'd left his wand at home.

He turned to walk away but noticed the boys were following him.

"Can't you talk, freak?" the third boy asked.

"I've not seen ya in school asshole," the first boy said.

Severus continued to walk but the following boys made him nervous. He quickened his pace to run but they caught up to him. Before he knew it they were on top of him, the largest of the group punching him in the face. '_Why were these Muggles doing this?'_

He rolled on the ground and tried to cover his face from the offending fists.

"All right, enough, I think he's had enough," one of the boys said.

He felt the boys stop pounding on him, but one of them had to get one last kick in. He was kicked in the gut so fiercely he could not breathe.

"You best stay away from here, you hear me?" one of the boys said. Severus did not answer because he simply could not.

After he was certain they were gone, he got up and made his way home. He went to the loo and looked in the mirror. He had a bruised and bloodied eye that was already swollen shut, he thought some of his ribs were cracked and his belly still hurt.

_'All Muggles are shit, all Muggles are evil, and they will kill me if they ever find out the truth about me.'_

He curled into bed and ignored the pleas of Miss Posy to open her up and tickle her flobber-worms. He reached over for Norman before realizing he'd given him away. He did not mind, he was glad Norman was with Lily now instead of wasting away at his house.

When he woke up his mum was downstairs, brewing away as usual.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" she said rising from the floor.

"I got beat up by Muggles, for no reason."

"What were you doin' hangin' around Muggles?"

"I wasn't! I was just sitting under a tree, in a park and they beat me up for no reason."

She stared into his eyes before nodding her head.

"Mum, can you teach me to be a '_Legilimens_?'"

"What? What makes you think I'm a '_Legilimens_?'"

"It's just, it seems like you can read minds."

"Read minds?" she nearly shouted. "Only Muggles use that term. I am no '_Legilimens'_ Severus."

"Oh," said lowering his head. He was finally relieved to be having a normal discussion with his mother for once. He was more relieved to learn his mum was in fact not reading his mind.

"I have a natural ability at telepathy, that's all. Not quite the same. It's wandless, unlearned magic. '_Legilimency'_ is a learned art, and not one all wizard's can achieve. It's one of the rarest arts to master. It's also used with a wand and a spell. My father said his aunt had the gift of telepathy, as did his mother and her mother. It seems to be passed from generation to generation…in the female line only. You are not telepathic," she said taking her vial upstairs and closing her door.

This was a revelation to him. He had some odd things happen over the years. He knew when Remus Lupin was lying to him, he could almost sense when Potter or Black were near by. Perhaps he did have the gift, just not as strong as his mother.

The Evans's were shocked when they saw Severus at their doorstep that night. He was invited to dine with them and despite his injuries, he was hungry and wished to go.

"Oh my God, what did she do now?" Mrs. Evans yelled seeing Severus's bruises for the first time.

"No, no, it was not mum. It was a group of Muggles."

"Muggles?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yeah, I was at a park and this group of Muggles just attacked me, not sure why."

He wanted to test his 'telepathy' and see if he had the gift at all. He stared deeply into Mrs. Evans's green eyes and tried to see if he could read her thoughts. He read nothing.

"Muggles," she said opening the door wider for him to enter.

He had to explain what happened again to Lily, Petunia and Mr. Evans before he could finally just sit and eat the lasagna.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Lasagna dear, it's cheese and noodles and sauce, you'll love it," Mrs. Evans said.

He bit into it and did indeed, love it. He glanced over to notice Petunia looked about three shades darker.

"What?" she asked in a pompous tone.

"Why are you all…dark?"

"I've been tanning. We've had so much sun this week. I have to be tan for the beach next week!"

"Beach?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, water, sand, sun, beach!" Petunia uttered.

"I know what a beach is!" Severus snapped back.

"Um yeah Sev, we're going to Brighton next week. We used to go each year but we've not been for the last three," Lily volunteered.

"Oh, okay. Sounds fun, I guess."

"Have you never been to a beach dear?" Mrs. Evans asked, passing him more French salad dressing.

"No, I've never seen the sea before. What do you do there?"

"Well, we go swimming and build sand castles…"

"Sand castles?" he asked interrupting Lily.

"Yeah, it's fun."

"Castles, out of sand? Where's the fun in that?" he asked. It was an honest question.

"It's like building a snowman!" she said smiling. The second she said the word 'snowman' he instantly pictured Lupin building the huge snow-cock that day at Hogwarts. He began to smile and almost giggle.

"Sev? What's so funny?" Lily asked.

"Oh nothing. Well that sounds like fun," he said digging his fork into his lasagna. He was somewhat sad that he'd not see her for a week.

"Oh yes, it's fun. We swim and go on boats, and there's a ton of shops! Also lot's of ice cream, it's great fun!" Petunia bragged. "And best of all, you won't be there!"

"Petunia!" Mrs. Evans yelled.

"Oh mum, can Severus come?" Lily asked.

"Oh dearie, well, he'd need permission from his mum and…and…"

"…and money for food!" Petunia interrupted.

"No, no, it's okay." He was not sure if it was his hopeful telepathy or just common sense but he really got the impression that Petunia wanted nothing more but for him to sit at home and leave them be for the week.

"Mummy please!" Lily begged.

"Sweetie, it's just…it's just…" Mrs. Evans looked at her husband for the words. If Severus didn't know any better, he'd say she wanted him to come.

"He can't Lily. This is our vacation, family vacation. I work all year for this. I'm sorry Severus, you understand," Mr. Evans said winking at Severus.

He did understand but desperately wanted to go with them. "Oh yeah, I understand."

After dinner Mr. and Mrs. Evans went into the kitchen and he and Lily and Petunia sat and watched Benny Hill on the telly.

He heard muffled voices come from the kitchen, almost sounded like they were arguing.

"Fine!" Mr. Evans said leaving the kitchen and walking up stairs.

"Severus, if you get permission from your mum, you can come with us," Mrs. Evans announced.

"What? Mum! No! Why do we have to pay for him?" Petunia shouted.

"Because we can afford it, that's why!" she shouted back.

"Oh thanks Mrs. Evans…but I doubt mum will give me permission."

"Well you can't go if she does not, so let us know okay?"

Sure enough, his mother said no but had no good reason for it. He got the 'if they want to pay for your holiday, let them raise you instead' lecture and the 'I told you not to hang around Muggles' speech.

"Mum, they aren't that kind of Muggle!" he insisted.

"All Muggles are _that kind_ of Muggle!" she yelled back.

"Why did you marry one then?"

"Because I loved him!"

What was to love? His father was an asshole, a persecuting Muggle and he hated her!

"Mum, please, I want to go! I'll be out of your hair for a week, isn't that something?"

"Who will cook and clean then huh?"

"Who the fuck cooks and cleans for ten month's of the year when I'm at Hogwarts?"

Her response was a sharp slap to his face. He began to cry. He was sick of his mother hating him and hitting him and never wanting him to do anything fun. When he felt the tear drip down his cheek, he became angry.

_'Why the fuck am I cryin' all the time? I really am a Snivellus!'_

He dried his tears and went back upstairs. He slammed his door with all of his might, grabbed his wand, and began to kill flies again.

Moments later she entered his room without knocking.

"Fine," was all that she said. He took that to be a YES. And with that he smiled. Even though the trip was four days off, he began to pack his few belongings. He was going to the beach with Lily and it would be the best week of his life.

**AN: Thanks to SilvaGirl for being my 'unofficial' beta.**


	43. Brighton Beach Memories

**Chapter Forty Three- Brighton Beach Memories**

_Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The morning of the trip arrived. Severus showed up at seven in the morning, fully packed. They boarded the car and left promptly at seven fifteen.

The drive was a long one, the longest he'd ever been in a car. He was in the back next to Lily, who was in the center. No one spoke much and he actually fell asleep.

The drive was just short of four hours long. Severus slept for most of the trip but was relieved when they arrived as he was finally able to stretch his legs.

They got out and checked into their hotel room. They would all be sharing one room. Severus had never been to a hotel before. It looked remarkably like a bedroom.

There were two double beds and one cot, a wardrobe and a television set. The room came equipped with its own bathroom, a telephone and window that overlooked the ocean.

Severus put his bag down on what he assumed was his cot, and looked out at the blue sea and marina. He was a tad frightened to be surrounded by so many Muggles, but with the Evans's around, he felt as safe as he could feel.

He started to unpack when Mr. Evans announced that it was time for lunch. They were all dressed in their shorts and flip-flops as they walked out into the searing sun. They walked about four blocks to a sea-side café. Each child was told to order what ever they wanted.

Severus had also never been to a restaurant before and was not sure what to do. He followed Lily's lead and read over the menu. Nothing looked too appealing to him. He asked what the others were having and they all said the same thing "Fish and chips." Apparently this place served the best.

He ordered fish and chips and a coke and sat quietly listening in on their conversation. He did feel like he was spoiling their good time since he was not a part of their family, not that anyone but Petunia made him feel left out.

The waitress served them their lunch and they all dug in. He picked up his fried fish and noticed Mr. Evans pouring malt vinegar over his. Severus decided to just take a bite first before adding any vinegar. He bit into the crispy breading and into the soft and juicy fish. It was fantastic! He poured some vinegar on his as well and it tasted even better.

He was the last one to start eating but the first one to finish. His plate was entirely empty and his glass too. He simply loved it and wanted more.

"Can we come back here tomorrow?" he finally asked.

"Sure," Mr. Evans said. "This place is my favorite too."

After lunch they walked around the various shops but sought to buy nothing. Mrs. Evans insisted they wait for one hour before they go swimming. It was a bright and sunny day. The water did look cool and refreshing, but Severus could not swim and hated being wet.

They all returned to the hotel room to change into their swim suits. Severus did not bring one and remained in his shorts and T-Shirt. Mrs. Evans sat on the bed and started putting sun lotion on the girls, who were wearing bikinis. At first he was too embarrassed to look. They both wore matching bikini's but in different colors. Petunia's was yellow with violet dots and Lily's was pink with white dots.

He didn't want to appear to stare but he had to glance over some. Petunia actually had something resembling a woman's body, whereas Lily was still lagging behind some. She did have 'something' to fill her bikini top, but it was not much. Petunia had a slight hourglass form and Lily was still pretty straight, with bony hips. Neither one had much of a backside to speak of, at least nothing like Miss Posy's.

"Severus, come here, you need some too. I don't want you to burn."

"Oh I'm not going swimming," he said hesitantly.

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"I…can't."

"Oh it's fun, we won't go far."

Severus hated water and he hated being wet. He had no desire what so ever to go swimming.

"No, really…thanks."

"Well Severus, you can't sit in this room all day, you'll have to sit on the beach and there you'll get sun, either way you need this lotion, let me put it on you," Mrs. Evans said putting a heaping amount on his face with particular emphasis on his nose. "Do you need some on your back?"

"No! I'm not taking my shirt off!" he exclaimed.

They left the confines of the room and headed out to the fresh air of the beach, only mere inches away. The Evans's set up some large umbrellas and beach towels while the girls ran for the ocean. Severus thought ahead to bring some books and sat beneath one of the large beach umbrellas. Mr. Evans quickly joined the girls in the ocean while Mrs. Evans stayed behind.

"I can't swim either," she said with a wink.

Severus watched on as the girls frolicked in the ocean, splashing about. The beach was packed, it was as if every Muggle in Britain headed for Brighton during the third week of August, and maybe they did.

There were plenty of pretty girls on the beach, all in bikinis. He was glad he was seated beneath an umbrella and not walking around in front of all of them.

He admired Lily until he actually became bored with it and started reading his book. It was very hot outside but there was a strong breeze. Before he knew it, it was dinner time, so they packed up their things and headed off to clean up for dinner.

After dinner the Evans's went out and insisted the girls and Severus stay behind in the room. Petunia curled up with some teenage Muggle girl magazine while Severus and Lily played some Gobstones, which highly offended Petunia of course. By eleven o'clock the Evans's still were not back and Lily was getting tired. She and Petunia decided to sleep in the bed closest to Severus and he sat up under the light of the loo light, he'd left the door open, and read on until midnight, when the adults crept back into the room.

They got into their night clothes and Mr. Evans got into bed. Mrs. Evans walked over to the girls beds and kissed each of them on the forehead. She walked slowly over to the awake Severus, leaned in and gave him a tiny kiss on the forehead as well. "Good night," she whispered. It was a very odd feeling being kissed good-night. He found he enjoyed it.

He didn't sleep very well because he had repeated nightmares of waking up with a throbbing erection and scaring the hell out of the Evans's and Lily in particular. He finally succumbed to normal sleep and didn't even wake up when the others did. They all decided to take their showers and get dressed and let him sleep until the very end.

"Severus," Lily spoke in a soft voice. He opened his eyes to find her seated on his bed. "Time to wake up, it's time for breakfast."

He smiled some and started to roll over to stretch. Of course he quickly remembered that rolling over was probably a bad thing and he was right to think so. As always, his morning companion was there and there was nothing he could do about it.

He made sure no one was watching when he got up and nearly ran to the bathroom. There was no time to take care of business and it eventually went away. He took a very fast shower, not getting his face or head wet of course, brushed his teeth, put on his clothes and met them outside.

They drove for a few minutes and arrived at their destination. Apparently it was a popular place as there was a long line. They were finally seated and they placed their order. It seemed everyone really wanted sausage and mash, since they all ordered it. Except Severus, who just ordered the 'mash' much to Petunia's chagrin.

After breakfast they once again walked off their meal near the beach before finally going to it. On that day, Lily came up with a brilliant plan.

"Let's build the Hogwarts sand castle!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, it'll be so neat."

"Wow, hmm, okay. Well we can put the castle here," he plotted the area with his foot, near to the water but not too close. "And, Hagrid's hut over there!"

"Oh yeah and the Quidditch pitch over there," she pointed.

"We have to make the Black Lake too, have to dig in deep and fill it with water," he said kneeling down into the hot sand.

The two attempted to build it for hours. Petunia was seated with her parents reading more Muggle magazines and it appeared Mr. Evans had fallen asleep beneath his umbrella. They were doing an amazing job on it when Mrs. Evans approached and began slathering sun screen on them as they worked.

"Lunch?" she asked.

"No," Lily said. "Not hungry. Look mum, it's Hogwarts!"

"Mmm! I see, very nice," she praised wandering back over to her umbrella.

The two worked long into the afternoon beneath the steaming hot sun. Severus dug deep for the Black Lake. They grabbed buckets of water and poured it into the hole. Each time the water just vanished though.

"You know, if we could use magic, this would work and look a lot better."

"I know Sev, but we can't…besides your wand is in the room remember?"

"Of course, I know," he said looking into her eyes. He noticed something on her he'd never seen before, freckles. A ton of freckles all over her nose and the apples of her cheeks.

"What?"

"Freckles," he replied.

"Oh God, I hate bloody freckles, they are so ugly!" she yelped, hiding her face in her sandy hands.

"No, don't be silly, nothing on you is ugly Lily," he said tenderly. She glanced up at him and smiled a very shy smile.

"I…I think we're done," she commented, admiring their work.

No sand penises for this one; their castle was lop sided, collapsing and tiny. Still though, they were proud, despite their empty black lake and Hagrid's hut which more resembled a Hobbit-hole.

"Kids, time for dinner!" Mrs. Evans announced, packing up their beach things.

As promised they returned to the same sea-side restaurant at the marina for fish and chips. Severus savored each crispy and delightful morsel. It was great to get to eat with his hands too. Overall it had been a very good day.

The next morning thunder awoken Severus from his deep sleep. He looked out his window to find nothing but black skies, a gray, violent, swirling sea and no body on the beach. It was only six in the morning, and it appeared they would have to do indoor pursuits that day.

It was decided that they would all go see a movie, and then have some ice cream. He'd heard of movies but never seen one. He had to admit as much as he despised Muggles and Muggle things; the concept of a movie did intrigue him…slightly.

They went to the early show and took their seats. The kids decided they did not wish to sit with the parents so they opted to sit closer to the front while Mr. and Mrs. Evans sat in the very last row.

Lily sat in-between Petunia and Severus in the center of the ninth row. The seats were large and comfortable and inside the theater is was very cool. Severus was glad he wore his jeans. They all got a tub of popcorn and Coke. When the lights lowered, it did alarm Severus some to be wandless and in a dark room full of Muggles. Soon images appeared on the very large screen, followed by very loud sounds.

"Is this it?" he asked Lily.

"No, these are the previews of movies to come. I'll let you know when the movie starts," she said with a smile as she hand fed him a piece of buttery pop corn. He was elated that she had fed him some and hoped she would feed him some more, but she did not.

"This is it," she whispered as the movie began.

It was an action-adventure film about a boatload of dumb Muggles who foolishly took a cruise during a storm. The result of their idiocy was the ship capsizing and only a handful of scantily clad Muggles surviving. Some 'main Muggle' who appeared to have some authority led the group of renegade Muggles "up" the ship to the "bottom" of the ship so that they could be rescued. One of the Muggles was an annoying and mousy insane girl with a nice ass, one was a whore and then the leader of the group seemed to be in the clergy.

It was an American film and it was the first time Severus had ever heard people speak with an American accent.

"You know if they used the bubble-head charm they could just swim out," he said to Lily, who laughed.

"Shut up!" Petunia sneered.

Overall, his experience at the Muggle movies was a good one, despite the absurdity of the plot.

"It's amazing Lily, that movie shows just how sad and hopeless Muggles really are."

"Shh, Sev, come on…stop."

"What? They can't help it that they are pathetic and weak."

"Sev I mean it!" she snapped, apparently very angry. He didn't mean to insult her family; he was just stating what he'd always known. Muggles fear and hate them because they are jealous.

She did not speak to him the entire drive to the ice cream shop, but one bite of her chocolate ice cream later and all his indiscretions were forgiven.

"So you liked your first movie Sev?"

"Mmm hmm," he muttered, trying to devour his strawberry ice cream before it melted. "It was, interesting Lily, to say the least."

She smiled at him, it seemed all was forgiven.

It continued to rain the entire day but they had a late and light supper out before returning to the room, each to their own book of choice.

--

The sun was out again the next day and he resumed his spot beneath the umbrella, admiring Lily from afar. She seemed to really love the ocean, as she spent as much time as possible swimming in it.

He found the beach to be quite boring really, other than his view of Lily, there was nothing else to do. That night Mr. and Mrs. Evan's decided to go out. Severus and Lily were tired of sitting in front of the telly, so they stepped outside, leaving Petunia to fend for herself.

"We're just going out to the courtyard, we won't be far Petunia," Lily said closing the door behind her.

They walked out to a small area on the hotel property that had some lounges and chairs overlooking the ocean.

It was a full moon and it appeared they had the place to themselves.

Nothing could have shocked Severus more than the question Lily asked him next.

"Have you kissed a girl yet?"

"What? No," he said. Who would kiss him?

"Me neither, I mean, I've not kissed a boy. I'm the only girl in my year that has not."

"Liar," he said starting to giggle.

"What? No, who do you think I kissed?" she asked very accusatory.

"Huh? No, no one, I mean, I doubt you are the only girl who has not been kissed. I mean, look at Mary."

"What about her?" she asked sounding mildly offended.

"Well, she's hideous, and fat!"

"Sev! That's not nice," she nearly shouted.

"It's true though, so who did she kiss?"

"A bloke from home, and they used their tongues she said."

"She lies, no way."

"I believe her, she has no reason to lie," Lily said looking embarrassed. "Um, so have your roommates kissed anyone?"

Severus laughed. "I doubt it, you've seen them. Wilkes maybe, but the others, no way!"

"Yeah," she smiled, looking up at the full moon. "Hmm...well, perhaps we should just get it over with."

"Huh?" he asked nearly fainting.

"You know, we should kiss…get it over with, see what all of the fuss it about."

"Really? You want to kiss me?" he asked quite perplexed. She nodded her head while biting her bottom lip. "Don't you think my nose will get in the way?"

She laughed. "No! It's not _that _big!"

"Yes it is!" he exclaimed, or was she blind?

"So what, you're never going to kiss anyone because of your large nose?"

"Well, no, I mean…I dunno…" he shyly said, folding his arms and looking down.

"Come on, it's no big deal, let's just get it over with," she said with a very sweet and angelic smile.

"You won't tell anyone?" he asked, pointing his long and slender finger at her.

"Nope, never, I promise. You won't tell?"

"No Lily, besides, who would I tell?"

"True," she said turning to face him. "Okay, I guess we just…um," she cautiously said leaning in closer to him. He could feel her breath on his face as he leaned in further. Sure enough his enormous nose collided with hers and it sort of hurt. "Ouch! Sev, I think we need to tilt our heads some."

"Oh," he said quite humiliated. This time he took the lead and leaned in. He made sure to tilt his head far enough as to not collide with her nose for a second time. He leaned forward a tad more and his lips touched hers. Neither one of them did anything for the first second until he took the initiative and puckered his lips together and sucked in slightly, just enough to form a proper kiss but not enough to make an unsettling sound. She seemed to follow suit and before he knew it, she withdrew.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment before both began to laugh.

"So that was it?" she asked.

"Hey! It wasn't _that_ bad Lily!" he said slightly offended.

"No, no no! I meant it was just…so fast and…simple."

"Yeah, perhaps we should try again, for a tad longer?" he coaxed. He desperately wanted to kiss her again. He was more aroused at that moment than he'd ever been, even with Miss Posy and that was saying a lot.

"Um, okay, I guess, one more," she said leaning in and taking the lead. Their lips met and they puckered together for a longer time but not so long that it became awkward. All too soon, she stopped and backed away again, leaving him mesmerized, aroused and wanting more.

"One more?" he begged his eyes still closed and his lips still puckering.

"One more, just one!" she said pointing her index finger in his face that time. He opened his eyes just long enough to see it and leaned in for a much tighter, longer and more possessive kiss. His tongue was doing what it wanted to as it invaded her protesting mouth. She quickly pushed him out but he tried even harder at her objection to gain access to her mouth. She moaned some, but not in a good way before she finally relented and he was able to let his tongue slide deeply into her own mouth. First he felt her teeth, then her gums, and then her tongue which was resting in her own mouth. He tried to coax it into his own when she pulled away.

"Sev, what are you doing?"

"Well, I mean, we can't have Mary using the tongue and not us. This is how people kiss you know…why not try it and see what all of the fuss is about?"

She stared into his ebony eyes and looked disgusted for a moment. She used her forearm to wipe off the slobber from her mouth and gazed back up at the moon again.

"I guess…just, try to…be slow and try not to get spit all over me okay?"

"Anything you say," he said leaning in and kissing her again. He did as she asked and moved slowly and as least-slobbery as humanly possible before entering her mouth again. At first their tongues twirled around each other, which was interesting for a moment, and then quickly boring. '_This can't be right_,' he thought to himself. He decided to change tactics and stop her twirling by pressing his tongue harder up against hers and using his lips to suck her mouth inside of his. He hoped he was not applying too much pressure but soon her tongue was in his mouth, caressing his own in a very soft, tender, but sloppy fashion.

He was throbbing so hard he thought was going to come right in his jeans. He desperately hoped that would not happen as nothing could be more embarrassing. He started to moan as he sucked her bottom lip into his own mouth. He wasn't sure if the moan was from the warmness and tenderness of the kiss, or his raging hard-on…or both. Before he knew it, she was once again withdrawing from his mouth.

The two sat back away from each other but still looked at each other for a moment. As much as they tried, they still managed to get a good amount of slobber all over each other. They both wiped their mouths and began to giggle some.

"Wow, so that's a kiss huh?" she asked.

"I suppose. Glad it's over and done with?"

"Yes," she said sitting back with a huge smile on her face. "Glad to get it out of the way…now when we do it for real we'll know what we're doing at least."

"For real?"

"Yeah," she said. "You know, with people we like and stuff…it's getting late, we should probably go back inside."

The euphoria Severus was feeling escaped his presence as quickly as his boner had with those words… 'for real'.

He guessed that the kiss, no matter how much he enjoyed it, was not real, at least, not to Lily. It turned out his first kiss was really not at all what he hoped it would be.

**AN: The movie was The Poseidon Adventure and it came out in the US in 1972. NO clue if it aired in the UK or not, and if so, when…but it was the best I could come up with. ****Also this chapter was hard to write, it seemed to just linger on and on…but I needed to get to that end part somehow…sorry if it was a tad slow in parts…next one will be better!**


	44. At Summer's End

**Chapter Forty Four-At Summer's End**

**AN: There are some really R-rated parts to this chapter, be warned!**

_Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The rest of the trip was uneventful. He felt awkward around Lily but she seemed perfectly fine around him. He read some more books, drew some pictures, ate as much fish and chips as he could and then Mr. Evans dropped him off to his empty house.

He dragged his bags upstairs and collapsed onto his bed.

"Oh fuck me!" he shouted. He was tired, he was embarrassed and he was heart broken. The trip wasn't what he had hoped. True seeing the ocean was delightful, the fish and chips were amazing and the kiss he shared with Lily was sloppy, but wondrous. "Aw fuck!" he shouted again.

"_Um Severus, is that you? Did you bring Shit with you_?" Miss Posy asked from beneath his mattress.

Her voice was quickly muffled as he shrunk her and stuffed her deep into his sock drawer. He simply was not in the mood for her 'teasing' at that moment.

He wandered back to his naked bed and lay down; images of Lily and their forbidden kiss were running through his head. As sloppy and juvenile as the kiss was, he did still thoroughly enjoy it. The more he thought about it, the more aroused he became. Before long he found himself unshrinking Miss Posy and escorting her back to his bed.

"_Um Severus, you came out to play! Is Shit with you?"_

"No, Shit is not with me and my name is Severus, not Um Severus."

"_Oh Um Severus, please open me up, I've not seen you for so long. Oh yeah, what shall I brew for you today?" _she asked wiggling her ass at him.

"What ever strikes your fancy," he lazily said, laying on his side and admiring her soft and curvy body. She was pretty, for a blonde. He came to realize over the last few months, that he didn't care much for blondes. The parchment was in black and white but he could tell she was blonde and had light blue eyes most likely. Her hair was short and very curly. She was not bone thin, something else he noticed he was not attracted to over all. She had some weight on her, especially her ass which he enjoyed immensely.

He slowly undid his trousers and lowered them. He glanced over at the clock; it was only six in the evening. He had the house to himself. He decided to just remove them all together and his underpants too.

_"Oh yeah Um Severus, take all of your clothes off, just like me!"_ she said licking her index finger. If sucking on her own finger was supposed to turn him on, he was unaware of it. He thought perhaps she was demonstrating her prowess with fellatio, but he still didn't seem too interested in her finger-capades.

He yawned and rolled his eyes some. "Go on then Miss Posy."

_"As you wish, why are you not touching yourself, Um Severus?"_

"I dunno, 'cause I'm bored I guess."

_"What? Bored, with moi? We can't have that now can we…turn to page…five!"_ she said in a tantalizing tone. He'd never made it to page five before. Page four was too enticing, watching her stick her cauldron stir inside herself and moan uncontrollably usually did it for him, at least if watching her caress her own ass in the shower on page three didn't.

He skipped ahead to page five to find that Miss Posy had a friend. The girl was not the prettiest he'd seen and she was bone skinny too.

"She's ugly," he said in a disappointed tone.

The ugly witch stuck her tongue out at Um Severus and wandered off of the parchment. Miss Posy sat alone, naked, her cauldron steaming behind her. She was biting her bottom lip and appeared to be lost in thought. _"What are you desires Um Severus, what to you want to see?"_

"Lily, naked!"

"_What are your desires Um Severus, what to you want to see?"_ Apparently Miss Posy's magical interactivity was rather limited. She knew him most likely from his voice and could only ask and do so much. "Well, um…I dunno. What do you like to do?" he simply asked.

"_The truth? I love…to suck cock!"_ she said, once again licking her index finger. She then grabbed a cauldron stir and placed it into her mouth as well. He hoped it was a different stir than what she'd used before. _"Wanna see?"_

"Sure!" he delightfully replied.

Out of no where some long haired bloke walked out, naked of course, uncut and quite hung. He sat beside Miss Posy and began kissing her neck while massaging her breasts.

"Interesting," he noted.

"_No no, you need my pecker-up potion Mister…let me get it for you!"_ she said walking off and grabbing a vial. She returned and fed its contents to her new lover and stood back. The man arose and suddenly he went from flaccid to raging hard and gigantic in the matter of seconds.

"Wow, that stuff really works!" Severus said. Miss Posy got onto her knees and took the massive phallus into her mouth. She moaned and groaned and made many audible kissing and sucking sounds on him, not that much of him fit into her mouth. Severus was intrigued; watching her go down on that guy was truly fascinating. He enjoyed the look on her face and quickly imagined her doing the same thing to him. He was aroused and stroking himself when the man finally came in a rush all over Miss Posy's face.

"Ew!" Severus said, stopping his own movements.

"_What Um Severus, you don't like that?"_

"Not really, that's kind of gross."

She waved her wand and was magically clean.

"That's better," he said, resuming his masturbation.

The man never left though, he remained and was kissing Miss Posy all over. He went from her neck, to her breasts, her naval and then her…

"Um, what are you doing?" he asked.

"_Oh yeah, you don't like this either Um Severus?"_ Miss Posy said with the man's head buried in her crotch.

"I dunno…do you?"

_"It's not about me, it's about you, do you like seeing this?"_

He shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know a ton about female anatomy, all he did know is that it looked sort of ugly and not too sanitary. Then again her sucking on that man's cock didn't seem to bother him too much. Must be a double standard.

"I guess," he said not sure if he liked it or not.

"_Oh no…I don't think you like this Um Severus…wanna see him fuck me instead?"_

He raised his eyebrows and dropped his mouth for a second. "Yeah, sure."

The wizard in the parchment instantly stopped what he was doing and climbed on top of her.

"_How do you like to do it Um Severus?"_ Miss Posy asked looking right into his eyes.

"Like I know, never done it."

_"Well, do you want him on top, or me on top, or him behind me, like when I forage for mushrooms…"_

"Behind you!" he quickly said, the mere thought sending a tingle right up to the tip of his erect penis.

"_Turn the page…"_ she whispered. He quickly turned the page to find her on all fours, the man mounting her from behind.

"_Oh yeah, give it to me baby!"_ she squealed at the man behind her. _"Wanna see from another angle?" _

"Um, sure!" he said, beginning to sweat. "Maybe, more close up?"

The image on the parchment moved some and he got a better view of the man's invading cock in her welcoming body. He thrust in and out, slow at first, then faster and harder. Each time he thrust Miss Posy let out a moan, a squeal or a scream. She made sure to have her head turned so he could see her face. One thing Severus did notice was she always kept her eyes on his, the entire time. She would smile and lick her lips while staring at him, and that he very much enjoyed.

"_Oh yeah, I'm gonna come Um Severus!"_ she softly spoke before moaning louder and longer. She began to breathe in quickly and then let out seven fast paced but short grunts, before looking back at Severus again and smiling. _"Oh, you did that to me!"_ she said to him.

"Did not," he said more to himself than her. '_Girls come too? How? Why? What's the point?' "_Weird."

She seemed to be finished but he was not. He stroked himself more and more and thought about the kiss he shared with Lily. The wizard in the parchment finished and came all over Miss Posy's back. She quickly used her wand to clean it off and lay on her side, staring at Severus.

"_What do you want me to do next?"_

He ignored her and focused on his thoughts of Lily; her eyes, her freckles, her soft and wet lips.

"_Um Severus?"_

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate!" he nearly shouted, disgusted at the interruption. He brushed the parchment off of the bed and lay on his back, stroking himself, trying to come. He'd never lasted this long and after not whacking off for an entire week, he thought this would be a quick endeavor. He stroked harder and faster, but thoughts of Lily though stimulating seemed almost too perverted for him. He felt like he was betraying her, using her and cheapening her.

"Fuck!" he yelled, grabbing the parchment again. He turned to page six to find Miss Posy, stratling a large and empty cauldron, looking quite bored.

"Turn over, show me your ass and wiggle around some," he commanded.

She immediately did as she was told.

"_Do you want me to brew something for you Um Severus?"_ she asked.

"Brew me some come, now shut up!" he sighed, really ticked off with her talking.

"_Brewing that is my specialty!"_

"Shut up! Is there some way to mute you?" he groaned. Miss Posy made a sad face, then got down on all fours, turned so her ass was facing him and did as he told her, she 'wiggled' about. She caressed her own ass and slapped herself a few times, something he rather enjoyed and then he finally came in a very hot rush. He lay on his back; his hands cramped and tired; his penis finally going back down to normal. He was panting and simply relieved it was over.

"_Oh yeah! Um Severus did you enjoy that? I know I did…"_

"Not really," he interrupted closing her back up. He shrank her and re-hid her in his sock drawer. He was quite tired, but his hunger eclipsed his fatigue. He put his pants and shorts back on and wandered downstairs to the cupboard. Naturally it was bare.

"Only two more days until Hogwarts," he said, his growling stomach protesting as he walked back up stairs.

The next day he went to Lily's house and they used their floo to get to Diagon Ally. Once they arrived they went their separate ways. It was very late in the year to get supplies and he hoped some still remained. He bought his second hand books and supplies but had no money for robes, trousers or shoes. He was still pissed that he'd ruined his finest silk school robes in his potions accident. He magically stretched his trousers when he got home and stretched his already old, holey and graying underpants. They were three years old; he couldn't expect much from them.

Sunday morning Severus awoke early and tried to make his mother some breakfast with what little food they had in the house. She never seemed to eat, he wondered how she managed. She was sickly thin and always had circles beneath her eyes.

She walked into the kitchen, approached him and patted him on the top of his oily head.

"Get your supplies?" she asked.

"Yes mum."

"Have a good trip?"

"Yes mum."

The two sat in silence and ate their cereal. He'd used the last of the milk on hers so he ate his dry.

"You'll need to remain at Hogwarts for Christmas and Easter hols again."

"No problem," he said, not wanting to come home for them anyway.

He packed his trunk, had her shrink his bear, and hid Miss Posy in a crack beneath the floorboard of his room. She could not go to Hogwarts with him. She had a sad look on her face. He said good-bye to her and she blew him a kiss. He did smile. He would miss her, some.


	45. Regulus Black

**Chapter Forty Five-Regulus Black**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus used Lily's floo to get to Diagon Ally. From there it was decided that they would summon the Knight Bus to Kings Cross. Lily was ecstatic that she finally was able to see and ride the Knight Bus. They arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters and said their good byes. He let the Evans's be, but Mr. Evans approached him.

"You have been a good friend to my Lily, and I expect you to remain as such. Look after her for us, and do take care of yourself. No more potions accidents!" Mr. Evans commanded.

Severus nodded and smiled as Mr. Evans pat him on the back. Severus was anxious to get back to Hogwarts when he was reminded of why he hated Hogwarts at times. Black, Pettigrew and Potter were near by and all giving him funny looks.

Mrs. Evans approached Severus and placed her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"Now dearie, do have a good year," she said with a smile.

"I will, and thanks again for letting me go on holiday with you, I did have fun."

"No problem!" she said leaning in and kissing him on the forehead.

Severus heard his aggressors laugh at him and he shot them a dirty look. He glanced over their shoulder and saw two very elderly looking people hugging and kissing Remus Lupin. They must be his parents. Remus turned and smiled at Severus. Remus looked good. It appeared he had grown some, but he did have a cut on his cheek. Severus wondered how he got it.

Lily and Severus boarded the train and went to the compartment that they deemed as their own from last year. The ride was quiet, though two first years did accompany them this time. They talked about the beach, his Patronus which Lily promised to keep secret, Petunia's sudden break up from Paul, who broke her heart and she swore to never love again, and what their classes would be like that year.

They arrived at Hogwarts and Hagrid gave his usual speech to the frightened looking first years.

"God they look so pathetic," Severus commented, walking towards the carriages.

"What? They are scared, I'm sure we looked the same way last year."

Severus quickly spotted Lucius Malfoy standing near his own mates; Narcissa appeared to be no where in sight.

"Lucius," Severus said approaching the tall blond wizard.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, you have grown quite a lot!" he said, still looking down at Severus.

"Indeed, where is your…Narcissa?" he asked, sensing perhaps Lucius's mates didn't wish to hear about his 'girlfriend.'

"Oh she's around, we sat together on the train!" he smiled, leaning in to whisper. Lucius glanced over at the carriages and gave them an odd look.

"You can see them?" Severus asked.

"Hmm?" Lucius asked innocently.

"The Thestrals, you can see them."

Lucius slowly nodded his head but looked embarrassed.

"What do they look like?" Severus whispered.

"They are…hideous, ugly, ghastly creatures, I hope you never get to see them," Lucius said.

"Yeah…well I better go catch my carriage before it leaves me here."

"Yes, I'll see you later," Lucius said getting inside his own carriage.

Severus wandered back to Lily who was chatting with her friend Mary.

"You know, Thestrals drive these carriages, only we can't see them," Severus announced, interrupting the girls conversation.

"I know, you told me…I wonder what they look like?" Lily said, trying hard to see the invisible creatures.

"Dunno. I hear they are hideous though," he said boarding the carriage. He lowered his hand to help Lily in.

"Oy! Such the gentleman he is!" Potter mocked, walking with Sirius towards their own carriage.

_'Oh God, not this shit again!'_

"'Ey Snivels, you grew some! Shame your nose continued to grow as well!" Potter added as Severus glared at him.

"Ignore them Sev," Lily said looking deeply into Severus's furious eyes.

"What the fuck is their problem Lily? I never did shit to them!"

"I dunno, but calm down, Sev, please. Don't start anything."

"I…never…start…anything!" he said coldly, methodically and sternly, with heavy emphasis on each word. He stared into her eyes until she looked away.

The two sat back and enjoyed their magical carriage ride into Hogwarts. It was cold and raining that night, and he for one was happy to be in a covered carriage and not an open boat like the year prior.

He walked in and parted ways with Lily to head to his own House table. Wilkes had grown a lot, Rosier had grown out and grown some acne, Mulciber seemed to have the beginnings of a mustache and Avery had grown larger and tougher looking. He would play for the Slytherin Quidditch team for certain!

Dumbledore sat and watched as the nervous first years made their way in. There were not many that year, maybe twelve total. One of them looked vaguely familiar, but Severus was sure he'd never seen him before. The group of innocents stood before Professor McGonagall and awaited their fate.

The first was a black haired boy, who's name Severus was shocked to hear.

"Regulus Black," Professor McGonagall said.

"Slytherin!" the hat instantly yelled as his table erupted with applause, everyone but him that is.

"Black? Is that a family member of Sirius or brother of Narcissa?" Severus asked Rosier

"Younger brother of Sirius, at least he's in our House and not that other one."

"I guess," Severus said. Since he knew Sirius Black all too well, he assumed Regulus would behave the same. Surely Sirius told Regulus all about Snivellus, and now he had to live with that kid.

The child did look like Sirius, maybe not quite as good looking. He was scrawny, much shorter than Sirius who towered over Severus and everyone in his own House.

"Shanni Bloon," Professor McGonagall said as a stout girl with dirty-blonde hair made her way to the Sorting Hat.

"Oh shit, I hope that porker does not end up in our House," Avery said as most of his Housemates shuddered at the thought.

"God help us if she does," Mulciber said as they all looked on.

"Let's see…Hufflepuff!" the Hat yelled as everyone at Severus's table exhaled deeply.

"Thank God! It's no surprise though, what else is that House good for?" Wilkes said as the other's laughed.

"Yeah I mean all that House is good for is food! What contributions did Helga Hufflepuff make to the wizarding world aside from that?" Avery asked.

"Hmm, not sure, let's ask the Professor here," Wilkes said kicking Severus hard from under the table.

"Oh…none really. Nothing but fat pigs in that House," he said as his roommates chuckled on. Even Regulus Black laughed some. Severus shot Regulus a deadly glare when the boy laughed. He quickly stopped laughing and looked away.

All in all, Slytherin remained the smallest House on campus. Only two boys and no girls were added that year. Camilla Diggory's stock was rising as one of the few girls in the House. She had grown some Severus noticed. Her black hair was longer, she was still pale and quite pretty, and seemed to have some shape to her. She was the oldest in their year, as her birthday was September first, so the next day was her thirteenth birthday. Her third-year roommates sang to her at dinner as the rest of them enjoyed their feast.

It was good to be back and eating proper food again. Severus glanced up several times to see Lily talking to Mary, who seemed to gain more weight and her other roommates. She looked perfectly happy and didn't once glance over at his table. He also noticed Lupin giving him a smile but Potter and Black laughing in his general direction.

Soon he saw Sirius leave his table and walk over towards his. He stopped at the table next to Severus to talk to his brother.

"So I see you are doing exactly what mum wished you to do Regulus."

"I am. I'm no traitor like you Sirius. I belong here and you belong over there with the other Gryffindorks I believe," Regulus said as all around him stared at Sirius and laughed.

"What? Gonna let little brother talk to you like that Sirius? I thought you Gryffindor's had balls of steal!" Wilkes loudly boasted.

"Fuck off Wilkes, you lot are nothing but mindless scum who have no individual thoughts or feelings…and now my little brother, mummy's favorite, is here to join you!" Sirius said with a large smile.

"You there, Gryffindor, I believe your table is over there, not here. Do I need to walk you there or can you find your own way?" Lucius asked rising from his seat.

"Nah blondie, I got it under control. Just came to congratulate the little one here…oh and Reg…"

Regulus stared blankly at his older brother.

"Stay away from that one," Sirius mocked, pointing right at Severus, "He's dirty, stupid and mostly up to no good…isn't that the truth there Snivellus?"

"Why don't you just fuck off before I turn you into the dog that you really are," Severus threatened.

"I'd love to see that Snivells, but like your boyfriend here just told me, I have my own table to eat at."

"You come here again Black, and we'll hex you so bad you won't know what hit you…oh and you're the traitor by the way," Mulciber said rising with his wand at the ready.

"Bye!" Sirius gloated; waving and walking confidently back to his own table. Lucius and Mulciber sat back down and stared at the lone Gryffindor as he walked back to join his friends.

"Thank God I'm in this House and not in his, think I'd go home if I were sorted into that one," Regulus said, taking a large bite of rare roast beef.

--

Severus returned to his room and unpacked his trunk. There was a fifth wardrobe suddenly in their already cramped room, so he had a place to hang up his clothes. He noticed another trunk on his bed with a note.

_Dear Severus,_

_Inside are the books you left me to guard for you._

_Argus_

He was happy to be reunited with his books, the dark texts in particular. He did miss them over the summer. Also on his bed was a letter, on the official Hogwarts stationary.

_Mr. Snape,_

_Please see me in my office immediately following classes tomorrow. The password is Candy Corn._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh shit!" Severus screeched.

"What?" Mulciber asked.

"Oh, uh nothing, I just, forgot something at home."

"What, your shampoo?" Rosier said as the others began to laugh.

Without even looking up Severus aimed his wand and muttled an incantation as a green light shot from his wand and knocked Rosier to the ground. When he got up, his skin, hair and clothing were all green.

The good news was the same roommates who laughed at the shampoo remark were the same ones laughing at the green Evan Rosier on the floor. Severus sat back on his bed and re-read Dumbledore's letter. For him to request a meeting with Severus was not a good thing, not at all.

--

Their first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. The Professor was an old Irish man who they could hardly hear. When he entered the room he noticed Lily had taken her seat in front and shared the table with her roommate, Mary. The only seat available was the one next to Camilla Diggory in the back, so he took it.

The class proved to be most uninteresting as he already knew everything the old fart was saying and the old fart was so monotone, he made Binns look exciting.

Next was Transfiguration where they would turn quills into pencils. The class was so utterly ridiculous Severus could hardly stand it. Again, Lily was seated with Mary, leaving Severus with Camilla. It seemed he was always seated with a girl.

Next was the History of Magic, also known as nap time. Severus used that time to read ahead in one of his dark texts and counted the minutes until lunch.

After lunch was double potions with his Head of House, who appeared to actually have gained weight since last year.

He noticed when he entered that Lily was seated at the front table, alone. He hurried to sit beside her.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Sure Sev, I'd rather have you as a potions partner anyway," she said smiling.

"Glad I'm good for something."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing…" he said smiling, just happy to be near her.

After potions was Charms and then they were done for the day. Again, Lily was seated with Mary not Severus and he was beginning to wonder if she was still angry over their kiss.

He dreaded the moments leading up to entering the Headmaster's office. Was he to be expelled? Was Argus no longer paying for him? He knew the meeting would not be a good one.

He walked over to the staircase and spoke the password. The staircase slowly winded upwards, leading him closer to his fate.

**AN: First place "I" heard the term 'Gryffindorks' was in a Les Dowich story, not sure if he invented that term or not, but I must say, I rather enjoy it.**


	46. Not the Victim

**Chapter Forty Six-Not The Victim **

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus arrived in Dumbledore's office to find him seated behind his desk, waiting for him. On his desk was a perch with a large red bird on it. The bird looked rather pathetic.

"Have a seat Mr. Snape."

"Is that a phoenix?" he asked while taking his seat.

"It is indeed Mr. Snape. You know your magical creatures well."

"No, not really. It's just that one has healing powers."

"It does, you wish to be a Healer someday?"

"Perhaps."

"Ah, fine occupation. Takes a natural talent that can not be taught. Takes an overwhelming ability to put yourself last and care for others above all things."

Severus smiled a nervous smile and hoped the small talk would end soon.

"But enough small talk Mr. Snape, I asked you to come here for a reason."

Severus raised one eye brow and sat forward in his seat.

"I understand you conjured a Patronus over the summer break."

Severus rolled his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He simply nodded yes and then looked straight down.

"Ah, I see. Well you know that you can not practice magic whilst underage, do you not?"

"I do."

"And yet you did it anyway?" Dumbledore asked.

"I did."

"May I ask why?"

The truth was stupid. '_Because I wanted to?'_ He needed something better.

"A girl asked me to do it," he fibbed. Well it was not exactly a lie; Lily DID egg him on after all.

"Ah I see. Amazing what some will do for the fairer sex isn't it?"

Severus blushed and nodded slightly.

"So your friend asked you do perform underage magic? Knowing you would get into trouble? What kind of friend is that?"

He did have a point.

"Well, I told her I wanted to do it, but I really didn't think I'd be able to. She really wanted me to keep trying until I got it right."

"And how many tries was that? Out of curiosity that is."

Severus bit his lip again, raised his eyes to the ceiling and thought hard.

"Hmm…maybe fifty?"

"Fifty?" Dumbledore asked rather perplexed.

"Well, something like that."

"You tried fifty times?"

"Yes," he responded rather slowly.

"Interesting…interesting that you would try so many times. More interesting that you succeeded."

Severus didn't know what to say or think. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well as you know, it's not allowed. I should expel you. I should have your wand destroyed. But what would that accomplish? Hmm? You could just go out and purchase another wand. You would just continue to cast spells, as clearly you've demonstrated you can do. Am I right?"

Severus again shrugged his shoulders.

"I simply can not expel a student so bright as you. I do not believe a wizard in history has conjured a Patronus at your age, it's simply extraordinary. No, I think it's best to keep you here, where I can keep an eye on you, and guide you through your continuing studies. You have such great potential Mr. Snape, great potential. You do remind me of someone I once knew…" he said trailing off. "Anyway, no I think one week's detention served with your Head of House will do, and a promise that you will not perform underage magic again."

"I can do that," he lied, knowing that was impossible. How else would he clean his hair if he didn't use magic?

"I'm curious, was your Patronus corporeal?"

Severus nodded his head.

"Really? Fascinating. What was it?"

"An owl, Eagle Owl to be exact."

"Eagle Owl? Majestic and grand, wise and fierce, makes a great messenger and a great pet."

Why was he constantly reminded of that, is he to be someone's pet?

"You may leave…wait."

Severus stopped and turned to face him.

"Can you show me please?"

"Why you don't believe me?"

"No," Dumbledore laughed, "I believe you. I've never seen a twelve year old conjure that spell and I'd very much like to see your owl."

"Very well," Severus agreed, pointing his wand and casting the charm. The silver stream leapt from his wand and formed the shape of the Great Horned Eagle Owl. The owl danced around Dumbledore, circled the room several times and then flew out the window.

"Splendid!" Dumbledore said, clapping and wearing a large smile. "That was splendid indeed, well done Mr. Snape…good job."

"Thanks," Severus said turning to leave the office once more.

--

After dinner Severus headed for Lucius's room. Earlier in the day they bumped into each other in the hall and Lucius said he wanted to speak to him.

"Ah, Mr. Snape, pleasure to see you. Please, come in," he said opening the door wider. Severus entered and sat in the chair next to Lucius's desk.

"So Lucius, how was your summer?"

"It was…" he paused, raising his eyes as if deep in thought, "interesting. Yours?"

"Okay I guess. Well I did go to Brighton."

"Brighton? Why?"

"Oh, uh…I went with a friend and her family."

"That red headed mudblood I see you with all of the time? What's her name again?"

"Lily," Severus said, slightly offended that Lucius continued to call her a mudblood.

"Lily…indeed. So you went on holiday with her and her family? What exactly is your relationship with her?"

"We're friends."

"_Just_ friends?" he asked leaning in closer. Since when was Lucius interested in Severus's love life, or lack thereof? Doesn't Lucius have any friends of his own to talk to?

Severus shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah, not sure then it seems."

"We…well, never mind."

"What? Tell me."

"What about you and your girlfriend?" Severus asked, hoping Lucius would leave him alone. Lucius slowly formed a wicked smiled and raised one eyebrow. He tapped his index finger against his bottom lip and stared deep into Severus's eyes.

"Well…you tell me your story first, and then I'll tell you mine."

Severus really didn't care to hear about it and he really didn't want to share. Why would a seventh year care about a measly twelve year old?

"Um, well we kissed but it didn't mean anything."

"Didn't mean anything? Well I never heard of such a thing."

"I mean, she says she was the only girl in her year who'd not been kissed and asked me to just do it so she could get it over with."

"That seemed rather harsh."

"Yeah I guess."

"So, she used you for her first kiss?"

Severus shrugged his shoulders again.

"She should have been in Slytherin, 'cept we don't allow that kind in here."

"Well it was nice, while it lasted at least."

"Was it now?"

"Yeah, really nice, until she reminded me that it was not a real kiss and it meant nothing."

"Live to tear our hearts out don't they?"

"They do it seems. Well?"

"Ah, yes, Narcissa…Narcissa Narcissa Narcissa. She's…glorious."

Oh God not this again.

"Uh huh," Severus said already becoming bored.

"We corresponded all summer. I sent her some…gifts. We met up in Diagon Ally last week and I escorted her while she shopped for supplies. It was…great."

"Sounds very exciting," he said sounding so bored he could sleep. "Well I gotta go now."

"Oh very well. It was nice talking to you," he said rising with a large, but fake looking smile.

"Indeed, I'll see you around," Severus said rushing out the door and heading to his own room. He was not sure if he could stomach a whole another year listening to Lucius go on about the wonders and virtues of Narcissa Black. He feared he created a monster.

--

His first month back at Hogwarts was mostly uneventful. Lucius would nod to him in the hall and ask him to join him so he could rejoice about Narcissa Black and all her splendor. His roommates mostly ignored him, either because they feared him or just didn't like him, or both. He kept mostly to himself and ignored people as much as possible.

He was quiet by nature and easily ignored, which worked towards his advantage as he never cared for people much, wizard or Muggle.

He found the magical world did not accept him any better than the Muggle one did. To the people who mattered, he was little more than a half-blood and to the others he was just a weirdo odd-ball with no people skills, a passion for dark magic, and was a know-it-all who actually did. His teacher's did not care for him much as he always appeared bored in their classes and would roll his eyes if he didn't agree with what they were talking about.

His conflicts with Black, Potter and Pettigrew did not ease up too much. The three would laugh and mock him each chance they got. Hexes were thrown in the halls nearly every day. Sometimes he'd get hit; sometimes he'd do the hitting. It was always three to one and never fair. The one constant was that it was they, never him, who started it…each time and without fail. He had no idea why they tormented him so. It seemed his mere existence alone was what prompted their behavior.

Potter was a very rich, arrogant and boastful prat who got under Severus's skin. He had messy hair and round spectacles yet people loved him. He tried out for and won a spot on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, which surprised no one. Despite his goofing off in classes, he did rather well in all of them.

Sirius was also arrogant but more of a bully. He was the largest in his year, standing at nearly five foot eleven at the age of twelve! He used his stature to intimidate people, even people a few years ahead of him. He was also spoiled rotten, always happy, always cracking jokes and always annoying Severus.

Peter Pettigrew was stout and just followed Black and Potter around. His insults were juvenile and his hexes were no better. Why someone so fat and ugly could possibly make fun of another human being, Severus would never know. There was something about Pettigrew that made the hairs on the back of Severus's neck stand up, he just couldn't figure out what it was about the boy that irked him so.

Remus Lupin talked to Severus as little as possible that year. It was more than obvious that his new best friends were his roommates. Wherever Black and Potter were, Lupin was soon to follow. He always walked behind them, laughed at their jokes, but never joined in with their teasing of Severus. He also never appeared to do anything to stop them either.

The thing that upset Severus the most was Lily's avoidance of him as well. They still saw each other and hung out but not nearly as much as he would like to have. He got the feeling that she may be embarrassed of their friendship; though nothing she said ever lead him to that theory. He was hoping he was not telepathic after all.

It seemed the only real friendship he had was with Lucius Malfoy of all people and even that one was more fake than real. Severus only sucked up to Lucius because being close to him was a good thing and would maybe someday make his living in the wizarding world easier. He had no clue why Lucius wanted to be his friend though. Lucius, like Severus, was in Slytherin. They always thought things through and never did something just do it.

Slytherin was a very selfish House. True, they all looked out for one another (except they rarely did for him, aside from Lucius it seemed) but they also did nothing if it did not benefit them in some way. What was Lucius gaining by befriending Severus?

There was always Argus, who seemed quite fond of Severus. Severus sensed that he was so jealous of Severus and his powers that he could hardly stand it. Yet he still helped and aided him as much as possible. If ever Potter, Black and Pettigrew had to serve detention with Filch, Filch made sure to make it even more unpleasant than usual.

--

Sunday October twenty second was a day Severus would never forget. That evening he was seated in his common room, reading some dark texts that even 'Saruman' would find too scary when his head began to throb. At first he thought that he was hungry. It was passed dinner time but Pinky was never one to deny her Slytherins a snack if they needed it. She brought him some biscuits which he happily gobbled up.

Nothing worked so he thought, perhaps he needed some water. Four glasses and six trips to the bathroom later and nothing happened. His head was throbbing worse than ever and it was throbbing behind his right eye. He became very sensitive to the light from the fire place and went upstairs to lie down. He thought if he closed his eyes and just tried to sleep the horrific headache would vanish.

He thought wrong. He could not believe it but it intensified. He became nauseated and made it to the loo just in time to get very sick. The throbs in his head did not go away but got worse. He thought that his head would explode. Perhaps Black and Potter cursed him somehow?

By the morning he was not better, but even worse. He somehow found his way to the infirmary to find Madam Pomfrey aiding a bruised and bloodied Remus Lupin. She told Severus to lie down and wait for a few moments.

He knew he'd only waited ten minutes, but they were ten agonizing minutes. He didn't even care why Lupin was in there that time, he just wanted some relief.

"Okay Severus, what's wrong?"

"My head feels like it's going to explode, I think someone hexed me."

"Oh dear, that's not good at all. Hexes aimed at the head can be appallingly difficult to cure."

Not something he wanted to hear. She passed her hands over his head. She then waved her wand over his head and had a stunned look on her face.

"Where is the pain exactly?"

"All over, but it's really bad behind my right eye."

"Oh, I see. Is it a throbbing, shooting, dull or all over pain?"

"Um, well, throbbing and shooting, I got sick earlier."

"Oh dear. Let me bring you a potion…and an ice pack."

"Ice pack?" he asked, lying still on the bed anxiously awaiting her return.

She returned a moment later with a vial of blue potion and a Muggle ice-pack.

"Here, let's put this on your head after you swallow this potion."

He did as he was told, and within minutes he was asleep. When he awoke he saw the Headmaster seated near the bed of Remus Lupin.

"Will he be all right?"

"He will Headmaster, that gouge was severe, lot's of blood loss. Poor thing, I wish there was more we could do for him."

"It seems there is not. Shame…such a fine boy. And your other patient?"

"Well Headmaster you won't believe this, it seems he suffered a severe migraine last night."

"A migraine?" Dumbledore repeated, sounding rather baffled. "I've never heard of a twelve year old suffering a migraine before, have you?"

"No sir, I have not. It's most disturbing. I'll need to ask him if there is a history or not. Is the boy under any undue stress that you are aware of?"

"None…that I'm aware of. Which does not mean he's not under any… oh, hello Mr. Snape, how are you feeling?" Dumbledore inquired noticing Severus was awake and listening to them talk about him.

"I think so; it's just a headache now. Did you say, migraine?"

"Yes dear, very odd in one quite so young," Madam Pomfrey said removing the ice pack from his chilled head. "Do you know if…"

"No, no one in my family suffers from them that I'm aware of."

"Ah, I see. Well let's hope you never have another one," she said smiling down at him.

"I hope so as well…what's wrong with Remus?"

Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore both glanced at each other as if to ask how to respond.

"Um, he had a little accident, he'll be just fine," Madam Pomfrey said. Dumbledore winked at him and turned to leave.

"What time is it?"

"Let's see, it's two thirty Mr. Snape. I asked your classmates to bring you your work."

Severus was still woozy from the potion and quickly fell asleep again. When he awoke it was dinner time and Lily Evans was seated on his bed.

"Hi, what happened?"

"Oh, a migraine."

"What's that?"

"It's a really bad headache…really bad."

"I'm sorry, I got your assignments for you," Lily said handing him scrolls. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Yes, I will."

"Good! 'Cause we have some difficult potions to brew this week, I need ya bud!" she said with a very large smile. He simply smiled back; it was so good to be talking to Lily again.

"Hey, is that Remus?" she whispered.

"Yeah, I think his mates are at it again, he's all fucked up."

"I believe it, they are a bunch of git's and I hate them."

The two talked for a few minutes and then she left to head to the Great Hall for dinner. He hoped she'd eat with him but she seemed to want to be with her other friends. He rose and walked over to Remus's bedside. Remus was still bloody and his one eye was swollen shut. His other eye was open and he was looking right at Severus.

"Don't tell me another hippogriff," Severus said sarcastically.

Remus just shook his head.

"Don't tell me banshees, red-caps, deranged house-elves, unicorns, vampires, jealous mer-man or werewolves either. Though I must admit, you do look like you were attacked by a werewolf. Of course then you'd be one from the bite so let's not talk about that."

Remus smiled a tiny smile and nodded his head.

"I'm going to fucking kill them," Severus said full of rage.

Remus's eyebrows rose and he looked rather curious.

"Them, those asshole roommates of yours!" he nearly shouted.

Remus's eyebrow's rose even higher and he began to shake his head frantically.

"What? Why not? Why shouldn't I?"

Remus mouthed the word 'why'?

"Why? Why? 'Cause they did this to you! The fuckin' bastards!"

Remus's expression quickly lightened and he appeared to almost be giggling.

"What? Can't you talk?"

Remus shook his head from side to side.

"Fine, as soon as you're able to speak, we're having a serious talk, do you understand me?"

Remus nodded and smiled a slight grin before Madam Pomfrey insist that Severus leave as he was well enough to return to his own room. As soon as Remus was well, he'd talk to him about that nonsense of his roommates, in the meantime, he had some asshole Gryffindork's to torture.

**AN: There is some art work on my Live Journal for this chapter. On Live Journal I'm Bamachick73.**


	47. Accusations

**Chapter Forty Seven-Accusations**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus spent the next couple of days researching the best ways to torture Potter and Black. He wanted something easy, effective and something that would not get him into trouble. He did think momentarily of the _Cruciatus_ but decided against it. It's not that he was above performing it, especially on those tossers. The key was to not get caught. No punishment would be too severe for them at any rate.

Severus was not the kind of person who enjoyed hurting people for no reason other than he was capable of it. In a million years, he'd never hurt Lily, or Lucius, or Remus. They'd been nothing but kind to him after all. Potter, Black and even Pettigrew on the other hand deserved it. Not so much for the torment they inflicted on him daily for no reason whatsoever, but for the torment they inflicted on their roommate for no reason whatsoever. Remus Lupin was a perfectly nice, albeit lewd individual, who unlike his roommates was not pureblood and did not come from money.

Those reasons topped with his friendship with Severus made him a perfect target. Why they didn't mistreat Peter Pettigrew was a mystery. Severus assumed since Pettigrew joined in on the torments, he'd become a member of their very exclusive club. He noticed Remus hanging around with his roommates more and more. They probably threatened him to do so or they'd abuse him more. The Headmaster was doing nothing, their Head of House was doing nothing, and Madam Pomfrey was doing nothing, leaving Severus as the one who had to act.

--

Severus sat alone as usual in the library, studying ahead on some torments of his own that he could inflict when the limping and still badly bruised Remus Lupin approached him.

"Hey," Remus said sitting down and folding his hands on the table.

"Are you better? You sure don't look it."

"I am, thanks. I'm better, and you?"

"I'm fine Lupin, unlike you I can open both of my eyes," Severus sarcastically whispered.

Remus giggled a nervous laugh and then quickly quieted back down.

"So uh, what were you saying the other night to me?"

"I said I'm going to get them for this," Severus uttered, glaring deeply into Lupin's eye.

"Get who?" Remus asked in a very genuine tone.

"Your roommates and apparent friends! Why do you put up with it?"

"Put up with what?" Remus innocently asked.

"I'm not stupid Lupin. Put up with them, what do you think?"

"Them? Severus really, I don't know what you are talking about."

Severus raised an eyebrow and stared at the innocent looking boy seated directly across from him. How long was Remus going to keep up that charade? Was he really _that_ frightened of them?

"I believe it's those asshole bully roommates of yours who do this to you, because you are not like them, and you are smaller than them and…" Severus trailed off as Remus's laughter interrupted him. "What the bloody hell is so fuckin' funny Lupin?"

"You think _they_ do this to me?" he asked pointing at himself.

"I do, what other answer is there?"

"Well, I guess if I were you, I'd probably think that too but…honestly Severus really!" Lupin said beginning to crack up.

"Stop laughing, this is not funny Lupin, look at your eye!" Severus said raising his voice so loud he'd caught the attention of the librarian.

"Shh! Severus, calm down! You are mistaken, really, it's not them!" Remus said with a reassuring smile.

"What?"

"My roommates do not do this to me! I know they are mean to you and I still have yet to determine why, but they do not beat me up."

Severus stared deeply at the tiny and bruised boy. Either it was his hopeful telepathy, or just a gut instinct but something told him that Remus was lying.

"Okay, well explain it then."

"I told you, I'm clumsy! I'm left handed and I break things all of the time…"

"You're lying Lupin," Severus said with conviction. "No one is _that_ clumsy! Clumsy doesn't get your eye clawed out."

"Look, thanks for worrying about me, really. I swear it's not them doing this to me, okay?" Remus said slowly rising to leave. "I really do understand why you think that, and no, I don't think you are stupid," he said before walking away.

Severus sat alone at his table and wondered; if it wasn't them, then who was it exactly?

--

The weather was unseasonably pleasant one November morning so Severus took a spot beneath a large tree in the courtyard. He was reading up on non-verbal spells, healing potions and various hexes when he noticed the odd looking willow tree in the Hogwarts grounds do something quite strange. It moved.

Severus was curious so he wandered closer to the eerie looking tree. He'd never seen a willow move before, and he'd also never seen a willow looking so odd either. He had to admit, he was intrigued.

He got closer to the tree and the tree did again start to move, straight for Severus. The branches lunged for him as if to attack him. He, without thinking, instantly took flight and flew out of the way of the hostile branches. He landed flat on his bum and quickly looked around to make sure no one saw him. He must have flown fifty feet away from the tree.

That tree had no business being on school property. That thing was a killer! What purpose did it have?

He got up and dusted off his robes and began his walk back when he heard the voice of Remus Lupin coming down the hill.

"Yeah, that's precisely why it's here, come on Sirius, I'll show you," Lupin said leading his roommates down the hill.

Severus had no where to hide and as usual, he was alone. He just trusted that Remus would not allow too much harm to come to him.

"Huh, that thing? That's too neat Remus, you're too neat Remus," Sirius said noticing Severus walking towards them. "Snivelly, come to sit beneath the Whomping Willow have we?"

Severus shot Sirius a fierce glare and continued walking up the hill.

"You won't ignore us when we are talking to you Snivellus," Potter said, turning to follow the fleeting Slytherin. "I said, Snivellus…your body guard isn't here to protect you."

"Yeah, where is Lucius these days? Not seen him around you much," Sirius said joining Potter in confronting the lone Slytherin.

"I don't need Lucius, and he's not my body guard."

The trio laughed as Remus looked on from behind them.

"Guys, come on…leave him alone, really," Lupin said joining his friends in encircling Severus.

"Why, do you fancy him or something? I think he's even greasier than last year!" Pettigrew said.

Severus raised one brow and tried to think of how to get out of this mess. It was three, possibly four to one, there was little he could do but run and he would never run from the likes of them.

Sirius walked closer until he was an inch from Severus. He looked straight down at Severus and began to giggle.

"He's so tiny!" Sirius gloated.

"Yeah, tiny and scared," Potter said coming closer.

"I'd never be scared of you!" Severus yelled and spit onto James's face. He made sure to hit the lenses of his glasses.

"You'll pay for that," James said raising his wand.

"James, no!" Remus yelled.

Before James could get a hex out Severus cast a swift stinging charm on James and then quickly disarmed him. James he could handle, but James, Sirius and Pettigrew was a different story. Before Severus could enjoy the sight of James on the ground, he felt all of his air shoot from his lungs as he collapsed to his knees, grabbing his belly.

Sirius didn't even use magic; he kneed Severus with all of his might right in the belly, knocking the air out of him. Severus had no choice but to lie on the ground and try to breathe again as Pettigrew took the opportunity to kick him right in his still somewhat sore lower back.

"Guys, stop, please."

"Oh all right, Remus wants us to stop, and so we shall," Sirius said leaning down to make eye contact with Severus. "And you think we beat our poor little roommate over there? When you are wrong, you're so wrong it's scary, fucking asshole!"

Severus finally gasped some air and was able to rise to his feet. He slowly walked off, and hoped they would not hex him from behind.

"Now James needs new glasses since Snivellus spit all over his, you're so filthy and gross Snivellus!" Peter yelled as Severus cleared the hill.

Severus's belly hurt tremendously as did his back, but it was mostly his pride that was bruised. Sure Lupin 'asked' them to stop but did nothing to really stop them. Some friend he was.

"Ah Mr. Snape so good to…what's wrong?"

"Nothing Lucius," Severus muttered still grabbing his sore belly. He could not believe Sirius kneed him in the gut. How Muggle of him, at least use magic!

"Nonsense, you look terrible, stomach ache?"

"Yeah, just a stomach ache," he said, trying to walk passed Lucius's rooms and into his own Common Room.

"Narcissa, does Mr. Snape here look well to you?" he asked as she came out of his room.

"Hmm," she said apparently examining him further, "No, he looks pretty bad."

"See, even she noticed. What happened?" Lucius said now standing in front of Severus, preventing him from going to his Common Room.

"Um, I got kicked in the stomach, and the back."

"What? Who? Where?"

"It does not matter Lucius, it was three to one, you didn't expect me to win did you?"

"Did you do anything?" Narcissa asked now standing next to her boyfriend.

"Um, yeah," he said, muttering through the pain, "I spit on James Potter's face threw got a sting hex, oh and a disarming spell and then Black kneed me in the gut."

"Sirius?" Narcissa asked.

_Shit_. She was his cousin.

He nodded.

"That bastard!" she said looking furious.

"And who kicked you in the back?" Lucius asked.

"Oh, uh Pettigrew."

"Petti-who?" Lucius said.

"Pettigrew, Peter Pettigrew, their roommate. Fat kid, looks like he should be in Hufflepuff."

"Ah I see, well this simply can't go on. Physical violence is…"

"Beneath a wizard," Narcissa interrupted as Lucius stood speechless, but happy looking.

"It's okay, I'm okay, it's over…they'll strike again, tomorrow probably," Severus softly spoke knowing full well they would. Not a day had passed that they did not at least call him Snivellus to his face.

"Insufferable fools, go lay down or see Madam Pomfrey if you feel it necessary," Lucius offered.

"No, I'm okay, no need for her. I have more studying to do, I'll see you later," he said with his head pointed straight down. He walked passed them into the safety of his own Common Room.

"Oh Snivellus is back, Wilkes wants you," Avery said. So much for the safety of his own room. Severus shot him a ferocious glance.

"What? Oh, sorry, I meant to say Severus…that name sticks you know."

Severus made his way up stairs and into his room where Wilkes was waiting.

"Hey, you going to the match tomorrow?" Wilkes asked.

"No."

"Did you finish your paper for herbology yet?"

"Yeah, of course, weeks ago. Why?"

"I sort of need help with a topic and well, I mean…today I have to finish my defense paper and tomorrow is the match and…"

"You want me to find a topic, research it and let me guess, write it for you too, all by tomorrow night?" Severus interrupted.

"Well, uh, not write it, unless you want to that is."

"You waited until two days before its due?"

Wilkes smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Five Galleons," Severus said placing his books on his bed and removing his outer robes.

"Five? That's a rip off!"

"That's my price. You think my time and more importantly my brain is free?"

Wilkes laughed again.

"You can't be serious. I only get twenty Galleons for the entire year…"

"Five, it'll be seven if you don't agree to my price immediately, or fuck off and write your own God-damned paper, lazy ass," Severus sneered sitting on his head and buryng his nose into a book.

"Fine! Five, and not a Knut more! It must be done by six tomorrow so I can recopy it…and I better get an 'O'!"

"No, for five measly Galleons, I only research and write 'A' papers, an 'O' would cost you far too much I'm afraid."

"Snape, you really are the bastard people say you are, aren't you?" he said angrily, literally throwing the five galleons at Severus's face.

"Yes, I am."

**AN: I seem to be on a M, W, Sat update lately. Things have been hectic, but I'm still updating three times per week. As always, reviews are helpful so I know what people are thinking, again pictures for this story are posted on my Live Journal. I'm Bamachick73 on Live Journal. Special thanks to Silvagirl for always catching the errors that me and my lone beta miss!**


	48. Home for the Holidays

**Chapter Forty Eight-Home for the Holidays**

**AN- I drew a picture of the Manor and it's posted on my Live Journal.**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Once again it was time for Severus to put his name down to stay for the Christmas holidays. He did not mind and almost hoped Lupin would stay again so he'd maybe have a repeat of the year prior. He passed Lupin a note in class that day asking if he was staying, and Lupin shook his head 'no' when he saw him in the hall.

Oh well, alone time and time to study was never a bad thing.

It was the week before Christmas hols and a very regal looking owl flew into the Great Hall and dropped a note on Lucius's lap. Severus had been once again examining the demeanor and over all appearance of Lucius Malfoy. He was clearly a teenager but looked and acted much older.

His hair was extremely long and bone straight. He wore the finest robes at all times, even on the weekends. His accent was very uppity and proper and he rarely swore or even used slang. His table manners were exquisite. He even lifted his pinky to drink from his glass, something Severus found humorous. He always stood upright, his shoulders back, his head held high, and walked with long and easy strides. He was simply put, the perfect wizard.

Severus hid behind his greasy and quickly becoming trademark hair. He somehow thought if he hid behind it, no one would notice him, and hence, no one would bother him. Even though his theory never worked, he still felt the most comfortable using it. He walked hunched over, making himself appear shorter than he really was. His head was always pointed down, looking at his ugly shoes. If he never made eye contact, hopefully no one would notice him.

His table manners had improved but were still very crude. He tried to swear less but his accent was still very obvious. He'd taken to going outside as little as possible and curling up near the fire with a book as often as he could.

In short, he was a plain and unremarkable looking wizard. His looks did not matter to him very much; it was his abilities that he wanted to be known for. He preferred to be well known at Hogwarts for knowing more dark magic than most seventh years than the Half-Blood loser with greasy hair and an oversized nose.

Two days before the break, Lily presented Severus with a Christmas card. It seemed he was not a good enough friend to receive a present that year. He did cherish the card none the less. Hers was bought whereas his to her was hand drawn. He drew a Christmas tree in her house, with Norman the dragon sitting beneath it, bow around his neck.

She giggled and gave him a loose hug before nearly running off to her own Common Room. He was flushed and overwhelmed with the euphoria of their embrace and did not notice Lucius standing behind him. When he turned, he walked straight into him.

"Oh, sorry Lucius," Severus said embarrassed but nearly giggling at the same time.

"You really are fond of that mudblood aren't you?"

Severus really was getting sick of Lucius and all of his Mudblood talk. Lily was as good of a witch as any.

"I told you, we are friends."

"Friends don't blush!" he said with a wink and an evil grin.

"Whatever…" Severus said shrugging past Lucius.

"No no, wait, I came to see you Severus."

"Oh?"

"Come with me," he said leading the way towards his room. Once inside he took a seat on the chair next to his bed, crossed his legs and folded his hands on his knee. "Plans for the holidays?"

"Same as always, I'm stayin' here."

"Ah I see. And why is that?"

"Mum can't afford the rail ticket home."

"Oh, I could Apparate you home if you wish," Lucius offered.

"No! I uh, mum…I don't want to go home."

"Why would anyone not want to go home for Christmas?"

"You've never met my mother," Severus said, lowering his head and sitting on Lucius's bed. "Why do you want to Apparate me home?"

"Because I am your friend and I thought you would enjoy going home to see your mother. If I had one, I know I'd want to go home to see her," Lucius said, his eyes staring off to the far wall behind Severus.

"Mine would not want me home, she's not that kind of mother really."

"That kind?"

"Hands on, she does not care what I do. I raised myself," he said beginning to sound angry.

"Oh, so that's who you learned your manners from!" Lucius stated sarcastically.

Severus rolled his eyes and began to rise from the bed to leave.

"No wait. I uh…if you do not wish to go home, would you consider spending the holidays with me perhaps?"

"With you?"

"Yes," Lucius said with a formal smile. "It seems, my father has _other_ plans for the year," he said holding a letter apparently from his father. " Would you care to join me?"

"Um, I dunno. I think I'd need permission from mum, wouldn't I?"

"Yes, since you already signed up to stay here. My house is quite large, you'll have your own room, and it will be…fun!"

Nothing about spending that much time with Lucius sounded fun. Severus was the first to admit he was not exactly Mr. Exciting himself, but Lucius even made him look wild and crazy.

"Um, I guess, I don't have a lot of time to owl mum…"

"Use mine, he's quite fast, compose your letter and I'll take it to the owlry tonight."

"I doubt she'll say yes."

"Tell her who I am."

"I doubt she knows you."

"Oh Severus, the Malfoys' are known to all Pure-Blood's, don't be absurd."

He did have a point.

He penned the letter, asking his mother if he could join Lucius Malfoy at his Manor for the holidays. He wished her a Happy Christmas and told her his grades were still exemplary. This was the first letter he'd penned home all year so he needed to sugar coat it some.

To his shock he received a letter back granting is request. He took the letter to Professor McGonagall and told her he would not be staying after all.

It was the last day before classes let out and Remus Lupin was once again, no where to be found. Severus had formed a hypothesis as to the mystery that was Remus Lupin, but he was not certain at all. He tried to keep a close eye on him and monitor his condition. On that day, he was missing.

Severus packed his bags and was about to leave.

"Hey, thanks for the 'A' in Herbology by the way, had it not been for that paper, I think I may have flunked," Wilkes said packing his trunk.

"Only a total and complete moron could possibly flunk that class Wilkes, since you are neither, I don't see where your compliments are necessary."

"Can't you ever just let someone say thank you to you without you insulting them?"

"How is not calling you a total and complete moron an insult?"

"Fine, Happy Christmas Severus," Wilkes said leaving alone to pack in peace.

--

Severus shrank his trunk and waited outside for Lucius. He saw Lucius next to Narcissa; the two had been talking for a while. The carriages were going to leave soon; he needed to get on with it. He saw Lucius kiss her hand and then he helped her onto her carriage. Lucius stood and watched as the caravan of carriages road off, leaving Severus to freeze in the snow waiting on him.

"Finally!" Severus said with as much attitude as he could muster. Lucius did not seem to pay Severus any attention. He had what looked like a frozen smile on his pale face as he walked ahead of Severus to the Apparation point. He looked down at the tiny and pallid face looking back up to him, placed his hands on his shoulders and they vanished with a loud pop.

They stood on what looked like and endless prairie of white, pristine, untouched snow. There were well manicured trees and a lake frozen solid ahead of them and behind that appeared to be sprawling and grand Manor. The house was white and had white columns. The windows were large and tall. They started the long walk towards the house and Lucius was staring at Severus, as if to gauge his reaction.

"It's lovely, it's huge!" Severus said, hoping to satisfy Lucius with his critique of his fine home.

"Ah indeed. It's been in my family for generations. Someday, it will be mine."

"What do you need with a house that big?" Severus casually asked.

"Well I suppose I don't. I have my own suite which is of sufficient size. The Manor has fourteen bed suites, one ball room, one large great room, one large dinning hall and one more intimate dining room, one atrium, two rooms exclusively to house fine art and artifact's, and four sitting rooms. One my father uses as his office, one which I use to study, it's like my own personal library. One was my mother's and the other was used simply to lounge in.

"One room is sort of a game room with various games, billiards and what not. One room is a 'music room' where mummy used to play her cello. We keep various instruments in there, though regrettably I can play none. One is sort of a sport lounge room, with various Quidditch related artifacts inside. Lastly there is our grand library, which is quite grand indeed. I'm sure you'll love it. Then of course there is a large kitchen but the house-elves live and work there mostly."

"Elves? How many do you have?

Lucius appeared to be lost in thought as the two got closer to the Manor. "Hmm, eight?"

"Eight? Who needs eight?"

"Well I suppose we do. We had six when I was smaller, two had elflings. Some work the gardens, most work the house, few work the kitchens…they do come in handy. Disgusting creatures though."

"I see, at home I'm the house-elf."

Lucius broke his stride, raised his hand to his mouth and laughed what Severus thought was the first genuine laugh he'd ever seen on Lucius's face.

"Stop it, too funny. That is not good. A fine wizard like you being likened to a lowly house-elf…ah…well here we are!" he said opening one of the two massive oak doors which lead to the enormous foyer inside. The doors were at least two stories high and had carvings etched in them. Inside the walls were all white and the floors were white marble with black square pieces intermingled. The room echoed as he spoke.

"This is amazin'!" he spoke, looking up at the ceiling which had a painting of a lush garden on it.

"Ah yes, that garden is out back. It was and is one of Britain's finest gardens and is the reason my ancestors built this manor here. That and it was no where near any Muggles. That is no longer true, they live far too close for my tastes now, but this house is charmed so only wizards can see it."

"Wow, that's great! I want to live in a place like that someday, a place that Muggles can't see that is."

"I see no other way to live, come let's get you settled. Dobby!" he nearly shouted as a tiny and frightened looking elf with large green eyes appeared out of no where. "This is Master Snape, he is going to be our house-guest through the new year. You will install him in the room across from mine. Go unpack his trunk and light his fires," he spoke in a fierce and commanding tone. The house-elf appeared to shiver some and smiled a large but sad looking smile at the tall wizard.

"Oh yes! Dobby will take great care of you sir!" Dobby said staring up at Severus.

"Give him your trunk Severus."

"Oh, sure, I have to un-shrink…"

"No need sir, Dobby can do that for you….ouch!" he yelped as Lucius quickly and firmly kicked the elf nearly across the room.

"How dare you interrupt him! He is a wizard, you pathetic creature!" Lucius spoke in cold and severe tone.

Dobby snapped his fingers and quickly vanished out of his irate Master's sight.

"Pathetic thing. He is the worst of all our elves. He can't cook, can't garden and barely can clean. He's good for unpacking, serving, and starting fires only it seems."

"Do you have to be so mean to him?"

"Mean? They have no feelings. They are slaves, and he's inept in every way, come let me show you the Manor while your room warms," he said extending his arm and pointing towards one of the three wings branching off from the foyer.

"That one to the left is the ball room and grand dining hall with the kitchen all the way to the back. We only entertain there; to the right are the sitting rooms, art galleries, music room and library I mentioned. We are going straight."

He followed Lucius straight, beneath the grand staircase and past many relatives paintings who all greatly resembled the young and fine wizard.

"Through here is the great room, smaller dining room where we take our meals, the game and sporting room and the atrium."

The atrium was round, at least three stories high and had a glass dome ceiling. Inside were many plants and flowers, a tiny waterfall, a walking path and large stones to sit on and admire. The room had glass walls surrounding it with large open spots leading into the other rooms adjacent to it. To its left was the very large great room.

The room was shaped like a "C" as it encircled half of the atrium. The one wall was all glass and looked into the atrium. The other had large and tall windows looking out to the sprawling back grounds and gardens equipped with a maze and fountains. The back wall had windows that looked out to the abundant hill country. The room was painted a soft shade of yellow and had blue and white silken striped sofas, large mahogany furniture and the largest fire place Severus had ever seen. The floor was mostly white marble, with some blue marble intertwined making the most interesting designs. There were large marble columns in the room as well.

"That's the Manor's only floo," Lucius told Severus. Above the fire place was a large painting of a lovely and young looking woman. The woman did resemble Narcissa Black slightly so Severus assumed she was his mother.

"Yes, that's my mum," Lucius said approaching the painting of the woman wearing deep purple and black silken robes, her long, silky and blonde hair was hanging down past her waist. She had a single red rose bud behind her right ear and the lightest gray eyes alongside her pale skin. The wind was blowing in the portrait, which was taken near the outside gardens. In her hand was a bouquet of tiny red tea-roses, bound in a white silken sash. She was regal and proper looking but did not look very happy. "This is the last painting of her, taken a year before she…"

Severus nodded his head to show he understood. He knew Lucius hated to discuss those things.

"Does she speak?"

"No, this painting does not. Mum hated those and insisted we never get one like that. I'm glad. I'd not wish to come here and hear her voice and talk to her, but deep down know it's really not her."

Severus understood and agreed.

Lucius lead him to the other side of the atrium which housed the game room, the sporting room and a lovely dining area. The dining area was on the far end of the atrium. Half overlooked the atrium and the entire back wall faced out to the back yard and gardens. The other side overlooked the sprawling woods to the east of the Manor. The room was painted a soft blue, with black furnishings and a simple yet elegant crystal chandelier above the table which easily could seat four to ten people comfortably. The floor was a solid white marble which glistened and showed their reflections.

Passed the dining area was a deep burgundy game room equipped with a billiard table, wizards billiards of course, the most brilliant onyx and ivory wizards chess set he'd ever seen, a Gobstones set and various other distractions. The room had very dark wooden floors and over looked the lush forest to the east. The last room was a Slytherin Green sport room. Inside were bows, Quidditch uniforms, various Malfoy Quidditch awards, the Slytherin banner and the many honors bestowed upon the family by the Ministry and Hogwarts over the generations.

There was a painting of a handsome blond headed man on his broom, playing Quidditch.

"That is my great, great, great grandfather. They won the Quidditch Cup that year!"

"Very interesting," Severus said trying to be enthusiastic. Lucius smiled and gave a slight bow to his kin on the wall before leaving the room for the comforts of the atrium.

"Are those carp?" Severus asked noticing the large pearl, gold and amber colored fish swimming happily by.

"Yes Severus, mum loved fish, this room and these fish relaxed her so" Lucius said sitting on a large stone next to the indoor creek, admiring the golden carp. "You must be famished, I'll show you to your suite so you can clean up and we'll dine in ninety minutes."

"Okay."

"Is there anything you don't like to eat?"

"Oh, I should have mentioned, I don't eat meat, except for fish," Severus said as he swore one of the golden carp stopped swimming, glanced right up at Severus and then raced off closer to the waterfall. "Are these carp…"

"Magical? Indeed they are, yes they understand you but they are still fish, quite stupid really. Well, no meat? Why not?"

"I just…never cared for it much and it sort of makes me sick."

"Oh dear, so the suckling hog I have roasting on the spit won't do then?"

"Suck? Uh, I mean, I'll try it I guess."

"Good boy, come this way, I'll show you your suite."

Lucius guided Severus up the large and very grand solid marble staircase. Once they reached the top he noticed seven doors on each side and a very large bay window looking out to the back yard and forest at the end.

"This first room on the right is my father's, it overlooks the front of manor with a view of the lake, which was mum's favorite feature of the manor. My room is the last one on the left, yours is the last on the right. You'll be overlooking some of the front of the Manor and the eastern forest. Mine over looks the gardens and some of the hill country to the west as well as part of the forest."

Severus wanted to thank Lucius for the guided tour and geography lesson but thought that may come off as too rude. He simply smiled and proceeded to the final door on the right. The hallway was well lit with crystal chandeliers, soft peach colored walls, and peachy colored marble flooring. The doors were all dark oak and appeared to be quite heavy.

When he entered, he entered a very warm looking room. The room was a very pale cream color, with cherry wood floors and massive windows that opened up to the lake and fertile forest. When he entered the room there were floor to ceiling windows to his left and in front of him. In the center of the room was a large king sized four poster bed made of deep cherry wood. There were end tables on each end with candle lit lanterns which appeared to have gold on the base and etched crystal to reflect out of. There were two good sized marble fire places, one directly across from the foot of the bed and one to the bed's right, on the wall overlooking the evergreen forest. There were sheer white lace drapes covering the windows which let just enough sun into the pleasant room.

There were two burgundy wing backed chairs seated near the fire place across from the bed with one small cherry table separating them. Just at the foot of the bed was a large cedar chest with marvelous etchings on it. In the corner closer to the east fire place was a lovely cherry wood writing desk with chair and a full book case. Next to that fire place was a larger brown leather chair with foot rest, just waiting to be sat and read in. The wall which housed the bed had a door which lead to the private bath.

"I have me own bath?"

"Of course, I do hate sharing at Hogwarts, ghastly. I assume you do not have your own private bath at Spinner's End?"

"We don't have one period! We share with the other Muggles who live there; it's a giant communal outhouse behind the house."

Lucius made a face as if he was going to be sick.

"No wonder you look the way you do."

"What?"

"Nothing, once you enter the private bath there is a door to the right, which leads to a very large closet."

"Closet? My own closet?"

"Indeed, inside are drawers and hangers, do use them!" he instructed showing Severus his private bath.

The bathroom was larger than Severus's bedroom at Spinner's End. It was a lovely shade of pale yellow, with deep green marble flooring and a large, sunken, green marble tub with gold fixtures. There was a splendid sink with mirror that had two candle lit lamps in the walls on both sides of the mirror. The toilet was also deep green and there was a large stand up shower equipped with a frosted and etched crystal privacy door. There was a small but effective green marble fire place next to the sink just across from the tub.

Severus feared water and bathtubs reminded him of his back-scraping torture sessions at Hogwarts, but that tub looked quite inviting.

Lucius motioned to the small indent in the wall next to the tub that had numerous potions vials.

"Bath oils, they make the water fragrant and act as soap, also various shampoos and conditioners. Do use them," he said smartly. "Wash cloths and towels are in this bin here beside the sink, Dobby will bring new ones daily."

Severus stood near the tub and looked out the window to the forest, the skies behind it turning various shades of violet and pink.

"I'll leave you and I'll come get you in…oh one hour? Is that enough time?"

"Yes, thanks Lucius."

"You're welcome…do enjoy the bath," he said again with heavy emphasis on the word bath. Did he think Severus to be unclean? Severus was extremely clean; he cleaned daily, sometimes more than once.

Magic was great but sometimes a luxurious bath is needed. He picked up the oils and smelled them all. One was peach, one was lilac, one was pine and one was indistinguishable. It simply smelled masculine, so that's the one he used. He suspected it was the same one Lucius used as well as he found the scent to be familiar.

He removed his clothing and turned on the golden spout. From the green marbled wall which separated the bath from the shower, a waterfall of various colors flowed down into the deep and welcoming tub. He quickly noticed the room smelled of the oil he chose as he put his foot in the water. The water felt silky and smooth, no doubt a result of the oil.

He worried that the oil would enhance his already oily skin but it did not appear to. His skin felt and looked clean. He set his head back in a slight indented piece of the marble, meant to be a headrest and closed his eyes. The water stopped flowing on its own but he hardly noticed. He felt the hot steam rise to his face and heard the crackle of the fire as he slowly fell asleep.

**AN: I want to stay at Lucius's house!**


	49. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

**Chapter Forty Nine: It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year!**

_Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

When Severus awoke, the first thing he noticed was he could no longer see the forest from the window to his left as the sun had set. He then noticed the water was no longer steaming hot but lukewarm. He raised his hands from the water to discover his fingers were all pruned. _How long was I in here_ he thought to himself. His answer came with a knock to his bedroom door.

"Shit!" he said rising out of the tub, the cold air shocking his wet skin. There was another knock when he grabbed a black towel, wrapped it around his waist, and walked wet-footed to the door. When he opened it Lucius was standing in the hallway, finely dressed, looking straight down at the quivering and damp Severus.

"I fell asleep, sorry."

"I see that, well by all means please dress yourself and…" Lucius trailed off and stared down at the skinny, pale, naked, boyish chest of his house guest. "You really are just a boy aren't you?"

"What?" Severus said looking down quite embarrassed. "I will have you know I have nine chest hairs now thank you very much!"

"Indeed, well I'll be back in ten minutes? Is that enough time?"

"Yes," he said slowly closing the door and running back to the warmer bathroom. He would normally never let anyone see him bare chested but he really had no choice in that matter. He grabbed his school trousers and a white school shirt, socks and his shoes, '_scourgified_' his hair and was ready when Lucius came the second time.

He followed Lucius who shot him a funny look down the stairs, through the atrium and into the blue dining room. The fire was lit and the chandelier cast a cool glow over the well set table. It seemed so formal, too formal for Severus. There were many plates, bowls, and more cutlery than he knew what to do with.

"Severus, I could not help but notice your dining habits leave a lot to be desired."

"I have come a long way, you should have seen me a few years ago, Lily…" he paused, not wanting to draw more attention to his 'mudblood.' Lucius raised an eyebrow and awaited further commentary.

"Lily?"

"She taught me a lot," he said taking his seat and placing his elbows up on the table. "I used to eat with my hands, or scoop the food like a shovel, my hair would end up in my food, chewed with my mouth open, it was pretty bad."

"I see, what else is bad are your elbows, kindly remove them from the table, very good," he commented as Severus did as he was told. "Would you like me to teach you a few more things perhaps?"

"Yeah," he said staring back at his teacher.

"Firstly, you place the napkin on your lap, at all times."

Severus looked down to find a fine white linen napkin rolled on his plate. He placed it on his lap and then awaited further instruction.

"No, unroll it...then place it on your lap," Lucius said rolling his eyes. Severus smiled, embarrassed by what he'd just done, and unfolded the napkin.

"Why do I need all of this silverware?" Severus asked.

"Because, now pay attention. First course, caviar."

"Caviwhat?"

"Fish eggs, don't make a face," Lucius uttered beating Severus to the punch. "You must learn to open your mind and try new things. If you hate it, then you don't have to eat it."

"Always eat what you're served, I know," he said slightly insulted. He was no imbecile.

The house-elf named Nilli served them the caviar on crackers. Severus nervously took the cracker to his mouth and took a tiny bite. Once the black saltiness was on his tongue he glanced up at Lucius…and smiled.

"See, I told you," Lucius said smiling before taking a bite of his own.

The next course was mushrooms stuffed with crab meat, which Severus also enjoyed. The soup was a creamy butternut squash, followed by a Caesar salad and the entrée which was pork.

Lucius taught him the proper way to hold silverware, cut his food and reminded him each time he spoke with his mouth full.

He decided to give the pork a try but as he suspected, he did not care for it. The taste was not foul but the texture bothered him. He also couldn't help but realize he was eating something that was probably alive the day prior, not that eating fish ever bothered him. He just didn't like it. He took three bites and asked if he could not eat anymore of it. Lucius told him it was okay, and Severus began to eat his roasted root vegetables and sweet potato instead.

"So, uh Lucius, what do you do for fun?" he asked. He had to ask, as luxurious as his trip was, he was beginning to be bored with the company.

"Ah, glad you asked. Well all sorts of things, reading, writing, hunting…"

"Hunting?" Severus asked, forgetting he had a carrot in his mouth.

"Oh yes, of course."

"With a gun?"

"A what? No, no…"

"Magic?"

"No, that's too simple. Hunting is a sport, I use a bow."

Well that explained the bow he saw in the sport room.

"What do you hunt?" Severus inquired, slicing his parsnip like a gentleman would.

Lucius sat back in chair, finished chewing his pork, cleaned his lips with the napkin and then answered.

"I prefer quail, deer is not too bad, wild boar is the most challenging."

"Is this your work?" Severus said staring down at his plate, almost disgusted.

"No, I believe the house-elves purchased that," he said with a smile, slowly circling his finger around the rim of his crystal goblet. "Tomorrow I thought we'd head to Diagon Alley and do some shopping, I assume you need to purchase a present for your mother."

"Oh, we don't celebrate, never got her a gift."

Lucius looked truly perplexed.

"Don't celebrate? Who does not celebrate Christmas? Are you Jewish?"

"No, well I don't think so. We never discussed religion."

"I see, well I think it's the proper thing to do, get a little something for her, we'll go tomorrow."

"Okay, if you insist. Out of curiosity what religion are you?"

"None, we are not religious, have not been since our family moved to Britain from France many ago. But, traditionally, Malfoys are Catholic."

--

The conversation turned to mundane chit chat as Severus enjoyed his strawberry short cake. After dinner they retired to the game room for a game of wizard's chess. To Severus's surprise, Lucius defeated him. Lucius concentrated heavily and never lost his game face. Severus wanted to try again but he was remarkably tired.

Lucius walked him to his room and wished him a good night. His room was warm and inviting, and he noticed some heavier golden drapes covered the windows, no doubt to keep the morning sun out of the room. He changed into his pajamas and got into the most comfortable bed he'd ever been in. It was soft and warm and felt like it was stuffed with one million feathers. The white bedspread was stuffed with goose feathers and toasty warm. His pillow was lush and soft and cradled his head perfectly. He wanted to savor each second he was in the luxurious bed but within one minute of crawling into it, he was asleep.

"Severus," Lucius whispered, gently tapping Severus on the shoulder. Severus opened his eyes to find he apparently slept all night in the position he initially fell asleep in, straight on his back. That was first. "I knocked."

"What time is it?"

"Eleven in the morning, do you sleep all day?"

"I'd love to, this bed is so comfy," he said with a slight yawn, stretching his arms out.

"Yes, it's magical. It will alter it's firmness to the desire of the person who sleeps in it. You like soft apparently," he said pushing his hand into fluffy mattress. "You really are a vampire huh?"

Severus smiled and was shocked at the words that escaped his lips next.

"Do I get breakfast in bed?"

Lucius laughed and rose from his seat on the bed.

"You may, Dobby!"

Again a green eyed nervous looking elf appeared.

"Yes Master?"

"Master Snape wishes to have breakfast in bed, get him whatever he wants. How much time do you need Severus?"

"One hour should be sufficient."

"Very well, I'll meet you in the foyer in one hour," he said with a slight smile before leaving the room.

"What can Dobby get for Master Snape?"

"I think, toast with raspberry jam, small bowl of porridge with brown sugar and a glass of cranberry juice. Thanks Dobby."

"Oh no Master, thank you," he said with a snap of his fingers.

Severus rose, brushed his teeth, magically cleaned himself, took his brief idea of a shower, put on his school trousers, his black sweater from Lily, black socks and school shoes and sat in the large brown leather chair next to the fire. Dobby reappeared with a silver tray, equipped with a crystal vase holding a single magenta tea-rose, a linen napkin, and a silver dome warming his breakfast request.

"Can Dobby get you anything else sir?"

"No, this is great. Thanks…oh my dirty clothes are…"

"Oh Dobby knows, no! No! No!"

"What?"

"Dobby interrupted a wizard, again! Dobby must go iron his hands now," he said snapping his fingers and vanishing.

Severus shook his head in confusion and ate his fine breakfast beside the warmth of the fire. After he was done he put on his fine wizards cloak and met the waiting Lucius at the bottom of the stairs.

"We'll use the floo," he said. Lucius was wearing forest green robes with matching trousers and a fine royal blue, fur lined cloak. Severus stepped into the very large fire place and floo'd to Diagon Alley.

When they arrived Diagon Alley was decked out for the holidays. Everywhere Severus looked he saw mistletoe, large wreaths adorned with everything from Quidditch items, pine cones, witches on brooms, tree ornaments, red bows and House-Elves wearing Santa hats. Most Christmas décor was red and gold, which only slightly offended Severus. Occasionally he'd see a shop lit in green and silver, obviously owned by former Slytherins.

"Severus, I hate to ask, but do you have any money?"

"Yes, five Galleons."

"Five? Well, we can get something decent for that."

"I want to get something for a friend too."

"Friend, _the _friend?"

Severus shot him a nasty look and kept his pace along side the taller wizard.

"Well, what do we get your mum?"

_Illegal potions, her own private coca-plant, Muggle syringe…_

"Potions paraphernalia. Stirs, always need stirs."

"Oh she brews? Is that what she does for a living?"

"No, well, sort of. She's a barmaid in a Muggle pub, she brews for personal use."

"I see," Lucius said sounding unimpressed.

He purchased his mother some stirs and had her initials etched into them. That was simple; a gift for Lily was difficult. Even though she got him noting did not mean he could not get something for her. He also felt he should get Lucius something, but what do you buy a rich boy? And how do you buy it when he's standing right next to you?

"Um, what did you get Narcissa?"

"Nothing yet, I'm sort of at a loss. I was going to browse and hopefully find inspiration."

"I don't know what to get Lily."

Lucius lifted one brow and stopped his pace. Severus was ready for another 'mudblood' remark, and was not looking forward to it.

"Well, what are her hobbies?"

"You know, I don't really know. She swims, she likes pink crap."

"Severus, language…" Lucius cautioned in a firm tone.

"Sorry, she likes pink…she…I dunno."

"So she's more girly than athletic then?"

"Yeah, definitely. She likes clothes and stuffed animals and doing her hair in sorts of different ways."

"Her hair is long is it not?"

"It is," Severus responded wondering what Lucius was thinking.

"How about, a lovely magical hair clip? Mum had a whole collection. I've bought them for her before. There's a boutique down that street that sells them, they have all kinds and have affordable ones as well."

"Hmm, I think I'd like to see them."

The shop was very elegant. He was thankful he was wearing his wizard's cloak, or else he doubted he'd be allowed access to such a fine boutique. The shop had women's fashions, jewelry, cosmetics, shoes, under garments, lingerie, and accessories. Lucius led him to the case which held various clips, combs and barrettes. Some were bejeweled with crystals, and some with real gems. Some changed color and size and some did nothing at all except look pretty.

His eye was immediately drawn to a single comb in the shape of a dragon fly. The body was bronze in color and the wings were iridescent aqua blue and sea green. When he reached for it the wings began to flutter but still allowed him to pick it up.

"I like this one," Severus said, imagining what her lovely red locks would look like with that comb in her hair.

"Really? A dragon fly? Her favorite bug or something?"

"No, I think this would look very nice with her red hair, that's all. I'm getting this one."

"I think you inspired me to get something like this for Narcissa, the one with the wild flowers is nice. They change color," he said holding up the lovely comb, which was encrusted with rubies, diamonds, emeralds and sapphires.

"It's nice," Severus commented, walking towards the shop keep. He spent two Galleons on his mother, and was pleased that the comb was only one Galleon. Lucius's was three hundred!

"Where to next?" he asked Mr. Galleon-Bags.

"Well, are you done with your gifts?"

"Well, I sort of want to get something for her parents, for taking me on holiday last summer. I was thinking, that two way parchment, how much is that?"

"They vary, we'll go to the stationary shop next," Lucius said leading the way.

The snow was beginning to fall and the sounds of carolers were heard on the streets. Severus had no idea Christmas was so popular in the wizarding world.

"It's amazing."

"What, the decorations?" Lucius asked.

"The decorations, the carolers, wizards love Christmas."

"Well it is a Pagan holiday is it not? Wizards are Pagan."

"You said you were Catholic."

"I am not, my ancestors in France were. France was and still is the largest Catholic country in Europe."

"But, it goes against everything wizard kind."

"What does Mr. Snape?"

"Witch craft."

"No, not at the heart of the religion, religion like politics gets warped and corrupted. I personally find the study of religion's fascinating, the Hindu in particular."

"Really?" Severus said rather shocked. "I'm partial to Shinto myself. I like mythology very much. They all have the same common theme."

"Quite right. Regardless, Christmas is simply a fun holiday to celebrate."

"I can see that!" Severus said entering the stationary shop.

"Okay, well for two way communications you need magical quills, ink and parchment. How much money do you have left?"

"I have two Galleons left."

"Well, let's see what we can do. The quills and ink are mere Sickles, it's the parchment that concerns me," Lucius said heading to the area of the shop that displayed the parchment in question.

There were six different ones to choose from. They varied in length and weight. The cheapest was two Galleons, which would leave him with no money for the required quills and ink.

"Can you lend me the eighteen Sickles, I'll pay you back?"

"Mr. Snape, that's not necessary."

"Yes it is. I _will_ pay you back."

"If you insist," Lucius said handing him the requested funds.

Severus felt great. He found he loved buying presents for people, even his mum. She would no doubt love and use the stirs, he knew the Evans's would love having constant communication with Lily with the parchment, and he hoped to see the comb in her lovely hair. He initially wanted to get new outer robes and shoes for himself, but getting presents for others was more important. He still felt bad he had nothing for Lucius, but surely Lucius understood.

The two walked from shop to shop and he followed as Lucius made several purchases for himself. The sun was setting and Severus was becoming hungry. Unbeknownst to him, Lucius made reservations at the finest restaurant in Diagon Alley, The Round Table.

--

They entered the fine looking restaurant, which had burgundy walls, deep mahogany furniture and low-lit crystal chandeliers. The Maitre D acknowledged their reservation and offered to take their cloaks. When Severus's fine cloak was removed, his choice of clothing he'd worn all day was revealed.

"Is that what you've been wearing all day?" Lucius asked as the Maitre D shot Severus a bizarre glance.

"Yeah," he replied, not knowing what was so wrong with trousers and a sweater.

"Do you own no proper robes?" Lucius asked following the Maitre D to their table.

"No, just school ones," he said taking his seat. The Maitre D collected Severus's napkin and held it out. Severus looked at him and then back to Lucius. The Maitre D then placed the napkin on Severus's lap for him, and did the same for Lucius.

"Bon Appétit!" he said before bowing and returning to his podium.

"Remember the manners I taught you?" Lucius said perusing the menu, which was in French.

Severus nodded and glanced at the hand written menu.

"I don't recognize hardly any of this on here," he said. "Well, wait, _salmon en croute_, salmon in…bread?"

"Very good, you speak French?"

"No, well I never have, I can read it though some…_escargot en champignon_…a snail in a mushroom?" Severus asked, wondering who would want to eat garden creatures wrapped in fungus.

"Indeed, very good, you should try it."

Severus curled his lip and actually snarled at Lucius. Refining his rough mannerisms and turning him into a proper wizard did not mean he needed to dine on garden slugs in fungus.

"Ugh, fine! I'll eat the fuckin' snail," he whispered through gritted teeth just loud enough for Lucius to suspect he used a curse word. "Salmon, never had it, any good?"

"Excellent, you'll like it. Order a starter, entrée, salad and dessert. What do you wish to drink?"

"Water, I like water, or Coke and I doubt they have that here."

"No, they do not, water it is then, here comes the waiter."

Severus did not understand why the restaurant was called The Round Table, yet the menu was in French, the Maitre D spoke French and the waiter was a large and fat wizard who was English.

"What can I get you sir?" he asked Severus, who tried his best to speak somewhat proper French and hoped the waiter understood him.

"Um, escargot en champignon…"

"Excellent choice!" the fat waiter interrupted. Severus did not need to be complimented for ordering a piece of slime; he needed the Order of Merlin-First Class for sheer bravery.

"Yeah, great, salmon en croute…" he said and paused to await another compliment. He got a smile instead. "salade assortir figue and…soufflé chocolat."

"Very well, and you sir?" he said smiling at Lucius, who no doubt wanted to show off his prowess with French.

"Je commence avec, depuis salade de crevettes, soupe a l'oignon, duck a l'orange et soufflé chocolat."

"Very well, I'll be out with your amuse-gueule," the waiter said bowing and leaving.

"Duck a l'orange Lucius?"

"Yes?"

"How creative," Severus said raising the crystal goblet to his lips.

Severus glanced around the richly decorated room. All of the witches and wizards were finely dressed and well groomed. They were the youngest patrons there that cold winter evening. Severus did feel quite out of place but tried to not show it. That restaurant was far different from the sea-side fish shack he'd eaten at a few month's prior. The menu had no prices on it but he knew nothing on there was cheap.

All of their shopping and walking did make him rather hungry that night and he was anxious to eat his _garden fare_. He sat and looked around the room…and got very bored.

"Well, tomorrow we'll dine at home again, then Christmas Eve and Christmas at home, and Boxing Day we head to Narcissa's house!"

"Oh," Severus said, not too anxious to spend time over there.

"Yes, indeed. I can't wait to see her."

"So when are you going to propose?" Severus asked taking a sip of over priced water.

"Oh, well she's only a sixth year, her eldest sister just married three months ago, to a mudblood, Narcissa was inconsolable...and I may wish to pursue a career as well, though I am not certain of that. In several years perhaps. What's wrong?"

"I'm starving."

"Patience, restaurants like this make everything fresh; it will take some time to for the food to arrive."

"Did you say her sister married a mudblood?"

"Yes, she was disowned for it."

"Disowned, for that? I mean, he's Muggle _born_ not Muggle."

"Is there a difference Mr. Snape?" Lucius asked as his soup and Severus's snails were placed on the table.

Severus curled his lip at the snail in mushroom cap on his plate. There were only four thank God and they smelled of garlic.

"Go on, try one, you'll find they taste like garlic," Lucius said before taking a sip of onion soup.

Severus poked the mushroom with his fork and brought the snail to his lips. He closed his eyes and inserted the entire morsel into his mouth. He chewed three times and then swallowed. The flavor was rather fine, garlic, butter, and mushroom. He did not notice any taste to the snail. It was the texture on the other hand that turned him off. It was meaty and chewy, something he did not care for much.

"Delicious," he somewhat lied and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now please don't mention Andromeda to Narcissa when you see her, she's simply devastated. Andromeda was Narcissa's favorite sister."

"How many does she have?" he asked poking into another piece of escargot.

"One other, Bellatrix, she finished Hogwarts before your arrival. She's…difficult."

"Difficult?"

"You'll see for yourself. Looks nothing like Narcissa either."

The meal dredged on. His salmon en croute was spectacular as Lucius prophesied it would be. The fig salad was refreshing and the chocolate soufflé was light and delectable. The only thing that annoyed Severus was that it took two hours to eat. They returned to the Manor and the only thing Severus had on his mind was a hot bath.

--

When he met Lucius the next morning for breakfast he found all of his presents he purchased had been wrapped in glistening green paper with silver sashes and bows. He filled in the recipients names and gave them to the house-elf to have delivered.

"What's this?" Severus asked sitting in the seat he deemed as his own. His plate had three rectangle shaped pastries with red juice oozing from them. They were topped with powdered sugar.

"It's a crepe, stuffed with cherries, I think you'll like it," Lucius said sipping his tea and reading his Daily Prophet.

Severus cut into the thin pancake and watched the red and juicy cherries ooze from the dough. The cherries were warm, silky and tart. He really did enjoy the crepe.

"Do have some tea Severus."

"Never had tea."

"What the hell kind of Brit never had tea before?" Lucius spat, shocking Severus with his sudden change in demeanor and use of a curse word.

"Um, the kind whose parents prefer ale and nutrient potions I guess."

"For God's sakes, drink some tea! Try it plain first, and then add milk, honey, lemon or sugar as desired."

He grabbed the brown liquid in the white china cup with the handle so small he could barely squeeze his slender finger through it and tasted some. It was, not good. He added a splash of milk and a tiny amount of honey. Better. He added more honey and it finally tasted good.

"So this is what all of the fuss is about?"

"Yes Severus," Lucius said rather annoyed, returning to his morning paper. "It's Earl Grey, it's my favorite." He glanced over at Severus and gave him a disgusted look, then rolled his eyes and went back to his news paper.

Lucius appeared to be easily offended. Again Severus wondered why Lucius was showing such great interest in him. He was apparently not telepathic because when he looked at Lucius, he saw nothing of his intentions.

"Severus, I've been meaning to ask you. Towards the end of last year, I saw you cast a rather peculiar spell on that fat Petti…"

"…grew."

"Indeed. The spell was most interesting, it almost appeared as if some bees leapt from your wand and chased after Pettismew. Do tell me more about that spell."

"Oh, and it's Petti_grew_, not smew. It's some spell I read about in a book. When cast properly, a swarm of bee's will pursue and sting the intended target. I did not do it properly, only three appeared and they never caught him."

"Ah, I thought it most impressive. What book was it again?"

"Again? I never told you what it was in the first place. Very old book, German. It's been in my family for generations," he said taking the tea cup to his lips and enjoying another sip.

"Could you show it to me?"

"I don't have it with me. I can when we get back."

"I'd enjoy that!"

--

The next few days passed with Severus and Lucius touring his large and fine library. They played wizard's chess and wizard's billiards, which Severus excelled at. Who ever said physics was a nonsense subject? Severus did much reading next to the warmth of his own fire place and enjoyed all sorts of new foods. He ate waffles, clam chowder, mushroom ravioli, sautéed eggplant and mozzarella with tomato salad.

On Christmas Eve he received three letters via owl. One was from the Evans's, saying they loved the two-way parchment and were so thankful that they could communicate with their daughter now. One from Lily who adored the comb and said she could not wait to wear it. And one from his mother, who thought his gift was more of an insult than a kind hearted gesture.

_Severus,_

_Is this to be a joke or something? We do not celebrate that horrid Muggle holiday. Why potions supplies? Are you trying to insinuate something? Do enjoy your stay with your wealthy friend while I sit here alone._

What the fuck? He meant nothing by it. Yeah, he knew she brewed illicit potions for her personal use. He knew she was addicted. He knew she brewed all sorts of potions and went through stirs like crazy. No more presents for her if that was how she'd act. He spent hard earned money on her, money he needed for robes. And he thought she enjoyed 'sitting there alone.'

He was pleased Lily and her parents enjoyed their presents at least.

That night they had creamy roasted tomato soup, roasted turkey which naturally he ate none of, mashed potatoes with gravy, sautéed green beans in bacon, which he ate even with the crispy bacon bits, creamed corn, dinner rolls and chocolate cake. They played wizard's chess until the chime of the large clock told them it was Christmas.

The next morning Severus was not hungry but the room was full of all sort's of food. He was only wearing his pajamas with a heavy robe and nothing but socks on his feet. It had snowed and the view outside was simply breathtaking. It was a crisp and sunny morning with glistening snow all over the grounds.

"What is this?" Severus asked taking his seat at the table and staring at his plate.

"That Severus, is Eggs Benedict. It's traditionally served with ham but I substituted yours with a large tomato slice. Give it a try."

Severus used his fork and knife to slice the poached egg beneath the layer of rich hollandaise sauce. The liquid yolk dripped down to the muffin and he took a very large bite. It was simply scrumptious.

"See, I knew you'd like it."

"Love it," Severus said with a full mouth, forgetting his manners. Lucius did and said nothing about the indiscretion. Severus swallowed, patted his mouth with the napkin and then apologized.

After breakfast there were some presents beneath the very large tree adorned with green and silver ornaments. It was not there last night, the elves must have done it after they went to sleep.

"I do feel bad opening these in front of you, but those are you for you," Lucius said pointing to a small stack of green and silver packaged boxes.

"I didn't get you…"

"It's quite all right; your company is gift enough. If not for you, I'd be alone this week," he said sounding saddened.

"Where is your father?"

"I thought you'd never ask. He's in Albania. He is…_courting_ some witch there," he said with complete and utter disdain.

"I see," Severus cautiously said opening his present. "Oh wow! This quill is amazing!"

"You like that?"

"I do, is it a two-way?"

"You'll spoil the others by asking that. I saw that quill and thought of you. A raven tale. The most pristine I've ever seen. I saw the loveliest pea-cock one but thought it too ostentatious for you."

"You thought correctly," Severus said admiring the very long and elegant raven feathered quill. The pure platinum tip was etched with a Celtic knot. "It's remarkable."

"I'm glad…what have we here…oh joy, more shoes, thank you father," he said tossing the box of brown leather shoes to his side. "Every year he get's me the same thing, hideous brown shoes that I never wear."

Next Severus opened the required magical ink, black of course and finally a good sized and quite high quality, heavy paper parchment.

"Am I to assume you have the other end of this?" Severus asked as Lucius's shoes flew across the room and landed in the fire place.

"Yes, it's for us to communicate with. I'll be gone from Hogwarts before long; we can use this to keep in touch."

Severus smiled and watched as Lucius opened another present, a sculpture of Merlin. It appeared to be carved from Jade and quite heavy.

"This is hideous," Lucius said holding it up with a sickened face.

"Who is it from?"

"It's from _her_," he said sounding appalled.

"Your father's girlfriend?"

"My father's whore!" Lucius yelled, hurling the statue across the room. The statue bounced off the white and blue marble floor and landed on its feet. "Unbreakable, wonderful."

"Your father's whore has a hell of a sense of humor!" Severus said, trying to break the foul mood in the room.

"Indeed. Let's try to destroy it."

Lucius kicked the statue outside and the two tried every spell they could think of to shatter it. Severus used all sort's of blasting spells using Lucius's wand but to no avail. After an hour they were tired and left it there to freeze while they warmed up with tea and biscuits by the fire.

The day wore on and Severus tried to lighten the mood by talking badly about the Hufflepuffs and Professors. They both retired rather early. Severus curled up in his bed with his new book, a present from Lucius, and promptly fell asleep.

--

"What the fuck? What the fuck?" Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs from his bedroom. His shrieks wakened Severus who jumped nearly three feet from his bed. "God damn it! God damn it!" he shouted even louder. Concerned Severus ran into Lucius's room without even knocking. He found the bare chested Lucius Malfoy wearing nothing but his black pajama bottoms standing at the foot of his bed, pointing at the Jade sculpture strategically placed on his night stand.

"Lucius?"

"Did you do this?" he commanded.

"No!" Severus said defensively. "One of the house-elves perhaps?"

"No, they'd never do such a thing…it's her!"

"Her? Is she here?"

"No! She cast a spell on that thing to torment me. The bitch!" he said coldly, staring at the Merlin who had a smile on his face. Lucius once said there was a time and a place for swearing, that must have been it.

"Like I said yesterday, your father's whore has one hell of a sense of humor Lucius."

**AN: It's obvious I do NOT speak French. I used an English to French dictionary. Sorry if I butchered the language!**

**Also a picture of this is on my Live Journal.**


	50. Oh Come All Ye Faithful

**Chapter Fifty: Oh Come All Ye Faithful**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

After Lucius threw his dirty boxer shorts over the Merlin, Severus returned to his room. He had one hour to get ready to head for something called 'brunch' at Narcissa's family's house. He giggled to himself at the Merlin and stepped into the hot bath. He used the same scented oil he'd used each day since he arrived. It appeared to have some jasmine, rosemary, and just a little mint in the aroma. The potion vial was unmarked, he'd love to have the recipe.

He ordered Dobby to serve him Eggs Benedict right in the tub and had the wireless playing some holiday music as he sat and pruned. The view was still lovely with crystalline snow covered evergreens beneath the rising sun. When he got out of the bath he walked naked into his bedroom to find his bed had been made and a set of black wizarding robes lay out on top of the white bedspread.

"Hmm," he said to himself admiring the robes. He put on his magically stretched and rather pathetic looking underpants, followed by the fine silken black trousers that accompanied the outer robes which were mid-chin in length. There was a plain, long sleeved, high necked black shirt which he tucked in and then put on the outer robes. The sleeves were long and fit him perfectly. The collar was also high with a slight indented 'v' shape right in the center. There were many plain black buttons that went straight down the front of the outer robes which ended just beneath the waist. From there the robes had a slit, exposing the trousers and flaring off slightly near the bottom.

The material was the finest silk he'd ever felt and he felt perfectly warm in them. They fit him as if they were custom made just for him. He put on his black socks and lone black shoes and stood in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom. He did not recognize the suitable looking wizard staring back at him, except for his messy and greasy hair that is and very oily face. He cast four cleansing charms on his hair and used an astringent potion on his face before stowing his wand in his sleeve and heading down the stairs.

He waited on the blue velvet chair in the foyer for Lucius. Lucius made his way down, wearing icy blue robes adorned in silver sashes and buttons. There was a design of silver threading throughout the outer robes and he had white lace escaping out the bottoms of his sleeves. He wore a silver ring on his middle finger with a large oval shaped aquamarine in it and on the other hand, a plain and thin silver band on his pinky finger. Upon closer examination there were tiny etchings in the band that Severus could not decipher.

"Dobby, my gray mink cloak and fetch Severus's cloak as well," he commanded as Dobby obliged. Lucius wrapped himself in the cloak made entirely out of gray mink, lined with the same shade of pale blue satin and clasped with a silver and aquamarine broach.

"Thanks for the robes Lucius."

"Indeed, how do they fit?"

"Perfect, like they were made for me," Severus said clasping his cloak.

"They are magical, designed to fit and grow with you. They were mine when I was about your age."

"If they grow with you, why did you get rid of them?" Severus asked.

"I grew tired of them," Lucius replied, stroking his fingers through his long and silky hair in the large mirror. "I thought you would benefit and they were the plainest I owned. You seem to admire plain do you not?"

"I do, I don't care for gaudy and flashy," he said as the highly adorned silken Lucius spun on his gray boots to face the black clad boy wizard.

"Indeed," Lucius said raising one brow. "Your hair, honestly Severus, have you ever washed it?"

"I clean it daily Lucius, sometimes twice."

"Hmm, it's just so…messy. And always in your face, do you own a brush?"

"I do not."

"Well, that's a problem. Come here," he said grabbing the arm of Severus and nearly throwing him in front of himself so he could see his reflection in the large mirror. Standing behind him Lucius probed his naked fingers though Severus's oily and unkempt hair. He made a part in the center and took the long strands that lived in the front of Severus's face and placed them behind his ears. "Interesting," he mused, staring at the reflection of Severus.

"What?" Severus asked, not being used to being touched.

"Your hair, it looks so dirty and greasy but it feels as fine as silk. It's remarkably soft and…light," he said twirling the long bang strands though his elegant fingers. "You should not hide behind it. You should show your face." Severus shrugged away and exhaled deeply.

"I know what you are going to say," Lucius continued, "it's not about your looks, it's about how you appear. You appear frightened and weak hiding behind these gangling strands of lush but greasy looking hair. By placing the bangs _around_ your face instead of in front of it, you are showing people exactly who you are. Who you intend to be. The powerful man you are becoming.

"I know your half-blood status upsets you, but no one needs to know the truth. You are exemplary for a half-blood. You are a real credit to your blood status. There are some great and powerful half-blood's out there you know. Do stop hiding, take some pride will you?" Lucius said neatly placing the last strand behind Severus's ear, exposing his pale face, his black eyes, his large nose, and his thin lips. It was the first time in memory Severus actually looked at his face in the mirror. He still hated his outward appearance but Lucius was right. Hiding behind his hair would never expose him to be the powerful wizard he was becoming. The time to hide was behind him.

"Good, we go now," Lucius said leaving the boy at the mirror.

--

They Apparated instead of flooing to the house of Narcissa Black. Severus did not know where they were but it seemed far off the beaten path. The house was grand, but nothing like the Manor. It was brown with Swiss architecture in a part of England where it was surrounded by sprawling hills. There was a large brick privacy fence with a wooden gate encircling the house which appeared to sit on about five acres. Severus did not see any other houses in the immediate area. They opened the gate and approached the house.

"Hello, you must be Lucius Malfoy?" a kind looking older blonde woman wearing fine burgundy satin robes inquired.

"I am Madam, and these are for you," he said handing her a bouquet of flowers. They must have been magically concealed in his mink cloak.

"How lovely, thank you so much. Please, call me Druella."

"This is my companion, Severus Snape. He attends Hogwarts with me." Severus smiled as the lady with the loose bun gave him a very warm smile while making eye contact.

"Welcome to my home Severus, would the two of you please come inside, it's frigid out," she motioned them inside to a warm but dark much smaller foyer. "You know Lucius, I knew your grandfather, your Mum's father."

"Indeed! Yes I do believe Narcissa mentioned that to me once."

"Pinky!" she nearly yelped as a doily clad, brown eyed house-elf appeared. "You will take their robes Pinky." The elf did as she was told as Druella turned to lead them into her great room.

"Lucius," a soft voice said coming down the stairs. Severus turned his head to see Narcissa Black wearing pale green satin robes walking towards Lucius with her hand extended.

"Narcissa," the nearly speechless wizard whispered bending over to place a soft kiss on his fair maiden's hand. "This…is for you," he said returning to his upright position and giving her a single thornless magenta colored rose. Severus thought he was going to vomit from the romance he was witnessing. He glared at the love sick couple and then turned to follow Druella into the great room. Narcissa had her arm wrapped around Lucius's as he led her in a most formal fashion into the pathetically pink room.

"Do have a seat, tea?" the dutiful hostess asked.

"Oh, yes please," Severus said trying not to look appalled at the pink room with red couches and lace curtains.

"Mr. Malfoy I assume?" a portly and balding man said, removing his reading glasses and rising to his feet.

"Yes sir," Lucius said smiling. The two embraced one another and the older man gave two mock kisses to Lucius, one on each cheek. Severus assumed he'd be introduced shortly, so he rose from his station on the couch to face the older man.

"I'm Cygnus Black, good to meet you Lucius, I've known your father for some time, amazing you and I never met."

"Yes I believe you two have hunted together."

"We have, we killed that together," he said proudly pointing to the stuffed boar's head mounted on his wall atop his fire place. Both Severus and Narcissa made sickened faces.

"This is my friend from school, Severus Snape," Lucius announced from behind Severus, resting his hands on Severus's shoulders.

"Ah, Snape?" Cygnus asked turning to face the finely dressed wizard. "Don't know that name." Lucius shot Severus a cautious glance. Severus put his hands behind his back, looked straight in the man's eyes and informed him that his family is Romanian.

"Ah, very well then…" he said unconvinced. "Welcome to my home."

"Here's the tea, how do you take yours?" Druella asked Severus. He was surprised she served it herself and did not employ her house-elf to the task. "Milk and some honey," he said taking a seat. Lucius and Narcissa joined him on the sofa to his left.

Everyone was served their tea. Lucius and Narcissa sat hand in hand and whispered to each other. Lucius presented Narcissa with the bejeweled comb and she thanked him with a squeal, a hug and a meek kiss on the cheek.

"Oh dear, what a lovely comb, are those diamonds?" Druella asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"They are Madam," Lucius said with a proud smile.

"Oh, so lovely, do put it on sweetheart."

"Okay Mum," she said, allowing Lucius to lift her hair above her ear and place the comb in her silky pale blonde nest. Lucius seemed to savor every moment he was able to touch her and caress her hair.

"It's beautiful," Druella said.

"Seems you've found a good man there Narcissa," Cygnus remarked. Narcissa gave a very embarrassed smile to her parents before looking back timidly at Lucius.

"Oy, what are we all lookin' at here?" a tall, lovely looking black haired woman with large eyes asked entering the room in her bathrobe.

"Your sister received a lovely gift from Mr. Malfoy over here," Cygnus said.

"Let me see, that thing," she said leaning in and removing it from her sister's hair. "Hmm, it's all right I guess, if you fancy flowers and other girly shit I suppose."

"Bella, must you be so crude? We have company! Can't you at least put on some clothes?"

"Oh sure mummy, anything for company. Are those gems real?" she asked looking straight at Lucius while dropping the comb which Narcissa was able to catch before it hit the ground.

"They are," he said slowly and proudly.

"Hmm, payment for something good I imagine, hey sis?" Bella remarked, elbowing her sister in the arm.

"How dare you dishonor your sister like that!" Lucius roared fiercely, rising from his seat beside his girlfriend.

"What? We all know it _ain't_ free!" she mocked and then began to laugh a high pitched and most wicked laugh.

"Bella, upstairs at once! Dress yourself," Cygnus said again.

"Anything for you daddy," Bella toyed, leaning in and kissing her balding father right on top of his head before leaving the room. A moment later there was another knock at the door. Druella hurried off to greet more guests.

"I'm sorry, you know Bella, has to be the center of attention," Narcissa said as Lucius put the comb back where it belonged.

"It's quite all right. I can handle her. I can't on the other hand just sit and listen to her disgrace you," Lucius said looking down at his fine shoes.

"Lucius, really!" Narcissa laughed, apparently at his propriety.

"Auntie Druella!" the voice of a young boy said. Severus was still seated and could not see who was entering the house.

"Aunt Druella, always a pleasure," another voice, a familiar voice, spoke.

"Lucius!" Severus snapped.

"What?"

"Is Sirius Black coming?"

"Is that Snivellus?" the voice spoke, as the tall boy entered the room.

"Wonderful," Severus said crossing his arms at his chest.

"What is a Snivellus doing in my Aunt and Uncle's house? Do be careful Uncle, he'll leave a grease stain on your fine sofa."

"Shut up Sirius," Narcissa said. It was obvious to Severus that this was not going to be a pleasant day.

"Oh, I see you know each other?" Druella asked, entering the room with Regulus and their parent's in tow.

"Unfortunately, we do, 'cept he's in that _other_ House, not mine thank God." With his last response his father slapped him across the top of his head.

"Shut up Sirius, no one cares what you think, that _other_ House is the only good House in that pathetic school anyway," Regulus said stepping forward and approaching his Uncle, who was seated in the arm chair next to the sofa in which Severus occupied. "Happy Christmas Uncle!"

"Happy Christmas my dear Regulus!" he said embracing his nephew.

"Hi Severus, what are you doing here?" Regulus asked, sitting beside Severus.

"His bodyguard-boyfriend must have brought him," Sirius said receiving another slap, that time from his mother.

"What's all this racket?" the finally properly dressed Bellatrix said entering the room.

"Nothing, just your cousin here acting up as usual," Sirius's mother said.

"Ah, I see," Bellatrix said, flicking her much taller cousin on the forehead right between his eyes. "Who is that?" she asked, apparently noticing Severus for the first time.

"Oh this is a friend of Lucius's, Severus Snape," Druella said, as Sirius's parents looked on at the shy looking wizard.

"Snape? I've never heard of a Snape, did you bring a fuckin' mudblood into my house Lucius?"

"Bella! Language!" Cygnus said, giving Severus a curious look.

"No, he's no mudblood," Lucius said with a ferocious tone.

"Well I've never heard that name before, have you daddy?" she asked with a sudden fake innocent look on her face.

"No dear, his family is Romanian," Cygnus said.

"Vampire huh?" Sirius interrupted. "That explains it, and what's with the bangs pulled back? Ick, now I can see your face and I'm quite certain I'm going to be ill," Sirius said, swiftly moving away from his father's hand as it went in for yet another slap. He then laughed at his father's miss.

"It's daytime you moron…I'm no vampire," Severus said rolling eyes.

"Feisty little guy, half-blood then?" Bella asked. An outright lie would not work. They'd all find out sooner or later that there are no wizard Snape's in Romania.

"I am. My mother is a pureblood, from the Filch line."

"The Filch line! Interesting," Bella said rubbing her finger against her moistened bottom lip. "Sinon Filch 'ey?"

"Yes, the infamous Sinon Filch, and his wife, Gladys."

"The wifey he _murdered_…very interesting," she said almost seductively.

"Yes, he did murder her," he said looking straight at Sirius. He was never proud of that part of his family tree but in that moment, he thought it raised his status some.

"What are you wearing Snivellus?"

"If you call me Snivellus one more time, I'll hex the shit out you!" he said rising, wand at the ready.

"Now Severus, it's the holidays, let's all just try to get along and not hex anyone," Lucius said rising and grabbing Severus by his upper arm.

"Fine robes? Hand-me-downs? You almost look like a proper wizard!" Sirius boasted, finally sitting in the chair furthest from Severus.

"Almost," Severus sneered.

"Hey, did they show you the basement? They have the neatest basement, lots of books and stuff, games too, let's go and check it out," Regulus said in a coaxing tone.

"Good idea, go on Severus, we'll let you both know when brunch is ready," Lucius agreed in a careful manner.

Severus had not broken his stare once since Sirius entered the room. He kept his wand in his hand and walked passed the chair which held Sirius Black. Regulus led him down the stairs to the basement, where he hoped to remain until it was time to leave.

**AN: There is a picture of the Merlin I updated in my Live Journal and a picture of Regulus and Snape for the next chapter as well.**


	51. Away in a Basement

**Chapter Fifty One- Away in a…Basement**

**AN: Short chapter, so I'm uploaded two at once.**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Regulus led Severus down winding stair case to the basement. The floors were hard wood; there was a large fire place, some couches, books, old paintings and games.

Severus had never really spoken much to Regulus. As the brother of one of his enemies, he really did not trust the small boy much. Though he had seen and heard the boy speak up to his much taller brother on more than one occasion and was under the impression that the two were not close by any means.

Regulus had what looked like his book-bag with him. The two sat on the floor near the fire and Regulus rummaged through his bag.

"Here, you play Gobstones?" he asked holding out a set of golden and orange Gobstones.

"Sure," Severus said boredly. It was one thing his mother did teach him. She was rather good after all.

"I got this new set for Christmas. You have a set?"

"Mm hm," he casually shrugged.

"Look, I'm not my brother. My brother is an asshole. He's a bully. He's been bullying me since I was three. He told me once that I was adopted and that mum and dad never loved me, and I believed him! He tried to make me take an Unbreakable-Vow when I was seven to clean his room and make his bed everyday upon pain of death. Thank God mum walked in before he could do it!"

"Wow," Severus said sounding rather shocked. He had no idea Sirius was that vile, even to his own brother.

"I could go on for days. Once I caught him listening to Muggle music on the wireless and I told on him, so he put a potion in my pumpkin juice that turned my face purple for a month! Turned me off to pumpkin forever."

Severus cackled some and set up his Gobstones. The two played and Severus royally kicked Regulus's ass.

"Wow, you're really good at this," Regulus said, aiming his smaller Gobstone at one of Severus's but missing.

"Nice set, the acid is good. I like the color, they look like Jupiter."

"Yeah, they are neat looking. What colors are yours?"

"Green-blue, really pretty, has silver on them, but my acid is way worse than yours. Mine require ointments and healing spells."

"Shit! Where did you get them?"

"I dunno," he said shrugging his shoulders, "they were mums."

After thirty minutes the two switched to wizard's chess and more small talk. Small talk that Severus quickly noticed, he did not mind.

"Ever played wizard's billiards?" Severus asked.

"No, but I've wanted to."

"Lucius has a table at his house, it's really fun."

"Why is he hanging out with you? I mean he's a seventh year!"

"I know, and I don't know why. I can't figure it out to save my life," Severus said clobbering Regulus yet again at another game. "You don't pay much attention or have much aptitude for games do you?"

"I'm okay, you're just better, that's all. I don't spend a lot of time playing them really. Sirius and I never play anything together, neither do my cousins here."

"Well they're girls and much older than you."

"Yeah, who'd want to hang out with a girl? I mean they are only good for one thing," he said with a wicked look in his deep blue eyes.

"Some girls are fun to be with…one thing? How old are you again?"

"I'm twelve; well I mean I'll be twelve. My birthday is in six days. When did you turn thirteen?"

"I didn't. I will shortly though. New Years Day huh?"

"Yeah, my birthday is a holiday every year!"

"By the way, girl's can be good for more than one thing," Severus said shocked to hear someone younger than him talk about girls like that. He didn't even think about girls like that…yet.

"Yeah, name it? They are loud, prissy, complaining all the time. If all girls were like Miss Posy then I'd be friends with all of them," Regulus said, resetting his broken chess pieces after his defeat.

"You know Miss Posy?" Severus quickly asked.

"You know her too?" Regulus said, suddenly looking very happy.

"Yeah, her Potions Shop."

"She has a Potions Shop? Wow, I thought she just ran a Quidditch Shop."

"Quidditch Shop? Really? What the hell does she do in there?" Severus asked, quite intrigued.

Regulus suddenly turned red and began to laugh a wicked laugh similar to his cousin Bella's.

"She sticks a broom stick up her…"

"Never mind!" Severus interrupted. "I get the picture. I _really_ get the picture."

"Quaffles too!"

"Let me guess, and Golden Snitch also?" Severus said sarcastically.

"No, no, no! But she does have a Golden-Snatch!" Regulus said laughing so hard he snorted. He was rolling around on the floor, grabbing his belly and laughing so hard Severus thought one of the adults would be coming down to shut him up shortly. "Ahh…what does she do with potions?"

"Um…stirs."

Severus's response was met with more rolling laughter. This kid, like another perverted and overly horny kid he knew, was easily amused.

They discussed the joys and wonders of puberty. Regulus's knowledge of the subject was as advanced as Severus's but far less clinical. It seemed that he overheard his older brother or perhaps one of his cousins talk about the subject.

Why Severus was mocked by Lily, Lucius and even Lupin for his crude and foul language was a mystery. Regulus cussed as much and used just as coarse of words, as did Sirius, as did Bellatrix, as did each of his roommates and nearly all of his House mates. In fact the only people who didn't use foul language on a regular basis were Lily, Lucius and Lupin. And he'd heard words escape their lips as well.

Soon they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Druella wearing a warm smile.

"Okay you two, brunch is served. We're all eating in the main dining room," she said kneeling down next to her beloved nephew.

"Do we have to go?" Regulus whined.

"Well," she said cautiously, glancing over at Severus to try to read his reaction. "You may bring your plates down here if you like," she said kissing Regulus on the forehead.

"Great, thanks!" Regulus said bouncing up and following her to the main floor.

Everyone was seated in the dining room but they went to the kitchen where the same house-elf he saw earlier was working away. Severus piled his plate with French toast, spinach and cheese quiche, (something he'd never had before), shrimp cocktail, various fruits, crepes stuffed with chocolate, Eggs Benedict, artichokes stuffed with goat cheese, chocolate covered strawberries, lobster salad and smoked salmon. He had two full plates and carried his cutlery and napkin in his mouth.

They made their way back down the stairs and began their feast. Regulus got nearly everything Severus did but also had sausages, prime rib, and sliced turkey. The house-elf brought them down two heaping mugs of butter beer, another first for Severus and a tray containing slices of chocolate cake, berry torte and various chocolate candies.

"Um, I don't want any butter beer," Severus said to the elf before she left.

"Oh, what do you want sir?"

"Just water, thanks."

"Can I have your butter beer?" Regulus asked, his mouth full of prime rib. Severus nodded and handed the boy his mug.

Severus had eaten more in the last week than he had all year. And nearly all of it was new to him. He found he didn't care for the smoked salmon much but adored the lobster salad. He couldn't eat enough of the chocolate crepe and strawberries. He removed the ham from his Eggs Benedict and enjoyed each oozing and buttery bite. He'd never had an artichoke or goat cheese, but found he liked them. He shared his with Regulus who was apprehensive but did try some.

After they were so stuffed, they needed a nap. The two lay on the floor, with large plush pillows beneath their heads, shoving chocolate cake and berry torte into their mouths using their bare hands. They rolled over onto their sides to face each other and talked about various hexes they'd seen or done. They discussed Hogwarts, Quidditch some which naturally bored Severus, girls, boobs and all the great witches and wizards to come from their fine House.

Despite their youth and exuberance, both boys fell asleep. It was simply too much food and the boys did make pigs of themselves. They awoke some time later when they heard footsteps again, that time it was Lucius.

"What are you two up to down here?"

"Nothing, what time is it Lucius?" Severus asked, rising from his position on the floor.

"It's four thirty. We're leaving soon," Lucius said with a saddened look on his face.

"Good, I want a bath…and that bed," Severus said stretching his arms. He was still tired and not used to sleeping on the floor.

They all said their good-byes, which took an hour. Sirius made no further attempt to insult Severus but did give him many dirty looks and shot him the bird more than once. He thanked his hosts and followed Lucius from the house. Narcissa was on his arm, apparently escorting him to the front gate.

"Miss Black, may I kiss you?" Lucius asked.

"Of course," she replied. Lucius leaned in and gave her a tiny and quite dry peck on the lips. The kiss Severus shared with Lily was far more passionate than that!

"You call _that_ a kiss Lucius?" Narcissa mocked. Lucius's eyes widened and his smile grew, along with something else probably.

"Severus, would you mind, oh…heading that way and I'll catch up?" Lucius asked, pointing down the hill. He obviously wanted some alone time with her. Severus nodded and slowly made his way down hill.

Severus was all the way down the hill when he heard that characteristic wicked laugh of Bellatrix Black, followed by some teasing, followed by Lucius rushing down the hill, catching up with Severus.

"What happened?" Severus asked.

"Her sister, I really hate that woman."

"How was it?"

"How was what?" Lucius asked, the _'lumnos'_ from his wand exposing his lifted brow and coy expression.

"Must not have been that good then," Severus said, the slightest grin forming on his thin lips.

"What do you know of kissing a woman?"

"More than you apparently, did you slip her the tongue?"

"The what? Severus, really. You need to grow up," he said turning to face Severus to Apparate them back to the Manor.

"I'm twelve. What do you expect?"

"More tact."

"Guess you didn't then," Severus said in a cocky and mischievous tone. The Manor was magically lit and looked even grander at night. The two walked in silence for a moment before Lucius spoke.

"Fine. I did, are you happy?"

"I am, was it good?"

"What do you think?" Lucius asked with a sick smile on his face.

"I think you probably need to borrow my Miss Posy's Potions Shop tonight but I left her at home."

"No need Mr. Snape, I had _Miss Posy's Dis-Robes Shop_. It was highly overrated."

Severus giggled. The fact that Lucius had even looked at porn made him laugh, but also instantly endeared him to the prudish wizard.

**AN: There is art work for this chapter on my Live Journal.**


	52. Miss Volques

**Chapter Fifty Two- Miss Volques**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

"Someday Severus, when you mature some more, you'll stop gawking at Miss Posy, which is absurd by the way, and focus on a real woman."

"She is absurd, but I enjoy her. Did you know she owned a Quidditch Shop too?"

"What can I say Mr. Snape…she gets around."

Severus laughed some more. Lucius making a joke was a rare and special thing; it was something to be savored.

"And by the way, I have kissed a woman; well she's not a woman yet. Perhaps she is. She's a girl becoming a woman," Severus volunteered. He quickly remembered that Lucius did not like Lily and wanted Severus to have nothing to do with her. Why did he say what he just said? All the romance talk simply reminded him of Lily, which reminded him of their forbidden kiss.

"I know, you mentioned it once."

"I did? I did…forgot that I told you before."

"You seemed quite pleased with yourself, until the tart told you she was using you to practice on."

Maybe Lily being a mudblood wasn't the only reason Lucius wanted Severus to steer clear of Lily. She had the capability of tearing his heart out with a butcher knife, dicing it into potions ingredients and then force feeding it back to him.

"I was pleased with myself…and she's no tart, she's twelve! It was nothing…"

"Nothing my aristocratic arse Mr. Snape," the sound of self mockery and the swear really shocked Severus. "You fancy her, deeply. You bought her that comb not because she is your chummy mate but because you have a crush on her."

Lucius was right. Denying it was pointless, so he just kept his mouth shut.

They entered the manor where Dobby was waiting to take their cloaks. Eating was the last thing Severus wanted to do, but it seemed Lucius was hungry. He followed Lucius to the great room where Lucius ordered the house-elves to bring him some light fare for dinner.

"Why do you like her so?" Lucius asked after swallowing his cucumber sandwich.

"Why do you like Narcissa?"

"I asked you first."

_Shit_.

"Well, um. She's my mate and…"

"Get over that. I know she's your mate! You have a deep and obvious crush on the girl, tell me why."

"Oh, well…I don't really know. I mean, she's really pretty and…she's truly kind to me for no real reason."

"No reason?" Lucius asked pouring Severus a cup of chamomile tea.

"Yeah," he said taking a sip. "She doesn't need to be my friend, she wants to be my friend."

"I see," Lucius responded, sounding slightly offended. "And do I _need_ to be your friend?"

"Honestly Lucius, I don't know why you want to be my friend. I'm just a lowly second year, I'm not rich like you, not a pureblood…how does being friends with me benefit you?"

Lucius put down his cup down and sat back with his hands crossed at his knees.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I simply enjoy the pleasure of your company?"

"No."

"Ah, I see. Well, I will admit, when I first laid eyes on you, I did think that you appeared rather lost and…different from the rest of us. I thought you needed a little fine-tuning and you seemed open to my offers. Also you helped me in my courting of Narcissa, which Mr. Snape is a debt I can never repay."

"You're welcome."

"I look at you, and I see an enormously powerful wizard in the making. One that will be a _great_ asset."

"Asset, to whom?" Severus asked finishing his cup of tea.

"Whom? Oh, uh, why the wizarding world in general, that's who."

Severus smiled and pondered his bath and bed more.

"So why do you like Narcissa?"

"Why not? She's from a fine family for starters," he said as Severus sneered. "She's lovely. Her eyes are so familiar and kind. She's not loud and over the top like Bella and not stupid and weak like Andromeda. We have a lot in common. She's simply put…perfect."

"Excuse me Master," the nervous Dobby said entering the room with a silver platter in his hand.

"What?" Lucius nearly shouted.

"A message for you sir," Dobby said, placing the tray within Lucius's reach.

Lucius took the message from the tray and shot Dobby a fierce look.

"Did you iron your hands today yet?"

"Dobby did sir."

"Good, go on!"

"Iron his hands Lucius?"

"Pre-emptive…" Lucius said trailing off to read his letter. His expression turned worse as he read on. "Damn it," he said staring into the fire and putting the letter down on his lap.

"What's wrong?"

Lucius responded by continuing to stare into the fire while holding out the letter for Severus to read.

_Lucius,_

_I will be returning tomorrow and I'm bringing Miss Volques with me. You will extend every courtesy to her and treat her with the utmost respect while she visits our fine home. Also, thank her for the lovely Christmas present. Do not disappoint me Lucius._

_Father _

"Oh, guess I should leave tonight then?" Severus asked, not wanting to intrude on family stuff.

"What? Leave?" Lucius said, breaking out of his stare. "No, you will not. I prefer you stay actually. Can not believe I have to entertain that woman!"

"I can't believe your fathers' whore is coming and you have to thank her for that atrocious gift."

Lucius sneered slightly which turned into a tiny smile.

Severus retired to his room and the comfort of his searing hot bath. He once again fell asleep and awoke all pruned. He got into his pajamas and went straight to the inviting bed.

When Severus awoke he dressed in his typical black sweater and trousers and made his way downstairs. Lucius was dressed in casual robes, a first that Severus had witnessed. His hair was tied back in a simple black sash. He was already seated and eating his French toast when Severus sat down to join him.

Over the last few days Severus had tried every kind of tea known to man, he decided green was his favorite in the daytime and chamomile in the evening. The two sat and ate in silence until the green Merlin finally became the morning's topic.

"That repulsive Merlin showed up again. I stuffed him in a drawer and when I awoke, there he was standing on my nightstand again."

"I'm sorry, what an evil gift."

"Indeed," Lucius said sipping his black coffee. "She's a most wicked woman."

"How long has your father been fuc…courting her?" Severus asked, trying to be polite.

"He met the whore at a conference in Geneva about six months ago. He's visited her in Albania several times since then. I believe they have parchment-sex often enough for their relationship to be considered somewhat serious."

"Parchment-sex?" Severus was honestly intrigued. No wonder he got a two-way parchment for Narcissa.

--

Around two-thirty in the afternoon the front doors opened and Abraxas Malfoy and Verunia Volques entered the grand foyer. Lucius and Severus were there to greet them as Dobby helped them out of their cloaks.

Miss Volques was a short and stout woman with brown hair, brown eyes and short stubby fingers. For some reason Severus noticed straight away that she had her wand out. She was the polar opposite of Lucius's mother. Abraxas looked similar to Lucius but more sculpted. He was also tall, taller than Lucius, with much darker blond hair, deeper blue eyes and slightly darker skin. He, like his son, was handsomely dressed in the finest gray and silver robes. Miss Volques's were plum and magenta and quite repulsive. She just didn't seem to be in Abraxas's caste system.

"Father, Miss Volques…welcome," Lucius said extending his hand to the repulsive woman. She stood in her place and stared at the angry but confident looking boy. She had a fake smile on her face and wore an expression that stated she was sizing him up. She extended her hand for him to kiss and giggled slightly when he did. After he greeted the whore he turned to face his father. His father opened his arms to his only child and the two shared the most uncomfortable looking hug Severus had ever witnessed.

"Father, Miss Volques, this is my friend Severus Snape, a friend of mine from Hogwarts," Lucius said aiming his arm in the direction of the nervous twelve year old.

"Severus Snape? Snape, never heard that name," Abraxas said walking closer to Severus. "How old are you?"

Behind Abraxas Lucius shot Severus a funny look. Apparently Severus wasn't the only one who thought their odd friendship was not age appropriate.

"Thirteen."

"Thirteen? Hmm, Snape. Who is your father?" Abraxas said crossing his arms.

"He's…no one. We're Romanian, I'm related to the Filches also."

"Ah, the Filches, yes. Not a wealthy family but a rather infamous one," Abraxas said in a more friendly pitch. Severus smiled and looked over at the whore who was giving him a look as if he was a bum off the street.

"Meet my lady friend, Miss Verunia Volques."

"Madam," Severus said giving her a slight bow. She left her spot, approached him and extended her chubby hand. Surely she didn't mean for him to kiss it! She did. He obliged and then made a face after she and Abraxas left the room. Lucius also rolled his eyes and the two followed the odd looking couple to the great room.

The four sat and were served tea, sandwiches and biscuits. The whore, who Severus was quickly labeling the fat and ugly whore, tore into the food and slurped her tea. Lucius continued to roll his eyes and his father caught him in the act. He was given a stern look and then smiled instead.

"Miss Volques, thank you so much for the…interesting Christmas present."

"Ah Lucius," she said in her deep, heavily accented voice, "I'm so glad you like him. Have you noticed anything funny about him?"

"Funny, no. Different yes. He tends to…follow me around."

"Yes," she said hurling in laughter, "I cast the _following_ spell myself!" Abraxas quickly joined her in the laughter, which made Lucius even angrier. He looked as if he was going to implode but he kept his phony and stiff smile and said as little as possible.

"Lucius, I have good news. Miss Volques and I are to be married. This spring we think," Abraxas announnced.

"What?" Lucius asked, choking on his Earl Gray, his smile suddenly vanishing from his face.

"We are getting married…son!" Miss Volques winked, still giggling. "And this is to be my home!"

"I see," Lucius remarked, looking over her head to the portrait of his mother above the fire place.

"Dobby!" Abraxas yelled in a harsh tone similar to the one Lucius usually used to summon the elf.

"Yes Master?"

"Champagne, three glasses," he said winking at Severus.

"Three?" Miss Volques asked.

"The child is too young to drink."

"Oh where I come from, children often drink."

"Very well, make it four…" Abraxas said.

"No, really. No thanks, I uh, don't want to drink. Tea is fine," Severus interrupted.

Abraxas smiled and informed the elf that three glasses were all that were required.

The four sat in silence until they heard the pop of the cork. Dobby poured the three drinks and Abraxas stood to face his fiancé.

"To my lovely bride to be!" Abraxas said toasting his fat and ugly whore. He and Verunia drank while Lucius glared at them and refused.

"Tomorrow, Wallace and Vyxnard arrive," Abraxas stated taking his second sip.

"Who? Lucius asked his father.

"They are my son's," Verunia answered. "They are close to your age, twins. They are fifteen," she said taking another sip as Lucius's mouth dropped.

"This house is yours now my dear Verunia, please feel free to decorate it however you like," Abraxas said rising, taking his whore's hand and leading her upstairs.

"Wife? Sons?" Lucius whispered into Severus's ear. He was red, he was sweating and he looked murderous. Lucius Malfoy was not having a good day.

**AN: Yup, art work for this one too, on my Live Journal.**


	53. She Prefers Aubergine

**Chapter Fifty Three- She Prefers Aubergine**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

"Wallace and Vyxnard?" Lucius whispered to Severus. "This is absur…lutley wonderful news!" he said as his father shot him a fierce glance.

Abraxas, regal and tyrannical looking stopped to leer down at his son, who suddenly looked rather small.

"Lucius, a word please?" he asked motioning him into his office. Verunia and Severus were left to wait outside in the hallway. Severus stood with his hands crossed behind his back and pretended to admire the paintings on the wall. Verunia had her ear to the door which was of no matter since Abraxas had a deep and booming voice.

"You better mind your attitude Lucius, I mean it! You will show her the respect she deserves!" the not so muffled voice of Abraxas stated through the walls. Verunia was making highly animated faces. She lifted her brows and mock-laughed when Abraxas would yell and would make overly shocked and insulted faces when Lucius would defend himself.

"Marry her? Mum's only been dead for four years!"

"Nearly five, don't be so dramatic. She won't take the place of your mother Lucius. Besides you are a grown man now and this should not impact your life in any way!"

"Has there been talk of a prenuptial agreement?" Lucius asked in a seething tone. Miss Volques responded with her mouth forming the shape on an "O" and then a giggle.

"That is none of your concern."

The door opened and Miss Volques quickly moved back to appear as if she heard nothing and Severus turned to face the red faced Lucius. She took Abraxas's arm to resume their brief tour on the way to the bedroom. Lucius looked livid, his eyes were red and he appeared to have the beginnings of a tear welling in his eye.

Lucius and Severus remained in the hallway and watched the two older love-birds walk up the grand staircase. Severus assumed Abraxas would show the whore to her own room but no, they both entered the first room on the right and closed the door.

Lucius, using his forearm to dry his falling tear, stormed up the stairs and slammed his door.

Severus did not know what to do or where to go. He walked up the stairs on the way to his room but decided to check on Lucius instead. He knocked but got no answer. He simply entered to find Lucius kneeling on the floor, his body facing his bed, his entire head pressed down into the mattress with his arms wrapped around crowning it. He was weeping violently.

Severus did not know what to do. He felt very uncomfortable. A good friend would go and talk to him and give him a hug. He was not a hugger. He'd only been hugged a couple of times and never given one to anyone. He did not know what to say to a love-sick rich boy whose mother was dead and his father was remarrying. Lucius was an adult, he did not have to live there with them, and this shouldn't be that big of a deal. He simply shouldn't be that upset. But clearly he was.

Severus turned to leave when he heard the low toned and weepy voice of Lucius ask him to stay.

"Lucius?" he said kneeling down next to him. Severus rested his head on the bed and faced the tearful wizard. Lucius turned his wet face and tried to wipe his tears and snot, with his shirt sleeve. "Merlin! Go get him some toilet paper," Severus said as the jade statue jumped from the nightstand, wobbled into the washroom and came back with the entire roll. Severus tore off several squares and offered them to Lucius. "See, he's good for something."

"He's a spy and sent here to infuriate me."

"I think she was sent here to infuriate you. Why does your father dislike you so much?"

Lucius paused to blow his nose and wipe away the tears.

"I don't know. I've never been good enough, smart enough, or athletic enough. I didn't make the Quidditch team but I did make it as a Prefect but he's angry I'm not Head Boy."

"Being a Prefect is good, you're in that stupid Slug Club, that's gotta count for something."

"It does not though," he said staring into his bed. He spoke slow and uneasy. He was clearly finding it difficult to speak without choking up. Tears began to pour again and he began to bawl. "I want my mother!" he wept beginning to shiver now. His cries were quickly eclipsed by screams and howls coming from his father's room. Lucius glanced up in the direction of his door with a look of rage on his face. "Cast a silencing charm for Christ sakes!" he shouted.

He quickly recessed his head back into his mattress and arms and continued to bawl. Severus was still unsure what to do, so he put his hand on Lucius's shoulder and patted it. He looked over and noticed the Merlin, sitting belly down on the bed, his chin resting on his fisted hand, staring deeply at the crying boy. Severus shot him a fierce glare and the Merlin laughed.

Lucius lifted his head to breathe and was nearly nose to nose with the Merlin. The Merlin smiled and waved, to which Lucius knocked it clear across the room, its rolling body landing near the fire place. Severus used his wand to throw the Merlin into the roaring fire. The Merlin began to jump and leap about in the fire. The two boys heard squeals come from the fire place. High pitched and very wicked sounding squeals.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" the Merlin shrieked. Severus began to giggle and looked over to see Lucius laughing through his tears.

Suddenly the flaming Merlin leapt from the fire and ran into the bathroom.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" the Merlin yelped. The two heard him turn the faucet on and jump into the sink. A steam sound came from the bathroom along with an "Ah," sound. Soon the Merlin was walking back to the bed where he resumed his pose, only after sticking his tongue out at Severus. Severus though thoroughly annoyed, did snicker some before turning to face the appalled Lucius.

"I have to get out of here," he said rising. He stormed out of the room with Severus in tow. Severus followed him to the great room where Lucius took a fist full of floo powder.

"Cygnus Black House," he said before dropping the powder. Severus did not know what to do, so he followed Lucius.

The two arrived unannounced to find Druella sitting near the fire doing her needle work. She looked shocked and then concerned when she saw that Lucius looked most disheveled. His hair had fallen out of the sash, he was wearing trousers and a loose fitting outer robes and his face was bright red, highlighting his blood shot eyes.

"I apologize for coming unannounced. I uh…may I see Narcissa?"

"Yes," Druella said as Narcissa entered the room.

"Lucius? Oh my God what's the matter?" Narcissa asked sounding very concerned. Lucius remained speechless; he no doubt did not wish to break down in front of her parents. "Severus?"

"Well, uh, Merlin for starters," Severus replied.

"Merlin?" she asked sounding quite perplexed.

"Can we talk alone?" Lucius asked, taking both of her hands into his. She nodded and led him upstairs.

Severus remained back in the living room, standing where he entered just in front of the fire place.

"Dear do come in. I'm sorry but my husband and I are due at my cousin's house right now. Please help yourself to our books and wait for your friend down here," she said with a kind smile. She and Cygnus entered the floo and left Severus alone to fend for himself.

--

About an hour had passed and Severus had just taken a seat on the sofa and stared off into space. He was nearly asleep when Narcissa's lovely sister Bellatrix decided to awaken him.

"Oy! What are you doing here?" she screeched, nearly scaring him to death.

"Oh um, well Lucius is upstairs with Narcissa and…"

"And…what? He comes here to fuck my sister and leave you down here to wait for him?" she asked with a phony innocent look on her face. "Does he normally take long? I wouldn't think he would," she asked looking down at her nails as if she was trying to clean them.

"Um, no. He's not _fucking_ your sister. He's talking to her."

"Oh is that what they are calling it these days, I must be out of touch."

Severus glared at her. He did not like her. She was arrogant and stuck-up. He did not understand why she hated Lucius so much.

"I don't hear any moaning today, must not be _that_ good! I knew he'd be a lousy lay, I kept tellin' her…"

"I said they are not doing that!" he said with more conviction. At least he desperately hoped they were not after his defending their honor for the second time.

"Oooh," she said with raised brows and a seductive gleam in her eyes. "Well then, why are you two here then? Hm? If not for that, then for what?" she nearly whispered coming within inches of Severus's over sized nose. "Would someone tell me why the fuck a half-blood is sitting in my living room for a second day in a row?" she shouted as if she had an audience.

She quickly arose and looked around the room for her answer. "No? No, no one can tell me? Pity," she said in a lower tone, once again lowering herself within inches of the frightened but not showing it boy. "It's bad enough my sister disgraced the Black name by marrying that mudblood, I won't have you sully it further by contaminating my fine sofa with your filthy, mangy, disgusting and low pedigree…" she trailed off into his ear. "Get out now before I break you in half," she said staring deeply into his eyes.

He did not want to return to the Manor as his reception there would be worse than at her house. He could not go outside, so he wandered up the stairs and hoped to find Narcissa's room. The house was not too big as there were only three doors on one side and two on the other. Three of the doors were open, which left only two to guess from.

He knocked and entered one, which turned out to be painted deep green and was empty. He quickly closed the door and knocked on the second door. No one said anything so he slowly opened the door. He desperately hoped Lucius and all his prude-ness was still intact and they were not having sex. Sure enough, they were not. They were fully clothed. Lucius was crying silently with his face pressed up against Narcissa's chest, her chin resting on the top of his head. She cradled her arms around him and was stroking his hair and gently rocking back and fourth.

"Um, sorry, I knocked."

"Severus, what are you doing here?" Narcissa gently said in barely a whisper.

"Well, that woman told me I had to get out of her house because I'm a lowly and mangy half-blood. I can't go outside because I didn't bring my cloak and I didn't want to return to the Manor without Lucius…"

"Who told you that?" Narcissa asked looking quite displeased. Lucius had raised his head from what looked like the most comfortable spot on Earth and looked rather angry as well.

"Bellatrix," Severus said looking down. It was true, he was just a mere half-blood and he was probably devaluing their property value just from being there, but he had no mange!

"Pay no attention to her! This is my house too, and my parents. She has no say, just because she's unmarried she thinks she runs this place."

"I should be leaving, it was rude of me to just come through like that, I simply didn't know where else to go," Lucius said looking down and leaning his head against her collar bone again.

"You can stay, you both can stay," she said running her fingers through his fine platinum hair once again.

"Believe me I desire nothing more than to stay here…with you…but we should go."

"I'm surprised that intrepid Merlin didn't follow you here Lucius," she said leaning in to kiss Lucius on his forehead.

"Honestly, so am I. Come on Severus, we need to get back."

"Bye, and I'll see you both next week!" she said rising to walk them to the door of her pale blue room. Lucius leaned in and bestowed a deeply passionate kiss on her right in front of Severus. Severus did not know what to do, he tried looking up, looking down, but the kissy sounds and wet-sucky noises were simply too much. He decided in the end to just take a peek at the two who were so tightly intertwined they did not hear Bella walking up the stairs.

"Ooooh, you two! Very sexy indeed! He looks like he's about to suck your pretty face right off Cissy," Bella said erupting into her characteristic evil laugh. The two stopped kissing long enough to glance over at her and give her a dirty look. "Oh and in front of the budding man-child too, how perverted," she said winking at Severus. "What are you, some kind of voyeur?" she asked the embarrassed Severus before laughing again.

"Shut up Bella!" Narcissa yelled as she slammed her door.

"_Come_ Severus," he said with anger in his voice, leading Severus down the stairs.

"I don't know, did he Lucy?" she asked again laughing.

"You are a perverted and sick woman Bella. You are hardly worthy of the Black name," Lucius sneered.

"Perhaps some day my last name will be Voldemort!" she said slamming her bedroom door.

"Who?" Severus asked, never hearing that name mentioned in pureblood circles.

"No one, we must get back, it's near dinner time," he said stepping into the fire place.

--

They returned and dressed for dinner. Severus wore Lucius's hand-me-down robes and met him downstairs at seven. The two sat in silence until Verunia and Abraxas joined them thirty minutes later.

"Who did the decorating?" she asked walking into the room with a sour look on her face and her wand back in her hand.

"My first wife," Abraxas said taking a seat and looking at the picture of the first Mrs. Malfoy.

"I see, never cared for yellow much. I think this room would look far better if it were aubergine don't you darling?"

Once again Lucius nearly choked on his tea. Severus made a face as well. The room would look horrible if it were purple.

"What ever you say my dear," Abraxas said admiring her full form as she walked about the room.

"That will have to go," she said pointing at the portrait of Mrs. Malfoy.

"Absolutely not!" Lucius roared, jumping to his feet.

"Lucius," Abraxas warned.

"This is absurd, this is mother's home! You can not remove her painting!"

"Lucius," he warned a second time.

"I will not stand for it! She is a succubus!"

"A sucu-what?" she asked in an inquisitive tone.

"A demon-bitch from hell that sucks the souls of men, wealthy men to be exact!" he screamed standing only mere inches from her face.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy!" Abraxas shouted rising from his seat. Severus jumped from the couch and ran to the other side of the room. He'd seen that look many times on the face of Tobias Snape and it was never a good thing. His whore did not seem offended, as she covered her mouth in a feudal attempt to hide her laughter.

"Honey, hold on. Lucius, I'm not going to replace your mother. Your father told me all about her. Lovely woman!" she said admiring the painting. "But this will be my home and I can't have the last Mrs. Malfoy staring at me all day."

"Dobby!" Lucius screeched.

"Master?"

"Remove this painting…and hang it up over the fire place in my room."

Dobby first looked over at Mr. Malfoy senior, who nodded before removing the painting.

"Oh yes and Lucius, regarding your room. I noticed you and Mr. Snape have the two largest rooms with the nicest views."

"No, all of the rooms are the same size," Lucius corrected.

"Yes, well only yours has windows on both walls, with lovelier views. You don't live here Lucius, and my sons are home schooled and will live here; I wish them to have the rooms with the better views. Dobby, please move that portrait to one of the other rooms, which ever Lucius wants."

"That has been my room since birth!" he snarled. For a well brought up gentleman, Lucius certainly could unravel and look almost brutal.

"Lucius, remain in your room until the holidays end. We'll install you elsewhere when you return for Easter. Also, you are a man now, don't you want your own flat after you leave Hogwarts?" his father asked.

"Fine!" Lucius shouted, ignoring his father and storming passed Severus in the direction of the stair case.

Severus was trying to look as invisible as possible. Despite his hunger he had no desire to dine with Mr. Malfoy and Miss Volques. He quietly followed Lucius up the stairs and hearing the ferocity at which Lucius slammed his door, he decided to retire to his own quarters and have a house-elf deliver his dinner there.


	54. And a Happy New Years

**Chapter Fifty Four- ...And a Happy New Year**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Lucius remained in his room all night. Severus had dinner in his bathtub and then retired by the fire with a book before falling asleep around three in the morning. At six in the morning there was a knock at the pre-teen's door. He turned over and glared at the door and then went back to sleep. A moment later there was another knock, followed by the door opening.

A tallish dark haired boy in very obtuse robes entered the room, walked right passed the bed and opened the curtains.

"I like this room mama."

"Good Vyxnard. It's yours," the voice of Verunia said as Severus finally lifted his head from the welcoming pillow.

"Oh good morning Mr. Snap. This is my son Vyxnard and this will be his room as soon as Dobby moves you that is," she said with an evil smile as the house-elf mentioned entered the room and began moving Severus out.

"What time is it?" the groggy boy asked.

"It's six in the morning Mr. Snap. Rise and shine!"

"It's Snape not Snap," he corrected in a vicious tone. The two Albanian's stood with their arms crossed at their chest and stared at him. He got out of bed and walked to this bathroom or what once was his bathroom.

"Pay him no mind, he's a lowly half-blood," he heard her say in her native tongue. Some of the finest dark text's come from Albania and he understood enough of the language to know what she was saying.

"Why is he here then?" the boy asked his mother also in his native language.

"A friend of Lucius. I think he's doing it just to anger his father. Lucius knows how his father feels about _them_."

"Won't _He_ be angry when he finds out a half-hlood is here?" Vyxnard asked.

Severus made sure to pee as softly and slowly as possible so he could hear them talk more. Who was '_He_'?

"Yes of course son, _He_ probably will. This boy is nothing. Once I'm Mrs. Malfoy he won't be stepping foot in this house ever again. Neither will Lucius if he does not join us."

"Let's just kick him out then. I don't want to sleep in the same bed a filthy half-blood slept in," the boy whined.

"Oh I know dear," she said. Severus left the bathroom and made sure not to brush his teeth or wash his hands or lower the toilet seat. Verunia was hugging her son who looked utterly disgusted to be seen in the presence of such a scum bag.

Severus got right up in the woman's face, which was simple since she was the same height as he. He was inches from her nose when he decided to speak in her native language.

"You may burn the sheets in ephagy now," he breathed right onto her face. He knew his morning breath was as offensive as any others and wanted to be sure she got a nice good whiff before he left the room.

It appeared Dobby had vanished with his bags and he was not about to go searching for them. He knocked on Lucius's door and opened it when there was no answer. Lucius was sleeping on his side with his back to the door. His long hair was braided and tied in the back.

"Hmm?" Lucius groaned.

"I've been kicked out of my room and I have no idea where Dobby installed me. Can I come in?"

"Hmm," he groaned more agreeably.

Severus approached the bed and got beneath the covers. It was a king sized bed and Lucius was way on the other side. Severus had never shared a bed before with anyone and suddenly felt nervous and uncomfortable. He was also tired and cranky and just wanted more rest. He rolled over on his side so he was not facing Lucius and noticed the Merlin standing straight up with a smile on his face. Second thought, face down beneath the pillow is an awfully comfortable position too.

Severus was awakened several hours later when the sound of a long stream of urine made him open his eyes. He would have thought that Lucius would be the type to close the door being the prude he was. Severus emerged from beneath the blankets and pillow and stretched out his arms. The clock said ten. He heard the faucet go and then saw Lucius in his pajamas walking out of the washroom.

"What are you doing here?" Lucius asked while tying his bathrobe.

"I've been here for hours. I was kicked out of my room, remember?"

"Oh," Lucius said with a mystified look on his face. "I thought that was a dream."

"More like a nightmare."

"That whore kicked you out?" Lucius asked sitting on the bed near Severus but not near enough to be the second person nearly knocked out from his morning breath that day. "What did she say?"

"She and her kid came in at six in the morning, six! And had Dobby pack my stuff and told me to leave. Then they started speaking in Albanian and talking about how they don't know why a half-blood was allowed in this house and how he didn't want to sleep in my bed."

"You understand Albanian?"

"I do, well I understand enough. They said that all half-bloods were scum, and 'bout you following _Him_ or else…"

"They are insane Severus. Pay no attention to them."

"Who's _Him_?"

"No one…pay them no mind."

"Some Albanian wizard?" Severus asked. He had a feeling Lucius knew _Him _or knew of _Him_ and he wanted more information on said _Him_.

"No, do you ever give up?" he asked. Severus shot him a blank stare and lifted one brow. "_He's _British and _He's_ a great and powerful wizard. _He_ lived there for a time."

"_He _knows I'm here?" Severus asked.

"Well…_He_ most likely does not. It's nothing, they are horrible people. Pay them no attention."

"This makes no sense."

"I know, pay_ Him_ no mind. Again, ignore it. Let's find where Dobby installed you and have some breakfast."

--

Wallace and Vyxnard were identical twins with identical personalities. They were pompous, rude, and arrogant. If it's one thing Severus hated it was arrogance. Dinner was uncomfortable. The only people who spoke were Verunia and her sons to each other.

Severus could hardly eat his mushroom soup. Lucius did not eat a single bite and even Abraxas looked uncomfortable. He was probably uneasy because a disgusting half-blood was seated near by draining his appetite away.

Lucius insisted that Severus room with him for the duration of his stay. He told Severus he just did not want to be alone.

His room was identical to Severus's former one but with the windows facing west instead of east. His room was not cream colored like Severus's was, instead it was a very deep garnet colored with black furniture. His bathroom had black marble and gold fixtures. His closet was the same size and packed with multicolored robes, shoes, hats, cloaks, shirts and trousers.

On his nightstand there was a magical photograph of his mother, who Severus learned was named Gwendolyn, holding what appeared to be an infant Lucius in her arms. He could not have been more than one month old, was wrapped in a white satin blanket and had not one hair on his head. She held the baby close to her body and kissed his bald head three times while rocking him. After the third kiss she mouthed the words "Mummy loves you" and then looked into the camera and smiled.

He noticed another picture next to it. That one was just his mother alone, wearing her Hogwarts robes and Slytherin tie. She was giggling and laughing at the camera. There was another one of her with a little Lucius, probably aged six, sitting on her lap with his arms wrapped around her neck. Her face was touching his and she kissed him on the cheek as he giggled.

The last picture was when Lucius looked much older, possibly thirteen. He was in his Hogwarts robes and Slytherin tie and he stood nearly as tall as she did. She did look thinner and less happy than in the other pictures. She had her arms around him and kissed him on the temple and mouthed the words "I love you," to him before they both smiled for the camera.

It was nice to see family photos, and even he had a few of his own. One of his dad holding him when he was maybe a month old, one of his mother holding him when he was one year old, and one of the three of them on his third birthday. That was the first and last family portrait ever taken. Severus had not seen the pictures in years and had no idea where they were anymore.

--

The next few days were spent mostly in Lucius's room. The two of them took nearly all of their meals there and no one seemed to notice or care too much. Severus knew that the tub was the same but he could not relax and enjoy it with Lucius mere feet away.

Every day the two would come down stairs for a little while after Verunia made a remark that she thought the two were gay. Mostly Lucius was nauseated at the sight of Wallace and Vyxnard and infuriated at the sight of Verunia. His father was mostly absent or glued to her side.

Severus could not figure it out. Abraxas was a rich and powerful man. She was a hag, ugly, and boring. Her sons seemed like spoiled rotten little children who decided to take over Malfoy Manor. Their father had died two years ago and it seems they'd find a new one in Abraxas.

One afternoon Lucius went to visit Narcissa and Severus stayed behind, locked in the room, wrote a long letter to Lily and read some books. He also enjoyed a very long and relaxing bath and taunting the Merlin.

--

New Year's Eve was spent in Lucius's room. He was two-waying Narcissa for a couple of hours while Severus was investigating a curse he was curious about. Around eleven at night Dobby came in with biscuits and milk for Severus and ale for Lucius.

Severus dunked his biscuit into his milk while watching Lucius sip his ale made the realization that their age difference all too apparent to Severus. Even Lucius noticed as he glanced down at the plate of fine biscuits and smiled. He took a biscuit and ate it. Two biscuits later and Dobby was coming to deliver a large glass of milk for Lucius. He put his ale aside and dunked his biscuit in his milk without embarrassment.

Closer to midnight the two donned their cloaks and stepped out onto his balcony. Lucius switched back to ale while Severus sipped on his favorite, cranberry juice. The moon was glowing and all of the stars were shining.

"You have a birthday soon?" Lucius asked, gazing at the moon.

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess I do."

"You guess?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. I don't celebrate."

"Don't celebrate? Severus you'll be thirteen! A teenager! You're growing up finally."

"Yeah I guess," Severus said not really caring much at all about his birthday. Lucius looked down at his watch and smiled.

"One minute to go!"

"Woopie," Severus said unenthusiastically. New Years, Valentine's, Boxing Day, what was the big deal? It's just a day.

They heard laughter and cheering coming from downstairs at the stroke of midnight.

"Well, welcome 1973! Sure to be a great year!" Lucius exclaimed.

"Sure, I'm sure it will," Severus said. It was three seconds into 1973 and he was already bored. He missed Lily and just wanted to be with her that night.

**AN: 1973 was a great year! Hell, it's the year I was born! Can't get much better than that! :-)**


	55. The Dark Lord

**Chapter Fifty Five- The Dark Lord  
**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Nineteen seventy three was already boring and annoying him…he retired early to his side of the bed and resumed reading a book.

The next day the duo joined the Albanian brats, the whore and his father for breakfast. Severus once again noticed Verunia had her wand out. There was no reason for her to do that. The Albanian brats asked Lucius if he liked the Merlin. They reminded him that he was charmed to follow him around, do menial tasks and even interact on occasion.

"If you want him to stop, just join us and I'll teach you the counter-curse on him," Verunia said stuffing a blintz into her fat mouth.

"We'll discuss that at another time," Lucius said looking furious.

"Why? Who cares if the Half-Blood hears what we are talking about?" Verunia asked.

"I care," Lucius said looking at Severus who was really confused.

"He's a great man Lucius," Verunia added.

"I know, I agree whole heartedly. I just don't think in front of company is the appropriate place to discuss this. Besides I'm still in school."

"True Lucius, have you given any thought to a career?" Abraxas asked.

"Some," Lucius said stabbing his eggs but not eating them.

"Good. Soon you'll need to marry, and you may want your own house…"

"Yeah, you can't stay here," Wallace interrupted as Abraxas looked angry but said nothing.

"Marry, who should he marry dear?" Verunia asked piercing her sausages.

"One of the Rosier or Lestrange girls would be nice. Also the Diggory daughter, though she's quite young," Abraxas said sipping his coffee.

"Father I told you I'm courting Narcissa Black!"

"Who, who is that?" Verunia asked, raising her wand slightly at her future husband. "Is she wealthy?"

"She is inappropriate Lucius," Abraxas stated, suddenly glaring at Severus who felt really out of place.

"Why?"

"I told you! Her sister is a disgrace! She soiled the family name and reputation by marrying a lowly Muggle-born. I can't have _that_ in my fine family."

"She is not her sister! She's a perfectly lovely person of great breeding. They are not the most wealthy of the Black's but do well enough for her to have had a very proper upbringing."

"Lucius, I understand that, but I simply can't have that filth in my family," Abraxas said glaring at his son.

"No, no, no, no," Verunia added. "No we can not have that in this family. No Muggle-born relatives."

"This is not your decision Miss Volques," Lucius exclaimed throwing his fork down and quickly rising from his seat. "Father, you were promised to another but fell in love with my mother. Mum was from a good family with not the best reputation but you married her regardless. Why can I not do the same?"

Abraxas had a sudden sentimental look in his blue eyes which instantly turned cold with a glance from the future Mrs. Malfoy.

"If you marry that girl I'll cut you off financially for good. You understand? The trust fund you received when you turned seventeen will not last you for life, not in the manner in which you are accustomed that is. This discussion is over!" he said slamming his fist down on the fine table.

Lucius walked out of the room and Severus followed. It seemed even in very old, prominent and wealthy family's fathers and sons argued, power struggles ensued, and everyone was miserable.

"Lucius, who does she want you to join?" Severus asked once they were alone in Lucius's room.

"No one," he said beginning to pack his trunk for the trip back to Hogwarts the next morning.

"No one my arse, that wizard who lived in Albania?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"He's no one."

"If he's no one then why does she talk about him so much?"

"Just shut up Severus," Lucius grunted giving Severus a ferocious look.

"Fuck you! I didn't fuckin' ask to be here. I didn't fuckin' ask to witness all of this shit and be around those horrible people."

Lucius stopped packing and looked at the irate boy standing before him. Even the Merlin looked angry and had his arms crossed at its chest. Lucius sat on the bed, closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. "Sit," he said looking into the fire opposite his bed.

"No."

"Please?"

"Why should I?"

"Severus, you are too young okay? I didn't want to tell you all of this right now. You won't understand."

"Try me."

"Oh for God's sake, just because you are practically a genius and a talented wizard does not mean you are not still a child and can comprehend this."

Severus glared at the seated wizard. True he was barely thirteen and didn't know shit about life. He had been through more than most kids his age. He raised himself, heard his parents call each other every name in the book, he'd taught himself magic and even strengthened, changed or invented some spells as well.

"I'll find out on my own. Won't be hard to find the name of a wizard from Britain who lived in Albania you know."

"Fine! He's known as the Dark Lord. He is the single most powerful wizard who has ever lived," Lucius said nearly in a whisper. This all intrigued Severus so he slowly took a seat on the bed closer to Lucius to hear more. "He is the only living descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself!" That impressed Severus. He raised his brows upon hearing that such a person even existed. "He has followers, people who help further his cause."

"His cause?"

"Yes, his followers help propagate his ideals and beliefs."

"Is he a politician?"

"Of sorts," Lucius said after a long hesitation. "His views are political. He has great foresight and ideas for the wizarding world."

"Have you met him?" Severus asked.

"I have, once. Miss Volques actually introduced me and my father to him. Miss Volques is closer to him, she may be one of his followers or just a supporter."

"What's the difference?" Severus asked.

"Well, he has more supporters than followers, people who agree with him but have not joined him in his quest to take over the wizarding world. My father likes what his views are but has no desire to 'follow' him at all. The Dark Lord does have very good ideals."

"What are his ideals?"

Lucius paused a lot. He seemed to choose his words well and seemed to avoid saying too much.

"He believes in the purification of the wizarding world."

"The purification of the wizarding world?"

"Yes, our world, as you have noticed, has become corrupt. We are forced into hiding for example. We must be kept secret from the Muggles who otherwise would torment, torture and slaughter us. We can not just go and do as we please, for we are always at risk of being seen or caught by Muggles. There are wizards out there who have no idea they are wizards, because they are not from all wizard families."

"Mudbloods."

"Precisely," Lucius said with an acknowledging smile. "Think about it Severus. We are to be kept secret, we vowed to be kept secret, and we hide to retain that secret. Then, by some freak occurrence a mudblood is born. The Muggles in their family see their magic, and are confused by it as they are told magic is a myth or some kind of curse sent from Satan himself. They can not explain why the mudblood is the way they are. Many mudbloods are killed for that reason, or worse, sent off to Muggle hospitals for experimentation."

Hearing this shocked Severus, whose mouth was dropped. It all did seem to make perfect sense though. What if Lily's parents had not embraced magic? Look at Petunia who hates it. What if she were Lily's mother? She'd have Lily sent off to a loony hospital or killed even for being different.

"So what do we do? Someone decided that we must come out of hiding and expose ourselves to that mudbloods family. The same Ministry that dictates we remain silent and secretive about who we are is the same Ministry that embraces mudbloods and their families into our world. Some Muggles find out about us and tell other's about it. We've had many Muggles come onto our property for example, or on the Hogwarts grounds, or go searching for the Ministry of Magic itself! They do this no doubt to expose us and lead us to slaughter. How are we to be kept secret when Dumbledore, Hogwarts and the Ministry go out telling Muggles all about us and our world?"

"We can't! That's very unsafe."

"Precisely. You told me you were the one who informed Miss Evans of her magical status. You unknowingly broke our vow of secrecy Severus. What if she had told on you or went to the Muggle authorities? You'd be dead or being held prisoner somewhere."

He was right! What was he thinking when he did that?

"You knew no better at the time. I don't fault you and you said her parent's were more than accepting of it. But most are not. Mudbloods are a rare thing, thank God. They often receive no proper magical education yet insist on living like proper witches and wizards. They do not belong here with us. What do they contribute to our world? Nothing! Most end up living in their own world and become fortune tellers or 'magicians' for show. Useless."

"But Lucius, if they never are told of what they are and never taught how to control it, they could do all sorts of horrible things! They could blow things up without even trying and…"

"Not necessarily Severus. They'd have no wands, most could perform only benign wandless magic. They could be told I imagine but should not live in our world. They know nothing of our culture. Why do magical children wear Muggle clothes? Listen to Muggle music, eat Muggle food? Because of these filthy mudbloods infiltrating our tiny world and changing it to suit their own needs. They wish to live among us and use what our world offers them to better themselves yet can't bear to leave their own world behind, so they integrate it into ours. It's ludicrous when you think of it."

"It is, when you explain it like that at least," Severus agreed. He'd never thought about it like that but everything Lucius said was right.

"Why should we be the ones in hiding Severus and not them?"

"Well that's simple Lucius, because they out number us."

"So do cockroaches Severus and we do not hide from them and cater to them do we?"

"No, we kill them."

"Precisely."

"Lucius, we can't kill all Muggles."

"We _can_ but we won't. They kill us it seems, not the other way around. They are useless and weak. They have no business being here. They can kill us but we can't kill them, how's _that_ fair?"

"It's not," Severus said holding his head down. This was a lot of information for one morning.

"The Dark Lord wishes to purify our world, eliminate all mudbloods from it. Perhaps someday after he's successful in his plans we will no longer live in hiding and can walk around and live our lives and no longer fear persecution."

"Does he…I mean, he won't want to kill all mudbloods?" Severus said thinking of Lily.

"Oh…no. Just keep them from living and working in our world. They have no business here Severus. None. Only one out of every two hundred wizards and witches are mudbloods you know. Why we must cater to them is a mystery."

"I agree."

"I thought you might," Lucius said with a very large and honest looking smile.

"And this, Dark Lord, he wants to just stop them from being a part of our world?"

"Exactly."

"But Lily is a great witch, she's very talented…."

"That may be Mr. Snape," Lucius said rolling his eyes and interrupting him. "That's not the point. She may be talented but she has no business in our world. Can you just move to France because you just want to? No. You need work permits…you can't just live somewhere unless you are born there and be accepted. It's plain and simple."

"Oh, I think she likes being a witch."

"I'm sure she does. But do you really think her family keeps her a secret? Do they honor our secrecy and tell no one? What do they really think of her?"

"I dunno how they feel about her, I know they like me but don't love me. They think I'm a little weird."

Lucius laughed.

"I know you like her but she's not one of us Severus. She's not. We belong here; she belongs with them, with Muggles. And our Lord is trying to further that point to the other's in our world."

"And you wish to follow him?"

"I do, though I'm still a student and have nothing to offer him. You heard my father; he's going to cut me off, so I won't even have money to offer him. I want to follow him because I chose to not because that whore tell me to."

"You're going to marry her even if your father cuts you off for doing so?"

"The only way I'm not marrying her is if she refuses me Mr. Snape."

"Okay, _Mr. Malfoy_," Severus said with a small smile, which Lucius returned in kind. "I think you should join the Dark Lord now just to get the counter curse on that Merlin. He's awful."

"He is. But it's a life commitment; I would not make it for that reason. Plus I want to know how Narcissa feels about it before I make my decision. Her sister Bella follows the Dark Lord after all."

"Will your father be mad? He's not a follower you said."

"No, he supports him, not follows. He likes his philosophies but not work for him to further his cause vocally. As soon as I figure out exactly how I can serve the Dark Lord and after I talk to Narcissa about it, then I'll join him. Perhaps someday, you will too."

"Perhaps," Severus said. He suddenly had a lot to think about.

--

Severus was anxious to leave Malfoy Manor. The opulence he experienced the first week was trumped by the Malfoy's and Volques's the last week. Severus thought it odd that Miss Volques always had her wand at the ready and that Abraxas Malfoy seemed so keen on her. So keen he was kicking his only son out of the house! He may even transfer all of his money to her sons and not Lucius in his will.

He was happy to be back in his own room in the dungeons and the only things he really missed were the bed and his luxurious bath. He wanted to research some about the odd behavior displayed by Miss Volques and see if he could find a way to destroy the Merlin, who followed Lucius back to Hogwarts.

The first thing Severus did upon his return was to wait outside for the arrival of the carriages so he could see Lily. He spotted her in an instant. Her radiant red hair was glowing in the setting sun. She made her way up the stairs and waved and smiled at him but then continued on with her roommates without stopping to say hello. There was always tomorrow.

The first night back he was reminded by Lucius of a book he promised to lend him. It was the book with the bee-spell. He gave it to Lucius and informed him to be careful with it. It was a one of a kind and over five hundred years old. Lucius promised to look it over and give it right back to Severus.

Severus spent the rest of the week getting teased by Potter and Black, being avoided by Lily and searching the library for some information on a couple of ideas he had. One of them was a hunch and the other was a hypothesis. The only way to gather the information he required was to sneak into the restricted section and search the texts for answers. After a week of solid research, he found what he was looking for. He needed to talk to Lucius.

"Lucius," he asked sitting on Lucius's bed in his private quarters. "Do you know of the Imperius Curse?"

"The Imp…how did you hear of it?"

"I read about it. Do you know it?"

"I do, I know _of_ it that is. Why do you ask?" Lucius asked looking uncomfortable.

"I think Miss Volques is using it on your father."

Lucius looked away from Severus and appeared to be in deep concentration. He raised his hand to his lips and brushed his bottom lip while looking off into space for several minutes.

"Why do you think that?"

"It all fits. She always has her wand out. I noticed a couple of times he had an odd look on his face, then she'd point the wand at him and he'd start talking like her almost. You said he was crazy about your mum…"

"He was insane over her, absolutely insane…"

"Exactly, then why is he marring that hag and allowing that hag to remove you, the rightful heir from your own house?"

"The Imperius is a very fickle curse. It's impossible to prove or disprove, that's why it's Unforgivable."

"It's simple, remove her wand next time you see her and then see how your father reacts."

"Just disarm her then?"

"Yup."

"Easier said than done," Lucius said looking utterly distraught. "This is bad this is very, very bad."

"I know. Hey, speaking of books, where's my book?"

"Oh, uh," Lucius said suddenly sounding nervous. "It was in my bag and I left my bag on the pitch to watch practice last week and remember the rain? Well it rained all over that book and…well, I'm afraid the book is ruined."

"Ruined?"

"Yes, since it was written in ink, it all smeared. I'm so sorry Severus."

"Give it to me, I can fix it perhaps."

"Oh, uh. No. It was beyond repair. The wind knocked my bag over and mud got in it and it was a disaster. The ink had bled through, I'm so sorry. I'm willing to compensate you for it though, fifty Galleons?"

"Fifty? That book is priceless Lucius!"

"It was priceless. I'm so sorry, I feel awful," he said unconvincingly.

"You fucking asshole!" Severus shouted rising from the bed.

"I said I was sorry, I feel terrible and…"

"Feel this!" Severus shouted while throwing a stinging hex, followed by a slime hex straight for Lucius's face. Lucius grabbed for his face and dodged the slime hex but got the stinging hex right on his nose.

"Damn it Severus! Stop! Don't make me take points away from my own House!"

"Fuck you! You destroyed my book after I told you to be careful!" he shouted. He slammed the door and hurried back to his own room. He vowed never again to ever lend a book to another person. And he never did.

Thankfully Severus had committed every hex he liked in that book to memory. He jotted them all down in a notebook, cast a privacy charm on the notebook and shrunk it to hide in his trunk.

The next day Severus was having dinner and saw Lucius for the first time since the incident. His nose was swollen and bright red. Lucius gave Severus a stiff nod when he saw him and Severus just glared back at him. He was disgusted and furious. He always took such good care of his own things and for Lucius to be so careless was unacceptable. At that moment he didn't care if he ever spoke to Lucius Malfoy again. He was about to say as much when he glanced over to find Lily looking at him from across the room. She smiled and waved and soon Severus felt instantly better.

--

He'd discovered the reason why Abraxas was acting so oddly, so then it was time for his other hunch. The mystery that was Remus Lupin. He had to break into the restricted section again to research his theory on the boy and why he looked so horrific each month. He removed the texts and wandered over to a table where he had privacy. He sat alone and read the books which were all written in ancient Greek.

He was deep in concentration when he saw blue satin robes in front of him. He looked up to find Narcissa Black staring down at him.

"May I?" she asked pointing to the seat across from him.

"You may," he said cautiously. How low for Lucius to send his girlfriend to talk to him. Lucius knew he'd never hex a girl.

She had a large wooden box in her hands which she put on the table near his books.

"Open it."

"If it's a snow globe with a Viking Lucius, I may just vomit."

"It's not," she said smiling.

He opened the box to find a myriad of shrunken treasures. First was a tea set equipped with the pot, cups, saucers, honey container and cream decanter made from pewter which was somehow stained black. On the tea pot was the inscription "SS". Next was a pouch containing at least 100 vials of the bath oil he'd admired, a wireless radio and another pouch containing fifty Galleons. There was also a note.

_Dear Severus,_

_My eternal apologies for inadvertently destroying your book. I feel so awful words simply do not describe. You have been such a good friend to me and this is how I repay you. Could you ever forgive me?_

_Your friend, Lucius_

"God."

"He prefers to go by Lucius I think," Narcissa said with a wink.

"You have a sense of humor, your boyfriend does not."

"He does, it's just…subtle. He feels horrible."

"No doubt he had to cower in your breasts like an ostrich all week because of it."

Narcissa did not look amused. To think he'd just complimented her on her sense of humor a few moments before.

"I'm just the messenger Severus. Take the gifts or not, I really do not care," she said rising from her seat and regally walking off.

The tea set was okay, but fifty Galleons was a different story. He could buy all sorts of things for Lily with fifty Galleons.

Upon further reflection he decided to use the money for new second-hand robes, new summer clothes and for books and supplies. That way Argus would not have to foot the bill. It was the right thing to do.

Severus was pretty sure he'd solved the Remus Lupin mystery but he needed to wait one more week to be certain.

One Tuesday Severus was in the Great Hall eating breakfast when he noticed Lily get up from her table, walk clear across the Great Hall and over to his own table. She smiled and handed him a yellow card.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's your birthday dummy!" she said laughing.

"Oh, right. Yeah, thanks," he said accepting the card. His roommates all gawked and made funny faces while Lucius just gave him a grin. She smiled and headed back to her own table. Why didn't she just give it to him in class? He was too embarrassed to open in at his own table so he shoved it in his book bag.

"You're not gonna open it?" Wilkes asked.

"No, I'll open it later," said before rising and leaving the Great Hall. He really couldn't wait to open it but did not want to with the entire Hall watching.

The day came and went and Lily's was the only birthday greeting he received. He did get a verbal happy birthday from Lucius but nothing from his mother. You only turn thirteen once but really, he did not care much. Gifts and cards and cake didn't change that fact that he was turning thirteen regardless if anyone cared or not.

Her card was nice. It was a store bought Muggle card that she signed, "Your best mate, Lily."

Severus still was not on real speaking terms with Lucius. He'd nod when nodded to but he was still enraged that his book was ruined. He thought to inquire if Lucius had done anything about his Imperiused father but decided to limit his interaction with the prefect.

For the next week Severus pretty much kept to himself, avoided Lucius, longed for any interaction with Lily and kept a very close eye on one Remus Lupin.


	56. They Mystery That Is Remus Lupin

**Chapter Fifty Six- The Mystery that is Remus Lupin**

**AN: Sorry for the little delay. Hurricane Ike actually hit Ohio! Go figure! All of my husbands fam is in TX and are fine, here we are in Ohio getting pummeled. It was never on the news from what I was told. We were not prepared, thank God we had TWO candles and one radio. All our food spoiled. Nearly four days without power, I just now got it turned back on, since Sunday at 1pm! Ugh. Where we live was hit with 70 MPH winds for five solid hours, that's the equivalent to an F-1 tornado, now imagine that for five hours. I'm from Miami, FL and Hurricane Andrew was a million times worse but we were prepared, this just sprang on us out of no where! No gas, no ice...and we'd just been to Sam's and bought a freezer full of steaks, all gone. Oh well, our house is fine, lost about 103,498,392,029 tree limbs though, still cleaning up. OKAY so that's why the update is late...enjoy!  
**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus waited one more week to prove his hypothesis of Remus Lupin. As he suspected Remus was missing from dinner on the evening of Thursday January eighteenth and was absent from classes the following day. Severus cast a burning charm on his hand and told Madam Pomfrey had burnt it on steam in potions class so he could go to the infirmary to check and see if Remus was there. Sure enough, he was.

On his way back from the infirmary he ran into Lily who was leaving the Great Hall after dinner. He noticed she was wearing the hair comb he bought her. She topped in the hallway long enough to really talk for the first time since they returned from holiday.

"Hey, you're wearing it!" he said admiring its pretty iridescent wings.

"Oh yeah, it's so pretty," she said touching it. She wore it to hold up one side of her long and straight hair. She smiled shyly at him and then looked down. She looked uneasy and embarrassed for some reason.

"Yeah, it really is," he said looking deeply into her green eyes and not the dragonfly comb at all. The two shared a smile while a couple of their counterparts walked by and giggled and made kissy-noises.

"Ignore them," she said breaking her smile.

He continued to stare at her and was really feeling rather funny, all over, and did not know what to do or say next. He was relieved he was wearing rather loose fitting robes and had his book bag with him to hide any evidence of his ever growing crush on Lily.

"Well, I'm really glad you like it Lily," he whispered. He was standing inches from her when she bit her bottom lip and began to sway from side to side.

"Thanks, me too," she shyly whispered back, looking down and giggling. She finally raised her head to look into his black eyes again before mouthing the word "bye". She turned and walked off in the other direction leaving Severus standing there, stunned, rather light headed, and feeling somewhat euphoric. '_Does she like me?_' he thought to himself. She'd been avoiding him, and then was suddenly acting odd around him and almost blushing.

He was smiling the largest smile he'd worn in months when he turned on his heels and without noticing, because he was still watching as Lily walked off, bumped his head into the chest of Sirius Black.

"Watch where you are going Snivellus!" Sirius said pushing Severus back so far he nearly fell.

"Yeah, keep your eyes on where you are going, not where_ she_ is going," James Potter added, reaching for his wand.

Before Severus could reach for his own wand he heard a very cold and firm voice come from behind him.

"Back off Black, or else."

"Or else what Malfoy?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms.

Severus turned to find not just Lucius behind him, but Narcissa, Travers who tended to always be in close proximity to Lucius along with Wilkes, Mulciber, Rosier, Regulus and two sixth years he'd never talked to, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well let's see, there's ten of us and only two of you. For starters I will deduct House points to make it official. Unofficially we will hex you so bad you may not recover. Afterward we will destroy your wands. So now, what do you want us to do?" Lucius asked.

When Severus finally got his bearings straight, he noticed everyone had their wands drawn. For the first time in his life he had a whole group of his peers standing by to defend him.

"You are all talk Malfoy. Besides, James and I would never wish to harm your little lap-dog here," Sirius said, slowly putting his wand away and taking several steps back.

"Come on Sirius, let's go," James said, also stowing his wand and walking away from the Great Hall instead of towards it.

"You stay away from him, or you deal with us," the boy named Travers who hung around with Lucius a lot said.

"One day, your body guards will be gone Snivells, but we'll still be here," Sirius said giving him a wink before returning to the Gryffindor Tower with James.

Severus watched as the boys nearly ran off and then turned to face Lucius. If he thought some money, a tea pot and saving him from a hex in the hall was apology enough for destroying his priceless book…he was probably right. He mouthed the word "Thanks" and then went back to the dungeon.

Why did Lucius and his gang of morons finally decide to help him after all of these years? Crabbe and Goyle along with the others had never given him the time of day before. Perhaps they all followed that Dark Lord too and thought he did as well through his affiliation with Malfoy and suddenly liked him?

He went and checked up on one more book to confirm his beliefs on the wonder that was Remus Lupin. He was certain that he was correct too.

On Monday Remus reappeared in class but had a horrific scratch across his face and looked rather pathetic. He avoided Severus all day but by chance Severus saw him seated alone in the library that evening. He finally had his chance to confront him.

Severus took the chair directly across from Remus, sat with his hands crossed on the desk and stared into the boy's pale blue eyes.

"Severus?"

"Lupin," he said, staring at the boy. He could not believe what Remus was and that he was going to confront him about it. Certainly Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey knew, but he felt everyone should know too.

"Can I help you Sev?"

"Don't call me Sev. Don't call me anything."

"Look, I tell them not to tease you…"

"I don't care about that…werewolf!"

Remus stopped what he was about to say and just stared back at Severus. If any part of Severus was telepathic it was working. His eyes simply told Severus that he was right, even if his mouth was not going to.

"I'm what?" he asked nervously, trying to smile but clearly starting to sweat.

"You heard me. You are a werewolf."

"Sev…erus. I am no such thing," the boy lied, trying to laugh but clearly having difficulty with that.

"You are a filthy, lying, despicable werewolf. I should kill you."

"Severus, now listen to me. I'm no werewolf and you wouldn't kill a fly."

"I've killed flies and I could kill a werewolf," Severus said with conviction. Could he though? They were not human but neither were rats and he could not kill them either. If Lupin tried to bite him, he felt confident he could kill him.

"Severus, I'm no werewolf. I'm clumsy."

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid Lupin? Ugly perhaps, crazy, possibly but stupid? Most definitely not! How does being clumsy cause scratches?"

"Marlene. It's Marlene. She's my cat. I uh, got her for Christmas and she's well…brutal! She scratched me."

"On the eighteenth of the month? What happened last month on the twentieth or the month before on the twentieth also? Know what those dates all have in common?"

"No," Remus lied, biting his bottom lip and looking visibly scared.

"All were full moons and you were missing on each of those nights and in the infirmary the next days."

"Coincidence?"

"Coincidence that your name is _Remus Lupin_ for Christ sakes?"

"Uh…uh huh!"

"My ass Lupin. You are a fucking werewolf. Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends."

"We are but I'm not a werewolf, really! I'm not. And if I was, which I'm not, I wouldn't tell anyone, for obvious reasons," he said with sudden force. He slammed his book shut and rose from his seat. "Severus, has it ever occurred to you that you may be too smart for your own good?" he asked before running at full speed from the library.

Remus Lupin was a werewolf and Severus was certain of it.

His first instinct was to tell Lily. He did not have the opportunity to sit with her in private until the next weekend. The two were in the library. It was the day of the Ravenclaw/Slytherin Quidditch game but neither attended. They had the library to themselves for the most part as all members of the two Houses were in attendance; the Gryffindor's were probably up to no good in their common room and the Hufflepuff's were probably somewhere pigging out.

He had to tell someone, he had to tell Lily about Remus. He didn't want to tell Malfoy for some reason. He was not sure why but something told him not to.

"Lily, I have to tell you something but you need to keep it to yourself."

"A secret? Really!" she said with a wicked smile. She leaned in close so he could whisper to her. Having her apple blossom smelling hair and pretty smiling face so close to his made him forget what he was going to say. "What?" she asked again.

He just stared at her and smiled apprehensively. What he did next shocked him more then her. Without thinking he leaned in a few inches further and kissed her. It was a fast, dry and pretty benign kiss right on her lips. No one was around to see it so he didn't feel too bad. He was not sure who blushed more, he or she but he quickly pulled back and looked down.

"Was that your secret Sev?" she asked.

_Yes but no_.

"No, it's about Remus Lupin."

"What about him?" she asked putting her hair behind her ear and easing back in her seat, no doubt, to be out of reach from his invading lips.

"He's a werewolf."

She smiled a huge and nervous smile. At first she looked confused, then annoyed, then shocked, and then frightened.

"What? No, no!"

"Yes. He gets hurt each month, always at the full moon. Always."

"No, you said those creatures were not allowed to go to school here."

"They aren't!"

"Then it can't be!" she said sounding terrified.

He instinctively put his hands on her shoulders and drew her closer to him. He stared deeply into her eyes and tried to convince her that she was in no harm.

"I'd never let him hurt you Lily. I'll kill him before I let him hurt you. I hate that he sleeps and lives so close to you."

"No, he can't be, it's just….it's so…it can't be!"

"I'm going to his Head of House after the game today. She has to know but maybe she doesn't. He can't go to school here; he could kill us all or worse, _turn_ us. I'll get him expelled so you will be safe."

She smiled and genuinely seemed comforted at his words.

"I'll always keep you safe Lily," he said leaning in closer still. She smiled but then pulled away; so far he could not touch her anymore. She rubbed her neck with her one hand and did not look him in the eye. She was still smiling but it seemed like a frozen smile.

"Okay, well…thanks."

"You won't tell?" he asked her.

"No, I won't," she said. The two stopped talking about Lupin and studied together for a potions exam until the game ended.

He was waiting outside of Minerva McGonagall's office when she made her way down the hall.

What she said to him shocked him more than the kiss he planted on Lily, more than even discovering that a werewolf was among them and more that Lucius was so interested in him. Minerva McGonagall did not believe him.

She claimed to not notice his bruises, the occurrences happening on full moons or even the correlation with his name. She became rather furious and instructed him to mind his own business, stay out of the restricted section, and leave his stupid hypotheses behind. She docked points from Slytherin just from assuming he found information in the restricted section and assigned him two days detention for accusing a fellow classmate of being a Dark Creature.

He was livid. He knew in his heart that Remus Lupin was a werewolf and he knew that she and Dumbledore knew as well. Why did they allow him to go to school there? Why did they allow him to live and sleep so near Lily knowing he could kill or turn her? Why was_ he_ the one getting in trouble for _them_ letting a Dark Creature into Hogwarts?

He wanted to scream, cuss and hex anything and everyone he saw on his way back to the dungeons. As it turned out, he'd get his chance to do just that.


	57. When Lightning Strikes

**Chapter Fifty Seven-When Lightning Strikes**

_Disclaimer- Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus was still in shock that he got in trouble for discovering the Headmaster breaking every rule in the book by allowing a Dark Creature to attend the school. He was certain the rage radiated in his face as he made his way down to the dungeon. He stormed into the common room and stomped towards his room. Unfortunately he bumped into someone for the second time that day.

"You! You clumsy fool!" Lucius Porvoi yelled, pushing Severus away from him with such force that Severus fell flat on his backside.

Severus crashed to the floor and stared angrily back at the older and taller wizard. A fight with that pompous Frenchman was not on his to-do list.

"You! You disgusting little slug!" Porvoi shouted, apparently not liking the look he was getting from Severus. Severus quickly got to his feet with every intention of just continuing on to his room. However Porvoi had other intentions. It seemed he was still angry at Severus's prank from the year prior. Severus walked passed him on his way to his room when Lucius Porvoi turned to follow him. Through the reflection in the large aquarium window Severus saw that Porvoi's wand was drawn and where he was aiming it.

Severus was in no mood to be hexed or cursed. He was pissed off, he was sick of being hexed at and teased and he was hungry. Without thinking Severus spun on his heals to face Porvoi and readied his wand. Porvoi shouted a spell in French that Severus didn't even have time to comprehend when he quickly and without thinking yelled "_fulguritus_!"

It was a spell he'd read all about but never used and never even thought about trying. As soon as the word escaped his lip's bolts of hot, white, striking lightning erupted from his wand and launched right for the suddenly terrified looking Lucius Porvoi.

Luckily for Porvoi he cast a disarming charm at the same instant and his shield and Severus's lightning danced around each other for a few seconds without inflicting any real damage. Severus was most pleased with the voracity of his charm. It was large, loud and so bright it nearly blinded him. The tamed electricity branched out like spider legs and cracked and popped as it collided with the disarm charm. Finally Severus relented and Porvoi dropped his charm and the two surveyed the minimal damage. The room smelled of fire and smoke was rising. Several of the students fled full speed from the common room the second they saw the white flash race from his wand.

Severus was panting and still in a state of disbelief that no one was killed when Horace Slughorn came in the room, followed by a pony tailed Lucius Malfoy and Norwin Nott, the Head Boy.

"What is going on here? What is that smell?" Slughorn shouted. He actually shouted and glared at Severus.

"He, he hexed me! Some lightning hex!" Porvoi said.

"Lightning?" Lucius Malfoy asked, sounding rather intrigued.

"Mr. Snape?" Slughorn asked.

"He…he was going to hex me so I cast a '_fulguritus' _at him."

"A what?" Horace inquired.

"'_Fulguritus'_, it's just a lightning spell."

"Follow me to the Headmasters' office, now Mr. Snape. Mr. Porvoi, you stay put!" Slughorn commanded.

Wonderful. As usual he was going to get into trouble for defending himself from an over-sized, hyper-inflated bully.

Lucius Malfoy cast him a curious glance and walked right beside him, speechless for the entire long walk to the Headmaster's office. He put his hand on Severus's shoulder and smiled reassuringly.

When Severus entered Dumbledore's office he found the Headmaster standing in the entrance waiting for him, with Filch and McGonagall also waiting for him. The Headmaster motioned for him to come into the center of the gargantuan office, as if he were standing trial. Slughorn, Nott and Malfoy all entered as well but none except Lucius Malfoy stood near him.

"Mr. Snape, am I to understand you cast a '_fulguritus'_ tonight?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus suddenly felt like he did when he was home and his parents were fighting and angry at him. He looked straight down, avoided eye contact, shrugged his shoulders and nodded ever so slightly.

"What is that charm Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"You tell us Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said, crossing his arms at his chest. He looked absolutely furious.

"It's a lightning charm."

McGonagall covered her mouth, Slughorn looked embarrassed, Filch smiled and clenched his fist in approval and Dumbledore continued to glare at Severus.

"You cast a lightning charm?" Dumbledore yelled, more in a condescending tone than in a questioning one.

Severus nodded, again avoiding eye contact.

"You cast a lightening charm, in the common room?" he yelled again, in the same harsh tone.

Again, Severus nodded, that time biting his bottom lip.

"You cast a lightning charm, in a common room that is beneath the Black Lake?" Dumbledore shouted so loud even Filch looked frightened.

Suddenly Severus realized just why he was in so much trouble. He made eye contact with the irate Headmaster for the first time and actually spoke.

"Yeah."

"You cast a lightning charm, in a common room, beneath the Black Lake…lightning? Beneath the water?"

"Yes," he said becoming angry. He didn't need to be told twelve times what he did wrong.

"Do you realize you could have killed everyone in your House? Including yourself?"

"I didn't think of that, sir," he said holding his head down again.

"Clearly you did not!" Dumbledore screamed, walking within inches of Severus. Even Lucius Malfoy stepped back apparently in fear. "You seem to have a habit of not thinking! Where did you learn that charm?"

"I read about it."

"It's Dark Magic Mr. Snape, and highly advanced for a second year!" Dumbledore exclaimed before calming down, apparently just hearing the words he just spoke. "Very advanced."

Severus was suddenly under the impression that Dumbledore was almost complimenting him.

"And that is nothing to be proud of!" Dumbledore stated…perhaps not a compliment after all. "You should be expelled!" he said as the smirk on Filch's face suddenly vanished and Lucius quickly looked uneasy. Terror suddenly shot through Severus's entire body and he broke into a cold sweat.

"In the future Mr. Snape you will not cast spells or charms anywhere but in the classroom. If I ever hear of you casting anything in that common room again you will be on the next train home, is that clear?"

He nodded and stared down at the floor again.

"Everyone else leave, Mr. Malfoy, wait outside to escort him back to his common room. I wish to speak to him alone for a moment."

Dumbledore waited until everyone was gone and pointed to a chair for Severus to sit in. He sat and waited for Dumbledore to seat himself, which he did right next to Severus.

"Regarding your curiosity about Mr. Lupin, I must say Severus, you have a keen intellect. I appreciate your curiosity. Curiosity is not sin Severus. However, you are mistaken, though I can see why you think he is a lycanthrope. He is not."

For some reason Severus suspected Dumbledore was lying to him. In a million years Severus never thought Dumbledore to be the kind of man who lied but he was certain of it.

"Okay."

"As for Professor McGonagall, I feel she came down rather hard on you. I asked her to re-grant the House Points and rethink the detention. All I ask is that you promise to not go into the restricted section again. Can you do that for me?"

"I can," he fibbed. He could promise anything to have the points brought back and not do detention with McGonagall. After he turned down the lemon sherbert he left Dumbledore's office and met up with Lucius who was waiting for him just outside.

"So, not in too much trouble?"

"No."

"I was…worried for a moment," Lucius confessed.

"Me too. I didn't think of the harm I could have done, it was pretty stupid."

"On the contrary it sounded fascinating. Would you show me some time?"

"I guess, no where near the Black Lake though." The two giggled for a few moments as they made their way towards the dungeon.

"Speaking of spells, I have a question but I think it may anger you."

"What?" Severus asked, wondering what could possibly anger him.

"Well, that book that I inadvertently destroyed. There was a curious spell in there that I wanted to try but I can't seem to perform it."

"Which one?" Severus asked rolling his eyes.

"The bee spell."

"Ah, well what are you doing wrong you think?"

"I don't know Severus, I do the incantation and nothing happens."

"What incantation did you use?" Severus asked, knowing exactly what Lucius was going to say.

"Fahnden und stachel ausbeuten biene." Severus stopped his pace so he could laugh. Lucius smiled back but looked confused.

"What is so funny Severus?"

"Well I knew you'd say that," he said arriving at Lucius's door. Lucius opened the door and invited Severus in.

"Well Mr. Know It All, what exactly am I to say? That's what the book said after all."

"It did, but you have to say it in English."

"English?" Lucius asked un-stowing his wand.

"Yes. I had the same problem with it but if you bothered to read further before you _destroyed_ my book, you'd read where it says you have to speak the incantation in your native tongue."

"Oh," Lucius said curtly. "I…don't speak German. So I don't know the translation."

"Well the direct translation is '_Pursue and sting using bees.'_" Lucius lifted a brow and looked down at Severus in disbelief.

"I know, it sounds dumb but that's it. That's how it works."

"Ah, indeed. Hmm. Okay very well then, '_Pursue and sting using bee's!'_" Lucius said holding his wand out.

"Lucius NO!" Severus screamed before covering his face and falling to the stone floor. About one hundred bees leapt from the end of Lucius's wand and headed straight for Severus.

"Shit! What's the counter-curse?" Lucius yelled running to dodge the bee's himself.

"There isn't one Lucius! Open the door!" Severus yelled as the bee's swarmed him and attacked him.

Casting a bee stinging charm in a room in a dungeon that had a window which was located beneath a lake was not a good thing. The bees swarmed and Lucius tried everything to get them off Severus. No magic worked and he had to open his door and let the bees loose in the dungeon instead.

One hour later the two sat facing one another in the infirmary. Severus had no fewer than fifty bee stings, mostly on his face. Lucius received some himself when he tried to jump on Severus and cover him from the attacking swarm before opening the door.

"Good news Mr. Snape, you are not allergic. Put this ointment on the stings and drink this," Madam Pomfrey said handing him a mint green potion. "You'll be fine by morning."

Severus said nothing, he did as he was told and glared at Lucius who sat across from him, bee stings to the nose, chin and eyelid. His face was rapidly swelling and he was not looking too happy.

"Unfortunately it seems you Mr. Malfoy are allergic. Take this," she said handing him a pink vial of potion. "This may take a few hours, you'll need to stay. Mr. Snape, you may go."

Severus smiled some and felt somewhat happy that Lucius got stung by his own spell. How stupid was he to cast that spell inside a room with a non-functioning window? He deserved it, besides; he'd be fine by morning.

**AN: Again, I don't speak German; I used an online dictionary, so I apologize if the translation is not exact. Also I posted a pic of this chapter on my Live Journal, Bamachick73.  
**


	58. House Warming

**Chapter Fifty Eight-House Warming**

_Disclaimer- Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The next day Lucius was recovered and news of Severus's 'lightning hex' had spread around the school. Porvoi was once again made to look like a fool and Severus was made once again to look like some Dark-Lord-In-Training. People also blamed the swarming bees on him. It took Filch hours to get them all out of the castle.

For some reason after the lightning debacle, Wilkes and Avery were being much nicer to Severus. They no longer demanded he '_un-lumnos'_ his wand for studying after midnight, if they saw he was over sleeping, they woke him, they made small talk with him at meal times and stopped rolling their eyes each time he was seen with Lily.

Whether Lucius told them to be nicer or they did on their own accord Severus did not know. Nor did he really care much. He knew whatever their motivation, they were Slytherin's and being nice to him meant they were gaining _something_ from it.

--

Nothing else happened much until Lily's birthday when Severus drew her another picture, that time it was a magical, moving one. The picture was of Hogwarts at night, beneath a crescent moon (he simply could not bring himself to draw a full moon) with a dragon flying near by. She thanked him and hugged him and he was elated of course.

Soon it was time for Valentine's Day and thankfully everyone forgot Severus that year. He was certain it was because he got nothing for anyone the year prior. He wished Lily a Happy Valentine's Day and Camilla did the same for him and they went about their business.

When March rolled around he was shocked that his potions accident had been one year before. Easter hol's were approaching and Severus had yet to receive an invitation from Lucius and he could not go home. He put himself down on the list to stay behind and looked on the sheet to see who would be joining him. Not Remus Lupin, well since the full moon would be on the seventeenth there was no reason for him to stay and no one else Severus knew was staying either. He didn't wish to spend Easter with Miss Volques or Abraxas anyway, so staying put at Hogwarts was really no big deal to him that year.

One week before the holidays, Severus was finally alone with Lucius so he could inquire about the Imperius Charm.

"Well well, I finally see you are alone," Severus said as Lucius opened the door to his room, revealing he was in fact, alone.

"Yes, she's busy studying, something I should be doing probably," Lucius said waving Severus in. Severus sat down on the chair and waited for Lucius to come closer.

"So, any luck with that Imperius…"

"Shh! Don't talk of it here. It's an Unforgivable you know."

"I know," Severus snapped, clearly trying to let the older wizard know he was no idiot.

"I believe you. What you said got me thinking. I go home next week and I'll try to disarm her and see what happens. Oh and about next week, I'm sorry I did not invite you but…"

"I understand. I have no desire to be near that woman…or that Merlin," he said flicking off the Merlin who giggled, "for any length of time. I'll be fine here." Lucius smiled a somewhat believable and relieved smile that he had not offended the younger wizard and went for his quill.

"We will two-way, so I can let you know what the fat-cow is doing."

"Sure, I'll be in my room mostly, reading I suspect."

When Severus left he could not help but notice the Merlin shot him a bird right back. That fat-cow was evil to the core but he did admire her sense of humor.

--

Three days before the Easter break Severus was hovering around Lily. He wanted to get as much time in with her as possible. She didn't seem to mind him following her around and talking to her in the halls much.

One day they were in potions and working on a simple shrinking potion when he noticed Lily took the ruttle-leaf and crushed it in her palm using her knuckles from her other hand.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, wow. I didn't really notice what I was doing. It just seems to make sense to crush this dried leaf up some into a powder form than adding it whole," she said emptying the contents of her palm into the brew. Severus's first reaction was to duck for fear of flames but nothing much happened except the mixture turned a pinky-purple and hissed much sooner than expected.

"Miss Evans, what is that I just saw you do?" Professor Slughorn asked. She explained herself and he was delighted. Severus smiled and instantly wrote down what she had done in an old potions book he got from Argus. She glanced over at him after Slughorn awarded five-points to Gryffindor and noticed him writing her idea down.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, well that was pretty clever, thought I'd write it down so I don't forget."

"Sure Sev, not like you have not helped me loads of times," she said with a very large smile across her suddenly glossy lips. When did she start wearing lip-gloss? He wanted to ask if it were flavored but decided against it when Slughorn saw the two of them talking more than brewing.

Severus glanced through his book and noticed several notes he'd made since the start of the year. That was not the first idea of Lily's he'd written either. Some were ones the two of them thought up together, some were his and others were hers. The two of them worked great together as a team and could even come up with faster and better ways to brew. Maybe some day they would work professionally together brewing potions. Severus was pleased she got the recognition from his Head of House and the house points. Seeing her look so proud made him realize even more that he was going to be alone for the next week.

One day into Easter hol's and Severus was enjoying his time to himself. He worked on creating new spells and tried his flying some in the privacy of his own room. He found if he concentrated enough and almost mediated, he could fly around the room at his own free will and not get nauseous and not fall. He really wanted to try his new trick outside but the kids were not allowed outside alone. He was the only second year to stay behind and had no one else to hang out with.

He took a long time in the library on his first day reading up on flying. Apparently there was no known witch or wizard to ever do it unaided. This made him particularly proud. When he returned to his room at eight p.m. he wanted nothing more but a quick shower and to read some by the comfort of his stove but his two-way parchment from Lucius was glowing mint green. He had a message.

_'Severus, are you there?'_

There was no way to tell how long ago Lucius wrote that. It could have been hours ago. Severus penned his response.

_'I'm here Lucius.'_

Within a few seconds, Lucius was penning his reply.

_'Thank God! You won't believe this!'_

_'What?'_

_'They are married! They wed the day before I arrived home for holidays!'_

_'Oh God! I don't believe it! She Imperiused him into marrying her?'_

_'Most likely, yes. I can't stay here. I can't live with this horrid person. I'm going flat hunting tomorrow; do you wish to accompany me?'_

_'I guess. I think I'd need permission to leave school grounds'._

_'Write your mother immediately!' _

_'Okay, calm down! I'll owl her now but I can't make any promises. Where are Narcissa and your other friends?'_

_'Narcissa is visiting the Rosier side of her family in France, Nott is on holiday with his parents in St. Petersburg and Macnair is with his girlfriend in Spain.'_

_'I see, so that just leaves me.'_

_'No! I'd prefer you go, give me your honest opinion on a proper flat.'_

_'What do I know of flats? I live in a hole that I share with rats and roaches!'_

_'Oh for Christ sakes Severus, help me out will you?'_

_'I'm penning the letter to mum now. I'll two-way you when I hear from her, probably tomorrow.' _

Severus penned the owl asking for permission to spend the day with Lucius flat-hunting. He doubted his mother would grant the request.

At seven a.m. the next morning, his request was granted. He two-wayed Lucius and told him to meet him at the Apparation point at ten a.m. He gave his permission letter to McGonagall and met Lucius promptly at ten.

Lucius arrived right on time and was wearing…Muggle clothes. His hair was tied back, and he wore a royal blue jumper and black trousers.

"Oh my God Lucius! You're dressed like a…"

"I am not! I'd wear this normally. This is a wizard's jumper, just no cloak and outer robes. Where we are going we may interact with Muggles."

"A wizard's jumper? Jesus Lucius...Oh, I should not wear this then if we'll be seen by Muggles?" Severus asked removing his cloak to expose his black jumper and black trousers. Lucius smiled in approval and watched as Severus shrunk his cloak down and put it in his pocket.

Lucius Apparated them to Diagon Alley. Lucius took the lead and Severus followed him right into the heart of downtown Muggle London. Severus followed Lucius closely as he feared being in London.

"The flat I'm looking at is in a wizarding building, two blocks that way," he pointed. He looked down at the fearful Severus who was practically holding his hand. "No need to fear, they won't harm us."

"Every time I see a Muggle, they harm me."

"They have no idea who we are, ignore them."

"I have black eyes Lucius, black!" he nearly shouted, stopping dead in his tracks. "How many Muggles have black eyes?"

"Point taken, look down and follow me, we're nearly there."

They arrived at what looked like an antique store that had a "closed" sign on it. Lucius used wandless magic to open the door which opened to a lavish lobby. There was a lift with a golden door, a grand staircase, two brown leather sofas on the peach colored marble floor and fresh flowers everywhere.

"This is so nice!" Severus said admiring the architecture and paintings on the wall.

"Yes well, it's all I can afford." Severus shot Lucius a funny look, as if_ this_ was a bad place to live. A very friendly witch showed them to the second floor flat which faced the street.

"In your price range this is what I can offer you. For ten more Galleons a month your flat can over look the courtyard, no Muggles to see."

"I think this will suffice," Lucius said entering the one room flat. It was still very large and had pine hard wood floors. The windows were massive and did indeed look out to the hustle and bustle of Muggle London. On the wall where the front door was there was a small kitchen. It had a small ice-box, a sink and a stove.

"This has modern in-door plumbing and it's very insulated. Cooling charms work great here," the witch added, trying desperately to please her client.

Just passed the kitchen was a large space, large enough for a table, sofa, chairs and desk. The opposite end of the room had a massive fire place. There was a wall to the left when you entered which housed the bathroom. There was no window but it was still a very nice bathroom. It had a stand-up shower with lovely crystal shower door, a sunken tub, as well as bidet, toilet and sink. There was a tiny fireplace in the bathroom and a very large mirror. Just outside the bathroom was where the bedroom would be. Plenty of room for a bed, chest of drawers, night stands and wardrobe. Overall it looked like a lovely place to live, except for the view, and it was a place Severus could easily call home.

"I guess, it will do. When can I move in?"

"Immediately sir, I just need the first months rent, twenty Galleons." Severus coughed. That was a lot of money and here Lucius was acting like he was low on money. If he could afford that, he was not low on money by any means.

"Very well, Severus are you up to furniture shopping?" Lucius asked handing the witch his Galleons. It was a rhetorical question, what else did he have planned?

The two went shopping in Diagon Alley where Lucius bought a fine black leather sofa, two leather wing-backed chairs, a black and glass coffee table with two matching end tables, a black dining room table with four chairs, one mahogany desk, twelve green and clear crystal lanterns, one queen sized bed with magical feather mattress, two mahogany night stands with chest of drawers and wardrobe to match.

Severus helped him pick out deep purple bathroom items including a toothbrush holder, cup, potion decanter and carpet. He purchased tea cups, plates, cutlery, a trash can, fine wooden hangers and cream colored drapes. The two shopped for magical paint and decided on a subtle blue-green color that would easily be applied magically.

"Um, you will have your own house-elf won't you?" Severus asked, picking up a toaster.

"Of course, they gave me that damn Dobby. He's useless, but he can do laundry."

"Good," Severus said placing the toaster, iron, ironing board, laundry basket, and hamper into their basket. Shrinking spells sure did come in handy.

They arrived back when it was dark out. Dobby was waiting for them to unpack. Severus did not wish to wait around looking as Dobby unpacked Lucius's underwear. He did notice the lovely painting of Lucius's mother above the fire place and two photos of Narcissa Black on the mantle. Lucius treated Severus to dinner in Diagon Alley and then brought him back to Hogwarts at eight p.m.

"Thank you Severus, that was…not easy."

"I thought it was fun. I can't wait to get my own place some day."

"Yes well, I'd prefer to be home, where I belong."

"Home is where you make it…I guess. Not much you can do for the moment."

"No, not much I can do. Not at all. Very well…thank you again. I guess I'll see you next week."

"I will, let's see what trouble I can conjure up for myself next week."

Lucius smiled and Disapparated back to his new flat.


	59. The Final Serenade of Lucius Malfoy

**Chapter Fifty Nine-The Final Serenade of Lucius Malfoy**

_Disclaimer- Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The year ended with Potter winning the Quidditch Cup for the Gryffindors, which led to the House Cup for the Gryffindors as well. Lily's prowess at potions, which won her many House points no doubt also contributed to their win, and Slytherins loss. No one at his dinner table was happy that night.

The last month of school Narcissa and Lucius finally became a very open couple, always holding hands in the halls and corridors and caught by many stealing kisses from one another. Severus was not sure what Lucius was going to do for the next year while Narcissa stayed behind at school.

Severus had plans to Apparate back home with the help of Lucius but before he returned to Spinner's End, Severus wanted to hit the shops at Diagon Alley with his fifty Galleons and get some appropriate clothing for the summer and the next school year.

Potter, Black and Pettigrew continued to taunt and tease each time they saw him. But since he was rarely alone, they hardly ever hexed or cursed him.

The last day was winding down and everyone was packing up to head home for the summer. Exams were over, which pleased Severus's roommates immensely. Not so much that they were over for them but that he wasn't up all night with the light on studying anymore.

Severus watched on as Lucius Malfoy received many goodbyes from Professors and other students as he made his way out of the Great Hall.

Severus was looking forward to the summer hol's so he could spend more time with Lily. Over the last year Lily was discovering that her sister was becoming more and more uneasy with her magical abilities, as she let her know it in the very few letters she'd written her. That upset Lily and she already told Severus she was going to try to make amends with Petunia over the summer.

Severus hugged Lily good bye, making sure no one saw and walked her to the carriages.

"Well, see ya next year," Wilkes said to Severus as he boarded the carriage. Severus nodded and saw his roommates and Lily off.

When Severus arrived at the Apparation point Narcissa was there kissing Lucius. That was something Severus really didn't want to see, so he coughed.

"Ah, well I'm just seeing her off, she leaves tomorrow for Paris." Severus smiled and sat on his trunk to wait for the mushiness to end. It finally did and she disappeared with a fairly loud pop. "Ready?" Lucius asked, watching on as Severus re-shrank his trunk. Severus was armed with his fifty Galleons and was ready for some proper clothes for the first time in his life.

They arrived in Diagon Alley and decided to walk to Lucius's flat to store the trunk and Lucius wanted to change out of his school robes. Naturally Severus had nothing to change into so he just removed his school robes and tie.

"Why is she going to Paris?" Severus asked through the closed bathroom door, where the prude was changing his clothes.

"Oh, she's going to study with some painter there for the next six weeks."

"Oh," Severus said sitting on the very soft bed. "What are you going to do?"

"Well," Lucius said leaving his bathroom wearing gray robes of a somewhat casual nature, "My father is in the import-export business. Since he married that whore and I had to move out, I'm going to work for one of his competitors." Severus smiled. It was a sweet revenge. He turned to notice the Merlin holding his gut as he laughed in silence. "As a result I will be doing a lot of traveling. I'll need to go around and seek interesting items for my employer. But I'm sure to be in communication with you. I will be in Bordeaux next month and I'll meet up with Narcissa for a few days."

"That's nice."

"Indeed!" Lucius said with a very wide smile. He tied his hair back, flicked off the Merlin after informing it he'd only be gone for a few hours and then locked up. "That idiotic Merlin won't follow me if it's just mundane errands but I have a feeling he'll be traveling to Budapest with me in two days."

"Budapest? Wow…neat," Severus said, sounding almost jealous.

"So what's my fifty Galleons going for? Please don't tell me for your girlfriend," Lucius asked, with a heavy mocking tone on the word _girlfriend_.

"Clothes for me. My trousers are too short, I think I grew about four inches this year."

"Well let's see, I'm six foot one…come here," Lucius said. Severus still only came up to his chest. "Hmm, indeed. I think perhaps three inches."

"I want to be tall. I want to be taller than you."

"Are your parents tall?" Lucius asked, combing his pony tail in the mirror.

"No, I think I'm probably as tall as mum now. Dad was not very tall."

"Then there is little hope for you I'm afraid. My mother was five foot ten."

"Wow," Severus said. "I wanted to use this money for school supplies for next year but I'm really sick of these ill fitting clothes. I want real robes, not second hand…and trousers that fit. I don't think that's asking too much, do you?"

"No, I don't. Shall we?"

"We shall," Severus said heading out the door.

"Dobby! I want that laundry done and hung up when I get back!" The green eyed elf came out from the cupboard and bowed to his master.

Argus Filch had already agreed to pay for Severus's books and supplies, so why shouldn't he use his fifty Galleons on himself? No one else was going to buy him clothes. The first place they went was the robe shop that had the rude witch who was very mean to him the year prior.

"Ah, hello Mr. Malfoy. Robe shopping?" she asked very eager to suck up to Lucius.

"No, my friend here is. He'd like some robes for Hogwarts next year."

"Ah, I see," she said looking down at Severus. No doubt his sallow skin, greasy hair and unkempt clothing deeply offended her. "Well, we have some nice cotton…"

"Silk. I want two custom made silk ones and ones that will grow with me. Put the Slytherin insignia on them. I also want three pair of magical trousers that will grow with me as well."

"I see, that will be expensive."

"I know. I have money," he said almost sneering at her.

"For two robes that will be ten Galleons, and the same price for three trousers."

"Fine," he said walking to her step to be measured. The witch shot Lucius a fearful glance which was met in kind with a sarcastic one from him.

"You heard the man," Lucius said taking the Daily Prophet from her table and seating himself in the pink velvet chair near the mirror.

"Let's see, you stand at sixty-one inches tall," she said as a magical quill wrote his measurements down as she spoke them. She called out his leg length, arm length and waist. "How old are you? Eleven?"

"No, I'm thirteen," Severus responded, rather offended.

"Oh, you are so small and…petite." Severus lifted a brow and glanced at the laughing Lucius Malfoy. He'd rather be called scrawny than petite.

"Well eating nothing but peanut butter on crackers for the first ten years of my life will do that to a person," he said, not meaning to say it aloud.

"I thought _you_ were the house-elf at your house? I demand mine cook better than that," Lucius said finally raising his eyes from his paper.

"Well this elf does not cook. Canned soup, that's it."

"Well if you were my elf, I'd offer you clothes to be rid of you," Lucius spoke in a rare joke, which did make Severus smile.

"Well that's basically what you are doing now isn't it?" Severus quipped. With his response Lucius dropped his paper to his lap, uncrossed his legs, covered his mouth and cracked up for at least two solid minutes. Severus could have sworn he heard a snort in there. Teary eyed and red faced, Lucius finally stopped and resumed his reading.

"Okay, all the measurements are done. I'll need one week to finish hemming the magical material. Do you need anything else? Socks, under garments?"

"No, I'm not wasting my money on stuff I can magically stretch."

"Are you certain Severus?" Lucius asked.

"Quite, besides, who will be looking at my socks and underpants?"

"I hope no one," Lucius said rising from his seat. Severus paid the woman and instructed her to shrink and owl his garments to his house on Spinner's End. She still was not very nice to him but nice enough. He did not care much; he just wanted decent robes and trousers to last him until he left Hogwarts for good.

After the upscale robe shop, they headed for the Muggle Clothing Shop. Lucius had never been in there before but Severus needed summer wear for Derby as he could not exactly walk around in robes, unless he wanted the tar beat out of him by the local children. He bought two pair of jeans, wishing they were magical and could grow with him but wizards did not wear jeans, so no magical ones existed. He got three short sleeved shirts, trainers and shorts.

Afterward they had lunch at a very fancy restaurant named Rosa's. Severus did not know pasta other than spaghetti with meat balls existed and was shocked at the selection. He had something called gnocchi for a starter which he shared with Lucius, and cheese-stuffed shells for his entrée. He was so full he wanted to nap but he had more shopping to do.

He bought heavy pajamas for the next school year, as he slept in his underwear at home in the summers, a fine green terry-cloth bathrobe, more toiletries, chocolate frogs for he and Lily, a shiny new cauldron, a clean notebook for drawing and slippers. When he was left with only ten Galleons he decided he was done and would save some of it for the next year's school books and supplies. Lucius was heading him back to his flat so he could load his trunk; shrink it and Apparate back home before his mum left for work at four.

"Well, have fun in Budapest," he said, suddenly feeling sad that he'd not see much of Lucius Malfoy anymore.

"I will. I've been once before, large wizarding community there. What are your summer plans?"

"None. Study, read, practice some stuff without getting caught. Talk to…"

"Lily, yes I assumed as much."

"What are you going to do about your father?"

"I'm not sure. That bitch has probably had me removed from the will. After Budapest, Istanbul, Islamabad and Saigon I will have a few days to go visit before I leave for France. I will confront him more then."

"Ah, does the Merlin have a passport?"

"I don't know. I do hope he get's lost in transit."

"Let's hope he get's destroyed in transit. Well let me know how it goes with your father and I guess I'll see you…when will I see you?" Severus asked.

"Oh I'd imagine we will see each other again, though I don't know when. I will write and two-way you though."

"Oh wait," Severus asked, as Lucius was shrinking his packed trunk. "Did you ever decide to join up with that wizard or not? The one your father's whore wanted you to join?"

"Ah, well. I will. But not now. I need to make a living and earn some money so I can marry Narcissa, then when I'm back in England permanently I will join his cause. Why?"

"Just curious. So Narcissa is okay with it?"

"She is, like I said, her sister is his most loyal follower, so Narcissa knows all about him. She's even met him. She knows it's the right thing to do. This infiltration of mudblood's must stop and only we can stop them."

"Oh, yeah," Severus said, suddenly thinking of Lily. "Well, thanks for everything, I'll write you. Have a great time!"

"I will," Lucius said leaning in to give Severus a very loose but somewhat genuine hug. "And thank you, for everything. We will see each other again. I promise."

Lucius Apparated him across the street from his house at three-thirty in the afternoon. Severus was anxious to be home so he could see Lily but not too anxious to return to his house on Spinner's End. Lucius walked him to this door, un-shrunk his trunk and patted him on the back. Severus watched at Lucius walked across the Muggle Street in broad daylight, his gray robes billowing behind him in full view of Muggles. He turned to smile and wave at Severus and with a slight pop, he was gone.

Lucius Malfoy had graduated from Hogwarts, found a job, gotten his own flat and found his soul-mate. His life had just begun.

Severus had a few more years to catch up, grow, mature and decide what he wanted to do with his life. At that exact moment, all he wanted was a bed, maybe some alone time with Miss Posy, and to hang out with Lily the next day. At that time in his life, it was the simple things he treasured most.


	60. Flying High

**Chapter Sixty-Flying High**

_Disclaimer- Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus's mum was on her way to work when he arrived. She looked even worse than he remembered her. He stood at exactly her height which seemed to shock her. His mum was not very old but seemed to have aged poorly in the last year. She was only forty-four but looked nearly sixty!

"Mum, you all right?"

"Fine," she said leaning in for a hug. "Well you're almost taller than me!"

"Yeah, it's called food. They actually feed me at Hogwarts."

The smile she had worn on her wrinkly face was quickly gone as she began to look very angry. Severus sensed his sarcastic remark was probably a bad idea after the fact but there was nothing he could do about it, he'd already said it.

"Fine, well help yourself to some _food_, it's in that room called the kitchen and I'll see you tomorrow," she said whilst slamming the door behind her.

He took his trunk upstairs and unpacked. His room was unbelievably hot since his window had been shut since last August. He put his bear back where it belonged on the nightstand, hung up his new clothes, killed four roaches with his shoe and twelve flies magically, cast a cleansing spell on his bare mattress and removed his clothing.

A year of his semi-private shower and the week of his completely private bathroom at Lucius's had spoiled him. He was not about to share a shower in that filthy communal bathroom with Muggles anymore. He washed what needed with soap and water in the kitchen and used magic for the rest.

He went back upstairs and decided to rummage around his mum's room. Clearly he was bored. He went inside and found only two photographs. One was a magical of Eileen and her mother Elizabeth. The other was a Muggle one and he could only assume it was his parents wedding picture. Neither were too dressed up but his dad was wearing a shirt and tie. They looked reasonably happy but not thrilled. His mum was older than his father by six years and that picture showed it. He did not remember his father ever looking that young. His father had hair! Well, he had some hair. What little he had appeared to be light colored, perhaps a very light brown. His mum's long black hair was up in a bun and tucked beneath a hat with a net over her face. He'd never seen that picture before and he was not sure why.

He investigated his mum's room further to find something he thought had left with his father. Muggle cigarettes. His mother had never smoked but his father was a heavy smoker. It was easy to say Severus had been a two pack a day second-hand smoker for nearly eleven years. There was also an ash tray nearby with butts in it and ashes. Apparently his mother had taken up his father's nasty habit.

He did not want to rummage through her drawers for fear of what he may find. He did see her cauldron and some potions ingredients lying around and she was also using the stirs he'd bought her for Christmas it seemed. That at least, made him happy.

He was anxious to practice flying some more but did not want to get caught. He never had to wave his wand or speak any incantation to fly in the past. The last time he flew it was from fear of the Whomping Willow on the grounds at Hogwarts. Well since he never had his wand drawn and never said any incantation, then was it really using his wand to perform that bit of magic?

He tried where he'd first performed the act, at the base of the stairs. He tried and tried and nothing happened. He found it hard to concentrate when the house was so hot. He re-hydrated with some water and tried again. On his ninth try he flew up the stairs. It was simple enough but he needed to find a larger space to fly in.

He waited until it was dark out to give it a try outside. The moon was not full so he could easily remain unseen. He ventured deep into the forest using the light from his _'lumnos'_ to guide him. He found a bald spot in the forest and looked around to make sure no one was near. All he needed was for a Muggle to see him flying around and then he'd get killed for certain.

He was able to rise about six feet into the air but his flying was not fluid, not even and not aimed. He found his body just flailed along all over the place. He'd fly several feet sporadically and then stop and hover. He felt like he did when he was on the broom. He let him self down but did a poor job of it as he fell about five feet flat on his back.

He was extremely nauseated and nearly vomited. He was dizzy and could not stand up immediately. After a few minutes he decided to try again. That time he tried very hard to concentrate and relax. He was almost in a meditative state when he felt his body begin to rise, that time nearly twenty feet in the air. He found he concentrated better if he did not look. He thought to try to fly to his left and to his surprise, he did. He had to open his eyes for fear of slamming into one of the nearby trees.

He was able to control his movements, for the most part, and fly in the confined space for nearly thirty minutes. The feeling was most invigorating. He did feel a slight tickle in the pit of his stomach when he would begin to fly, and if he flew too fast, the tickle would return. He lost any fear he had within minute and disciplined his brain to not react to fear or nervousness and simply concentrated on the task at hand.

Flying was highly enjoyable. He simply never felt either physically or emotionally better then when he was flying. Being with Lily and kissing her in particular was the only thing that even came close. One thing flying did do was exhaust him. After thirty minutes he was ready to go home and go to sleep. He'd left a mental note to have a date with Miss Posey that night, but he ended up falling asleep and sleeping straight through until nine in the morning instead.

--

The next day he woke up to find his mother already awake and making him eggs. He could not remember the last time his mother cooked for him. They were not Eggs Benedict like he'd become accustomed to, just scrambled, but still he was delighted to eat them. He really wanted to talk to his mother about her potion habit but he was not sure how she'd react.

"Mum, what's been going on?"

"Nothin'. Just workin'. So tell me about Hogwarts."

"Oh, it's okay I guess."

"Just okay?" she asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Well I'm not into Quidditch much…"

"Why? It's so fun. We won the Quidditch Cup in my sixth year."

"Yeah, we won my first but we lost this year to Gryffindor. The House Cup too."

"Oh, we never won that. Your lot did each year I was there, amazing," Eileen said looking at her son nostalgically.

"Mum, do you hate Muggles?"

"I'm not fond of them, no."

"Why did you marry one?" he asked finishing his eggs.

"I told you, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"You weren't pregnant when you got married, were you?" he asked. He didn't even know what their anniversary was.

"No," she lied. He sensed she lied; he somehow just knew she was not telling the truth. He was the reason they got married and ruined each others lives.

"Have you heard of a wizard who is trying to purify the wizarding world by getting rid of all of the mudblood's?" he asked.

"What? No, who's heard of such a thing? It makes no sense. Mudblood's are rare, granted I don't care for them but I've not heard of such a wizard."

"Oh," he said sipping his water. "A lot of what he says makes sense to me, but I don't think all mudblood's are bad, some are okay really."

"He sounds like a dark wizard and I don't want you having anything to do with him. You hear me?"

"Sure," he said unconvincingly.

"I have some stuff to get at the shop, I'll be back and then I'm going to lie down some before I go to work."

"Okay," he said taking the dishes to the sink. He didn't even think to use magic; he just washed them by hand. She came back downstairs a few moments later with a perplexed look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Has your accent changed?"

"Huh?" he asked. Had it? He'd tried to not swear as much and change his vocabulary to talk more like Lucius and less like Tobias.

"Your accent, you sound…different."

"Perhaps it's just my voice changing?"

"Perhaps? You never used that word before. You just sound different."

"Good," he said, drying the plate and putting it back where it belonged.

--

Around eleven in the morning he met Lily at their spot near the river, just across from his house. He could tell her mum had already bought her new clothes as he was wearing something he'd not seen her in before. She was wearing pink jeans with a white, mint and pink striped shirt tucked in. She wore her hair in pigtails. He ran home when he saw her to get a towel for her to sit on so she would not dirty up her new clothes. She seemed happy that he thought to keep her bum from getting dirty from sitting in the mud. He didn't think to get one for himself, so he did end up dirtying his new jeans.

"How were your exams?" he asked.

"Horrible! I'm certain I failed each and every single one," she said, her hand rubbing on her lower stomach.

"Yeah right, you always say that and you always do just fine."

"Well I dunno, these were hard. Potions was easy but Transfiguration was really hard," she said, rubbing her stomach more.

"I thought they were all too simple. I'm so glad I'm taking Arithmacy next year."

"You have fun with that; I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures instead. Arithmacy sounds too hard," she said. She was making a face like she was in pain.

"Do you feel all right?" he inquired, noticing she was leaning her back up against the tree and she was still cradling her gut with her hand.

"Eh, don't worry about it," she said trying to smile. "Mary is taking Magical Creatures with me, so I know I already have one friend in there. I think Remus is too."

"Lovely, a werewolf taking a Magical Creatures class."

"He's no werewolf, really! Dumbledore said so, McGonagall said so…"

"They lie! If the Board of Governors found out he'd let that dark creature attend classes, he'd lose his job. Of course he's going to lie."

"I don't think so. First it makes no sense to let a werewolf run wild at a school and second he does not seem like a werewolf. He's so nice Sev!"

"He was nice, before I knew he was a fuckin' liar."

"Sev," she said, grabbing for her stomach again, "Really. Be nice, he's not a werewolf."

"What's wrong? You sick to your stomach?"

"No, well sort of. It's nothing, really."

"What? You look really bad."

"It's nothing!" she shouted. She shouted so loud he actually jumped some. She'd never yelled at him before.

"If your stomach hurts I have lots of ingredients at home, I can brew you something."

"No, really. I have Muggle stuff."

"Fuck that! That shit won't work. What, you don't trust my brewing?"

"Oh God, of course I do Sev. I just don't need it."

What was her problem?

"Fine, sit and suffer," he said looking away from her. Why was she being so unreasonable?

"I'm leaving."

"What? You just got here!" he said sounding really put out.

"I…I don't feel good," she said standing up to leave.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh God Sev are you really that thick?" she shouted again.

He was truly confused. If she were sick, why not just take a pain potion? He had every ingredient for such a potion at home and a shiny new cauldron to boot.

"Apparently I am."

"It's _girl_ stuff, okay? I don't feel good."

"Oh," he said. '_Oh indeed. Hmm_'. "Didn't Madam Pomfrey give you some potions for that?"

"Yeah but I'm not at school now am I? Duh!"

Wow, she was being snarky.

"Uh, well I can brew an anti-cramping potion. Mum brews them. She taught me how, so I've done it a million times."

"No, don't bother," she said walking away.

"Lily! Come on! Let me help you, it's four simple ingredients!"

She stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Four?" she asked.

"Yeah, it takes fifteen minutes to brew. And I got a brand new cauldron yesterday; I'd like to use it. Let me do this. Mum is sleeping, come on."

"Well, okay I guess," she said following him.

They walked into his dark and hot house and went straight for the kitchen.

"Shh, mum's sleeping," he reminded her, leading her to the tiny kitchen. He laid the towel out for her to sit on since brewing on the dirty floor was preferable to brewing on the table. He got out his new cauldron and all of the ingredients.

"Eww!" she yelped, grabbing her mouth to not scream.

"What?" he whispered loudly. Her eyes were bugging out of her head and she was pointing at the floor. It was a gigantic roach running across the Snape floor. Severus got out his wand and blasted it dead on the spot. He bent over and picked it up with his bare hands.

"Oh God, I'm going to be sick," she said covering her mouth.

"What? It's dead and it does not have teeth you know. It's just ugly. I need it for potions ingredients," he said looking for a jar to put it in.

"Not this potion?" she said with fear.

"No," he replied. He found a jar and sat next to Lily. He had the roach by its antennae and waved it in her face. She squeaked and squealed as he laughed. "Okay, okay, let me put it in the jar."

He placed the roach in the jar, sealed it and then washed his hands much to Lily's delight. He then got out the ingredients required, used his wand to light the flame and sat across from her.

"Okay, let me teach you. This is so simple. First, half a cup of water," he said adding it to the hot cauldron. "You want it to boil, which should not take long. Paying attention?"

"Mmm hmm," she mumbled, still in obvious shock from him taunting her with a roach.

"Okay, it's about to boil. Next we take these poppy flowers. The poppy is the active ingredient that will take most of the pain away. We need to dice them into little pieces and then crush them into a paste. You'll notice we're using the entire flower, stem and all."

"I see," she said leaning in.

"Well get to work then!" he said handing her a knife and cutting board. Once she diced them he used a mortar and pestle to grind them down to a paste. "Now we add them and stir. It does not matter how many times or in what direction. Just stir until dissolved, okay?"

"'Kay," she said doing as she was told.

"Next we add the cannabis," he said opening a plastic bag full of leaves. Lily began to giggle some.

"What?" You know Muggles consider that a drug, right?"

"I know, it's stupid. They smoke it and don't even use it for what it was meant for. The only time a wizard ever smokes it is if they are nauseated and even then it's just two quick puff's. I've seen Madam Pomfrey give some to students with stomach flu."

"I know me too. I thought it was so weird. We're not even allowed to work with it as an ingredient 'till NEWT level," she said.

" I know Lily, it's so absurd."

"Do wizards have drugs like that? I mean like, potions that act like a drug?"

"Sure, loads of them," he answered hoping she would not inquire further. "Okay, crush three cannabis leaves into a powder. It will relax you, slow the bleeding, ease the pain and take away any nausea you have."

"Okay Professor," she mocked, smiling at him. He just smiled back and stirred the potion.

"Last but not least, fresh mint," he said taking the potted mint plant from the window sill. "This will make it taste good, and also will sooth your stomach some."

"Okay, how much?"

"Well, it's to taste. Mint is strong; I'd say two good sized leaves. After you crush them you'll see fluid come out, it's pretty strong. Just grind it down and add it. Then we let it sit on a simmer for ten minutes. Done. I can add sugar or honey if you like for more flavor."

"Oh Madam Pomfrey's is loaded with sugar, kind of gross actually. I think this will be fine."

"Now this will make you very sleepy, so you should take it at home, let me get you a vial," he said going to the pantry to get her one. "But you should take it while it's warm so I'll cast a warming charm on it for you before I walk you back."

"Thanks Sev…I appreciate it."

"No problem, anything for you Lily," he said sitting next to her.

"What the hell is this?" a booming voice shouted from behind him.

"Mum! Um, I was just brewing her a…"

"A what?" she screamed so loud Lily rose and headed out the door.

"Simple pain potion, for cramps, it's nothing."

"Poppy's and cannabis! What are you doing for real?" she screamed getting right up in his face. Severus heard the front door slam as Lily ran out.

"I told you, look…just a pain potion, it's not what you think!" he said defensively, pointing down at his cauldron.

"Where did you get that cauldron?" Eileen yelled.

"I bought it, with money, my money."

"Where did you get money?" she yelled, grabbing him by the collar.

"I…tutored people, they paid me."

"You're not brewing illicit potions and selling them are you?" she yelled, staring deeply into her son's eyes. She eased her grip on his collar and let go of him. "No, you're not."

"No, she needs this," he said, scooping the potion into a vial nervously with his hands shaking.

"These ingredients are not free and not cheap! You are not brewing shit for everyone to use, you understand? Did you pay for those ingredients? Let your girlfriend brew her own damn potions, you understand me?"

"Yes!" he shouted back.

"Clean up that mess," she said walking passed him and back upstairs.

He finished gathering up the potion, cast a warming charm on it and decided to run after Lily. She needed it after all.


	61. Accidental Overdose

**Chapter Sixty One: The Accidental Overdose**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus took the vial and caught up with Lily down the street.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. She just got mad, you didn't have to run out like that you know."

"What? Are you kidding? She looked murderous and was screaming! I thought she'd hex you or something!" Lily remarked.

"No, she wouldn't hex me if I had my wand out, which I did," he stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Sev!" Lily said stopping dead in her tracks, "Parents are not supposed to hex their kids! I was kidding! Does she really hex you?"

"Yeah, well not in a while. I think she thinks I'll hex her back now."

"Oh my God Sev, who can live like that? I had no idea she was that bad."

"Well, she's not fed me since I was three, has not clothed me, barely keeps a roof over my head and I use the term roof loosely as it's just a bunch of termites holding a splinter together over my head, never taught me how to bathe, speak properly, table manners and don't tell me that last one didn't irk the shit out of you when we first met!"

"Well…"

"And you don't think she hexes me? Yells at me? Hates me?" he interrupted.

"Does she hit you still?" Lily asked, holding his upper arm to stop him from walking ahead. He was too embarrassed to tell the truth. Why would he tell her that he still gets beaten by a woman?

"No…just hexes. Your parents never hit you?" he asked.

"Um, no. Never. They also never let me go without food, clothes or shelter. They never hit either of us."

"Well your sister needs a slap I think," he said part joking, but Lily did not look amused.

"Sev, this is no laughing matter. This is serious. I've seen you bloodied and bruised before, I guess I just never really thought about it, until I saw her today. She looked crazy."

"That was nothing Lily, she was just upset that I didn't charge you for the ingredients, speaking of which, I have the potion with me, you should take it at home."

"Thanks, I'll pay you for..."

"No!" he interrupted. "Forget her, it's nothing. It's water and a few leaves, nothing."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You wanna hang out at my house for a while?"

"Yeah, you probably won't sleep, but you may be really tired."

"You can watch telly while I nap," she said taking his hand into hers. They walked the remainder of the way, hand in hand.

He did just that and reminded her that since she had a floo, she could go for potions ingredients in Diagon Alley with her mum or just buy a potion from a shop. He stressed that brewing one's own potion was better than buying a mass produced one. She agreed.

He returned home after eating dinner with the Evans's to his empty house as usual. He did go ahead and keep his date with Miss Posy, much to her pleasure almost as much as his. It seemed she missed 'Um Severus' and even kept count of how many days it had been since he saw her last.

He stripped down to his truly pathetic looking, over stretched underwear and fell asleep around one in the morning. He heard his mother come home and go straight to her room.

He got up, put some pajama bottoms on, and decided to go talk to his mother about her problem. He really wanted to let her know that she was killing herself and ask if he did more around the house and helped her more, if she'd stop brewing those potions. He went back and forth in his head how the discussion would go for a while before he got the courage to just go do it.

He knocked but she did not answer. He knocked again and she still did not answer. After his third knock he opened the door and asked for her. She said nothing. The room was dark so he used the _'lumnos'_ from his wand to find his way in the room. It was possible she was just asleep.

"Mum?" he asked and got no response again. He walked in more and saw her cauldron on the floor with a slight flame beneath it. She was on her bed and appeared to be sleeping. Well he could talk to her tomorrow. It was terribly hot in her room so he decided to walk over and open her window for her. Her shoes were still on so he removed them and noticed she was shaking some.

"Mum?" he asked again, rolling her over. Her eyes were open but they were rolled to the back of her head. He noticed stuff coming from her mouth and when he felt for her pulse, it was racing. "Mum!" he yelled.

His first thought was to use his wand to try to wake her using magic he'd read about in a healing book. Of course he did not want to get into trouble and get expelled for practicing underage magic. In the end, he decided to give it a try but nothing happened. He did not know what to do next. He had no phone and could not Apparate or floo for help. He did all he could do, he ran out the door barefoot and shirtless and pounded on his neighbor's door. He pounded for what seemed like an eternity until a middle aged man answered the door.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Me mum! She's sick, I…she needs to go to hospital!"

"So call them," the man said about to close the door on Severus.

"No! We have no phone!"

"What? Come here, use ours," the man said. He followed the man and hoped he'd make the call since Severus did not know how to use the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I think it's a drug overdose," Severus said nervously. The man called for an ambulance and Severus ran back home to shrink and hide her cauldron and any other evidence of her being a witch. He threw on jeans, a shirt and some trainers and waited downstairs for the Muggles to come to her aid.

Within five minutes they arrived and he led them upstairs to her room, hoping they were not too late. They put her on a stretcher and took her down the stairs. Severus did not know what to do. The man wearing white told him to come with them in the ambulance. He thought for sure his mum would die or that somehow those Muggles would discover she was a witch and they'd take him away or something. Probably do some kind of horrible experiments on her. He instantly regretted his decision to call for an ambulance the second he got in the ambulance and the driver asked him his name.

"Um, Toby. Toby Snape, me mum's name is Eileen," he said. _'Where is Lucius when I need him?'_ he thought to himself. She belongs at St. Mungo's not the local hospital in Derby.

"Do you know what drug your mum took son?"

"Um, not exactly, I think it had opiates in it."

"Opiates? She takes Opium?"

"Something like that," he quickly commented. His mother had a very large supply of poppies in the house after all. Far more than she needed for a cramp-potion. They arrived at the hospital and he was told to wait in a large area filled with Muggles. After ten minutes a nurse approached him.

"Can you fill this out? It's your mother's medical history and her name, address, phone and such."

"We don't have a phone and I think she's healthy, I'll fill out what I can."

"Okay, where's your dad?"

"I don't know," he said taking the pencil from her.

"Other family?"

"No."

"You can't just sit here alone, we'll need to find your family to come get you."

"Oh, I have friends. Can they come instead?"

"I suppose, what is their phone number?" the Muggle nurse asked.

"I dunno. Is there some kind of listing? I have their name and address."

"Yes, give me their name."

"Victor Evans, 311 Elm Road, Derby."

"Very well, stay put and fill that out."

"Um, Miss, is me mum okay?" he asked.

"I don't know, just fill that out," she said and stalked off to her station.

Thirty minutes went by with no word on his mother's condition. He was convinced she'd die. What would he do if she died? Would the Evans's take him in? Lucius? Where would he go, to an orphanage? He'd rather live at home alone than go to an orphanage. He was just about to panic when he saw Mr. Evans walk into the hospital.

"Severus, are you all right? They said some Toby Snape was here waiting for me?"

"That's me, it's my Muggle name," Severus whispered. "I don't know about mum, they won't tell me. Do you think they found out she's a witch? If they do they'll probably kill her and take me..."

"Don't be absurd. This is not the middle-ages. What happened to her?" he asked sitting beside Severus.

"Potion overdose, well _drug_ overdose," he whispered. Mr. Evans looked shocked and horrified. He even patted Severus on the back!

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, it's not a big deal. I think that's why my father really left, she's been doing them for years."

"That's awful, you poor thing," Mr. Evans said putting his arm around Severus. Severus felt very uncomfortable. He was not used to people taking pity on him and he found he hated it. He didn't even like it when Lily did it. "You know, we need to call your father. If your mum is sick and has to stay here, you need to stay with family."

"I don't know where he is, he won't want me, he hates magic and he hates me."

"I'm sure he does not hate you Severus, how could anyone hate you? You are his son, we need to find him. Do you at least know where he moved to?"

"He said Manchester, but who knows," Severus said. He did not want to live with Tobias anymore than he wanted to live in an orphanage. "Can't I just stay with you?" he begged.

"Oh, well, yes. But only until your father is found. Severus, the government will not let you stay with your mother if she has a drug problem and you can't really stay with us so long as you have your father alive. I'm going to call home and have Rose try to find him. He's listed somewhere I'm sure. Tobias Snape, correct?"

"Yes, I mean, it's an uncommon name I suppose," he said sounding most disappointed. He'd much rather stay with Lily and her family in a nice house with food than live anywhere else. Maybe he could live full time at Hogwarts with his great uncle? Then again, he really didn't like Hogwarts that much either.

"Are you his guardian?" a doctor asked coming out with a clipboard.

"Oh, I'm a friend. We're looking for his father, he lives in Manchester," Mr. Evans said, rising and taking Severus's hand with him.

"Oh well, Toby is it?"

Severus nodded.

"Your mum is okay," he said to Severus. He then lured Mr. Evans closer to him and whispered but Severus's hearing was impeccable, he heard everything he said. "She had massive amounts of opiates in her system. Far too many for a woman of her size to handle. She nearly died. She will need to stay here for a couple of days," he said to Mr. Evans. "But you know sir, I have to report this. This boy needs to be with a legal guardian."

"We understand, we'll find his father, in the mean time, since he's such a close family friend and we only live a few blocks away, can't he stay with us for now?" Mr. Evans urged.

"That's not up to me sir," he said before focusing on Severus again. "You can see your mum tomorrow if you like, for now she's resting."

"Thank you," Mr. Evans said. "Let me call home and get your father, stay here okay?"

"I have to contact the Ministry of Magic. If these Muggles discover her…our people need to know," Severus said.

"Well, do they have a phone?"

"No, I need to write my friend and see if he can do it for me. I need a special parchment from home, will you take me home?"

"Certainly."

When they arrived back at the house, the sun was rising. Severus immediately two-wayed Lucius who luckily was available and wrote back. He said he'd contact the Ministry and someone posing as her distant cousin will probably arrive that morning at the hospital to 'check on her' and make sure the Muggles don't know anything. He apologized profusely for Severus having to go through this and said he wished he could visit sooner, but work did not permit him such a luxury.

Severus understood. He was just happy to have gotten a hold of Lucius. He packed his trunk, shrunk it and hid any evidence of 'magical' items and waited for Mr. Evans to return for him. He had to go home to call off for work and change his clothes. He told Severus he'd be back in thirty minutes and to pack and wait for him. He heard a knock at the door and assumed it was Mr. Evans. He simply yelled 'come in' and the door opened. Instead of stout Mr. Evans, a woman and young man came in instead.

"Are you Toby Snape?" the woman asked.

"Yes," he said tentatively.

"Hello, I'm Imogene Reylor and this is Douglas Troup. We work with the Social Services System."

"Oh, you're not coming to take me away are you?" he asked suddenly terrified. "Mum is okay, they said so. I'm staying with friends. I just came here to pack, my friend is coming, and he'll be here any minute."

"Now son, calm down. We understand your father lives in Manchester?" Doug asked.

"Yes," he said nearly crying. "Please don't take me away."

"Now calm down," Imogene said approaching him and putting her hands on his shoulders. She had sweet eyes and light red hair. "Sweetie we are here to assess this house and make sure you are well taken care of, that's all."

"I am, see, me clothes are clean and new, mum bought them for me," he lied. They didn't need to know he bought them himself. "I eat a lot, she cooks and cleans and works full time, and she's a great mum!" Severus cried. He could not believe the lies he was spewing but he was not going to an orphanage. "Please let me stay with my friends, they live in the middle class section of town, in a really, really nice house and they even have a car!"

"Calm down, slow down. We just have to make sure you are living with your next of kin, who would be your father. Don't panic. We'll find him," Doug said sitting beside him.

"Oh…okay," he said wiping his tears. He guessed living with Tobias was better than an orphanage.

"Doug, can you come here please?" Imogene asked in a cautious tone. Her voice was coming from the kitchen.

_'Oh shit! I forgot to hide the cannabis!'_ he thought to himself as his heart sank along with his body. He fainted.


	62. Relocating Severus Snape

**Chapter Sixty Two-The Relocation of Severus Snape**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

"Toby?" a warm woman's voice spoke as he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked still laying on the floor.

"You fainted dear," Imogene said, helping him to sit up right. He heard Doug talking outside to Mr. Evans.

"We found illegal substances in the house, cannabis," Doug said to Mr. Evans.

"What? Marijuana?" Mr. Evans asked.

"'Fraid so."

"Miss, I need to talk to Mr. Evans, please, just for a second," Severus begged rising to his feet and darting out the front door. "Mr. Evans, please, I need to tell you something," Severus urged. He grabbed onto the Mr. Evans's arm and yanked him into the middle of the street.

"What?" Mr. Evans asked.

"It's legal. It's perfectly legal in our world. Really, it's nothing! It's nothing!" he loudly whispered.

"Well it's illegal in our world Severus."

"No, please, they can't arrest her. It's a common potion ingredient; we use it all the time! I even put it in…in…never mind."

"In what? What did you put it in?" Mr. Evans asked, sounding very angry. "Answer me!"

"Nothing," he lied. Mr. Evans put both of his hands on Severus's upper arms and began to shake him.

"Tell me God Damn it! Did you give it to my daughter?"

"Yes, sort of, I put it in her pain potion," he said as Mr. Evans finally stopped shaking him. Mr. Evans had an outraged look on his face as he took a few steps back from Severus. "It's nothing, it's just a little! Madam Pomfrey gives her potions with it in it! She's been taking them all year probably, it's nothing, it just soothes an upset stomach!"

"It's an illegal drug Severus! You knowingly gave my daughter an illegal drug?" Mr. Evans said just loud enough for Doug and Imogene to not hear him.

"I told you, it's fine. We're even going to brew with it in our sixth year, it's fine! I don't know why it's illegal in your world, it's not even addictive! Please, don't make them take me," he said noticing the two Muggles walking over in his direction.

"Look, the place is crawling with roaches, there is no electricity, no food, and we found drugs. This boy must be removed from the home immediately," Doug said to Mr. Evans, who was suddenly no longer Severus's ally.

"No! Don't take me away!" Severus screamed. Tears were running down his face along with sweat and in his panic he was having anxiety attack. He could hardly breathe and was beginning to get light headed again. "I won't go with you people, I won't!" he screamed again, as Imogene reached to take him by the arm. "Let go of me you Muggle bitch!" he screamed so loudly his voice crackled.

"Come on now son, calm down now," Imogene tried to say as Severus was kicking her and slapping at her. "Stop it! Doug, help me."

Doug grabbed for the tiny boy who suddenly found he had super-human strength. He kicked, spit, punched and eventually bit Doug in the forearm to get away from them. When he was finally free he ran as fast as he could into the nearby woods. He ran through the river and deeper into the forest. He looked back to see he was not being followed, at least not yet. In his panic and without even thinking,he flew up to the top of the tallest tree he could see, which had to soar at least forty feet into the air. He hid there in silence until he heard the voice of Mr. Evans.

"Severus! Where are ya boy?" he shouted. "They are not with me, I told them to stay back and that I'd find ya. Where are ya?" he shouted. He looked up and somehow spotted Severus up so high in the tree. "How the hell did you get all the way up there?"

"Leave me alone!" Severus screamed.

"Come down, please! I'm not mad at you! I believe you! It's okay, you are not going with them, the Ministry found your father, he's on his way! We got an owl from the Ministry this morning."

"Really?"

"Yes, please come down!" Mr. Evans shouted. Severus will never know why he trusted Mr. Evans, but for some reason, he did. Even though he had his mum's wand he decided to just climb down.

"Woo! That was quick," he remarked. "Here's the letter so you believe me."

_Dear Mr. Evans,_

_A Mr. Lucius Malfoy informed us that a Mrs. Eileen Snape was taken to Muggle hospital this morning for an apparent potions over-dose and her son Tobias Severus Snape was in need of assistance. We located his father Tobias Edward Snape in Manchester and he said he would arrive at your home via Muggle train later this morning to collect his son. He will have his son live with him until his son reaches the age of seventeen. _

_Thank you so much for your prompt action and for caring for Tobias Severus Snape. An agent named Borbus Billney will arrive at your home shortly to discuss any further matters with you. He will also meet with the Muggle Social Services to clear up any misunderstandings as to why Tobias Severus Snape has no Muggle identification._

_Thank you,  
Claire Wigglmot_

_Ministry of Magic Muggle Affairs Office_

"I see, so he's arriving today to take me to Manchester?" Severus asked. "I won't…be able to see Lily anymore this summer then?"

"Now Severus, I'm sure we can arrange for you to come visit if it means that much to you. Right now I'm to take you home while that Bilbo Baggins whatever person talks to the Social Services people."

"Borbus Billney, Bilbo Baggins is made up," Severus corrected. "Well he's sort of made up, _Hobbits_ never existed. But he did slay a dragon once," Severus said wiping away his final tear. Mr. Evans smiled and led Severus back to Spinner's End where his car was waiting. Severus returned to his house to collect his trunk and got into Mr. Evans's car. He noticed Borbus Billney was already there talking to Imogene and Doug.

"Can I go see mum?" he asked after Mr. Evans let him into the car.

"Sure, first let's go home and wait for that Billows guy to come…"

"Billney!" Severus said almost giggling. He was just relieved he did not have to go live in a Muggle orphanage. When he arrived back Lily and Petunia were still sleeping but Mrs. Evans was at the door waiting for him.

"Come here dearie," she said giving him a hug. For some reason he enjoyed hugs from Mrs. Evans. He even hugged back and didn't stop until she broke away about thirty seconds later.

"Thank you."

"Oh, come on, come in. Are you hungry?"

"No," he really was rather nauseated.

"No, now you must eat something, poor thing, toast at least? Raspberry jam?"

"Okay," he said coming into the house and sitting on the chair. He heard every word of the conversation she and her husband had in the kitchen.

"They said the house was overrun with roaches, no electric, and they found drugs."

"Drugs?" she asked.

"Yes, marijuana. Severus said it's a normal potions ingredient. That bloke from the Ministry will be here soon to explain more."

"Poor child, I knew it was bad but not that bad Victor," he heard her say as he sat on the couch and watched the telly. Twenty minutes later Borbus Billney arrived at the Evans home. Severus was anxious to talk to him.

"Ah there's the boy, Toby?"

"No, I go by Severus," he said not rising from his seat on the couch. Mrs. Evans lovingly had her arm around him.

"Okay well we found your father and he's on his way. You'll need to stay with him until you reach age. He has already agreed, one of our people spoke to him this morning."

"Really? You talked to him?"

"Well I did not but yes, we did. He did not feel comfortable Apparating with us, so he opted to take Muggle rail here to collect you."

"What about me mum?" Severus asked.

"Well, though cannabis is legal in our world, she does not live in our world. She lives in a Muggle area and works in a Muggle pub. What are illegal in our world are the copious amounts of poppies we found at your home. According to the Muggle doctors she took some extremely illicit potions that are illegal in our world."

"What are you saying sir?" Mr. Evans asked.

"I'm afraid once she's recovered, she will be arrested and most likely sent to Azkaban."

"What? NO!" Severus shouted. "NO! She can't go there! Just for illicit potions? Come on! She's not sellin' them, she's addicted, she' can't help it!"

"Well she'll be given council unless you already have a family barrister."

"No, maybe Lucius Malfoy can recommend one, I'm sure he has one. Will they get her off?" he frantically asked.

"Perhaps, I'm not certain. My job is to make sure the Muggles don't find out the truth about her and that she stop brewing and taking illicit potions. I'm sorry Tob…Severus. There's not much you can do. I suggest you contact this Lucius Malfoy and ask him for council for your mother."

"I will, I'll two-way him, wait? No…can I floo him?"

"I assume, if he has a floo," Mr. Billney said.

"I'm sure his hotel in Budapest does," Severus said going towards the Evans's fire place. He dropped in some floo powder, stuck his head in and asked for Lucius Malfoy, Budapest Hungary and waited. After a few minutes the face of Lucius Malfoy was flowing in the flames.

"Yes, Severus, are you okay?"

"No! Me mum is in trouble for brewing illicit potions, she needs a barrister. Do you know of one?"

"Well my famiy's barrister is Armande Rosier, he's very good."

"Okay Lucius, I'll two-way you later. I'll contact him, thanks."

"Very well, I'll talk to you later then," Lucius said as the flame died down.

"Sir, can you contact Mr. Rosier for me?" Severus asked.

"No, but you can tell your mum when you see her, you do want to see her don't you?"

"Oh no, she'll kill me now!" Severus said.

"Will she really?" Mr. Billney asked.

"No, I have her wand," he said, suddenly full of fear.

"Is that all Mr. Billney?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Yes, Mr. Snape should arrive in two hours."

"Very well, we'll take Severus here to see his mum now, and come back to meet with Mr. Snape," Mr. Evans said. "It's okay Severus, she won't kill you. I promise."

Severus arrived at the hospital with Mr. Evans who kept his hand on Severus's shoulder the entire walk through the hospital to his mother's waiting room.

"I can't see her, she'll hate me," he said with tears rolling down his cheeks. "I didn't mean to get her into trouble, I should have hid the cannabis."

"Severus, things happen for a reason. This is the best thing that could happen to her, now she'll be off the potions and you'll be fed and clothed the way you deserve!" Mr. Evans said reassuringly.

"I don't deserve anything; I'm the most horrible person ever. Azkaban is the worst, you just don't know," he said out-right weeping. When his cries became hysterical Mr. Evans held him close and embraced him tightly. Even though he hated pity, it was nice to be held to calm him and dry his tears.

"Okay, I can do this," Severus said, opening the door to his mother's room. When he walked in his mother was lying down, had a plastic mask over her face to supply oxygen and had tubes in her arms.

"Mummy," he said, sitting beside her. She just stared at him but did not speak. "Mummy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. You were having a fit or something and I thought you were going to die, so I had no choice." She glared at him through her oxygen mask but said nothing. "Mummy, you need to contact a Mr. Armande Rosier, can you remember that? He'll represent you if you go to trial." Her eyes widened but she still said nothing. "I have to go live with dad. I'm so sorry mummy," he said, tears running down his face as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "I have your wand. I'll keep it safe for you. I'll send it to you once you can have it back, I promise," he wept, wiping tears and snot onto his forearm.

His mother looked at him and tried to speak. She mumbled but he did not understand her.

"What mummy?" he asked, leaning in to get his ear closer to her mouth.

"Stay away from me," she muttered. He slowly rose, wiped more tears and walked out without looking back. It seemed his life with Eileen Snape was over. It was time to reunite with Tobias Snape.


	63. Reunite

**Chapter Sixty Three-Reunite**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus found himself speechless. His mother hated him, and she was probably going to Azkaban for a crime that hurt no one but herself. He thought it ridiculous for someone to be imprisoned for a drug habit. It's not like she sold her potions, killed anyone or stole things.

He didn't even realize or care that his face was buried in the chest of Mr. Evans who was embracing him tightly in the hallway of the hospital. In an effort to save her life, he'd just ruined his mother's entire life. Now he'd have to move away and not see Lily all summer, and that made him cry even more.

Mr. Evans slowly walked him to the car and drove him back to the house. When they arrived Mrs. Evans and Lily, wearing her pink bathrobe, were there to greet him.

"Did you see her?" Mrs. Evans asked, standing at the door.

"Yes, she pretty much hates me," he cried. Mrs. Evans extended her arms and hugged him so tightly he almost could not breathe. "I don't want to move away."

"Sev," Lily said, patting his back as he hugged her mother. "It's okay, come inside."

Mrs. Evans led him to the couch and sat next to him with her arms around him. Lily gave him a big hug and then sat beside him with both of her arms held loosely around his neck. She gave him a tiny kiss on his wet cheek, which made him cry even more since he quickly realized he'd not be seeing her for the rest of the summer. Before long there was a knock at the door. Mr. Evans opened it and let in Tobias Snape.

Tobias entered the room, hung his head, and stood still as his son continued to weep. He probably did not like seeing his only child in such a state, a nearly grown boy should not be weeping.

"Severus?" he asked in nearly a whisper.

Severus had forgotten just how thick his father's very northern accent was. He'd also nearly forgotten what he looked like. What little hair he had was graying, despite him being so young. He was not thin but was not fat either, but clearly had a gut. He looked extremely uncomfortable and red faced just standing in the Evans' living room, speechless.

"Those people from the Ministry said you have to live with me 'till you're seventeen. Now I only have a one room flat in Manchester but I think you can squeeze in. The next train back leaves pretty soon, we should be going."

"Yeah I guess," Severus said, rising to dry his tears. He noticed Lily's eyes were welling up as well, and the sight of her crying simply sickened him. He ran to the downstairs loo and threw up his toast and milk from the morning. He cleaned himself up and washed out his mouth when Lily came in to see if he was okay.

"Sev, try not to be too upset," she said.

"I'll be okay, I guess."

"Look, it's okay, we'll still see each other," she said as he sat down in the foyer near his trunk. He was still crying and was burying his head in-between his legs as he sat. "Mum said you can still come here."

"That's right Severus, if it's okay with your father that is," Mrs. Evans said seating herself on her own floor next to Severus. Tobias had wondered over to see what was going on. "You can take the Knight Bus each Tuesday morning to come here, stay the night and head back after dinner on Wednesdays, unless of course your father's flat has a floo?" she asked looking up at the clueless Tobias.

"A what?" Tobias asked.

"A fire place, do you have a fire place?" Severus asked rather ticked off that his father knew so little about magic.

"Oh, no, I don't."

"Of course not," Severus said sarcastically.

"Well the Knight Bus then, Sev…it's not expensive," Lily said still holding his hand.

"No, I have some money, enough for that…can I really come each week?" he asked Mrs. Evans.

"Well it's up to your father, Lily can sleep with Petunia and you can have her room." Severus, Mrs. Evans and Lily all stared up at Tobias awaiting his response.

"Oh, uh, sure, fine with me," he said nervously.

"Good, so it's settled then, no more tears?" Mrs. Evans asked drying his face with her robe-sleeve. She leaned in and kissed his forehead. She and Lily helped him to his feet as he stood to face his father.

"You uh, grew some it seems," Tobias said, leaning in as if to hug him, but then pulling away and just patting him on the shoulder instead. Severus used his forearm to wipe the snot and tears from his face and simply nodded his head.

"Well the uh, train, it's…leavin'…we uh, should go," Tobias said pointing towards the front door.

"Mr. Snape, can we have your address? We'd like to purchase a two-way parchment and ink for him and we'll need to know where to send it."

"Sure…a what?"

"Don't bother explaining, he won't get it," Severus said heading towards his trunk. He looked his father in the eye, took out his wand and non-verbally shrunk his trunk down to the size of a playing card and put it in his pocket. "Just tell them the address," he said stowing his wand. Tobias wrote the address and phone number down and thanked the Evans's. Mr. Evans offered to drive them to the train station. Severus got big hugs from Mrs. Evans and Lily before walking out the door.

"Mummy? What's going on?" Petunia asked coming down in her night gown.

"Nothing, Severus is moving to Manchester," Mrs. Evans said.

"Good," Petunia said smiling. Severus shot her a nasty look and then got into the back seat of Mr. Evans's car for what would possibly be the longest drive of his life.

The drive was silent. Mr. Evans attempted some small talk with Tobias but Tobias like Severus detested small talk, especially with strangers. They arrived at the station and Mr. Evans gave Severus a very formal, loose hug and pat on the shoulder. He extended his hand to Tobias who shook it back.

"Well thanks for takin' in me kid like that."

"You're welcome Mr. Snape. He's always welcome at our home," Mr. Evans said smiling down at the still deeply traumatized Severus. "Well, your train is boarding."

Tobias waved some and guided Severus to their compartment. It was almost full and had only two seats. Luckily Tobias let Severus have the window seat and he sat next to him. The two did not speak a word and just as soon as the train pulled out from the station, Severus leaned his head against the glass and instantly fell asleep. The train ride was not terribly long and he was in the deepest sleep he could remember when he felt a shove on his shoulder and heard his father whisper his name. They got off the train and headed out of the station.

"Do you have a car?" Severus asked.

"No, how much money do you think I earn?" Tobias teased, walking beside his son with both his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Apparently not much since you never sent mum any," Severus quipped. He was pissed and deeply resented his father and he was not about to hide it.

"Your mother is a fuckin' bitch and drug addict. Why would I send money to her? You are away at that fancy school and don't need my money!" he quipped back. If Severus ever wondered who he inherited his snarky side from, he did not need to wonder anymore.

"She is not a bitch and does not deserve to be thrown in Azkaban! If she has a drug problem, it's 'cause of you! You leavin' her, you asshole!" Severus said probably too loudly as several passers-by stopped talking to listen in to their fight.

"Asska-who?"

"It's a wizard prison and it's hell on Earth! It's the worst possible place anyone can go! And now 'cause of us, she'll rot there!"

"She deserves it!" Tobias spat. Severus stopped walking and just glared at his father. He never hated anyone as much as he hated Tobias Snape. He hated him more than even Petunia and Potter combined.

"Fuck this, I'd rather be in an orphanage," Severus said suddenly turning to head back to the train station. He had no where to go really but hoped he could maybe somehow get to Hogwarts and live with Argus.

"Get back here boy!" Tobias shouted, running after Severus. He caught up to him and grabbed him firmly by his arm. So firmly, it ended up leaving a bruise. He used all of his might to swing Severus around to face him and then placed both of his hands around Severus's upper arms to hold him in place in front of him.

"Now you listen to me and you listen to me good! I never asked to marry a witch and I never asked for a half-wizard kid neither! I sure as hell never asked to be a single father and I haven't the first clue how to do any of this! It's going to be hard enough without your lip, you hear me?" he said in a fierce tone while shaking his son. "Now that bloody Minister of whatever says I must take you in for the next four years! I have no choice and you have no choice! We best just make the best of it and if we can't get along, then at least agree to just not speak! No more of this cussin' at me, you hear?" Severus sneered at his father and wanted nothing more than to break away from him and run as far as he could. But his father was simply too strong so he nodded.

"I'm a half-blood, not half-wizard…by the way."

"Good!" he snarled, slowly loosening his grip on Severus's upper arms. He eased back and let go of him all together. "Now…are ya hungry?" Severus nodded slightly. "Good, let's go get some lunch. The flat is about two kilometers away; we'll head home after lunch."

Lunch was a silent and uncomfortable trip to a fish and chip joint that Tobias seemed to favor. Severus was so hungry he simply forgot any manners he'd learnt over the last few years and inhaled his lunch. He noticed that Tobias had three ales and drank them almost as quickly as Severus swallowed his fried cod.

"Well, I ain't got nothin' at home to eat. I guess we should head to the shop first," Tobias offered.

Severus followed behind, with his head down. He knew no Muggle on earth had pitch-black eyes and since he did, it was a dead give-a-way. It was bad enough moving from a small Muggle town to a gigantic Muggle city.

They got groceries and walked back to a very large, high rise building. There was nothing fancy about this building. It was square shaped, gigantic and gray. They entered the rather large but plain lobby and took the lift to the twelfth floor. They exited the lift and headed right to the eighth door on the left. Tobias used his Muggle key to open the door.

"Welcome home Severus," he said allowing his son to enter first. It was a tiny, one room flat indeed. His bedroom at Hogwarts was larger. From the front door the first thing you saw to the left was a tiny Muggle kitchen. It was equipped with a stove, refrigerator, sink, toaster and no window. Just passed it was an area with a tiny round table that had three chairs. Across from the dining table was a door to a very small loo which had a single sink, toilet and tub-shower combo unit. Just past the dining area and bath was the living quarters/bedroom.

There was a very old looking burgundy sofa in the center of the room facing a wall which had a good sized telly, stereo and speakers. There was an oval-shaped and very battered looking coffee table which allowed for about six feet in-between the couch and television. The wall beyond the couch had a glass door which opened to a concrete balcony. Behind the couch was a space of about three feet and then a double sized bed with no head board or foot board. There was one window opposite the bed but it was blocked with a very simple and old looking wardrobe. The bed leaned up against the bathroom wall and another wall with no room for a night stand.

"Where am I to sleep?" Severus asked, removing and unshrinking his trunk in the living room.

"Couch I guess. Me bed is tiny and we blokes don't need to share a bed."

"Couch is fine by me."

"Well there is not much to see. You've seen it all. The Laundromat is four blocks that way," Tobias said pointing out his balcony. "You will do all the laundry."

"I don't know how."

"I'll teach ya, you'll also do the cookin' and cleanin' 'round her while you are here."

"Tobias, what do you get to do around here?" Severus asked, crossing his arms at his chest.

"Firstly, I'm dad, not Tobias and second all I have to do around here is pay the bills, feed ya, and watch Manchester United on telly, got that?"

"Sure," Severus remarked sarcastically. He sat down on the horrific burgundy sofa to pout more.

"Now the good news is, if you are really good, we can go see the United Manchester Football Club play a real match in a month! Won't that be fun? Best team in the entire league!"

"Sure, great, wonderful," Severus said. He hated Quidditch and he hated football. But even Severus had to admit the light in his father's eyes when he talked about Manchester United was a nice change. He quickly sat up and looked over at his father. "I'd like to go see that." Tobias smiled and Severus smiled back.


	64. The Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Sixty Four-The Unexpected Visitor**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus used his wand to un-shrink the contents of his trunk which contained mostly his massive book collection. He watched as Tobias put the groceries away and showed him where everything went. He followed his father to the Laundromat and learned how to do laundry, though he suspected he'd keep his father's money and just wash them magically with his wand.

The two spent the evening on opposite sides of the shared sofa watching telly in silence until Tobias crept into his private bed at 10 p.m. It seemed he needed to be at work at a very early hour. Severus was no longer used to seeing a grown man walk around in his underwear and the sight did make him uncomfortable.

He changed into his pajama bottoms and did leave his shirt off as he sat on his sofa and read for several hours under the light of his '_lumnos_'. He did find, especially recently, that reading was becoming difficult to do while holding his wand for the light-spell. He found he needed to hold the book very close to his face in order to read it properly and holding the wand was inconvenient. He did not want to anger his father so he did not want to keep the telly or any electric lights on.

Most of the books he read were hand-written in ink and very old. The ink was faded and he usually had to squint his way through.

Around three in the morning he was wide awake as the sounds of the snoring Tobias were steadily annoying him. He didn't like sleeping in an unfamiliar place, the couch was uncomfortable, there was no room to transfigure a bed and he was still deeply upset about his mother.

Fatigue must have caught up to him at some point in a very gentle manner. He didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep, on his back for once, until he heard rumblings in the room. He turned his head to find his father kneeling on the floor nearby tying his work boot. Tobias turned to look at Severus and gave him a very quick and small smile. Severus turned his head back so he could view the ceiling. Severus stretched out and then lifted his head. He looked down and noticed his morning companion looked like it was pitching a tent under his sheet. He quickly sat up and gathered as much sheet as possible to place around his waist.

"It's okay boy, just us blokes in here," Tobias said with a slightly red face and a grin. He rose and walked over to the glass door and opened it. He stood in the door way and smoked his cigarette while drinking his coffee. "What do you know about sex?"

_'Oh God, we're not having the sex talk are we?'_ he thought to himself.

"Enough, I know about it," Severus said. He was still stunned he was with his father and even more stunned at the morning's topic. All the blood he had elsewhere was suddenly in his face.

"Oh do ya now? What exactly do you know?"

_Shit._

"I read about it, I know what goes where and stuff, you don't need to tell me," Severus said feeling confident enough to rise and walk over to the loo.

"Oh you read about it, I see. In a text book or in a…"

"A healing book, health book. Not a pornographic book if that's what you are insinuating," Severus said through the closed but not entirely shut bathroom door.

"I had to hear it from me mates when I was about your age, maybe younger. Of course they didn't know what the fuck they was talkin' about so it was probably not a very proper education I received."

"Yeah," Severus said finishing in the loo and coming back out.

"Well, if ever you need help or anything…"

"Like how _not_ to get a girl pregnant and ruin her and the kid's life? Yeah I think I know _not_ to do that," he muttered heading back to his sofa. "I sure as hell don't need you telling me about that since you can't seem to do that yourself." Severus retired back to his sofa and retreated beneath the sheets as to not witness the glare on Tobias's face at that moment.

"I'll be home around six, have dinner ready," he said before turning off the lights and slamming the door behind him.

--

It was closer to three in the afternoon when Severus re-awakened. He brushed his teeth, threw on a t-shirt and remained in his pajama bottoms. He left the door to the balcony open to get some fresh air and helped himself to a peanut butter sandwich.

He was reading ahead in his Advanced Potions book and making some notes about a few spells he was thinking up when there was a knock at the door. He knew he was not expecting any company. He hid his wand in his trunk and went to the door. Perhaps Lily and Mrs. Evans were paying him a visit? Hand deliver the two-way parchment maybe. When he opened the door a taller and much older wizard wearing cool mint-green robes and green pointy-toed, high healed boots was waiting. It was Albus Dumbledore.

Severus was stunned and speechless. Not only that his Headmaster was there to visit him unannounced but that he had the gall to roam around Manchester looking like that! Severus noticed a few neighbors walk by and stare oddly at the out of place wizard before he thought to open the door wider and let him in.

"Oh thank you Mr. Snape!" he happily said. He had his long white beard tied with a silver sash that had emeralds dangling from the end. On his fingers he wore silver and bejeweled rings…on every finger. To say he was flamboyant was putting it mildly.

"How did you find me?" he asked closing the door behind him.

"Oh, it's my job to know these things Mr. Snape. I heard you were relocated and that your mother is having legal troubles." Severus stared up at his Headmaster who was standing in the Snape version of a foyer. In reality it was the entrance-kitchen-dining room-loo area of the flat.

"Oh, uh, come here and sit I guess," Severus said noticing his sheet and pillow were still on the sofa. There were multiple empty ale cans on the dining table which he quickly scooped up and tossed in the trash before Dumbledore could sit at the table.

"So, I was sorry to hear of your situation Mr. Snape. I had no idea your mother was a potions addict and neglectful of you. Why didn't you come to me and ask for help?"

_'Cause it's none of your business,'_ he thought to himself. Before he could think up a more appropriate answer, the Headmaster began to speak again.

"It is precisely my business Mr. Snape. I am charged with your well-being through these difficult years. Adolescence is hard enough without having to do it completely on your own."

"You know _Legilimency_ Headmaster?" Severus quickly asked. He did not hear most of what Dumbledore had said but it was clear he had read his mind.

"Very good Mr. Snape. I dabble. How is it you know of the art?"

"I've read about it. I'd like to learn it someday."

"Well Mr. Snape, it's not something that is ever _really_ taught at school, surely your book told you that much."

"It did," he said, avoiding eye contact.

"It's partially pure talent, either you can or you can't. But those who have a somewhat natural ability do perfect the art with proper instruction and years and years of practice. Mostly Auror's pursue that art, as do some other more notable professions."

"Well why would a Headmaster at a school need it? You are neither an Auror nor a Healer." Dumbledore smiled at the bright boy, whose intelligence he may have underestimated, just a tad.

"It does come in handy in my profession, but no. I was not formally trained as a Healer or an Auror. I learnt it in my youth from a friend, and have spent most of my life practicing. It's extremely difficult and you never stop practicing. But that's not why I'm here today Mr. Snape."

"Oh?" he asked, wondering exactly why he was there.

"Although I am here to check on your well-being, I normally do not make house visits to students who recently relocated from one parent to another, or when one of their parents nearly dies and subsequently goes to prison. I'm here for a more pressing matter."

"Okay?"

"Well, did not you and I have a discussion, not long ago, about you not practicing magic anywhere but in the classroom?"

"Yes. Hey, Mr. Evans did not see me fly from that tree! So I broke no rules. It was an accident, I really could not control it…" he said in a panic. "I was just runnin' and next thing I knew, I was up the tree, you can not be mad at me for that!"

"Up in a tree Mr. Snape? I am not here to discuss your prowess at tree-climbing. I'm referring to a potion you brewed for a fellow student a few days ago."

"Oh…" he said biting his tongue. He hoped Dumbledore would just forget what he'd just said about flying up the tree. "I did no magic; I mean I lit the flame, that's it! It was a simple potion and…how did you know?"

"Mr. Evans contacted me and asked me why my staff was giving illegal substances to his daughter. I believe he's referring to Madam Pomfrey and certain potions she brews that contain items like poppies, cannabis and coca. It seemed Mr. Evans was unaware those items are legal in our world, when used medicinally of course, and was rather outraged to find that not only you but Hogwarts as well, gave potions with those ingredients to his daughter.

"I assured him that any potions she received at Hogwarts were given under the direction of a highly qualified nurse and that she was in no danger at any time. I also explained that I was certain you meant his daughter no harm when you offered her a similar potion, although I can not know exactly what potion you did brew, as I was not there and as far as I know, pain potions have not been taught to you as of yet. Or have they Mr. Snape?" Severus shook his head and continued to look down. "Very well. Are you aware you are not to brew potions using those ingredients until you reach N.E.W.T. levels?"

"Yes."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I have brewed that potion a million times. Mum taught me when I was little. I did not add too much poppy or cannabis. I would never give Lily anything that would hurt her, ever!" he nearly shouted, suddenly filled with rage at the accusation that he may have hurt her.

"I understand. Your motives were genuine. You wanted to help a friend in need and you simply thought brewing it for her was the right thing to do. I believe you completely Mr. Snape. But now that the realization about your mother has come out I must reiterate that anything, especially potions, that your mother may have taught you may not be good."

"Look, I have an Advanced Potions book, I've read the recipe. I added less than it called for."

"I understand. Listen to me very carefully. I'm not mad at you. Not at all. I'm not here to expel you. This boils down to a promise you made me not even one month ago. You said you'd not practice magic outside of the classroom. Now accidental magic can't be helped but knowingly brewing a potion, a highly advanced potion, is indeed practicing magic. I can not allow you to continue to practice magic away from Hogwarts Mr. Snape. So I'm here to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Given your recent circumstances, I do not want to be too harsh on you. I will not inform the Ministry that you brewed a potion using illegal ingredients in the Muggle world and then informed a Muggle that you did so. All I ask is that you…give me your wand."

"What?" Severus shouted, jumping from his seat.

"I'm not destroying it! Calm down!" Dumbledore said also rising from his seat. "I will hold it for you until you return to Hogwarts. It's just to ensure that you will not defy me again. I can't keep secrets from the Ministry forever Mr. Snape. I think you voluntarily giving me your wand for safe keeping is a good gesture on your part to show me how serious you are about following the rules."

Severus stared at him for a moment and thought about how long and dreadful the summer would be if he had no wand.

"Fine," he said, lowering his head. He'd already lost so much in just two short days and now, he'd lost his wand and ability to practice magic as well. He was heading to his trunk to get it for Dumbledore when he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"_Oh hello there! What's your name hot stuff?"_ the voice said.

To Severus's shock, Dumbledore simply giggled some and put the parchment back down. He was apparently rummaging through some of Severus's books which were stacked nearly ceiling high in the corner and found Miss Posy.

"I thought she just owned a book shop," Dumbledore said to Severus, which frightened him even more. He did not want to discuss pornography with the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"How much fun could that be?" Severus asked. It seemed talking about it like it was nothing was preferable to blushing and ignoring it.

"I wouldn't know. Filch finds these all the time and always tells me from whom he confiscated certain items from. One would imagine she'd have a very…eclectic book collection in her shop."

"I see," Severus said, now beginning to blush. His week could not get much worse but it quickly did when the door opened and his father strolled in.

"Who the?" Tobias said with his eyes bugging out of his head at the sight of Albus Dumbledore.

"Mr. Snape I presume?" Dumbledore asked walking toward the shocked looking man.

"Yeah…"

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, I am the Headmaster at your son's school. I came to pay him a visit and tell him how sorry I was to hear of his recent troubles."

"Oh, I see," Tobias said, looking the wizard up and down, confused as to what he was wearing.

"Here," Severus interrupted, handing Dumbledore his wand. A real Legilmens would know in an instant that the wand was charmed to burn anyone but Severus who touched it. Dumbledore was reaching for the wand, either not knowing or caring. Just before he touched it Severus pulled it back. "Wait, I put a burning charm on it," he said.

"I know. I was wondering if you'd let me burn myself or not," Dumbledore said winking at the boy. But did he really or was he just trying to sound as if he did? Severus would never know. "I'm familiar with these types of security charms," Dumbledore said taking his own wand, swishing it several times and then grabbing hold of Severus's and stowing it in his own robes. "Thank you, now Mr. Snape," he said to Tobias, "I was wondering if I might have a quick word with you in the hallway?" Tobias nodded and Dumbledore followed him toward the hall.

"Good day Mr. Snape, I'll see you next term," he said to Severus, closing the door behind him. Why did he want to speak to his father alone? Severus ran to the door and put his ear up to it to hear what was being said.

"Mr. Snape, if I may be so bold. I was talking to the Evans's and the wizard who spoke to the Muggle Social Services. I am not sure how I missed it, as I have a knack for spotting children who come from troubled homes. Somehow though I'm afraid your son slipped through the cracks. I had no idea the level of abuse and neglect he was suffering through day in and day out for the last thirteen years or so. I expect when he returns next term that he will be properly fed, clothed and will not so much as have a single scratch on him, am I being clear?"

"Listen to me; you don't need to lecture me on that boy. I never laid a hand on him!"

"No, but you allowed your wife to. She apparently beat him and hexed him, more than once. The Evans's have seen cuts and bruises on him. Severus himself admitted his mother would use curses and hexes on him. The Evans's have also taken the responsibility to properly feed him and given him clothes and they did this when you were still married to his mother."

"Raisin' him was her job, not mine!" Tobias said in a tone that would normally frighten Severus, but Dumbledore did not seem phased. "She was a drug addict, who knows what she did to him when she was high."

"She may have learned that behavior at your hands, I suspect. A young boy watching his father beat on his mother is not a good thing, surely you know that," Dumbledore commanded. He was probably practicing Legilimency on Tobias because Severus never told anyone that his father used to beat his mother. "Now he's better off here with you than with his mother. But you must understand, he _is_ a wizard. He does not fit in well in your world; you must be sensitive to that fact with him. His mother raised him as a wizard, you can not go and throw him into Muggle society now, it's too late and he's too undisciplined and immature to handle that kind of pressure. I am very fond of Muggles and I understand how difficult this must be for you. I understand you know little of our world and our ways. Please embrace your son and learn from him so you can better understand him."

"Fine, anything else?"

"No, that will be all. If ever you need to talk to me I am at your disposal. You can simply send a Muggle post to Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland. Also the Muggle Affairs Office at the Ministry of Magic in London, reached the same way, is also available to you if ever you have questions or concerns. I'm sorry about what happened with your ex-wife. I understand it is not easy on you either but he is your son. Please do what you can to keep him safe and give him a proper home. Good day!" he said cheerfully.

Severus actually flew without using his wand over to the couch as soon as he heard Dumbledore leave. He was quite shocked he was able to fly wandless. He was certain at that moment that he could probably perform any number of spells wandlessly, if he practiced enough. Now that his wand was gone, it seemed he had little choice. Of course, he did still have his mother's wand.

**AN: There's art work for this on my LiveJournal, Bamachick73. It's in the Snape Revealed Gallery. The 'profile page' may or may not have changed (they are updating) and from there it'd be located in the 'scrapbook' link.**


	65. He's No Donny Osmond

**Chapter Sixty Five-He's No Donny Osmond!**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The days at Tobias Snape's house were long and tedious. Because he had his mother's wand, he was able to clean the laundry and himself magically. He did try however to perform as much magic as possible wandlessly. Accidental wandless magic was simple but learned was very difficult. He'd spent hours each day waving his hand in front of his book and trying to move it. He would get upset but never gave up.

He'd heard from Lucius on the two-way but they could never seem to time it have a real-time conversation. He seemed to enjoy his job, he missed Narcissa and Britain, was enjoying his travels, and worried about Severus's well being.

It was the night before his first trip back to Derby and all he could think about was spending time with Lily. It was five thirty and he'd just gotten back from the shop with some groceries. His father had muttered something about being sick of canned soup and peanut butter sandwiches. Severus bought all the ingredients he thought he'd need to make a proper beef-stew.

"Okay, where's the Muggle cauldron?" he said aloud to himself, rummaging through the tiny kitchen on his search for a soup pot. "Ah," he said spotting a very large pot. "This can't be much harder than brewing potions," he said aloud putting the pot on the stove. He knew how to operate a gas stove so he turned it on high and started washing the vegetables.

He peeled and sliced the carrots and onions and added them to the pot. He quartered the new-potatoes and tossed them in as well. He surveyed the large roast he bought and started slicing it into bite sized pieces. When he was done, he threw them into the pot and stirred. The vegetables he'd added first were sticking to the bottom, as he never added any oil. His discovered his fire was too high and lowered it.

"Now what?" he asked aloud. "Needs liquid, stew is a soup isn't it?" He ate it but never paid attention to it. "Hmm, water I guess?" he asked the soup pot. He added a few cups of water, stirred again and put the lid on. When he father came home the flat did smell nice. He even commented so.

Severus opened the lid, scooped some of the concoction out and into a bowl and served it to Tobias with an ale and a slice of white bread. He then served himself and sat down at the table. Tobias took his spoon and looked deeply at the bowl. He then looked up at Severus, who was picking out a piece of stow-a-way beef from his own bowl.

"What the hell is this?" he asked Severus.

"It's supposed to be beef stew," Severus answered as he took a spoonful and poured it back into his bowl. His stew looked nothing like any stew he'd ever seen before.

"What the hell did you do to it?" he asked sounding angrier.

"I dunno!" Severus squealed defensively. "I've never made it before!"

"That much is obvious," Tobias said cautiously taking a tiny bite. He made a face that a small child eating brussel sprouts for the first time would make and then slammed his spoon down.

"I work all day and I give you money for food, and this is what I come home to?"

"I'm not your wife! I've never cooked this before! All I can make is canned soup and sandwiches," Severus said daring to take a bite of his own stew. It was…not good. How did he forget to add any salt and pepper?

"Hate it don't ya?" Tobias screamed. "This is a pot of shit that's what this is!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry, I don't know…"

"Can ya read? It's called a cook-book! Go get one next time instead of poisoning me with this shit!"

"It's not poisoned. If I wanted to poison you I could do it and I wouldn't need a stew to hide it in either!" Severus shouted back. He was infuriated at his father.

Tobias was not at all amused. He stared at his son and did not say a word. He did not move and did not break the stare. He slowly rose to his feet, took his bowl of stew and then quickly threw its contents into Severus's face.

The stew though bland, was piping hot and did not feel good in his eyes and up his nose. In return, Severus rose, took his entire bowl and hurled it at Tobias's head. Tobias dodged the ceramic bowl and missed it by a mere fraction of an inch. The bowl broke against the wall behind Tobias and the stew stained it and slowly dripped down to the floor.

"You little!" Tobias screamed as he lunged for his son. He grabbed a hold of Severus and threw him to the floor. He made a fist and pulled it back as far as he could in preparation for punching Severus as hard as possible. In the second that his fist should have made contact with Severus's face, instead an invisible but powerful rush of energy erupted from Severus's core so strong that it knocked Tobias back and threw him four feet into the freshly painted wall of stew. He hit the wall so hard he was knocked unconscious.

Severus stayed put on the floor in shock at what just happened. He had felt a strong and almost painful tickle in the pit of his stomach and then could feel a breeze as his father was hurled clear across the room with so much force; he knocked a hole in the wall.

He slowly got up and grabbed for his mother's wand, which was hidden in his trunk. He walked over closer to his sleeping father.

"Dad?" he nervously said. His wand was waving erratically as he was terrified he'd just murdered his own father. He got closer still to notice Tobias was breathing and obviously alive, but still knocked out.

Severus hovered in the corner on the opposite end of the room for the next four hours. He sat with his knees at his chest and his arms crossed over his legs as he slowly rocked himself the entire time. Finally Tobias showed signs of life. Severus quickly ran to the freezer and gathered ice in a dish towel. When he came back Tobias was moving and holding on to his head. He looked very confused.

"Dad?" Severus asked again. Tobias made eye contact but still said nothing. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, it was an accident. It's called accidental magic, it happens…usually when I'm scared or really mad," he said handing his father the towel of ice. "It's ice, for your head."

Tobias took the ice and placed it on the gigantic bump on the back of his head. He slowly got up and tried to walk on his own to the couch. He barely made it before collapsing on the couch, still awake, but unable to walk any further.

"I have a healing book, I can see if I can do something…"

"No, don't do anything. Leave me alone," Tobias said slowly and calmly. He was not angry. He was terrified.

"I'm sorry," Severus said, starting to weep. "I didn't mean it. I get scared or mad and…people get hurt sometimes. Please forgive me?" he pleaded with his father.

"Just stay away from me," Tobias said. His words cut like a knife. Severus used his mother's wand to magically fix the hole in the wall and clean it. The bowl was beyond repair though. He cleaned the kitchen the Muggle way and told himself he'd get a cook book the next day. Maybe Mrs. Evans would teach him how to cook better.

Tobias stayed on the couch. Severus retreated to the same spot and stance in the corner, with his knees at his chest and his head down on top of them. When he woke up at seven in the morning, Tobias was gone. It was time for him to get ready to head to Derby. He wandered over to a very private little area where there were some abandoned houses and waited for the Knight Bus. It did not take long for it to arrive. He paid the driver and sat down.

The bus was quite crowded that day. There were four witches and six wizards on it. Two appeared to be drunk and passed out, one looked rather ill, one was talking to himself the entire time and the others just looked lost. The Knight Bus was not always a great means of transportation it seemed. Even though Derby was on the way to London, the Knight Bus is first come-first serve. The first stop was St. Mungo's, and then some nicer row houses in Muggle London, a house in Surrey, what looked like an abandoned shop in Wales and then finally Lily's street in Derby. All told he was on the bus for one hour.

When he arrived he gave Mrs. Evans a gigantic and tight hug. He was never so happy to see her in his life.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He did not need to answer; the growls in his stomach did that for him. She suddenly looked very angry and stormed off into the kitchen.

"He feeds me; I just didn't like dinner so I didn't eat it. I can't cook," he said, sensing that was why she was so angry.

"Oh?" she said making him pancakes.

"Yeah, um, could you show me how to cook? I'm really horrible at it."

"Um…sure Severus," she said turning to face him. She had a troubled look on her face, no doubt at a loss at the odd request. "He makes you cook?"

"No! I mean, he works hard at the mill, on his feet all day and I just…I want to help out and cook some, that's all," he lied. His lie was met with a warm smile from Mrs. Evans who apparently believed it.

"Oh, good. Oh your two-way parchment. We just got it yesterday, so you can take it back with you tomorrow," she said grabbing a plate and a glass.

"Thanks," he said smiling.

"Sev, hi," Lily said. She leaned in and gave him a hug.

"Hi, I'm so glad to see you…well all of you," he remarked looking at Mrs. Evans.

"Okay, dining room you two, is Petunia up yet dear?" she asked Lily.

"No, she's still _upset_ I think."

"Why is she upset?" Severus asked.

"Oh she broke up with her newest boyfriend, Lance."

"Lance?" Severus inquired. That was the dumbest name he'd ever heard since Sirius.

"Yeah," Lily said taking her pancakes to the table. "Dumb name, dumb bloke."

"Now Lily, she's your sister, you need to be more mindful of her feelings," Mrs. Evans instructed, drinking her coffee and reading her morning paper. The two finished their breakfast and then headed off to Lily's room to listen to Muggle records and cast the spells on the two-way parchment.

"I love Donny Osmond!" Lily said playing his record for the third time in a row.

"Don't you have any Black Sabbath or something? I hate Donny Osmond."

"Sev you know I don't listen to that stuff," she said sitting down and admiring her Donny Osmond album cover. "He's so cute!"

"Lily what color do you want the parchment to glow when you send me a two-way?"

"I mean he's just so handsome, isn't he?" she asked laying on her stomach and holding the album cover over her face as if to kiss it.

"He's fuckin' gorgeous, now what color?"

"Sev!" she said all blushed and smiling. If only she looked at him the way she looked at Donny Osmond.

"Color Lily," he commanded growing impatient with her crush.

"Pink, pale pink," she said.

"Naturally," he remarked sarcastically.

"Pink like Donnie's cheeks."

"Shut the fuck up about Donny fuckin' Osmond!" She laughed and put the album back up on her night stand. He got the impression she was going on and on just to toy with him.

"What color for yours?" she asked, then lying on her side to face him.

"Green, pale green."

"Naturally," she said in his patented sarcastic tone. She was leaning so close to him he could have kissed her. He was thinking about it and nearly forgot how to charm the parchment. In his nervousness, he started to giggle to himself.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, really."

"Someday Sev…I think I'm going to _marry_ Donny Osmond!" she mused; she laughed and leaned in even closer to Severus to gauge his reaction.

"Oh, well someday I think I'll marry you," he slipped. Did he say that out loud? Her reaction was an even louder laugh. He laughed back out of nervousness. "I mean, I'm no Donny Osmond or anything," he quipped, biting his lip and looking down.

"Well, after we marry," she said in a mocking tone, "where do we live?"

"I dunno," he said shyly. He was too embarrassed to answer her question. "Where do you want to live?"

"Well, I want to live in London!" she said glancing up at the ceiling with an excited look on her face.

"London? Why London?"

"Oh, 'cause it's fun Sev! All the people and the hustle and bustle, always stuff going on!"

"Yeah, like crime and Muggles and…traffic!"

"You don't want to live in London?" she asked.

"No! Ew. I'd prefer to be as far from Muggles as possible. I'd want to live in a village, like Rivendell, somewhere in the country, where it's not hot and muggy."

"Well, as a married couple, we must agree where we live."

"Okay, well if you _must_ live in London, I guess I'll just have to learn to live with it," he said smiling at her. "What do we do for money, 'cause I'm sick of being poor," he stated.

"Well…I like potions and you're pretty good too."

"So we can brew potions together? You want to brew together? Like for a larger apothecary or ourselves?" he asked.

"Oooh, ourselves! We must work for ourselves so we can come and go as we please," she said leaning in even closer to Severus. The two were on the floor lying on their sides facing one another and were mere inches apart.

"Okay, so we marry, live in London, eww, and brew potions together. We can invent new ones!" he excitedly said. "How many kids do we have?"

"Hmm," she said, her eyes moved away from Severus as she pondered his question. "Two, a boy and a girl."

"Well that makes sense, boy first though!" he commanded, she smiled in approval. "What do we name them?"

"I don't know, umm…I like Daisy for a girl."

"Daisy? Enough of the flower stuff, Daisy is not a good name," he stated rather seriously. He may love the girl but he was not about to name his daughter Daisy. "How about Elizabeth, my grandmother was named Elizabeth and it's a good wizarding name."

"It is?" she asked.

"Well yeah, Queen Elizabeth the first was a Squib! Hello, her mum Anne Boleyn was a witch you know."

"Oh I heard about that in Muggle school, never believed it though."

"It's the truth," he said, proud to teach her something new. "Okay so Elizabeth…Daisy I guess. Elizabeth Daisy and what do we name a boy?"

"Harry!" she quickly said with a huge grin. "I love that name."

"Why? It's stupid."

"No, I love it, I think it's cute," she said looking very serious.

"Oh please don't make me name my son Harry…"

"Well what do you want to name him?" she asked.

"Well, Severus is a good name," he said. He was dead serious. She looked at him expressionless and then burst out in laughter. "What? What's wrong with my name?"

"Nothing! I guess, just…how about Harry Severus then?"

"A compromise, I can do that," he said happily. She was inches from him and smiling and looked so lovely. He wasn't really thinking much and just did what his heart told him to do. He leaned in an inch or two closer and kissed her. At first her lips were still and she did not react. Then she kissed back but only for a second before pulling away.

"Sev, stop," she whispered, looking terribly embarrassed.

"What? We just planned our marriage, our careers, where we're going to live and the names of our kids. Why can't I kiss you?"

"Well I mean what if Mum walks in?"

She did have a point. At that moment he really did not care much. Besides, Mrs. Evans adored him. He shrugged his shoulders, leaned in and kissed her again. It was a quick and innocent kiss. The kind that you barley close your eyes for. Afterward, they both looked into each others eyes and smiled.

He felt his heart flutter and he had butterflies in his stomach. His breathing was erratic and he was shaking, he was actually shaking. He reached for her hand and held it in his. The two lowered their heads to the floor and remained in that spot, still lying face to face and listened to the end of the Donny Osmond album.


	66. The Wizarding World 101

**Chapter Sixty Six-The Wizarding World, 101**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus never did get to hear Black Sabbath but he enjoyed his time with the Evans's nonetheless. Mrs. Evans gave him an old cookbook of hers, which greatly pleased him. He arrived back in Manchester by eight at night. When he opened the door to the tiny flat he noticed Tobias was home and there was a plate of food waiting for him on the dining room table.

"What's that?" Severus asked, putting his overnight bag down.

"I got ya some dinner, I didn't know what time you'd be back," Tobias said, rising from his seat on the sofa and approaching his son.

"Oh I told you I'd eat with them," Severus said, angry that his father didn't remember.

"Well keep it for lunch then," Tobias gestured, removing the plate from Severus's site, placing it beneath foil and stowing it in the refrigerator.

"Look what I got," Severus sneered at his father. He removed the cookbook from his bag and threw it on the kitchen counter.

"Ah, I see. Well good, we'll both be eatin' well then. The money for groceries is on the dining room table; get whatever you think you'll need."

Severus was surprised his father was not responding in an angrier tone. In fact he sounded almost pleasant, as least as pleasant as Tobias Snape could sound. Perhaps he was not holding a grudge from the other night. The two sat in silence and watched the telly. Severus read some and retired early around midnight.

The next day Severus attempted to bake a chicken and gravy with roasted root vegetables and a Yorkshire pudding. The chicken he imagined turned out all right, the vegetables and potatoes looked good, but the pudding did not make it. His father did not seem to mind the dinner and never knew that there was intended to be a Yorkshire pudding, as he was served simple white bread instead.

Tobias cleared his plate in an instant which told Severus he at least tolerated his first real attempt at cooking. As Severus sat upright, used his utensil properly and placed his napkin on his lap, he noticed the dreadful manners of his father. If his old manners were anything like Tobias's he was lucky that Lily and Lucius didn't run from his dinner table screaming and gagging.

"What?" Tobias asked, a piece of renegade chicken skin hanging from his chin, his head only mere inches from his plate.

"Nothing!" Severus sneered in a tone and accent almost identical to Lucius Malfoy's. He'd tried very hard to start losing his working-class northern accent but living in Manchester of all places was not helping him in his endeavors. "Your manners are…appalling."

"Wha'?" Tobias asked, removing the skin with his hands and eating it. "You got a problem with the way I eat?" he asked, letting out a very wet, juicy and more importantly intended belch. He then smiled some and wiped his mouth with his forearm. "You getting all uptight at that fancy school of yours, gonna forget where you come from boy!"

"Good!" Severus said, definitely wanting to forget where he came from. "Who would want to be from here? And live in this dump? Or even worse, our old dump on Spinner's End!"

"Listen to me," Tobias said with a full mouth. "That shit-house in Derby you're referring to, I know it was not much but it was ours and I worked hard for the money to pay for it. This dump you are referring to now is keeping a roof over your head. You're not in the streets, getting beat up, robbed, getting rained on and snowed on like I was when I was your age! You have no idea how good you have it boy!"

"You were homeless when you were my age?"

"Well, yes and no. Me folks died when I was young and I had to live with me Uncle who was a total bastard. He died when I was about fifteen and I was not going to an orphanage so I got a proper job a few months later but I could not afford much in the ways of room. I'd bounce around stayin' here, stayin' there, some nights I stayed outside, some nights I found a room. The war was over but there were not a whole lot of jobs for people like me. I took what I could get," he said lighting a cigarette. "You do what you gotta do but when I was your age, if I lived in a fine flat like this? I'd not be complaining."

"I go to school with kids who live in mansions, more like palaces. These wizards have so much money I think they wipe their asses with it."

"Well you should wipe your ass with them! What did these wizards do to earn their money? Do they work?" he asked, his ashes falling onto his empty plate.

"I don't know. Lucius had to get a job because his father remarried and the bitch hates him, but I think he said his father is in the import/export business. I doubt that is where they made their money though; they are too wealthy to have earned it like that."

"Ay, and these others'?"

"No clue. Every one of my roommates is a pureblood wizard and rich."

"Pureblood? Like a dog?"

"That's pure-bred. No, they come from all wizarding families, no Muggles."

"Oh," Tobias said inhaling deeply on his cigarette.

"And none come from 'round here," Severus added. " No wizarding communities in Manchester or Derby, which isn't to say there are no wizards living here. Yorkshire has a small wizarding area, London of course which is where our Headquarters is, also one in Glasgow. Also some in Ireland."

"Britain only?" Tobias asked, sounding very interested in learning more.

"Oh no," Severus said, slicing and swallowing his carrot before speaking. "We're everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

"Everywhere. Not many of us though, about three thousand in Britain and Ireland, including Scotland of course. We're probably the world's tiniest minority group. Mum's dad was Romanian you know. Wizards are all over, we like to travel."

"_You_ do huh?" Tobias remarked, putting his cigarette out on his plate.

"Yeah, Lucius is traveling all over the world right now, it's easy to travel, we just use port-key, or Apparate if it's nearby but not until we are of age."

"You do…what do you do?"

"Do you really care?" Severus asked.

"I asked didn't I?"

"Apparating, I can't explain it, you just vanish and reappear where you want to be, a port-key is a charmed object that takes you to a destination much further away."

"Oh, I see. Why the train then?" Tobias inquired.

"Oh the Hogwarts Express? Underage wizards can't do magic, so we have to take the train."

"Oh, well you do magic don't you? Aren't you underage?"

"Well," Severus pondered and chose his words wisely. "I do some wandless stuff that's simple and benign. I did get caught, last summer, I used my wand. I got into trouble. I can't perform any magic in front of you though, none. I think they may monitor our wands or something, I have no clue how they know when we do underage magic. Maybe they monitor magic in a place, I dunno. I did use underage magic at home with mum because I think they could not trace if it were me or mum who practiced the magic. All I did was simple cleaning spells and stuff and never got caught. When I finally did get caught it was with a rather advanced spell, one that they probably figured mum did not know which is how I got caught."

"I see, well us Snape's tend to get into trouble, it seems our lot in life. Hey, I saw you use magic the other night; you threw me clear 'cross the room!"

"Oh well that was accidental and wandless. I don't think I'll get into trouble for that."

"I see, well it's all very interesting. Wanna hear something else interesting?"

"Sure," Severus said, rising to clear the plates.

"I got tickets! Do you wanna attend a Manchester United football match?"

"Um, I don't know, do I?"

"Of course you do!" Tobias said rising from his seat. He was suddenly filled with joy and was very excited.

"Oh, okay then," Severus said, dreading having to attend a Muggle sporting event.

"I won tickets at work! I'll take you with me, if you want."

"I don't know much about football though."

That was all Tobias needed to hear. He stood by and actually helped Severus hand wash the dishes as he explained the sport. He led him to the sofa and explained some more. He explained for probably ten minutes the rules of the match and for three hours why Manchester United was the best and everyone else didn't even count.

"So, it's Quidditch, without magic?" Severus asked.

"What's Quidditch?"

Severus spent the next minute explaining the rules of Quidditch and the next three minutes explaining why the Slytherin House Team was the best and the others didn't even count. It was agreed, Severus would be attending a football match.

--

Severus attended the Manchester United Football match and it was everything he thought it would be. Quidditch without magic. Their team won of course, so Tobias was very jubilant. His nine ales didn't hurt matters either.

Severus had to admit the energy emerging from the crowd was exhilarating and almost violent but he felt terribly uncomfortable around so many Muggles. He stood for nearly the entire match and clapped when his father clapped and cursed when his father cursed. At one point Tobias left Severus to go to the loo and Severus was terrified. His wand was back at the flat and he and his pitch black wizard eyes was totally surrounded by loud, drunk, football hooligans. It was the longest ten minutes of his life and he was so relieved when Tobias came back, he even leaned in some for a very loose hug.

--

Upon his return home there was a letter beneath the door from The Ministry of Magic.

"Shit, again!?" Severus screeched. The letter was from the Improper Use of Magic office. It seemed his wandless 'accidental' magic did not go unseen. He had performed magic in front of a Muggle and he was in serious trouble. He hardly digested what he'd read when there was a knock at his door. Wrapped in his Manchester United blanket, Severus opened the door to find a very stern looking witch appearing before him.

"Yes?" he asked, all choked up. She entered without being asked, opened a large parchment and read it aloud.

"Tobias Severus Snape, you have been discovered to have broken the decree for underage magic two times in the same week. Firstly you used controlled magic to cast two spells on magical two-way parchments. Secondly and most disturbingly you performed wandless, accidental magic in the presence of a Muggle. I'm here to destroy your wand."

"It was an accident though! I did not mean for it to happen and he's not just a Muggle, he's my dad!" Severus shouted, as Tobias exited the loo and joined his son to see what all the fuss was about.

"Underage wizards are prohibited from practicing magic outside of Hogwarts. You did it twice in the last week; I must destroy your wand. Where is it?"

"Dumbledore has it, I don't have it!" Severus shouted full of fury.

"What's going on here? He did no such thing! And I saw him give his wand to that Doodleboo person…"

"Dumbledore," Severus corrected.

"Dumbledore person, he did not perform magic!" Tobias stated, as he put his arm around his son.

"He performed magic with a wand, in Derby, at the home of an underage witch. Or was it she that performed it?" the witch asked.

"No, it was me," he said hanging his head. He did not want to get Lily in trouble for something he did. "It was just a color charm, to charm parchment to glow, it's nothin'!"

"It's underage magic, where is the wand?" she stressed.

"I told you, I gave it to Dumbledore, he has it."

"Very well, you used_ her_ wand then. I'll have to destroy hers instead," the witch said, starting to head out the door.

"No, wait!" he pleaded. "I…I used me mum's wand, okay? Please don't destroy it!"

"Your mother lets you use her wand?" she asked.

"No, I'm holding it for her. She's…awaiting trial see," he said sounding very embarrassed.

"I see. It must be destroyed still. It is the law. As for the accidental magic in front of a Muggle, I will inform Headmaster Dumbledore immediately. He will probably have you expelled."

"I doubt that," Severus said with much confidence. "It was an accident, hence the word, accidental!"

"It does not matter, Mr. Tobias Snape, you must leave the room so I can use a spell to find the wand."

"Look lady this is my house and you are not comin' in! And as for accidental, we was wrestling and it just happened. I did not mind really," Tobias lied. The witch smiled a very fake smile that only Lucius Malfoy could better and repeated her last request.

"I can have you brought to trial, Mr. Tobias Severus Snape if you do not give up the wand, now." He did not say a word. He walked over to his trunk, retrieved the wand and handed it to the witch.

"Thank you, have a good day," she said with a smile and slammed the door behind her.

Severus felt a tear run down his cheek. That wand was his mother's and now it was destroyed. Where would she get a new one? His mother would kill him for certain now. How would he clean his hair for the rest of the summer? How come the witch never cited him for that? And even worse, would he really be expelled for accidentally throwing his father across the room? His answer came the next day with another personal visit from Albus Dumbledore.

"I must say Mr. Snape I've only been to Manchester three times in my life and two of them were this week. I heard what happened. Tell me about the accidental magic."

"Well, dad lunged for me, I thought he may strike me…I don't know what happened," Severus said. It was pointless to lie, Dumbledore would discover the truth. He did feel bad talking about Tobias when he was not even there to defend himself. "It's…it's nothing. Really. He's fine now, we've talked and now we get along. He even took me to a football match yesterday. It's okay."

"It's not okay Mr. Snape. For your father to strike you for any reason, thus resulting in your use of accidental magic, which you need to learn to control by the way, is not okay!" Dumbledore said sternly.

"Please don't take me away," Severus pleaded. "I'll be good. We're fine now, really. We needed to get that out of the way and we did and we're fine, please don't take me away and don't expel me!"

"I'll consider your pleas. Firstly, I demand ten feet of parchment on why underage magic is forbidden! That shall occupy your time while you are here for the rest of the summer. You will turn it in to me on the first day of classes and then you will get your wand back. As for your father, I do suspect you are telling me the truth. If ever he hits you again and I find out, I'm removing you from this house, understand?"

"I do, and he won't. I know he won't."

"Good, I mean this in the nicest way but I hope to _not_ see you again Mr. Snape, understood?" Dumbledore asked rising.

"I do and I sort of don't want to see you again either," Severus responded, rising with him.

"Good…I do hear Manchester United is the greatest football club in Britain by the way."

"You're wrong…they are the greatest in the world," Severus corrected as Dumbledore winked and let himself out.


	67. Ciggys Are Cool

**Chapter Sixty Seven: Ciggy's are Cool**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Living like a Muggle using no magic at all for the very first time since Severus was three years old was agonizing to him. He hated doing laundry, dishes and scrubbing the toilet and shower. He looked in his books, which thank goodness were un-shrunk and found a little footnote that said that all children have a '_Trace_' put on them until they turn seventeen and that is how he was caught. He was never caught before because the Ministry assumed any magic he was performing may have been his mother and not him.

He felt like an idiot for not knowing that and felt even worse for nearly getting Lily in trouble. The two of them two-wayed nearly each day and he even got a real time two-way from Lucius finally after two weeks. Lucius still loved his job, missed Narcissa and was very worried that Severus was caught performing underage magic. He told Severus he'd practiced it often and was never caught, but he did not live in Muggle Manchester where he could get caught. He told Severus he'd arrive the last Thursday in August to shrink his belongings for him and take him to Diagon Alley to get more supplies.

Severus and Tobias got along okay for the most part. His father still drank heavily and was not the nicest drunk in Britain. The two did not fight but did not have a whole lot to talk about either. Severus was anxious to get back to Hogwarts and it seemed Tobias was anxious for his return as well.

Severus dreaded Mondays more than any other day of the week. Monday was laundry day and he had to haul it all the way to the Laundromat which was filled with Muggles. He never made eye contact with anyone and walking with his head down meant he did knock into people more often than not. He never spoke and kept his book two inches from his face while he waited for the clothes to finish.

If ever he heard laughter or whispers, he knew it was about him. He'd blush and sweat and feel very tense each time he was out amongst Muggles. Knowing they were laughing at him and talking about him made his panic intensify. He couldn't even really read his book as he was too nervous and scared. He just held it more to cover his face than anything.

After a month he finally received a letter from Armande Rosier regarding his mother. She was in a hospital still recovering and would be transferred to a holding area in the Ministry to await trial. He told Severus the trial would probably be in the next week or so and he'd owl him as soon as he knew more. He reminded Severus that there are no visitors aloud to those who are awaiting trail, but if she were sent to Azkaban, one visit per year could be arranged if he had adult supervision and a permission slip from his father. Severus tried not to think about his mother much, it was simply too painful. He was nearly done with his parchment for Dumbledore and had read almost every book he owned…twice.

Towards the end of summer he spent most of his days watching telly and cleaning as much as possible, simply to keep busy. It was the last Tuesday in August and it was to be his last trip to Lily's before the start of term. The two had breakfast and decided to go out to their old spot across from his house on Spinner's End. Severus had apparently grown even more over the summer as his new Muggle jeans were getting small on him and he could not use magic to attempt to stretch them. Who could afford to buy an entire new wardrobe every three months?

The state of his hair was appalling; he simply could not wait to get his wand back so he could clean it. It was itchy, beyond greasy and far too long and unkempt. As much as he hated it, he hated the idea of getting soap in his eyes more so he still refused to wash it, and washed everything else pretty much from the neck down instead.

His face was getting as greasy as his hair and it seemed he was to inherit his father's greasy complexion and acne. Thankfully there were potion astringents to cure both ailments, but not until he got back to Hogwarts. He hoped Lily didn't mid his awful appearance much and to his delight it seemed she did not.

"Hey, look what I stole from my father!" Severus said sitting beneath their favorite tree. He reached into his pocket to show her his find.

"Oh God, no Sev! For real?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yup, he smokes them all of the time, let's see what the fuss is all about," he said removing one cigarette from the pack and some matches.

"We'll get into trouble Sev," Lily said, but not very convincingly. It was obvious she was at least mildly curious.

"No one will know, come on. I think I know how to do it, you have to inhale it," he said striking the match. He held the cigarette out and put the flame to the end tip but nothing happened. "Hmm, what am I doing wrong?"

"I think you have to put it in your mouth to light it."

"Really?" he asked. How did she know that? He did as he was told and nothing happened. Five failed matches later and still nothing.

"Here, let me try," she said taking the cigarette right from his mouth and putting it into hers. He lit the match and tried to light the end. It worked.

"Wow, how did you do it?" he asked. She did not inhale any and just held the cigarette in-between her index and middle fingers. "My dad smokes, sometimes. I mean, he doesn't know I know but I've caught him a few times."

"Wow, okay, well?"

"Oh," she said putting it back in her mouth and inhaling deeply. Her eyes widened and her face turned red. She blew out the smoke and began to cough uncontrollably. He patted her on the back and took the cigarette from her hand.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so, that is nasty!" she said, still coughing some.

He took the cigarette into his mouth and instantly noticed it was still moist from her mouth. Some part of him really liked that. He inhaled and repeated what she just did as well. The taste was indescribable and disgusting at the same time. Despite their coughing and loathing the taste, they finished their shared cigarette and enjoyed talking about smoking it far more than actually smoking it.

"So did I look cool doing it?" she asked.

"Um, well, not when you coughed so hard you had to spit, not really," he said smiling. She was laughing so hard he thought she probably didn't catch the end of what he was saying. "Did I look cool doing it?"

"Oh, the coolest," she quipped. It was like old times sitting beneath their tree next to their river. He didn't want it to end but it was cloudy and it felt like rain was coming. When they arrived back at her house, no one was home, so they went to her room and he was subjected to more horrible Donny Osmond albums.

"I know what I'm getting you for Christmas," Severus said, lying back on her bed with his hands crossed beneath his head.

"What?"

"A Black Sabbath album or Led Zepplin perhaps, anything but this shit."

"Sev! I hate that kind of music, you know that. Why would you buy me something you know I hate?"

"Well you know I hate this shit and yet I find…I'm still listening to it! It's like a nightmare that I can't wake up from." Lily laughed as he remained on his back staring up at her ceiling. "My life is a nightmare, I really don't need this enhanced torture you know."

"But it's Donny Osmond Sev!" she said, clearly taunting him.

"Lily," he said, leaning on his side to look at the giggly red headed girl seated on the floor. He propped one hand up under his head and looked deeply into her sweet eyes. "I'd rather sit beneath the Halifax Gibbet than listen to this ass-wipe one more time."

"The what?" she asked laughing even harder.

"Decapitation device from West Yorkshire, it smashed your head off instead of slicing it off but that's not important. What's important is that I'm slowly going insane listening to this fucking piece of shit-ass wanker and now I've resorted to swearing again all from the inner rage I'm suffering at the horrid vocals of this American tosser!" he said in one, long run-on sentence. With each word her eyes grew bigger, as did her smile until she was holding her hand up to conceal her laughter. He wanted to laugh but found it funnier if he remained still-faced and unemotional.

"But, it's Donny Osmond Sev!" she repeated.

"Look, I know we're supposed to get married and all and have _Harry_ babies and shit but I simply can not marry a woman who loves that goody-two-shoes asshole! It's him or me Lily!" he commanded, sitting up and staring right down at her. He was completely joking of course but loved her reactions to his threats.

"Well let's see, a skinny bloke from around the corner with ugly hair or dreamboat Donny with nice, smooth and silky hair…who do I choose?" she asked in a mocking tone. He knew she was joking but her joke still hurt his feelings. He tried not to show it but the sudden saddened look on her face indicted he probably did. "Oh Sev, I'm joking. I'd choose you over Donny Osmond any day, really," she said sweetly. She rose from her position on the floor and sat next to him on her pink bedspread laden mattress.

"I can't help it, they destroyed mum's wand and I think if I'm caught practicing magic again I'll get expelled."

"What does magic have to do with the sorry state of your hair?" she asked. He was amazed it took her all those years to finally ask him why he looked so dirty all of the time. He couldn't help but smile some.

"Oh, I clean it magically. I hate washing my hair. I sort of had a really bad hair washing experience once."

"What?" she said laughing. "How bad can washing hair be?"

"Bad, really bad," he replied, trying hard not to remember the experience that still terrified him to that very day.

"Well Sev, I've been meaning to tell you, that magic you're doing, it's not working. At all."

"What? It does too, my hair is soft and clean, it's just magic can't help it look much better, it just cleans the scalp you know and now I have no wand so…"

"So you've not cleaned it for nearly two months?" He shook his head and then buried his face in-between his knees which were drawn up to his chest.

"Sev, you have to wash your hair. You just…I mean, you'll get lice!" He hadn't thought of that.

"I get my wand back next week and I'll cast like, twelve cleaning charms on it, okay?"

"No! I can't let you get on the Hogwarts Express looking like this, they'll kill you!"

"Who?"

"Everyone!" she said in a very serious tone. "People already think you are some smelly pig, even though you are not, but you don't want to become one now do you?" He shook his head again. He didn't care much what people thought, or did he? He did not smell, he showered daily and his hair, although hideous, was always 'clean' until recently at least.

"Why not just wash it again?" she asked.

He didn't want to tell her but he felt he had to so she'd stop nagging him. He told her the entire story, the ice beneath his bare feet, all the strangers seeing him naked, the freezing cold water on his skin, and the soap in his eyes, nose and mouth. He could still remember how badly it burned his eyes and nose and just talking of it upset him.

"Sev, I'm so sorry. But that was a long time ago. You're a man now, time to forget what your dad did to you and do something about it."

"No, I can't, I just…no," he said. He contemplated her offer for a few seconds but the very thought of soap in his eyes again made him shudder. It was foolish to be so afraid that many years later but he simply could not help it. "Look, some people are afraid of spiders, some of fire, me? I'm afraid of water okay?"

"But Sev…"

"You are afraid of roaches aren't you?" he interrupted. She nodded her head in response. "Well imagine me telling you to go into a small chamber that's crawling with them and let them fall all over your face and hair and in your eyes and in your ears and up your nose and…"

"I get it!" she said. She was making the most horrid face as if she was really imagining what he was saying to her. She reached in and hugged him so tightly he could not breathe, but he did not mind. Being hugged to death by Lily would not be a bad way to go. "I'm sorry. What if…what if I washed it? In the sink! I promise, I'll get no shampoo in your eyes, I swear!"

"No thanks."

"Please, for me," she pleaded. She held both of his hands in hers and had a very sweet and almost childish look on her face. He simply could not say no to her at that moment.

"I guess," he reluctantly said.

"Yippie! Okay let me get the stuff, come into the kitchen."

He went into the kitchen and she wrapped a towel around his shoulders. She emptied and cleaned the sink and put a bottle of green shampoo on the counter next to him. He was suddenly filled with anxiety and was beginning to shake some.

"Feel this, too hot?" she asked, taking his hand and putting it under the stream of water. He was too nervous to even speak but shook his head and smiled a very panicky smile.

"Okay just lean in and let me get your head wet." He leaned in and felt the rush of warm water cascade down his head and into his face. When some of it went up his nose and into his eyes he quickly shot his head up and shook it like a dog would and walked away from the sink.

"No, please, we're not done. It's just water, just water," she said, trying to coax him back. "Keep your eyes closed okay?" He leaned over and got beneath the stream of water again. His hair was soaked and he smelled something that smelled like, apple blossoms. '_Oh no not a girly shampoo!'_

"Um, is this chick shampoo?" he asked from his station beneath the stream of water.

"No, well I mean, dad uses this too."

"Oh," he said. He clenched his eyes closed and started to relax some when he felt her fingers massaging his scalp. She was doing a very thorough job and would switch from a tender massage to more aggressive almost scratching motion. He would never admit it but he was actually enjoying it. She washed all of the shampoo from his hair and told him it was done and he could get up and dry off.

He rose and she took the towel from his shoulders and ran it over his head. When she was done he felt his long and warm strands of hair dripping down his face and neck and he found he hated that feeling.

"What I would give for a drying charm right now."

"How about a hair dryer instead?" she asked.

Twenty minutes later he looked in the mirror and the reflection looking back shocked him. His hair was silky, shiny, smooth and clean. She used one of her combs to get out his few knots and dried it for him. He ran his hands through it and could not believe how it felt. His hair was always soft but this felt succulent. For the first time in his life he looked at his reflection and smiled at what he saw.


	68. The Day They Grew Up

**Chapter Sixty Eight: The Day They Grew Up**

**(R-Rated, you've been warned)**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

After his hair ordeal he found he was actually tired. Being that nervous and terrified for that long can really take a toll. They went back to her bedroom where he sat at one end of her bed, and she sat across from him. She was staring at his hair and working her fingers though it. She seemed to really be enjoying it as much as he did.

"Beatles?" she asked.

"Abbey Road?"

"Of course," she said, going for the album.

"Side two?" he questioned.

"Naturally," she said putting the album on the turn table. The two sat in silence and just listened for a few minutes.

"I can't believe we smoked a cigarette," she said breaking the silence.

"I can't believe you washed my hair!"

"It may be in the paper tomorrow," she joked. "Hey, do you still have that…parchment?" she asked in a hesitating tone.

"What parchment?"

"The one, you know, with…the lady? The naked lady," she shyly inquired.

"Oh," he replied, suddenly quite red faced at her question. "Um, yeah, sort of…why?"

"I just sort of…well…nothing."

"You want to see a naked lady?" he asked giggling some. He sure knew he did.

"No! Silly, no," she said, looking red and avoiding eye contact.

"What then?" he inquired.

"I…want to see a naked…man."

"Oh," he said, sitting straight up and in shock at her request. "Um, why?" he foolishly asked.

"Well, I mean, I've never seen one that's all…I sort of, no, never mind."

"No, what?"

"I just sort of want to know what it looks like, that's all," she finally admitted with a nervous smile.

"Oh, um…well. Yeah, there's some bloke in there towards the end, I tend to skip that part," he volunteered. He didn't want to discuss porn with Lily, it somehow felt dirty to do so. "Oh, Dumbledore found it when he was at the flat, it was horrible."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Nothing much, he just laughed mostly," he said, still red faced and uneasy with the topic of conversation. "Why do you want to see one? Don't tell me all your House mates have and you don't want to be left out."

"Oh, no, I mean, I'm sure _some_ have but no. It's just, my curiosity really. I have no clue what it looks like, at all."

"Really? Like, no idea?" he asked. Then again, did he know what female genitalia looked like before he saw the diagrams in a book? No, he certainly did not.

"Nope, none. Could look like a squid, or an aardvark…"

"Try anteater," he interrupted. She looked at him with a stunned expression. "Oh, I mean, just the nose, it doesn't have feet and eyes and stuff," he quickly said.

"An anteater? Really?" she asked, beginning to turn red again and giggle some. She stared off into space and then smiled. "Can I see?"

"Well I don't have the parchment with me and the bloke in it is like, more like an elephant trunk than an anteater, though I suspect he uses the '_engorgio_' or something 'cause I just don't see how anyone can be that big, either that or I'm just tiny…"

_SHIT!_

"No I mean, I'm sure I'm not tiny, I suspect that guy has like elephantitis or something, spell gone bad, too much enhancing potion perhaps," he quickly said, hoping she'd not heard a single word of his banter.

"Elephantits?" she asked.

_SHIT!_

"Um, yeah 'cause I'm sure I'm not tiny, I must be normal, he's abnormal, he must be. I don't have any reference for comparison, well my father tends to roam around the flat nude sometimes and he's nothing like the bloke from the parchment either but I suspect we're fine andhe'snotfineI'msurehe'sbeenhexedorsomething…" he quickly and nervously said.

He spoke so fast all of his words ran together and his tongue actually hurt. He was panting, sweating and terrified. Did he just tell Lily he had a small penis? Did he have a small penis? He'd never really thought about it before. The bloke in the parchment just seemed abnormally large but since Severus had never seen any, and hoped he never would see another mans erect penis, he really had no basis for comparison.

"Um Sev?"

"Yeah, me? What? I'm here, shoot! What?"

"I don't want to see the parchment, though now that you told me that I must admit I'm intrigued. I meant could I see yours?" she asked in a whisper.

_SHIT!!_

"Um, mine? Uh…why? Why me? Hmm?"

"Well you're the only bloke in the room and you're the only bloke I know."

"You mean, you've not seen your dad, ever?"

"Ew!" she squealed. She actually squealed. "No, never! Ew!"

Severus must have grown up in the naked-house then. He'd walked in on his mother nude more than once and seen far too much of Tobias on multiple occasions. Most recently he'd walked in on Tobias, cigarette in mouth, bare ass on the toilet, the loo door wide open. He rolled his eyes, closed the door and resumed his reading on his couch after that and prayed he'd never witness that again.

"Um, mine? Really? For real?" he asked, his changing voice crackling.

"Yeah," she said sweetly, she was really trying to convince him. "I want to know what it looks like, please?"

"Um…no."

"Oh come on it's just a willy!"

"It's not just a willy Lily! It's my willy and…we're not children anymore, it's not a willy, it's a penis, it's my penis and I don't want to show it to you, or anyone for that matter."

"You are a prude!" she mocked.

"No, Lucius is a prude, for real. I'm just…go get a book or something!"

"Okay, well draw me a picture then?" she asked. She sure was persistent.

"No, I'm not drawing a picture of a dick for you, sorry."

"But Sev, I'm thirteen and a half and have no idea what it looks like," she pressed on.

"I'm not showin' ya me bloody knob okay?" he screeched, slipping back into his strong northern accent without warning. He was probably more uneasy than he thought.

"Please? I barely know about sex, at least let me see your anteater."

"What do I get in return?" he asked, the true Slytherin in him coming out.

"Um…I dunno, what do you want?"

"Show me your tits. Both of them!" he commanded. He leaned back to her headboard and crossed both his arms at his chest.

"Sev! I hardly have any!"

"Bullshit!" he said looking straight at her chest. "I see some lumps, you've got 'em."

"You're filthy! Well, I guess it's only fair, but you go first!" she demanded. She moved in closer to Severus, so close he could feel her breathing on him. He was nervous and suddenly and to his horror, fully aroused.

"This is a bad idea," he said lowering his head. He tried thinking of McGonagall naked on a cold day but he was still rock hard. "This is a very bad idea. Um, do you know anything about the penis?"

"Well you pee from it, that's it right?" she asked innocently.

"Oh my God. You don't know how it works?" he asked in shock.

"Um, no! Never seen one."

"How are babies born?" he inquired.

"Um, well, they come out, from down there you know."

"How do they get there in the first place?"

"Um, I dunno really. Never really thought about it much."

"For fuck sakes girl, haven't your parents or sister or friends told ya about sex?"

"No, all right, no!" she admitted.

"No way I'm showin' ya now!" he said trying to lean as far away from her as possible.

"What? Why not? Just tell me!" she nearly shouted.

"If we had sex, I'd climb on top of ya, we'd be naked, and I'd…you know, _enter you_, and then…"

"Enter me?" she asked. She really had no clue about sex, none what so ever.

"Oh God where is me health book when I need it? The…shit. I can't believe I have to tell you this!"

"Just tell me already! Shit Sev!"

"_Shit_? Wow you are full of angst aren't ya? Okay," he said trying to sound as professional as possible. "Okay so when two people have sex, the man get's like…excited and his penis gets really hard 'cause it fills with blood and he slides it into the girl's…you know…_thing_." She suddenly made a face as if she'd smelled something rotten. She looked disgusted. "Must you make that face?" he asked.

"I don't want anything in my, _thing_, ever!"

"It's supposed to feel good, don't ask me how, I didn't invent the stuff I'm just tellin' ya what I've read okay? Can I go on?"

"Yes, please," she said removing her scowl and sitting upright like a good student.

"Okay, so he enters the girl and wiggles around some and then this stuff called sperm comes out of the end of the guy's penis and if the girl is ready and has an egg waiting, she get's pregnant! If not, nothing happens much, except a bit of a mess I'd imagine."

"Eww!" she squealed covering her mouth. "That's disgusting and it just sounds…wrong! It sounds wrong!"

"Well it's not, that's how it's done, your parents did it…twice!"

"Eww! That's so gross!" she squealed again. "I'm_ never_ doing that, ever! Eww!"

"Well after we get married, we have to! It's the law Lily," he said. He guessed his description maybe didn't sound too appealing but he didn't want to sugar coat it for her. She deserved the truth.

"Oh God, well I guess, we'd have to do it, twice! So I can have two kids, but that's it!"

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically.

"What? You want to do that?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, more than twice please," he said. For some reason all the sex talk un-aroused him, which set his mind at ease.

"Well, no way, it sounds horrid, it sounds, painful," she said making a sickly face again.

"It is, for you not me. You bleed the first time."

"Eww! Gross, God Sev, no way! Forget it, I'm staying single forever!"

"Come on, if Donny Osmond showed up today and asked you, you'd really say no?"

"Yeah, I would say no!"

"Still want to see a penis?" he asked, assuming her answer would most certainly be no now.

"Um, well yeah actually."

"God, still? Really?"

"Wait, did you make all of that up just so I'd not want to see it?" she asked.

"No, I swear that's how it's done; I just thought you'd not want to see it, that's all."

"Sev, it sounds horrid and gross and insane and I never want to do it, but I still want to see your willy, I mean, penis."

"Why?"

"I'm curious, I'll still show you my tits, I promise!" she said suddenly sounding more like herself than the terrorized little girl from a moment ago.

"God, fuck it. Fine!" he said unbuttoning his jeans and lowering the zipper. "You asked for it," he said lowering his jeans passed his hips, nothing but his underpants blocking her view.

He looked at her and she was staring at his underpants. Finally she stopped and looked at him. His plan was to just pull on the elastic, have her take a quick peek and then put his jeans back on. Unfortunately looking at her, he became aroused again.

"God-damn it!" he said, rolling his eyes and exhaling quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing, count of three. One, two, three," he said. He tugged on the elastic for literally one second and then went to raise his jeans again.

"Um, wait, I saw nothing! I think I saw a hair and that's it!" she said.

"I have more than one!"

"Okay, some hairs. When I show you my boobs, do you want to see for a fraction of a second? Or long enough to actually see them?"

"You have a point," he said. He pulled the elastic out and down, exposing at least half of his semi-erect penis to the soon to be not so innocent girl. He looked away in embarrassment as not to see her reaction. What he didn't expect was for her to touch it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, wide eyed and freaked out.

"It is an anteater! And it's so soft! I mean, it's hard, which is odd, but the skin is so soft," she said running her finger up and down the shaft. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he bit his bottom lip. He unknowingly let out a small groan and became very nervous.

"Seen enough?" he asked, not looking her in the eye.

"Why's it wet near that hole up there?"

"It's, um…I dunno actually, it happens when it's like this," he said finally looking her in the face. She looked very intrigued. She too was biting her bottom lip and never took her eyes off of his knob the entire time. What was meant to last for second was turning into a full minute. "Okay, seen enough now?"

"Um, yeah, I guess," she said as he put it back where it belonged, raised his jeans, zipped and buttoned. "Thanks, really, I really appreciate you showing me your anteater, I mean, elephant trunk!" she said finally bursting into laughter.

"It's no trunk, believe me," he said, still nervous from what just happened.

"Well I can't say if it's big or not but I can say, it looks like it'd really, really would hurt," she confessed. He knew what she just said was meant to be a compliment. He smiled and nodded some.

"Okay Missy, your turn! And since you got to touch me!"

"Yeah, I guess you can touch them," she shyly said. She raised her pink and yellow striped shirt up so it was above her breasts. She exposed her little white training bra and then very slowly and clearly nervously raised the bra up over her tiny, still growing breasts. She was right, she did not have much, but she did have something. He was mesmerized. He'd much rather look at her tiny ones than Miss Posy's gigantic ones. They were defined and he thought perfectly formed. She had pink nipples and to his shock, one red freckle on her breast, very near her left nipple. She must have noticed him looking at it.

"Yeah, no clue how that got there, these things have never seen the sun and never will!"

He smiled nervously and raised his hands to touch her. He cupped them both into his hands and squeezed very gently. They were unbelievably soft and plush. Her nipples were hard and he found he enjoyed rubbing on them. He was entranced with the look and the feel of her in his hands and he quickly wanted more. He wanted to kiss them and touch her all over but he knew they'd wait for their wedding night for that. He slowly and reluctantly removed his hands from her chest, smiled at her and watched as she lowered her bra back down and tucked her shirt back in. The two sat face to face and did not speak for a few minutes. He leaned in and kissed her. It was more than a peck but less than a passion filled adult kiss. It was perfect, until he heard the voice of a girl he hated more than any other girl.

"Mummy! They are kissing on her bed!" Petunia shouted. Lily and Severus immediately stopped and moved as far away from each other as possible.

"What?" Mrs. Evans said, walking up the stairs.

"Mummy, they were kissing!"

"Is this true?" Mrs. Evans asked. Both Severus and Lily were completely red faced and fidgeting in their spots.

"Um, it was just a little kiss mum, nothing really," Lily said.

"Severus, Lily, I will not have this in my house, you both are too young for that kind of behavior, understand me?"

"Yes Mrs. Evans," Severus said, too embarrassed to look her in the face. If Mrs. Evans thought kissing was bad, she'd die if she knew what they'd been doing only seconds earlier.

"What is that smell? Were you two smoking?" Mrs. Evans asked even more angry sounding than at the kiss.

"Oooh you two are in so much trouble!" Petunia sneered, a highly pleased look on her smug face.

"Answer me!"

"Yes mummy, we tried a cigarette earlier."

"I'm astonished! Severus after all we've done for you, this is how you repay us?" He felt terrible. She had every right to be angry with him.

"I'm sorry, it was just one, one cigarette…" Severus confessed.

"And we hated it, it was so disgusting and awful. We'll never do it again!" Lily said and she was probably right.

"Severus Snape, if you ever bring a cigarette in this house again, you are no longer welcome, understand?"

"Yes Mrs. Evans."

"I'm sorry dear but you must know it's a disgusting habit and I don't want either one of you doing it, do you hear me?" she asked him, sitting on the bed to look him in the eye.

"Yes," he and Lily both said at the same time.

"Good, we won't mention this to Mr. Evans, well come, it's nearly dinner time, you two should come down and watch telly instead of staying in this room."

They obliged. The two sat on different sofas and barely spoke for the rest of the evening. They both did however give each other glances often, each time their eyes met; they'd smile at each other.

The next day Mrs. Evans kept a closer eye on the two kids and no longer allowed them to be alone in Lily's room with the door closed.

After dinner Severus hugged them all goodbye and gave an extra long hug to Lily, much to Petunia's chagrin.

"Mrs. Evans, are you still mad at me?" he asked as he hugged her good-bye.

"No, I just…you two are still children, we're not quite ready for Lily to have romantic attachments yet, and as for the smoking…"

"I know, it's bad for you," he interrupted.

"Right, so no more smoking. Well I guess we won't see you until Christmas?"

"No, probably not until next summer, I doubt I'll come home for Christmas."

"Oh, okay, well extra long hug then," Mrs. Evans said squeezing him even tighter. "Good bye dear."

"Good bye Mrs. Evans, and thanks for everything."


	69. The Threatening Lucius Malfoy

**Chapter Sixty Nine-The Threatening Lucius Malfoy**

_Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The Knight Bus ride back to Manchester was extra long that night. The Bus was jam packed with witches and wizards and it took him nearly two hours to get home.

The entire ride home he was filled with glee and reminisced about the day prior. True the cigarettes, though cool, were not such a great thing. And teaching Lily about the birds and the bees was uncomfortable. Exposing himself to her was even worse but what he got in return was priceless. He was certain he was the only kid in his year who actually saw and touched a pair of female breasts and that thought made him quite cheerful.

When he arrived home Tobias was not there to greet him. It was ten at night and it appeared Tobias had not been home yet at all. He was no doubt at the pub and probably would come home pissed. Severus threw his overnight bag down on the floor and wandered over to the sofa. He was happy for some alone time. Maybe some _real_ alone time in the shower was in need since yesterdays activities left him rather randy feeling. Before he had time to consider the shower further he was shocked to hear a certain female voice call out to him.

_"Um Tobias? Is that you?"_ the voice spoke.

"What the?" Severus yelped. He looked over and there was Miss Posy out in the open and most certainly not where he'd left her. "Oh for fuck sakes!"

"_Oh, Um Severus! It's you! Hi honey, wanna brew some potions?"_ she asked. She wiggled her ass at him and blew him a kiss.

"No, I don't want to brew potions, or wank anythin', anymore!" he said outraged that his father had found and apparently used his porn. "Disgustin'!" he quipped. He rolled her back up and tucked her away deep in his trunk. Just then the front door opened and a rather inebriated Tobias Snape entered the tiny domicile. Severus was not going to mention Miss Posy to him and hoped to God that Tobias didn't mention her to him.

"Severus, so glad you are back. I have a question for ya!" he said with an angry look in his eye.

"What?"

"Have you seen me cigarettes?"

There was no point in lying. Of course Tobias noticed them missing. Why did he steal them again? He bent over, opened is overnight bag, removed the pack with minus one cigarette and handed it to Tobias.

"So, you're a bloody thief now?"

"No, I just borrowed them and look, only one is missin', ONE!" Severus replied, filled with teenage attitude. "Stop bein' such a mardy old man!"

"Oh, you steal my cigarettes and I'm a mardy old man all of the sudden?" Leave it to Tobias to ruin Severus's perfectly good mood. His being happy was such a rare thing, why did someone always have to ruin it for him?

"You leave my shite alone! Do not touch me cigarettes again boy!"

"Fine! They are disgusting anyway," Severus added. He sat down quickly on the sofa and crossed his arms. He turned his head to stare at the telly which wasn't even on so that he would not have to see his red-faced father anymore.

"Why you…" Tobias erupted. He lunged again for Severus, who tried to not produce any accidental magic that time. Tobias slapped him across the face and when Severus rose to get away, Tobias grabbed his upper arm tight. Very tight. So tight it was sure to leave a gigantic bruise. Severus did not attempt to fight back. While grasping Severus's upper arm Tobias used all of his strength to swing the young boy around to face him.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me again, after all I do for you!" he screamed. He grabbed onto Severus's other arm with equal force and shook the boy hard.

"Ow!" Severus involuntarily screeched. Tobias smacked him across the face a few more times before Severus finally tried to get away. The more he tried to run, the harder Tobias held on to him. Severus finally broke free for a brief moment and turned to run out the door when Tobias grabbed a hold of his shirt from behind. He grabbed so hard that the back of Severus's shirt began to tear, exposing a tiny part of his melted and scarred upper back to Tobias.

"What the hell is this?" Tobias screamed, pulling on the tearing shirt even harder to not only keep Severus near but to examine his back further. "Did your mum do this?"

"No!" Severus squealed, still trying to get free from his father's grasp. "Potions accident."

"Potions accident? In school?"

"Yeah, leave me alone!" he struggled, still trying to break free.

"Stop it, let me see," Tobias said, lifting Severus's shirt to view his entire back. "This is horrific! Your back looks melted boy!"

"It did melt," Severus said, a tear streaming down his cheek. He was exhausted and out of breath and gave up in his struggle.

"Stop cryin'! You ain't no baby!" Tobias said, suddenly morose. Severus did not stop crying though. In fact, he cried more. It had been a horrible summer and the last thing he needed was his father hitting him. It was actually the first time Tobias had ever actually struck Severus, though he'd attempted to before. Severus noticed Tobias was only ever violent when he was drunk, which unfortunately was rather often.

"What the hell kind of school allows that kind of shit to happen?"

"They don't _allow_ it, it was an accident. It was my fault, I wasn't paying attention."

"Well did that Duderdoil do anythin' about it?"

"Oh my God, it's Dumbledore and yeah, he sent me to a wizard's hospital, I'm fine."

Tobias and Severus were both panting some. Tobias slowly rose from his station on the floor and headed to the loo. Severus was filled with rage, fear and sadness. He went to the corner and took his new favorite pose. He lifted his knees to his chest and rested his head on top of them. He gently rocked until he heard Tobias turn off the lights and go to bed. Severus woke up in that same pose at some point during the night and returned to his sofa. Severus awoke to the sound of a knock at the door. He wandered over to the door, still mostly asleep and opened it to find a very formal, all black clad Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh, is it time?" he asked.

"Time? Yes, it's ten, I told you I'd be arriving at ten," Lucius said.

"Oh, I overslept, come in."

"That much is obvious, what…is…this…mess?" he asked. When Severus wiped the sleep from his eyes and focused on the adult wizard, he noticed Lucius looked as if he were going to be sick from a very foul odor. Since there was no foul odor in the flat so it must be the sheer sight of the place that was sickening him so.

"Give me a minute," Severus said. He was still wearing the same torn shirt and jeans from the day prior. He grabbed a new shirt and went to the loo. When he came out five minutes later, Lucius was standing in the same spot, about two feet from the door, wearing the same expression. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Is this, all of it?" Lucius asked.

"All of what? The flat? Yeah, I told you it was one room."

"It's…dreadful."

"You never went inside my other house, that place was far worse."

"I do believe this is the first time in my life I've ever been in a Muggle domicile, what is that thing?" he asked, pointing at the telly.

"It's a television, electric box that has moving images with sound, like film sort of, heard of film?"

"Heard of it," Lucius said still wearing his scowl. "What's its purpose?"

"Entertainment, he watches football on it, football is like Quidditch…"

"I know what football is!" Lucius commanded. Well how was Severus to know that?

The two Apparated to Diagon Alley and Severus went forth with his shopping. Severus barely had any money left and he didn't want to go to Hogwarts with none, since they had Hogsmeade weekends coming up. He bought his books second hand and put them on the Hogwarts account and was grateful for his new robes that be bought earlier in the summer. Lucius said he had to get something in Knockturn Alley and Severus was anxious to accompany him so he would see the seedy side of the wizarding world.

It was dark, twisty, ancient looking and smelled funny. There were many shops and cheap looking sleazy motels along with a few residences. He even spotted a couple of whores, something he'd not seen in the wizarding world before. Lucius told him to wait outside when he stepped into a shop. Severus did not feel afraid at all, even though he probably should have. He was terrified to the point of nearly fainting each time he walked the streets of Muggle Manchester but felt perfectly at home in Knockturn Alley. Even though he was wandless, he'd proven he was capable of knocking out a fully grown man using wandless magic; he probably could do the same in Knockturn if needed.

The night before, he felt that eerie tickle in his belly but concentrated hard to control it and not unleash it. As a result he was still feeling rather ill and almost shaking, almost like that magical energy needed to come out somehow, yet he hadn't learned how. He was wandering down the road some more when he felt a strong, sudden and sharp pain in his upper arm so bad he winced in pain. It was Lucius Malfoy grabbing at his arm where his bruise was to have him change direction.

"Severus, I hardly touched you," Lucius said with a stunned look on his face. Severus stood and looked up at Lucius. He rubbed his sore bicep with his other hand and walked in the direction Lucius wanted him to. "Severus, what's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing," he said, trying to forget the pain. Lucius stopped him, raised his sleeve and saw the gigantic purple and blue bruise that was in the shape of a hand, clear around his arm. He suddenly appeared to look furious.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like? We had…an argument, I'm fine, I didn't use magic, he's mad 'cause I stole his cigarettes!"

"His…his what?"

"Never mind, it's over, I'm fine, it's just a bruise, really," he said yanking his arm from Lucius's grasp. "Are we done here?"

"We are," Lucius said coyly.

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Yes," Lucius said, following Severus for once out of Knockturn Alley and back to the bright and crowded Diagon Alley.

To Severus's shock, Lucius actually not only got himself a cup of ice cream but got strawberry just like him. Seeing anything pink even near Lucius was about as odd as seeing anything pink near Severus.

"Why did you steal Muggle cigarettes?" Lucius asked, choosing a seat beneath a large umbrella.

"I thought she'd think it was…cool…I dunno. You're cack-handed? How come I never noticed before?" he asked with his mouth full of ice cream.

"I assume you were not paying attention and I do prefer just left-handed, thank you. Also smoking is not _cool_, it's…disgusting." Lucius said. "Now, about this business with your father…"

"I told ya, he's just a pillock old man who drinks too much and has a bit of a temper, he was just angry that I stole his cigarettes, okay?"

"Honestly Severus, two months in Manchester and you are speaking like an uneducated pleb!"

"Sorry, we're not all toffs," Severus said, noting to use the slang to get under Lucius's skin even more.

"Fine, be that way, I'm just trying to help you," Lucius said staring at Severus. Severus suddenly felt bad. Lucius had been nothing but kind to him, despite the fact the tosser did go and destroy that priceless book of his, he'd more than made up for that. Severus mouthed the word's 'I'm sorry,' and re-focused back on his ice cream.

"It's all right, I just…I worry about you some, being there with _him_, it's not right."

"It's better than mum hexing me."

"Your mum hexed you? For God sakes Severus, why did you never tell anyone? She deserves to be in Azkaban!"

"Not that bad, she never turned me into a toad, just some stinging hexes, burning hexes, binding hexes…yeah, umm…well I never thought it was a big deal," he said suddenly realizing it was a big deal. "Can we talk about something else? How's Merlin?"

"Oh God, that disgusting creature did indeed follow me. I thought I'd lost him in Islamabad but the fucker showed up on my last day, scratched but still bent on following me."

"Did you just refer to Merlin as a fucker?"

"I did, I said there is a time and place for foul language, every time we discuss that Merlin, it's the time _and_ the place!" Every time Lucius cussed it made Severus laugh. For some reason it made him seem less pretentious and more human to Severus.

"How's your dad?" Severus inquired.

"Oh right, I was meaning to tell you, I disarmed her! I did, I did indeed disarm the whore and I spoke to my father. He thinks he was _Imperiused _but there is nothing he can do now, they are married."

"So, get a divorce!"

"A what?" Lucius asked. At first Severus thought he was joking, but Lucius seldom joked.

"Um, divorce, you know, like my parents?"

"We don't do that."

"Look, I know Malfoys are this great thing, but a divorce won't tarnish your family name."

"No, I mean wizards; we don't do that, that's a Muggle thing."

"What? No divorce?" Severus asked. He had never paid much attention to magical marriage laws as he never wanted to marry until Lily mentioned it a few weeks back.

"Nope, we take the vow, we promise to remain married until our spouse dies."

"So…you can kill your spouse, you just can't divorce them?" Lucius rolled his eyes for a second and appeared to be deep in thought.

"That's correct…though I do not support spousal murder…however, the whore may be the exception."

"Um, I was sort of kidding…"

"I'm not!" Lucius interrupted. "I could easily have her killed, and her snotty brat kids too, thanks for the idea."

"Lucius, you are not seriously going to have them killed are you?"

"I may, why? Happens all the time and she's the one who cast the _Unforgivable_, not me."

"Yeah but murder is _Unforgivable _too, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'd not actually kill her! Goodness Severus what must you think of me. No, I _know_ people." He was serious, he was dead serious. Severus was going to be an accomplice to multiple murders.

"Lucius, please don't have her killed, I don't want to be an accomplice."

"Accomplice to the death of a whore? Who cares? I need to see father's will firstly though, perhaps now that he knows she's _Imperiused_ him, he'll have her killed."

"I guess that's, a little better. Can't you just have her tried?"

"No, we don't do that, unfortunately she is a Malfoy now, and Malfoys don't go to Azkaban."

"No, only Snapes do it seems."

"I'm sorry, I should not have said that, you have every right to be concerned about your mother. No doubt that pathetic excuse of a Muggle husband drove her to do potions."

"Good thing they were married the Muggle way, so they could get a divorce!"

"Well, Muggles and Muggle-bornes can't have magical marriages, it's against the law. Pure and half-bloods only."

"Oh good!" Severus said, "So when I marry Lily, we don't have to have a magical ceremony! Not that I'd _ever_ divorce her or have her killed."

"So you two are getting married now? Why do you seem so hell bent on ruining your life? You need to marry a half-blood, there are plenty."

"I don't want to, I want to marry her, especially after what happened this week…" he trailed off. He didn't want to tell Lucius what happened, yet he was eager to tell someone.

"What happened this week?" Lucius asked, most intrigued.

"Nothing, we just…nothing. She wants us to move to London and brew potions together, after we're married that is."

"Sounds like she has you by the bollocks! Do you do everything your little mudblood tells you to do? Quite the follower it seems," Lucius said, eating his precious pink ice cream.

"No, do you do everything your pureblood tells you? I'm sure you do."

"I do not, in fact. I indulge her in most things, in some, I do not."

"Really? What?" Severus asked.

"None of your business."

"What? You were just teasing me!"

"I was telling you the truth, our personal affairs are none of your business," he said rather harshly.

"Please stop referring to her as _my mudblood_, you don't even know her."

"No I don't, but it seems I'm going to get to, because isn't that her over there with those idiotic looking Muggles?" Severus turned and sure enough, there was Lily with her mother, father and sister. Lily spotted him and started to walk over.

"Fuck," Severus said just loud enough for Lucius to hear. "Hi Lily, you remember Lucius don't you?"

"Sort of, hi," she said smiling. "Mum this is Lucius Malfoy, he was a prefect at Hogwarts, he graduated last year."

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you and hello Severus, long time no see!" Mrs. Evans said leaning in to kiss him on top of his very clean head. Lucius gave Severus a funny look, as though being kissed on the head by a Muggle would burn his scalp or something. "Well we have more shopping to do, so good day dear," she said to Severus. Lily waved and followed her mother back to the shops.

"Since when do they allow Muggles here?" Lucius asked.

"Oh if they are with a witch or wizard it's all right."

"I know that Severus, I was just…never mind," Lucius said, sounding very put out. "What happened this week again?"

"You're not letting that one go are you? Nothing we just...well I kissed her again."

"I see, is that all I hope?"

"Look, she's a witch okay? She's not a Muggle, I'd never kiss a Muggle but I would kiss a witch. It's not like she has bugs or something, she's perfectly kissable!"

"I meant, if you love the girl then you love her honor as well and I hope it just stopped with kissing."

"Oh!" he said, sounding rather embarrassed. He'd nearly forgotten what a prude Lucius was. "Yeah, that was pretty much it."

"Pretty much? There was more then? Must I remind you, you are only thirteen Severus."

"I am aware, besides she said she never wants to have sex, ever! She said the sound of it repulses her."

"Well that may make your wedding night a rather unpleasant one," Lucius said grinning.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I assume she'll come around by then. Maybe girl hormones kick in later?"

"No, they kick in when ours do," Lucius instructed. Severus nearly forgot the story Lupin had told him about Narcissa and her wand. When he remembered it, he gave Lucius a wicked look and then laughed to himself some. "So what did you do to the poor girl to make her never want to have sex?"

"Oh nothing, I just told her about it, she didn't know. How is it my job to tell her these things, her parents need to or her friends."

"My friends told me," Lucius added. Somehow it did not surprise Severus. From what he knew of Lucius's parents, they didn't seem the type to have 'the talk' with him either. "So you informed her, probably vulgarly knowing you and now she's repulsed, not that I blame her. Yet you insisted on kissing her and that's all that happened?"

"Oh fine…she was curious okay? She'd never," he cautiously leaned in so no one else would hear, "seen a knob before," he whispered so low that Lucius had to resort to lip reading.

"Oh God Severus! Of course she's not seen one! Does she have brothers?"

"No," Severus said.

"No, so where would she see one? Don't tell me you showed her."

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Oh Severus no, no, no! Very inappropriate behavior! First of all to expose yourself to your future wife is not proper, not at all. Second, she is using you for a diagram now, last summer she used you to practice kissing. You must stop letting people use you. And thirdly, no wonder the girl is terrified now. I hate to say it, but you probably blew your chances with her."

"You are such a prude, it's not even funny. And besides, it was not a one way thing! You think I'd just whip it out because she asked?"

"No?" Lucius asked, raising one brow in curiosity.

"No, she showed me her boobs and I got to touch them, so there!" Severus said, sticking out his tongue at the wizard who seemed more shocked that he'd stuck his tongue out than at what he'd just said.

"I see, well you are quite the man now aren't you? Mr. Hotshot!" Lucius said in almost a jealous tone. Perhaps he'd not seen Narcissa's yet, though after a year of dating why hadn't he? But surely he'd seen others.

"No, but I'm fairly certain I'm the only in my year who has, and she touched me too."

"Please, I don't need the gory details."

"No, she just touched it, she didn't…do…that."

"I see, and now you'll marry her and have a sexless marriage with a traumatized mudblood, excuse me, Muggle-born that you can later divorce?"

"I told you, I'd never divorce her, and I hope to God our marriage is not sexless…blow jobs at least!"

"That is sex too, but again, you are young, you have _much_ to learn, much," Lucius cautioned.

"I know, we're just talking about marriage, nothing else."

"And why would you want to degrade your wife by making her perform oral-sex? It's beneath a properly brought up woman to do that."

"Well according to you I must marry a half-blood, is it beneath them?" Severus asked finishing his last bite of nearly melted ice cream.

"I'm sure plenty of them are proper, yes, so it would be beneath them. Get a whore to do that stuff to you."

"Is that what you do?" Severus asked, shocked that Lucius would say such a thing.

"It's none of your business!" Lucius repeated. He sure could dish it out but when he was confronted, he never talked unless he wanted to.

"Look dad, it's Lucius and his pet! Hey, what happened to your hair, did you slip and fall in some shampoo?" Potter jibed, walking with his elderly parents near enough for Lucius and Severus to hear him. His parents did not seem to mind him teasing another wizard in broad daylight. Lucius shot him a fierce glare and watched as they walked off.

"I hate to ask Severus but what did happen to your hair? It looks…nice," Lucius said.

"It's none of your business."

They arrived back at the flat and Lucius gave Severus yet another present. It was a shrunken package that he un-shrunk for the magic-less boy to view.

"You got me a trunk?" Severus asked, filled with joy at his new gift.

"Indeed, I got it in Istanbul; your initials are on the locking mechanism. With all these books and your growing wardrobe I figured you needed an additional trunk."

The trunk was glorious. It was a deep colored wood with a magical painting of a very old looking world map on the top. The front bracket had "SS" carved into the pewter and it had a Muggle and magical lock. The key was large and brass.

"Thanks, I love it," Severus said. The flat was so tiny there was barely room for the additional trunk. Lucius shrunk all of Severus's books, bar a few, into the new trunk for him. Lucius was about to leave when Tobias came home. Tobias stood still in his place and stared Lucius up and down. He almost had a smile on his face, mixed with a look of horror.

"Are ya wearin' a dress?" he asked.

Severus rolled his eyes and tried to deflect any insult from Lucius at his worthless Muggle father.

"No, he's got trousers beneath, see?" Severus said lifting the robes to expose Lucius's bare legs.

"Um, only children wear trousers beneath robes these days Severus, for sports and such. I no longer feel the need, but I digress," he turned his attention to the Muggle standing near by. "You must be, Tobias Snape, I've heard so much about you," Lucius said smugly, with the smallest and fakest smile curling his lips.

"Ay, I am, and who are you?"

"Oh how rude of me, I'm Lucius Malfoy, House mate of your son. And if I ever see one more scratch or one more bruise on him again, then I'll be known as the man who killed you. Do you understand me?"

Tobias was from the streets and did not take threats seriously, especially not from long haired hippy-men wearing dresses. He giggled in response as the much taller wizard leaned in closer to whisper in his ear.

"I don't require magic or potions to kill you. I could do it with my bare hands," he mused with a very evil grin, slowly retreating away from the very angry looking Muggle. Despite his whispering, Severus heard every word he'd said. "Good day, see you at Christmas Severus," Lucius said, turning to leave. Severus guessed that was his Christmas invitation. Severus waited until Lucius was gone and he heard the lift doors open before he spoke to his irate looking father.

"He is all talk, really, pay him no mind," Severus said, hoping to quell his father's anger.

"That maniac comes into my house and threatens to kill me and you say pay him no mind?" Severus was suddenly terrified. Why did Lucius have to go do that? On one hand, hearing him threaten to murder his father for beating him did make him feel rather good for a second. On the other hand, he loved his father and did not want him dead, for any reason. He knew that his father was only violent when he drank, and did not blame him for beating on him.

"You and your mates, stay the fuck away from me!" Tobias said. He looked angry and terrified all at the same time.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I said he's all talk, really, please!" Severus pleaded, walking closer to his father, who took two steps back. When Tobias was up against the wall he began to panic and walked quickly away from the approaching Severus.

"I said stay away! You and your kind, you are nothin' but a bunch of freaks, with unlimited powers that you can't even control!"

"I can, I'm getting better with it. If I wanted to hex ya, you'd be hexed, believe me."

"See, that's what I mean, how can I defend myself against you lot?"

"We're not freaks, I'm no freak! Dad, please," Severus said, beginning to cry. He didn't like seeing Tobias look so weak and petrified. Severus was lonely enough and he and his father were getting along fairly well that summer, he did not wish to alienate him further.

"I said, stay away from me!" Tobias shouted. He was looking at Severus as if he were a monster, about to kill him. _'Damn that Lucius!'_ Severus thought to himself.

"Dad, please," Severus begged again, still walking towards his father.

"I'm not sayin' it again, stay away!" Tobias shuddered, sweat dripping down his face. Severus slowly stepped back and seated himself on the couch. Tobias inhaled deeply and turned to leave.

Severus felt awful. He'd managed to alienate both his parents in just two months. Now it seemed neither one of them wanted anything to do with him. He loved his father but did not like him and did not like that he had to live with him for the next four years and now his father was terrified of him or his mates murdering him.

Severus was scared, sad and almost sick with rage. All that magical energy he'd been holding in was making him shake and cry uncontrollably. He made his way to the loo, and closed the door despite being alone. He got his father's razor, removed the blade and dug it into his arm. He did not know why he was doing that. All he knew was he almost felt as if all the rage, all the hurt and all that energy just poured out with his blood. In a way, it almost felt good. He used paper towels and pressure to stop the bleeding.

When he was done, he showered but did not wash his hair (only Lily could wash his hair) and put on a long sleeved shirt. He had never felt more alone in his entire life. He was almost dreading his return to Hogwarts. Lucius would not be there to protect him and Lily had other friends and could not spend every minute of the day with him.

Still though, his roommates had been nicer to him recently so he did have that going for him.


	70. The HalfyBlooded Prince

**Chapter Seventy- Halfy Blooded Prince**

_Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Over the next two days, Tobias remained distant but spoke to Severus when he needed to. It was obvious he was terrified of Severus and his friend's powers. He always prided himself on being a strong, working-class bloke. Blondie in a dress did not amuse him and did not do well for his pride. On some level Severus admired that Tobias feared no one, on the other hand it was nice to see him brought down a peg, by a blondie in a dress no doubt. He was a clueless Muggle; it really wasn't his fault, not like he could help being a Muggle after all.

Severus put on his trousers, white shirt and tie, stowed his new robes in his carry-on and locked his trunks. To say that he and Tobias looked funny dragging two gigantic and very heavy trunks through the streets of Manchester was putting it mildly. Because it was so annoying, Tobias took a taxi to the train station and to Severus's surprise, was going to accompany him to King's Cross.

All Severus thought about on his way to London was seeing Lily again and more importantly, being reunited with his wand. He missed not performing magic but he had to admit, cleaning the Muggle way did take his mind off his troubles some. He also speculated the Muggle way of cleaning may be a little better than the magical way, perhaps more thorough. That did not hold true for hair. He was anxious to magically clean it again. True it did look good but unless Lily washed it for him in the sink, he really didn't care to do it any other way.

When they arrived at King's Cross, the two got carts for the trunks and made their way towards Platform Nine and Three Quarters…not that Tobias knew what that meant. When Severus arrived in front of the Platform, he turned to face his father.

"Well okay, bye," Severus said, anxious to get going.

"Where do we go?"

"_We_ don't go anywhere," Severus said. "I go through this magical platform, the brick wall over there? See? It's a magical platform, that's where the train is. So…uh, bye."

"How can you get two carts through by yourself?"

_Shit._

Severus had never had two carts before and he'd never given it much thought.

"Um, I think I can manage."

"Can't us Mooglers go through to see the train?" Severus honestly had no idea. He thought long and hard and did remember seeing Mr. and Mrs. Evans pass through, so he assumed if Tobias held on to him, he'd pass through too.

"Dad, it's Muggles and I don't know, I guess you can, but you don't have to. I mean, there's going to be loads of us _freaks_ on the other side you know. They may all gang up on you, in their dresses and hex you, and turn you into a toad."

"Well that may better my appearance anyway! Toads have nicer noses than me…and you for that matter." A joke was not what Severus had expected. Sober Tobias was far different from drunk, violent Tobias.

"Okay fine, hold on…and pray," Severus warned, walking towards the platform. To his surprise both he and his father both made it through unhurt. "Okay I got it from here, thanks," Severus said nervously. He didn't want anyone to see him with his father. Only a moron would think the Snape name was a pureblooded one, but most of his House mates were morons, and they didn't need to see the proof of his poor breeding.

"It looks like a normal train, a little old maybe," Tobias volunteered.

"Yeah, it's a regular train, with seats and everything. Thanks…bye."

"Okay, well how do I leave?"

"Oh, see those people over there, see where they are going?" Severus gestured, pointing towards a gateway, "Just follow them. I'll write you."

"Okay…well uh, good-bye," Tobias said, touching Severus's shoulder, it was about as close as he liked to get. Severus did not see Lily but he did see all of his roommates. They were standing together outside of the train. Severus wheeled his carts over closer and walked over to join them.

"Hey, Snape, how's it going?" Wilkes asked apparently pleased to see Severus.

"Hey Snape, already dressed for business huh?" Mulciber noticed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Severus responded. He wasn't the talkative type but being back with his roommates made him feel a little more at home. Severus noticed all of his roommates had grown, and all were still taller than him. Rosier had more acne, like Severus, and Wilkes looked more manly, Avery was even bigger and Mulciber practically had a full beard. He was a very hairy Slytherin. In the puberty department Severus seemed to be lagging just a tad behind his peers. Severus was just beginning to feel a little at ease around his roommates when he heard a sound that terrified him to his very core.

"Severus?"

It was his father's voice.

_Shit!_

Severus did not turn to face his father but continued to look Wilkes in the eye.

"Yes?" he asked, terrified.

"Do you have any money?" Tobias inquired, standing a few inches behind his son, who did not turn to look at him.

"Yes! Thanks! Bye!"

"Well here, take this…" Tobias said, rummaging through his pockets. He handed Severus a Muggle paper bill. "It's all I have."

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Severus asked full of sarcasm and attitude. He'd finally turned to face his father when he saw Muggle money of all things suddenly appear in his hand.

"Don't your kind have some kind of exchange place or somethin'?"

It was Severus's worst nightmare. His father was embarrassing him in front of everyone and to add insult to injury, James Potter and Sirius Black walked by. All of Severus's roommates were giggling and Potter and Black were laughing as well.

"Yup, thanks!" Severus nearly yelled. He was back facing Wilkes and not looking at his father, who patted Severus's back and walked off.

"Your father is a Muggle?" Rosier asked. The genius has spoken.

"Uh, yeah," Severus said sarcastically, as if they should have already figured that out by then. "When's the last time you saw Snape on a pureblood family tree?" Avery and Rosier looked confused, Mulciber looked annoyed and Wilkes was smiling, as if he enjoyed the sarcasm.

"Well, I mean, your mum is a witch, right?" Wilkes asked.

"Yes, of course, a pureblood witch."

"You said you were Romanian!" Rosier snarled.

"Um, yeah, my mum, she's half Romanian, half Welsh but she was born and raised in Hogsmeade, so I guess she's Scottish technically."

"Well, none of our parents were raised in all wizarding villages, come on, let's get a seat, half-blood!" Wilkes joked, the others giggled and Severus sighed with relief.

He wanted to look for Lily but it seemed his roommates wanted the tainted half-blood in their compartment. In the end it did not matter, he noticed when he boarded the train that not only was Lily already there and her compartment was full but it was occupied by his aggressors, and her buddy Mary. _'Why the hell is she sharing a compartment with those tossers?'_ It's a good thing Wilkes seemed to want him to join them; otherwise he'd be stuck riding with a bunch of clueless first years. Although he shared the compartment with his roommates they did not talk to him too much. Rosier did inquire when the last time a half-blood was sorted into their House, and Wilkes reminded him there was one current seventh year and one current fifth year already. It was a rare thing but not unheard of. They talked about riding their brooms, traveling and some war that was brewing. They spoke as if Severus knew what they were talking about, so he just went on as if he did, even though he was clueless.

"Dad says I have no choice," Rosier said. "Besides, being a Death Eater is a really good thing."

"Mine too. Dad is one, I'll be one too, I just want to meet him!" Avery added.

"I've met him, he's everything they say he is and more," Mulciber said.

"You, half-blood, ever heard of Lord Voldemort?" Avery asked. The name rang a bell. Didn't Bellatrix want to marry him or something?

"Yeah, Bellatrix Black was mentioning him."

"You know Bellatrix?" Rosier asked.

"Well, sort of, we spent last Boxing-Day at her house."

"We?" Wilkes asked.

"Oh, Lucius and I."

"I didn't know you were _that_ close," Wilkes said, leaning back with his arms crossed. Severus shrugged his shoulders and turned his face away to admire the countryside. He acted is if it was no big deal to spend the holidays with the Malfoys, even though he knew it was. Spending the holidays with one of the richest and most infamous wizarding families in Britain and knowing who Voldemort was, even though he really didn't, seemed to gain him some more points with his moronic roommates.

"Well, I don't think he allows half-bloods to be Death Eaters," Avery said.

"Okay, I don't know who the Death Eaters are; Lucius and Bellatrix never mentioned them," Severus confessed.

"Don't read the paper much do you Snape?" Mulicber asked.

"No Mulciber, not in Manchester I do not."

"Oh, the followers of Lord Voldemort are called that," Rosier said, making Severus feel really stupid.

"Oh, well I think Lucius knows who they are then, maybe Bellatrix is one," he said realizing he may have spoken too soon.

"Yeah, of course he knows, he's the one that told me," Avery acknowledged.

Suddenly Severus felt rather left out. Lucius never used the term Death Eaters to him before. And when did Lucius ever talk to Avery? Of course they did say half-bloods were not allowed, so that's probably why he never mentioned it.

--

Severus got little more than a smile and nod from Lily when the train arrived and they boarded their carriages. In the Great Hall, they sat through the usual speech and were introduced to their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Peers. She didn't look like the typical DADA teacher. She was not terribly old but she was terribly tall and looked rather uptight. Severus didn't know when he was to be reunited with his wand, but he assumed Dumbledore would send for him to go collect it.

There were five new additions to the Slytherin House that year, two girls and three boys. They looked like typical Slytherins to Severus, pampered and not too bright. During the course of the feast Severus glanced over at Lily's table many times. Not once did she look up until one James Potter spotted Severus's stares and apparently brought them to her attention. Lily finally looked over towards Severus and blushed some but did not smile. Severus heard her girlfriends say "Ewww" to which Potter and Black started to laugh very loud.

Severus quickly looked down at his surprisingly empty dinner plate, had he really eaten all his dinner? He knew Lily's girlfriends thought he was nasty and gross and so beneath her it wasn't even funny but he was a little hurt that when her friends said 'ewww' and she did nothing but almost laugh at them. When they returned to their room, Severus was pleased to find his wand waiting for him on his bed. He never wanted to be without it again.

--

Severus had noticed over the last year or so that Lily was pulling away some. At Hogwarts she saw him less and less. That year was no different; the only class she sat next to him was in Potions. To his shock Avery and Wilkes were sitting next to him in every other class, with the exception of Arithmacy.

He enjoyed that class, despite being the only Slytherin in there. He was grateful no Gryffindors took it either, just two Hufflepuffs and a room full of Ravenclaws. It was not a _very_ challenging class but it did take his full attention for once. He'd read some books on the subject and done some exercises in the past but he did think the class very interesting in the beginning.

The two classes that should have been simple for him were turning out to his be most difficult. Potions was uncomfortable since some days Lily would talk to him, some days, not so much. His other bad class was DADA. How could Severus of all people not do well in DADA? Simple, he had the teacher from hell.

The teacher from hell hated Severus from the moment they laid eyes on each other. He did not know if it was his over all appearance, his vast aptitude at a subject that she was not the master of, his wild sense of humor and more importantly sarcasm, or the mere fact he existed she hated, but she did hate him.

On the first day of classes he sat in the last row, where he preferred to sit in all of his classes, next to Wilkes. Even though Lucius had told Severus to wear his bangs to the sides of his face, he simply felt more at ease in the presence of his aggressors with them covering his hideous face. He was thankful the that acne and oily face astringent potion he'd gotten from Madam Pomfrey was helping, and he was more than happy to have his wand back to wash his hair the normal way.

Severus already knew about Red Caps, hikipunks, and grindylows. He'd already read the entire book but granted, did want to practice the spells and charms in the classroom. He was no genius like others had claimed, he read…a lot. He read more than anyone he knew and had a fantastic memory. Some things like Potions just came easy for him, some things like Transfiguration required some thought and effort.

About one week into term Severus was seated in his DADA class and was bored to tears. He knew about Red Caps, he didn't care about Red Caps, if he ever saw a Red Cap he'd hex it into oblivion so it did not matter. Because he was bored and tended to get very tired when he was bored, he started jotting some ideas down in his Advanced Potions book for some spells of his he wanted to work on. He'd always wanted to invent spells. Inventing spells was not something just anyone could do, after all. He had no idea how to invent spells but figured taking some notes and doing some research in his free time would be a good start. Apparently he was not paying close enough attention to Professor Peers's banter about the seriousness that is the Red Cap, because she became rather short with him.

"Is there a reason Mr. Snape has his head buried in a Potions book and not listening to the lecture?" she asked aloud. The entire class turned to look at Severus who honestly didn't hear her. He was made aware he was center of attention when Wilkes elbowed him.

"Huh?" Severus asked, realizing all eyes were on him.

"Am I to assume you are an expert at Red Caps?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Then why are you not paying attention?"

"I…" his first instinct was to just put his book down and shut up. Professor Peers was approaching him with her arms crossed. He didn't know what to do or say. "I know all about them but I'm no expert as I've never come across one." She arrived at his desk and removed his potions book from his hands.

"Advanced Potions, are you in N.E.W.T level potions, Mr. Snape?" she asked as some of the kids, mostly Gryffindors, began to giggle. Lily never even turned to look back at Severus.

"No," he said, starting to become very angry but was still rather frightened.

"Then why the book?" she asked with her arms still crossed.

"I just have it, sorry I was not paying attention," he finally confessed.

"I see, I want four feet of parchment on my desk tomorrow all about Red Caps, since you know so much, how to defeat them and why they love to attack witches and wizards."

"They don't attack us, they attack Muggles!" he quickly corrected. He knew it was wrong to tell a teacher in front of the class that what they said was incorrect but he couldn't let her or them, think he was such an imbecile that he'd not know that Red Caps attack Muggles. After all his intelligence and magical abilities was really all he had.

"Ten points from Slytherin and detention with me tomorrow for talking back," she predictably said walking closer to her black board.

"Good goin'," Wilkes whispered as his other roommates turned to give him dirty looks. Potter, Black and Pettigrew all smiled triumphantly at his punishment. He put his book down and stared off at the board for the rest of the class.

His detention was to clean her entire classroom, non magically. First he had to dust, then scrub the floor on his hands and knees and finally clean the windows. It took four hours. She sat nearby the entire time and made sure to have an elf serve her dinner in the classroom knowing he had not eaten. Later that night he was starving but too angry to go to sleep. He remained in his common room and had a two way discussion with Lucius.

"_Well I'm sorry to hear you had a bad day. She sounds almost as bad as 'the whore', almost_," Lucius wrote.

"_Yes, she's dreadful and she doesn't even know what she's talking about, they are scraping the bottom of the barrel for DADA teachers here, we've not yet had a decent one,"_ Severus penned back.

"_Yes, I had the same problem with that_."

"_Lucius, can you tell me more about Death Eaters_?" Severus asked. There was a long pause, a very long pause. He thought perhaps the two-way charm had broken or Lucius fell asleep or something.

"_What do you want to know?" _he finally responded.

_"I'd like to know more about this Voldemort person. My roommates seem to know him and all say they want to become Death Eaters, are you one?"_

Another long pause.

"_I'd rather talk to you about this in person, Severus, if you don't mind."_

_"Oh, I guess, I mean they said I can't join because I'm a half-blood, OH did I tell you? My father walked through Platform 9 & ¾'s and they all found out he's a Muggle. Now they tease me and call me half-blood or Halfy instead of my name."_

_"Shame, I'm sorry they had to find out,"_ Lucius responded. _"Just let them tease, half-bloods are frowned upon in the wizarding world but hell, you outnumber us purebloods so we tolerate you!"_

"_I see, not my fault really. Nothing I can do about it. So who is Voldemort, is he the one you told me about, who lived in Albania?"_

_"Indeed yes, but he prefers to go by The Dark Lord, or Lord Voldemort. Show the man some respect Severus. He's a great man with wonderful insight and vision. And he's the most powerful wizard alive, perhaps the most powerful ever. Being on his side is preferable to not being on his side. I know I'd never want to have to face him."_

_"Are you a Death Eater then?" _Severus asked. He noticed how Lucius conveniently forgot to answer when he asked earlier.

"_Again, a topic to discuss when I see you, Christmas I assume."_

"_Very well, I mean you said you were going to join him, so I just assumed you did."_

_"We'll talk about that in person and I'll tell you everything you want to know about The Dark Lord when I see you."_

_"Dark Lord, he's a Dark wizard then, dark magic?"_

_"Yes Severus, it's the only way to get anything done, reform, change…leave it to the Ministry and nothing will ever happen, we need him Severus."_

"_I understand that. No half-bloods though, sometimes I wonder if I was sorted into the right House."  
_

"_Of course you were Severus. You are an asset to our House and I think you would be an asset to the Dark Lord, but you are a child still, all I want from you is good grades and no more detentions,"_ Lucius wrote.

"_Okay…DAD!...kidding."_

_"I know Severus, well I believe you have a parchment on Red Caps to write, don't forget how many wizards they attack!"_

_"Thanks for reminding me Lucius, I'll talk to you later," _Severus wrote. He rolled his parchment and began work on his Red Cap Essay.

--

Severus wrote his parchment…front and back. He wrote in small and cramped handwriting detailing everything he knew about Red Caps, and their various attacks on…Muggles. When he arrived in class, she '_accio'd_' his essay. It flew from his bag in the air and straight into the fire.

"Thank you Mr. Snape," she said as his parchment burned. He was initially irate but didn't show it. Naturally his burning essay brought some giggles from nearly everyone. "Today, we have a pop quiz," Professor Peers stated, changing everyone's giggles into gasps and sighs. "And here it is, you have fifteen minutes," she said waving her wand. The questions appeared on the board at the front of the classroom. Severus rarely took notes in class and generally did not care about what teachers put on the board, mainly because…he could not see them. His eyesight at it turned out was not the greatest. Holding books to his nose was one thing; he even enjoyed doing it since it hid his face. Reading from the board was different; he simply could not see it.

"Hey, write the questions down for me," he whispered to Wilkes.

"Mr. Snape, this is not a group quiz, keep your mouth shut!" she erupted. He simply looked up at her. He could see her for the most part but he could not see her writing from so far away. Wilkes complied and passed the questions over to Severus but unfortunately Professor Peers caught him.

"Mr. Wilkes and Mr. Snape, you are both cheating and you are both receiving 'T's'."

"What? No, I'd never cheat off him!" Severus yelped, insulted that he'd need to cheat at all.

"Yeah, I wasn't giving him the answers, I was giving him the questions," Wilkes added, as Severus closed his eyes and exhaled. He did not want his poor eye sight to be made public knowledge.

"Why?" she asked. "You can't read my handwriting Mr. Snape?"

"I'm sure I can, I…I can't see the board," he nearly whispered, lowering his head. He hated that all eyes were on him.

"What? I could not hear you," she said, crossing her arms.

"He can't see the board," Wilkes volunteered.

"Why are you seated in the back then?" she asked. Honestly, he'd not be able to see the board even from the front row either, his eyes were that bad.

"Come here Mr. Snape, you will sit up front," she said, "You…Miss Evans, switch seats with him." He felt bad about that, Wilkes didn't like Lily and Lily didn't like Wilkes and now because of him, they had to sit next to each other. He sat in her seat, which her friend Mary didn't seem too pleased with. "Very well, now can you see the board?" He squinted and tried but still the words were too fuzzy. He said nothing but tried desperately to just see the board. James and Sirius sitting directly behind him were not helping matters.

"No? Exactly where do you need to sit to view the board?" she taunted. He shrugged his shoulders. He was irate. Inside he was boiling and wanted to hex his teacher into the next week. "Stand up Mr. Snape," she said now sounding as irate as he felt. He did as he was told and stood.

"Keep approaching the board until you can see it." He did. He walked towards it and slowly the words came into view. When it was all said and done he stood about three feet from it when he could finally read it perfectly and clearly. "This is unacceptable," Professor Peers said. She raised her wand and moved his desk and chair magically where he stood. "You require spectacles Mr. Snape and you will sit here until you get them."

There was no way in hell he was getting spectacles. Firstly he didn't feel he really needed them and most importantly, anything that made him look more like James Potter was not a good thing. It seemed he'd be seated up past the front row for the next ten months.

"Miss Evans, you may return to your old seat," the Professor said, magically moving Lily's desk from the rear of the room, to the front directly behind Severus. At least she was near by, that was something good.


	71. The Prisoner of Azkaban

**Chapter Seventy One: The Prisoner of Azkaban**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…+_

The first week back at Hogwarts was not turning out to be so great. He was happy to be reunited with his wand but being called "Halfy" was already wearing on him. He'd not spoken one word to Lily outside of Potions and even then they were working on individual potions and had little reason to speak. To make matters worse on Monday morning he received an owl at lunch time and it was not a good one.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_I'm sorry to inform you that your mother Eileen was found guilty and was sent to Azkaban. I did the best I could but the evidence was overwhelming. I was able to get her sentence down to just one year and you may visit her at Christmas time if you wish. You may write her but the prison guards will read anything you write and often times the letters do not reach the intended recipient. _

_Unfortunately due to the fact that not only was she found guilty of brewing illicit potions but also the fact that the Ministry found that you were neglected and abused by your mother, she will not be able to have custody of you when she gets out in one year. You will remain with your Muggle father in Manchester until you reach the age of seventeen. _

_You may have contact with and visit your mother before you turn seventeen but you can not reside with her._

_I'm sorry I had to tell you this in a letter. I hope you are doing well._

_Yours truly,_

_Armande Jacques Rosier, Esquire_

His lunch was coming up so he quickly left the Great Hall and made it to the loo. He stuffed the letter in his bag, cleaned up, and went to his Arithmacy class.

--

Later that same evening he was in the library, studying various things. He was interested in spell creation and wanted to research some things. They also had a mammoth Charms essay and their first test of the school year in Transfiguration coming up. He simply did not have the time to ponder his mother's fate or care that he had to live with his father. He assumed Mr. Rosier wrote Tobias with the news but assumptions aside, Severus thought he should probably write Tobias just in case. He had no time that night, perhaps tomorrow.

He got up from his seat and wandered over to the racks to look for a certain book he wanted. He was gone from his seat for maybe five minutes, when he got back, he noticed his bag was open. He knew he'd left it closed, someone went through it. He looked inside and did a quick survey, his notebooks, Advanced Potions book, his quills, they were all accounted for. Maybe he did leave it open.

He studied so much the prior night he woke up starving. He decided to actually have breakfast in the Great Hall with the others for a change.

"Hey Halfy, you don't eat breakfast," Wilkes said not even looking up from his Daily Prophet. His roommates giggled some but Severus did not laugh. He ignored Wilkes and began to eat his porridge. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table and noticed Lupin of all people was giving him a very sentimental smile for some reason. Even though Severus could not read the board, he could read faces and the Gryffindor tables were the next table over. He just shot Lupin a dirty look, to which Lupin shot him an even more sentimental smile. '_Why was he doing that?_'

Suddenly and for the first time that term, Lily shot Severus a sympathetic look. Then she did the unbelievable. She got up and walked over to his table.

"Sev, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked. His roommates shot her dirty looks and Rosier threw his spoon down.

"How can I eat when a filthy mudblood is standing so close to me?" Rosier said, pushing his porridge bowl away from him.

"Shut up," Severus said, rising to follow Lily out of the Great Hall.

"Sev, I'm sorry to hear about your mum," Lily said.

"What? I mean, how…"

"James Potter stole the letter from the lawyer from your bag and everyone in my House knows. It's just a matter of time before the entire school does."

"That fucking piece of shit asshole son of a bitch fucking bastard cunt!" Severus said. Lily continued with her sympathetic smile and then patted him on his numb back.

"Yeah, I sort of thought the same thing. Pompous asshole prick," Lily confided.

"I left out prick, thanks. What the fuck is he snooping through my bag for?"

"I don't know Sev, he's pompous remember? I don't know why he did that, I'd never snoop through someone's bag," Lily reassured. "But everyone's gonna know. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault, it's not your mother!" he nearly shouted. He stormed off to head for his first class.

Every Gryffindor in the school was shooting him funny looks and laughing at him. One fifth year called him "that Azkaban kid," which caused more laughter in the corridors. He wanted to murder James Potter. He wanted to '_Avada Kedavra'_ him and then join his mother in Azkaban. The killing-curse was too good for Potter though, he needed some pain. A nice '_crucio_' perhaps. He wanted to slice parts of Potters body off and feed them to him while he screamed in pain. Those thoughts made Severus feel very good. When he got back to his room that night, he was certain the news had gotten back to his own House.

"So, is it true Halfy?" Wilkes asked.

"What? That my potions addict mother got caught, is in Azkaban and I have to live in Manchester with my Muggle father for the next four years?"

Wilkes just nodded. He made sure his hair covered his face; he looked down to the ground, and did not speak a word to anyone, not even Lily, for the rest of the week.

--

A week later he composed the letter to his father and sat for a two-way with Lucius. He told Lucius what happened.

"_That Potter sounds like almost as bad as the Whore. What right does he think he has to rummage through your bag?"_ Lucius penned.

"_Well he's an asshole purebred scum who thinks he's better than everyone and uses his money and athleticism to show just how superior he really is,"_ Severus penned back.

"_I don't even consider him a pureblood, he's not like us. He's low. We have manners and don't steal letters from people's bags and then spread the letters around school! He sounds intolerable."_

"_He is intolerable and I wish he were dead. Can the Dark Lord kill him for me?"_ Severus asked, half serious, half joking.

"_He's not a hired assassin no."_

_"You said you knew people, who could…you know,"_ Severus wrote. He suddenly realized that Lucius really did know people and that Potter really could end up dead. His heart told him to go ahead and have him killed but his brain told him that Azkaban was not where he wanted to spend his life.

"_For the Whore, yes, for an asshole school boy, I'm not so sure. Why not just hex him, do you know the Cruciatus?"_

_"I know what it is. I suppose I could hex the shit out of him."_

_"Very well. I'm sorry to hear your mum has to spend a year in that rat-hole. I will take you to visit at Christmas if you like."_

_"I guess, we'll see. Thanks. Bye."_

_"Good-bye."_

--

Despite their conversation Severus still wanted James Potter dead, the sooner, the better. No wonder the Lupin boy was looking so sympathetic towards him, yet he did nothing to stop Potter it seemed. The entire school knew of Severus's plight and now nearly all of the Slytherins except Narcissa were calling him half-blood or Halfy. Severus was so enraged and so unsure of himself that he went and dug into his arm again using his potions knife in the Slytherin bathroom late one night. He didn't feel the immediate weight off his chest like he did the time before. Instead all he felt was pain, physical pain. He was not a fan of pain but for some reason he found the pain did not make him stop doing what he was doing. He was able to use magic to close the wound and even he was surprised at how good his healing charm worked. He really did have what it took to become a Healer it seemed.

--

Over the next month, Severus never did kill Potter but he did land some very good hexes. The main problem was Potter or Black always hexed first and they were always together and often with Pettigrew and Lupin. At four to one he never stood a chance. They'd turn his hair pink, he'd hit them with a boil hex. He mostly kept to himself and ignored the laughs and giggles and ignored the girls who said "eww" every time he was near Lily.

He'd become so used to people calling him Snivellus that he almost began to think of it as his real name. He was a Snivellus after all. He was a giant cry baby. Well not giant, he was still the shortest of all his roommates and most in his year. But he did cry, a lot. He tried to stop and never did it in front of anyone but he still was a crier. He was also feeling very alone. His roommates talked to him and teased him but they did not hate him. They also did not like him per se. He heard from Lucius about once a month and nearly all of the communications were him asking Severus if Narcissa looked well and was doing well. Lily hardly spoke a word to him, except some in potions.

The first Hogsmeade weekend was upon them and Lily did write him a note asking if he was going. He replied back that he was indeed going to go. He was grateful she wanted to spend some time with him and that they would get to go to Hogsmeade together. It was not freezing out but the only decent Muggle clothing he owned was the black jumper she'd gotten him and some jeans he'd bought before summer. He'd grown maybe two inches and magically stretched them to their limit. They just barely fit and naturally his trainers were in appalling condition.

He went to the courtyard to meet with Lily but before he arrived he noticed she was with Mary and a bunch of other girls. At first he thought she was just talking to them but he quickly realized that they would be accompanying her to Hogsmeade. He did not want to be the only bloke in the bunch and he knew her girlfriends were disgusted by him. Lily and her entourage started to head towards Hogsmeade and he wasn't even with her yet. It seemed he was not welcome in her bunch, so he hid behind the stone pillar until they were out of sight. He was not about to go alone so he just went to the library to work on his spells some more.

How could Lily just leave him? She didn't even look for him; she just got with her group and left. Perhaps her letter did not mean that she wanted to go _with_ him, but was curious if he was going at all. He understood she liked her friends and her friends hated him. He didn't want to spoil the day for her so staying behind was the best thing to do. There was no need for him to go to Hogsmeade much anyway.

--

Christmas was approaching and Tobias gave written permission for Severus to spend Christmas with The Malfoys. One week before Christmas Severus two-wayed Lucius to let him know that he was indeed, coming.

"_Oh splendid. We'll spend it at my home; again my father has decided to travel. He'll be hunting with friends in France," _Lucius penned.

"_Oh, and the Whore?" _Severus inquired_._

"_Oh! Did I not mention? She's dead."_

_"What? How, when?"_

_"She…slipped down the grand staircase and broke her neck. Pity. I'm afraid her brats fell down the stairs and broke their necks as well. Shame."_

"_I see, well…congratulations?"_

_"Indeed! Thank you, I was most jubilant to hear the news. This happened about a week ago, when I was in Tokyo."_

_"Tokyo, right, how convenient. How's Merlin? Dead as well?" _Severus wrote.

"_God no, that bitch cast some charm on him that I can't break. He's still with me, the bastard. I hoped after she...slipped that he'd...slip, but no such luck."_

"_He's an asshole, I wish he'd take a fall down the stairs,"_ Severus wrote.

"_Indeed. Quite. So, just you and I this year again. Boxing Day with the Blacks of course."_

_"Um, you don't mind if I skip Boxing Day do you? Narcissa is fine but I don't like her family much, especially Sirius."_

_"No one likes Sirius Severus, least of all me. But I understand, perhaps you could be…ill?"_

_"I think I feel a cold coming on now," _Severus wrote, hoping his sarcasm would come through on paper.

"_I'll collect you on the day classes let out and we'll Apparate directly to the Ministry to visit your mother. We are not allowed to go to Azkaban, thank God, but we can set up in advance a day and time for your visit and they'll bring her to a holding area in the Ministry. So choose a date and time and I'll let Armande set it all up."_

_"They just let prisoners leave?"_ Severus asked.

"_Only low security ones, like your mum. Non-violent offenders with good behavior, so please let me know,"_ he wrote_._ Severus chose a date and let Lucius pass the information along to the barrister. The day before classes let out Severus finally got some one on one time with Lily in the library.

"So you spending the holidays with Lucius again?" she asked.

"Yup, it's that or rot here," he replied.

"Do you even like him? He's creepy, I hear he's a dark wizard."

"So? It's not illegal, who cares? And yeah, I like him just fine."

"Sev, you're hanging around with people who are not…good."

"Who do I hang around with other than you? No one, Lucius but only on holidays."

"I heard your roommates and all of your House mates are horrible people, all doing dark magic."

"Who told you that Lily? Potter? Black? What do they know? My House is fine, at least we're honest and don't steal shit from people's bags."

"I know, that was truly awful of him, even I can see that. I'm just saying, people think you are some dark wizard too, all of your hexes are just…evil!"

"And the ones they throw at me are not? They're called hexes for a reason Lily! Turning my hair pink was evil! Hitting me with a bat-bogey hex was evil Lily! That hair growing one was…"

"Not evil, just juvenile. They hit you with silly ones and you hit them with ones that leave marks and cause pain! Taking poison ivy and putting it into James's asphodel pot knowing he was supposed to re-pot it with his bare hands was evil Sev."

"True…but he deserved it. And what moron could not tell it was poison ivy and not asphodel? He deserved worse Lily, far worse."

"He's a pratt, nothing more, no one deserves poison ivy."

"Lily, he deserves a long and painful death for what he did to me."

"You can't be serious Sev. You're just mad and it's time to just move on, get over it. You got him back, leave it alone."

"I do mean it and I have moved on. He'll never stop Lily, ever and you know it," Severus said.

"Sev, you're scaring me. Grow up!" she nearly shouted at him in the silent library. As she stormed away from his table, Potter and Black walked closer. Then they had the audacity to sit at his table, inches from him.

"You and your girlfriend have a fight Snivelly?" Potter asked, his hands crossed on the table.

"What did you say to her? She seems awfully cross," Black added.

"I told her that you deserve to die for going through my bag and spreading that letter around the entire school," Severus responded to Potter. Potter did not look pleased or amused. He almost looked frightened for a moment.

"Leave it to you, you dark half-blood to wish someone dead for pulling a mere prank. Are you going to kill me or will you have your House mate thugs do it for you?" Potter asked.

"I don't need them to kill you. I could do it myself. Maybe you should watch what you eat and drink around here from now on."

"Shut up Snivellus, you take that back! You can't threaten him! We'll go to our Head of House and…"

"And what Black? Tell her he stole my letter? God forbid you got into trouble for doing some wrong for once," Severus said rising from his seat. He got his bag and walked away. It did not surprise him when he got hexed with his back turned. His skin would stay blue for the next two days.

--

Lucius Apparated the blueberry that was Severus Snape to his flat in London. They arrived in his back court yard and he rushed Severus up the stairs so no one would see the blue wizard.

"Do you still want him killed? It can be arranged," Lucius asked, pouring Severus a cup of tea that Dobby made.

"Yes, but I think I'd rather kill him myself," the blue Severus responded.

"Do you really think you have it in you, to murder someone?"

"Sure, him in particular. Scum like him don't deserve to live. I mean look at him, he's a snotty nosed rich boy, pureblood who doesn't even care about his pureblood status. He could become a Death Eater while I cannot? Only because I have a Muggle father? It's just not fair."

"No, it's not fair, not all purebloods are welcome you know. The Potters are well known Muggle sympathizers; we call those lot _blood-traitors_. As far as we're concerned they rank lower than a mudblood. And speaking of which, how is your mudblood? You never mention her."

"She's…okay I guess. She thinks I'm a dark wizard because I want Potter dead and her friends, well…they hate me…so she sort of, goes her own way at school," Severus said, putting down his tea and deciding not to eat his biscuit after all.

"I see…" Lucius responded, raising a brow and setting his cup down. "That does not sound too good. How can you be friends with someone who has friends who hate you? She ignores you in school…"

"I never said she ignores me, she just goes her own way. We talk…some," Severus corrected. It was then that he noticed the Merlin up on the kitchen counter. He was eager to change the subject anyway. "So there he is."

"There he is. The little asshole," Lucius said. Severus spat his tea out of his nose and onto the table. Lucius who should have been grossed out laughed along with him. It was nice to have a giggle finally.

The next day Severus was back to his usual pallid and pasty self. He went with Lucius to the Ministry of Magic. The building was safely hidden and massive. Severus had never seen anything so grand. He and Lucius arrived at a small office which read, "Magical Law Enforcement" on the door. Once inside Severus was searched and stripped of his wand. Lucius remained in the waiting area as Severus was escorted by two law officers into another smaller room. One of them left to go get his mum he assumed and the other took a seat in the corner. It seemed their visit would not be a private one.

The room was tiny and painted black. There was one table with two chairs in the center and the chair off to the corner for the officer to sit. A few minutes later the other officer walked in escorting a shackled and pathetic looking Eileen Snape. She wore old and torn striped robes and held her head low. The officer sat her in the seat and left.

"You have ten minutes," the other officer said who was seated nearby. Eileen held her head low and did not once look up to face her son.

"Mum?" he shyly asked. He leaned in to try to view her face. She said nothing but grunted in return.

"Mum, can you hear me?" he asked, leaning in to shake her arm.

"The prisoner can not be touched," the officer said fiercely.

"What's wrong with her?" Severus asked the officer.

"You are here to talk to her, not me, nine minutes left." Severus was in shock. What had they done to her?

"Um, mum? I uh, I'm so sorry this happened. I never meant for it…to…" he trailed off as she raised her head slightly but still did not look him in the eye. Her face was scratched and her eye was bruised. Her hair had not been washed and her lips were so dry they were scabbed over. "Mum, what have they done to ya?"

"You did this to me," she said in a whisper. She turned her head to the side and stared at the floor for the remainder of the time.

"I didn't mean to…um," he paused. The two sat in silence until the officer told him he had five minutes left. "I'm taking Arithmacy and I'm doing very well in it. I think I'm getting O's in all my classes, except Defense. I have an E so far but I'll bring it up. The teacher hates me. She says I need spectacles and makes a spectacle of me by making me sit up three feet from the black board. I hate her. Um…I'm spending the hol's with Lucius Malfoy again and…I found a way to make anti-acne potion in twelve steps instead of twenty. It's so easy if you just crush the boomslang instead of grinding it and if you can save yourself a lot of time and also if you stir clockwise three times, then four times counter, then back to clockwise you…"

"Time's up," the officer said rising from his seat. The other officer re-entered the room to take her back to Azkaban.

"Mummy! I'm so sorry," he began to cry. "I…I love you, and I'll get ya a wand when you get out in a few months," he cried, as the door slammed behind her.

The one officer escorted him back out to the waiting area. He was given his wand back and he ran to Lucius and embraced him tightly. He was crying hard into Lucius's shoulder when he felt a loose fitted hand wrap around his back. Lucius hugged him back for a moment and then handed him a handkerchief.

"Hush now, not in front of all these people Severus, let's get out of here," he said trying to pry the slobbering Slytherin from his robes. "Let's get some ice cream shall we?"

"What did they do to her?" Severus cried, still embracing the uncomfortable wizard.

"The Dementors are foul and Azkaban is hell on earth, I hope never to see it up close." Severus finally pulled away from Lucius, much to Lucius's delight and the two left for Diagon Alley. Just because it was winter did not mean they could not share some ice cream. Lucius bought a pint and brought it back to the flat.

"I'm so sorry Severus, she looked bad then? Probably Dementor-Sickness, happens."

"She looked horrible," Severus sobbed, trying to enjoy his strawberry ice cream. "Bloody and bruised."

"I see, terrible. Just terrible. Still though, let's not have it ruin our holiday. We sleep here tonight, I'll transfigure you a bed near the fire place and tomorrow we return to my Manor."

"Why do you live here still, when the Whore is gone and you can return home?"

"Oh, well…I sort of like my independence from father and besides, I'm out of town three and a half weeks a month. Not like I'd see much of him anyway. He and I, well we love one another but we…well…never really got along so well. He's…weak. I mean for that Whore to have '_Imperiused'_ him…I'd never let that happen."

"It can't be stopped though, can it?"

"Yes Severus, it can. If you are strong enough you can deter it. My father apparently was not strong enough. Pay it no mind. I simply can't wait to see Narcissa tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, she and I are going out, to a ball. I'm afraid you'll be here alone, is that alright?"

"It's fine, really. I like being alone and I have some research to do."

"Research?"

"Yes, a spell I'm working on," Severus confessed. He'd never told anyone else his intentions on spell creation.

"What kind of spell?" Lucius asked, sounding most intrigued.

"Well, I want to create a spell where you magically grab someone's ankle and dangle them in the air from it. I'd love to see Potter and Black try anything against me if they knew I had that in my arsenal."

"Arsenal?"

"Muggle term. My repertoire," Severus explained.

"Spell invention, at your age, fascinating. Truly fascinating. You are far more gifted than people give you credit for."

"What people?" Severus asked.

"Just a saying, don't read into it. Well, you have fun, and Dobby will make you whatever you like. I'm going to shower and get into my dress-robes; I have to collect her in one hour."

Severus sat by the fire and worked on his spell. The books he'd read had limited instruction on spell inventions. Most were invented by accident it seemed, kind of like the one he used to hurl his father across the room. He wrote down the Latin terms for levitate, ankle, hold upside down, etc and he drew a diagram of how he wanted the victim to look. He decided to keep his notes in his Advanced Potions book and not in a blank notebook. Potter may be tempted to steal his notebook but no one wanted an old and mangled Advanced Potions book. Before long he was asleep near the fire having never eaten dinner. He was awoken by an inebriated Lucius Malfoy who poured in at two in the morning.

"Why Severus Snape my dear, dear friend. How are you this lovely evening?" Lucius asked, stumbling to the wardrobe to hang up his cloak.

"It's morning and I'm fine, I take it the ball was good?"

"The ball was grand and she was the loveliest person there," Lucius slurred, falling into Severus's bed and resting his head on Severus's shoulder. "She wore pale pink but it looked amazing on her," Lucius continued; the smell of the whiskey on his breath sickening Severus. "Her hair was up and so was I!"

"Okay, well time for bed I think, you are a little drunk," Severus warned, knowing that a sober Lucius Malfoy would never discuss his free-flowing erection with Severus…or anyone else for that matter.

"Bed? Who could sleep on a night like this? Not I! I begged her to come back to the flat with me but she said no, we should wait. A darling answer but not what I wanted to hear tonight," Lucius spoke, ignoring Severus's request that he get on his own bed. "Would you believe she denied all of my advances?"

"Nope, hard to believe. Your bed is over there by the way," Severus said pointing at Lucius's empty bed.

"On some level it's good she denied me. After all I've been denying hers for over a year now…can you believe that Goddess of a witch wants to sleep with me? Un-wed? She's been asking for a year now and I always turn her down, to retain her honor…"

"And her hymen, I understand, your bed is over there…"

"And tonight she finally got to deny me. She said she had to be home at a certain time and her parents would be waiting and that we should wait for some other time when there were no time constraints. What a lovely girl, eh?"

"She's great…again…"

"But she did let me kiss her, many times, and in many places. Many!" the drunken wizard confessed, interrupting Severus again. "I kissed her lips, her neck, her ear.."

_'Her ear? Eww.'_

"Her collar bone, we snuck out back behind the ballroom and got into the carriage, and do you know what?"

"No! What?" Severus asked sarcastically, as if he really wanted to know, even though he could care less. The prude would regret all of this in the morning. Severus knew how to handle drunks, best to just let them jabber, not believe a word they say, and provide them with Sober-Up potion the next morning.

"She let me fondle her breasts! Finally! After all this time!" Lucius announced while waving his arms in the air, and then erupted into laughter. He laughed so hard he fell out of Severus's bed and landed on the hard wood floor. He was still laughing so Severus doubted he'd hurt himself.

'_Oh God.'_

Severus got out of bed and leaned over to help Lucius up. Lucius was a full grown man who stood over six feet tall and was rather filled out beneath his robes. There was no way Severus could lift him.

"They were all I'd thought they'd be, maybe a tad on the small side but still amazing," he said to Severus who was now seated on the floor, his face a few inches from Lucius's. Lucius's hair was cascading down Severus's shoulders as he went on and on about Narcissa's anatomy. "They were soft and perky, yes! She let me see them! I undid the top of her tight fitting robe and they just fell out, so glorious and so yummy…"

_'Yummy?'_

"Yes indeed…what a night! I kissed her neck and her chest and finally her breasts. She leaned back and I was on top of her kissing as much of her naked flesh as I could find…I nearly burst in my robes when I finally was able to suck on her nipple some…"

"Okay! Great! Thanks! That's great! I'm so glad you had a good time, now about that bed of yours, it's right behind us, go sleep in it and have sweet and…pornographic dreams of Narcissa and her nipples…please," Severus urged.

It wasn't so much that he was a prude and didn't want to hear more about Narcissa's nipples. What nearly fourteen year old boy wouldn't want to hear about any girl's nipples? It was the fact that it was Lucius telling him stuff that sober Lucius would never speak of. A sober Lucius may make the lunge into the chest of a sober Narcissa but he'd sure as hell never speak of it, to anyone.

Lucius helped Severus some by attempting to walk closer to his bed. He finally collapsed on top of it and was out cold. Severus removed his shoes for him and placed blankets on top of him. The next day, Severus planned to act as if nothing happened and hoped that Lucius had forgotten as well.


	72. The Death Eaters

**Chapter Seventy Two: The Death Eaters**

**AN: This chapter is pretty R-Rated, you've been warned.**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus awoke while Lucius was still passed out. Severus washed, dressed and moved over to the dining table to read his book some more. Finally Lucius woke up and lurched over to the table that Severus was occupying. Severus had never seen an unshaven and completely disheveled Lucius Malfoy before and he certainly hoped never to see one again. Lucius's hair, which was normally silky and smooth, was almost matted and absolutely everywhere. He had circles beneath his eyes, which were bloodshot, and was wearing a very foul scowl on his face. He looked at Severus and grunted.

"What time did you come in?" Severus asked knowing full well what time he'd strolled in. Lucius raised one brow and looked puzzled. Perhaps he did remember last night's conversation but Severus was going to just forget everything he'd heard.

"I think…around…two…ish?" Lucius mumbled. Severus took the liberty of having Dobby pick up a vial of Sober-Up for Lucius. Severus moved the vial closer to the wizard who sat across from him.

"This is for you, you look as if you may have had one champagne too many," Severus volunteered.

"Indeed I did," Lucius said, sipping down the entire concoction. "And you have no recollection of me coming home?"

"No Lucius, nope. I was asleep. How was it?" he asked. Lucius had a funny look on his face, as if he knew Severus was lying on his behalf, only a good friend would do that.

"It was grand," he said with far less enthusiasm than he did the evening prior. "She looked lovely. She wore pale pink but it looked divine on her and she wore her hair up," he repeated sipping his coffee.

"And?... is that it?" Severus carefully inquired.

"Indeed!"

"That's great. I had Dobby make us some French Toast, but it doesn't look too good," Severus commented looking down at his bread as if it were alive. Lucius sneered as well at his plate; it did look repulsive.

"Curse that blasted elf! He couldn't cook to save his miserable and pathetic life!" Lucius shouted. His Sober-Up had kicked in it seemed. He rose and headed towards the loo. "We'll dine out this morning!" The two made their way to a café in Diagon Alley and ordered proper French Toast. Lucius had put himself together and looked decent enough. The Sober-Up helped a lot but didn't cure his hangover entirely.

"So about these Death Eaters Lucius…"

"Shh, not here," Lucius said, taking a sip of black coffee. He sneered his face some but continued to drink.

"Not good?"

"It's okay. Today seems like a black coffee day, ever had it?" Lucius inquired.

"Nope, never."

"Well by all means," Lucius said pouring him a cup. Severus took a sniff, it smelled odd but intriguing. He closed his eyes and took one sip. He made a horrible face to show his disdain for the black liquid. It tasted bitter and strong and left a foul taste in his mouth.

"Yuck!" he said putting the cup down. Lucius rolled his eyes.

"For God sakes Severus, don't give up so easily. Here!" Lucius said putting two sugar cubes and a generous amount of cream into his cup. He hesitated but put the cup to his lips. It was…slightly better. "Well Severus?"

"It tastes like a creamy and sweet bitter and strong putrid liquid and it's leaving a sweet, creamy and foul taste in my mouth."

Lucius was not amused. The two ate the decent French Toast in relative silence and quickly walked back to the flat as it was starting to snow, rather heavily. When they returned Lucius had Dobby pack his trunks and make his bed for him. The two wizards sat across from one another at the small table and Lucius told Severus all about the Death Eaters.

"I think you know pretty much everything. Lord Voldemort is trying to purify the wizarding world. He stands against anyone who supports Muggles and Muggle-borns…"

"What about blood traitors?" Severus asked.

"Yes, them as well," Lucius said with a small but growing grin on his face. "He's on the rise now and has already had some success. No doubt the Ministry and Dumbledore don't want you to know how powerful he is and what progress he's made. Soon, he'll be unstoppable. When he has won control over the wizarding world here in Britain, it is his Death Eaters who will reap the benefits."

"What do they do to help him?"

"Whatever he asks them to. Each has their own skills, which he utilizes. Someone like yourself, for example, would be used to invent new spells for him, perhaps potions, perhaps healing injured Death Eaters."

"What do you do for him?"

"I…I just _support_ him at the moment and I show that support by searching for artifacts for him."

"Is he your employer? You work for an import-export company don't you?"

"I do, but no, he's not my employer. My employer is a supporter of his, so I_ do _work for him, but do not work_ for_ him, understand?"

"I do. So they want to take over the Ministry? Can they do that?"

"Yes Severus, we can and yes we will. And when we do, those who stood against us will be made to suffer. We will offer them no rights, and no privileges. Only his Death Eaters and his supporters will live in the utopia that will be the wizarding world after he is successful."

"But like, what about…Lily and people like her?" Severus asked, fearful of the answer.

"You need to forget her, she does not like you, it's obvious. She and others like her will not have a place in our world. They will live amongst the Muggles, most likely in hiding or in secret, just like we have to live now."

"That hardly seems fair; she's such a gifted witch…"

"She's no witch, she is an enigma. She has no place, no right to practice magic, none. Do you understand me?"

"I do," he said hesitantly. "Um, and the blood traitors?"

"Listen to me, if it's Potter you are concerned with, he either joins us or he does not. Those who join us live, those who don't…"

"He can't kill _everyone_, can he?" Severus asked.

"He can kill those who oppose him. If Potter is not with us, then he's against us now isn't he? Our people have struggled for hundreds of years to live in harmony with those pathetic Muggles and where has it gotten us? In hiding and fearing for our existence. These mutant mudbloods infiltrate our world, our society; break the vow of secrecy by telling their Muggle families about us, which puts us all at risk. I thought I already told you this."

"You did. I know, I understand. It all makes perfect sense really. We have every right to be here, just like the Muggles, yet we are the ones in hiding, it's not fair. It's not fair at all."

"Those filthy Muggles nearly killed off every witch and wizard in Europe not so long ago, need I remind you?" Lucius asked.

"No, I remember, it was awful. Still though, I'm a mere half-blood and I can't be a Death Eater, which means I'll be against him, which means…what does it mean Lucius?"

"It means," Lucius slowly spoke, "that you may be a supporter of his instead. I'm not certain that there is a no half-blood policy, but I will find out for you. Fear not, if you believe in him and support him, not only will you survive but you will have everything you ever wanted once he's victorious. Power, money, what ever you decide. He'll need people to run the wizarding world after all."

"I see, I guess that's better than nothing, if I can't join. So, you um, just go looking for artifacts for him?"

"For now, yes. That's all he requires of me at this time. I'd like to recruit new followers for him, that may raise my status some, you know."

"Yeah. The more I think of it, the more I think I'd rather pursue Healing than Potions. Besides, a good Healer needs to know about potions. Think he'd need a good Healer?"

"I'm certain he would, he currently has none. You are so powerful and talented; I think he'd truly like to meet you some day. Perhaps when you are older, I'll introduce you."

"I think I'd like that. Thanks Lucius."

--

They made their way back to the Manor which still reeked of the last Mrs. Malfoy's decorating and poor taste. Lucius had Dobby strip and clean his old room and install him in there. Severus also got his old room back which made him very happy. Lucius already purchased his holiday gifts and Severus had none to buy, so the two spent the next day reading to themselves in the privacy of the Manor. The weather had turned worse and it was near blizzard conditions outside.

Christmas Eve was spent having a quiet dinner together. Christmas morning Severus watched as Lucius opened presents. Lucius bought Severus his very own wizard's chess set. It was very eloquent. The board was solid black and gray marble and the pieces were pure onyx and brushed nickel. He'd never seen one with that color scheme before and he quite liked it. The two wasted no time breaking it in. Severus beat Lucius three times before the two grew tired and went to bed.

Severus spent the whole of Boxing Day researching and practicing his spell. He'd named it '_Levicorpus'_ but still had little success. He practiced on Dobby some, but little happened. Sometimes Dobby's ankle would twitch; sometimes it would indeed rise but only an inch or two. He had no desire to hurt the loyal house-elf and Dobby didn't seem to mind him experimenting on him.

Lucius rolled in around six in the evening and sat to have dinner with Severus. Severus tried to tell him about the little success he'd had with his spell, to which Lucius seemed pleased but it was obvious his mind was not there really. Lucius had nearly an entire bottle of wine with his dinner and then started in on the fire whiskey. Severus was begiinning to wonder why Lucius was drinking so much lately. Severus's parents were both fucked up and had shitty lives, which is why they used substances. Lucius was rich, pureblooded, good looking, had a gorgeous girlfriend, good job, why did he need to drink so much? Severus just sat back and let Lucius drink himself into another stupor.

"Bad day?" Severus asked.

"No, it was great. I had precious little alone time with Narcissa though."

"Hmm, shame," Severus said, watching him take his second glass of whiskey.

"Yes, shame."

"I'm bored. Wanna go try to blow up the Merlin again?" Severus asked, noticing Merlin was sitting on the sofa near by.

"Why not?" Lucius happily replied.

The two took him outside into the frigid air and blasted him, threw knives at him, threw him from Lucius's hovering broom, melted him, froze him, threw acid at him, all to no avail. He'd just laugh more. Nothing seemed to work. The more Lucius tried, the more he drank and before long, he was completely pissed.

Pissed Lucius was funny, light, somewhat perverted by Lucius standards, and more of a human being than sober, proper and pompous Lucius. So far, Severus preferred drunken Lucius to sober Lucius. Before long the two were seated on the floor, while Lucius had problems holding himself up. He was leaning up against Severus to prevent himself from falling over.

"Was Sirius there today?" Severus asked.

"Fuck him, he's an asshole. Yeah, he was there," Lucius slurred. "But who cares? Bellatrix announced her engagement to Rodolphus Lestrange today, woopie! Now I can't marry Narcissa for another bloody year!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can't deprive them of both of their daughters in the same year now can I?" he said sounding suddenly very angry.

"So, still propose and have a long engagement." Severus suggested, trying to cool the drunken wizard down.

"We don't have long engagements, six months tops. And Bella is getting married in six months, no, I have to wait."

"I'm sorry, that stinks. I'm sure she'll wait for you."

"I know she will, especiallyaftertoday!" he bragged, most of his words colliding together and almost indistinguishable.

'_Oh Lord, should I even ask?_' he thought to himself. What did Lucius do today, pop her cherry?

"Um, what happened today? More breast kissing?" Severus asked. Lucius had his head leaning on Severus's shoulder as he drooled on.

"Oh no, no, no," Lucius blabbed.

"Good," Severus said, happy that Lucius controlled himself.

"I went way further than that!" Lucius said bursting into laughter.

"Oh no, what did you do? What about her honor Lucius, her honor, and yours?"

"Fuck that, it's so stupid! I did not go all the way if that's what you mean Mr. Prude," Lucius joked. Did he just call Severus a prude? This coming from King Prude himself? "But only because her stupid bat of a sister started banging on the door!"

"I see, so she saved your honor?"

"She is going to die if she does that again! I was so close Sev, so close!"

_'Did he just call me Sev?'_

"Uh huh, go on…I guess," Severus suggested. Lucius already said he kept her in-tact so how bad could what he has to say be?

"Oh we were kissing and she's so good at it, and I was just, touching her all over, her breasts her stomach, her thighs. Her thighs are so milky and soft and tempting. It's as if they beg you to kiss on them," Lucius ranted. Severus really hoped Lucius had no recollection of this conversation the next day. "So I did, I kissed them and licked them and just, lived in them!"

"In where? Her thighs?" Severus asked, truly confused.

"Oh yes, and I was feeling her all over with my hands, her back side is so luscious and soft and when I reached around to her front, she was dripping wet!"

"Why?" the clueless teen asked.

"Why not? She was excited," Lucius said, lifting his head off of Severus's shoulder for the first time.

"I don't get it," Severus said. He didn't remember any of that in his anatomy book.

"Oh my God you really are a child," Lucius said, taking yet another swig of whiskey. "Blokes get hard on's and girls get wet, okay?"

"Got it, and…eww, gross."

"Not eww, gross you little insane man, may I continue now?"

"Oh please don't let me stop you!" Severus sarcastically responded. Lucius finished off the last of his whiskey and threw the bottle into the fire. "So did you dry her off or something?"

"What? No, just pay attention! God! I moved my fingers passed her knickers and felt around for a while..."

"Oh, her clit huh?"

"What? Shut up this is my story you filthy foul mouthed boy with manners worse than a hippogriff!"

"Sorry, it's just I know what a clit is, at least we're on the same page now."

"Shut up! You are confusing me!" Lucius said, trying to rise but failing miserably. "Holy crap, where was I? Oh yes, she was ready for me, she wanted me, she asked me to insert my fingers but I did not, because, I do want her to remain a virgin until we wed but now that bitch sister of hers is getting married and we can not so now I have to wait for her even longer and I just can't go another whole year it's been two years already and I think I've been more than patient!"

"Stop, breathe, calm down Lucius," Severus warned. He barely understood a word that other wizard had just said.

"She wanted me and I wanted her, I simply could not hold back any longer. We were lying on her bed and I was on top of her and I had her robes completely open so I saw it all! All of it! I saw her entire body and it was as glorious as I thought it would be. My tongue went were my fingers couldn't and she tasted as sweet as pie…"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked. He was again, lost and had no clue what the drunkard was talking about. "You put your mouth, where?"

"Where do you think?"

Severus pondered for a moment; he said he put his mouth where he wouldn't put his fingers…eww!

"You put it...there? Why?"

"Because that's what you do when you are a man, for God sakes can I finish?"

"Did you brush your teeth?" Severus asked.

"No, shut up! Shut up! You are more annoying than the Merlin! She enjoyed it very much, as did I, and I wanted even more, and I would have if that bitch hadn't knocked on the door!"

"What a cunt, sorry Lucius. But her honor is still in-tact so it's a good thing, isn't it?"

"No, it's not, if I don't fuck her soon I'm going to die, okay?" Lucius admitted, trying to stand but stumbling instead. "Shit, oh no," he mumbled.

"What?" Severus asked, rising to help his randy friend. "Uh, Lucius, you don't look so good."

"I don't feel so good," Lucius said, turning to head towards the nearest loo, which was not near. Severus quickly realized what was happening. He grabbed onto the much larger wizard and tried to run him to the loo as quickly as possible.

If he thought the 'day-after' hung-over Lucius Malfoy was a nasty sight, he'd obviously never seen a sicker than hell, vomiting all over himself Lucius Malfoy. He did not at all look dignified with his head in the toilet, vomit in his hair, on the seat, on the floor, hell, everywhere but _in_ the toilet it seemed. And how did he manage to get it on the walls? After five minutes of non-stop vomiting and nearly choking on it, Lucius, who was seated on the floor and hugging the toilet rim, pulled his head out and leaned it up against the wall behind him.

"Eww, uh, let me get that cleaned up," Severus quickly suggested. He grabbed a wash cloth and got it wet to wipe off the puke all over Lucius's face and in his normally pristine hair. _'How did he get it on his forehead?_' Severus asked himself, cleaning up the usually stately wizard.

Lucius sat back, his shirt half open, his legs spread and his one hand cradling his stomach, almost laughing. He went from laughing, to gagging, to crying in the matter of seconds. Before Severus could clean up the vomit on the floor magically, Lucius was back in the toilet, going for round two. When he lifted his head, he was a mess all over again. Severus washed out the cloth, got it wet again and held Lucius's head up and washed his face for him again. When he thought he was done, Severus let go of Lucius's head and to his horror, the head smashed straight down on the toilet bowl.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" Severus asked, dropping the wash cloth and running to lift Lucius's head again for him. He had a gigantic red ball on his forehead and it was bleeding some. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry," he said, using sudden and unexpected wandless magic to summon over a fresh wash cloth.

"It's okay, accident," Lucius whispered as Severus wiped the blood off his protruding forehead.

"You won't say that tomorrow when you see it, let me cast a healing spell on it," Severus suggested. He thought back to one he'd read about to take swelling away. As he was trying to remember the incantation Lucius began to sob. He had tears and blood running down his cheeks and onto his now filthy white shirt. It seemed drunken Lucius wasn't so great after all.

"Shh, it's okay," Severus said. He remembered the incantation and the wand movements. Instead of speaking them, he sang them in an effort to calm the nearly hysterical wizard. As he sang the words the wound healed and after a few minutes all he had was a large bruise and tiny closed cut. "There, there, better now?"

"It's fine, thank you," Lucius cried. He was actually crying. His face was all red as he blubbered all over Severus. "I wish my mummy was here," he confessed, crying even harder. He had his head buried in Severus's bony and tiny chest and Severus didn't know what to do but hug him back some. "Why did she have to die? Why?"

"I don't know Lucius, let's not talk about this right now."

"You poor boy, your mummy left you, when you…" he said realizing what he wanted to say with an astonished look on his face, " were the same age I was when mine died! Oh Severus and your father dislikes you just like mine does me! We have so much in common!"

"I…guess," Severus said. He never thought they had anything in common except sharing the same House at Hogwarts.

"My mummy was so nice and sweet," Lucius whimpered, cowering on the floor in the fetal position with his head on Severus's lap. "You are such a good friend."

"Um, thanks," Severus said looking down at the overly emotional and still drunk Lucius Malfoy.

"You are my only friend," Lucius admitted.

"Not true, you have Narcissa."

"Girlfriends are different. She's my soul mate and my heart but you are my friend, my very good friend, my only real friend."

"Thanks…you're my only male friend. Um, let's get out of this bathroom, do you feel any better?"

He received no answer, just loud and violent cries from the cowering Lucius. He could not carry him up the stairs, so he decided to deposit him in the next room, which happened to be his father's office. In that room was a leather couch, which he managed to get Lucius to lie down on. Severus transfigured himself a cot and some pillows and blankets for them. He removed Lucius's shoes and repeated what he'd done for him earlier in the week.

After Lucius was tucked in and sufficiently passed out, Severus went back to finish cleaning the bathroom. He had Dobby get his stuff and a robe for Lucius and bring it downstairs. Dobby also started the fire in the office and at midnight, Severus fell asleep with the sounds of Lucius's snores beside him.


	73. Levicorpus

**Chapter Seventy Three: Levicorpus**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus was having a pretty erotic dream about a fifth year Ravenclaw whose physique he'd been admiring from afar lately when he was awoken by the sounds of a groan, a gag and a moan. '_Oh no, not again,'_ Severus thought to himself.

Severus sat up to find the most disturbing sight he'd ever seen. Just when he thought he'd seen Lucius at his worst, he was shocked to see him even more disheveled than earlier. His hair was almost frizzy and looked knotted. His unshaven face was red and swelled, and he still had a sizable bruise on his forehead. He got up and ran full speed to the nearby loo, but fell into the wall instead, no doubt hurting his shoulder in the process.

By the time Severus made his way to the loo, Lucius was down on the floor again, with his head in the toilet. The poor man looked sincerely pathetic. Severus noticed the Merlin was in the bathroom pointing and laughing at Lucius. Severus was sick of the Merlin taunting Lucius so he grabbed his wand, pointed it at the intrepid creature, and yelled "_Levicorpus!"_ To his shock the Merlin shot straight up in the air by its ankle and dangled way above the toilet. Lucius looked up when he was finished being sick in surprise at the suddenly dangling Merlin. Even though he had sick in his hair and on his face, he managed to laugh.

"How did you do that?" Lucius asked.

"I just said _'Levicorpus'_ and…" And with that, Lucius leapt into the air and was dangling next to the Merlin, upside down, over the toilet. It was only then that Severus realized he had his wand out and it was sort of pointing where Lucius _was_ seated.

"Oh shit!"

"Severus, get me down!"

"Shit, uh, oh hell…um…"

"Get me down this instant!" Lucius screamed from his station near the loo ceiling.

"I…there is no counter curse!"

"What? How dare you, you little…get me down, NOW!"

"I'm trying, oh shit…fuck! Oh…um, I wrote down a spell that may work but shit if I don't remember."

"Don't remember? You?"

"It happens! Fuck! Um… '_Liberacorpus_?'" he asked, as both Lucius and the Merlin came crashing down to the floor. "Phew, it worked. I wasn't sure if that would or not."

"Shut up!" Lucius yelled, hurling into the toilet again.

"Sorry, really. Perhaps I should make it a non-verbal spell." He let Lucius be and asked Dobby to bring him some Sober-Up. Ten minutes later Lucius was still in the loo with his head buried in the toilet. Severus offered him the vial and he happily accepted.

After he was done drinking the potion, he sat stone faced on the floor and stared off past Severus as if he was not even there. Severus got him another wash cloth as Lucius wiped his own face off that time.

"So, is it really worth it?" Severus asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucius whispered.

"Getting pissed, is it so good that it's worth all this the next day?" Severus asked. He was truly curious.

"I got pissed?" Lucius asked, still staring passed Severus as if he were in a daze.

"Um, yeah," Severus confessed and he wasn't going to lie to him about his behavior anymore either. "You drank a bottle of wine and a bottle of fire whiskey."

"I did? An entire bottle?"

"Yes, then you told me about how you put your mouth on Narcissa's thing, wanted to fuck her but her old bat of a sister knocked on the door and…"

"I said what? I'd never use that term in relation to Narcissa!" Lucius yelped in an outrage.

"Oh yes you did, you said you have to fuck her soon, or else!"

"I can't believe I said, that," Lucius muttered, hiding his head in his hands.

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone. I won't tell anyone that you're randier than a rabbit!" Severus said, starting to giggle some. Only Lucius was not giggling. He looked, murderous. "I'm kidding Lucius."

"I'd never dishonor her like that, I was obviously just talking and not knowing what I was saying. I'm certain I was lying!"

"Um, yeah like how you sucked on her nipples the other night, and wanted to finger her but didn't because you don't want to pop her precious hymen?"

"You are crude, vulgar and disgusting Severus Snape," Lucius said, rising and wandering over to the sink to wash his mouth out. He glanced in the mirror and was shocked at what he saw. "Did a pack of Centaurs run across my face last night or did I make out with a werewolf?"

"I'm glad your dry sense of humor is back. And neither. You passed out cold while barfing up your dinner and your head slammed into the toilet."

"I see," Lucius said sneering at his own reflection.

"You also said I was your best friend, I guess that was just a lie too?" Severus said walking out of the bathroom. He headed up stairs to the comfort of his own room and went back to sleep.

--

Severus woke up in the early afternoon, took a very long bath and was resting by the fire with his Advanced Potions book when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

"Severus, you are awake I see," a very proper looking and behaving Lucius Malfoy said, entering the room.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, I was not feeling well, obviously and I was rather ashamed at my behavior."

"No need to apologize. I mostly like you when you are drunk. You are funny and light and far less formal…but the crying I don't like so much."

"I apologize for my behavior."

"See this is what I mean. It's okay, I'm not angry. You miss your mum, I miss my mum, it's okay…really."

"You are my best friend by the way," Lucius said before closing the door behind him. Somehow hearing that made Severus feel better. An hour later Severus joined him downstairs for a late lunch. It seemed Lucius was full of surprises.

"I've invited Narcissa over for the night."

"You did what? Can she do that?" Severus asked, nearly spilling his soup.

"Yes, she's an adult, I'll give her the room next to mine."

"I don't know Lucius, you've done everything but let her suck your dick, is this a good idea for her honor?" Severus asked, in a very sarcastic tone. Lucius raised one brow and then gave him a wicked grin.

"I assure you, I will behave myself. My primal instincts tell me to jump on her the moment she arrives here but the proper gentleman in me is telling me that I will behave myself. The difficult part will be making sure she behaves herself."

"Is she really that randy?"

"She…is," he hesitantly whispered, looking down at his salad but not eating it. "But we're adults who love and respect one another, we can resist."

"If you say so, I doubt I'd have that kind of strength."

"You are young Severus, at your age you'd sleep with nearly anything, you'll learn self control as you mature," Lucius insisted with a wink and a nod.

--

Later that night Severus and Lucius were entertaining the enchanting Narcissa Black over tea, not wine, in the great room.

"So our little spell inventor here created the most interesting spell…"

"More like a curse actually," Severus corrected.

"Excuse me, a curse. Would you like to see a demonstration?" Lucius asked Narcissa.

"Um, I guess, sure, why not?" she dutifully replied.

"Now, where is that Merlin?" Lucius asked.

"I think he's been hiding beneath the bed since I cursed him this morning," Severus said. "I'll go look for him."

Severus found the Merlin, indeed hiding beneath Lucius's bed and brought him downstairs. He was thankful he was not interrupting anything when he came back with his victim. Severus placed the Merlin on the marble table for Narcissa to get her best view.

"So, what is this curse?" she asked politely, sitting on the sofa in her navy blue robes.

"It's clever, he says this thing and then it lifts the victim in the air by the ankle and they just dangle there…indefinitely!" Lucius bragged.

"How very fascinating, and you created this yourself?" she asked Severus.

"Yes."

"At your age?"

"Yes."

"Extraordinary. Well please, demonstrate on that deplorable Merlin," she stressed.

He walked over so he was in-between the fire place and the marble table. He withdrew his wand and looked at the stupid Merlin. He aimed his wand and spoke calmly but firmly, "_Levicorpus_!" and with that, both the Merlin and Narcissa who was seated behind the Merlin went straight up into the air.

"Oh shit!" Severus screamed.

"Get me down from here!" Narcissa yelled, her robes billowing over her face.

As much as Severus wanted to lower her, he was also enjoying the view of her blue see through bra and matching underpants made of transparent lace. Severus started to giggle some until the enraged Lucius yelled "_Liberacorpus_!" and positioned himself beneath Narcissa to catch her. Naturally the Merlin just crashed down onto the floor without a scratch. It then frantically ran away, no doubt, beneath Lucius's bed again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Severus said approaching the valiant Lucius holding his damsel in distress.

"Oh you rescued me," she said, leaning in to kiss her love. Naturally Lucius kissed her back. Severus stopped, gagged slightly and then just left the love birds and retired to his room.

Severus went and retrieved the Merlin so he could practice some more. He was near the fire in his room with Lucius's Merlin trying to perfect the curse non-verbally. He'd done non verbal spells before, but this one was proving to be quite challenging. He was mostly happy that he was not getting caught practicing underage magic more than anything. He really did try to restrict his magic as to not totally abuse the system. He was completely relaxed by his fire, enjoying his genius as spell and curse creator when he heard an odd voice.

"Oh yeah, yes, yes, yes!" a woman's voice shouted.

"Miss Posy?" Severus said aloud. He knew for a fact he'd left her behind in Manchester and Tobias was probably having his way with her. Perhaps Lucius put a following charm on her? No, probably not.

"Yes, there, there, there!" the voice shouted again. That wasn't Miss Posy, that was Narcissa! And the voice was coming from Lucius's room.

'_Eww!'_ he thought. He was making a sickened face as he opened his door and stuck his head out into the hallway. The noises were getting louder and for some reason, only seemed to be coming from her. And Lucius was never one to speak with his mouth full, so with that realization, Severus approached their door.

"Cast a Silencing Charm! For fuck sakes!" he yelled before slamming the door to his room.

--

By the time Severus woke up the next day Narcissa was gone and Lucius was expressionless. He did not tell Severus a single detail, so far as he was concerned, it was the Merlin making those noises.

The rest of his holiday passed quietly but quickly and before he knew it, it was New Years Eve. He finally got a real time two-way with Lily but she had little to say. She asked how his holidays went and he told her about his new curse. She said it sounded wicked but seeing Black or Potter subjected to it may prove most humorous. Well as least she agreed with him.


	74. Snape's Boggart

**Chapter Seventy Four: Snape's Boggart**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Lucius returned Severus to Hogwarts just as the carriages were coming in. He un-shrunk his bags, left them for the house-elves and was the first one in the Great Hall. He was happy to be back at school but was not looking forward to seeing Professor Peers at all. He knew what was coming up on the syllabus and he did not like it at all. She brought a Boggart with her and was going to subject the students to it. They were going to ward it off by using the '_Riddikulus_' spell. Granted the spell did sound ridiculous but Severus had no idea for all of his deepest and darkest fears on display for the entire class to see. Most importantly he did not want Black and Potter to see either.

Over the holidays Severus started to wonder, what did he fear? He knew he hated soap, water and Muggles. Well he simply couldn't have a wall of water, a monstrous bar of soap, and a faceless Muggle confront him in front of the entire class. The kids would never let him live it down and it was bad enough people thought he was a pig, seeing water and soap chase after him would prove them right. Then he really began to wonder, did he fear water, soap and Muggles, or just hate those things? There was a difference.

He'd also read a lot about _Legilimency_ and _Occlumency_ over the hols at well. There were precious few resources on those subjects but the few he did read all mentioned emptying the mind of thought and emotion. He did not want the Boggart to take the form of water, soap and Muggles to confront him, so perhaps he could just empty his mind and then something else would come out. He had to be afraid of something; he'd take anything but those three things. And he prayed Potter or Black didn't materialize either! But he hated them, not feared them, so he was confident.

On their first day back he took his seat back in the very front of the room and awaited the sure to be stellar lecture. The teacher talked about Boggarts briefly before class let out and set an assignment. She wanted two feet of parchment on Boggarts, and the '_Riddikulus'_ spell on her desk by Wednesday. Naturally by Tuesday morning, Severus was done. He turned in his parchment and was subjected to various teases and insults instigated by Potter and backed-up by Black each day that week. They never seemed to grow tired of it. A few times Lily would mouth off to them, not that he needed her to defend him. Usually they would tease her some then, at which time all of her girlfriends would gang up on them.

On Friday Defense did not start out on a positive note. As soon as Severus sat down his teacher was eying him and it was not a good look she was giving him.

"I have the essays on Boggarts graded. Most of you did well, with a couple of exceptions. Mr. Pettigrew is Boggart with two g's, not with one, Mr. Wilkes the '_Riddikulus'_ spell is not ridiculous, smart aleck, and Mr. Snape…" What could she possibly have to say to him? His essay was perfect! "I said two feet of parchment, not four."

"I didn't write four," Severus corrected.

"Oh but no you did!" she nearly shouted, throwing his parchment back in his face, "You wrote on front and back, therefore I deduce that you composed four. I did not get to this station in life by being stupid Mr. Snape!"

'_Okay?'_ he thought to himself, he assumed she was not calling him stupid either!

"Also this atrocious small and cramped handwriting of yours, I simply won't strain to read it, I suggest you change it from now on," she sneered.

He looked at his parchment and he received his first "T" on an essay ever. He was in shock. How could she flunk him? He'd never receive an "O" in that class if he had a "T" on an assignment. _That_ was ridiculous! He sat in his seat and seethed the entire time until class let out. He didn't even bother going to Potions and went straight to the Headmaster's office, his "T" parchment clinging in his angered fist.

"Cotton candy!" he shouted as the staircase opened and allowed him to access to Dumbledore's office. When he arrived at the large doors, he pounded on them until the old man opened them.

"Mr. Snape, did we have an appointment?" Dumbledore asked.

"No!" Severus nearly shouted. He stood with his arms crossed and his flunked paper in his hand.

"I see, well come in and tell me what the problem is," Dumbledore said, opening the door wider and pointing him to a seat near his desk. "And what can I do for you today Mr. Snape?"

"Professor Peers sir! She's…she's…she hates me and I don't know why!"

"I seriously doubt she hates you Mr. Snape. Now what are you basing this on?"

"Well she picks on me all of the time, and then there's this!" he said, tossing the parchment onto Dumbledore's desk. "She didn't even read it! She just gave me a "T" because she said she does not_ like_ my handwriting! That is not fair!"

"Mr. Snape, you of all people know that life is not fair. How do you know she did not read it?"

"Sir, she told me she would not read it. She was angry that I wrote it front and back and angry that my writing is too small!" Dumbledore squinted to read the cramped writing and eventually took out a magnifying glass to read it some.

"Can I ask you a question Mr. Snape?"

"Yes."

"When you set out to write this essay, did you write it front and back and in very tiny handwriting as an act of malice? To cause Professor Peers to strain her eyes to read it? And be honest." Severus thought for a moment, if Dumbledore was a _Legilimens_, then there would be no point in lying. He looked down, shrugged his shoulders, and then nodded his head slightly.

"Ahh I see, and she called you out on it, and now you are angry?" Dumbledore said as Severus shot his head back up to meet with Dumbledore's eyes. "She is within her right to grade as she finds appropriate. My advice to you Mr. Snape is to follow directions better and maybe write just slightly larger, to ease the eyes of your Professors. Is there anything else?"

"No, nothing."

"Don't you want this back?" Dumbledore asked, handing him his parchment. Severus did not answer but took the parchment and tossed it into the rolling fire in Dumbeldore's fire place. Severus's day was not going well and Potter hitting him from behind with a 'stink-charm' did not help matters. Thankfully there was a counter-curse which Severus knew so he only stunk of hot-garbage mixed with puke for a couple of minutes.

He spent the weekend in his room practicing emptying his mind of his irrational fears of water, soap and Muggles. There was simply no way either of those things were coming out to taunt him. What did he fear then? Fear itself? How does fear manifest itself? Maybe he was secretly afraid of dung-beetles or something and didn't know it yet.

The fateful day arrived and full of Gryffindor bravery, Lily was the first one in line to face her fear and defeat her Boggart. She stood still and awaited her fate. The door opened and what came out shocked Severus more than anything. It was a werewolf. He could not believe it since she was living with one. She simply assumed Severus was delusional instead of accepting the truth. She pointed her wand and spoke the incantation and the werewolf turned into a tiny, pink poodle.

Severus suddenly felt bad. She was terrified of werewolves, no wonder she didn't believe him. It'd be too terrifying for her to believe him. Perhaps he'd lay off trying to convince her for a little while. Thus far, Lupin hadn't eaten anyone after all. And what a shock, Lupin was not present in class that day. What would his Boggart be? The full-moon? Pettigrew was next. A cat? A cute and fuzzy kitty? Was he serious? And he turned it into a…fur ball? What a total moron.

Mulciber turned his Hydra into a toilet, Wilkes turned his Dementor into a sock puppet, Black turned his father into a…his father? He feared his father? What a total and complete weakling! He turned him into a punching bag and then it was Potter's turn. His Boggart as it turned out was Grizzly Bear, which he turned into a Teddy Bear, eerily similar to Snape's shrunken and hidden bear.

Finally Severus was ready to face his mystery fear. He tried his best to empty his mind and think of nothing, nothing at all. He slowly walked up to the front of the room and despite the usual giggles from his aggressors, he emptied his mind, aimed his wand, readied the incantation and waited for his fear…and waited. He waited. He kept waiting. His wand was drawn when he began to look up, to the sides, behind him. Professor Peers looked around as well. Some of the kids started to laugh as Severus and the Professor looked frantically for his Boggart.

"Where is it?" Professor Peers asked. "What are you trying to tell me Mr. Snape, you're afraid of thin air?" she spoke sarcastically as the room erupted with laughter.

"I thought he was afraid of the shower!" Pettigrew yelled.

"Can it Pettigrew, Mr. Snape, what are you afraid of?" she asked the confused boy. He never thought that 'nothing' would manifest itself.

"Um, nothing?" he responded. His reply caused more laughter from the students. The Professor was not laughing. Instead she stood, arms crossed, with a foul look on her face.

"No one fears nothing."

"I do."

"Very well, as I see it you failed to complete the assignment which means you will be receiving a failing grade…"

"What? You can't fail me! Nothing came out, it's not my fault!"

"You failed to cast the spell, therefore it's incomplete."

"Nothing happened, I can cast the fu…the spell!"

"Not that I can tell, class dismissed!"

Severus was infuriated. He grabbed his bag and almost ran straight for Dumbledore's office. He pounded on the door like he did the other day and Dumbledore opened the door with a surprised look on his face.

"Another problem Mr. Snape?"

"She is on a mission to destroy me!"

"In what way?"

"She gave me another failing grade! I'll never get an "O" now, all because she has some vendetta against me…like I wronged her in a former life or something!"

"What happened?" he asked, but not sounding overly concerned.

"Well, today we practiced the '_Riddikulus_' spell on Boggarts. Well as it turns out, I don't have one…"

"You don't have…one? Really?"

"Yeah, nothing came out! Nothing! Nada! I just stood there waiting and nothing ever happened. So she gave me another "T" and it's just wrong! It's wrong Headmaster!"

"Calm down Mr. Snape, please lower your voice and calm down. So you have no Boggart, therefore you can not cast the '_Riddikulus_' spell; therefore she failed you for the assignment?"

"Yes, and I can cast the spell, I can cast all kinds of spells. It's not my fault that I have no Boggart, I should not be punished for that!"

"No Mr. Snape, indeed you should not be punished for that. I agree. I've never met someone fearless before, how extraordinary. Do you really have no fears or you just didn't want them to manifest?"

"I…I can think of things I hate, but not fear…um, I know I get terrified when I'm out amongst a bunch of Muggles…"

"Why is that?" Dumbledore asked, finally taking his seat.

"Um, mostly because of my eyes, no one has black eyes. I guess I'm scared they'll find me out and…kill me or something. But I mean, that just means I fear, fear right?"

"You think Muggles will kill you?"

"Well they do have a nasty habit of burning us alive you know and hanging us."

"That was hundreds of years ago, Muggles do not burn wizards anymore Mr. Snape. And regarding your question, it seems you do only fear, fear. But fear can manifest itself, so why then did nothing come out to confront you?"

"I uh…I dunno?"

"No, you do. What did you do?" Dumbledore asked crossing his arms.

"I didn't do anything, I did nothing and nothing happened."

"Mr. Snape, did you mean for nothing to happen?"

"No! Not exactly, I sort of, didn't want some faceless Muggle to walk out, so I tried to not think of that. I didn't think of anything, I sort of just emptied my mind all together and thought that if I had a real, rational fear, the Boggart would exploit it and…"

"They are not that bright. They go by what you think and you thought nothing, so from where I sit, you failed to complete the assignment."

"Come on Headmaster! This is insane. I couldn't have water shoot out at me, then they'd never leave me alone and torture me even more!"

"Who tortures you?" Dumbledore asked, sounding very concerned suddenly.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin, well he does not actually hex me, he just stands there and watches."

"They hex you?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"I find it hard to believe, Potter and Black are such fine students, well behaved and popular."

_'Does he have his head up his butt?_' he thought to himself. Suddenly Dumbledore's entire demeanor changed, he really could read minds.

"They hex you? Why?"

"I don't know, because I'm in Slytherin, because I'm poor, I don't know, because I'm ugly."

"You are not ugly Mr. Snape and those reasons are not reasons to hex anyone. There is no reason to hex anyone. Do you ever egg them on?"

"No! They gang up on me, four to one! I don't stand a chance!"

"Do you hex back?"

"Yeah, what do you expect me to do?" Severus asked.

"Well not hex back, ignore them and they'll grow bored with you and stop."

"You can't be serious? Ignore them and they'll kill me!"

"Like the Muggles? Mr. Snape, no one is trying to kill you. Just try, say nothing, no hexing and wait and see. As for your assignment today, you failed to perform the required spell, I'm sorry Mr. Snape."

"It's just not fair, it's like she targets me, she makes me sit three inches from the board and…"

"Three inches? Why?"

"I can't read the board unless I'm really close to it. She told me until I get spectacles that I have to sit right up next to the board. My desk has been touching the board since September."

"Now Mr. Snape that is not a good thing. I will speak to her at once. You should be able to sit where you need to and then approach the board after she writes on it to copy it down and return to your seat. Alienating you from the rest of the class is not the answer."

'_That's what he cares about? Well it's something,'_ he thought, knowing full well Dumbledore would read it.

"Well, thanks. I'd like to return to my old seat."

"And you will. Also you are a bright student, I see no reason why some extra credit would not help raise your grade?" he asked Severus, with a wink.

"I'd like that, sir."

"Very well, let me compose a note to your Head of House, you've missed quite of bit of Potions have you not?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Snape and try to remember my advice."

"I will, thank you Headmaster."

The next day Severus was back in his seat. He hadn't been that happy in months. Unfortunately, Professor Peers didn't seem very happy.

"Today, we study Grindylows. Some of you in here think it's a good idea to go to the Headmaster to ask for extra credit because your grades are not very good. The Headmaster thinks extra credit for those who are doing poorly is a good idea. I however do not. But if the Headmaster thinks certain people are entitled to extra credit then who am I to deny them? Therefore those who feel they need extra credit to pass the class can choose from one of these options I posted on the board. Anyone who's eyesight is poor can feel free to come forth now and write the options down and then turn in the extra credit tomorrow."

He wanted to kill her. He wanted to '_Levicorpus_' her right there and then hit her with multiple boil-hexes. He rose slowly and approached the board. He copied down the options. The first option read: Ten feet of parchment on the Dementors, not front and back and with average sized, legible handwriting. Option two read: Ten feet of parchment on the Kappa, not front and back and with average sized, legible handwriting. And the last option was: Ten feet on werewolves, not front and back and with average sized, legible handwriting. He was irate but he knew which essay he'd be writing.

--

Severus spent all of January ninth in his common room, neatly writing his essay on werewolves. He already knew so much he didn't really need to reference any books on the subject. He didn't even realize it was his birthday until he went to bed at four in the morning and found a small package on his bed. It was from Lucius. It was a miniature jade sculpture of Merlin.

"Fucking asshole!" Severus whispered before reading the card.

_Dear Severus,_

_Happy Birthday! I had this special made for you. Before you curse my name and revert to your old ways, let me inform you that it is not charmed, hexed or cursed in any way. It's simply a jade sculpture to make you laugh. Feel free to sell it someday for money if you need it. I had it specially made for you in a shop in Bonn and could not resist myself._

_Your friend,_

_Lucius_

Severus laughed. The statue did eerily resemble Lucius's. His smile relaxed suddenly when he realized that for the first time in five years, Lily had not wished him a Happy Birthday. He could not believe she'd forgotten. That is why he hated birthdays.

**AN: So JK says Snape is based on a chemistry teacher she had in high school that she hated. Well Professor Peers is based on my sixth grade teacher, who I hated. Unlike JK I'm not making Professor Peers into the hero or anti-hero, most complex character in the book. I'm making her what she's intended to be, a nasty, ignorant, mean, evil teacher who really does a horrible job of teaching! ;-)  
******


	75. TRex or a Dementor?

**Chapter Seventy five: T-Rex or a Dementor?**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Just because Lily seemed to have forgotten Severus's birthday did not mean he would forget hers. He didn't really want to get her a gift though, as he had no way to get out of Hogwarts to get one, so he drew her a picture as usual. The front of the self-made card had a water fall with a glistening pool and lots of tropical flowers, on the back he drew her '_Riddikulus'_ poodle and wrote her birthday greeting. It looked nice but it was so bland. He wished he knew how to paint but with two days notice, it was not the time to experiment. He did know one person highly skilled in painting, and she was seated a few feet away from him in the common room.

"Narcissa can I ask you something?" he shyly asked the girl he'd accidently cursed just the month before.

"Yes Severus, what is it?" she asked happily.

"Well Lucius tells me you like to paint, is that true?"

"It is, why?" she asked closing her book and turning to face him closer.

"Are you very good?"

"About as good as you are with spell creation!"

"Oh so you are a naturally talented and highly gifted painter then!" he said to the lovely witch who was begging to giggle.

"I suppose so, what can I do for you?"

"Well it's my friend's birthday tomorrow and I drew her this picture," he informed, showing Narcissa the picture he'd drawn for Lily.

"You did this?" she asked. He nodded. "It's, wonderful Severus."

"Thanks, but it's black and white, it needs color and the poodle should be pink, don't ask why, it's an inside joke."

"Okay, so you want me to paint it?"

"Please, if you have the time that is."

"I think I can manage," she smiled, rising to go to her room to get her paint set.

She came down a few minutes later and the two sat at a shared desk near the fire place and she asked him what color palate he was thinking of. She used water colors and within an hour his drawing went from bland to grand.

"Wow, you're really good!" he complimented as she finished the poodle up.

"Thanks, I'm going to move to France and study painting for a year after I leave Hogwarts."

"Does Lucius know?"

"Oh yes, he's not thrilled but since we can't get married for one more year, I may as well. I've always wanted to study painting in France. There is a brilliant wizard named Morier there who I will study under."

"Just painting?"

"No, well that's my medium of choice but sculpture which will be a challenge, drawing and pottery as well."

"Wow, sounds fun. Also Lucius can visit right?" Severus inquired.

"Oh yes, of course his job keeps him rather busy, but we will see each other," she said finishing up and cleaning her brushes magically. "All done, it is best if it dries naturally."

"Great, I love it, thanks so much Narcissa."

"Not a problem, lucky friend you have there."

"Yeah," he said, wondering if he was lucky or not. If Narcissa knew she'd just painted it for a mudblood she may not have been too happy.

--

The next day Severus waited outside their first class of the day together, Defense, to wait for Lily. She finally made her way down the corridor surrounded by friends. She nearly walked right by Severus without even noticing him.

"Lily!" he said, trying to stop her from entering the room.

"Oh, Sev, hi," she said. She stopped and her swarm of girls stopped right along with her, most of them giving Severus dirty looks. "Yes, Sev?"

"Oh, Happy Birthday! I made this for you," he said handing her the card. He really wished her friends would leave but they stayed where they stood. "I um, I drew it but you know I can't paint so I had a friend paint it for me."

"Not Mulciber!" her friend Mary shouted.

"No, a girl, seventh year," he blasted back, wishing she'd just leave.

"Oh, thanks Sev, it's really nice," Lily said, wearing a large smile.

"There's more, turn it over." The girls laughed. "It's, from you know, the Boggart, you turned the wolf into a pink poodle, I thought it was funny."

"You thought her greatest fear was funny?" Mary questioned.

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to her and NO I didn't think her fear was funny, just the pink poodle!"

"Um, Sev, I like it, thanks, really!" Lily said blushing. She shoved the painting in her bag and walked in to class, leaving Severus standing alone in the hall way. He walked inside and took his seat next to Wilkes. He felt pretty bad but she did seem to like the drawing. He watched as she sat down in the front row, she was giggling with her girlfriends and he hoped she was not giggling at him.

Potter and Black walked in and Potter walked up to Lily, aimed his wand, and a large pink magical rose formed in the air, with the words '_Happy Birthday Evans'_ beneath it. She smiled and thanked him. Meanwhile Severus nearly vomited into his mouth. For the first time all year, Severus was happy when Professor Peers came into the room.

"Settle down, today we are going to briefly discuss Dementors before learning more about Vampires." Severus zoned out for a while, as he knew nearly everything about both. "So the Dementors are mean and nasty beings. They mostly guard Azkaban so hopefully none of you will ever see one…"

"Severus will, when he goes to visit his mother!" Potter shouted, causing most in the class, except the Slytherins, to laugh.

"Quiet! Anyway I don't want to spend much time on them because they are not important and you, well most of you," she said, glaring over at the part of the room where most of the Slytherins were seated, "will never see one. Like I was saying, they thrive on your memories and your emotions and well, they make you…cranky."

Severus snickered to himself some causing Wilkes to turn and laugh a little. Professor Peers shot Wilkes a nasty look and then continued.

"There is no really good way to defeat a Dementor, so if you come across one, just stand still, they can not see you if you stand still. Aurors can use the _Petrellus _charm to confuse the Dementors but standing still is your best defense."

"That's the T-Rex not Dementors, what an idiot," Severus whispered to Wilkes, who just began to laugh again.

"Is something funny Mr. Wilkes?"

"No ma'am, standing still in front of a Dementor sounds like a brilliant plan…really!" Wilkes said, causing most of the Slytherins to giggle.

"So again, if you stand still the Dementor who's almost blind won't see you and they will then move on to other targets," the Professor professed.

"I hope she comes across one someday and stands still and waits until it kisses her," Severus whispered again to Wilkes, "and don't laugh this time." To Severus's shock, Lily's arm shot up into the air.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Peer's asked.

"Um, Professor, I thought one could defeat a Dementor by casting a_ 'Patronus'_ charm?"

"Oh, no Miss Evans, that is incorrect. I believe only Aurors can use that charm and it just confuses the Dementors." Lily looked back at Severus with a concerned look on her face. He shook his head at her as if to say 'leave it alone Lily.'

"Professor, I really do believe it's the '_Patronus'_ charm and it does indeed shield Dementors away," Lily urged.

"I believe she's right," Potter added.

"No, that charm is used only by the most gifted and skilled Aurors and it does not shield against them."

"Yes it does!" Potter insisted.

"Mr. Potter, stop interrupting me this instant," Professor Peers said, her voice rising steadily.

"But Professor, I know that's how you shield against them and I've seen the charm performed, it's brilliant," Lily insisted.

'_Shut up Lily!'_ Severus thought to himself, not wanting to be the center of attention.

"You have not seen one Miss Evans," the Professor accused.

"No, I have, I've seen one."

"Really Evans?" Potter asked.

"Where? By who? I've always wanted to see a Patronus." Black said.

"Was it corporeal?" Camilla Diggory asked.

"I don't…know…" Lily staggered, suddenly bombarded with questions. The entire time Severus just sat at his desk with his head down, shaking it from side to side. "Severus did it."

_Damn_.

"I highly doubt that Miss Evans, a child could not perform that charm," the Professor insisted and began to laugh some.

"No, I saw him, show them Sev." Severus remained with his head titled down, shaking his head 'no.' Severus never liked bringing attention to himself but Lily was giving him a funny look and he did not want to make her look like a liar. He aimed his wand, chose a memory, that time it was the first time his new spell he'd invented worked, and very quietly spoke the incantation. He said it so softly only Wilkes heard him.

A flash of silverfish light erupted from his wand and his eagle owl appeared. It flew around the room, swooped down as if to attack Potter, Black, Pettigrew and the Professor and then flew out the window.

"Well that will come in handy when Snivellus ends up in Azkaban like his mum I suspect," James Potter said causing laughter from the entire class. Severus was not a show off and was a little angry that Lily put him in that position. He was angrier that Dumbledore would hire such a buffoon. Professor Peers had a stunned look on her face. She quickly changed the subject. She was not impressed or amused. But someone else was.

--

Valentine's Day was a stupid day and a made up holiday so far as Severus was concerned. He hated pink and lovey-dovey crap. For some asinine reason Dumbledore decided to have a Valentine's Ball the Saturday after Valentine's Day. All students were invited and it would not be a formal affair. On Valentine's Day love was in the air at Hogwarts. Girls walked around the corridors with balloons and flowers. The entire castle was pinker than Lily's bedroom and Severus hated it. What he hated even more was Lily was seen carrying no fewer than three dozen pink carnations that day, and a '_Be Mine'_ balloon and he knew he didn't get her any of that crap. Severus had no intention of attending the Valentine's Social so he went to the library to study instead. He thought he'd be alone but to his surprise, the hottest catch in the Slytherin House was there to join him.

"Hey, I've been meaning to talk to you, that '_Patronus'_ charm you cast was pretty neat, sure shut the Professor up," Camilla Diggory said taking the seat next to Severus.

"It was no big deal, but it was nice to see that toe-rag speechless for once," he said.

"Could you, show me how to do it?" she asked, leaning in further.

"Um, I dunno, it's really hard, took me a few months."

"Well I didn't think I'd learn tonight, just you know, tell me a few things, so I can practice," she urged.

"Well, not here, maybe we should go back to our common room," he suggested.

The two went to their empty common room and positioned themselves near the large and inviting fire place. He explained the incantation and what kind of powerful thoughts were needed to perform the charm. He showed her once and she watched as his owl flew around the room and vanished out the aquarium window.

The second time he stood behind her, placed his arm over hers, and placed his hand around hers, which was clenching her wand. He spoke the incantation and nothing happened. Six tries later, it worked and his owl once again appeared.

"Did you feel it?" he asked.

"I think so, I felt like, a warm rush in my hand, and I think my wand vibrated slightly."

"Yup, that's right. That's exactly what it feels like, except when you perform it yourself, you feel the rush in the pit of your stomach before it goes through the wand."

"That sounds pretty neat," she smiled, turning her head to face her teacher.

He watched as she tried on her own for nearly an hour with no success. She did not give up and did not become discouraged.

"So, why are you avoiding the celebration?" she asked, taking a bit of a break for some biscuits and milk.

"I think Valentine's is evil…and stupid. You?" he asked.

"I sort of agree, I'm not like other girls when it comes to that mushy stuff."

"That's odd, I mean you're the only girl in our year, you'd think you'd have us blokes fighting for your attention."

"Well, Mulciber keeps flirting with me, but umm…eww, no offense."

"Oh God, none taken. I understand," he said finally taking a bite of biscuit.

"How's your Gryffindor friend?"

"Too busy for me it seems. We'll see each other over the summer more."

"And your mum? Is she okay?" Camilla asked taking a seat right next to him.

"I dunno, I don't write her and no one tells me."

"I'm so sorry. That James Potter is an asshole you know," she said surprising Severus with her use of foul language.

"He is, I'll get him back, some day."

"Good, he's a huge prat and I hate him, Sirius Black too. Such a waste, most Blacks are all right, then he has to go be a total git."

"You know their family?" he asked, sipping his milk.

"Well we, I mean, my family knows theirs some. I think we are like ninth cousins thrice removed or something stupid like that. My brother Amos dated Andromeda Black briefly, when they were in their fourth or fifth year? I don't know, I was pretty little."

"I don't know much about her, other than she married a Muggle born and I think she had a baby? Her family disowned her when she got married," Severus revealed.

"I heard, it's so stupid!"

"Really? You think so? I mean, if I were a pureblood wizard, I'd only want to be with a pureblood witch."

"But what if you never found a pureblood you liked? I mean, look at me, at this school my choices are….your roommates, Potter, eww, Sirius Black, no thanks, Crabbe? Goyle? Um, no! I'd rather date someone I like."

"True. There are some nice pureblood girls here though."

"Like whom?" she asked, finishing her milk and putting the glass back on the silver tray.

"I dunno….Narcissa Black is okay I guess," he said trying to downplay his budding feelings for the older witch.

"Isn't she…taken?"

"Oh yeah, but I meant, in general, she's a pureblood and she's nice and she's pretty, that's all."

"Yeah, she is pretty. Well, I think I'm ready to try again."

"Okay, go for it," Severus said, not bothering to rise from his seat. She tried for another hour but nothing worked. She was finally beginning to look a little doubtful.

"Now don't give up, this could take months. Out of curiosity, what memory are you using?" Severus asked.

"My dollhouse, it's really nice, I got it when I was five and I was so thrilled…"

"No, no, no. You rich kids are all alike. Material possessions won't work, because they never make you truly happy. The only exception would be like, a trophy or award perhaps, but not a toy or a broom or…anything like that. You need to think of a time when you were truly happy, proud, or having a great time. Think of stuff like that and try again."

"Oh wow, that's hard," Camilla said, looking up and trying to think of something. She stood in the center of the room and pondered on for another two minutes or so. "I think I may have one, let me try again."

"Okay, focus on that memory and let it fill you, think of nothing else. Don't think of the charm at all, just focus on the memory and when it's all encompassing, speak the incantation."

"Okay, I'll try that," she said pointing her wand, closing her eyes, and concentrating deeply. She remained silent for a minute or so and then spoke the incantation. A flash of silver light shot from her wand, but faded out to nothingness within seconds.

"Yes! Oh….no!" she sighed as her light washed out. "What happened?"

"You lost it. You have to not think of the charm, remember? Keep focusing on that thought and that thought only, nothing else. The longer you focus on the memory the longer the charm will last."

"Wow, that's hard!"

"I know, that's why most people can't do it, no matter what they do."

"Well, thank God I'm not most people!" she said in almost a flirty tone. She turned and winked at Severus before turning back, aiming her wand, and trying again. She tried four more times before the light reappeared.

"Okay, don't lose it," Severus whispered as he watched her silver stream slowly struggle to form a shape. Her eyes were closed the entire time as he kept reminding her to focus. "Just don't stop, keep it going, focus on it," he whispered again. Her light tried to form but never did. After twenty seconds, it faded away again. She opened her eyes.

"Well?"

"Good! You did great, you did it!" Severus informed her.

"Was it corporeal? What was it?" she happily asked.

"Um, no, it was just a stream of light, but it tried to form, with more practice, it will, I'm sure of it," he reassured.

"You think? I'll hold you to that Severus," she said laughing slightly. He smiled back. "Thanks, you are a great teacher," she whispered. She leaned in, and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek. He was not expecting it so no one was more shocked than he, including all of his roommates who walked in the second before she kissed him.

"Oy, seems like the party is down here!" Wilkes said, beginning to clap.

"Oh, Camilla and Halfy, kissing in a….dungeon!" Mulciber added as the rest of their gang joined in laughter. Severus was embarrassed and red faced. He ignored the claps and giggles and went straight to bed. Unfortunately his roommates were worse than girls; they wanted all of the information and explicit detail.

"I told you," he murmured from beneath all of his covers, "nothing happened. She kissed me on the cheek and I have no clue why."

"It is Valentine's Day you know," Avery teased from atop his bed.

"Leave it alone, please," Severus pleaded. They giggled some more but eventually moved on to other topics.

--

The next Monday Severus was walking to class and found himself alone with Lily walking right next to him.

"Hey Sev, the look on Professor Peers' face huh?" she asked, clutching her books to her chest.

"Yup, it was nice. How was the crappy Valentine's thing?"

"Are you always this negative? God, it was a party and it was great. Shame you missed it."

"Why? Was Donny Osmond there?" he asked, half giggling as he pondered what that would look like.

"No, but it was still fun, you should have gone."

"Sorry, I was busy…"

"Yeah, busy kissing Camilla in the common room that is!" Wilkes interrupted, sneaking up behind the two.

"No, you are dead wrong, she kissed him, remember?" Avery added. Lily's mouth dropped as she eyed Severus.

"Yeah, where is your girlfriend?" Rosier asked.

"Shut up," Severus spoke in a tone just barely louder than a whisper. He held his head low and walked to enter the classroom. Just as he was about to walk in, he felt pressure on his arm as Lily pulled him near her in the hallway.

"What? Is she…is she your girlfriend Sev?" Lily asked, with an almost angry look on her face.

"No."

"But, you kissed her?"

"No, she kissed me."

"Why?"

"Um, well I sort of taught her the '_Patronus Charm'_ and…"

"Wait, you taught her that?" Lily asked. "Why?"

"I dunno," he shyly replied. Was she jealous? She sounded jealous. Well they were supposed to get married and have two kids and live in London right? "She just asked me to."

"Well, did she do it?"

"Sort of, not really, but kind of. She did well."

"You never taught it to me," Lily confessed.

"Oh, well I'll teach ya, this summer, wait, no. No magic over the summer, God I hate that. How about next weekend?"

"What? No, it's a Hogsmeade weekend Sev, you don't want to miss that."

"I've never been, it's the best time to go, no one will be around much so we'll have privacy, and I'll show you. You are a better witch than Camilla, you'll pick it up right away."

"I don't…Mary and the others will want me to go with them…" Lily said in a hesitant tone.

"You live with them Lily, are any of them going to teach you that highly advanced charm? No, they are not!"

"I know but they are my friends and…"

"And I'm not?" Severus interrupted. Lily blushed.

"You are, okay…I guess I can stay back. I'd like to learn the charm."

"Good, out by that crazy willow tree at eleven?" Severus asked.

"Hi Severus!" Camilla said, patting him on the back and then walking into the classroom.

"Yeah, eleven. Will she be there too?" Lily asked.

"No, just us. I'll see you then, okay?"

"Okay Sev."

--

Severus waited as close to the 'crazy willow tree' as he safely could. It was bitter cold that day and as he suspected, no one was there to disturb them.

No one at all.

When Lily did not show up by eleven-thirty, he went back inside to search for her. He never did find her. He guessed she didn't want to learn the charm all that badly after all.


	76. Narcissa Black

**Chapter Seventy Six-Narcissa Black**

**AN: A little R-Ratedness…you've been warned.**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Lily hunted Severus down in the library the next day to tell him her friends just insisted she go with them to Hogsmeade. She said she went to the dungeon to tell him but his roommates said he'd taken his cloak and left already. Severus felt a little better in knowing that as least she tried to tell him she was not coming. He arrived at their meeting point one hour early to get some fresh air and alone time, which is why she missed him.

--

Severus was not entirely sure the reason but for the last four nights in a row he'd had very erotic dreams about one Narcissa Black. The last one in particular was so perverted and blatantly dirty that for the first time in over a year, he came right into his sheets. When he woke up he quickly looked around to make sure none of his roommates were awake and it seemed none were. He grabbed a new set of pajamas, put his slippers on and a robe and made his way towards the loo. When he entered his common room he was surprised to see Camilla in her green robe, her wand pointed at the window and her eyes shut.

"Camilla?" he quietly said.

"Oh, hi Severus. Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No, I just…" he suddenly felt really embarrassed as he stood before her with pajamas in his hand. "I was, going to the…what are you doing?"

"Practicing, I've gotten the stream of light but still no shape yet. Soon I hope."

"Oh, well keep practicing, I'll be right back," he said trying to pass by her. He changed his clothes but left his wand in his room. He tried to stuff his soiled pajama bottoms into the pocket of his robe but they would not fit. He didn't know what to do, so he just threw them away. He came back to the common room to find Camilla sitting on the couch nearest to the window, laughing to herself.

"Severus! I did it! It was a bird, an owl I think!"

"Impossible, I'm an owl, no one can have the same '_Patronus'_ as anyone else."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was an owl, let me try again."

Ten minutes and ten tries later and nothing. Finally when Severus began to yawn she did it. The light burst from her wand and formed…an owl. This owl was short and stout compared to Severus's which was taller and leaner. Her owl had a much fatter and rounder head. Severus ran to the nearest desk, grabbed parchment and a pencil and tried to scribble her owl while she still held it.

"That was good! I told you didn't I?" Severus said from the desk.

"Yes, I've tried each night since you taught me."

"Wow, you are persistent," he commented.

"It was an owl, see?"

"Yes, different species. I've seen this owl before but I don't know its name. Tomorrow I'll head to the library and try to find it for you," he offered.

"You'd do that? Thanks, I can help…"

"No, I research better alone. I'll find your owl," he said rising from the desk, his picture in his hand. "Well I'll let you know as soon as I find it, okay?"

"Okay, thanks."

"Congratulations Camilla."

--

The next evening he did indeed find her owl. It appeared to be an 'earless owl' and though he could not tell the color, it appeared to look like a 'Tawny Owl.' He copied down what he'd found on the Tawny and found the most interesting part was his own owl, the Eagle Owl, often kills Tawny Owls. He left that part out of the description he'd written for her.

She seemed most pleased that he'd found her owl. He showed her the picture in the book and at two in the morning they met in their common room and she cast her charm again. Sure enough, her owl was nearly identical to the one in the book. She was most pleased with herself and he was happy to have taught it to her.

--

Lucius was travelling all over and would send Severus magical post cards from Taiwan, Moscow, Bucharest, Montevideo, Salem and Nova Scotia. Each one said little but always asked him to keep an eye on Narcissa for him and all were signed 'your friend, L.'

One evening Severus was hiding in his favorite spot near the Slytherin fire place when the 'woman of his dreams' approached him. She sat down next to him, looking very regal in her baby blue silken robes. She had a pleasant but hesitant look on her face.

"I got another one from Lucius today; I think he's in Tunis?" Severus said.

"Oh, um yeah. I need to talk to you; it's sort of, private. Will you be free tomorrow?" Narcissa asked.

"Sure, what time?"

"Oh, eleven, by that crazed willow?"

"Sure Narcissa, I'll be there," he replied, wondering why she needed to speak with him in private.

That night Severus's midnight rendezvous with Narcissa in his subconscious was bawdier than ever. In his latest dream the two were on an island somewhere and there was no Lucius, no Lily, no Camilla, no others. In the dream it was just the two of them and in his dream, Severus seemed to be her age or older and not the child he really was. In his dream she was as fair and perfect as she appeared in real life. There was no talking in the dream, just sex and lots of it.

Severus awoke to find it was only three in the morning. There was no need to clean his sheets or change his pajamas as he was able to restrain himself some, but he did know that an early morning shower would be necessary before he met with her. But he slept in a little too late for that, so he got dressed to meet her instead.

--

The weather was particularly fine the next day, considering it was early March. Severus as always, was a few minutes early. He sat near the demented willow but not too close.

He watched as she approached wearing gray robes and her long silky hair down, cascading to her waist. She walked with elegance and grace and was truly the loveliest woman Severus had ever laid eyes on. He hoped he was not blushing.

He knew that nothing would ever transpire between the two of them. She was practically engaged to his friend and she was a pureblood witch. Even if Severus were older and wealthier and better looking, she'd never lower herself to go out with a half-blood. She made her way closer to him and then sat next to him. She looked scared and nervous for some reason.

"Hi, Severus, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay I guess, you?"

"I…I have a little problem."

"Oh, okay," Severus said, wondering why she was going to him with her problems.

"Um, Lucius tells me you are a very talented potions brewer, and also a very mature and discreet person."

"I…I guess?" he replied shyly.

"Well I have a favor to ask of you, Severus," she said, leaning in and touching his shoulder, which caused him to have a chill run down his spine.

"Yes?"

"Lucius can never know what I'm going to say to you. Now I know you are his friend, so if keeping a secret from him goes against what you believe a good friend to be, then I will not bother you anymore. But I hope you consider yourself my friend as well, and allow me to confide in you."

"Um, okay?" he hesitantly replied.

"So, if I tell you this, you promise to never tell Lucius, ever?

"Okay."

"You swear? Never?"

"I swear Narcissa, what is it?" he asked.

"Okay, well thanks…for letting me confide in you. I am in need of a potion, a particular potion…"

"If you want me to brew an illicit one, I'm afraid I don't do those, sorry," he interrupted.

"Oh, no, no, no. Nothing like that, well…I mean, I'd not use one of those," she said blushing and laughing a little. "No this is a very particular one, one that I could get elsewhere but I'd prefer someone I trust brew it for me, specifically."

"Okay, well, you do know I'm only fourteen and I'm no potions brewer."

"I do, but Lucius speaks so highly of your skills, as do others from our House and I trust you Severus, with this matter in particular."

"Okay? Um, I guess, well what potion is it?"

"Okay, well here is why you can never mention this to Lucius…ever."

"Okay, I won't breath a word, to anyone, I'm great at keeping secrets…mostly because I really have no one to tell them to."

"A joke, how sweet, you can tell how nervous I am then?"

"You do appear a little…not yourself," he confessed.

"Okay, well, as it turns out…I'm…pregnant."

"Oh, wow," Severus said lowering his head. He was shocked.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant and I need…an abortion potion…"

"Abortion potion! Nar…do you have any idea how difficult that is to brew, not to mention illegal?"

"I do know. I also know that there are many places I can go to get it but I don't trust anyone's brew but yours. I know you can do it."

"What, Lucius told you I cold brew this?" he asked, amazed.

"No, he has no idea, that's why you can not tell him, Severus you promised!"

"I know, I won't tell….I just….it just…you didn't use contraceptive potions?"

"Clearly not, look…we didn't really plan for this. It just happened, once, well…twice in the same night but only one occurrence and now…"

"Well I think Lucius would be very understanding. Look, I know he comes off as this aristocratic gentleman, proper, virtuous blah blah. But he loves you and I know for a fact he would marry you in a second and no one would ever know that you were pregnant first."

"I…I'm not ready to be married just yet. I'm going to France in a few months and Lucius is travelling, mum's going mad planning Bella's June wedding, no, this is the best thing to do."

"But, I mean…are you certain? The potion is so difficult, you could die!"

"I know. But death by abortion potion is quite rare these days, about as high as in childbirth actually. I trust you, really."

"It's not so much that it's a time consuming potion, it's the ingredients are hard to come by. Even if you gave me money for them, I can't leave Hogwarts and go all over looking for them; some are illegal, like the potion itself."

"I understand that, and yes, you would be compensated Severus."

"I don't need your money Narcissa. The potion is not that time consuming, not really but it is difficult to brew. I'm most concerned about the Cotton Root Bark, it's very hard to get a hold of…although…"

"Although, what?" she asked.

"I could have sworn I saw some in Professor Slughorn's personal stores once. I wondered why it was there. It's really only used for one thing, so I think he's probably brewed it before, maybe for a staff member….eww."

"What?"

"Um, nothing, I just had a sick thought."

"What?" she asked again.

"Madam Pomfrey perhaps, she's secretly dating Filch you know."

"NO!"

"Yes, well doesn't mean he brewed it for her though but still," he said with a sickened look on his face.

"Well, can you get into Slughorn's stores?" she asked, clutching his forearm.

"Um, well I guess if I do something really bad in his class and get a detention, all of his detentions are the same, to wash cauldrons in the classroom by hand, he keeps his stores in a cabinet near our own supplies. He's usually not around during the detention so I could probably snag everything I need."

"Would you do that for me?" she asked with a sweet smile. He looked into her light blue eyes and could not help what came out of his mouth.

"Sure, for you. But you must also promise to never Lucius I did this, ever!"

"Of course, never. This is our little secret."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises. When do you need to do this?"

"Well sooner rather than later…"

"But you can't do it at school, you'd need to go somewhere and be taken care of, would your sister…"

"No," she interrupted. "Bella must never know either. She'd not understand. I guess, I'm an adult so I don't need written permission to leave Hogwarts on a weekend, but you would go with me."

"Go with you? I'm not going with you."

"You must, I can't do it alone, Severus please. Write your father, tell him…tell him…tell him Lucius is having a big party, engagement party and you are requested to attend for the weekend, have him give you permission and then we'll get a hotel somewhere and you can give me the potion."

"No way, if you…if you got sick or something then I'd be held responsible, no way, get a friend."

"I don't trust my friends, I only trust you."

"Why don't you trust them?" he asked.

"They…they…they aren't those kind of friends, not close. We just chat and stuff, we are not close friends, I'd not trust them with this, they'd blab."

"Oh, well. Let me see if I can get the ingredients first…"

"And write the letter?" she pressed.

"Okay I'll write it, no guarantee he'll okay it, let me steal the Cotton Root Bark first. Again, you do realize I'm only fourteen, right?"

"Yes, and I'm eighteen, and Lucius says you are a great Healer and brewer, and wise beyond your years."

"Okay. You buttered me up enough, let me find the ingredients first, then I'll let you know the progress I'm making, okay?"

"You, Severus Snape, are a good man," she said putting her arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer to her.

"I guess."

"You are, some lady someday will be lucky to have you, I mean it."

"I guess," he teased again. What woman would want him?

"Oh now, don't be like that, you're growing up to be a fine man, most resourceful as well."

"I dunno, I don't do too well in the girl department, I'm mean the last girl I kissed…has hardly spoken to me since. I must be a horrible kisser."

"Oh Severus," she giggled, pulling him closer to her, "Don't be ridiculous. You are good at everything you do, I'm sure it's the same for kissing."

"Well I mean, the first time she and I kissed, she said it was for her to practice so she'd be good at it, and then the last time her mum walked in and now she hardly speaks to me."

"She practiced on you? How rude. This isn't that little mudblood Lucius has mentioned is it?" Severus still hated that word in relation to Lily but she was indeed a mudblood, no point in sugar coating it.

"Yeah, well Camilla Diggory kissed me a few weeks ago, on the cheek," he said hoping to raise his stock. A pureblood witch had in fact kissed him after all.

"I see, so she likes you?"

"I don't think so, I just…showed her how to perform a charm, it was nothing, she was all happy when she did it so, no big deal."

"Is she still speaking to you?" Narcissa asked half joking.

"Yeah."

"Then you are not a bad kisser!"

"But I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, on the cheek, remember?"

"I see," Narcissa slowly said. She moved her arm from his shoulders and turned in to face him. She leaned in, cupped his chin in her hand and quite effortlessly moved him closer to her. She closed her eyes, opened her lips slightly and eased her mouth over his. He held his head back, closed his eyes and welcomed her. Her mouth was cold but sweet tasting. Her tongue gently caressed his own, his teeth and his lips just enough to be considered sensual but messy. He thought for certain he'd burst right there when she slowly pulled away and smiled at him. "There, well I must say Severus; you are not a bad kisser. Not at all."

He opened his eyes, a little sad the kiss was over, but pleased with the compliment. He smiled at her, and then blushed.

"Pay no attention to that mudblood, you are above her," she said rising to head back to Hogwarts. "Are you coming?" she asked.

'_In more ways than one,'_ he thought to himself.

"No, I'll be along in a second," he urged, hoping the bulge in his trousers would die down enough for him to walk back with her. It did not seem however, that it would. She smiled and waved good bye.

When he stood up a few moments later he was very light headed. He saw large black spots before his eyes and nearly fell over. He also felt as if he were going to explode and soon. He made his way back to Hogwarts and went immediately to the showers.

Once in the showers he realized his House's Quidditch practice had just ended, so there was only one shower left. He seized it, slammed the curtain shut, turned on the water, removed his clothing and began to alleviate the build up he'd had since his dream a few hours earlier. He was stroking himself so intently he didn't even notice or care that the lukewarm water was hitting his face and hair.

"Severus, is that you?" Wilkes asked from outside his shower stall.

'_Huh?'_ he thought to himself.

"Didn't I just see Severus run in here?" Wilkes asked again.

"Oh yeah, I'm here," Severus answered, quickly trying to ignore his roommate and concentrate on the more pressing matters. As he stroked he envisioned Narcissa's lovely long blonde hair and sweet blue eyes…

"Did you see our practice Severus?" Avery asked from the next shower stall.

"No!" he nearly shouted, wishing more than anything he had some privacy. All he needed was for one of them to pull open the curtain and his reputation would be lost forever.

He stroked harder and faster, remembering what Narcissa looked like in her see through under garments.

"You normally don't shower in the middle of the afternoon Severus," Rosier said from a few stalls down.

'_Who cares! SHUT UP!'_ he thought to himself. He stroked harder, faster and his thoughts turned more perverse. He focused on Narcissa's soft and clean lips, her wet and glistening tongue first in his mouth, then on his neck and finally on his head when he was just about to…

"You coming to the game next week Severus?" Avery asked.

"YES!" he shouted. Only he was screaming yes to the rush of himself that he watched literally erupt at an astonishing rate from his tip and slam against the tiles on the wall in front of him. "Oh God," he whispered to himself.

"Good, glad you are so excited about coming," Wilkes said through the curtain.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Severus nearly yelled. Did they know what he was doing?

"To the game, next week, us versus Gryffindor, next week, you said you'd come."

"Oh," Severus replied, embarrassed and relieved in more way than one.

'_Shit! Did I just agree to attend a Quidditch game?'_


	77. The First Time Severus Commits Murder

**Chapter Seventy Seven: The First Time Severus Snape Commits Murder**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The following Monday Severus arrived in Potions class. The assignment was simple and he went about his brewing. Lily said little and worked quickly on her own concoction while he prepared his. He thought the only sure fire way to get detention would be to once again, blow up his cauldron. He made sure to bring his old and scratched one to class that day. Blowing up such a simple potion would actually prove to be a rather difficult task.

To make his ease into detention simpler, he made sure to arrive ten minutes late to class, which earned him a scowl and little more. He quickly realized he'd not be able to add ingredients to cause the explosion, so when all else fails, a simple explosion charm often works nicely. He took one step back, quickly aimed his wand and silently cast the charm.

"Lily get down!" he yelled, grabbing her arm and throwing her beneath the table. Before they fell the sound of his cauldron burst filled the room.

"What was that?" Slughorn yelled, rushing over to Lily and Severus's table. The two arose to find a burnt and blown up hole in the thick wooded table where his cauldron once sat and bits of cauldron everywhere. "Are you two all right?"

"I'm fine," Lily shrugged, shaking off a few pieces of renegade shrapnel from her clothing.

"Mr. Snape, what happened?"

"Um, I don't know, it…blew up, no clue why," he lied as Lily shot him a cautious look.

"Just blew up? Really? First you are tardy then you nearly kill us all with your incompetence?" Severus lowered his head, but nodded slightly.

"Detention Mr. Snape, five night's worth of cauldron scrubbing for you then!" He didn't want five nights of detention but it seemed he had little choice. "Get back to work everyone and you, clean up that mess!" Slughorn insisted as Severus began to clean away the bits and pieces of his lost cauldron.

"Sev, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, cleaning!"

"Shh, don't talk so loud…why did you do that?"

"Do what? Accident, I'm incompetent, remember?" he whispered.

"You are not and you did that on purpose, why?"

"Why do you think I did it on…"

"You told me to duck before anything happened and you were doing that potion properly, you blew it up on purpose!" she loudly whispered back.

"Look," he whispered into her ear so quietly she probably had difficulty hearing him, "a friend needs a certain potion and he has a certain ingredient and I need to get it from his personal stores…"

"Stealing?" she whispered back.

"Enough, you two, Mr. Snape you need to pay closer attention to your neighbor the potion genius and less time jabbering!" Slughorn said, causing giggles from most of the class. Severus skipped dinner and went to the library for a few minutes of freedom before his detention. To his surprise, Lily decided to join him.

"Sev," she said sitting across from him.

"Lily, hi…"

"Why are you stealing ingredients?"

"It's not like that, a friend needs my help and…"

"Friend? One of those Slytherin lot?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, my friends are in Slytherin, except you of course."

"I don't want to be friends with a thief!" she said crossing her arms.

"Lily it's not like that…"

"What potion is it? One your mum taught you?"

"No! You know I don't brew that shit! Calm down Lily. It's just…she needs my help, okay. Don't worry about it."

"I could tell on you…"

"But you won't," he interrupted.

"I won't? How do you know?"

"Lily do you really want to see me expelled?" he asked.

"No, but it seems you do!" she nearly shouted, rising from her seat and storming off. An hour later Severus was back in the potions classroom, with his newer cauldron he'd bought the summer prior.

"What's that Mr. Snape?"

"My other cauldron sir, I was wondering if perhaps you would let me redo today's assignment for extra credit before I wash the other cauldrons." Professor Slughorn stared at Severus for a few moments and then smiled some.

"Very well, I will watch from here," he said. Severus brewed the potion flawlessly and received an "O." "If only you were consistently this brilliant in class Mr. Snape, you'd be one of my top students!" Severus smiled, cleaned his work space, and started in on the other cauldrons that were left for him to clean. As he suspected Slughorn left around seven so Severus made his way to the unlocked cabinet. He took the Cotton Root Bark, Pennyroyal, Evening Primrose and Blue Cohosh. The rest of the ingredients were in the student's use cabinet. He shrunk them and stowed them in his pockets.

"Shit, four more nights of this? All for a kiss?" he said aloud to himself, before going back to his cauldrons.

--

He told Narcissa he'd gotten all of the supplies he'd need and even received written permission from his father to leave the castle for the weekend. However he did also need written permission from his Head of House who was not a fan of his. It came as no shock when Slughorn told Severus that he could not leave. He reminded him that his weekend focus should be on Potions, which was ironic since that's precisely what it would have been on.

"Well, next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend, you'll go with me and we'll just have to do it then," Narcissa said at a quiet table the two were sharing in the library.

"But we only go for four hours, that won't be enough time…"

"No, you'll go, and you'll be seen coming back, then just sneak back out again to tend to me. You said the potion works within the hour right?"

"It should, but you'll bleed for a lot longer…"

"I know, I don't need the gory details. I've read up on the potion, it's just the first few hours I may need some help, that's all."

"Okay I guess, we'll try that," Severus cautiously said.

"No try, we'll do that. So at ten on Saturday we'll go to Hogsmeade and we'll find a motel and you just can't be seen going into it, okay?"

"Okay. Again, are you certain you want…"

"Quite, yes. And thanks," she said before rising to leave.

--

On the eve of the fateful day, Severus received another post card from Lucius. That time it was from Cairo and it had a note.

"_Dear Severus,_

_I've not heard much from you as of late, I do hope things are going well and you are staying out of trouble. Also, can you two-way me, let's say tomorrow around ten in the morning your time? I know it's a Hogsmeade weekend and you never go._

_Also I've not heard from Narcissa and I'm a little worried. I do hope she's well._

_Until tomorrow then,_

_Your friend, L._

_P.S., That shitty Merlin says hi!"_

"Shit is the man psychic or something?" Severus said aloud over his evening meal.

"You say something Halfy?" Wilkes asked.

"No," Severus replied. He finished up, stowed his postcard and went on with his evening.

--

He walked with Narcissa to Hogsmeade. He'd never been to his mother's birth town before and wished he'd had more time to explore. The two of them went to the edge of town and got a room. He snuck in hoping none of the students saw him. He'd brought all the supplies he'd need to brew the potions required. He removed his cloak, un-shrunk his essentials and immediately started to brew.

"Come watch so if this ever happens again you know what to do," he urged, lighting the flame and cutting his ingredients.

"This won't happen again, and I'm abysmal at potions," she replied, sitting nervously on the bed.

"Shame Lucius isn't here, he's very good at potions and did I tell you I got a letter from him? He wanted me to two-way him, oh right about now. I'm going to have to come up with a good lie. Oh and by the way, he wants to know why you are not answering his letters. You should write him this weekend so he does not suspect anything," Severus said chopping and cutting and not looking at her at all.

"Sure," she quietly said. "I'll do that."

"Good, now the root," he said gathering the pieces of root. He brought his potions book up to his nose and read the fine writing. "What do you weigh?"

"Um, about a hundred and twenty pounds."

"Height?"

"Five foot eight, why?"

"I want exact measurements so I know what to add. You are taller and thinner than the average woman it seems, so I need to recalculate how much to add. This potion is set at a standard for women who weigh more and who are less tall. I don't want to give you too much or too little, so let me do the math here and convert these ingredients…" he said trailing off to do the math in his notebook. Most of the math he did in his head but he needed to write down the new amounts of leaves and roots necessary to alter the potion. After an hour he let it simmer and started on another potion for her, an anti-nausea which was simple to brew. One hour later and he was ready.

"Are you certain you want to go through with this Narcissa?" he asked sitting on the bed next to her.

"Mmm hmm," she said nodding her head.

"You do know this is murder right?"

"What? No, it's nothing; it's not even a real person…"

"Not yet but it will be, soon. I just want you to be absolutely certain you want to do this, to…kill this person."

"Stop saying it like that, I thought you were on my side!" she defensively yelled.

"I am, but now I have a hand in killing this person and I want to make sure it's not for a stupid reason, like you just want to move to France next year or something."

"No, I'm just not ready to get married or to be a mum that's all," she said calming down some.

"So you are going to marry him someday, right?" Severus asked.

"Yes, I am, in a year perhaps, but not now and not for this reason," she said crossing her arms at him.

"Fine, well go take it, drink it slowly and it should start to work within the hour," he said pointing to the potion. He was not about to hand it to her himself. She cautiously took the potion vial into her hand and then took the first sip. She made a foul face and gave him a nasty look.

"Sorry, I didn't bring honey or anything, it can't be that bad it's just herbs mostly."

"It's…that bad Severus," she said slowly taking another sip.

"Well I doubt it's supposed to be pleasant," he remarked. She finished the potion over twenty minutes and then went to lie down. About an hour after she started she began to rub her stomach some, it was apparently working.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, consulting the book. She nodded her head but remained lying on her back. "This book says it should be like menstrual cramps, and there should be heavy bleeding, is that what it feels like?"

"Like ones from hell."

"Yeah, that sounds about right, I brought you a mild pain potion," he said removing a small blue vial from his pocket. "I brewed it during detention the other night while Slughorn was eating in the Great Hall, take a few sips, just a couple," he said handing it to her. She made another face. "Yeah, it tastes gross, I know, I forgot to add honey or sugar, I never think of that."

"You should," she murmured, moaning slightly and curling herself into a ball. She slowly rose, clutching her gut, and walked to the loo. She was in there for a few minutes when Severus knocked to see how she was.

"Bleeding, a lot, a whole lot, and I feel sick," she replied through the closed door.

"I have anti-nausea and it tastes decent," he said as she opened the door slightly. He was shocked to find her sitting on the toilet with her long flowing charcoal colored robes hiding anything she didn't wish him to see.

"I feel more comfortable up here," she said taking the vial from him.

"Okay, well drink all of it, and I'll close this door," he said turning to leave.

"Maybe you should leave it open a crack?" she winced.

"Okay, well I'll be out here," he said closing it but leaving some open for her to hear him.

He felt terrible and he was scared. What if she hemorrhaged and died, he'd go to prison for certain. He missed his mum but not enough to be her cell mate. Also if she died, Lucius would murder him, either way life as he knew it would be over. She simply could not die.

"Are you okay?" he asked approaching the door. He heard her gagging inside and then he heard her throw up. He opened the door to find her still seated on the toilet, vomiting into the rubbish can which thankfully was nearby. His first instinct was to ignore the indignity of the whole thing, and to grab a hold of her hair and tie it back for her magically. He then dampened a washcloth and wiped her face off for her. She looked up at him red faced and teary eyed, similar to how Lucius did once in a former state of illness.

"Thanks, you're such a nice boy," she whispered as he poured her some water.

"I've just helped someone commit murder, I don't think I'm a boy anymore," he said, stunned to see her burst into tears. "Oh, I mean, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Calling me a murderer wouldn't upset me?" she cried.

"Oh Narcissa, I'm…I'm sorry. I won't talk about that anymore. I understand why you had to do this, it's okay, I'm here," he said as she leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder.

He never thought he'd ever see Narcissa Black sitting on a toilet, let alone sitting on a toilet while leaning her head on his shoulder for him to rub a cool washcloth around the back of her neck to sooth her illness, that he induced.

He transfigured a stool to sit on near her. He brought her a light blanket and a pillow for her lap so she could rest her head. The anti-nausea did cause her to become very sleepy. She remained on the toilet for two more hours, nearly asleep. Most of the time he was playing with her hair, rubbing her back and neck, or muttering a few spells to help calm her down some. She finally cleaned herself up and made her way to the bed to lie down. He sat beside her and gave her some sandwich he'd bought earlier for her to eat. He was shocked when he looked out and saw that the sun was set. He had to leave and he hated to leave her alone.

"Must you go?" she asked holding his hand.

"Yes, my roommates will wonder where I am if I don't show up by midnight, and it's nearly nine already, I'll need to leave soon."

"Please stay, I don't want to be alone," she urged.

"Well, how's your bleeding? It may be light enough for you to return to Hogwarts tonight."

"I wish I were Head Girl, then I'd have my own room. I don't know, let me check,"  
she said rising to head to the loo again. "It's pretty heavy," she said from behind the closed door.

"Um, maybe you can go back and if it gets out of control, you can tell Madam Pomfrey it's just a period from hell or something?"

"I'd rather stay put, walking that far may not be too uncomfortable and that pain potion didn't do a thing."

"I'm sorry, I made it pretty mild, I didn't want you to over dose and I could not find any cannabis in his stores for some reason. I imagine he keeps that locked up."

"Probably," she said leaving the bathroom while still clutching her belly.

"I'm sorry but I know one of my roommates will tell if I never show up, I have to get back, I can try to sneak out tomorrow again…"

"No, just go. I'll be okay, you've done enough, really."

"No, I feel bad leaving you. You need to come back with me, we'll walk really slow," he said trying to convince her.

"No, I'm so tired and cramping too hard to walk, really, just go."

"No, I'll stay and head back so I'm back at midnight, and I'll wake up at seven in the morning to come back and check on you, okay?"

"Sure," she said, drifting off to sleep.

Severus did as he promised; he woke up early and was trying to sneak out of the castle when he ran into a little problem. Well, a rather large problem actually. Potter and Black were already outside near the insane willow which he needed to pass to get to Hogsmeade. It looked like they were playing some game, trying to get as close to the tree without getting killed. He hoped just to sneak by but he could not, as Pettigrew spotted him clearing the hill.

"Oh there's Snivellus, coming to play with us!" Pettigrew yelled.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Snivellus? Where are you going?" Potter asked, grabbing his wand and approaching Severus.

"None of your business," Severus said, trying desperately to avoid confrontation and just get to Narcissa.

"Oh it's our business Sniv, as this is our tree and only we decide who passes, and we decide that you don't!" Black added.

"You're supposed to be inside, not out here, we could tell on you!" Pettigrew said.

"What a fuckin' genius you are, then you'd get you into trouble too you fat moron!" Severus said, aiming his wand at the stout target.

"Well, I'm done deliberating, I say it's time we hex the living shit out of him," Potter said.

"No, he has a point, then he'll tell because he's a Snivellus, and then they'll know we were out here when were not supposed to be James," Black said.

"No, he won't tell, and I decided not to hex him after all, hexes are visible and we can't have Snively here walking around with visible signs that we hexed him. Perhaps, this is in order instead," Potter said, quickly making a fist and punching Severus as hard as he could in the center of his stomach but beneath his ribcage. All Severus heard were the sounds of Black and Pettigrew laughing as he fell to the ground in a large thump. It was a good thing he'd not eaten or he'd puked.

His first instinct was to get up and hex them, kick them, bite them, whatever, but he needed to get to Narcissa. So he did the sissy thing, he laid down on the ground, grabbing his gut and pretending he could not move.

It was a good plan, had it worked. Potter and Black decided to walk over and kick him in the gut, while Pettigrew decided a nice kick in the lower back would suffice. He hated them and wanted to kill them. He was pretty sure he could, since he'd committed murder the day prior and did not lose any sleep over it. Again, the only thought he had was to get to Narcissa, so he just lay on the grass and hoped they'd grow bored and leave.

"Always nice talking to you, Sniv," Potter said before walking off. Severus got up slowly and began the long walk to Hogsmeade.

When he got there he was still hunched in pain and irate that his aggressors would resort to Muggle fighting tactics. He knocked three times but she never answered the door. He became very worried so he magically unlocked the door and entered. When he did he did not find her in the room, but instead found her passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Shit! Narcissa!" he yelled, rolling her over to see if she were still alive. He felt for a pulse and luckily, found one. There was blood all over the floor and all over her robes as well as some vomit on the floor. "Narcissa?" he asked again, shaking her. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him, and smiled. She took a shower while he magically cleaned her robes as best he could. He also cleaned the entire bathroom and made the bed for her. "What happened?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I was light headed, from all the bleeding I guess."

"I'm so sorry I left you," he said. Seeing her in pain hurt him more than the pain he felt from being kicked by boys much bigger than he.

"I understand, hey, I'm sorry I put you through this as well, I was just so scared this would get back to my parents, or Lucius or someone I knew."

"I know, come on, I promised my roommates I'd go to the stupid game today and you look a lot better. Here, it's blood replenishing potion, I should have thought to bring it, I got up early today and brewed it," he said handing her a red vial.

"Thanks, you are very good at this," she said smiling.

'_At what? Killing unborn babies and future Malfoy heirs? Thanks!'_ he thought to himself.

It took her an hour to eat some porridge and dress herself. She looked tired and pale and weak. The two slowly walked back to Hogwarts and it seemed no one spotted them sneaking back in to the castle. As they approached it, most people were heading for the Quidditch Pitch. Severus and Narcissa parted ways as she headed off for bed, and he headed to a fate worse than getting kicked in front of an enchanted tree. A Quidditch match.

Severus had gotten way with murder and for that, he was grateful.


	78. Gryffindorks

**Chapter Seventy Eight: Gryffindorks**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

To his shock, the Slytherins beat Gryffindor at Quidditch. He still had places he'd rather been but witnessing their victory over Potter in particular was nice. He went back to his common room and…waited. For what he was not certain. He doubted Narcissa would come down in her current state to talk to him. He went back upstairs and grabbed his two-way which was glowing green to write Lucius back.

"_Sorry Lucius, I was forced against my will to go to Hogsmeade yesterday, then I had an essay to write and today was a game, oh we beat Gryffindor! So I'm just now writing to you, sorry I missed you…Sincerely SS_." He dropped his quill and went over to his notebook to study some when his parchment glowed green again.

_"Severus, I'm here, lucky you caught me. I finally heard from Narcissa on two-way a few hours ago. Seems your entire House has been too busy to talk to me!"_ he penned quickly.

"_Oh, well glad you heard from her. I'm just really busy lately, essays, exams, you know,"_ Severus replied.

"_Of course, and I've been busy as well. I make for England soon and hope to see Narcissa over the Easter holidays. Am I to assume you are staying behind?"_

_"You assumed correctly."_

_"Well, you can come with us if you like,"_ Lucius offered.

"_No, have your alone time, I have spells to work on and stuff. Hey I have to go."_

_"Oh, so soon? Very well, nice chatting with you, and I'll probably see you at some point this summer."_

_"Great, bye_," Severus penned.

Just writing to Lucius, who he knew was on another continent, nearly sickened Severus. He'd totally lied to and betrayed one of the few people who had ever been kind to him. True he was friends with Narcissa but only because of her relationship with Lucius. Otherwise he'd been nothing to her but a slimy and lowly half-blood third year not worth her glance let alone her time.

If Lucius ever found out he'd killed the heir to the Malfoy Dynasty, he'd cast an Unforgivable on Severus so fast he'd never even see it coming. Acting weird around him would not help matters. He could not avoid him yet he was not certain how to act around him anymore. And who was to say Narcissa would keep her word to never tell? Why had he done that? It was stupid, it was so stupid. He should have told her he had no clue how to brew it and sent her on her way. He should have taken the side of his friend and told Lucius everything so he could see the kind of woman Narcissa was.

But was she really a bad person? It was an accident; a mistake. She was young and scared and Lucius was a continent away. In the end, Severus decided that in order to live with himself, he'd tell himself he was seduced by her feminine wiles and simply unable to resist her charms. She did kiss him rather passionately after all, and to a barely fourteen year old boy, being kissed by someone as lovely as she was a big deal.

And she was right; it was not a person he'd killed. It was…the beginning of a person. That person could have grown up to be a royal asshole so maybe he did the world a favor by getting rid of it before it had a chance to form. Perhaps it was destined to be a squib, and he felt being dead was preferable to being a squib. He probably did the thing a favor by stopping it before anything else happened.

Lucius was mature for his age but he was still quite young. He was exploring the world and discovering himself and too young to be a decent father. She too was far too young to be a good mother. Then again his parents and his mother especially were quite old when he was born. Age and experience don't always make good parents it seemed.

Where would the three of them have lived? In a one room flat overlooking a Muggle street? No, even Severus had his own room back at Spinner's End. He did the right thing in killing it when he had the chance to do it some good!

Now that that was behind him, he could move on with his life.

--

Narcissa survived and gave him a very tight and tender hug one evening about a week after the incident, in the privacy of their common room. She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It took nearly two weeks, but it seemed Lily was once again speaking to Severus. He noticed she was adding too much powder to her potion so he nudged her on the arm.

"What?" she asked rather fiercely.

"Are you looking to steal ingredients?" he whispered to her.

"What?"

"I ask because if you add that powder, you'll blow up not only us but most of the dungeon as well. Now I'm rather fond of my sleeping quarters and would prefer to keep them for the next four years if it's alright with you that is," he warned with a warm smile.

"What?" she asked again, the powder in her spoon stationed too close to the potion for Severus to joke further.

"Stop!" he spoke instead of whispering.

"Is something the matter Mr. Snape?" Slughorn asked. Severus shook his head and pretended to finish his potion. Lily thankfully lowered the spoon of powder and gathered the proper root instead.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"Trying to get detention are we? How un-Gryffindor of you, a real _Gryffindork_ would just stroll over to the Professor's personal stores in full view of everyone and just snatch up what they needed."

"Did you just call me a Gryffindork?"

"I did," he mused, stirring his concoction the wrong way on purpose since he knew it'd brew better that way. She giggled nearly silently while copying Severus and stirring the wrong way as well.

"Is that what you lot call us?" she asked in a tone so low he had to resort to lip reading. At least they were pretty lips to read, and adorned with a pink shimmery substance that morning.

"I don't know about them lot but I know I do. _Dumbledork_ fancies you all above all others, it's so obvious. Therefore you deserve the kind nickname to bring you down a peg or two."

"Shh, Sev!" she whispered loudly, perhaps too loudly. "Don't talk about him like that," she said with a large smile on her face.

"You think it's funny."

"It…it is but it shouldn't be, so stop! And no, I was not trying for detention…"

"Miss Evans, Mr. Snape, why do you two insist on jabbering in my class? Detention, tonight for the both of you," Slughorn said. Severus didn't mind, at least he'd have some time with her; Lily on the other hand looked devastated. She instantly shut up and to Severus's shock, began to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll wash the cauldrons for you," he said trying to calm her down. Her tears did not stop however. She dropped her stir and ran out of the classroom.

"What did you say to her?" Slughorn asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"I just saw you talk to her Mr. Snape."

"I just told her it's only a detention and not to cry, that's all." Slughorn did not look very convinced. Severus finished his potion and received his "O." It seemed most of his class, well the 'Dorks' at least were angry with him and blamed him for their comrade getting in to trouble.

"Why did you do that Snivellus?" Black yelled through the corridor as Severus sped past him, ignoring him.

"Was us beating the tar out of you a few weeks ago not enough Snivellus?" Potter shouted. Severus hated the embarrassment and very much wanted to hex them both but he did not want to get into more trouble, so he tried to ignore them.

It seems they had other ideas in mind as he saw a flash of white light buzz right passed his shoulder. When he turned, he saw the intended target to be Potter, lying on the ground, wandless. When he turned to face his front he noticed Narcissa had her wand drawn and had apparently disarmed him. Sirius wouldn't even think of hexing her back.

"Serves you right trying to hex someone behind their back," she said to Potter as she walked by him, shooting him a dirty look. She gave Severus a quick wink before scowling at her cousin Sirius and heading back down the stairs.

"Need a girl to protect you, do you Sniv?" Potter said from his station on the ground. Severus ignored him and was thankful they didn't turn on Narcissa. They'd probably heard of the Death Eaters and perhaps Sirius learned that she was practically engaged to one and that made her untouchable. On the other hand being protected by a girl was annoying to say the least. He wondered what hex Potter was attempting to throw his way. He could not find Lily to talk to her for the rest of the day and was shocked when she failed to show up for detention.

"Professor, is Lily not coming?" he asked his Head of House.

"No, I removed her punishment. Family troubles it seems, which is why she was so upset in the first place. I didn't want to add to her grief."

"What?" Severus asked. At first he wondered what family troubles she could possibly have. Then he realized no one's could be worse than his own. "Sir, no doubt the Headmaster informed you of my family troubles, yet I'm still here serving detention it seems."

"You handle your troubles differently and besides, hers are bad."

"My mother is in Azkaban and my father is an asshole! How much worse does it have to get for you people to lay off me here?" he shouted before storming out of his Head of House's classroom. He did not care that he'd just cussed out his Professor and Head of House. He was filled with rage and anger and when he entered his common room a flash of uncontrolled magic shot from him wandlessly and threw over three of the large wing backed leather chairs, one had a student in it, and threw nearly everyone's parchments up into the air. He went to his room and slammed the door behind him. He was at least grateful that none of his roommates were in the room at the time.

He opened his trunk, un-shrunk his beloved books and began throwing them around the room. He was not trying to break them and he was not mad at them, he simply needed to break something, anything. He needed to get his rage out somehow. Exertion though book throwing may just be what he needed at that time. When he'd grown tired of throwing books, he took his alarm clock and threw it at the door, which naturally caused the time piece to break into a million tiny parts. It was just then that his door opened and his Head of House entered his room.

"You didn't even knock!" he nearly shouted at his stout and rather elderly Head of House.

"I know, are you done throwing things?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know."

"May I speak?" Slughorn asked in a peaceful tone. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. He wandered over to what he assumed was Severus's bed, as it was the only one in the room that was made and had the most books on it. "Why the outburst? This is no competition for who has it the worst you know."

"I didn't do anything wrong and I got into trouble. She has a bad day and you blow it off? I've had a bad life and no one cares."

"And that's a reason to use foul language in front of me and burst out of my room?"

"No! I was just…angry that's all. I didn't do anything but stop her from adding the wrong ingredient and then you gave me detention!" he slipped. He really did not want to get Lily into trouble but it seemed she was off the hook for some reason that he was not. It was time to just defend himself and not try to save his friend or her reputation.

"I believe I gave you both detention and…"

"And you forgave hers but not mine!" he shouted back.

"Do not interrupt me boy! Firstly as your Professor, I highly doubt she was adding the wrong ingredient. She's one of the most gifted potion's brewers I've ever taught!"

"I taught her most of that, I teach her how to do the short cuts and I let her have the credit because she's my friend. She likes the praise, I don't."

"Really? You, Mr. Snape, are the secret to her success?" Slughorn asked, not amused and not believing him.

"No, she's good…she's great," he said finally calming down and taking a seat on his trunk. "She just…I help her sometimes, I give her tips and I let her tell you she thought of them."

"How very un-Slytherin of you Mr. Snape, as your Head of House I must insist if that is true that you stop immediately and take credit for your own work. If it's not the truth, then either way, you need to take the credit. And you not wanting praise is the biggest load of…well, manure I've ever heard. What Slytherin doesn't want praise? I look at you and I see a very angry boy who wants recognition." Severus just shrugged his shoulders and realized he'd just sold out his friend and probably gotten himself into even more trouble.

"Sir, Lily is great at Potions, don't get me wrong. It's just, I'm not as bad as you think, that's all. I mean when the student sitting right beside you is that good consistently, I guess…I'm just sick of you thinking I'm some kind of idiot."

"Mr. Snape, I think you are the furthest thing from an idiot I've seen pass through these halls in some twenty years or so. That's why I get so angry when you do something stupid like blow up a cauldron when I know you know better. It makes me think you are doing it for attention!"

'_No I did it for __detention__ but now is not the time to admit that,'_ Severus thought. However, doing it 'for' attention may just be his get out of jail free card. He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head at the same time, as if to unwillingly admit he did it for attention.

"Mr. Snape, the Headmaster has indeed informed me of your troubles. I know that your mother is a potions addict and is currently in prison, I know you were forcibly removed from your house by Muggle authorities, I know you were abused and neglected by your mother and you currently reside in a Muggle part of Manchester with your Muggle father. I realize being a half-blood in _this_ House makes you a bit of an outsider, though I personally do not subscribe to such minutiae.

"I know all of this and I feel for you, I do. Yet you never come to me, ever for advice or just a chat. Instead you show up tardy, act up, talk during class and blow things up. I also found some ingredients missing recently and I can't help but suspect you may know where they are…"

"I've stolen nothing and I take offense to the accusation," Severus very convincingly lied, so much so he almost believed it himself. It seemed his Head of House believed him as well, as he dropped the subject and never again mentioned it to Severus.

"Sometimes you remind me of someone I wish to forget. I see you do things and I see how your mind works and…I don't like what I see most of the time. I know you hex people in the corridors and nearly all of them are Dark Magic. I don't like Dark Magic Mr. Snape, not at all. I also know there is a very powerful Dark Wizard roaming the streets these days and he looks for young and misguided boys, like yourself, to join him on his quest to take over the wizarding world."

Severus stopped looking at the ground and met his Professor's eyes for the first time that day. He wanted to ask if he was referring to Voldemort but he would never actually ask. It was best to remain ignorant.

"I know of no such wizard," he lied again.

"He was a student here, and was in this House, and he's very powerful and very evil. I'd hate to lose you to him," Slughorn said rising to leave. Severus met his eyes again. '_Voldemort was a student here? And in this House?'_ he thought to himself. All he wanted at that moment was to ask Lucius if it were true.

"I have no plans to join any wizards, I plan to brew potions someday, sir."

"Well, let's start by not blowing anything up shall we? I believe your detention has been served Mr. Snape. Again, if you ever need to talk to me, ever, please…I'm always available to you, okay?"

"Yes, thank you," Severus said rising to face him. He had no intention of ever speaking to him but he did want to know more about Voldemort.

--

More important than Voldemort's education was wondering what was wrong with Lily. She was at breakfast the next day but he had no desire to go to her table and risk a hex from Potter or Black. He made extra careful to not speak a word to her at Potion's class but he did smile at her. When the Professor noticed him turning his stir three times clockwise, then once counter, he instantly asked Severus why he was doing that.

"Because I found it works better this way sir. It will make the potion thicker and more potent by doing it this way."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"I believe it's the chemical compounds of the mixture, by suddenly changing direction it effectively changes their course and they break up easier, hence they thicken quicker and more effectively."

"Where did you learn that?" Slughorn asked.

"Common sense, and trial and error mostly. I sort of got the idea from a Muggle Chemistry book though," he confessed as most of the class began to laugh. He did not let them deter him in anyway. He continued to stir and not take his eyes off his potion once. "I find that Muggle Chemistry and Magical Potions are similar in many ways and by studying both you simply have a better understanding of the underlying non-magical components as well as the magical ones." The class laughed more though he had no clue why. The Muggle Chemistry book in question was actually from Lily, who got it from Petunia the summer prior.

"He's right you know," Lily said, turning to face her giggling class mates.

"Very good Mr. Snape, ten points to Slytherin!" Slughorn said and with that, all the laughter coming from the Slytherins ceased. They never again laughed at anything Severus said academically. He smiled to himself and continued to stir.

He knew he'd get hell for his 'I'm smarter than you lot' rant he'd just given, as no doubt Potter and Black would have something to say. Instead they mocked the 'Sniveling and Sucking Up Professor' and asked him to "go fuck his chemistry set." The eloquent words were beneath even Black who got told off by Lily for saying such a stupid and lewd thing. Once again, defended by a girl. Would it ever end?

--

It was two more days, on the eve of Easter break, before Severus finally found Lily alone in the library.

"God it's been ages I've wanted to talk to you," he said sitting next to her.

"Yeah, about what?"

"Um why you cried that day in Potions. Slughorn said you had family troubles?"

"Yes, well…I hate to tell you this Sev but…it's mum, she's…sick."

"What kind of sick?" he asked, hoping it was something easily cured.

"Cancer."

No such luck.

"Maybe St. Mungo's can help…" he urged, knowing full well Muggles were poor healers.

"No. I asked, they can't treat Muggles and besides, it would not help her probably."

"Why do you say that Lily? There's always a chance it could help."

"No, not for her. It's too far advanced. Sev…she's dying," she confessed, beginning to weep.

"No, no…your mums a young woman and always looks healthy."

"Things are not always as they appear. She has not felt well for a while actually."

"Well, how long does she…have?" he asked hoping it would be years and not months.

"They hope six more months."

"Shit, Lily…I'm…" he had no idea what to say. To think he compared his own troubles to hers, he felt awful. Besides, Mrs. Evans had always been kind to him, he liked her mum. No…he loved her mum. "I…I don't know what to say, I've never known anyone sick or dying."

"I know, hey, let's not do this right now okay?" she asked drying her own tears. "Um, write me over the hols okay?"

"I will, and please tell her I said to feel…better I guess?"

She nodded and walked off. As low and lonely Severus had felt in his life, it was nothing like how he felt at that moment. He didn't know what to do or what to say or what to feel. He needed advice; he needed to talk to someone. He needed someone who would understand and help him through that difficult time. He needed to talk to Lucius.


	79. Lucius The Tormentor

**Chapter Seventy Nine: Lucius the Tormentor**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus sent Lucius a letter and received a two-way back saying he'd come to visit him in three days. Until then Severus had nothing to do but write Lily but he didn't know what to say to her. He passed his time working on a new spell, more of a curse, a slicing curse. He'd always liked reading stories of Muggle sword fights, how interesting would it be to create a spell that would do something similar?

--

Three days passed and Lucius arrived at Hogwarts to visit Severus. As a former student and Prefect he was welcome to join Severus in his common room. As usual, Severus was the only Slytherin to stay behind.

"So what was so urgent it could not wait Severus," the well traveled and tired looking wizard asked.

"It's, well I know you hate me to talk about her but it's about Lily. Her mum, she's…dying."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, cancer and I feel…really bad."

"I see, were you close to this Muggle for some insane reason?" Severus gave him a dirty look and didn't dignify it with an answer. "I see, well, it's most upsetting. Is she old?"

"No, she's young, like your mum was," Severus said, knowing his remark would wipe the smug look off of Lucius's normally cold face.

"I see. Well, it's a pity, will she live through the year?"

"They don't think so. I hope I get see her this summer before, she…" he trailed of. The Snivellus in him felt a tear begin to well but he didn't want Lucius to witness it.

"It's okay," Lucius said. He uncharacteristically leaned in and patted Severus on the back a few times. It made Severus feel better.

"Thanks, I know she's not my mum…but she's the closest I got, you know."

"Yes, I understand, I really do and I'm sorry."

"So, um, how's your girlfriend?" Severus asked hoping to lighten the conversation some.

"Oh she's okay, she's…well, been a tad distant lately," he said looking past Severus and into the fire place.

"Oh? She has exams coming soon and stuff, that's all probably."

"I agree, it's nothing. We are apart now and I'm traveling and…well…exams probably." Lucius sat still and had a frozen expression for a few minutes.

"I never should have…well…it was wrong of me to…"

"Sleep with her? Yeah probably," Severus interrupted.

"How did you know I slept with her?"

_SHIT!_

"Well, you were being noisy remember? I yelled through the doors to cast a silencing charm? I just assumed that was what you were doing…"

"Ah, we were that noisy?" Lucius asked unconvinced.

"Well she was," Severus said with a wicked grin. Lucius returned a similar grin in kind and then blushed.

"Yes I, slept with her and it was wrong of me, wrong of me to do so."

"Don't' be such a prude, what's done is done, right?"

"Yes but she's hardly spoken to me since! Sort of like your mudblood, you kissed her, showed her your tally-wacker and now she hardly talks to you."

"Tally-wacker Lucius? It's a fuckin' dick and yeah…I guess you're right, now she doesn't talk to me much."

"Well we have that in common. I betrayed her trust, I promised her we'd wait and then I went and broke my own rule. Perhaps she now is resentful that I pressed her to acquiesce?"

"I sort of you thought you said she wanted to do it and you were turning her down?" Severus asked.

"Well, yes I suppose but I blame myself. I made the decision to go ahead with it, I invited her over for the night and I betrayed her honor."

"Oh would you shut up with the honor crap! You love her, she loves you, and you fucked her, big deal! It's over, deal with it," Severus exclaimed.

"Why would I take sex advice from a fourteen year old Severus?"

"You wouldn't, I'm just saying, it's not the middle-ages, you are adults, you are to be married, just…just do what comes natural, that's all. If I had a girlfriend, I'd fuck her."

Lucius grinned and laughed silently to himself. He knew he was seated across from a walking hormone at that point anyway.

"I'm hungry, are you hungry Severus?"

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I'm craving some English food, fish and chips, let's go get some."

"Can we leave? I mean, can I leave?"

"Yes, I already spoke to Dumbledore, he said so long as you are back by five o'clock, so as I said, let's go," Lucius suggested, rising from the sofa near the fireplace. He put on his fine black cloak over his regal plum, violet and black robes.

Lucius Apparated Severus to Diagon Alley and headed immediately to his favorite fish and chips shop. Severus had never seen Lucius eat so quickly, nor with his hands before. Severus knew due to Narcissa's recent condition, she could not have sex for six weeks. He wondered how she intended to keep Lucius away on his brief trip home.

"So what are your plans for the week Lucius?"

"Well, spend as much time with Narcissa as possible, hand over my artifacts to…_him_ and…"

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask, why didn't you tell me Voldemort was in our House at Hogwarts?" Lucius nearly choked on his ale and actually wiped his face with the back side of his hand.

"Um, because he didn't?"

"No, he did, Professor Slughorn told me. He was a student of his and in our House."

"No, no student named Voldemort ever attended Hogwarts, I looked it up."

"Perhaps that's not his real name, is it even a wizarding name? I've not heard of it," Severus divulged.

"I…I…I don't know. I…I never thought to ask…one does not ask him questions, we just do as we are asked, see?"

"Okay, well it's neat to think he was in our House, hope he didn't play Quidditch." With that Lucius began to laugh, rather hysterically. "What?" Severus asked.

"I just can't picture him playing Quidditch, that's all. No, if he did attend, I rather doubt he played Quidditch, I'm sure he was busy doing more important things."

"Like spell invention perhaps? Slughorn said I reminded him of Voldemort and that he did not like that."

"He said that to you?"

"Well not those exact words but yes, that's what he said."

"Fine compliment coming from that blood-traitor slob mouth of his actually."

That line earned him a swift laugh from Severus.

"Actually Severus I do have good news for you, guess what I got tickets for?"

"No clue."

"Take a guess."

"No idea."

"Wild guess Severus?"

"Shit man, I don't fuckin' know okay?" Severus said, he wished to be a mind reader but was as of yet not one.

"You take the fun out of everything. I got us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup!"

"Oh."

"Oh? Come on! It's a huge event Severus. I got us great seats; there will be a large group of us attending this summer."

"Narcissa is going?" Severus asked.

"No, she'll be studying…_painting_, in France unfortunately. Absurd I know but true."

It was a good thing Severus asked so that Lucius could inform him of her plans, he did not want him knowing she'd told him herself of her painting excursion.

"Oh will she now, sounds fun. Will you visit?"

"As often as I can. She's very much looking forward to it, God, an entire year and then, we'll marry."

"Good, so where is this World Cup I'm stuck going to?"

"For a poor half-blood from no-where Britain who seems to have everything paid for and given to him, you sure are ungrateful. Perhaps my tickets would be better appreciated if I gave them to someone more deserving?"

Well he did have a point, but Severus hated Quidditch, surely Lucius knew that of him.

"It's just, you know I don't fancy the sport and…"

"I don't either. I think it's ridiculously stupid, asinine and rather boring. But it's what we do, us wizards that is. You meet all sorts of…influential people at these events, great place to mingle with like-minded people. Plus on occasion a player dies whilst playing and that does make the game much more exciting."

"It's so stupid Lucius, I mean what's the point of even playing? Why even chase after a Quaffle? The whole game is won or lost on the person who catches the Snitch, why not just have two Seekers and call it a day?" Severus mused.

"I agree," Lucius said laughing in agreement. "Plus there are so many ways to cheat; it's totally corrupt, pointless really. It's fun to play with friends of course, but it's a dumb thing regardless. So now, aren't you excited to go?"

"Sure, now that you put it like that, I can't wait!" Severus replied in sarcasm. "Where is it?"

"Brazil!"

"Oh, wow! Now I really can't wait!" he said in a meaningful tone. Severus longed to travel outside of Britain and now he finally had his chance.

"Yes, deep in the interior, far from Muggles. You'll need a magical passport. I'll send you the paperwork, your father needs to sign it and once school lets out we'll get your picture for it taken for it."

"Thanks Lucius, really, when is it?"

"The second week of August, for ten days."

"Great, I…can't wait, really, thanks so much," Severus humbly said.

"Well, let's get going, I'd like to stop at a shop to get something nice for Narcissa, perhaps some ice cream if you like, and then we'll head back to Hogwarts."

"Sounds good to me, I'm just followin' you," Severus said as the two headed out to Diagon Alley.

Lucius purchased his gift for Narcissa, a silken bathrobe and the two decided to start heading back. Overall Severus was having a good day and his mind was off Mrs. Evans and her health problems, which relieved him, until he heard a particular voice that he hated.

"Malfoy, out walking your dog I see!" James Potter said.

"Where's your bitch or did you replace my cousin with that ugly thing?" Black jibed, but unbeknownst to him, he jibed to the wrong wizard.

"How very interesting, your rhetoric is truly becoming of you Black," Lucius toyed back. Severus for one was shocked he responded so lightly.

"Suck my cock Lucius," Black said, which shocked even Severus.

"What was that spell of yours again Severus, oh yes, I remember," Lucius asked, raising his wand and not saying a word. Within seconds both Potter and Black were upside down, dangling from their ankles high above the dead-end street they were on. "Now that's much better," Lucius said with a wicked grin.

"You can't do this to us, get us down!" Potter yelled.

"I'm sorry, Potter is it? I don't take orders from you and I have no intention of letting you down this quickly, I'm having far too much fun for that, aren't you Severus?"

"I must admit, my spell does look good from this angle," Severus said, admiring his handy work.

"I'm sick of both of you, your foul language, your ganging up on people far more gifted, talented and intelligent than you, and I must say Black, if I ever hear you insult my girlfriend again," Lucius said in a very low tone. He walked to approach the two upside down teens very slowly, "I'll kill you, is that in anyway unclear?"

"You are such a liar, asshole," Black said.

"Well I'll say one thing for him Sev, he's tenacious. Now listen to me very clearly children. I do not make idle threats. Also I never lie, and I can assure you, I am no asshole," he said turning to walk back to Severus. While he was walking back he pointed his wand behind him and the two came crashing down on their heads. "Oh dear, did that hurt?" he asked, slowly turning and walking back to them. "Oh no Severus, I fear I may have injured the two boys, tisk-tisk," he said leaning down. "Dear me, you are bleeding from the forehead Potter, and you Black, such a shame, I think that will leave a mark."

"Shut up Sirius, don't say a word," Potter warned from the ground. As soon as he spoke his glasses fell from his head and landed on the ground. Somehow Lucius's shoe managed to find and break them.

"Oh dear, look what I did…oh and your friend does have a point Black. I'd not speak if I were you, here, let me help you up," he said extending his hand.

Severus stood in partial shock, partial joy. On one hand he loved watching them suffer, on the other hand, he's sick of other people having to defend him. Once the two were on their feet, Lucius started to walk away again, closer to Severus.

"Oh wait, I'm not done, I have one more bit of advice for the two of you," Lucius said turning to look at the injured boy wizards again. He pointed his wand, and said nothing at first, then he started to bark commands. "You Potter will approach your friend Black, yes, yes, very good," he said as Potter did exactly as he requested. "Now, you will give him this for me," he said as Potter made a fist and punched Sirius in the gut with all of his strength. "Very good!" Lucius said as Black fell again to the ground grabbing his sore gut. "Get up Black," Lucius said pointing his wand at Black, who ironically did exactly as he was told. "Now you Black, go punch Potter in the gut with all your might," he commanded as Black did exactly as he was told. "Very good, well done, bravo!" Lucius said with a large, evil grin on his face. "See Severus, they can see reason. Now you two, I'd leave my friend here alone if I were you from now on. I'd hate to have to repeat this lesson."

The two stood, bleeding, and hunched over, staring at Lucius as if he were Voldemort himself.

"I'm bored and I hate this street, do you wish to leave or would you like your way with them Severus?"

"No, I think you did enough, I'm good, thanks," Severus said. He didn't want to attack such easy targets, there was no fun in that.

The two Disapparated back to Hogwarts without a word until they arrived.

"Was that the '_Imperious'? _Lucius?"

"It was, did you like it?"

"I did, but it's Unforgiveable!"

"Kicking you in the gut is unforgiveable Severus, what I did was called revenge, besides, he insulted my intended."

"I know, he's an ass and they both deserved what they got."

"Do what you need to do to survive Severus, it's that simple."

He did have a point. He thanked him and went back to the solitude of the dungeons.

He sat back and relished the sight of the two of them being subjected not only to an Unforgiveable but his own curse as well. Unfortunately he doubted Lucius's warnings would hold, he was fairly certain they'd continue to bully him, he just hoped they would never use one of his own spells against him someday.


	80. The Fine and Noble House of Prince

**Chapter Eighty : The Ancient and Very Noble House of Prince**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus decided to take some advice Lucius had offered, and research the other side of his family tree. Easter hols were the perfect time for such a quest. He'd have the entire library to himself and would not be bothered by too many students or distractions. It also got his mind off of Mrs. Evans and for that he was thankful.

He knew the name Prince meant exactly what it said, Prince. Yet there was no royalty in the wizarding world. Perhaps some in his family did rule Romania as Muggles and hid their wizarding background from everyone? There was only one way to find out.

He didn't have to do much research to learn that Prince was a common name and could be spelled Prinz as well. Prinz, he learned, was a German-Jewish name. So could he be Jewish? Interesting. He read further. It was a shame he knew so little of his grandfather, Severus Prince, who married Elizabeth Filch. He didn't even know what part of Romania he came from but did know he was born in the year 1900. He did know that his father, also named Severus Prince did indeed attend Durmstrang.

He found a book which listed all students who had attended who attended Durmstrang and he found a Severus Zaharia Prince who started Durmstang in 1886. That had to be him. He apparently had an older sister, Tullia Sofia Prince who was two years his elder.

Severus worked and worked and researched and researched. He'd finally found nearly everyone and traced his origins back to 1540. And it seemed, the Princes did indeed, come from Royalty. Austrian Royalty to be exact. Unfortunately the Austrian Royalty he was sired from came in the form of an Austrian Princess who was…well, Muggle born. This meant he was not a complete pureblood on that side until the sixteen hundreds, when all grandparents were confirmed to be magical. He worked his way down from the most recent to the oldest and comprised a very detailed family tree.

His great grandfather was born in Bucharest in 1875. He attended Durmstrang where he met a Russian witch named Annika Botkina. They married and had two children, his grandfather Severus and his twin sister named Draguta. After Durmstrang Severus became a potions brewer.

His son Severus received no education and it seemed Draguta may have died in childhood since he found no more records of her existence. He also did not know why Severus Prince Jr. left Romania for Britain, the only person who may know was Argus, so he'd have to ask him when he saw him next.

Going further back, he learned about his great-great grandfather Zahoria Prince who was born in 1840, also in Bucharest but it was in a nation called Wallachia at the time. Wallachia later became a part of Romania. It seemed the bulk of the Prince's lived and died in Wallachia. Zahoria married a witch named Elisabeta Altonescu and they had only the one child, Severus. Their son, Severus's great grandfather, was properly trained at a wizarding school.

Prior to the birth of his great-great grandfather Zahoria, Bela Prince was born. He was born in Wallachia in 1820 and married an unknown witch. All that was known of her was that she was a pureblood and of Romanian decent. They had eight children but Severus could not find much on them, he also did not particularly care to search for all of them either. Nothing was said of their occupations but the occupation of his next relative was greatly documented.

Serban Prince was born in Wallachia in 1790 and was a notorious dark wizard. He and his followers did try to take over the wizarding world. They wanted to control it and kill off all of the Muggles in Wallachia and make it the world's first all-wizarding state. He was married to a witch named Codruta Florea and she was equally as determined and powerful.

The wizarding population of Wallachia at the time was about four thousand strong and they did kill off many Muggles and were nearly victorious. In the end there was a band of wizards who did not agree with Serban and Codruta and fought against them. One such wizard dueled against and defeated Serban. After he killed him he turned his wand on Codruta. He underestimated her powers as she defeated him and nearly all of his followers. With the opposition nearly crushed and her goal of a wizarding-state within reach, she remarkably fell ill with Dragon Pox and died.

She and her husband did have four children, the youngest being Bela in 1820. Their oldest was a girl named Doamna who married, to his disbelief, one Lucius Malfoy of Provence, France. '_Hey, I'm related to Malfoy!'_ he thought to himself. He'd definitely send a copy of his new family tree to Lucius. None of their other children survived but Doamna and Bela. Bela did not share in his parent's beliefs, which is probably how he survived to marry and have children of his own.

Before the "Dark-War" as it was called came Serban's parents, Sorin Prince and Stefana Caiculescu. Sorin was born in Wallachia in 1772 and was also a rather dark wizard. He as it turned out, was an assassin. He claimed to invent a killing curse that he called "_Amenintator Moarte_" which was Romanian for "Instant Death." His shot a red glow instead of a green one. However after his death it was revealed that the '_Killing Curse'_ had been around for ages and his was simply a variation of the one already in existence.

Sorin's parents were also dark; Zaronian Prince born in 1750 and his wife Catalina Florea were both potions brewers who only brewed "death potions". Most were used in suicide for people to use who were suffering from plague or other diseases but they were also often used as poison to murder people. They had just the one son, Sorin.

Before that came Dragos Prince born in the year 1700 and his wife, Luminita Dobre. Luminita was many years younger than her husband and used a love potion on Dragos when she saw him in the market place one day. Two years after they were married he caught her putting it into his soup and he murdered her using a poison-potion of his own. Before she died the couple did have one son, Zaronian.

Octavian Prince, born in 1683, was Dragos' father. His mother Tullia Stoica died in childbirth. Octavian was a well known and very well respected Healer. He'd invented many healing spells and charms as well as health-potions. He' became a Healer as a child and was even hired on by Wallachian Muggle nobility, who knew of his powers, as the royal Healer when he was only twelve. His healing was so good it worked just as well on Muggles as on wizard-folk. Because of his talents he was given large amounts of money by the Prince of Wallachia, Constantin Brâncoveanu. Unfortunately when Octavian's wife died in childbirth in the year 1700, he had a break down. He'd tried everything he could think of to heal her but nothing worked. She lived only two days after Dragos was born and died in her husband's arms.

The fact that the region's best known Healer could not heal his own wife did not bode well for him. He was dismissed by Brâncoveanu and committed suicide. Dragos was raised by Octavian's parents, Eugen Prince and Crina Draguta. Eugen was born in Wallachia in 1660 and was, like his son, a Healer. He posed as a Muggle and healed many of the people of his village. He and his wife raised their grandson together after the death of their only child.

Eugen's parents were more difficult to find. He found evidence of a Claudiu Prinz, married to an Elisabeta Stoica, who had a son named Eugen, a well known Healer but the surnames did not match. Severus put two and two together and quickly decided that Prinz and Prince were the same name. Prinz was simply a German spelling. It would be too much coincidence if they were not his relation.

He decided that Claudiu Prinz, born in Wallachia in 1640 was indeed his kin and father of Eugen. Claudiu was a metallurgist who made magical armor and coins as well. His wife Elisabeta was said to be the finest wand-maker of her time. She specialized in wands that looked as good as they worked. She often etched in names or words into the handle. There was no way however that she created Severus's wand, as his wand was far older. Still though, it was a nice touch to his stellar family tree.

Claudiu's father was Adalwine Prinz and he had a twin sister named Adaliz Prinz. Adaliz was married off to a British Wizard named Mardorin Gaunt. Adalwine was born in Wallachia in 1623. His parents, Imre Prinz and Sabine Ritter fled Germany the year prior due to the persecution, trials and subsequent murders of nearly the entire wizarding community. Adalwine worked in metallurgy and produced magical coins, magical swords and non-magical swords for Muggles's use.

The year 1600 was as far back as Severus could keep record of his pure-blood side. In 1600, Imre Prinz was born in Germany, to a witch named Mathilde, who was murdered by Muggles shortly after the birth of her son. Imre married Sabine Ritter and had two children with her. Imre worked in metallurgy and dabbled in potions. His wife Sabine was said to be the loveliest witch alive at the time and worked as a mid-wife. They took their occupations with them to Wallachia when they fled Germany. They relocated to Wallachia because Sabine's brother Freidrick had moved there after his wife was murdered by Muggles for being a witch.

In 1578 Maximilian Prinz was born in Germany. He was the last half-blood in the family until Severus nearly four hundred years later. He was very wealthy but wasted his money on Quidditch bets and women. By the time his son Imre was an adult; his family fortune had been squandered. Maximilian had no profession and married a very beautiful witch named Mathilde Fuerst. Severus thought it interesting that the name Fuerst meant "Prince" in English.

To that point Severus still had not found the correlation between the name Prince/Prinz and his ties to Royalty. He'd also found no evidence that his family was Jewish, so he was beginning to get worried that he'd never find the royalty link. He finally did. On his last day of freedom before the Hogwarts Express brought back two very pissed off wizards for certain, he found the link. The link was his Muggle-born ancestor it seemed.

In 1560, Ferdinand Prinz was born in Austria. He was named for his maternal grandfather, Ferdinand the First, who was the Holy Roman Emperor.

"What?" Severus said aloud. "I'm…related to…no way!"

'_How was this possible?'_ He'd never read anywhere that any wizards were Holy Roman Emperors. Well as it turns out, that's because, none were.

Ferdinand the First was born in Prague in 1503. He was the Archduke of Austria and the 'Infante' of Castile. In 1556 he became the Holy Roman Emperor de facto. He married Anna of Bohemia and Hungary in 1521 and they had fifteen children. Their second youngest daughter, 'Helen of Austria' was born in 1543. As it turns out, she was a witch. She was born to Muggle parents and there was no further evidence he could find that there were any other magical family members.

Since her parents did not understand her magic and thought she must be evil, they sent her off to a nunnery at a young age. While there she met a stable boy who was also a wizard, a lowly but pureblood wizard none the less. His name was Albrecht Gruber and the two had a child out of wedlock. They named him after her father Ferdinand.

She died in the nunnery at a young age and the nuns decided to keep her bastard child hidden. But the child's father Albrecht threatened to use his powers against them if they did not hand the child over to him. He also threatened to use his powers against Ferdinand the Emperor if he did not give the child, who was of his blood, money and a title. Ferdinand gave Albrecht the money but refused the title. As a result Albrecht insisted on calling his son Ferdinand Prinz, since that's what he was. Ferdinand was raised a wizard and moved to Germany with his father, who remarried a witch whose name Severus could not find.

Ferdinand married a witch named Elsa Steugurt and they had their son Maximilian in 1578. They kept the Prinz 'title' and gave him every indulgence they could afford. When they died, Maximilian inherited his fortune and the rest was history.

Severus was exhausted. He'd translated so many texts and had to read so many things in Romanian, a language he did not know. He'd spent nearly twenty hours a day researching and copying his history down. He did do some brief history on Albrecht Gruber but did not like what he found. Apparently he was a pureblood wizard but not of the greatest stock. His family lived in Germany for about one hundred years prior to his birth. Before that they came from Britain. He found evidence that Albrecht's great, great, great, great grandfather was…a goblin. And with that, he ceased researching his family history for good. He did not need to know he was related to a goblin of all things. Well that explained the black eyes at least.

--

"Ha ha, I'm a Prince!" he said to himself in the quiet of his room that night. He wanted to compose the history on a large parchment and draw images and a pretty frame. Good summer project for him. "I'm a Prince! Ahh…how the mighty have fallen indeed!" he remarked, opening his potions book for a change of subject. He decided to write his new title in his book.

"Property of the half-blood Prince," he wrote in the book. No one would have a clue who that was if they ever found the book. "I could have been the _Pureblood Prince_ if mum hadn't fucked everything up," he said realizing he was talking to himself. His family was comprised primarily of dark wizards, Healers, metal workers and nobility. It was an odd mix. Turns out he was primarily Welsh, Romanian, German and a little Russian. Oh and goblin but he was going to forget that even existed.

It was just then he noticed his long and thin fingers, his short stature, and did he have overly large feet? His eyes were the dead giveaway. He didn't want to do the math but the goblin in him was going back so far how could he have any of their traits? Must be strong genes. On the plus side he could not wait to tell Lucius they were related. He decided to tell him in person when he saw him to get his magical passport. What Severus found most interesting of all was his family crest. The Prince family crest. Sure the name was partially made up, but all Prince's came from Prince's so it was not really made up.

The crest to his amazement was Slytherin green, and silver. In the center of the crest, was…an owl. His Patronus. When he found his crest it did send a chill down his spine. It explained it all to him. It all made sense finally.

--

He was anxious to tell Lily of his findings, except the goblin part which he'd never divulge to anyone. On their second day back he saw her heading towards the Gryffindor tower, so he decided to walk her there and tell her what he'd found.

"Hey, Lily, wait up!" he said as she continued to march up the stairs. She did not look very happy.

"Hi Sev."

"Hi, hey guess what I found?"

"No clue," she said staring straight ahead and not even looking at him.

"Well I did my family tree over the break, from mum's dad's side, the Romanian side. You'll never guess what I found!"

"What?" she asked in a plain tone.

"Well, for starters, we are royalty! For real, I'm related to Ferdinand the First, he was a Holy Roman Emperor and Prince of Austria…turns out his daughter was a witch! She was Muggle-born, just like you!"

"Great, is that all Sev?" she impatiently asked.

He was hoping for a little more enthusiasm from his friend, but it seemed he'd not get any. Perhaps she was having her period and was in a bad mood.

"No…well, mostly, my family crest as it turns out is Slytherin green and silver and it has an owl on it!"

He looked but she gave no reaction.

"An owl Lily, just like my Patronus? Hello!"

"What? Look I don't give a shit Sev. My mum is dying and all you care about is your precious blood lines and some stupid owl? You are so insensitive!" she shouted. And with that she spoke the password and entered her common room.

"Um sorry?" he said before the painting closed. He wasn't expecting to get his head cut off by her. No wonder so many in his family were evil and killed people, people could be rather annoying at times. "Sheesh," he said quickly leaving her tower, for fear of running into Potter and Black. Instead he ran right into Lupin, literally.

When he slammed into Lupin, Lupin lost his balance and fell from the stairs. He showed no signs of stopping until he reached the end, six floors down. Severus without thinking grabbed his wand and shouted a slowing charm, which enabled Lupin to catch himself and stop at the bottom of the row of steps he was falling from. A crowd of students ran to help them but Severus ran quicker. Had it been Potter or Black he'd just let them fall to their deaths but this was his old buddy, so he ran to him. When he got to the bottom of the steps he realized it was not his buddy, he was a werewolf and he was lying to him. His first instinct was to walk away, like many in his family would have done. But then he saw the blood coming from Lupin's mouth, so he stopped to heal him, like many in his family would have done.

"Run and get Madam Pomfrey!" Lily's friend Mary said who was seated beside Lupin. She spoke to no one in particular but two students did run off.

Severus found Lupin's tooth near by. That he could not heal, he needed tooth re-growing potions for that. He'd also bit through his lip and was bleeding badly, that Severus could heal. He put Lupin's head on his lap, aimed his wand at the wound and muttered the incantation almost silently. He hummed it. As he hummed some students laughed and some said nothing. The ones who were laughing stopped when they noticed the wound closing up.

Lupin opened his eyes and looked right into Severus's…and smiled.

"Don't move," Severus said as he continued the incantation. It was a very difficult spell he'd read in a book about nocturnal creatures.

"Thanks," Lupin said looking up at his savior.

"You're welcome," Severus said looking down.

"What is this? Get out of here Mr. Snape, let me see him," Madam Pomfrey said leaning down next to Lupin. She shoved Severus aside and began healing him herself. Severus was offended but realized it was her job, not his to heal him.

Instead Severus left the scene and went back to his room.

--

Later that night he found Lupin in the infirmary. He was bruised some but his lip sure looked good.

"Hey, sorry about that," Severus said.

"It was an accident, you didn't mean to knock me over."

"I know, I wasn't looking really. How do you feel?"

"Fine but I couldn't help but notice when Madam Pomfrey healed my eye, it left a huge bruise, and from where you healed my lip, there is barely a mark."

"Did she give you potions to prevent scarring?"

"She did, but still, that was pretty impressive work you did on me, thanks," Lupin said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I didn't know what healing charm would work on a werewolf," Severus said, widening his eyes when he said werewolf.

"I'm no werewolf Severus," Lupin said trying to giggle.

"Oh? Well, so be it. I'll see you around," Severus said turning to leave. "Oh and by the way, that spell I cast, to heal your lip, it's not meant for humans."

"Excuse me?" Lupin asked, still smiling at the idea he could be a werewolf.

"It was a spell meant to cure gashes in nocturnal creatures…you know…werewolves. Good night," he said, noticing the smile quickly fade from Lupin's face before he turned to leave.

He'd proven it; Lupin was indeed a werewolf, but how to convince Lily?

**AN: The creast is on my Live Journal, Bamachick73 in my scrap book. It was a fluke that the Prince (Prinz) crest is in Slytherin colors, with an owl. I wrote his Patronus weeks ago with no clue that the family crest would have an owl. Isn't that just weird? Also, I read up on more surnames, Holy Roman Empire and Wallachia history today than I ever thought I would, I'm quite tired.**


	81. Rose Evans

**Chapter Eighty-One: Rose Evans**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Later that night Severus wrote Lily at two-way, apologizing for being so, what did she say? Oh, insensitive. To his surprise, she actually wrote him back a few moments later.

"_Thanks, I heard you tried to kill Remus tonight."_

_"That's a lie Lily, I ran into him, I even healed his bleeding lip, why would I heal something I tried to kill?"_

_"Something? Don't you mean someone?"_ Lily penned.

"_I guess if you wish to refer to a werewolf as a someone, then sure."_

_"Damn it Sev! I've told you, he's no werewolf! Get it out of your head will you?"_

_"Fine, I'll prove it to you someday; will that change your mind?"_

"_No! It won't! You always want to see nothing but the worst in people and I'm sick of it, good bye!"_

"_Lily? Lily?" _he wrote but she did not answer.

She was really taking her mother's illness hard. He understood. He took his mother's imprisonment hard but he did not take his frustrations out on Lily, or anyone else for that matter. Well, he probably did on Tobias a bit. Potter and Black mouthed off to him when they saw him but did not curse or hex him. Perhaps knowing that Lucius's girlfriend could show up at anytime made them reconsider hexing him. What would Severus do next year when she was gone though?

--

Severus was shocked when Lily continued to sit next to him in Potions. He also could not really talk to her much, except finally near the end of term, they had a joint potion to work on. They had to work together, which meant they had to speak, if only in a whisper.

"How's your mum?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sev."

"Sorry but I'm curious, I want to see her when summer comes, I'm still coming once a week aren't I?"

"No, I doubt it. She's sick and can't cook and clean for you Sev," she said in growing anger.

"Put…down…the…vallerian…root…now…Lily," Severus softly and slowly spoke as she was about to add a root that would not only ensure their failing grade but would nearly burn them to death in the process. "Perhaps you should let me do this one, just chop those herbs for me, finely okay?"

"Whatever," she said putting down the root and hacking into the herbs.

"I'd still like to see your mum, if that's okay with you," he said stirring the potion.

"I guess, we'll see. She may be in hospital by then, I don't know."

"Well, two-way me, the Knight Bus can drop me off at the hospital you know. Finer, chop them finer."

She stopped what she was doing and shot him a deadly glance. Disgusted she sighed and did as he told her.

"I'm going to the Quidditch World Cup in Brazil in August, should be neat to see another country, don't you think?"

"I guess, just shut up okay?"

"Listen, you don't want to talk about your mum, you don't want to talk about anything else either. Yet I see you talk and giggle with your girlfriends all the time. It's just that you don't want to talk to me, right? Is that it? Grind those, don't squeeze them."

"I don't know, I guess. You…you really piss me off Sev," she admitted and continued to squeeze instead of grind.

"What? What did I do? I said don't squeeze, grind them…what the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Piss off and grind them yourself, and it's not me, it's everyone else. You had Lucius nearly kill James and Sirius, why?"

"Oh for fuck sakes, that's what you're pissed about? What do you care about them? They insulted me and insulted his girlfriend which is why he did what he did. I did not tell him to do it; he did it on his own. And I need you to grind so I can stir, I want to get an 'O' on this Lily."

"He broke the law and cast an Unforgivable on them! Yes I know what they are, Sirius was telling me all about them and he told me you just stood, and laughed, like you were enjoying it!" she spoke in a tone higher than a whisper.

"Shh, quiet down Lily. Hey, they seemed to enjoy punching me and kicking me as hard as they could in the stomach a few weeks back, oh let me guess, they left that part of the story out!"

"What did you do to make them do that Sev?" she asked sarcastically.

"What? Nothin'! I just…showed up, appeared; I was alone so they kicked me until I was nearly passed out. Sorry if that didn't offend you as my so-called friend, but it sure offended Lucius. God, he actually defended me, to shame!" he said slamming down his stir. He walked over quickly and angrily to the cabinet to get more supplies.

When he came back Lily was grinding the herbs he wanted.

"Sorry, I didn't know that. It's just…I hear things, people say you like hurting people, you practice dark magic and your new friends in Slytherin are just a bad lot. And Lucius, don't even get me started on him!"

"What? You don't even know him! He's been very good to me, buying me things, taking me places, doing all sorts of nice things out of the goodness of his heart…"

"Goodness?" Lily interrupted. "I hear he has no heart at all, and he's certainly not good and his girlfriend isn't either. He's using you, for what I don't know…I hear he's a very bad man who does very bad things and works for a very bad wizard."

"Who tells you that shit? Potter, sorry I mean James? Black? They are jealous of him, that's all. Mince those don't chop them."

She did as she was told and seemed to soften some in the meantime.

"I think mum may like to see you," she finally said while mincing her roots.

--

Thanks to Severus they received an "O" on the assignment and he felt much better knowing she was no longer mad at him. Two weeks later they were sitting in their DADA class, most of the class dreading the arrival of their perpetually cranky Professor. Instead they got the perpetually cheerful Dumbledore, except he did not look very cheerful that day.

"Children, I'm sorry to say that Professor Peers is no longer with us. She fell down the stairs while they were changing and died last night."

Severus could not help it, he giggled silently to himself. How ironic? He'd nearly killed Lupin on the stairs a few weeks ago and what kind of a klutz to you have to be to fall down stairs and kill yourself? She was a total bitch and deserved it anyway.

"Is something funny Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore asked. He shook his head and wiped the smile off of his face. She'd made his life a living hell that year and he was glad to be rid of her. "Well since it's near end of term, I'll be taking over classes, for today though I'd just like you to study quietly. Tonight we'll meet in the Great Hall for Professor Peers's funeral and I expect you all to attend," he said staring right at Severus.

"I just had a horrible thought," Wilkes whispered leaning in closer to Severus.

"What?"

"What if she becomes a ghost and haunts us forever?"

"Fuck you!" Severus whispered back, loudly enough for most of his House Mates to hear, and giggle back. Class got out and most of the Slytherin's sighed in relief. It seemed they all hated her as much as Severus did.

"Ding dong the witch is dead!" Mulciber proudly said.

"Oh, that's from a Muggle movie you know," Camilla added.

"Is it? I'd heard people say that before and wondered where it came from," he replied.

"Sure you did," Camilla said in a mocking tone.

"Thank God, I wonder what moron they'll hire next year?" Wilkes asked his comrades.

"Some other clueless Hufflepuff probably, can't be worse than her though," Avery boasted.

"Sure they can, they can be loads worse," Wilkes reminded his gang of Slytherins.

The funeral was lame and boring so Severus did some reading. The year was nearly over and he was not looking forward to going home to his father, not at all.

Lucius told him he'd collect him on his last day and take him to get the passport. Tobias went ahead and signed off for it, and Severus had enough money to pay for it himself. Then Lucius was going to take him back to Manchester. Lucius told him he only had two days to spend with Narcissa before she would leave for France, and he did not know what he was going to do without her for so long. Narcissa would return for her sister's wedding in late June and he'd see her then. He asked Severus if he wanted to attend but he declined. He'd never been to a wedding but did not know the Lestranges and did not like Bellatrix and had no desire to go. He'd planned to spend his summer reading, making his family tree and seeing as much of Lily and Mrs. Evans as he could.

He'd finally talked to Argus about why his sister's husband fled Romania and moved to Britain. He told him he did not know much about his brother in law but he had mentioned moving to Britain to apprentice in Potions. He lived in Hogsmeade which was where he'd met Elizabeth Filch. Argus met him a few times and said he was a man of short stature, with black eyes, black hair, pale skin and a funny accent. The one thing Severus could not find were any paintings of his ancestors. He thought if he did more research and maybe contacted some of his living relatives they'd be able to send him a picture or something. He'd take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley perhaps and do more research there over the summer, not like he had much else to do.

--

As promised Lucius arrived as the Hogwarts Express was leaving for London. Severus preformed his last bit of magic for the next six weeks by shrinking books and his trunks. He met him near the Apparation point and was swept away to Diagon Alley.

He had his picture taken and was in Manchester before ten in the morning.

"I'm sorry to leave you so quickly Severus, but you understand my remaining time with Narcissa is very limited."

"I understand, it's okay. Go see your girlfriend, really I'll be fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Stop being a gentleman and go see your girlfriend, will ya? I'll be fine, I have a key to get in."

"Very well Severus, we'll keep in touch and I'll see you in August!"

"Thanks," Severus said and to his shock, Lucius reached in and gave him a very loose hug.

The first thing he did when he got home was two-way Lily to ask how her mother was and to set up a time to see her.

Lily did not respond right away.

--

"Ah, you're home, you've grown some boy," Tobias said coming home around seven at night.

"Have I?" Severus asked not rising and not looking up from his parchment. He'd gotten a large piece to compose his family tree on.

"So, don't you want to say hi to me?"

"Hi," Severus said, continuing to write the names, dates and occupations.

"For God sakes, get up boy!" Tobias said getting closer.

Severus sighed, dropped his quill and rose to greet his father. He didn't grow that year as much as he'd hoped, maybe an inch, perhaps an inch and half. With goblin in his blood, he'd never be tall and there was nothing he could do about it.

Tobias gave him a hug looser than the one Lucius gave him and then Severus returned to his seat to work on his parchment.

"What's that?" Tobias asked, lighting his cigarette.

"Family tree," Severus practically sneered while not looking his father in the eye. He did however glance some at his cigarette. The smell was not as bad as last time, he found he enjoyed it.

"I don't see me on there," Tobias said leaning over. Some of his cigarette ash fell onto the parchment. Severus quickly flipped his quill upside down and used the raven feather to wipe the ash away.

"Do you mind?" he asked his father regarding his cigarette ash.

"Sorry," he said moving his cigarette to his other hand.

"This family tree is my magical family tree, on my maternal grandfather's side. I already did my maternal grandmother's a few years back."

"I see, what about mine?"

"You? Why would I want yours? You're not magical!" Severus said finally looking his father in the eyes.

Tobias looked more offended than hurt.

"Why did you marry a woman with black eyes?" he asked.

"Because she was pregnant. I'll go make up the couch for ya," he said walking away. Typical Tobias, he was a man of few words.

--

The next day Lily finally returned his two-way. Her mum had indeed taken a turn for the worse and was in the hospital. Severus decided to take the Knight Bus the next day to visit her. He arrived to find Lily and Petunia in the hospital's waiting area, neither looking very good. Lily's eyes were red and swollen. When she saw Severus she ran to him and gave him a very strong hug.

"I'm so glad you are here," she wept onto his shoulder. He hugged his oldest and dearest friend back just as strongly.

"I'm glad to be here," he whispered into her ear.

"Come, I'll take you to her," she said taking his hand.

"Mummy does not want to see him!"

"Oh shut up Petunia, mind your own business!" Lily snapped back.

"My mummy _is_ my own business, witch!" she screeched, running off to the loo.

"Mummy?" Lily asked opening the door to her room. "Severus came to see you."

"Oh good, delightful," she said in a weakened tone.

The door opened wider and he found Mrs. Evans in a hospital gown with a pink bathrobe over it. For the first time he'd seen her in no make-up. She looked older and weaker but not terribly sick.

"Okay, well I'll let you two be for a few minutes," Lily said letting go of his hand. She closed the door behind him. Lily was hot and cold as of late. He simply did not understand her. He felt a very warm sensation of comfort whenever he and she were getting along and just being friends again. He so missed those times.

"Mrs. Evans?"

"For God sakes boy, I think you can call me Rose by now."

"Rose," Severus whispered, looking into her tired green eyes.

"Come here boy, let me have a look at you," she said trying her best to smile and look as well as she could. "You've grown some, and your hair is longer I see."

He smiled some and nodded.

"Do sit please…no, on the bed boy," she said as he went for a chair. She smiled when he sat near her. She took his hand into her own and squeezed it as tightly as she could. "My how you have changed. You talk much more sophisticated now. I'd never suspect you were from Spinner's End anymore."

"Thank you, I've been working on my accent and diction some."

"Well, your diction is greatly improved and that's a good thing. Your accent though? I don't know, I think I preferred your natural one. You no longer sound like a good boy from the north, you talk like a rich bloke from the south. You know Severus, moving away from Spinner's End can be a good thing, but you should never forget who you are and where you come from."

"I know," he said hanging his head low, hesitant to look into her sickly eyes.

"Then why do you still do it?" she asked.

He thought for a moment and tried to remember how to speak in his native accent.

"Is that better ma'am?" he asked in the thickest northern accent he could muster.

"Quite, thank you dear boy," she said with a warm smile. "You have been such a great friend to us and to Lily. If it weren't for you I'm not sure what we'd done when we discovered Lily's…oddities."

"I can imagine such a thing would be hard on Muggles, I know it was for me dad, seein' me fly through the air and all, freaked him out. He's not been the same since really."

"Yes, such a shame he did not embrace it like we did. You know, when I was a girl, I fancied myself a fairy princess. I had a magic wand and everything. I'd pretend I could do spells and fly on a magic carpet and all that nonsense…at least, I thought it to be nonsense. That is until you came along and we found out it was all true. Such a joy, such a gift Lily's magic was to us."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, if only me mum had enjoyed her own gifts more."

"Yes, it does sadden me to hear of your mum and her troubles. I do hope things with your dad are well."

"Well enough, I guess. He hates magic, but I'll be an adult soon and not have to worry about him anymore."

"Family is a good thing to have Severus, in the end, it's all you have. God knows you don't have your health!" she joked and laughed.

Severus smiled at her laughter, and squeezed her hand even tighter.

"I hope to maybe become a Healer someday, perhaps I'll find a way to cure this cancer you have."

"Is that the same as a Doctor?"

"It is. Of course Lily wants us to brew potions together, but I think I'd be a good healer."

"Severus, you must do what you want with your life, not what someone else wants with your life. It's sweet you want to brew potions with my daughter, but if you want to be a healer, then go pursue that."

"Do you think Lily would mind?"

"I think she only wants you to be happy, as do I. We've never seen you happy and we long to do so."

"Oh, well…I think that would make me happy actually. You getting better would make me happy."

"Me too," she said smiling again. "I want to see my girls grow up, have babies…I always wanted to visit Greece…life sure can be short."

"Yes," he said beginning to choke up.

"Now, now, don't cry dearest, no tears from you. I need you to be strong for my Lily. You will be all she has at Hogwarts now, her only link to home. She needs your strength, I need your strength."

"I know," he said with a single tear running down his face. "I will be strong, it's just…it's just so hard. You've been so nice to me, Rose…I…I don't know how I'll turn out without you now."

"Shh, shh," she said patting his hand. "You will be fine. You are wise and very grown up for your age. I will miss you."

With those words, he did begin to bawl. He leaned in and hugged the ailing woman. Mrs. Evans wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could.

"Shh, there, there…it's alright. Now I need you to make me a promise Severus."

"What?" he asked, still crying but pulling away to face her. He held both of her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Promise you'll always be there for Lily, and protect her and be the best and most supportive friend you can be."

"I promise," he cried.

"Promise me, so I can rest in peace, that you will look after her at Hogwarts, and keep her safe, and if she ever misses me, let her go to you for comfort, do you promise?"

"I do."

"I know it's a lot to ask of a fourteen year old. Also promise me you will do your best, study hard, and have a good life. You are so gifted and talented; Lily tells me of how smart and creative you are all the time. I want you to do well and be happy and successful; do you promise me you will be?"

"Yes, I do," he said as tears ran down his face and onto his shirt.

"I hope you two remain the best of friends, perhaps more some day, but at the very least, the best of friends, always."

"I want that also," he wept.

"Good, well honey, I'm a little tired now."

"I understand. I…I will miss you. And I can't say thank you enough for everything…"

"Shh…my pleasure Severus Snape," she said with tired eyes but a warm smile.

"I love you."

"I love you too, come here, give me a kiss," she said. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, then a longer one on her forehead.

"Please don't tell Lily that I asked you to look out for her, she thinks she's infallible."

"I won't, I promise. And I'll always be there for her, no matter what…forever."

"Good boy, very good boy. Good bye Severus."

"Bye…Rose," he said crying. He wiped his tears with his arm, smiled at her and opened the door to leave. He meant every word he'd said to her. He also knew he'd never again see her alive.


	82. Legillimens

**Chapter Eighty Two: Legilimens**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus and Lily sat in a café near the hospital together for a little while after his visit. He tried to wipe away all of his tears but he thought she probably noticed that he had been crying.

"How much longer do you think?" he asked.

"Doctor's say maybe a few months, not sure. Some days she's better than others."

"It really sucks that nothing can be done."

"I know, um…so tell me about this trip to Brazil."

Severus smiled. It wasn't that his trip to Brazil was more important than her mum's health but he wanted to get both of their minds off their troubles for a little while.

"Well it's the Quidditch World Cup, not that I give a shit but traveling to Brazil will be cool."

"Rio?"

"No, Brasilia, well not in Brasilia but near it," he corrected.

"Where is that?"

"Interior, no beach. Should be neat. He said it's in an uninhabited area and they are building the stadium now. Most people stay in tents but they are building four hotels, only one really nice one, he booked us a room there."

"Is anyone else going?" she asked sipping her milkshake.

"He said a 'bunch of us', whoever that is."

"Oh, do you have a passport?"

"Magical one, just got it yesterday."

"How do you get there?"

"Portkey, he says it's not going to be a smooth or easy ride. Someone at the Ministry needs to charm it to get us there."

"Well, sounds like fun. I wish I could go."

"I can ask him, you can probab…no, you can't leave your mum."

"No I can't, but thanks for the offer. Well Sev I should probably start to head back."

"I'll walk you back," he said taking her milkshake to the rubbish bin for her.

"What will you do until then?" she asked.

"Um, work on that family tree of mine, I want to make it look better, do it in calligraphy or something, read up on '_Legilimency'_ some, like to learn that one."

"What is it?"

"Well, kind of like mind reading but not exactly, it's hard. Not just anyone can do it, takes years of practice. It's a spell but what's the point of casting a spell each time you need to look inside someone's mind? They say a really accomplished Legilimens can do it without a wand, just do the silent incantation."

"Why would you want to read people's minds?"

"Invade is more like it. Think about it, let's say you are in a duel, well if you can interpret your opponents thoughts correctly, you'll win each time. You'll know what he's going to do before he does it. Comes in handy. Some Aurors can do it."

"Sounds like dark magic to me. I mean, nothing good can come of it, but self defense."

"No, Healers who can do it have an edge, what if the patient can't speak? Or is just a kid and can't say what's wrong? Makes diagnosis really easy."

"That's true, I never thought it about it like that. Okay your highness, I'll two-way you, I'm sure I'll see you this summer at some point."

"I hope so," he said. She leaned in to give him a hug, which he greatly enjoyed. He was sad to have to leave her and knew she was going through a difficult time. "You're okay Lily, for a commoner that is."

"Nice, thanks," she said giggling at his joke. "Bye," she said waving at him.

--

He'd decided not to tell Lucius about their relation until he saw him in August. By then he'd have the parchment done and could show him the entire family tree, leaving out the goblin part of course. He was spending his days reading on '_Legilimency'_ and its counterpart '_Occlumency'_ and working on the parchment. Tobias left him alone pretty much and let him do his own thing, so long as he cooked, cleaned, ran the errands and did the laundry. He'd hear from Lily sometimes daily, sometimes just once a week. Lucius was still sending post cards from all sorts of exotic places like Perth, Beijing, Saigon and Las Vegas. '_Las Vegas? Oh come on!'_ he thought to himself after he got that post card. Somehow Severus doubted there was a large wizarding community there.

In mid-July Severus finally got his grades from Hogwarts…all 'O's' as usual and one... 'A?' in Defense?

"What the fuck?" he yelled when he opened his report card. "That fuckin' bitch!"

"Is something wrong Severus?" Tobias asked from his station on the sofa.

"That bitch from hell fucked with my grade from beyond the grave, she gave me an 'A!'"

"Isn't an 'A' good?"

"NO! It's not fucking good! You Muggles, shit. 'A' stand for 'acceptable'. I always get all 'O's. 'O' stands for _Outstanding!_ This has ruined my straight 'O' streak and fucked up my average forever!"

"That bitch! What a cunt. Sorry Severus, but I am glad you take your school studies seriously."

"Whatever, she's dead, thank God," Severus said throwing his report card in the toilet and flushing it away.

"How'd she…"

"Fell down the stairs."

"Oh," Tobias said lighting another cigarette. Severus took a seat beside him and stared at his father's cigarette for a few seconds. He suddenly wanted one even though his last experience with one was not the greatest.

"When did you start smoking?" he asked his father. Tobias put the cigarette to his lips, inhaled slowly, then exhaled the fumes from his nostrils, very reminiscing of a dragon.

"Oh I don't know…when I was about…eight."

"Eight? Eight?" Severus yelled in shock. "Who the fuck start's smoking when they are eight?"

"I did."

"Why?" he asked his father who was blushing some but smiling at the same time.

"I was…bored."

"Oh, well I'm bored now, can I have one?"

"Sure, why not," Tobias said. He reached into his pocket, grabbed a fresh cigarette and handed it to his son. "You have done this before right?"

"Once, hated it."

"Good," Tobias said reaching for his matches. He struck one and lit the cigarette for Severus. Severus drew the smoke into his mouth, inhaled it and the exhaled it with a slight cough. He covered his mouth, put it back in, and drew the smoke again. "Oh…you weren't supposed to enjoy it."

"Isn't that the point though? To enjoy it?" he asked taking his third puff. He fought the urge to cough on the second puff but felt remarkably fine on his third.

"Well, I suppose yeah. Do wizards smoke?"

"Hmm?" Severus asked, taking another puff. "Not sure, never seen one, I know Lucius does not…although I did see cigars at his father's house so I imagine one or both smoke them at least."

"I don't like cigars, too hoity-toity," Tobias said finishing his cigarette and lighting another.

Probably to Tobias's shock, Severus finished the entire cigarette. He then went back to the dining table to work on his parchment some more.

"You know smokin' is a nasty habit boy, ya probably should not be startin' doin' it."

"I know," he agreed working on his calligraphy.

--

He finished his parchment in mid July and spent the rest of his time reading on _'Legilimency'_ and _'Occlumency.'_ He really wanted to try the spells out but couldn't of course until he returned to school.

He did his best to stay out of trouble both with his father and with Dumbledore by not practicing magic. He'd written his mother's attorney but found out she still had two more months to serve.

Two weeks before he was set to leave for Brazil he was packed and ready to go. He'd also taken to smoking a few cigarettes a week that he'd snag from his father, who either noticed and did not care, or could not count.


	83. The Grand Amazon Resort and Hotel

**Chapter Eighty Three: The Grand Amazon Resort and Hotel**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Lucius arrived at Severus's door a little late, at ten-ten in the morning. He had to shrink down some of Severus's things for him, including the family tree Severus had drawn but not mentioned. Tobias was at work so Lucius did not have to see him, which made Severus happy. Severus spoke to Lily on the phone two days prior and she told him her mum was doing even worse. Severus hoped Rose Evans would hold on for a few more weeks, as he'd hate to be a world away if she died.

"Come on, we have to be at the portkey in ten minutes," Lucius urged. He did look out of place walking around Muggle Manchester in cream colored robes, albeit casual cream robes, but robes none the less. The two wizards walked behind the building and down the alley to where they could Apparate straight to the Ministry. They had to practically run to get to the portkey on time.

"Destination?" the travel authority wizard asked.

"Brasilia, both of us," Lucius replied.

"You'll be traveling with them over there," the wizard said motioning to a small group of people who Lucius did not appear to know. "One you arrive, you are to Apparate directly to the _Quidditch World Cup Fan Field_, understand?"

"Yes," Lucius responded.

"Once there you will speak to the _Guest Services Officer_, who will be under a booth with the British flag and he will guide you from there. Passport?" Lucius passed over his well marked and worn passport for the wizard to view. "You sir?"

"Same as he," Severus responded. He handed his passport before being asked. "Thanks."

"Enjoy your trip," the wizard said as Severus and Lucius walked briskly to the group who were waiting anxiously. The portkey was…an old hat.

"Bend over and touch the hat Severus," Lucius said doing the same. Before Severus could even think he was whisked away in a twirling, high-speed, nauseating rush of air that made him dizzy and rather frightened. The others seemed at ease, most especially Lucius who traveled this way all of the time anyway. The ride was bumpy and long. Severus never took his eyes off of Lucius the entire time.

"Severus, when I say so, just let go," Lucius said. Severus understood how portkeys worked but he was still confused and a little frightened.

"On the count of three, okay?" he asked as Severus nodded. "One, two…three," he said and with that everyone let go at the same time.

Severus and two of the others landed with a bang while the others landed with a nice glide.

"Ouch!" Severus said; his first spoken word on a new continent. Lucius offered him his hand to help him rise. "Thanks."

"Are you alright?"

"Um, no!" Severus said and instantly turned to throw up, just missing Lucius's shoes.

"Yes, that can happen at first. You get used to it over time. I threw up my first time as well. I should have given you this anti-nausea I brought with me," he said reaching for it in his pocket, "but we were running so late. Are you better now?"

"Yeah," Severus shrugged, embarrassed and a little sore.

"Take this then," Lucius said, offering him a mint. "Well I see our entourage has left us, quick, let's Apparate, this way."

The two Apparated to the 'Fan Field' immediately. The field was filled with tents, witches, wizards, flying broom sticks, shop-booths and food-booths.

"Well, how do you like Brazil so far?" Lucius asked, tying his hair back, his face covered in sweat.

"Hot…and muggy," Severus said. He'd been in Brazil for only a minute and already he was drenched with sweat and finding it difficult to breathe. Lucius smiled and then laughed; removing his cloak and outer robe to expose only a long sleeved white cotton shirt and cream colored trousers.

"I mean, it's un-Godly hot here, and sticky!" Severus noted, trying to breathe in the musky and sticky air.

"Yes, it is indeed," Lucius agreed.

"It's hotter than balls Lucius," Severus whined. Lucius lost his composure and cracked up.

"It is, sunny and hot!" Lucius remarked.

"This is worse than hell," Severus said, tying his own hair back as well so he could feel the hot breeze on his drenched neck.

"Obviously you've not been to Libya Severus," Lucius said with a wicked grin.

"Well, where is this hotel, I need a shower, I may even wash my hair, it's all sticky!"

"Well I see our flag flying over there, so that's where we'll go," Lucius said pointing at the booth nearby. They waited patiently in line while brooms flew over head and people ran around wearing their favorite team's colors and symbols.

"Who are we rooting for Lucius?"

"Shh, Britain, just pretend," he whispered back.

"Next!" the Guest Services Officer said.

"Yes, Malfoy, party of two," Lucius said pulling Severus closer to him.

"Passports," the Officer said. He stamped them both, checked the names off his list and told them where to go. "Your hotel is over there," he pointed west near the jungle. "Your entrance to the Quidditch Pitch will be the 'South West' Passage, understand?"

"Yes," Lucius said.

"Don't forget, you can not enter through any other passage. Always have your tickets and passports on you at all times. You have a return portkey booked for ten days from now, at nine in the morning, and you will meet at this location. If you need to leave earlier, just come see us at this booth, someone is here twenty four hours a day.

"We also accept owls; there is an owl rental at your hotel, as well as one near the food, entertainment and souvenirs area to the northeast of the Quidditch pitch. Any questions?"

"No," Lucius gracefully said, wiping sweat from his brow with a handkerchief he had in his pocket.

"Very well, here are you interactive maps, if you lose them, it's a Galleon for a replacement, you get them at any souvenir booth, good-day!"

"Good day," Lucius replied. He took both maps and shrunk them. He placed them in his bag that he had over his shoulder and headed towards the hotel.

"There are so many tents, why don't more stay at the hotel?" Severus asked.

"Most people prefer to live in this tent-city type atmosphere. Only four hotels were constructed for this event. One luxury hotel, two moderate and one economy. I have one two-bedroom suite reserved at the 'Amazonas Grandioso Recorra e o Hotel', and it should suffice. They are said to have very fine cooling charms in each room, since your earlier observation is quite true, it's hotter than…well, hell will suffice."

"I just felt a stream of sweat go from my ass, passed my knee and down into my shoes, this is horrible," Severus complained. He hated hot, muggy and oppressive weather. He despised sweat, and he also hated the sun. Having all black eyes meant he was very sensitive to light and extreme sunshine often gave him horrible headaches. They walked a fairly long distance and Severus was tempted to just say 'screw it' and fly but he resisted the urge. The grand hotel was rather small looking. It was bright orange stucco and had a very Brazilian look to it. When they entered the large and 'cool' lobby, there were caged parrots, marble floors, a large three story waterfall, and aquariums filled with tropical fish in them. As soon as they walked in and both sighed in relief from the heat, two hostesses approached them and offered them fresh fruit smoothies, which they happily took. Severus drank his strawberry one so fast he got instant brain freeze which annoyed him further.

"What do you think?" Lucius asked, sipping his kiwi smoothie.

"I could live here," Severus said finally regaining his speech after his bout of brain freeze.

"It's rather nice, resembles one I stayed at in Rio a few months back. There should be a steak house here, not that you would benefit from that, and a seafood place, an indoor and outdoor pool. It has fewer amenities than most resorts because you are meant to just sleep here and go to the match each day."

"It's nice, I've been to a motel before, it had a bed and a TV and a loo, and no lobby really. This place is nice!" Severus said, his eyes full of wonder and amazement of what he was seeing. "Oh wow, an apothecary I can get a headache potion there."

"Well let's check in first, like you said you do need a shower and God knows I do, it'd be nice to rest some before the match tonight," Lucius said approaching the 'Guest Services' counter. "Yes, I have a reservation under Malfoy, for two."

"One moment," the witch with a very thick accent said. She opened a rather large book and searched for his name. Severus noticed his name was scratched out. "I'm sorry sir but we had to give that room away."

"What?" Lucius asked.

"We over booked and the last fifty people who reserved with us, we had to give those rooms away. I'm sorry. It says here we sent an owl last week to your address in London."

"I was in Montenegro last week!" Lucius spoke in a deadly but still low tone. "I demand a room, even if it's a smaller one."

"I'm sorry sir. We meant to build five hundred rooms but we only got four hundred and fifty rooms done in time."

"So? How is that my problem?" Lucius spoke in a slightly higher but still deadly tone.

"I'm sorry sir, there is nothing I can do."

"I demand to speak with a manager!"

"You are."

This was not good.

"Don't you know who I am?" he finally asked, reaching his breaking point.

"No, but I do know I just turned away the Minister for Magic from Botswana and I'm turning you away as well. Good day!" she said and vanished into thin air.

"Unbelievable! This is an outrage!" he roared to Severus.

"What do we do now?" Severus asked, terrified by Lucius's temper.

"Run to the moderate hotel and pray they have a room," he said, literally running out the door.

Of course that hotel had to be on the south east side of the pitch and no where near where they currently were. The Apparition point was equally as far to get to that point, so running was the only option. Lucius was a good runner it seemed. Of course he was a full grown man and Severus was a tiny runt. Lucius was tall and had long legs. Severus thought Lucius would just hex some kid, steal their broom and fly there but to his shock, he just ran the entire way. When Severus caught up, huffing and puffing, he heard Lucius, also out of breath, shouting at the hotel representative.

"I'm sorry sir, we just gave our last room away to the Minister of Magic from Botswana!"

"But I will pay five hundred Galleons for a room for the week!" Lucius offered.

"I'm sorry sir, we have no rooms, there is nothing I can do."

"I want to speak to a manger!" Lucius sneered.

"You are," she said and like the last girl, vanished without a trace.

"God damn it!" Lucius scowled. He had sweat dripping from his face and a vein throbbing right in-between his eyes. "Come, the economy hotel it is then!" he said to Severus who had no more energy to run. Naturally the economy hotel was the furthest to reach. Lucius didn't even bother to run but Severus did notice him eyeing the children's brooms as he passed. Severus knew not to speak to the irate and completely drenched wizard at that point. Severus walked past the tents and began to wonder how bad they could be. They arrived at the economy hotel which was naturally booked.

"Please, I will pay…one thousand Galleons for a room here."

"I wish I could accept that offer sir, but I have no more rooms to give. These rooms booked a year ago you see. I can put you on a waiting list, but you'd be the…twenty-second person on it."

"Two thousand!"

He was getting desperate.

"I'm sorry, as the manager; there is nothing I can do."

Poof she was gone.

"Damn it! What the…hell are we supposed to do now?" he finally asked Severus.

"Can we buy a tent?" Severus asked, fearing he may be hexed for even asking such a ludicrous question.

"No!" Lucius nearly shouted, as he stormed out of the hotel lobby. "Malfoys don't go camping. There is no washroom, just a communal thing over there," he said pointing to a very large tent that read 'Public Wash Tent.'

"Oh, well I mean at Spinner's End, that's what we had, so I'm used to it. Besides at Hogwarts we have to share a loo."

"It's not the same; firstly I shared with my House mates, like minded people and people of good upbringing. These sports matches bring out the scum of the earth to attend them. Also we had privacy drapes at Hogwarts, these I'm certain do not."

"Oh, you're probably right. I don't want to shower with people looking," Severus said remembering the last time he publicly showered in front of on lookers, it was not pretty. "But, what do we do now?"

"We…offer someone copious amounts of money for their room," Lucius said eyeing a graying man with a smaller boy approaching. "Excuse me, do you have a reservation here?"

"I do, booked it a year ago," he replied with a very thick Irish accent.

"May I ask what you paid for your accommodations?"

"Um, fifteen Galleons for the ten days, why?" the older man asked.

"I'll offer you fifty for your room…does it have a private washroom?"

"It does…fifty? Why?"

"Does it matter? I have the fifty here," he said removing the large and pristine Galleon from his pocket. "It's more than enough to purchase a fine tent and a space to pitch it, as well as souvenirs for your son here, a broom perhaps?"

"Grandpa grandpa, I want a broom! Please!" the smaller boy who appeared to be six or so said, tugging on his grandfather's robes.

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

"Just go in and tell the girl that you are giving me your room I'd imagine," Lucius said winking at the little boy and allowing the older man to walk ahead of him. He looked down at Severus and smiled a very small but calculating grin.

"O'Leary, and I'm giving my room to him," he said pointing at Lucius.

"I see sir, are you certain?" the girl asked.

"Oh yes, he paid me finely for it. Well it's all yours," he said taking the Galleon from Lucius's hand.

"Go Ireland!" Lucius happily said with a fake but warm smile. "Now then, our room?" he asked turning to face the same girl who turned him away a few minutes prior.

"Very well, you are in room one-thirty-six, ground floor, the most south-eastern wing of the motel."

"Do you have an apothecary?" Severus asked, his head throbbing.

"No, we offer no amenities and have no house-elves to lease either. There are tents near the pitch that have everything you will need, here are your keys."

Poof she was gone again.

"Lovely woman," Lucius sarcastically said turning to get his bearings. "South east…you realize we can not get any further from the passage to enter the pitch than this don't you?"

"Yes, I need to lie down," Severus said, feeling queasy from the extreme heat.

"Let's go, it's this way."

"You realize you were willing to pay two-thousand Galleons a minute ago and we got this room for only fifty," Severus said, anxious to shower finally.

"Yes Severus, like I said, scum of the earth."

--

It was a long and hot walk to their room. There were no cool hallways, no pools, no nothing but jungle, bugs and wild birds shitting on everything. They finally made it to their room. Both Lucius and Severus were drenched and exhausted. Lucius put the Muggle looking key into the door and opened it to enter their…closet.

"What is this?" Lucius asked in amazement. Severus crept by and stuck his head in the…closet. "My closet at home is larger," Lucius said in a scared tone.

"Dobby's cubby-hole is larger…and why didn't you bring him?" Severus asked.

"Because the Grand Amazon Resort had elves to lease, this is…absurd! Who could stay in such a room?"

"Well it's only a little worse than the one I stayed at in Brighton really," Severus said. "Oh wait, no, it's way worse, what the fuck is that?" he asked pointing to his immediate left.

Lucius tried to squeeze by to see what Severus was referring to. It was a room, immediately to the left of the entrance, which appeared to be the loo, but had no door. It was just…open. It had walls around it but if you walked to the main door of the motel room, you'd see it all. And what you saw would not be impressive. There was a pedestal sink with mirror, a few inches away from a toilet with no seat or lid, which was literally an inch away from a spigot coming out of the wall.

"Um, what is that Severus?"

"I think it's the 'sink-toilet-a-shower', it looks like the shower is where the toilet is, so each time you shower, you'll get the entire loo drenched! Can you transfigure a door?"

"No, transfiguration was never my thing, I didn't take N.E.W.T. level so I can't do doors and walls...can you?"

"I'm good but not that good. What do we do with the toilet paper to keep it dry?"

"I guess we don't shower or put the toilet paper on the…in God's good name what is that?" Lucius asked pointing to the bed, which hosted a life form.

"That's…a Blaberus giganteus!"

"A what?"

"Shit Lucius, it's fuckin' _Latin_ for Christ sakes. Giant Cockroach! Brazilian Giant Cockroach to be exact. They go for a fortune at shops that sell potions supplies."

"I don't want to share a room with it!" Lucius shouted angrily, reaching for his wand.

"No! Wait! They are worth ten Galleons a piece, let me collect it, don't kill it!" Severus urged, slowly approaching the large bug. "And where there's one, there's bound to be a million. Shit, I may be worth more money than you if I can capture them all," Severus said. "I don't have anywhere to stow them, we need to go buy containers."

"Oh hell no, I'm tired and wet and just dished out fifty Galleons to live with a giant cockroach!"

"Lucius, please, let me collect them and you can put them under a body bind and stasis charm until I can get containers for them. I can pay for an entire years worth of books and school if I collect enough of them, please?" he asked, as a child would begging their parents to let them keep a lost puppy. Lucius sneered at his friend, perhaps forgetting how poor Severus was.

"Fine, you cast the charms, I'm not going near them."

"Then I won't tell you there is one really close to climbing up your leg right now," Severus warned as Lucius jumped nearly ten feet in the air. Severus magically caught and detained twelve of them, two appeared to be babies. He'd get more money for bringing them back alive so he needed to procure a critter-carrier fast.

"Thanks Lucius…um is it me or is that bed really…tiny?"

"I'm not sure your cockroaches could share this bed; it appears to be a double-sized bed."

"There's no space to transfigure another one," Severus said. The room was tiny. You took three steps from the door to the room which had one bed and two end tables that stretched from wall to wall. Opposite the bed was enough space to stand…only before hitting the one wardrobe which would barely open due to the confines. Then there was the tiny but open loo and, nothing else. There was a window which looked out to the jungle, which housed more bugs and shitting birds.

"This place sucks worse than my house in Derby, and that's sayin' a lot. And I bet Dad bought it for less than fifty Galleons too. Not too late for a tent is it?"

"Yes, it is, at least we have a semi-private loo, sort of…God this is abysmal!"

"We can go to town and stay in a Muggle hotel," Severus said, knowing he may be slapped for speaking such an indignity.

"Malfoys don't stay in Muggle hotels."

"Even ones with no roaches and air conditioning?"

"Air co-whatda?"

"You are rather pathetic Lucius. Fine, we'll stay here. I can handle it," Severus said magically moving his inventory of roaches over so Lucius didn't crush them. "But I need containers."

"Fine, fine with your bloody containers, let's go," Lucius said nearly running out of the room. Severus locked the door behind him and followed the sticky and cranky wizard. He himself hated the accommodations but waiting to see how Lucius was going to handle them was worth the sacrifice.

**AN: This was the most fun chapter to write and the more I think of it, I think this was my favorite chapter in this story. What did you think?**


	84. All Wizards are Related

**Chapter Eighty Four: All Wizards are Related**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

They had to walk very far to several places before finding the appropriate critter-carriers. It was nearly three in the afternoon when the starving and cranky, not to mention stinky wizards arrived back at Hotel-Crap.

"I can't believe I have to stay here," Severus said in a mocking tone as he entered the room again, "I'm royalty after all."

"What are you going on about Severus?" Lucius asked, removing his shirt which was transparent by that point anyway. He was covered from head to tow in sweat and to Severus's shock and amazement, he smelled bad.

"Oh, um, I took your advice and explored my family tree over Easter and as it turns out, I'm royalty!"

"Oh, and to whom are you related exactly?" the wizard asked stripping down to his underwear, which shocked Severus even more. Lucius and he had shared a bed once but they'd never undressed around reach other. On the other hand where was Lucius to go to undress, Columbia?

"Oh, a Holy Roman Emperor actually," Severus said, a little uncomfortable and not sure where to look. If he didn't look at Lucius then Lucius would think he was embarrassed but if he looked at Lucius then Lucius would think he was staring. What shocked Severus even more was apparently, wizards wore Muggle underwear. "Lucius, really, where did you get your underwear?"

"I have no idea, why?" the wizard said, lying on the bed and trying to cast a cooling charm on himself.

"Oh, it's just…Muggles wear those basic white ones too, I guess I thought wizards wore something else."

"Oh, never seen a wizard in his underwear before?"

"Um, well, now that you mention, my roommates have, some of them have, they wore the same ones I think, but kids often wear Muggle clothes and undergarments."

"The truth Severus?" he asked opening his eyes to look at Severus. "We generally don't."

"Don't wear underwear?"

"Well my father does not, my grandfather did not. I found traveling as much as I have to all sorts of weird and yes hot places, cotton underwear do serve their purpose. I imagine wizards do wear them, as I imagine Dobby gets them in a wizards clothing shop. I did wear them until I became a Prefect and had my own room, and then I started up again last year. That trip to Arabia was brutal…can you imagine scraping sand from your foreskin?"

"No!" Severus said, nearly sickened at the thought and stunned Lucius said something so personal. "Wow, so wizards don't wear them, but witches do?"

"Well yes, for reasons…they do…I must say I'm rather used to them now so I think I may continue to wear them…your highness is it?"

"Oh yeah," Severus said sitting down on the bed next to the underwear clad wizard. He removed his parchment and un-shrunk it. It was nice to perform magic again. The trace would never pick up on him anyway. "I'm related to Ferdinand the First, Archduke of Austria and Holy Roman Emperor. He'd be my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather on my mother's father's side."

"How very interesting," Lucius said in a bored tone, "In the future just say the fourteenth great please."

"Oh, yeah, but she was Muggle born, his daughter, but I'm a pureblood dating back to the year sixteen hundred."

"Mmm hmm," he mumbled, not interested and still trying to cool himself with his wand.

"Okay, well I'm related to you as well," Severus said, getting annoyed that Lucius was blowing off his fine pedigree and all his hard work.

"Of course you are, we are all related," Lucius said waving his wand in front of his face, as little waves of cold air shot out the end.

"Oh?"

"What was your mum's maiden name?"

"Prince."

"Oh yes, Doamna Prince born in 1812, she married my fifth great grandfather. Her father was a very dark and notorious wizard, Serban Prince, my God you are related to him?" Severus sat for a moment and tried to think of the number.

"Yeah he was my fourth great grandfather…I think, well here he is, see?" Severus said finally showing Lucius his parchment.

"Oh how very interesting, you are related to Serban the Great and Codruta the Powerful, how impressive!" he said holding out the parchment to get a better look. Severus did not know his ancestors had such interesting titles and that Lucius would be reading about his family line whilst lying on roach laden bed in his Muggle looking underwear.

"Yeah, hey, that means you have Muggle born in your family as well, if my kin married yours…"

"Shut up, we don't speak of such things…I'm a pure-blood dating back to Roman times Severus. I said she married my fifth great grandfather but she was his second wife. My kin come from the offspring of his first wife who died in childbirth. She was pure-blood as well, _very _pure-blood. Either way, just having anyone in the family who was related to a Muggle-born even going way back is not something we discuss, openly.

"You however should not worry, true you are related to that Muggle Emperor but you were sired by the likes of Serban the Great and Codruta the Powerful, that is worth bragging about."

"I didn't know they were that well known…" Severus said being interrupted.

"That well known? Severus, you know your history don't you?" Lucius mocked.

"Yes, I'd heard of them and was shocked I was related to them. But I didn't think everyone knew them, that's all."

"Well most wizards do. Severus, there has not been a dark wizard or witch as powerful or influential as them until now, Lord Voldemort to be exact. My God, he strives to be more like them. I do believe he says he's related to them somehow, though I don't know how."

"Then he's related to me, but all wizards are related you said."

"Yes, well, look at us. We're barely related through marriage only, I'd hardly count that as related, though I will look upon you as family from now on if you like," he said patting Severus on the head. "But you are related to these great wizards and not all that far back neither."

"Yeah and I'm royalty!" Severus said smiling and pointing to his fourteenth great grandfather again.

"Oh who cares about that? He was a Muggle, no one cares, I surely don't. I'm related to Livia Drusilla, better known as Julia Augusta and you don't see me bragging."

"Really? Octavian's wife? Grandmother to Claudius? Great-grandmother to Caligula? Well I'd not be too proud of that last one actually," Severus said impressed but also knowing were Lucius got his mean streak from.

"Oh you know her, how splendid," he said in an uncaring tone. "What was wrong with Caligula? He was a perfectly competent ruler until he became insane. Anyway I'm not related to him, nor Livia _really_. See Livia's mum was the pure-blood witch who was forced to marry a Muggle so she's long since been removed from our tree. I still technically am _blood_ related to the people you did mention prior and it's no big deal."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Severus said not knowing he was seated next to a real blood relative of Caligula and Claudius…in his underwear no doubt.

"It is, this room however is not and what is that smell? I fear it may be me. Well, about the toilet arrangements, family or not I simply am not using the toilet in front of you…all the time if you know what I mean."

"You mean one of us must leave when the other shits, I understand completely. Where to go though?"

"I don't care, anywhere but in this room. How I stand now," Lucius said rising in his nearly naked state, "is as intimate as I wish to be around you. Showering won't be a problem as from the bed one can not see directly into the loo, however, the use of toilet for…certain things…"

"Shit, it's called shit Lucius and everyone does it, he who has a blood relative who married a Muggle!" Severus teased with a wink.

"Bowel movements must be done alone, I simply won't have it any other way," the prudish wizard insisted.

"I agree with that rule, it's a good rule…hey! You are related to a Roman Emperor and I'm related to a Holy Roman Emperor…pretty neat huh?"

"Not as much as you are related to Serban the Great and Codruta the Powerful and as a result, are related to the Dark Lord. Now I'm going to shower, are you staying put on the bed?"

"Yes, I'll stay here and unpack some. Don't worry, I won't look into the loo, I have no desire to see Caligula's fortieth grand-son or whatever naked!"

"Very well, good thing I thought to bring toiletries with potions, as I wouldn't use the ones provided here, if they were provided," he said heading to the loo with his bag. A moment later the dry toilet paper was thrown out of the loo and landed right on Severus's family tree.

--

'Lucius the Prude' managed to shower and dress himself without ever being seen by 'Severus the Well-Born.' When he came out of the loo he was wearing similar but clean clothing, his hair tied back again and was smelling of mint.

"My turn, can I borrow some of your bath potions? I didn't bring any…all I have is Muggle bar soap at home."

"Of course, we'll buy you some when you get out, I'm starving aren't you?"

"Yes, famished actually, I may eat one of those roaches."

"I'm going to forget you said that Severus," Lucius said studying the family tree further.

'_I'm going to forget about the sand under the foreskin remark, eww!'_ he thought to himself. Lucius did a good job of drying the entire washroom floor and did leave his potions behind, along with shampoo for Severus to use.

As Severus stripped naked he suddenly became nervous and fearful that Lucius may walk by and see him. He knew Lucius had no desire to gaze upon the naked body of a fourteen year old boy (of course his Roman ancestors definitely did!) but what if he walked by on accident or had to leave the room, meaning he'd have to walk right by the open loo?

Severus ran the shower which was too hot for his liking but ran as cool as he could get it and decided to just finish as quickly as possible. He didn't even pay attention to the fact he was wetting his face and head, and quickly poured the shampoo potion onto his scalp and rubbed it in quickly. He'd never washed his own hair before and did not know what to do, so he tried to just repeat what Lily had done the year prior.

"Lily," he quietly said aloud. His thoughts instantly shifted to Lily, to her sick mum, to Lily washing his hair, to the kiss, to her naked breasts…and that was all it took for an instant hard-on.

'_Oh great, just what I need, for Lucius to walk by and see that!' _he fearfully thought, turning to face the wall just in case. He hurried and washed up as fast as possible and his boner did die down some. He turned off the water and grabbed the only clean towel in the loo and…realized he'd not brought his change of clothes in with him. That meant he had to walk out to the bedroom, which granted was only four steps away, in his towel and get his clothes.

He should not be embarrassed, it's not like he was naked. He had a towel wrapped around his waist after all. What was the big deal? Besides his dad walked around in his similar looking tight white underwear all the time, so who cares about a towel? Lucius would not look at him and really wouldn't even notice if he did walk out naked. Which, he was not. So it was not a big deal. He took the four careful steps and was in the bedroom, searching for clean clothes.

"Good God Severus! I had no idea you were that tiny!" Lucius said dropping the parchment to stare at the younger boy.

"What?" Severus thought, praying to God what was left of his boner, which he thought had vanished, was not peeking out of his towel.

"You, you are so…scrawny! Does your father feed you?"

Severus looked straight down to find that none of his nether regions were anywhere in sight, thank God, and he saw nothing but hairy legs and very large feet. '_I really am part Goblin, look at those things!' _

"No I feed me, why?"

"For God's sakes," he said rising from the bed and taking the two steps forward to face Severus, "your ribs are showing! And look at your arms," he said grabbing Severus's left arm and holding it up in the air, "I can wrap my hand around your bicep…do you even have a bicep?"

"I'm fourteen!"

"I know that. I was fourteen not too long ago and my pelvic bones did not protrude out like that! And look at those skinny legs, how do they hold you up?" Walking out of the loo mostly naked turned out to be a very bad idea after all it seemed. So much for Lucius not noticing.

"Are you done teasing me?" Severus said embarrassed and annoyed.

"I'm not teasing it's just…you are very underweight. Don't you eat?"

"Sometimes…sometimes I forget."

"How do you sometimes forget Severus, doesn't your stomach make noises when it's needing food?" Lucius asked crossing his arms at Severus.

"All the time, I ignore it…I'm busy at school you know…I eat dinner…mostly," he said as his stomach let out a very loud and rather ironic roar.

"You are eating three meals a day from now on Severus if I have to Apparate to Hogwarts daily to force feed you myself. And enough of this vegetarian crap! You need real food and a lot of it," he said staring at Severus's tiny body as if he were some diseased Muggle.

"Can I get to my clothes now so we can go eat?"

"Yes," Lucius said removing the shrunken trunk and enlarging it for him. He had to place it on the bed with his own, there was no where else to store it.

"Where are we eating? What should I wear?" Severus asked going through his mostly empty trunk.

"A nice place but casual attire is fine, most of the children here at the World Cup will be dressed in causal Muggle clothing, just wear what you want."

He found his only good pair of jeans, his nasty clean but old underwear and a black t-shirt. He headed to the loo and changed into his clothes in under a minute flat. His hair was wet and he still owned no hair brush. He did what he could magically but it still looked rather bad. He came out and rummaged for some socks. He looked down and noticed Lucius's shoes and they appeared to be almost the same size at his.

"Lucius, what size shoe do you wear?"

"Ten," Lucius said, still studying Severus's family tree.

"Shit, so do I…that's weird isn't it?"

"Hmm?" he asked, clearly not listening.

"Do I have large feet?" Severus asked walking closer to Lucius, which meant he took two steps. Lucius looked down, raised one brow, and nodded slightly.

"You'll grow into them."

"What if they keep growing as I grow though?" Severus asked putting his socks and trainers on.

"Hmm?" he asked again, sounding not interested in the topic of conversation.

"My feet are fuckin' huge Lucius and I'm short and you're tall and we have the same shoe size? Do I…do I look like a goblin to you?"

"No, you look more like a hobbit, come now, I'm starving," Lucius said crawling across the bed to leave the tiny room.

--

It was a long walk to wherever they were going and even though it was nearly six o'clock, it was hotter and muggier than earlier even.

"You will eat all of you dinner and pudding tonight but we're eating at a Brazilian restaurant so just order anything you want and eat all of it, do you hear me Severus?"

"Yes, where are we going?"

"It's a good place, it's one of the tent-restaurants, we'll meet some people there."

"Who?"

"Just people, people that you should get to know better and don't mention our hotel or the roaches!" Lucius quipped.

"Fine _sandy-cock_ I won't!"

"Sandy what…?" Lucius asked before giggling slightly.

"Shame Narcissa wasn't with you in Arabia, she'd help pry the sand from your foreskin for you," Severus teased, knowing his Victorian friend hated to talk of such things, especially in regards to what he considered his equally Victorian girlfriend to be. Lucius, who seemed more laid back smiled some, and shook his head. "She'd do it if you asked…de-sand you I mean."

"Stop it!" Lucius said, in a non-serious and joking tone.

"If she loved you, she'd never let you walk around with such discomfort, that's all I mean." Lucius smiled more, shook his head more and then clunked Severus on top of his still wet head. "Hope you didn't get sand mites…"

"Enough!" Lucius said laughing. He grabbed a hold of Severus's head, locked it in his arms and shook the smaller wizard in an attempt to shake the dirty-mind out of him no doubt. He shook him until he himself started to laugh before releasing Severus who was surprised at the physical affection but unharmed by it.

"You grab me in a head-lock again, I'll hex ya!" Severus warned in a joking tone.

"I'd love to see you try…Frodo!"

"You asked for it!" Severus said, grabbing his wand and hurling a very mild but well intended stinging charm straight for Lucius's upper thigh.

"Ouch! You little…" Lucius said rubbing his thigh with one hand and grabbing his fine wand with the other…and threw a jelly-legs jinx at Severus causing him to fall flat on his face. Lucius stood and laughed for a few moments before reversing the jinx and helping Severus up. Severus rose, dusted off and stared up into the sky.

"Look at all those brooms flyin' over head, I've never seen so many wizards," Severus said looking up in bewilderment.

"Would you like me to purchase you one? A broom of your own?" Lucius offered.

"No! God no, I hate flyin' on them things, besides I look stupid on a broom."

"Suit yourself, though I must admit, it's a rather juvenile thing to do, fly around on a broom I mean," Lucius confessed. Severus certainly could not picture Lucius on a broom, despite knowing he owned three of them.

"You just threw a jelly-legs jinx at me, talk about juvenile!"

"Would you prefer something more severe next time, _crucio_ perhaps?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"No, thanks. I'm good for now."

"Good! I'm glad we got that behind us now. We're almost there, it's called the 'Pátio Brasileiro' and is located near the food tents, supposed to be a very elegant tent."

"Is there such a thing?" Severus mocked.

"I think I…yes, over there," Lucius pointed to indeed the finest tent among the not so fine tents. "We eat, then we go to the first match, Britain versus Argentina, you did bring your tickets?"

"Yes and my passport, I listened to the man when we arrived."

"Good, well then, after you Mr. Snape," Lucius said bowing slightly to Severus as he entered the tent.

From the inside no one would ever know it was a tent. The walls of the tent were a deep mustard color with many blue, maroon and gold tapestries. There were rather tall palm trees inside the tent which housed at least one hundred finely dressed tables. The restaurant was also packed with people. And Severus even recognized some of them. And he didn't like them.

"Shit, Potter is here with his family," Severus said to Lucius. "Do we have to eat here?"

"Yes, we have an entire party waiting for us, he won't bother us."

"Oh shit, Black's here too, with his parents, Lucius this sucks."

"Stop it! No one will bother you, I swear to God I'll hit them with a curse so bad their grandchildren will feel it if they even look at you funny…Rodolphus! Hello!" Lucius said, changing his tone greatly as a very tall, thin, dark haired man with a goat-tee approached. His robes were handsome and very expensive looking. He wore dark forest green with deep purple accents. His hair was shoulder length and had some curl to it. He looked rather dark and mysterious. The dark haired wizard who stood about two inches taller than Lucius gave Lucius a loose hug and one kiss on each cheek.

"Good to see you again," he said with his hands on Lucius's shoulders.

"Rodolphus, this is my friend Severus Snape, Severus, Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Hello," Severus said looking up at the very tall wizard. He looked down on Severus, made a little bit of a face and then wore a smile faker than any one Lucius could muster.

"Severus…Snape?" he asked. "Good to meet you, Lucius come, we're all here," he said leading the way.

"He's married to Bellatrix, Narcissa's sister," Lucius whispered into Severus's ear.

"Oh God is she here?…Hello Bella," Severus said not looking the stunning but mean witch in the eye.

"Ah, slummin' it again I see Lucy," she said not bothering to rise from her seat at the large round table.

"Always the charmer Bella, I simply can't wait to be related to you," Lucius said sarcastically.

"Oy, my sissy has not yet said yes, has she?" she asked in her best little girl voice. "No, I didn't think so…I mean I don't see her here with you do I? No, I didn't think so," she said and then smiled; her deep red lipstick accenting her pale skin and rosy cheeks.

"Severus, this is Rodolphus's younger brother, Rabastan. He finished Hogwarts the year before you began and he was Head Boy. I believe you know Christopher Goyle and Grey Crabbe," Lucius introduced as the two older boys nodded at Severus.

"Over there, that black haired chap is Walden Macnair and his wife Breenia, and over there looking solemn as ever is Augustus Rookwood." Lucius introduced.

Rodolphus looked very much like his brother but looked a little smaller. Goyle and Crabbe always had clueless looks on their faces. Macnair looked harsh and rather unfriendly, as did Rookwood who was eying Severus oddly. Severus took the seat next to Lucius and Crabbe and mostly sat back and listened.

"So Lucius, where are you staying?" Macnair asked.

"Amazonas Grandioso Recorra e o Hotel of course," Lucius lied. He gave Severus a cautious glance.

"You cunt…we were sent away from there, over booked or some nonsense," Rodolphus complained as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Oh really? How horrific, where are you staying then?" Lucius asked.

"Paraíso Brasileiro, it's horrible. It does not even have a masseuse," Bellatrix said with a scowl and then made a face as if she wanted to gag.

"Ah," Lucius said raising one brow, "so sorry to hear that, how ghastly indeed."

"Can I please just order the fish?" Severus whispered to Lucius, leaning in so no one else could hear him.

"Yes, yes," Lucius whispered back.

"What did you say there, half-blood, speak up so we can all hear," Bellatrix taunted before ordering her steak, rare. A few at the table laughed and Rookwood looked deeply offended. Not that what she said was insulting, but that he was insulted by sitting near a half-blood.

"Now Bella, do hold your tongue, you are talking to the ancestor of Serban the Great and Codruta the Powerful here, he may place a very nasty and potentially fatal hex on you if you insult him again," Lucius said with a calculating grin.

"Really? Is that true?" she asked looking Severus in his black eyes for the fist time that night.

"Yes, he was my fourth great grandfather."

"I see the resemblance," Rodolphus said to Severus's shock. Did he know what Serban looked like?

"Extraordinary," Rookwood said, looking less insulted.

"Fascinating," Macnair boasted. It appeared no one seemed to mind his lowly Half-blood status anymore.

"Who's Serban the Great?" Crabbe asked. Well, maybe not everyone was impressed.

"Severus, it seems my cousin is waving at you," Bellatrix announced. Severus was surprised she used his proper name.

When Severus turned Regulus Black was waving at him from across the room. Sirius was next to him rolling his eyes naturally. Severus gave him a quick grin and turned back to order his meal. Most of the talk at dinner was about Quidditch of course, Lucius's job, and a very long explanation to Crabbe as to who Serban the Great was.

"You could probably tell him better than me," Rabastan said to Severus who was trying to swallow his fish in garlic sauce whole, since he couldn't remember ever being so hungry as he was that night.

"Um, no, you can tell him, I…like to hear other people's perspectives," Severus said as Lucius smiled at him. He was off the hook, since all he knew was what he'd read in a History of Wallachian Magic book, which was not too much. Severus was as anxious as Crabbe to hear the story, of Serban the Great and Codruta the Powerful.

**AN: American readers, according to my research size 11 men's shoes in America are called size 10 in England.**


	85. The Tale of Serban & Codruta

**Chapter Eighty Five: The Tale of Serban the Great & Codruta the Powerful**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Rabastan finished his meal, drank his wine and then began to tell the story for all at their table to hear.

"Well Serban Prince was born in Wallachia on October thirty first, seventeen ninety. Now his father Sorin Prince was a very well known, well he was well known in the dark world...assassin. He altered the ancient killing curse so it flashed a red glow instead of a green glow. Of course he went and told people he invented the killing curse which naturally was not true.

"Serban's mother Stefana died giving birth to him. It was a little ironic since she was a mid-wife and came from a family of Healers. More ironic is that someone who brought life into the world married a man who took life from the world," Rabastan said which garnered some giggles from his. "Serban was apparently a very gifted wizard from an early age. He did attend Durmstrang and was one of the finest students they ever had. While there he met a woman, also from his home nation of Wallachia. She was four years his senior and probably more powerful than he and her name was Codruta.

"Now he actually learned a lot from her. She came from a very long line of dark wizards. She could trace her ancestry back to ancient times. Her kin many years before her came from the near east and as you all know they were very well known for their level of magic and their power.

"She was a black haired beauty with crisp green eyes and learned most of her magic before she even began school by her mother, Ainkia Haulkidi. Ainkia was a very powerful witch who was born in Crete and was a very gifted potions brewer and inventor of potions.

"Ainkia was said to be the person who invented the Draught of Living Death. Now she moved to Wallachia and married a man named Bela Florea. Her only child, Codruta inherited her mother's passion for potions and her father, Bela Florea was skilled at curse invention, something else she inherited.

"After leaving Durmstrang, Codruta was the one who wielded her power to get as many followers as possible to help her take over the wizarding world in Wallachia. She felt that there were too many Muggles in Wallachia and did not agree with their culture, their politics or their religion. She felt wizarding kind was far more powerful and should have their own state or nation. This was not the first time someone attempted such a thing but she was the first to succeed.

"Serban finished his schooling and returned home to Wallachia and quickly joined in her cause. At first he worked for her by influencing other wizards to join their cause and in the slaughter of as many Muggles possible. But Serban was different from other wizards. He was fiercely strong and had a great presence of mind. He had a…magnetic personality sort of speak…" Rabastan said with an evil giggle, taking a sip of his wine. "He invented some great spells to woo more followers and terrify and kill his opposition. His best known was the lightning-spell," Rabastan quipped as Severus quickly looked up and over at Lucius, who glanced his way. That was the same spell Severus cast on Porvoi that nearly got him expelled and all of his House Mates killed.

"Severus is fond of that one, aren't you Sev, he cast it on one of our less likable House mates a few years back," Lucius volunteered.

"Really now? Quite the ballsy one aren't you it seems?" Bella said, rubbing her index finger across her painted bottom lip.

"That was one of Serban's better known self-created spells. He invented many gas charms, fire charms, boil curses…well too many to mention but we all know of most of them," Rabastan continued. "Codruta seemed rather impressed by his powers and his public relations skills. He was said to be very well liked and admired. He was a great speaker and was very convincing.

"Codruta decided that alone she was powerful but if she combined her forces with Serban, they'd be unstoppable. So they married and by joining forces they did indeed woo even more followers. The first great Dark War began in the winter of eighteen-ten and lasted for eleven years. They managed to get a force of three thousand wizards and witches to fight for them. That was about seventy-five percent of the wizarding population of Wallachia on their side.

"The war raged on until eighteen twenty-one when Serban was defeated by Mihnea Bathory, who was later poisoned by Codruta for killing her husband. After Serban's death their movement did not cease but some of their followers did leave the fight and fled Wallachia all together. I believe it was a Goyle who was one of the first to leave and relocate to Britain if I'm not mistaken," Rabastan said as all eyes turned to Goyle, who held his head low. "Well Codruta raged on and with the followers she had left she continued the fight and crushed the opposition. She used the '_Imperius'_ to have the opposition turn on their own people, brilliant really. Indeed Codruta Prince strived to have her own Principality and she herself would sit on a throne. She wanted to be the Queen of the new all wizarding state and give titles to her children.

"Her oldest daughter, Doamna was arranged to marry a much older Lucius Malfoy. She was sent off to France when she was only twelve to marry. The next daughter Sabina died when she was two years of age. The next child, another girl named Gradea was kidnapped by the opposition when she was six years old. They used her as a bargaining tool, promising to give her back unharmed if Codruta stopped her war.

"But Codruta was wise and powerful and was not about to bow to the opposition. She sent one of her most loyal followers, Argustinian Black, to steal the child back and murder her in front of her captors. Argustinian used an overdose of Draught of Living Death on the child so her death would be fast and painless," Rabastan told, as Bellatrix smiled and saluted her glass at the audience at her table. "Martyring her was wise. What is little known of this Dark War and what is written out of most historical texts is the fact that Codruta the Powerful _did_ win. Wallachia was defeated and she did indeed create the world's first and to date, last wizarding state.

"She renamed it Serbania after her dead husband and named the capitol city Belgradea. She named it after her only living son and then infant, Bela and her daughter who she painted as a martyr, Gradea. Codruta the Powerful ruled her world which had a wizarding population of two-thousand or so for the next six years with little opposition.

"Her lands were small, comprising only a very small portion of the former Wallachia from where it came from but the Muggles who survived and lived in what was left of Wallachia did nothing to stop her. There were some of course from other nations who tried to fight her but with no success. Also many of the world's wizards and witches relocated to Serbania to live in the wizarding state.

"Codruta had very strict immigration laws however. One had to be pure-blood for the last ten generations in order to move there, once there you had to swear an Unbreakable Vow to follow Codruta and her subsequent successors for life, and everyone had the duty of killing on site any Muggle who dared enter their borders.

"Many from the Russian and other eastern European nations did relocate to Serbania. Once there they were a very private community. They had no trade, so no import or export and they were land-locked as well. Codruta was very weary of outside influences and wanted complete tyrannical control of her people.

"She became, some say, mad and even brought back the body of her dead husband in the form of an Inferi to sit beside her on the thrown and do her bidding. She had a family crest created which was imperial purple and silver in color and she used an Eagle Owl as her representative animal. This came to no shock as both Codruta and Serban were animagi and their animagi were both owls. Their crest was similar to the crest of the German Prinz families, from whom Serban was sired from.

"She had a brilliant crown made of gold adorned with garnets, rubies, and sapphires that she wore until the day she died. Only seven years after the founding of Serbania Codruta became ill with Dragon Pox. Since the nation was so enclosed and did not allow for people to just come and go, disease did spread quickly through the tiny nation. Over one third of all of the inhabitants of Serbania perished including Codruta. She died with her crown atop her head and her majestic wand on her hand..

"The Serbanian survivors paid her homage at a public funeral held in her palace. She was wearing her finest imperial purple robes and was propped up magically in her thrown. Documented accounts said she looked as if she were sleeping with her crown on her head and her wand in her hand. Her dead husband Serban, who's Inferi died with her, sat next to her in a similar pose. After the funeral both of their bodies were burned per her instruction, along with their wands, crowns and the thrones. The only artifact she did not want burned was her royal ring. She had a ring made of gold with a rather large oval shaped garnet surrounded by onyx crafted for her upon her ascension to the throne.

"It was a magical ring that would make the wearer of which wise and protected from other wizards who wished to do them harm. Only the _true_ offspring of her could wear the ring. If anyone other than her true bloodline tried to put it on, their finger would burn and scar immediately. It was her only heirloom gift to her son. She left instruction for him to have his own crown and throne constructed once he took over as King.

"After she and her husband were cremated the ashes were spread in the town-square of Serbania and it was hoped that their only surviving son, Bela, would take over as King and continue to lead the world's only wizarding state. Bela was still a child however and was cared for by his paternal grandfather Sorin, who was old and sickly as well. Many threats were made to young Bela in his brief tenure as King. Sorin wanted to see his family name live on, so in the middle of the night, he got on his broom with young Bela and fled from Serbania. He relocated to Muggle Wallachia where he and his grandson lived on for the rest of their lives as Muggles.

"Bela did marry a witch and have eight children but Sorin made sure to keep their names and whereabouts private for fear of their assassinations. As a result nothing is known about the last King of Sebania, other than he did survive and sired eight children. Little is known after that, perhaps you could tell us more Severus?" Rabastan asked as suddenly everyone at the table was anxious to hear the long lost prodigal Prince speak.

"Well, Bela did live and one of his sons was named Zahoria, though I don't know his profession or anything about him. Zahoria married a witch named Elisabeta and had two children, twins, Severus and Draguta. That Severus did attend Durmstrang and later worked as a potions' brewer. His son was my grandfather, Severus Prince who left Romania and moved to Britain. He too was a potion's brewer. That's pretty much all there is."

There was silence at the table, along with some smiles mostly from Lucius and Rookwood.

"Long live the King!" Lucius said raising his glass to Severus… "Long live the King!" the rest said charging their glasses as well, before finally Bellatrix broke the seriousness of the moment by laughing.

"Oh my, we're late for the match!" Rodolphus said rising from his seat. "So nice to have finally met someone from that line, I'd thought you all had been killed off, or worse, married Muggles or something," Rodolphus said to Severus. Severus was not about to tell him he was right, he smiled and thanked him instead.

"You said you have a picture?" Severus asked.

"No, I saw one once when I was traveling in Serbia and I was having dinner at someone's house, God what was his name? He was an Alchemist, anyway, he had a painting and told me it was of Serban the Great, he also had one of Codruta the Powerful in his home."

"Oh, I see," Severus said, desperately wishing he could see the pictures himself.

"Come on Severus the Great and Powerful, we must find the North West Passage and get to our seats," Lucius said with a mock bow and very silly smile on his face.

"I do hope my seats are good and as far away from serfs and peasants as possible!" Severus joked, following the crowd to the first game of the Quidditch World Cup.

**AN: My husband says this is the worst thing I've ever written and 'any readers I have will stop reading' after this chapter. I don't know, I guess you can tell me. He hated it so much he refused to read any of my other chapters until about a week later when he calmed down. LOL.  
**

**Oh I also know that Serbia and Belgrade were around long before this "tale" so the real history obviously is not the same as this, but it sounded good so I used it.  
**


	86. He Always Wanted A Little Brother

**Chapter Eighty Six: He Always Wanted a Little Brother**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Even his highness Severus could admit that he enjoyed the first match of the Quidditch World Cup. They had excellent seats, despite him having to sit near Bellatrix. There was so much excitement in the air you would have to be dead not to feel it. It also helped that Britain won the match as well. Their team came out to the sounds of the British national anthem and very large magical royal guards, tall black hat and all, marched out before the team (after all several members of the royal family were wizards).

They returned to their room around one in the morning and were too energized to sleep. Firstly Severus checked up on his roaches who were thankfully alive and seemed rather content in their carriers. Lucius felt the need to take another shower due to the abnormally high temperatures.

Severus sat back on the bed and thought about the story Rabastan told. The others seemed to all know it as no one contradicted him. Lucius came out wearing his stellar underwear again and plopped down in the bed next to fully dressed Severus.

"So you knew all this time, that my family really,_ really_ were royalty by their own right…a King and Queen to be exact and you never thought to tell me?" Severus asked.

"I was rather astonished you did not know but then I remembered your mother who ruined it all by marrying a Muggle either didn't know or didn't tell you. I thought you'd find out somehow."

"But, none of the history books mention that part."

"Precisely, and I bet if you asked anyone in Gryffindor or the other Houses they would not know that Codruta did indeed win and form an all wizarding state. History is written by the victors and the victors did write it out of history, integrated with Muggles and that part of Wallachia I believe is called Serbia to this day."

"Amazing, it still bears his name, as does the capitol and no one even knows," Severus remarked. "Of course Serbia and Belgrade have been around forever, Constantine the Great was from there."

"Who? Oh what do I care if some Muggle was from there, besides, the town had a different name back then. Well, how was your dinner tonight?"

"Oh it was good, I enjoyed it."

"The company?" Lucius asked.

"Oh um, Rabastan seems really smart and well liked. I liked everyone, 'cept that Rookwood fella, he kept looking at me funny."

"Ah yes, Augustus is not fond of…outsiders to our group, that's all. I'm sure they were all quite taken with you."

"Are we to dine with them daily?" Severus asked, heading to the loo to change into his pajama bottoms.

"No, not every meal but I'm sure we'll see more of them. Besides they do sit with us for the matches…and are a good bunch of people to know in the end. Of course Crabbe and Goyle are a tad…thick." Severus came back shirtless with only his black pajama bottoms on and walked over to his side of the bed.

"Don't tease me anymore, it's too hot to wear a shirt…I thought it was winter down here."

"It is…we're pretty far interior, closer to the Amazon than to Brasilia itself," the world traveler informed as Severus got onto the bed, with no desire to use the sheets or blanket. "And I won't tease, I just simply worry that you are not feeding yourself enough and good God, your back is still so…melted." Severus completely forgot to be self conscious about his back. Lucius had seen it before of course but must have forgotten just how bad it looked. "Does it still hurt? You never complain."

"No, it's numb mostly, let's not talk about it." Lucius smiled some and honored the younger wizard's request. "So what do we do tomorrow?" Severus asked, holding up his interactive magical map of the grounds.

"We will eat here," Lucius pointed to the 'English Grub' tent, "for breakfast whenever we decide to wake that is, and then we really have nothing much until the next day when we play Poland. Of course we can go see Mexico versus Afghanistan tomorrow if you like."

"Maybe, who would we root for?"

"Afghanistan has one of the best teams in the league and my Galleons are on them to win the whole thing. I know it's probably wrong to not bet on your own country but our team is simply not as strong as theirs or Bulgaria's either. We may come in third."

"Oh, okay. So we can sleep in…in this shit-hole motel room that is. Why not just go offer countless Galleons to someone at Bellatrix's hotel?"

"Well anyone staying there would not swap rooms with me for all the Galleons in Britain I'm afraid and besides, it kills her to think I'm staying at the Grand Amazon, may as well let her continue to think so."

"Yeah, no way she'll find out?" Severus asked, since surely she'd speak to Narcissa about it at some point.

"I imagine Narcissa will tell her some time."

"Oh she'll lie for you?" Severus naively asked.

"Hmm? I intend on telling her I'm at the Grand as well, she'd be appalled to find me here."

"No, no, no Lucius you have it all wrong. No, girls are impressed by shit like this."

"In what world?" Lucius asked with a raised brow.

"In their fucked up little insane world. I think she'd love knowing how you braved the bugs and the unseasonably warm weather and persevered through it all, show her how tough you are, that you can handle any situation."

"Oh, intriguing, I never would have thought of that. Tell me again why I'm taking love advice by a skinny fourteen year old who kissed one girl and has barely spoken to her since?"

"I've kissed more than…oh, yeah, just her, you're right."

"Who else did you kiss?" Lucius asked.

_SHIT!_

Severus almost forgot that Narcissa was his girlfriend and telling her of their forbidden kiss would be…well…forbidden.

"Camilla Diggory, it was nothing, but she still speaks to me," he lied.

"Oh, I see, fine girl she is. You should pursue that."

"Yeah, so tell me Lucius," Severus said trying to change the subject, "ever wish you had siblings?"

"Oh yes, I would have loved a brother, I begged mummy for one but at the time I did not realize how sick she was."

"Oh, so you wanted a younger brother then?"

"Well," Lucius said resting his arm behind his head some and turning it to face Severus. "Older would have been nice too but I always wanted a younger one. Fine little chap who would follow me around and want to learn things from me and such. Someone excited to see me. I'd loved someone to play with when I was younger. It was usually just me and my toys. Thankfully most were enchanted to talk or I'd talked to myself all the time. How about you?"

"Nope, I never wanted a brother or sister. There was barely enough food for me let alone having to share with someone else. I was always good at keeping myself entertained and I like being alone. I think an annoying brother or sister tugging at me all the time wanting me to play with them would anger me to the point of hexing them all the time probably." Lucius laughed some and then turned his head to stare at the ceiling.

"Remind me to purchase some shorts tomorrow will you? I was not prepared for it to be this warm here," Lucius said still admiring the cracks in the ceiling. "Well, I was told when I was very little that I'd probably be an only child. There was apparently a curse put on our family a few years back."

"Curse?" Severus asked most intrigued. "What kind of curse?"

"Oh supposedly a witch was in love with my great, great, great, great grandfather but he married another. She became so irate she cursed him and his line that they would only ever have but one child."

"Wow and it's been true huh?"

"Well, I suppose. We're all only children going back to him. But it makes no sense, what's the point of that curse? We've all been males and all our family needs is just the one male to carry on the family name."

"Well what if that male dies before he has children? What if you only have a daughter, then what?" Severus asked sounding very concerned.

"It's bollocks. It's not true and I'll prove it. I'd love to have a daughter, so long as I have a son as well."

"So how many kids do you want?"

"Oh…four would be grand, but Narcissa is set on three. However I'm sure I could talk her into four."

"That many? Wow! Why? But, the curse?"

"No, I don't believe in it and we'll prove it wrong…fine woman like Narcissa can have many children…I love children and…" Lucius trailed off and went on and on and all Severus could think of was how he's already murdered Lucius's only chance to have a child. It was over, the Malfoy heir, almost certainly a boy, was already killed by Severus's hand and now because of him, the Malfoy name will die with Lucius. When Lucius finds out why he has no children, the Snape line will die with Severus. Severus suddenly felt ill and also got an instant migraine. "So yes I think four would be lovely, I have the room for them all and…Severus? Are you all right?" Lucius asked noticing the look on Severus's face.

"No, instant migraine, just popped up out of no where," Severus moaned, rolling over to his side to not face Lucius.

"My God, well let me run to the apothecary tent and get you some potions," Lucius said rising and putting his trousers and shirt on. "I'll run as fast as I can, just stay put," he said leaving the room.

Severus ran to the loo and vomited up his fish dinner, which definitely tasted better going down than up. He'd murdered the Malfoy heir and betrayed one of his best friends. How was he to even live with himself? If he'd known about the curse he would have insisted Narcissa have the baby and been done with it. His migraine was growing worse and he felt for certain that his head would literally explode. He kept his eyes closed and almost fell asleep on the loo floor when he heard the door open. He didn't bother to open his eyes or move.

"Severus," Lucius whispered, "I have some potion for you, can you sit up?"

Severus leaned forward and up enough to take the potion and then returned his head to the floor. Lucius helped him up and put him in bed. He felt Lucius cast a cooling charm and it did help some. The potion had a sleeping agent in it but when he woke up the next morning he still had a horrible headache. He rolled over to his other side and saw Lucius next to him, fast asleep as it was only seven in the morning. Severus got up and used the loo and when he came back he noticed a roach right on Lucius's forehead. Severus grabbed his wand and sat on the bed as Lucius opened his eyes.

"Don't move," Severus slowly whispered. Lucius probably could feel the large bug at that point but he did as he was told and remained still. His eyes on the other hand widened significantly as he desperately looked at Severus. Severus silently cast a spell using his wand so that the roach flew off of Lucius's forehead as he levitated it towards his critter-carrier. "Okay, you're safe now. Still too late for a tent?"

Lucius didn't say a word; he rolled his eyes and slowly got up. He examined the floor to make sure there were no more bugs and headed to the loo. Severus still felt terribly guilty. Part of him wanted to tell Lucius the truth but the other part of him wanted to live, perhaps long enough to make an heir of his own. If Lucius didn't believe in the curse, then maybe Severus shouldn't either. Maybe it was just coincidence that all of Lucius's predecessors were only children. There was no other way for Severus to live with himself, so he just decided to remove that from his mind, and not think about it. Even though he had a terrible headache, he decided to go to breakfast with Lucius and perhaps, go watch the match.

--

They were sitting in their great seats watching the game when his headache finally vanished. The huge amounts of Yorkshire pudding and mashed potatoes he had for lunch may have helped. The weather had cooled off some, just a bit, so he was not as uncomfortable as he was the night before.

"I think you were right, Afghanistan is going to kill them," Severus commented to the gray clad wizard beside him.

"Yes, it would seem so, wow!" Lucius said ducking his head as one broom came a little too close for comfort.

"Shit, they really are gonna kill someone," Severus said surprised at how violent Professional Quidditch was. Before Lucius could comment he felt Lucius grab him and then jump right on him. Lucius threw him onto the ground and threw himself on top of him. Then Severus heard some screams, and loud bang followed by the sound of wood cracking. He had no idea what happened. When Lucius finally moved off of him he saw what had happened.

"Oh God Lucius, is…is he dead?" Severus asked as Lucius helped him up.

"I don't know, are you alright?" Lucius asked.

"I…think so, what happened?" Severus asked, rising and walking over to see the damage. "Maybe I can heal him?"

"No, no Severus, he's dead," Lucius said. He moved his body to block Severus's view of the body but Severus moved over to see for himself. Severus walked over to find the seeker from the Mexican team lying near the bleachers where they were just seated a moment before. His broom was beneath him cracked into a million pieces. His body was facing down but his head was facing mostly up. He was dead for certain.

"I can't believe it Lucius," Severus said, clearly shaken at what he'd just witnessed.

"Happens often enough, such a shame…a real shame," Lucius said sounding deeply concerned. "I'm going to lose a lot of Galleons now."

"What?"

"When a player dies their team wins the match automatically, now there's a very strong chance Afghanistan won't win the cup. Damn it!"

"Umm…Okay? What do we do now?" Severus asked.

"Let's go to Rio for the day, shall we?" Lucius offered.

--

Severus and Lucius both purchased shorts, changed into them and went to the British Travel Authority booth to get a portkey to Rio. They picked up a return porktey for five hours later and travelled to Rio de Janeiro It was warm but not blazing hot and Severus had never been to a place with so many people before in his life.

"My God, they're everywhere!" Severus remarked.

"Muggles? Yes well the wizarding village is just outside of town over there…"

"No, I meant mostly naked girls, Lucius look, they are everywhere!" Severus said pointing to the beach nearby.

"Ah, yes, they are…scantily clad in these parts," Lucius said with a smile. "Let's eat." The two sat outside at an ocean front café and admired the view.

"They're so…tan," Severus said with his eyes practically bulging from his head, and something else bulging from his shorts.

"Yes, well it's warm year 'round here," Lucius commented also staring at a particular black haired topless woman walking on the beach near by.

"What's that thing up her butt?"

"Bathing suit."

"Huh? It's like wearin' nothin'…nothin' at all," Severus said in a daze. He broke his stare and set his eyes on his friend, who was practically salivating at the table. "Um, aren't you practically engaged?"

"Practically engaged and engaged are two different things. But I'm merely looking, I can look can't I?"

"I dunno, I guess you can look all you want, as long as you don't touch."

"I'd never wish to betray her trust in such a way," Lucius said in a tone as if he were trying to convince himself.

"Do I need to lecture you on being a good and proper boyfriend Lucius?" Severus joked.

"Good God no, I have self control, do you?" Lucius joked back.

"Nope, none at all," he said smiling back at his friend. "What's it like?"

"Hmm?" Lucius asked sipping his ale.

"Sex, what's it like?"

"Wet…and messy."

"Oh come on Lucius, you gotta give me more than that!"

"Hot, wet and messy?" he said with a childish look on his pale but slowly burning face.

"Shit Lucius!"

"I will not speak of my girlfriend in such a way, so forget it."

"Fine, don't speak of her, speak of your others," Severus said to his prudish friend.

"Others?"

"Other girls you fucked."

Lucius looked stunned and said nothing.

"Wait, you've never…just Narcissa? Just last winter? What?" Severus asked rather shocked. He was a good looking man who could get any woman he wanted after all.

"What? We started dating when I was still pretty young and…and…I'd never betray her, so I waited for her."

"In all your travels, you waited for her?"

"Yes, I love her. I was tempted don't get me wrong. I had opportunities, I even considered it but in the end, she's all the woman I'll ever need, and I'd never be unfaithful to her, ever."

"So you won't tell me anything about it then?" Severus asked, still shocked at his friend and his sudden morals.

"You'll learn soon enough."

"Doubt it," Severus replied, glancing back at the women.

"Why do you say that? Other than the fact that you are entirely too young to be having sex."

"Well, let's see, I'm short, scrawny and ugly," Severus said, looking down at his large feet.

"What? Don't be absurd, you're not ugly," Lucius said with much conviction.

"Are you lookin' at me right now Lucius?"

"I am, and you are not ugly. A tad small for your age but that's from being malnourished. Now you are eating better and I'm sure you'll put on weight and grew some more."

"And my nose, eyes and hair?" Severus asked shocked. Had Lucius never seen Severus before?

"Your nose is long and large, so what? My nose isn't exactly small…"

"Yours is proportionate to your face at least!" Severus interrupted.

"You are still growing and so what if you have a large nose, big deal. Dark eyes, so what, mysterious! Hair? Told you, shampoo, you are not ugly, not ugly!"

Severus was not about to fight with him on it. Maybe Lucius's eyes were as bad as his.

--

They portkeyed back and Lucius walked Severus to their room. He asked Severus to, 'wait outside' for a moment; no doubt he needed some private loo time. Of course Severus did too. A few minutes later Lucius let Severus back in and told him he had a quick errand to run and that he'd be gone for twenty minutes or so.

Severus took that time to use the loo for more than one thing. He collected a few more roaches and retired to the bed, as if there was anywhere else to go, and did some reading. Before he knew it Lucius was back and he looked rather happy.

"Oh God what did you do?" Severus asked, fearing he'd gone and found a whore somewhere and betrayed Narcissa after considering Severus's words earlier.

"Oh I had to pick up something from Rabastan, want some?" he said, removing a pouch from his pockets to show Severus its contents.

"Um, is that cannabis?"

"It is," Lucius said removing some.

"You going to brew a potion with that?" Severus asked, not knowing what else he possibly could have it for.

"No buffoon!" he replied smiling even bigger.

"You're not…you're not gonna smoke it are you?"

"Of course I am, what's the big deal?"

"What's the? Lucius, it's a Muggle drug for Christ sakes, didn't you know that?" Severus asked shocked that Lucius would do such a thing. He sat back and watched as he rolled it in paper as it formed the shape of a cigarette.

"I know what it is, we've been using it both medicinally and recreationally for centuries, millennia actually."

"Yeah, so have they…Muggles I mean!"

"Oh don't be such a square Severus, Muggles breathe in air don't they? What am I supposed to do not breathe it because they do? Get over yourself," he said bringing the cigarette to his lips and lighting it with a flame from his wand.

"I just…it's…a drug Lucius! and did you just call me a square?" Severus asked as Lucius nodded.

"Oh you are killing my buzz…now just calm down, just because your mother is a potions addict does not mean people are not capable of doing potions or other things from time to time without becoming addicts!"

"But, what's the point of doing something that alters your mind?"

"I'd hardly call this altering my mind, it just relaxes me. I use it when I travel to help me sleep. All those time differences get me all messed up."

"Why not just a sleeping potion?" Lucius asked.

"Well potions genius, as you well know there are far more addictive agents in sleeping potions than in what I'm smoking now," he said inhaling his cigarette. "And don't you lecture me young man, don't think for one minute I didn't spot those Muggle cigarettes of yours in your trunk!" he said with a wink.

"Oh, those…I stole them from my father…I smoke them sometimes."

"Did you know nicotine is far more addictive, not to mention deadly, then what I'm smoking here?"

"Shit, I hate it when you are right," Severus admitted.

"Want some?"

"No, I'm too young."

"You're too young for the Muggle cigarettes as well," Lucius said passing the joint to Severus.

"Not true," Severus said taking one puff, "Dad started when he was eight!"

"Eight!" Lucius said, bursting with laughter. He laughed so hard he fell out of the bed. It wasn't even really that funny.

"Are you alright Lucius?" Severus asked, moving over to the edge of the bed to see the red faced and properly stoned wizard, wailing on the floor.

"I'm great, just great!" Lucius said rising and sitting back on the bed. "Shit I'm hungry."

"Sleep aid my ass, you do this to get shit-faced don't you?"

"Well…" Lucius said taking one more puff, "I do miss Narcissa so," he finally admitted.

Severus took one more puff before realizing he didn't need the second puff. The room was becoming hazy and he was a little dizzy but not in a bad way.

"I'm hungry too," he confessed.

The two giggling wizards walked to the nearest food-tent, which was a burger joint. Lucius ate the largest hamburger Severus had ever seen while Severus ate as many chips as he could find. Severus completely forgot what they were talking about but whatever it was it must have been funny. All he did remember was laughing the entire time, mostly at the state of Lucius, whose white shirt was covered in mustard and hamburger juice. He sure was a pig when he was in an altered state of consciousness. Severus had to admit to himself that stoned Lucius was far more fun to be around than normal Lucius and drunken Lucius was just too unpredictable and messy.

Lucius put his arm around Severus as they started to walk back. They walked back the entire way to their hotel singing "I Shot The Sheriff," which shocked Severus even more that Lucius knew the words to a Muggle song. Of course the wireless did play a good amount of current Muggle music, so it was inevitable that wizards would hear it, from time to time. They walked into their room to find two more very large roaches on the bed, which caused them to laugh even more. Logically Severus knew that roaches did not mate the way people did but just seeing two of them in such close proximity to each other made their dirty minds wander.

"Those potions ingredients of yours over there are getting more action than we will on this trip Severus," Lucius said before bursting into laughter. Severus could not help but laugh as he magically moved them into the carrier. "How the fffffuck do they keep getting in here?" Lucius asked plopping onto the bed.

"Oh, I think it may be that giant fucking hole over there," Severus said pointing his finger at the wall, only he didn't pay close attention as to where he pointed his finger and pointed it right into Lucius's eye.

"Ouch fuck! I don't know where that finger has been!" Lucius joked, clearly uninjured. "Hole what hole?"

"Oh, there's a hole in the wall, see it?" Severus asked.

"Not really but I'll take your word for it, shit I'm tired," he said stripping once again down to his underpants and landing in the bed. He was asleep within a minute.

Severus was tired but not ready to pass out. He undressed and got back into bed. He was just about to blow out the candles when he noticed something for the first time he'd not seen before. It was a mark on Lucius's left forearm and it was very, very faint. He only noticed it because Lucius's arm was sprawled out on the night stand where the candle was. It looked like a very faded tattoo of a snake and a skull. Either Severus was very stoned or Lucius had a really bad tattoo and he didn't seem the tattoo or snake and skull tattoo type. If he remembered to, he'd ask him in the morning.


	87. The Dark Mark

**Chapter Eighty Seven: The Dark Mark**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

When Severus awoke the next morning, he was more shocked than he thought he'd be. That damn Merlin found them and was sitting in the bed right in-between them. Lucius woke up a moment later, spotted the Merlin, rolled his eyes and then launched him across the room magically.

"It'll never stop will it?" Severus asked, rising from the bed to head to the loo.

"No, it won't…I sort of have learned to live with it."

Lucius got up, showered and then asked Severus to leave. Severus had already dressed and showered and noticed when he went outside it was much cooler than previous days. He thought he may have to cast a warming charm on his critter-carrier to keep his potions ingredients content and comfy. When he came back he noticed Lucius was in his shorts with a long sleeve shirt, which Severus thought was rather odd.

"Are you wearing long sleeves because you are embarrassed by that crappy tattoo of yours?"

"What?" Lucius asked with a stunned look on his face.

"That crap-tattoo, my father, a Muggle mind you, has much better ones than that. What's up with the weird picture, you're not a skull kind of guy."

Lucius had a blank expression on his aristocratic face followed by a very odd and shallow smile. His entire demeanor changed and he was suddenly sending chills down Severus's spine.

"It's not crappy, I assume you are referring to the fact that it's faded?"

"Yeah, dads are faded but still not as faded as that."

"It's faded because I've not been summoned for quite some time. It's called the 'Dark Mark' Severus and it's no crap-tattoo."

"Oh, summoned? By whom? Voldemort?"

"The Dark Lord Severus, Dark Lord, please do not call him by his name. Did you know people feared and respected your ancestors so much they referred to them as Dark Master and Dark Mistress and not their given names at all?"

"No," Severus said looking down and sitting on the bed. "How would I know that?"

"You wouldn't but yes this is the mark of the Dark Lord. He uses it to summon us and it's also our outward acknowledgment of our faith in him and his abilities."

"Oh, does it hurt?"

"Yes, well like any tattoo, getting it hurts and when he summons us, the mark moves and burns, but it's not terribly painful."

"So why wear long sleeves to cover it if you are proud of it?" Severus asked.

"Well, he does not want us all to be…known. Most of us have jobs, reputations, etcetera and we must go on with our lives as if we are not on his side. Right now he's not popular with everyone, as he's trying to overthrow the Ministry. He likes to have us, the Death Eaters, working in Ministry so we can overthrow it from the inside. We can't get very high status in the Ministry if they know we are only doing so to thwart them."

"Death Eaters?" Severus asked.

"It's what his followers are called. So, it's okay if you know what I am but I can't let it be public knowledge and I trust you will keep this information to yourself. Many of us don't even know who are fellow Death Eaters are. I know Bellatrix is one, it was her husband's younger brother Rabastan who got me more involved with the Dark Lord."

"I thought Miss Volques introduced you to him?"

"She did, but I'd already known a lot about him through my friendship with Rabastan, who yes like his brother and sister-in-law, is a Death Eater. She as it turns out was not but she was grooming her sons to be."

"Was the Dark Lord mad when you had them killed?" Severus asked.

"Had them? No, I killed no one, they slipped…remember?" Lucius replied coolly.

"Yeah…was he angry?"

"No, he was not angry. I want to get involved in politics and him taking over the Ministry sure is the best way for that to happen, so following him and aiding him seems like the best idea."

"But all you do is procure things for him it seems? How does that help?" Severus inquired.

"Well," Lucius said finally sitting down on the bed, "he needs certain objects, certain dark-magical objects to do various things with. It's how I can best serve him at this time. I told you I'd like to recruit for him, gather more to his cause and such."

"Oh, so no more traveling then?"

"Well for now, yes. Until Narcissa is back in Britain I may as well continue my job. My father is still not pleased that I'm courting her and I don't want to move back in with him just yet. Once she's back though I'll need to stay put in Britain."

"Does he know you are here now? What if he summons you, you are so far from home."

"Well Severus, he does know I'm here, as well as the others and told us he had no plan to summon us unless it was an emergency and if he did, we would port-key back immediately and then Apparate to wherever he needed us. Since my job is to procure items, I can take the time off. The Lestrange's do other things for him, so I'm not sure if they'll be needed or not."

"Oh, okay. Hmm…does your father know?"

"That I'm a Death Eater? No, he does not. He would not approve. Like I said he does agree with the Dark Lord and would never fight him or stop him but he does not actively help him and has no desire to do so. I think he'd be angered if he found out. He's friends with many of the higher ups in the Ministry, people who would be deposed when the Dark Lord wins. It'd be a conflict of interest. Well, it's nearly time to head to the match!" he said in a much happier tone.

Thank goodness Britain won the match. Severus was still a little spooked from the near-death experience he almost had the day prior, and he was not paying attention to the game so much as he was to what Lucius had said to him earlier that morning. Suddenly the weather changed rather dramatically and it began to pour on their walk back to their motel. They ran to a nearby food tent and got the last table and decided to wait out the storm.

Unfortunately Black was there with his family, and oddly enough, so was Potter but the two were not talking to one another, or even looking at one another. Lucius ordered himself some ale and Severus a Guaraná as well as a plate of fried bananas. He really did want to fatten Severus up it seemed. Severus tried not to look over at Black but in order for him to see Lucius's face; he had to see Sirius Black in the background, who was making rude faces as often as he could. Severus wondered why he and Potter were not sitting together. Perhaps their families hated each other, but why? They were both old, well known Pureblood families, then again it's not like the Potter's and the Malfoy's were chummy either.

What Severus knew of the Malfoy's is just what he'd read in some books. Lucius's great grandfather, also named Lucius, owned a Quidditch team and became rather wealthy from it. Lucius's grandfather was a very well known Quidditch player. All that Severus knew of Abraxas Malfoy is what Lucius had told him. Abraxas was rather old for having such a young son. He was a shrewd and relentless businessman who had powerful friends in high places. He was also easily _'Imperiused'_ by an evil witch from hell who no doubt was using him for his money and perhaps to get closer to his powerful friends.

It seemed the Malfoy family tree, though old, wasn't as famous as the Potter, Prewett and Black family trees. The fact that Lucius joined and got that hideous tattoo just for his own political gain shocked Severus even further. He still had yet to figure out why Lucius was always going out of his way to be kind and generous to Severus.

When they arrived back at the room it was down right cold. Severus hadn't expected hot weather and he certainly had not prepared for cold weather. The two were rather tired so Severus layered his clothes and got beneath the covers for the first time, when he saw a sight he'd never forget. Lucius came out of the loo wearing…a night shirt. A cream colored one with rather belled and laced cuffs. After Severus laughed for about ten minutes he finally caught his breath and was able to speak to the wizard who was not in on the joke.

"What the fuck are you wearing…is that a dress?" Severus asked, beginning to laugh again.

"No, it's a proper wizard's night shirt, why is it funny?"

"Um, have you seen it in the mirror?" Severus asked, laughing again but Lucius did not look very amused.

"I have, look I wear it when it's chilly. It's charmed to be rather warm, it's what wizards wear."

"I've not seen you in it before, you wore pajama bottoms when I spent Christmas at your house."

"True, but I was a kid then, proper adult wizards wear this when it's chilly out. And it's rather chilly in this room at the moment, are your potions ingredients okay?"

"Don't change the subject and yeah they are fine and how does a dress keep your legs warm?"

"Hmm, well, that's what blankets are for…if you snuck into the bedroom of any adult wizard, they'd be wearing what I am…at least, when it's cold."

"And when it's hot?" Severus was almost afraid to ask.

"Well I don't know about others, I just know I usually wear nothing in such heat. Naturally not with you around of course."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Tomorrow we play Bulgaria and you still think we'll lose?" Severus asked, tired of the topic finally.

"Oh yes, no way we'll beat them, I have many Galleons on it actually."

---

Lucius was right and the British lost to Bulgaria but it was still a very fine and rather long match. It was the first game in the Cup so far to go all the way without the snitch being caught. The two were in fairly high spirits when they returned to their room but quickly their mood changed when Severus saw a piece of parchment glowing pink.

"Oh no, this can't be good," Severus said opening the parchment. He read it, put it down and then sank into the bed.

"Bad news then?" Lucius asked sitting beside him. Severus simply nodded as he found it difficult to speak. "Your friend's mum then?"

"She died yesterday, the funeral is the day after tomorrow in Derby," Severus said, beginning to cry. "I wish I was closer to home."

"I'll get us a portkey for first thing tomorrow," Lucius offered.

"Oh, thanks, but you don't need to come. I know you want to stay and watch the match, I can travel alone can't I?"

"Well, the portkey will likely just deliver you to the Ministry and from there you'd need to find a way to Derby or Manchester."

"I can take the Knight Bus from London to Derby, then take the train home."

"And your trunks? I can shrink them but you can not un-shrink them. Look, I'll go back with you, get you where you need to go and then I'll come back here for the final game, alright?"

Severus thought for a moment. The last thing he wanted was Lucius of all people there tormenting his mudblood at her Muggle mother's funeral. On the other hand he did have a point, traveling that far by portkey would be difficult.

"Do whatever you want," Severus said, wiping the tears from his cheek.

"I will take you there, deliver you home and then return here, tell me, why do you cry for this Muggle?"

"I told you, she was very kind to me and I really cared about her, okay? And I feel horrible for Lily and her dad…"

"Very well, you are entitled to your feelings. What are Muggle funerals like?"

"I have no idea, never been. I'd imagine not terribly different from wizarding ones…what are they like?" Severus thought to ask.

"Horrible, well the one I went to. Let me go now and get the portkey for us, you can begin packing your things, pen her back and tell her you will attend."

"Okay, thanks Lucius, I know how much you were looking forward to this Cup, thanks for leaving with me."

"You're welcome," Lucius said leaving for the portkey.

---

One hour later he returned and told him their portkey would be ready to leave at six a.m. Severus shrunk all of his belongings and most difficult was that he shrunk his roaches in their container. Shrinking living things was a rather difficult charm but he did a good job.

"Now this is a legal portkey, meaning it'll port us directly to the Ministry, where they'll stamp your passport and they'll ask if you brought anything…like roaches perhaps, with you from Brazil. If you tell the truth they may confiscate them, possibly tax them rather highly but more than likely, confiscate them. Are you prepared to…hide them?"

"Yes, I'll conceal them in my sock, near my ankle and tell them I've brought nothing," Severus said.

"I always wanted to meet an international smuggler of potions ingredients."

Severus smiled. He was a little nervous smuggling roaches into the country but he was going to do it no matter what. He had about five hundred Galleons worth. Right before he portkeyed out, Lucius gave him the anti-nausea potion. That time it worked. He felt very queasy but did not throw up upon his arrival at the Ministry. When asked if he was bringing any fruits, vegetables or animals into the country, he lied valiantly and the two passed through without a problem. The potion made him very tired, too tired to go to Derby to see Lily. Lucius brought him back to his flat, transfigured him a bed and let him rest.

---

He woke up early the next day and realized he had nothing to wear to a funeral. Lucius was not about to go to a Muggle clothing store but insisted that there was a shop in Diagon Alley that did sell some Muggle clothing. The first thing Severus needed to do was go to Knockturn Alley to sell his roaches, all of whom survived. He was happy to earn his five hundred Galleons and knew he had to use some of it to buy a suit. He got a standard black one at a shop in Diagon Alley and wore it back to the flat. He noticed Lucius wore nothing but a black shirt and black trousers, which was odd for a man who usually wore outer robes.

"Um, are you going with me?"

"Not really, but I need to hang out in the area so I can take you home to Manchester, so I thought I should not wear robes."

"Oh, okay…does this suit fit?" Severus asked, holding his arms out and turning to face Lucius.

"No, not at all," Lucius said noticing the arms were too long and the trousers were too short. Lucius did not know how to magically hem but Dobby did. Lucius Apparated him to a wooded park near the funeral home and walked him over. He followed Severus inside but remained outside in the lobby. Severus did not know what to expect, as he's never known anyone who died before. When he entered the room, most everyone was wearing black, somber music was playing and the room literally reeked of roses. He noticed Lily with her family seated in the front but the shy boy in him just could not walk up there alone to face her. To his surprise the casket was open and a very pale and thin looking dead Rose Evan's was on display for everyone to mourn her. He thought it was pretty gross to look at her corpse so he remained seated in the back with his head lowered the entire time. Finally Lily walked by and noticed him.

"Sev?" she asked as he looked up.

"Hi," he said rising, he leaned in and gave her a loose hug. Her eyes were swollen from crying and her nose was red as well.

"That was nice of you to come all the way from Brazil for this."

"Yeah, well Lucius brought me, thank God, had I relied on the Knight Bus I may not have…"

"You brought him to my mother's funeral?" she asked in a slightly higher tone.

"No, he's…in the lobby, he doesn't like funerals he said…"

"Yeah, well thanks for coming," she said before turning to go back to her seat. She looked utterly disgusted. How else was he to get there? Muggle bus?

The service waged on and Severus shed a few tears. He turned his head to see if Lucius was still in the lobby and he thought he saw some blond hair leaning over a chair near the door. At the end of the service Lily and Petunia walked out under the arms of their crying father. Lily glanced at Severus and gave a brave smile. Severus walked out to the lobby where Lucius was waiting. Lucius caught a glimpse of the casket when he turned to greet Severus. He made a sickened face and then walked out of the lobby. The two walked three blocks to the cemetery and waited for the burial. Lucius did not speak and neither did Severus. When they arrived they stood near the back and waited for the Evans's and the casket. Lucius stood back away from Severus but probably close enough to hear what was going on.

The ceremony was short but somber. Severus could see Lily crying and her father consoling her. Petunia looked back a couple of times to give him a dirty look. Severus hung his head low, shed a few tears and then looked up as Lily and her father made their way back towards the car. They made eye contact and she walked over to talk to him.

"Hey," she said wiping her tears.

"Hey, I'm…so sorry Lily," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"I know. She was really sick last week, it's for the best," she bravely said, green eyes watering down her rosy cheeks. "Are you coming to the house?"

"Um, no," he said turning to look at Lucius who stood maybe ten feet away. "I uh, gotta go but maybe next week I can come for the afternoon?"

"I'd like that, next Tuesday?"

"Yes, I'll write you," he said as he leaned in to give her another hug.

"Thanks…nice suit," she whispered. Lucius gave her a nod and a sympathetic smile that almost looked genuine. He and Severus stayed near the freshly buried coffin until the cars drove off.

"Can I go over there for a minute?" Severus asked motioning near the grave site. Lucius nodded as Severus walked past him.

He stood at the grave site for a few minutes and said nothing. He thought back to the first time he met Mrs. Evans, the first meal she ever prepared him, the first time she ever hugged him and the last time he saw her alive. He was very sad but also relieved that she was no longer sick. He remembered the promises he made her and he intended to keep each and every one.

"Thanks, I'll never forget you," he said looking down at the freshly dug grave. He turned to find Lucius was seated directly behind him. "Okay, I think we can leave now." Lucius Apparated him back to Manchester. It was still mid-day and Tobias was at work. He walked with Severus into the flat and un-shrunk his baggage for him and reminded him not to do magic anymore. Severus sat on the sofa after removing his jacket and was feeling very melancholy.

"It seems Muggle and wizard funerals are very similar," Lucius volunteered.

"Oh? Your mum's was like that?" he asked before realizing he probably should not have.

"Well, more or less…we tend to do funerals in our homes. After she died a funerary wizard came and cast the appropriate charms and spells on her body to stop it from…" he trailed off. He took a deep breath, glanced at Severus and gave him a very nervous smile. "Decaying. And uh, well…the casket was placed in our great room and uh…well there was music and people came and spoke. Um, her uncle spoke and my father did and I pretty much stood guard at her casket the entire time. I sort of…refused to leave her side. I remained at her casket the entire time and when the funeral was over, the funerary wizard came to close her casket and take her to our family mausoleum in our back gardens. I didn't let him…well I mean, I wasn't quite ready to let her go so I refused to let them close it. My father was not too pleased naturally, he tried to remove my hands from gripping her casket but in my state of mind, I let lose some accidental magic that threw him and the funerary wizard clear across the room.

"I didn't mean to, it was an accident. Most of the guests left after that, a few family members remained and tried to talk me away from her casket. But I would not let any of them near. Anyway, the funerary wizard went home and my father was irate with me. The charms cast on her to keep her…fresh, would expire by morning and he insisted I let him pass to close the casket. Logically I knew he was right but I just could not do it. She looked so peaceful and beautiful; she looked as if she were asleep. I sat at her casket all night and held her hand and told her I'd not leave her side. In the morning my father snuck up on me, put a '_Body-Bind'_ on me and allowed the funerary wizard to close the casket and levitate it out to the back yard. I was held back magically and unable to move while they put her in the mausoleum. I tried to break free but nothing worked. Finally my father and the funerary wizard came back inside and my father let me free. I ran outside to the mausoleum, which was sealed magically, and I sat out in front of it."

"For how long Lucius?" Severus asked. He always knew Lucius took the death of his mother very hard but he had no idea he'd suffered a break down at the funeral.

"Um, actually I camped out there for the remainder of the summer. I came inside to use the loo and shower of course but I had a chair out there and I read and talked to her…mostly I slept there until I returned to Hogwarts."

"Oh my God, that's fucked up!" Severus slipped.

"Yes it is. I can admit that. But that's how it happened."

"You never showed me the mausoleum before," Severus said, wondering where it was exactly.

"I don't visit it anymore. It's too hard. There is a very well crafted and extremely life-like marble statue of her out there now and it's just…too hard."

"What did your dad do?"

"Oh, well a week after the funeral he went on a business trip, then a hunting trip. Father is an 'out of sight, out of mind' kind of person. That was how he dealt with his grief, he ran from it."

"Who stayed with you?" Severus asked.

"House-elves. I was cared for, I ate…It's okay…now." It really wasn't. The man could hardly mention her without bursting into tears. No wonder he didn't care for his father, he seemed to be a most horrid person. "Father is a very proper man; he was rather embarrassed by my behavior at the funeral. I uh…realize it was inappropriate behavior but it's how I felt at the time. I hate funerals."

"Me too, I hope I don't have to go to any more," Severus stated.

"Well the older we get, the more we must attend it seems."

"Yeah I guess. Well, thanks again for bringing me back."

"Oh, you're welcome. I'm heading back to Brazil tomorrow morning. Are you good to go for Hogwarts next week?"

"Yes, I got money. I think I'll go with Lily next week to Diagon Alley, she has a floo. So I'm good to go. And I won't tell anyone about your tattoo."

"Thanks" Lucius said smiling. Lucius started to leave and he turned and gave Severus a somewhat tender but slightly distant hug. Tobias would probably be surprised to see Severus when he got home. Severus retired to the sofa with a book and awaited his father's return.


	88. Forbidden Lust

**Chapter Eighty Eight: Forbidden Lust**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Tobias was surprised but almost seemed happy to see his son return early from the match. Severus spent his week catching up on some more summer reading, working on his slicing spell in theory at least as he could not practice it practically. He wrote a letter to Argus and told him he had enough money, four hundred Galleons, to pay for his annual tuition, and he also had enough for his books and supplies. He figured he'd have about seventy left after he was done and that was more than enough pocket change for him, probably enough to last two, possibly three years. On the night before he left to go visit Lily for the first time since his return, he received a two-way from Lucius, who was possibly drunk or stoned or both when he wrote it.

"_Fuck it all to hell! Them fucking Mexcians won the whole thing! All because one of their men died, allowing them to win that one fucking match! I'm out so many Galleons now, shit! How's your mudblood?"_

"_She's okay, I'm seeing her tomorrow, we're going for our supplies. Sorry Afghanistan lost, did they come in second at least?"_ Severus penned back. Generally Lucius only swore when he was extremely irate or drunk. He suspected both were true that night.

"_Yes and that messed everything up, Bulgaria came in third. It's a good thing no one took my offer of two thousands Galleons for a room or I'd have no Galleons. I have to go to Gringotts now and take some Galleons from my dwindling trust fund!"_

"_Wow, I have seventy Galleons, I can give you some,"_ Severus wrote, shocked that Lucius lost that much money on a bet.

"_No, no, I'll be fine. But thanks. I make good wages; I just have to stop betting on Quidditch I guess. Father will give me no more money until I come home begging and work for him or become a Barrister which is what he always desired of me."_

"_You'd not be a very good Barrister and I mean that as a compliment. I'll pen you later, it's the middle of the night here. Good-bye."_

"_Oh yes, sorry I did not notice the time. Barristers are necessary but are the scum of the earth. Good night Severus."_

Severus got on the train the next day and made his way to Derby. He wasn't sure how to act around Lily. He did not think she'd want to talk about her mum too much, if she was anything like Lucius, she'd never get over the loss of her mum.

"Sev," Lily said as she opened the door and leaned in for a very tight hug. Perhaps too tight, as the pervert in him was rising and he hoped she'd not notice. "Come on in, dads at work and said he's leaving early to go with us to Diagon Alley."

"Is she coming to?" Severus asked, walking in as rain drops started to fall on the streets of Derby.

"Petunia? Yes, of course," she replied.

"Okay, I guess. How are you since…you know?"

"I don't want to talk about it if it's okay with you. I know you miss her too but I just…I do better when I don't talk about her really, is that alright?"

"Sure, I understand completely. I brought this for you from Brazil, it's not much...we left so suddenly, it's just the interactive map that came with the tickets but it's pretty neat."

"It's cool, thanks. I'm sorry you had to cut the trip so early."

"Yes, I'm glad Lucius was okay with bringing me back, taking a portkey that distance alone would have been scary."

"I suppose it was nice of him, if he's of capable of being nice."

"Why do you say such things Lily? He's always been nice to you and God knows he's nice to me, still have no idea why."

"I just, I hear so many horrible things about him. There's a girl in my House, Illiana, she's a seventh year now and I over heard her telling another girl in the loo that she had a crush on him and when he found out he laughed and told her to her face he does not date half-blood Gryffindor scum no matter how pretty they are."

"That's not horrible, that's just him being him. He has to date purebloods, it's just they way they are. I'm a half-blood and he likes me just fine. I doubt he'd marry me though," Severus said and then began to laugh but Lily didn't think his remark was too funny. "Look he's a pompous ass, I can admit that, hell he can admit that. He acts like his shit doesn't stink and believe me it does, just like everyone else's."

"You always defend him, why? Because he buys you things and takes you places?" she asked becoming upset.

"No, if I didn't like hanging around with him I'd not let him buy me things and take me places. I'm sorry you don't like him but he's the only real bloke friend I have."

"I guess…so um, tell me about Brazil, what was it like?"

"Well," he said taking a seat on the sofa next to her, "it's hot and muggy and full of bugs and then it get's cold for no reason."

"Oh? That doesn't sound good."

"Not really, our hotel rooms got all messed up and we had to stay at the economy motel and leave it to us to get the one room with a huge hole in the wall, so every roach in the Amazon decided to live in our room…and on Lucius's forehead."

"What?" she said beginning to giggle.

"We had to slum it in this shitty motel, which was fine for me but he was not too amused. We had to share a bed because there was no room to transfigure another one, there was no door on the loo, which thankfully we at least had a loo, and when I woke up one morning, he had a huge Brazilian roach on his forehead. Oh and he wore a nightshirt to bed one night," he said, knowing she'd be impressed with his story.

"Wow! A roach and a nightshirt? How funny!" she said giggling very hard.

"It was actually, oh and Britain lost."

"Yeah I read, did you happen to be at the match where the Seeker got killed?"

"Yes! Not only was I there but he died in my seat!" he said as her eyes grew. "Yeah, he fell and landed on my seat and died. Lucius saw it coming and pushed me out of the way, see, he's not such a bad guy."

"No, apparently not, wow, he saved your life?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I guess, it was weird," he said just realizing that Lucius had really saved his life.

---

They spent the rest of the day talking about the World Cup, their summer reading assignments for Hogwarts and he let her talk about Donny Osmond all she wanted. Mr. Evans got into the floo with them and escorted them to Diagon Alley. Severus walked around with Lily while Petunia walked with her nose up. All he needed was ink, another cauldron, shoes and a few books. He got all used books even though he could afford the new ones, in an effort to conserve his money. He did go to the wand shop, his mother would be getting out of prison soon and needed a wand. He got her a rather cheap one, walnut and unicorn. As soon as he got word, he'd send it to her attorney.

The day was going well, until Potter and Black showed up. Just like at the World Cup they were with their families and were not speaking to one another. First Severus spotted Black and his family near the quill shop. Black had to remark very loudly that Lily was slumming it and needs to make better and cleaner friends. Then they came across Potter in a café who commented in front of his parents that he was no longer hungry after setting his eyes on the grease ball. He asked no one in particular how such a lovely witch could be seen in public with such an ugly wizard. Severus sneered at all of their insults and let them pass. Lily hated when he hexed his aggressors and he figured she'd been through enough and did not need him making her angry. After they got their supplies he packed them in his over night bag he brought and got on his train back to Manchester.

Two days before the Hogwarts Express left for school, Severus made the journey to Derby once more to see Lily. It was a rainy afternoon and they were bored. They were sitting in her room with nothing to do and just listened to records to pass the time.

"I hate to leave dad and Petunia… she asked me not go to back to Hogwarts and to stay here with her but dad says I have to go, that's what mum wanted."

"Of course your mum wanted you to go. No reason to stay here for them."

"What? Them? They are my family Severus. She's my sister and she needs me. Her mum died too you know. God you are so mean at times!"

"I didn't mean it like that; I meant…it's best to move on with your life. Your mum loved that you are a witch, you need to finish Hogwarts," he said hoping he got off the hook.

"Yeah, you're right…I guess," she somberly said. She looked very sad and seeing her so sad really upset Severus. He began to think of Mrs. Evans and how nice she'd been to him over the years and he started to become very sad as well.

"You know Lily, I worked on some Potions enhancements over the summer…I used no magic but here, I wrote my notes in my book, you can copy them to use for next year. I already know what's on the syllabus, Slughorn's syllabus has not changed for like, fifty years or something."

"Thanks,' she said taking his book from his hands. She copied his notes and short-cuts down into her own notebook and then drifted off some.

"Do you know what we have not done for a real long time?" she asked, closing her notebook.

"What?"

"This!" she said reaching across the bed to tickle him.

She tickled his neck which was the one spot he really could not tolerate very well. He laughed until he was out of breath. Then he fell to the floor in an escape attempt but she followed him. He was on the floor, lying on his back and praying for mercy when she jumped on top of him and tickled his neck until he thought was about to pass out. The only thing he thought he could do to get her to stop was to overpower her, which was hard since she had grown and was his height, maybe even taller. He grabbed her wrists and tried his hardest to roll over so he was on top of her. He finally succeeded and decided to tickle her back. She laughed but was not nearly as ticklish as he was.

He stopped tickling her and pinned her wrists down on the floor so she'd not tickle back. He was lying directly on top of her and lowered his head so his forehead touched hers. She was smiling and not fighting him off. She looked very pretty and rather relaxed, and he hoped to God she didn't feel just how much he was enjoying this. He leaned down some more and kissed her. It was a gentle and innocent kind of kiss. Lily did not seem to mind at all, so he went further. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and deepened the kiss. To his surprise she did not protest at all but joined in. He remained on top of her, kissing her rather passionately while still holding her wrists.

There was no way she could not feel his excitement as he was still lying on top of her and decided to take the kiss even further. He'd take it as far as she permitted. He moved down to kiss her neck, and she moaned ever so slightly. '_Wow she moaned, she likes this!'_ he thought to himself. He continued to kiss on her neck and then turned to kiss the other side of her neck. He didn't really know what he was doing but he knew he was enjoying it and she appeared to as well. He started to bite on her neck ever so lightly. She responded with another faint moan which he took to mean she enjoyed it. He had no idea biting someone's neck could be so sensual for both the giver and the went from kissing, to biting, to sucking and in-between her moans and a few of his own, he decided it was time to release her wrists, so his hands could explore more of her body.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Mr. Evans shouted catching Severus on top of his daughter, pinning her wrists to the floor. "Get off her this instant!" Severus obliged and helped Lily up off the floor.

"Dad, it was just…kissing, okay?" Lily pleaded.

"Kissing with him on top of you, holding your arms down? Get out!" he shouted at Severus as Petunia came in the room to see what all of the fuss was about. Severus just looked at Lily and did not know what to do. Lily looked terrified and embarrassed as her face was suddenly as red as her hair.

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans, I wasn't holding her down…she was…she was tickling me!" Severus said in his defense.

"That was not ticklin' I walked in on boy! I'm not stupid and I'm not saying it again, get out of this house, now!" Mr. Evans yelled at the top of his lungs. Petunia stood next to him with a wicked grin as she waved goodbye.

Lily sank to her bed and did not say a word, nor did she look at Severus. Severus walked by her and out her door and headed down the stairs. He was followed by Mr. Evans who grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt.

"You listen to me boy, you are no longer welcome here, you understand me?" he said getting right in Severus's face.

"I didn't do anything wrong, it was just kissing!"

"It was not…just…kissing! I'm not blind! My daughter is too young for that kind of behavior and you are no good for her! You'll never be good enough for her, now get out and remember to never return!"

Severus looked into the cold blue eyes staring back at him and knew Mr. Evans was dead serious. Severus was beneath Lily and catching him on top of her was a very bad thing. Severus did not say a word. He waited for Mr. Evans to release his grip and ran out the door. He'd never step foot in their house again.


	89. Expelliarmus!

**Chapter Eighty Nine: Expelliarmus!**

**AN-Thank you for all of the reviews of the last chapter, I was bombarded and appreciate your feedback.  
**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus showed up on the Hogwarts Express and looked for Lily but could not find her. He became panicked when he thought she perhaps changed her mind and decided to stay home after all. He saw his roommates had a compartment but he really wanted to sit with her. He grabbed an empty compartment that had a view of the platform. He finally spotted her and knocked on the window to get her attention. She acknowledged him and then boarded the train. She entered his compartment and took the seat next to him. She did not however look pleased.

"Hey, is your dad over it yet?"

"I don't want to talk about it Sev," she said staring straight ahead at the empty seats of their compartment. He turned to face her and noticed she was wearing a gray turtle neck shirt. It was awful hot for such a piece of clothing.

"Oh, okay, well as long as you're not angry with me."

"I'm beyond angry with you, you have no idea…" she said when their door opened. It looked like three first years had no where else to sit. "We'll talk later I guess."

"Okay…um, do you want to go over some Potions shortcuts on the ride up?" he asked opening his bag and removing his Advanced Potions book.

"I guess," she said taking the book from his hand. She opened it and started going through it.

"What's '_Levicorpus'_?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a spell I invented, you say that incantation and the person you're aiming your wand at will fly upside down by the ankle…it's pretty cool."

"Sounds wicked really," she said fingering through the book some more. "I'm almost afraid to ask but what's '_Sectumsempra'_?"

"Oh, uh, just something I'm working on, I'm going to use it on Potter or Black if they hex me again…well once I figure out how to do it that is. I've not tried."

"What does it do?" she asked in a cautious tone.

"It's a slicing spell, could slice off limbs or just slice into the body, depends I guess, not sure if it works or not."

"Sev! That's dark magic! My God, you could kill someone with that!"

"Yeah…I'm not going to kill anyone with it, I just want to try it and see if it works…trust me if they know I have this spell and I can cast it, they'll leave me alone," he stressed.

"You're sick," she whispered. She got up and left the compartment, being sure to give him a dirty look on her way out.

He looked at her in disbelief, rolled his eyes, and then shook his head. She was too sensitive. When was she going to realize the world was a cruel place, especially the wizarding world? He hoped she'd never find out who his ancestors were, or she'd stop talking to him all together. The three first years stared warily at the gangly fourth year seated across from them. He opened his book and did some more studying.

"Hi, I'm Willy, Willy Knob!" a blond haired boy said reaching his hand out to Severus.

"Your parents named you Willy Knob?" Severus asked. Who would name their child Penis Penis? Then Severus realized the kid's parents did indeed name him that and he began to laugh some. The kid suddenly looked rather embarrassed.

"Severus, what are you doing in here?" Wilkes asked opening the door to his compartment.

"Talkin' to Willy Knob here," Severus said pointing to the terribly embarrassed boy. Severus got his bags and rose to leave.

"Your parents named you Willy Knob?" Wilkes asked as Severus passed him to leave the compartment, "How extraordinary."

He sat with his roommates for the rest of the ride. When he got off the train he noticed Lily standing near the carriages with a shocked look on her face. To Severus's surprise, he could see them too, Thestrals.

"You see them?" he asked walking up behind her.

"Yeah, they are really ugly," she said as one of the Thestrals looked away and put its head down.

"I think they can understand you," he said noticing the sad creature.

"You see them too?" she asked.

"Yeah, first time. I guess that seeker from Mexico, I barely saw him coming and thought he'd manage to fly off and not crash…wow," he said walking closer to the Thestral to touch one, "they are so neat, scary but neat," he said petting it on top of its head.

"Look at that lunatic, he's talking to nothing and petting air!" Pettigrew said making sure everyone could hear.

"What a moron, you really are blind aren't ya Snivellus?" Potter added.

"Shut up, all of you, we're looking at the Thestrals!" Lily snapped back.

"The what Evans?" Potter asked with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Thestrals or did you think these carriages were pulled by magic alone? No, Thestrals pull them, we can see them and you can not!" she shouted back at the smug boy wizard.

"I can," Sirius said walking closer to Lily. "I've seen them all along."

"Why did you not say anything?" Potter asked trying to see them.

"I dunno, I mean, you can't see them, only people who witness death can see them," Black said also getting closer to the beast.

"You didn't see the seeker die in Brazil?" Severus asked Potter. He didn't want to speak to him but if that's how he was able to see them, then Potter would too.

"No, I was not at that game," Potter surprisingly said back without insult, hex or name calling.

"Wow, look at those!" Wilkes said coming up behind Severus. "They sure are ugly, come on, our carriage is down here," he said pulling on Severus's arm. Apparently Wilkes was at that particular match.

---

They sat through the normal welcoming speech, welcomed nine new Slytherins; a rather large number consisting of four girls and five boys. And most of his table laughed on as Willy Knob was sorted into Hufflepuff. As usual it seemed each of Severus's roommates grew a ton and he stalled. He knew he'd grown some but he was still the smallest. Avery was a giant at practically six feet tall at the age of fourteen. Severus was lagging behind at five foot five.

This would be Severus' first year at Hogwarts without his older friends to help him out. Narcissa was in France but at least that moron Porvoi was gone. He did just have a somewhat normal conversation with Potter and Black; hopefully they grew up over the last day or two and would leave him alone.

"So you saw that seeker die in Mexico?" Severus asked Wilkes, who clearly saw the Thestral.

"Yeah, hey I thought I saw you, I was screamin' for you but you must not have heard me, you and Malfoy looked drunk and were singin' some song."

"Oh, uh yeah that was us. Stoned not drunk," Severus volunteered. How embarrassing to be seen in public in an altered state of reality.

"Really? Far out," Wilkes said laughing some. He almost looked impressed.

---

Severus was not tired at all so he sat up alone in the common room and decided to finally practice his curse. He had nothing really to practice on so he tried just a piece of blank parchment. For the spell to work, in theory, he'd need to envision a blade coming straight from his wand and making contact with the desired target. He wanted it to be able to make simple superficial gashes and hopefully with enough power and intent, to chop off a limb all together, or gouge so deeply it could cause death. He did not really wish to murder anyone, but he figured it was a good one to have use of and it's not an _Unforgivable_. Perhaps if it worked he'd teach it to Lucius, maybe he could show it to his Dark Lord to raise his standing, or even it'd give Severus a one up for when he met him someday.

He stood about ten feet from the parchment, aimed his wand and non-verbally stated the incantation, '_Sectumsempra!'_ and he was delighted to see his parchment get sliced in half, which was exactly how he'd positioned his wand. So far it worked perfectly. He took the one half of the parchment and tried to just make slashes in it and not slice it in half. Once again, it worked. He was most pleased with himself.

He put a star next to it in his book as a spell that worked. Now, he wanted to invent a counter-curse incase he accidently hacked off his own fingers or something. He was far too happy to sleep, so he began to theorize on the counter-curse. When he woke up it was five in the morning and he still at the desk nearest the fire place, where he'd fallen asleep. He closed up his book and retired to his bedroom.

---

His first class of his fourth year was Defense and once again there was a new teacher. His name was Professor Kim. He wore kimono-robes and socks with sandals. His black hair was long and half was tied back into a bun. Severus and the others were a little shocked when he opened his mouth and spoke in a cockney accent.

"Right, I'm Professor Kim, and yes…I'm British. I'm from Liverpool actually, not a very well known wizarding area. My parents were both from Sapporo Japan and I did live there for six years after I left Hogwarts. While at Hogwarts I was in Gryffindor," he said smiling at the group of red-tied Gryffindors who all huddled on one side of the classroom. "I was also our team's seeker and normally I design brooms for racing and sports. I was asked to come here and teach for just one year," he said as some of his precious Gryffindor's groaned some. "Yes, just one year but I hope to make it a very fun year and I hope to teach you all sorts of things, especially some Japanese defense. I'm looking forward to it. I'm also a huge fan of friendly dueling and I want to see all of your skills. That's precisely what we are going to do, right now," he announced as many of the students began to talk and most began to smile.

"Now?" Wilkes whispered to Severus.

"Apparently so," Severus said rising as Professor Kim lifted his arms and motioned everyone to stand.

"Okay, firstly I assume you all heave dueled in class, correct?" he asked. The class responded with some sarcastic laughter from the Slytherins and various voices saying 'no' from the Gryffindors.

"No? Never? My, Dumbledore said it was bad but not this bad. Children, you are all aware there is a war being waged in the wizarding world here at home?" Most of the Slytherins said 'yes' and 'uh huh' and 'maybe' while most of the Gryffindors looked rather stunned. "Well, we'll talk about the war later. Um, I don't know any of you so I'm just going to choose two people randomly…let's see, firstly, um you there, tall boy with glasses…yes you, come here please," he said pointing to Potter. "Okay very well. Go stand over there at the end of the stage. Okay, let's see, a rival House perhaps…" he said looking at the sea of green and silver ties. Severus crouched down low to make himself as invisible as possible.

"Um, you…in the back," the Professor said as most in the front looked back to see who the target was.

_Shit._

"He does not mean me does he?" he asked Wilkes, who was also in the back and right next to him.

"Well blind-man, he does appear to be looking at you…him you mean?" Wilkes shouted pointing to his friend.

"Thanks, thanks a lot," Severus whispered.

"What? You'll kick his ass," Wilkes responded. Well he did have a point.

"Um, yes, the boy next to you, black hair…yes you, come here, come on, come, come…" Professor Kim said as Severus made his way through his peers and onto the stage to the Professor's left. "Very well, your name?"

"Snivellus!" Black shouted as most in his House laughed. Severus saw Lily turn back and give Black a really dirty look.

"Snive…?"

"Severus Snape," Severus said in a very low tone, cutting of his Professor before he embarrassed him further.

"Good, and you?" he asked the taller be-speckled boy.

"James Potter," he said proudly opposed to Severus's telling of his embarrassed.

"Very well, okay when you duel you always approach your opponent, bow, then take ten paces back, turn to face your opponent and in this case I'll count to three and then say 'Go' and I want you to try to disarm your opponent only. Disarm, does anyone know the spell?" he asked as nearly every hand went up but he called on Lily first.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ she said proudly.

"Excellent! Ten points to Gryffindor! Yes that's the spell and that's what I want you two to perform. If you attempt any other spell you will lose House points and will receive detention, am I clear?" Both boys nodded at the exotic looking Professor, bowed, took ten paces and turned to face one another. Potter stood very stoically with his right arm held straight out, the tip of his brow and crooked wand pointed right at Severus's face. Severus stood with wand-arm up in the air and behind his head, as if he were going to throw a hex his way.

"Okay...one, two, three…go!" Professor Kim said as both boys spoke the incantation at nearly the same time. White flashes of light launched from both wands and met as if to block each other in the center of the stage, very near where their Professor was standing.

Severus's wand was vibrating hardly and he felt compelled to bring his other hand over to help keep it straight but good duelers dueled single handedly. He took the pain, albeit mild pain and remained focused on his target. He stared deep into Potter's eyes and Potter did the same back to him. The Professor was saying something but Severus was too deep in concentration to hear what he was saying. Their stream of white light was becoming hot and making very loud noises, like Muggle electrical sounding noises. Severus's hand was getting hot and the vibratory response from his wand was growing much more intense. He did not show it in any way unlike his opponent who was staggering some, sweating and gave into the temptation and used both of his hands on his wand to keep it straight.

Where their beams of light met quickly formed a rather large and growing ball of white light. Once Severus was aware that Potter was weakening he noticed the ball of light moving slowly towards Potter. It kept creeping up on Potter who looked as if he was about to give up. Severus's entire arm felt as if it was on fire and at that point the ball was moving too slowly towards Potter. Severus was getting tired and wanted desperately to switch hands but he told himself he'd not do that no matter what. He had to do something and do it quickly. His overpowering of Potter was happening,\ but far too slowly. He thought on his feet and made a quick decision.

He suddenly released his magic and dropped instantly to the ground, allowing Potter's stream of light to flash by over his head, missing him by a few inches. Within one second Severus jumped up, aimed his wand behind his head again, yelled "_Expelliarmus!"_ and whipped his wand around over his head as if he'd tossed the stream of light from his own wand. He watched as the light headed straight for Potter who could do nothing to stop it. The beam of light hit Potter right in the face, knocked off and broke his glasses and launched him back at least twenty feet where he landed on his back. The entire event, from the time Severus dropped to the floor to dodge the spell to the time Potter was disarmed and hurled across the room, was three seconds.

The Slytherin's instantly burst into applause while the Gryffindors looked rather outraged. Lupin, Pettigrew and Black, along with their Professor ran to Potter's aid. Severus looked over and noticed Potter was knocked out. He made a face as if he did not care one bit about Potter's fate and walked off the stage and back to the company of his own House. His defensive spell earned him several pats on the back and one high-five from Wilkes. He glanced over and saw that Lily looked very concerned but did not once look back to see him.

"Okay, get up, can you walk?" Professor Kim asked as Potter was helped up by his friends.

"Where are my glasses?" he asked as his Professor handed them to him.

"Broken I'm afraid, have your mates here walk you to the infirmary okay?" he said as Black and Lupin helped Potter out of the room.

"You're dead meat!" Potter said to Severus as he was escorted out.

"No Mr. Potter, five points from Gryffindor for making idle threats," Professor Kim said which shocked Severus as much as everyone else. "Yes kids, just because I was in Gryffindor does not mean I won't take away House points. Mr. Snape beat Mr. Potter fair and square. The '_Expelliarmus'_ spell is a defensive spell, meant to simply disarm the opponent. Most of the time, you'll see your opponent's wand get launched ten to twenty feet away, not the opponent themselves. However, very powerful witches and wizards are able to launch both the opponent and their wand as Mr. Snape did. I've not seen someone so young do tha, but it does not mean, clearly, that it can't be done. Five points to Slytherin, good job Mr. Snape. Now, who's next?" he asked. No one raised their hand. "Oh, don't worry, Mr. Snape is done and won't be disarming any of you!" he said beginning to laugh. "One turn each, so who's next?" he asked.

---

No one else hurled their opponent across the room that day. Although Lupin came very close, he knocked Rosier down and Rosier did fall back, probably three to five feet or so. Lily had no trouble disarming Mulciber but Wilkes easily disarmed Pettigrew. Severus enjoyed watching Camilla Diggory disarm Black and he too did fall down right on his bum, his wand was launched more like thirty feet. He of course laughed it off and said to everyone that he 'let her do that.'

The last class of the day was double Potions. It seemed Potter survived as he was back in class and his glasses were repaired. As usual Severus took the first table on the left, next to Lily.

"Hey, you did great today by the way," he said dropping his cauldron on the table so hard she jumped.

"God Sev!" she said holding her chest. "Um, yeah…thanks. Why did you do that to Potter? Why do you egg him on?" she asked sounding really angry.

"I did not do that on purpose," he said in a defensive tone. She rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Stop lying to me just stop! You did too do it on purpose!"

"No I didn't!" he said, much louder. He really did not mean to necessarily hurl the boy across the room, though the end result was rather lovely. Like the teacher said, powerful wizards can do that and he must be a powerful wizard. "Lupin almost did the same and don't tell me you didn't enjoy seeing Rosier on his ass!"

"Hey!" Rosier said from behind Severus. Both he and Lily turned to look at Rosier and then turned back to face one another.

"Okay but don't cry when he hexes the hell out of you!" she warned.

"I don't cry Lily. Potter I can handle, it's Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew that I have trouble with. Why are you wearing your hair down to one side?" he asked noticing her hair over her shoulder. She never wore it like that.

"Because of what you did to me!" she said leaning in to whisper.

"What did I do to you?" he asked completely ignorant of what she was talking about.

"Um, you gave me a hickey from hell, remember? Well the hickey from hell is huge and purple and…well I need to cover it up with my hair okay?" she said. She pulled back to stop whispering in his ear and when she did she noticed Mulciber had leaned in and was nearly touching the two of them so he could hear every word.

"You gave that mudblood a hickey from hell?" Mulciber shouted so everyone could hear. Severus and Lily both turned back to look at Mulciber who was laughing, as were most of the Slytherin's except for Camilla. "Why would anyone suck on the neck of a filthy mudbl…oh that's right, you're a Halfy, so I guess it's okay," Mulciber said leaning back in his chair, crossing his hands behind his head and smiling a pretty evil smile.

"Ew, you let Snivellus make out with you Evans? Oh God, James, we need to change Houses quick, she's probably diseased now!" Black said garnering some laughs from his House.

"Shut up Sirius," Potter said looking rather irate. "God Evans, how gross, did he use an '_Imperius'_ on you or something?"

"Man, I think you need to sleep in the common room from now on, you've got Mudblood cooties now," Avery said from his seat directly behind Mulicber.

Lily turned to look at Severus with her eyes bugging out of her head. She grabbed her cauldron and ran out of the room as most of the kids were still laughing. Severus did not know what to do but he did know he was sick of the teasing from his own Housemates. He decided to follow her.

"Lily, wait!" he shouted, running to catch up with her as she made her way up the dungeon stairs.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled back.

"What? I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to give you a giant hickey!" he yelled right as Professor Slughorn and Dumbledore were walking by. Lily stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Severus. Both of their faces were beet red, as were Dumbledore's and Slughorn's. Severus smiled briefly at the two adults in his immediate vicinity and walked closer to Lily.

"You just sat there and let them call me a mudblood; you didn't do a thing to defend me Sev!"

"You sat there and let Black call me Snivellus, well let's face it, all of the time and today you sat and listened as he insulted me and you did nothing either."

"You're supposed to be my friend, hearing all of them laugh at me should have angered you!" she said beginning to cry.

"It did, they laugh at me all the time, no one seems to care, not even you!"

"Oh so what this is like revenge or something?"

"No! No, I just…I'm tired of hexing them every time they start shit, so it's best to just let them tease and move on with it," he said coming closer.

"They all know...about the stupid hickey now, the whole school knows."

"Yeah," he agreed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Oh, you're probably pleased aren't you?" tearful Lily asked.

"What?" he asked as her roommates suddenly appeared.

"Lily!" Mary said walking up and touching her arm, "Professor Slughorn asked me to come get you and please tell me it's not true," she asked, whispering the last part but Severus still heard her. Lily stood still, clutching her books to her chest with tears running down her face. "Oh God it is true?" Mary said looking over at Severus. "God, gross!"

Severus rolled his eyes and walked back to the dungeon. Lily was not going to defend him or his hickey it seemed. He'd always be that disgusting oddball who sucked on Lily Evan's neck from now on and there was nothing he could do about it.

**AN-For those of you who love this story and are following still, I uploaded a new story last night called "24-CDU, the Counter Death-Eaters Unit" (4690413)** **and is based on the TV show 24. It takes place in 24 hours, each chapter is 1 hour long, yes all events occur in 'real time'. It's really told by Alastor Moody but there is quite a bit of Severus Snape in it. It's really a sneak-peak of events that will occur in Snape Revealed Part II. Check it out if you are interested. **


	90. Stupefy!

**Chapter Ninety Eight: Stupefy!**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Needless to say Potions was uncomfortable for the next few classes. Most people made kissy noises around them whenever they were seen together. Potter got his revenge by hitting him with an _'Impediment Jinx'_ in the corridor so Severus missed an entire DADA class while stranded on the stairs. The next day Severus tried one of his newer self invented jinxes on Potter, the '_Langlock'_ so Potter and Black could not speak for the rest of the day.

Madam Pomfrey had to consult Severus in order to reverse the jinx. That was not enough though, Potter and Black decided to hit him with a '_Jelly-Legs Jinx'_ when he was walking up the stairs, which resulted in him falling down the stairs. Once he landed he aimed his wand to shoot a '_Knee-Reversing Hex'_ at them, but he missed and hit Willy Knob and Remus Lupin instead, causing them to fall as well.

---

A week into school, Severus received the letter from Armande Rosier saying that his mother had been released and returned home to Spinners End. Severus immediately owled the new wand to her and a quick letter that stated he was pleased she was home, he was eternally sorry about what happened and he hoped to try to spend at least some time with her over the Christmas holidays.

He received back no reply.

---

Verbal insults, hexing and name calling continued each time Potter and crew caught sight of Severus, which was every day. He always had his wand at the ready but he could only deflect one, maybe two hexes thrown his way at a given time. If three were thrown at once there was nothing he could do but duck. Usually then one of them would hex him while he was on the ground, so it didn't really matter.

By October he'd dueled each person in his DADA class and he'd disarmed each of them, he also threw each of them and was therefore forbidden to duel against the girls.

"Okay class, today we are going to do something a little different. One of you will be the aggressor, throwing a spell, the other will shield and then we will switch so each person gets a turn. So, let's see, Mr. Snape and Mr. Black," Professor Kim said as the two boys approached the stage.

Inside Severus was thrilled to finally have a one on one shot at Sirius Black, but he did not show it outwardly. Sirius on the other hand did show how happy he was. He jumped up and almost ran on to the stage with a very large smile.

"Okay, Mr. Black, you will strike first, and Mr. Snape you can either block you, disarm you, or counter you," he said and then turned to face Severus. "Use whatever means possible to make sure what ever he throws at you does not make contact. Okay? Take your bows," Professor Kim said as the two boys obliged.

On the count of three Sirius aimed his wand and spoke an incantation for a '_Jelly-Fingers Jinx'_ but before he completed the incantation Severus cast a quick _'Protego'_ and the jinx bounced off him and back to Sirius. Unfortunately Sirius ducked and his own jinx missed him.

"Excellent Mr. Snape…" Professor Kim said but he could not finish his sentence as Severus took that opportunity to be the aggressor and see if Sirius would be quick enough to block him.

Severus aimed quickly and said,_ 'Serpensortia!'_ as a large snake leapt from his own wand and slithered rather quickly to Sirius. Severus then put Sirius in a '_body-bind'_ so he could not run from the snake. Most of class were silent but the Slytherin's did 'ooh' and 'ahh' some at the snake approaching Sirius.

"Okay Mr. Snape," Professor Kim said. Severus ignored him and charmed the snake to slither quickly, coil around Sirius's leg for a moment, which caused Sirius to drop his wand in fear, and then slither up to his neck. Once Sirius's wand was on the floor, Severus, without thinking, used his bare hand to cast wandless magic on Sirius's wand, so it would fly across the stage where he could catch it.

It worked. Severus did not have time to revel in his first really controlled and grand use of wandless magic, as he was too busy concentrating on his conjured snake. He thought of letting the snake choke Sirius, only for a moment, but thought he may end up in Dumbledore's office if he did that. Instead the snake made a loose-noose around the neck of Sirius Black, and then slithered down his robes, beneath his trousers and came out at his ankles and slowly turned to face Sirius.

"Enough Mr. Snape!" Professor Kim shouted. He aimed his wand at the snake but before the Professor could say the incantation, Severus beat him to it.

"_Evanesco!"_ Severus said loudly and clearly. Within a second the snake was gone.

The Slytherins burst into applause, but Severus did not take his eyes off of Black. He loved Black's reactions at the moment.

"Mr. Snape I think you took this duel a little too far…" the Professor said as the look on Black's face went from fear to sheer anger.

"I'm gonna get you!" Sirius shouted as he ran and lunged for Severus.

Severus without thinking and still having Sirius's wand in his left hand aimed both wands at the charging wizard. His arms were held straight out with both wands aimed at Sirius's chest when Severus yelled "_Impedimenta__!"_

Two very strong and very powerful flashes of yellowish light leapt from both wands with such force Severus himself was thrown back at least six feet where he landed on his bum. Sirius on the other hand ran right smack into the oncoming magic when at first he tripped and landed on his face and then was thrown back nearly thirty feet to the far wall of the classroom, where he crash landed.

Again the Slytherins burst into applause as their Professor ran over to check on Sirius. He was not knocked out, but did look very bewildered. Severus was very tempted to take Sirius's wand and throw it into the fire place, that way he'd not be able to seek revenge on Severus until he got a new wand. Again he thought that may end him up in Dumbledore's office, so he just dropped it where he stood, walked off the stage, and went back to his seat in the rear of the classroom.

Sirius rose and seemed to be walking okay, although he was clutching his back as if he were injured. Remus Lupin walked with him to the infirmary per their Professor's instructions.

"Okay, well Mr. Snape, that was very…impressive. Rather advanced actually. I was under the impression that since none of you had been taught these kind of dueling tricks, that none of you would be that advanced at it," he said looking at Severus. "I can see I was wrong and I underestimated some of your powers and prowess with defense and offense as well. The object of the exercise was to make sure that the intended target did not get hit with any hexes, curses or spells, and it appears Mr. Snape was not. Five points to Slytherin."

The Gryffindor's looked shocked and let it be known they were disappointed while most of the Slytherin's laughed amongst themselves with pride. Lily looked back and gave Severus a rather dirty look and shook her head. It seemed Professor Kim did not tote to House-Lines and seemed to be the first teacher yet who was genuinely impressed with Severus's aptitudes.

---

To Severus's surprise, Black did not use physical or even magical force as revenge against Severus right away. Instead he went and spoke very loudly each time he saw him that Severus was a mad, evil, dark, greasy and filthy working-class wizard and anyone seen talking to him must be under his '_Imperius'_, mad themselves, or are equally as filthy and dark as he. This didn't seem to stop anyone from the Slytherin House from speaking to him, but it did seem it affected at least one member of the Gryffindor House. Lily had hardly spoken to him since.

He watched as she used his clever short cuts and even invented a couple of her own in Potions class to the great pride of Professor Slughorn, who touted that his own great influence must be the reason she was his star pupil. The two would speak as necessary in class to work on group projects but aside from that, she said little else to him. God knows what Potter and Black were saying to her in the privacy of their own Common Room.

Another person it seemed was not speaking to him as of late. Lucius. He'd not received a post card since the "Greetings from Tokyo" his first week back. He had only gotten one two-way and that was after Severus wrote him to tell him his mum was freed. Severus was pretty busy with schoolwork, trying to impress the first DADA Professor he liked, inventing his own spells and trying to steer clear of Potter and especially Black to even really notice that he'd been ignored by Lucius for nearly a month. By mid-October Severus became concerned, so he two-wayed him again and told him it was important he got back to him.

His response came at three in the morning on a Saturday, so luckily Severus was awake and working on a new spell that would keep his conversations private.

"_Yes Severus,"_ Lucius sloppily penned. His normal curvy and pristine handwriting seemed lazy and quick that night.

"_Where have you been?"_

_"Tokyo, all over Japan, Hong Kong…Mongolia, why?"_

_"I've not heard from you. Did you get my letter where I told you that I royally kicked Sirius's ass in class AND was awarded points for doing so?"_

_"I did, and I'm most proud of you. This Professor Kim, though a former-Gryffindor, seems to have his head on his shoulders and seems to be a great teacher,"_ Lucius replied.

"_Yeah, I actually like him. Next month we learn Japanese defenses, it should be neat."_

_"Good,"_ Lucius penned back nearly five minutes later.

"_Is something wrong?"_

_"Not really…I miss her."_

_"Have you not seen her recently?"_ Severus asked.

_"No, well our birthdays are coming up soon and I'm at a loss as to what to get her."_

Then it dawned on Severus that since he himself never celebrated birthdays and thought they were nothing special, he'd never once bothered to even ask when his only really good friend's birthday was.

"_Oh, well when are your birthdays?"_ Severus finally asked.

"_We are one day apart, one minute apart. She was born at eleven fifty nine and I was born at twelve midnight. Rather odd huh? Hers is October twenty fourth and mine is October twenty fifth."_

_"Oh wow, that is really bizarre to be so close, well I mean, you are a year older."_

_"Yes, it is bizarre. Two Scorpio's. I think I'll purchase her some painting supplies, for her studies abroad."_

_"That sounds like a good idea Lucius. Is anything else wrong? You and your dad still not getting along much?"_

_"I don't know…hey I'm really tired at the moment. I'm sorry I've not written more, a mistake on my part. I will write more often, I've been busy. I will see you at Christmas though, unless you have other plans?"_

_"No plans, I want to spend some time with mum but that's it really."_

"_We'll make all the arrangements closer to then, in the meantime continue with your studies and we'll chat later…Lucius."_

The parchment stopped glowing before Severus could pen back. Lucius did not seem like himself that night. Something was bothering him, something more than he said, but Severus had no clue what. If Lucius did not want you to know something, he was really good at making sure you did not until he decided otherwise.

---

During the second week of October, Severus finally decided to accompany his roommates and go to Hogsmeade. He'd only been the one time before and never got to explore the birthplace of his mother. He noticed Lily was with her friends but Potter and his gang were always in very close proximity to her, so Severus was never able to get near. She did finally spot him from afar and smiled and waved. He smiled and waved back and was happy that for the first time that entire school year, she was giving him a happy look and not a sour one.

He found the trip to be a good one, not that he particularly enjoyed the company too much as all his roommates did was talk about the impending Quidditch season. While in town Severus stopped by a shop and purchased a few ingredients for a potion he wanted to make Lucius as a birthday gift.

When they returned most of his roommates had practice and those who didn't, (Wilkes and Rosier) went to watch the practice which meant Severus had total privacy for a few hours. He decided to brew his potion in the comfort of his room. He lit the flame beneath his cauldron and set out to brew the _Felix Felicis_ potion. He figured that Lucius needed some cheering up and good luck. Perhaps he was gambling on Quidditch matches again and losing more.

It was a potion normally brewed by sixth years but Severus was confident he'd be able to do it. He could have purchased it outright in town but decided it was cheaper to do it himself and he'd get some practice that way.

When he was done it looked to be the right color and consistency. He hoped it was right as he packed it up and wrote a little note to Lucius. He wrapped the bundle tightly and took it to the owlery hoping it'd find Lucius where ever in the world he was in time for his birthday.

---

On October twenty-sixth he woke up to find his parchment glowing deep green. Lucius received the potion and thanked him. He told him he did indeed send Narcissa flowers, a golden locket with a charm in it that would make her feel more creative, and some brushes and paints for her birthday. He spent his birthday in Kobe and enjoyed his day thoroughly.

Severus was pleased his friend had a good birthday it seemed and arrived in his DADA class in a good mood that day.

Dueling was once again on the menu. No one really wanted to face Severus, but Professor Kim always chose a volunteer. That day he chose Remus Lupin, werewolf extraordinaire.

"Okay class, today we do something a little more difficult. I'm not going to tell either dueler what to do. The object is to simply not get hit. You can either play defensive or offensive in this one, it's up to you. When I say three, cast whichever spell you wish, that is not a dark spell or a spell that could cause damage to the classroom or the intended target. Make them somewhat benign please. Okay, one, two, three…"

Severus did not know what he should do. If he took offense people would think he was just out to get everyone. On the other hand he was constantly on the defense with Potter, Black and Pettigrew and was sort of tired of it. Without thinking or rationalizing, he aimed his wand straight at his old friend and yelled "_Stupefy!"_ at the exact same time Lupin yelled "_Rictusempra_!"

'Really Lupin, a tickle charm? Well I guess that's offensive,' Severus thought red flashes of light flowed from his wand and met some pale violet ones from Lupin's wand. Both spells met half-way and the two wizards stared at each other and quickly realized neither was going to back off.

After a few seconds, sparks erupted from where the two spells met and looked and smelled like electrical charge. The classroom was full of loud popping, snapping and static sounds, so loud a few of the students had to hold their ears.

Severus looked deeply into the blue eyes of his opponent, the same opponent who used to be his friend, played chess with him, built perverted anatomically correct snowmen with him, even went broom-riding with him. The same opponent, who lied to Severus about being a werewolf and even worse, chose his brutish and cruel roommates over him, probably out of fear.

Lupin stared right back, no longer the little sickly boy with the guiltiest yet somehow almost innocent looking face, the wicked grin and the trouble-maker gleam in his eye. He was out to out-duel Severus, and Severus knew it.

Severus realized that Lupin had grown a lot over the summer. His light brown hair was long, as long as Severus's, just beneath the shoulder and he was now at least three inches taller than Severus.

Realizing his tickle-charm would never get past Severus's defenses, Lupin instantly changed it up and screamed "_Stupefy_" right back at Severus. In an instant Lupin's magic turned from pale violet to red, just like Severus's. The crackling and popping noises grew much louder, stronger, and deeper. The light emitted by their magic was nearly blinding both them and the onlookers as well.

Professor Kim was quiet, had his wand at the ready, but stood back and observed to see where their duel would end up.

Severus's wand was vibrating a great deal and Severus found it impossible to hold it with just the one hand. He wasn't even thinking when his left hand wrapped around his right and joined in the battle. A second or so later, Lupin's did the same.

Neither wizard took their eyes off the other wizard's eyes the entire time, despite the ferocity of the glow they were emitting, which did cause the two to squint some.

The air that Severus was breathing felt warm and had an odd taste, like an electrical charge almost, he could not describe it but it had a fume smell and almost metallic taste that made breathing rather difficult. Everything in Severus's body said to take a few steps back, to widen the beam of magic and give his hands and arms some relief. His brain and heart more importantly told him to stay put and let Lupin back off instead.

Lupin never moved, not one inch as he squinted as much as possible without closing his eyes completely.

Severus focused all his attention from the burning and shaking in his hands and the smell of the fumes he was inhaling, into his concentration for the spell. He wanted to '_Stupefy'_ Lupin more than anything, more than anything in the world. He would not eat, would not rest, would not leave that spot until Remus Lupin was '_Stupefied'_ and that was just how it was going to be.

He imagined his internal magic was a ball of smoke in the pit of his stomach. He envisioned it growing and branching out through his arms, into his wrists, through his finger tips, into the wand where the smoke met a beam of light and gained momentum and shot out of the tip of his wand with such great force of energy, it was almost like a Muggle bullet from a gun.

When he envisioned that he noticed his stream of red light grew hotter, quivered more and started to make a high pitched humming sound along with the snapping and crackling noises. The noises became so loud, even Professor Kim held both of his ears and Severus felt the stage floor begin to tremble. Pretty soon the entire room was trembling and a few of the paintings fell from the walls and crashed onto the stone floor.

Where the two streams met, a red ball of light began to move rapidly from the center of the stream straight towards Lupin. Within two or three seconds it bypassed Lupin's beam all together and struck Lupin dead in the center of his chest. Lupin dropped his wand, fell back about six feet flat on his back and unconscious.

Severus dropped his wand arm, which was still twitching and shaking, and walked over to the very still looking boy. Severus was panting and dripping with sweat but still managed to shakily walk towards Lupin. He picked up Lupin's wand and handed it in his trembling hand to the Professor, who was casting a charm to wake Lupin up. Once Severus saw that Lupin was unhurt, he turned and walked back to his seat.

The classroom was silent, and it felt as if he were walking on air and not a solid surface at all. He was very dizzy and coughing from the magical fumes. The stench of their spells still were in the air and his hand was deep red in color and felt as if it were on fire.

He sat down, and shook his hand as if to wake it from sleep. He then deeply massaged it and it began to feel better.

"Are you alright?" Wilkes asked the trembling and out of breath wizard. Severus nodded and continued to massage his hand.

Lupin got up, and with the aid of his Professor, walked back to his seat. He appeared to be in a similar condition to Severus, shaking, sweating and panting. He also began to immediately massage the hand that gripped his wand the tightest as Severus was doing.

"Excellent work, both of you. Mr. Lupin I liked how you realized your original spell would not work, so you changed it up with a more powerful one. Very clever and very good, five points to Gryffindor, and you earned an "E" on this assignment. Mr. Snape, you stuck to your guns. You could have also changed up your spell once you realized Mr. Lupin decided to use the same spell as you were.

"Often when both duelers cast the same spell at one another, they can cancel each other out, or do what sort of happened here, just go stagnant until one gives up, over powers or changes their spell.

"In the event you both decided to keep the same spell and use it against one another, only the stronger and more powerful dueler will prevent their spell from being stagnant or cancelled out.

"In this case, it was you Mr. Snape whose spell overpowered Mr. Lupin's. Excellent work, ten points to Slytherin and you will receive an "O" for today's assignment. Okay, now, Mr. Potter and Mr. Rosier, it's your turn."

---

It didn't take but five seconds for Potter to not only disarm but turn Rosier the color pea soup. After the Gryffindor's chuckled and applauded him for five seconds of work, as opposed to Severus and Lupin's duel which lasted nearly four solid minutes, class was over and the still quivering Severus went to his boring but restful Arithmacy class.

Later that night Severus was in the library and finding it difficult to grasp his quill, his hand was a little numb and still burning some. He did visit Madam Pomfrey who told him it'd be back to new the next day. Instead of writing his Herbology report which was not even due for six more days, he decided to read up the going's on in the world in the latest addition of 'Wizarding Weekly' when Lily approached him.

"Hey, how's your hand?"

"Hurts a little, it's a tad numb and look," he said holding out so she could see its tremble, "still shaking."

"Yeah, it looks a little red actually," she noted.

"How's Lupin's paw?" he asked, knowing it would annoy her. She rolled her eyes but then thankfully smiled.

"Same I think, people are giving him shit for losing to you, but I think he did rather well. You did better though."

"Yeah, thanks. He was a lot tougher than I thought; maybe it's the werewolf in him…"

"Sev stop! He's not a werewolf!" she said laughing some through her conviction. "Just please…I can't have a werewolf in my House, so just stop, okay?"

"Odd choice of words. Just…be careful around him, okay? Werewolves can not be trusted," he warned, subconsciously rubbing his hand.

"You did well though, I hope Potter and Black now see just how strong you really are and stay away from you, it'd make my life a whole lot easier," she said looking away as if to make sure they were not near by.

"What do you mean?"

"Just…they tease me, well Potter teases me, about the hickey and your hair and how our babies will have greasy red hair and bad dispositions and shit like that." He had to admit, getting used to Lily cussing was not going to be easy. The less he swore, the more she did. He thought to lecture her but decided against it.

"He's an ass, just ignore him," he said.

"So, Christmas, watcha doing?" she asked changing the subject.

"Oh, Malfoy, but I'm gonna go home and see mum one day, not sure which."

"How is she?"

"Dunno, she won't write me back. Our attorney says she's been freed and should be home but I've not heard, I guess I'll just show up at the house and surprise her."

"That's so odd, I'm so sorry Sev," she said looking very melancholy.

"Yeah…you?"

"Oh, we're going to my grandma's in Birmingham, dad's mum…it'll be…weird."

"It's times like these I'm glad I don't celebrate holidays," Severus said thankful that his Christmas could never be spoiled.

"See, I love holidays. Now I'll have all of these wonderful memories of mum's ham and the house smelling of clove…the lovely way she used to wrap presents. Every year she'd buy us little ceramic angels, and I have all thirteen of them still," she said looking down. It was obvious she was fighting the tears.

Severus used his weakened and sore hand to caress her forearm lightly as he gave her a gentle and sympathetic smile.

"Well it's many weeks off yet, no point talking about it right now. I'm uh…gonna go, okay?" she said.

"Sure," he replied, withdrawing his petting hand.

"I hope I never have to duel you some day, Severus Snape," she said rising from her seat with a smile.

"I hope so too," he muttered sarcastically. He watched as she turned and walked away, and he watched the door she exited from long after she left, just in case she came back. She did not and he decided after a few minutes to resume his reading.


	91. Christmas Time In Hell

**Chapter Ninety Nine: Christmas Time in Hell**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Christmas was approaching and Hogwarts was decked out for the season. Argus Filch had decorated trees and wreaths in each room of the castle to give it a more festive spirit. Lucius penned Severus from Tokyo, he sure seemed to be spending a lot of time there, and said he'd pick him up at the Apparation point and take him to Derby to visit his mum first thing.

The last Saturday at Hogwarts before the break, the Slytherins saw Potter defeat them easily in Quidditch. He not only managed to beat many Quaffles but he nearly killed Avery in a broom collision that he managed to walk away from. During the match Severus was asked to join his favorite teacher, Professor Kim, in his office.

"Thank you for coming Mr. Snape, please remove your boots and have a seat," he politely said and gestured Severus to the very plush pillow on the floor of his office. Severus sat on the pillow and watched as Professor Kim poured him a cup of green tea, Severus's favorite. "Here you go."

"It's my favorite," Severus said taking a sip.

"I know," Professor Kim stated, also sipping from his handle-less cup. "Tell me Mr. Snape, what do you know about the art of '_Legilimency'_?"

Severus stopped drinking in an instant and stared into the almond shaped eyes before him. "It's mind reading."

Professor Kim lowered his cup and smiled while shaking his head. "No, not exactly, the mind is not a book Mr. Snape," he said laughing a little. "It's more like, interpretation of one's mind. It's used to extract emotions and memories from one's mind. It comes in handy in a duel. I mean let's face it, if your opponent's mind tells you what spell he's going to cast, you can easily deflect it before they even aim their wand."

"Yes. I've tried to learn it myself but it's rather difficult."

"Really? That does not shock me. You are a very industrious young man and also very gifted. It's nearly impossible to teach yourself this discipline of magic. Also one must have a somewhat natural ability to be successful. Not just anyone can say the incantation, point their wand and voila!…have access to someone else's thoughts and feelings. I'd like to teach it to you, if you don't mind."

"I'd love that!" Severus happily said. "Um, does the Headmaster know?"

"Oh yes, indeed. I've spoken to him about you and he is well aware of your prowess at Defense. He said it's okay for me to train you but this is not something that's normally taught at Hogwarts, so I'd ask that you keep these private lessons to yourself if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes, I won't tell. What's the point of being a mind-reader if everyone knows?" Severus foolishly said as his Professor winced some.

"Not mind-reader, really Mr. Snape, this does not involve tarot cards and palm reading. We'll start after the holidays, five nights per week in my office from seven until nine. I think you'll do well Mr. Snape. You do know there is a war being fought right now, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, well I mean, I did not think it was a full blown war, but I've heard of what's going on at the Ministry if that's what you mean," Severus confessed.

Professor Kim smiled and looked relieved. He rose and helped Severus up from his station on the floor. "Good. You are a very good dueler and a strong wizard. Someday we may need you, and you'll need all the defense mechanisms we can possibly give you. I think you'll be a great asset someday Mr. Snape. I've never seen such power and discipline of the mind in one as young as you before. If this war escalates, we'll need all of the good and strong wizards we can get, you know what I mean?"

"Yes sir," Severus said putting his boots back on.

"Good, our way of life is being challenged by small minded people who really don't care and who really, well…want to limit us, and what we can do? They think they can just take over the world and we'll cater to their ways, and they are mistaken."

"Yes sir," Severus agreed. The Death Eaters and Voldemort were a little small minded. He was not about to let Professor Kim know that he sympathized with their movement, he quickly looked away so his Professor could not read his mind through his eyes anymore. It was best if he just not know how Severus really felt about the matter at hand. "Thank you," Severus said with a faint smile as he left his office. He was happy that he'd finally get to learn how to be a '_Legilimens.'_

---

The Friday before Christmas Lucius did meet Severus at the Apparation point. He was wearing all black robes with a gray and white fur collar on his regal looking silken and wool cloak. His long hair was worn down and was blowing in the wind. From far away he looked like a Viking warrior.

"Hi!" Severus said, happy to be reunited with his dysfunctional but still very good friend.

"My God Severus, what happened to your voice?" Lucius asked in disbelief at the budding man standing before him.

"Um, I dunno, changed I guess," Severus said not noticing any change in his pitch.

"I guess? My God you sound like a man all of the sudden…" Lucius said looking down at Severus with an approving smile, "but you still look like a Hobbit."

"Thanks pot-head, are we going then?"

Lucius raised a brow and suddenly wore a very mature and sober face before rolling his eyes and snickering ever so slightly.

"To Derby then?" Lucius asked wrapping his arms around Severus and Apparating without a sound.

"Um, can you stay here, I'm not even sure if she's home or not?" Severus asked as he approached his abandoned looking house. Lucius nodded as Severus knocked…and knocked…and knocked.

"Do you have a key?" Lucius asked with his arms crossed at his chest.

"Yeah," Severus replied thumbing though his pockets. He found the brass key and unlocked the door. "Mum?" he called but there was no response.

Both wizards entered the dark and freezing house to find it empty.

"It looks exactly the same as when I left, it's like she never even came back here," Severus noted, walking around the dreary living room. "Shit Lucius, where the hell is she?"

"I'm not sure Severus. It's odd she never came back. We can pen Armande when we get back to the flat. Is there anything from here you wish to take?"

"I guess," Severus somberly said walking towards the kitchen where the large cannabis stash used to be hidden. "You'd love how much cannabis we used to keep in this house," he commented as Lucius rolled his eyes and shook his head at him. Severus gathered up a few things from his room and then decided to raid his mother's room. He was not the first one to raid it, the Muggle authorities left it in a big mess it seemed. Lucius followed him and stood in the doorway for a few minutes.

"I hate to ask but where is your loo?"

"Outside, communal, the alley or the kitchen sink, take your pick," Severus said going through his mother's wardrobe.

"I think I can hold it."

"Malfoys don't piss in alley ways Lucius?" Severus asked with his mother's night clothes in his hands.

"You know me too well, what are you looking for?"

"I wonder…I wonder if perhaps the royal ring of Serbania may be in my mother's possession, it's a possibility."

"Really? Had she never mentioned such a thing?"

"No, she never spoke of the Prince side, I don't think she knew much, or if she did, she never mentioned it."

"Well, where would she hide such a treasure?" Lucius asked in an anxious tone.

"She always had this trunk here locked so I could never get in it, but it looks like the Muggle authorities were able to open it," Severus said getting down on his knees to search the chest.

Inside he found all of his mothers old witch clothes. Robes, cloaks, even her old Hogwarts robe and Ravenclaw blue neck tie. He also found some copies of the Daily Prophet, one had her wedding announcement and one had his birth announcement. Severus read them and smiled before asking Lucius to shrink them for him. He found a tiny blue baby outfit that probably was his, as well as a few pictures of his mother, his grandmother Elizabeth and one of Elizabeth holding Argus who was an infant.

"Uncle Argus aged…" Severus said turning the picture over, "three days…oh and here's one of me on Filch's lap when I was four," he said handing them to Lucius to admire.

He rummaged further to find some old books, letters from her friend Kathleen, more clothing and finally a box that was wrapped with parchment. Severus and Lucius both glanced at each other as he opened the box to reveal…pearl earrings.

"Oh…" Severus said very disappointed. "Well that's all from the trunk…I guess she does not have it."

"Well it'd be a miracle if she had really, there are many Princes walking around still you know."

"True…where can she be?"

Lucius shrugged his shoulders and rose from the floor. "I hate to complain but if I don't piss in the next minute I'll be the first Malfoy in a century to do so in an alley way."

"Okay, where to?"

"My flat," he said nearly running down the stairs. Severus grabbed the pictures, his mother's blue neck tie and school robes and darted down after him. He used his Muggle key to lock the door and ran after Lucius who had already crossed the street and was waiting down by the river.

"Do you like that sound of flowing water Lucius?" he asked noticing Lucius was tapping his foot and had a pained look on his face. He threw his hands around Severus and before Severus knew it he was in the alley behind Lucius's flat.

Lucius nearly flew up the stairs, opened the door, threw his cloak onto the floor and ran into the loo without even closing the door. By the time Severus made it upstairs he heard a pretty strong stream in the loo and saw Dobby hanging his master's fine cloak for him.

"Hello Dobby," Severus said removing and hanging his own cloak.

"Hello young Master, Dobby see's that you've grown!"

"Thanks, I'll be taller than you soon I think," he joked as the green eyed house-elf who apparently had his master's sense of humor smiled nervously and resumed his cleaning of the wooden floors.

Severus heard a flush and saw a very relieved Lucius Malfoy join him in the kitchen. Lucius emptied his pockets of the news paper clippings he'd taken for Severus, his silver colored money pouch with emerald encrusted platinum tie-clasp, his 'sun-shade' eye-drop potion, pewter looking shrunken chop sticks, a tiny frame with a picture of his beloved, his magic quill and a blank looking piece of parchment.

"I was hoping that would be glowing blue, I see I was wrong…again," he said almost throwing the parchment onto the table.

"Does Master want some fire whiskey sir?" Dobby asked clutching his feather duster.

"Yes," Lucius sneered at the lower form of life. "You desire anything Severus?"

"No…thanks."

Lucius took the glass from the elf and drank it quickly. He ordered the elf to bring over the entire bottle as he sat and suddenly looked very distraught. Severus took the seat across from him and was uncertain as to what to do or say next.

"She's…I've not heard a word from her in three months," Lucius confessed to a very shocked Severus.

"What?"

"Not one single word. I have no idea if she received my birthday presents. I used to write her daily, then weekly, now…I used to two-way her several times per day and she's not once responded," Lucius said swigging his second glass. He put the glass down and Severus used wandless magic to move the glass and the bottle from the table and into the sink behind him. "What are you doing?"

"You should not drink too much if you are upset Lucius. You…you're a little volatile when you drink," Severus informed as the older wizard looked at him in disbelief.

"I see," he said in a cold but silky voice while staring into Severus's eyes.

"Um, is she…alive?" Severus asked.

"I know she is, I'd heard other wise. The last I heard from her was in early September. The letters she did send were…distant and short."

"So, have you gone to find her?"

"I thought about it. I thought there must be a reason why she is ignoring me. I thought, perhaps she'd found another love."

_SHIT!_

"Did she?" Severus asked suddenly remembering who else lived in France.

"I don't know. But I do know Lucius Porvoi lives in France and I always suspected she fancied him, so I hired a private investigator to find her for me."

"Well, did he?"

"He said he knows where she is and for more Galleons he'd put in secret magical camera's and photograph her for me and tell me what she's up to. The last I heard from him he took the pictures and said he was owling them. I assume they will arrive today, tomorrow perhaps."

"Oh, Jesus Lucius, what are you going to do if she's…with him?"

"Kill them both perhaps," he said coldly. Severus was surprised to hear that even from him. He didn't seem the murdering type. He could see where he'd want Porvoi dead if it were true but not her. "Do you take everything I say so seriously?" Lucius asked, which greatly relieved Severus.

"Well you did have Miss Volques, taken care of."

"Oh? Do you have proof?" he asked in a very serious tone. Perhaps she really did slip…and her sons too, maybe Dobby had just waxed the…marble floors?

"I'm sure she's not with him. He's a pompous ass, rich bastard who just brags about his money and his family and…" Severus trailed off realizing he'd just described Lucius Malfoy to Lucius Malfoy. "He's…a prat."

"He is indeed. And I heard he was promised to a very wealthy witch from Paris. I guess I'll find out when I get the pictures from the Private Investigator."

"Do you think he could find my mum for me?"

"Do you have five thousand Galleons available for him to do so?" Lucius asked as Severus shook his head 'no.' "I didn't think so…this has nearly bankrupted me."

"Really? I thought…" Severus said as Lucius gave him a cautious look. "I mean I thought, you know, you were…loaded."

"No, my father is a very wealthy man, I have nothing," Lucius said rising to get himself another glass of whiskey. "Just one more, I promise," he said swallowing the liquor.

"Oh, I thought you had a trust fund?" Severus asked knowing full well he'd heard Mr. Malfoy talk about it.

"You are right…I _had_ a trust fund. A small one mind you. And now it's gone."

"Gone? In just four years it's gone? My God Lucius!"

"I know, thirty thousand Galleons does not go too far it seems."

"Was that all? I mean…that's a lot of money but I'd thought it would have been given more," Severus confessed.

"Well my father is worth hundreds of millions of Galleons, but he's rather conservative when it comes to my personal spending. He gave me a modest trust fund to see how I did with it. I get another one when I turn twenty-five and I get the rest of his money when he dies."

"And you've spent it all?" Severus screeched.

"Shit you sound like him! I don't have to justify my spending to you, half-blood!" he shouted as Severus shifted from scared to pissed off in a second flat. Severus rose from his seat and headed to his shrunken trunk. He put it in his pocket, grabbed his cloak and headed out the door. "Wait, where are you going?"

Severus did not speak but walked out into the hallway instead.

"Severus, wait, please," Lucius yelled chasing Severus down the stairs and towards the lobby.

Severus was irate and he did not have to put up with that kind of talk from him, his so-called friend. He could always stay at Spinners End or even return to Hogwarts. Staying with his father would be better than staying with Lucius if that was how he felt about him. He was almost out to the alley when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Severus, please," Lucius said with his wand aimed at Severus. He'd thrown a _'__Petrificus Totalus_' curse at Severus which paralyzed him. "Please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I'm…I'm beside myself with this whole Narcissa thing and I've had no one to talk to about it and I guess…I took it out on you. Really, please believe me I meant no harm."

Severus was angrier than he was before. He stared at Lucius who did have an apologetic look on his face.

"Please, I'll never say that again…really I…I'm a fucking asshole and I'm so sorry. Please, just forget I said it, okay? You're right, I blew through that money…it's, it's very upsetting to me, that's all."

"Will you release me now?" Severus asked.

"Will you come back upstairs?"

"Will you release me now?" Severus repeated.

"Very well," Lucius said removing the curse and before he could even think, Severus grabbed his own wand and screamed '_Expelliarmus'_ at the top of his lungs. Lucius's wand went flying into the air as his body was thrown back twenty feet. He hit the wall with such force he cracked the plaster and two paintings fell on his limp body. Severus quickly ran over and cast healing charms on him until he woke up a few moments later. His gray eyes met Severus's black ones, and they appeared to have fear behind him.

"Don't you ever, ever curse me again Lucius Malfoy!" Severus said shoving his finger in Lucius's face. He then rose and extended his hand to his friend to help him up. He looked as irate as Severus had felt a moment prior. He adjusted his robes, rolled his hands through his hair to search for blood, looked back to survey the damage and then turned to face Severus.

"I guess I deserved that," he said in a very low and almost childish tone.

"'_Reparo!'_" Severus said as the wall repaired itself and the paintings flew back up on the wall.

"Did you have to throw me that far?" Lucius asked still rubbing his head as he followed Severus back up the stairs.

"Sorry, do you have to be a fuckin' asshole all the time?"

"Yes."

---

No owls came that night. The two had Chinese food delivered to the flat as he filled in Lucius on the great Professor Kim and how many duels he'd won, as well as how many House points he'd earned. Lucius transfigured Severus a bed near the fire place and the two retired around two in the morning.

Severus was looking forward to sleeping in but instead was awoken by sounds he'd never heard come out of Lucius's mouth before. When he turned to see what was happening, he saw Lucius in his nightshirt and bathrobe at the front door, holding a bunch of pictures and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"What?" Severus shouted to the enraged and shrieking wizard.

"NO! No! That fucking whore!" he screamed as the pictures went flying from his hands. Severus thought fast and cast a silencing charm so the neighbors would not be disturbed and used wandless magic to close the front door to the flat. Lucius was no longer cussing but just screaming and howling at the top of his lungs. He picked up each of the dining chairs and hurled them across the room. One chair came a little too close to Severus, who quickly ran from his own bed and hid beneath Lucius's bed instead.

From his station beneath the bed he watched as Lucius picked up the dining table and threw it as far as he could, breaking the legs off the table as it crashed against the wall. It appeared as if he was not using magic and just brute, physical strength to demolish his entire flat. He then went to the cabinets and tossed every dish, every glass and every cooking utensil he could find.

When he had successfully demolished his entire kitchen he moved to the framed pictures on the wall, and threw and broke each one, one by one, except the painted portrait of his mother which remained untouched. He grabbed the chair from beneath his desk and slammed it into the floor repeatedly until nothing was in his vengeful hands but a hunk of wood that resembled a club more than a chair.

He made his way to his wardrobe and launched each of his robes and cloaks, and even tore some to shreds before throwing them. He looked visibly tired but he was still raging. He ran out of furniture to annihilate so he turned on himself. He was beat red, had tears streaming from his cheeks and was still screaming undistinguishable phrases when he finally began to pull at his own hair. Severus watched on in horror as Lucius literally ripped handfuls of his own hair out from his head. He screamed even louder with each yank, which Severus noticed were rather bloody, and then started bashing his head into the wall.

Severus was not about to sit and watch him kill himself so he screamed for Lucius to stop but he did not hear him or he was ignoring him. Severus was scared to get out from under the bed, so he tried to use wandless magic to '_accio'_ his own wand but it never came. He looked and noticed Lucius's wand was on his night-stand, so he grabbed it and instantly cast a _'__Petrificus Totalus__'_ curse on Lucius for his own good. It worked.

Severus carefully moved out from beneath the bed and approached the crying and bloodied wizard who was paralyzed before him. He knew that Lucius could not move but could hear everything he was saying to him.

"I'm sorry Lucius but I had to stop you," Severus worriedly said looking around and seeing masses of bloodied, blond hair all over the floor. "My God, I…I'm gonna try to re-affix this hair to your head okay?" Severus said casting a charm he'd read about. He placed the removed hair and pieces of scalp back on Lucius's head but noting really happened. "Shit, I didn't think it'd work, well, how about a hair-thickening spell to thicken what you have left," he said as the platinum hairs on Lucius's head appeared to multiply before his very eyes. "Good, it looks good, there's some spots missing still, but I think if we brush it a certain way and you wear it tied back, it may look fine," Severus said.

He moved on to as many healing charms as he could think of to fix the cuts and bruises on Lucius's face, arms and hands. "Okay, all better. Now, I'm going to release you but I'm keeping this wand aimed at you, if you try to harm yourself, or me, I will stop you. I want you to rise and sit on the bed when I release you while I try to fix the furniture, okay?" he asked. Lucius eyed him and mouthed the word 'yes.'

He released Lucius and he did indeed move to the bed. He sunk his face into his hands and began to bawl hysterically. Severus cast multiple '_Reparo's'_ all over the flat and was able to fix most of the broken and damaged items. He looked over to find Lucius curled into a ball on the bed, crying louder than he'd ever heard anyone cry. Lucius ran from the bed and into the loo. Severus was about to curse him again to stop him until he realized he'd run into the loo to be sick.

Severus went into the loo and ran the washcloth under the cold water to put on the back of Lucius's red and heat-rashed neck. Severus magically tied what hair Lucius had left for him and patted him on the back. When Lucius was done Severus gave him cleaning potion to gargle with and a towel to wipe his face with. Severus flushed the toilet and was rather marveled that Lucius was able to get his sick into the toilet for a change instead of everywhere else.

Lucius turned to face Severus but remained seated on the floor, leaning his arm around the toilet bowl. Then he did something that surprised Severus, he began to laugh.

"What?" Severus asked, fearing that Lucius had gone over the bend and would never come back.

"It's just…it's…she's…"

"Shh," Severus said sitting next to the unstable wizard.

"It's over between us, I'm afraid," Lucius said in a reasonable tone.

**AN: 'Christmas Time in Hell' is a song by Trey Parker and Matt Stone of South Park**.


	92. Lucius's Secret

**Chapter Ninety Two: Lucius's Secret**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

"What do you mean it's over?" Severus asked the suddenly calm wizard.

"Go see," Lucius whispered.

Severus left the loo and looked through the pile of papers on the floor, which thankfully were topping his undamaged wand, and found the photographs. Severus sat down on his bed and saw what Lucius had seen. They were not pretty. They were magical moving pictures so Severus was able to see about as much of Narcissa as Sirius Black had seen from beneath the bed in her room all those years ago.

The first very color picture showed Lucius Porvoi as they had feared, in his naked splendor, with a phallus that very much resembled the one he'd seen in Miss Posy's Potions Shop. Severus always assumed the man in the Potions Shop was somehow enhanced in the printing process or perhaps with an '_Engorgio' _because Severus did not think it possible for a human male to be hung quite that large.

Either Porvoi did the same thing or he was just naturally gifted in that area. And there was Narcissa, behaving in a very unbecoming manor, on the floor, trying to stuff as much of Porvoi in her mouth as she possibly could, which was not much. After a brief struggle with her unforgiving jaw muscles, she decided to just use her tongue and lick, very much to Porvoi's delight.

Severus knew instantly how seeing a picture like that would devastate his Victorian friend in the loo over there, who let's face it, was not exactly the sanest person roaming the earth. Severus did have some vested interest in the courtship of Lucius and Narcissa as she made Lucius happy, which made Severus happy. On the other hand he was not so emotionally connected to the couple that he could not enjoy the pictures he was seeing either. Just seeing Narcissa do what she was doing made Severus feel like a traitor to his barfing friend in the loo. He was quite simply, getting rather turned on.

The next picture was worse, far worse and far more titillating. Narcissa was completely nude, which overjoyed Severus's loins, and on all fours with a very proud looking Porvoi behind her, doing…well what you'd expect him to be doing.

The third picture was probably the most damning. It was not exactly a sexual or pornographic picture but Severus could see where that last picture in the collection would have cut Lucius Malfoy to the bone.

The two lovers were in bed together naked and her head was on his chest. He was caressing her hair and she was petting his arm with her eyes closed and most contented look on her face. Finally Porvoi mouthed the words 'I love you' and she looked up, smiled and responded with 'I love you too,' before Porvoi leaned in and kissed her on top of her head. She continued to smile as she put her head back down on his bare chest and the two appeared to fall asleep.

"She's his whore now," Lucius said limping from the bathroom.

"You're just upset, rightly so…what are you going to do?" Severus asked, finally sensing how fragile a state the mind of Lucius Malfoy really was. "And don't say kill them."

Lucius smiled a very wicked smile and sat back down on his bed, clutching his head in his hands.

"I don't know."

"Dobby," Severus said as the very frightened elf came out of the cupboard.

"Yes sir?"

"Please go get a mild pain potion and a calming draught and bring them back here at once," Severus commanded.

"Yes sir," Dobby dutifully obliged.

Lucius sat on his bed and cradled his head; he must have been in terrible pain. He was weeping and shivering but seemed a little more at ease.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm better now," Lucius said in a very soft tone.

"It's okay…have you freaked out like that before?"

"Once. The night mummy died."

"I see. Hey, I know Porvoi is an ass, maybe it's just a sex thing for her," Severus said, trying to make sense of the pictures.

"No, the way he held her, she told him she loved him," he said beginning to bawl again. "She no longer loves me…I don't think she ever did."

"Um, you mean after you two had sex you didn't hold her like that and tell her you loved her?"

"No, I rolled off of her and she asked me 'if that was it' and then cast a cleansing spell on herself and the bed."

'Ouch.'

Lucius turned on his side and cradled his feather pillow. Severus again was at a loss as to what to do. Emotionally challenged people confused him and made him feel awkward. Why couldn't people handle their problems like he did? Just forget about them and move on. Dobby returned and Severus gave Lucius the potions, knowing they'd put him to sleep.

Severus helped Dobby, much to Dobby's disapproval, clean up the flat. He sent Dobby out to get root vegetables and some chicken so Severus could make a savory stew for Lucius. He tried to cook from memory as his cookbook from Mrs. Evans was in Derby. Dobby brought home a loaf of crusty bread, cocoa and a little chocolate cake from the bakery as well.

"Will master be alright?" Dobby asked, looking most distressed. "Dobby worries so."

"He'll live, he just does not know it yet," Severus said as he heard Lucius stir and then suddenly jerk forward in the bed. Severus ran over to find Lucius sitting upright and startled some, as if he just had a nightmare. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine I think," Lucius said with tears flowing down his face. "I dreamt of her."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Not that her, the other her, my mum. I dream of her often."

"Oh? I never dream of my parents."

"I never did when she was alive, but I often do that she's passed," Lucius said removing his covers and heading to the loo. He finished what he had to do and came back out and sat on the bed across from Severus. "My hair looks awful…and feels worse."

"I think we can fix it, if you tie it back, no one will notice," Severus offered, noticing the patches of missing locks on Lucius's noble head. "So it was a bad dream then?"

"Yes, not a nightmare but what she said to me was bad."

"What she said?" Severus asked.

"Yes, sometimes I have nightmares, that she comes back as an '_Inferi_' and attacks me, but mostly we meet in the garden and talk."

"Just talk?"

"Yes, it's not like a dream, I think it's really her coming to visit me. We meet and discuss my day, my life, she offers advice, sometimes she tells me prophecies."

"She tells you prophesies?" Severus asked in amazement. He was open minded to the dead communicating with the living through their dreams but he'd never known anyone who admitted that it actually happens to them before.

"Yes, she told me to get this flat, this particular one in a dream once, she told me that Miss Volques would not be around to do any real damage, she told me get you that cloak and today she told me to…"

"She talks to you about me?" Severus asked.

Lucius looked as if he'd just divulged a great secret that he was sworn to never speak of.

"Yes, on occasion. Today she told me I must marry Narcissa, that she is my soul mate and that I must rectify our relationship so we can marry and have a child together."

"She said that, just now?"

"Yes. I knew we were meant to be together, what can I do now Severus?" he asked in a desperate voice.

"Well, um…I'd maybe go to France and talk to her. I'd probably not mention the pictures or the private investigator though."

"Yes, perhaps, if she'll agree to see me. Why does she hate me all of the sudden?"

'Perhaps she regretted the abortion, or Lucius taking her virginity?' Severus thought but did not verbalize. "I doubt she hates you, he's there, you're here, God knows what he said to her to get her to sleep with him, maybe he gave her love potion?"

There was a sudden glimmer in Lucius's gray eyes. He rose from the bed and then turned to face Severus.

"Perhaps? Shit, I have no more money, I'm broke…I can't have the investigator see if that's the case."

"What will you do for money now?"

"Oh, well my wages are good. I also get a percentage of the items I procure. It's enough to live on, well, to live here that is. Now that I'm not buying her trinkets every other day, I should be able to manage," he said looking deep in thought. "I guess I can go, break into his house when he's gone and search for potion or ingredients, but what if it's not that? What if she loves him?"

"What's to love, he's a pompous asshole rich kid scumbag with good looks and a huge cock. Perhaps she just wanted to sleep with him, girls can lust too you know," Severus said sounding older than he really was.

"She told him she loved him though."

'Oops.'

"Well maybe he's really, really good in bed and she thinks she loves him. Just go do her better than he does and see what happens."

Lucius laughed a little and then shook his head.

"I'm not very experienced…I'd never do those things to her he did, turn her into a whore like that…I'd make love to her."

"Oh God Lucius…okay…go make love to her then and see how she responds to that. I dunno, I'm a kid, remember?"

"I sometimes forget," Lucius said patting Severus on the head in a mocking manner. "What smells so good?"

"Oh, dinner!"

---

Two days later Lucius had a meeting in Brussels and told Severus he would be gone all day. He'd spent most of the day prior crying and then becoming angry, then crying again. His nose and eyes were swollen and he looked quite tired. He took Severus's advice and tied his hair back and took some potions for his swelling which seemed to help.

"Will you be okay here alone all day Severus?"

"I have Dobby, I'm fine."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Dobby is hardly a form of company. Not like Bimi, she was a very kind and tender elf. She was rather old when I was born, she is the one who took care of me when I was a baby, though father told me mummy did insist on feeding me herself and would change diapers from time to time."

"What happened to Bimi?"

"Oh, she was very old; she died when I was fifteen. She was not a stupid ingrate like Dobby here," he said in a wicked tone. "Well, I'll be back around six or so, and then we'll go out to eat."

"Okay, I have some reading and I am working on a new spell that I'll test out when you get back."

"No more ankle hanging if you don't mind."

"No, it's nothing like that. Go on, I'll be fine."

"Very well," Lucius said getting his white and gray mink lined cloak and black leather gloves.

After he left Severus did eat some lunch, worked on his spell and then became rather bored.

He went to the loo and nosed around in the potions cabinet. He found shaving cream, hair gels, tooth-potions, eye-drops, fingernail clippers, wart-removal potion, pepper-up…wart-removal potion? Ew! In the shower he found various scented soap-potions, hair-potions and bath oils.

He decided to move his search to the bedroom. He knew it was wrong to snoop but even after all those years he still felt he did not know Lucius very well. After all, the man had warts that needed removing, what other oddities did he have? The nightstand to the beds right housed various books, mostly about business, politics, self-help books, a book on Norse Mythology and a pornographic parchment. Lucius has porn? Lucius has porn! It was similar to a Miss Posy parchment but it was in Japanese, and the girl on the cover was naked naturally and appeared to be riding a broom.

"Genke deska?" a perky female voice asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Ha ji may ma shitay," she said replied.

"English please," Severus said as she looked confused but then started doing unsavory things with the tip of her broom.

"Jan ay!" she said as he grew bored with her and put her back in the porn-bucket.

"Well if he's got this porn, he must have more porn," Severus said to himself, moving on to the other nightstand. "Don't you have any porn in English at least?" he commented further, rummaging through the night stand.

He found a lubricant potion, Muggle style tissue, eww, handcuffs? "Oh my God, he's a freak!" The handcuff sighting enticed him to dig further. "Virgin until last Christmas my ass, he's fucked more than one bird," Severus commented.

There was nothing much else of interest in that nightstand, other than his 'hash-stash' and some ash trays. He did notice a large box when he was beneath the bed the other day, so he drug it out and opened it.

"Bingo!" Severus said opening the biggest box of porn he'd ever seen. "Oh my God!" Severus gasped holding up a leather whip, "He's a closet-pervert! I knew it! I knew he was a total pervert disguising himself as a Victorian prude…what the bloody hell is this?" Severus asked aloud picking up a hunk of wood that had leather straps poking out of the end. "He owns a cat of nine tails? Oh shit, he's not just your everyday pervert is he?"

"Did you ask for me sir?" Dobby asked coming out from his cupboard.

"Not unless your name is cat of nine tails I didn't."

He delved further into the box to find that most of the porn was Japanese. There were many picture books with cartoon naked ladies getting fucked, tied up in bondage, or using their whips and cat of nine tails on other women. Some of the porn was interactive but all of it was in Japanese, a language Severus could not read, write, speak or understand. Of course the graphic pictures did speak for themselves mostly and he did not need a translator to get him turned on by the moving picture of a lovely Japanese woman going down on another lovely Japanese woman.

There were a few booklets with blonde women, red heads and brunettes but nearly all of it was Asian in nature. No wonder he spent so much time over there. Severus put back all the evidence of Lucius being a complete and total perverted fuck, headed to the shower for his own perverted pleasures, and then went back to resume his studies.

"Hello Severus," Lucius said walking through the door at exactly six o'clock. Severus found it difficult to look at Lucius with a straight face at first, but he mustered through and pretended he did not know about Lucius's secret life. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished, where shall we go?" Severus asked rising from his bed. He was wearing the only set of robes he owned, the hand-me-down Lucius robes.

"You choose."

Severus had a brilliant plan. "Hmm, how about Japanese food?"

"Really?" Lucius asked.

"Isn't there a new Japanese Steak House in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes but Severus, you do not eat steak."

"I know, but I eat rice," he mentioned, hoping to God Lucius agreed to eat there.

"Sure, I love Japanese food, of course what we eat here is not what you eat in Japan."

"Do you 'eat well' in Japan? What sorts of things do you _eat_…in Japan?" Severus innocently asked.

"Raw fish mostly."

Well his response set Severus over the edge. He simply could not contain his laughter at Lucius's response which was meant to be a serious one.

"I still don't know what makes you tick Severus, are you ready to head out?"

"Yup!"

They arrived and were seated immediately, when the waitress came Lucius ordered their drinks in her native language.

"So, you speak Japanese Lucius?"

"Oh yes, I'm fluent in Japanese," he said sipping his water.

"So, you're a very _cunning-linguist_ then?"

Lucius raised a brow and gave Severus an odd look.

"I suppose…French is the only other language I speak."

"What's Japan like, what is there to do there?" Severus pressed on, knowing full well Lucius would never divulge the truth that he was a depraved pervert, but any hint would be nice.

"Lot's of stuff, perhaps you'll go someday, very large wizarding community there actually."

Lucius never did give so much as clue to his alternate lifestyle. Had Severus not come across the porn collection, he'd continue to think of Lucius as a virginal prude, which couldn't be further from the truth.

---

Christmas Eve was to be spent at Malfoy Manor where Abraxas Malfoy was to host a very large party. The company he owned merged with another one, hostile take over was more like it from what Lucius told Severus, and he wanted to celebrate. Lucius wore his hair tied back again, and put on some rather old fashioned looking tan and brown outer robe over a lace sleeved, rather high collared shirt, brown trousers and deep brown boots.

"You won't know anyone at this soiree so just stay near me. If anyone asks what your parents do or who they are, just say they are Romanian and you are first generation British. It's best if people don't know you are part Muggle."

"Okay," Severus said, as Lucius Apparated him to his manor.

The manor was well lit, warm inside and full to the brim with pureblood wizards from all over it seemed. Severus did as he was told and remained very close to Lucius, who mingled some, sipped champagne and then some spiked egg-nog and consumed some starters that were passed around from house-elves.

"Finally, I've not seen you in so long," Abraxas said approaching his son and giving him a very informal hug.

"Father, you remember my friend Mr. Snape?"

Abraxas looked down and made a face, followed by a tiny and very pained looking smile.

"Of course, seasons greetings Mr. Snape."

Severus nodded and smiled. He noticed Lucius looked rather uncomfortable around his father and seemed distant.

"Are you ill Lucius, you don't look well."

"I'm fine, well I'll let you get back to your guests."

"Very well, and I assume I'll see you both tomorrow around two?"

"Yes father," Lucius said bowing ever so slightly. Abraxas gave Severus the same pained smile and then lost himself in the crowd. "We can leave now, we've been seen."

"So soon?" Severus asked.

"Yes, we'll be back tomorrow for a painful lunch but on Boxing Day we go to Bellatrix's house, and I hope to find out more information on Narcissa…someone else will be there as well that I'd like you to meet."

---

There was only one present waiting for Severus when he woke up the next morning. He opened it and laughed…a gray night-shirt. Lucius smiled. Severus thanked him and then prepared himself for a boring and tedious day at Malfoy Manor.


	93. Fenrir Greyback

**Chapter Ninety Three: Fenrir Greyback**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Lunch at Malfoy Manor was a solemn affair. The father and son spoke to each other as if they were manager and employee. Lucius did mention he and Narcissa were having a tough time and Abraxas stated he was glad to hear of it. The two wizards returned back to the flat and Lucius insisted Severus wear the nightshirt. He had no desire what so ever but if it meant Lucius would finally shut up about it, he'd do it. He emerged from the loo with the gray 'nightie', equipped with lace down the front and a satin bow around the collar. It was the most ridiculous thing Severus had ever seen. It didn't help that Lucius laughed harder than Severus had ever heard him laugh before upon his modeling of the hideous night-wear.

"Thanks," Severus said stomping towards his bed.

"Those skinny little legs of yours, and yes you are right, your feet are rather large."

"Shut up Lucius," Severus said, too tired to joke. He got beneath his covers and retired with a book.

Lucius lay in bed with his arm beneath his head and looked rather bored. Severus would never get any peace, so it was best to just put his book down and converse with his insane friend.

"Lucius, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he said from his bed, not moving and still staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Um, is Narcissa the only girl you've been with?"

"Didn't we discuss this already?"

"Yes but that was when I thought you two were still together, now you say she's not spoken to you since September, and you travel a lot…especially in, oh Japan!"

"Why do you ask?" he asked in a suspicious tone.

"No reason, it's just, you're young and well traveled and I mean…if I were you, I'd be fucking as many birds as possible, that's all."

Lucius laughed a little, which made Severus happy. He then inhaled deeply and exhaled with a growl, as if he was contemplating what to divulge.

"What's your definition of 'been with'?" Lucius asked.

_Bingo!_

"Um, sex I guess," Severus replied.

"Hmm, what's your definition of sex?"

_Huh?_

"Um," Severus thought, suspecting it was a trick question, "you know, pokin' a bird with your knob."

"Your colloquialisms need some refinement Severus."

"I'm fourteen."

"Yes, I often forget that little fact…soon to be fifteen though. Well if that's your definition of sex, then I suppose I've been true to her and her only…poking where exactly?"

"Um, in her thing I guess."

"Thing?"

He was not making this easy.

"Pussy, cunt, box…"

"Vagina you mean?" Lucius asked in a more serious tone.

"Yes, fine, her vagina."

"Yes, I've been true to her, if that's your definition."

"Oh my God Lucius," Severus impatiently said sitting up in his bed to face his lounging friend. Lucius responded with a laugh and then resumed his more serious manner.

"Okay, when I noticed she was…ignoring me and not returning any of my letters, I was propositioned by a lovely woman in Japan one night. I was rather inebriated and her offer sounded rather good. I'd not been with Narcissa in such a long time and I was rather lonely and I was thinking that she was going to leave me so…I did give into temptation."

"What happened?"

"None of your business."

"Oh come on, I'd tell you…I don't need details, just tell me."

"Are you not going to shut up until I do?"

"Probably not, so you may as well tell me."

"Fine, she was not a prostitute if that's what you are thinking. I do not have to pay for it. I was alone at the bar and she worked behind the bar and we got to talking. She asked me back to her place after the bar closed and one thing lead to another and we had..._oral_ sex, alright?"

"So, she blew ya, that's it?"

"No, I returned the favor thank you very much. She wanted more but I explained that I had a girlfriend and we were having problems and I did not wish to take it further and she was okay with that…so long as I returned her favor that is."

"Oh, eww…was she the only one?"

"Why do you want to know?" Lucius asked in an irritated voice.

"Because I'm bored," Severus fibbed. He wished Lucius was just tell him he was a freak.

"No, she was not, okay? I mean, I did not sleep with anyone; I did not fuck anyone if that's what you want to know. The longer Narcissa ignored me the angrier I became and the easier it became to stray from her, alright?"

Sensing Lucius would not go into any further detail, Severus backed off. He really didn't need to either.

"You did not stray though, so don't feel too bad," Severus said, trying to calm him down.

"I don't feel bad about that, and you're right, she strayed, not me. I just…let's not discuss it anymore. I know you're curious about sex and I'm the only person you know who's actually had it but I'd rather not talk about it right now, okay?"

"Sure, I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's…okay," he softly and slowly said. "Let's just get some sleep."

He didn't need to speak anymore, within a few minutes, Severus was asleep.

---

"So, Narcissa won't be at this get-together today?" Severus asked from the loo where he was '_Scourgifing'_ himself the next afternoon.

"I don't believe so but I'm uncertain. The last I'd heard she said she was staying in France for Christmas. We're not going to the Black's this year, we're going to the Lestranges."

"Oh, okay."

"There will be many influential people there, some you know, Rabastan, Walden Macnair, Rookwood, and the current Minister for Magic…most of them know you or know of you."

"Really?" he asked coming out of the loo in his same hand me down robes and ready to leave.

"Yes," Lucius said tying his hair back. He too was wearing all black and rather formal looking robes.

The sun was setting as Lucius Apparated Severus to the Lestrange Estate. The Estate made Malfoy Manor look like a doll house. Severus had seen Buckingham Palace and thought the two looked rather similar, but this Estate appeared to be perhaps half the size. The grounds were covered in snow and there were fountains and trees trimmed into the shapes of Merlin, unicorns, Centaurs and hippogriffs. When the two black clad wizards approached the massive front doors, they appeared to open magically. They stepped inside and two house-elves took their cloaks for them. The foyer was very well lit, exposing the gray stone walls, gray marble floors and a rather tall Christmas tree decorated with red ornaments, dragon-garland and red candles which glowed magical red flames.

Once they made their way passed the grand foyer they were motioned left, to the Estate's grand ballroom. The Christmas tree in the ballroom made the one in the foyer look like a shrub. It was decorated in the exact same manner as the foyer tree but was at least thirty feet tall and fifteen feet wide at the base. Severus had never seen anything like it.

"Has this been '_Engorgio'd'_" Severus asked.

"I'd imagine so; the Lestranges don't do anything small."

The grand ballroom was equipped with twelve gigantic fire places, six on each side, and in-between them were tall windows that extended from the floor to the ceiling. The room was long and almost looked like The Great Hall at Hogwarts, but was perhaps even larger. Over each fire place was a wreath so large Severus suspected Hagrid himself would not be able to lift it. All of the wreaths were decorated in the exact same way as the trees, adorned in red and glowing.

Standing near the tree was the hostess of the party, Bellatrix Lestrange. She, like her trees, wore all red, blood red. Her robes were rather low cut and very tight fitting…very tight fitting. She was showing off all of her _attributes_ that evening with her long, silky black hair cascading down her milky white skin. Severus was never fond of her but he had to admit, she was perhaps the loveliest woman he'd ever seen, even lovelier than her sister, Narcissa.

"Lucy, I see you brought your little tote!" she said loudly, carrying the train of her robes in her hand and approaching the mocked wizard, and his 'tote.'

"Yes my dear, it's always a pleasure to see you, and you do look ravishing this evening," Lucius said in an almost believable tone. "As for my tote, I do believe he has a name."

"Oh yes, how could I forget, I'd hate for your ancestors to come back and haunt me for referring to you in such a lowly manner, Severus was it?"

"It is," Severus said trying to look into her brown eyes and not her plush, creamy, supple and very apparent breasts that were nearly spilling out of her robes.

"Oh how sweet, I do believe you've grown some, and in these robes my goodness, you almost look like a proper wizard!" she boasted, making a pouty face after her final insult.

"Almost," Severus agreed, giving into temptation and staring directly into her cleavage. She did not pretend to not notice his glaring at her anatomy and instead bent over even more, causing more to spill out, so she could pat him on the head, the way an old woman would her toy poodle.

"Very sweet little boy you brought for us tonight Lucy, sweet indeed," she said rising back up. With each breath her chest moved to the point that Severus was convinced unless she had them sewn into her robes, one of her breasts would indeed pop right out.

"Yes, well let me find your husband dear Bella," Lucius said growing tired of her presence.

"Oh now, I only let family call me that, and you are not family are you Lucy? No I did not think so…hear from my baby sis lately?" she asked in a mocking tone, dropping her train and using her painted finger tips to twirl Lucius's tied back locks. Lucius smiled at first, and then took a few steps back so she would release his hair. He gave her a very slight and mocked bow and then grabbed Severus loosely by the arm.

"It's always a pleasure, Mrs. Lestrange," he said with a face so cold he nearly frightened Severus. Perhaps Lily was right, holidays spent in Birmingham were much simpler and probably more fun. "I don't want to take time away from your other _more_ esteemed guests," he said quietly, leading Severus away in the opposite direction.

"No you don't," Severus heard her say just loud enough for the retreating wizards to hear.

"Why does she hate you?" Severus asked noticing that Lucius kept his grip on Severus's upper arm.

"Because she is the devil incarnate and thinks that I'm not nearly good enough to court her sister let alone, court the Dark Lord."

"Really?"

"Yes, she does not like that I'm…one of them now…and feels that the Malfoys aren't prestigious enough to intermingle with her family."

"Why does she think that?" Severus asked. The Malfoys were one of the richest families in Britain, and according to Lucius, were pureblooded all the way back to Roman times.

"I don't know, let's get some drinks," Lucius said taking some champagne from the tray the house-elf was carrying. Severus helped himself to a red colored non-alcoholic beverage that tasted like a cherry flavored Coke.

"Lucius!" Rabastan said, adorned in lush silken rust colored robes that flowed at least four feet behind him as he walked.

"Rabastan, Happy Christmas," Lucius said leaning in as the two wizards kissed each other once on each cheek. "You remember Severus."

"Yes indeed," Rabastan said, giving Severus a very slight bow. "You have grown since last August."

Severus smiled and nodded and noticed Lucius seemed to be keeping much closer to Severus as Severus liked, or understood.

"I've heard of your troubles, with…_her_," Rabastan said in a very soft tone so no one else could hear.

"Yes and your illustrious sister-in-law is not helping matters," Lucius said angrily.

"Pay her no mind, she's a bitch from hell, and don't think my brother isn't aware of that either," Rabastan said laughing and then winking at Severus. "Has he met _him_ yet?"

"No, is he here already? Where is he?" Lucius asked, looking over Severus's head and searching for '_he_'.

"He's over there, near the bitch from hell," Rabastan commented. Severus looked over and saw a very tall, thin and pale man dressed entirely in black standing near Bellatrix. Severus's eyes were too weak to make out any further details of the man they spoke of, but he had a feeling he knew exactly who he was.

"Come, I want you to meet someone Severus," Lucius said, scooping Severus up under his arm, and cupping his hand around Severus's shoulder. He kept the same posture the entire way over to the pale man in black, stopping a few feet from him so Severus could finally focus in and give him a good look.

The man had red eyes, red! He did look rather scary, as if he were wearing a costume or a mask. Once the two arrived in close proximity Rodolphus, Bellatrix and an older gentleman near by stopped talking and eyed the smaller wizard wearily.

"My Lord, I'd like you to meet Mr. Severus Snape," Lucius said finally releasing Severus from his grasp. The tall and pale wizard leaned over some to make better eye contact with Severus, who was frightened by his appearance still. "Severus this is the Dark Lord," Lucius said as Voldemort smiled, exposing greenish and yellow teeth.

"So this is the boy you've been raving about Lucius," Voldemort said in a soft and very handsome voice, a voice that did not match the face it was coming from.

"Indeed it is," Lucius said in his most proper tone.

Voldemort stared deeply into Severus's eyes and Severus felt a chill do down his spine, as the hairs on his neck rose. Voldemort's smile slowly faded and then came back as he laughed, rather loudly.

"He fears me," Voldemort said, still gazing deeply into Severus's eyes. Severus broke the stare and turned his head some, and then took three steps back where he softly collided into Lucius's chest. Lucius put his hand back on Severus's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him some. "No, no, that's good though…he should fear me…" Voldemort said as Bellatrix began to smile her most wicked smile. "But he respects me as well, which is rare in one so young. Most children just fear me," Voldemort said wearing a very large smile and standing back up to his full posture.

Bellatrix began to laugh her evil and very characteristic laugh as many others in the room came closer to witness their meeting.

"Tell me, how old are you Mr. Snape?" Voldemort asked, looking down at the tiny wizard.

"I'm fourteen, I turn fifteen on…"

"January the ninth, yes," Voldemort interrupted. Apparently he was a highly skilled '_Legilimens'_. "You are very powerful it seems. I've heard reports," he said looking over to Lucius who still had his hand on Severus's shoulder and then moved his other hand to Severus's other shoulder as well, "of just how skilled you are. And it seems…" he said leaning over once again to gaze deeply into Severus's eyes, "that you are hiding something…keeping a secret from…your friend here," he said with a very large grin, which turned into laughter. The entire group except for Lucius began to laugh.

Severus knew exactly what secret Voldemort was referring too and desperately hoped he'd not tell Lucius about the abortion, especially in front of everyone.

"Oh no, your secret is safe with me, Mr. Snape…it was a pleasure to finally meet you," Voldemort said bowing slightly to Severus, who was no longer frightened, but intrigued. Voldemort was indeed as powerful as people had told him. He had a very strong and persuasive presence. Voldemort bowing to Severus made Severus feel like the powerful wizard everyone always told him he was, but he never really believed any of them before that moment.

"The pleasure was all mine," Severus replied, returning the slight bow once Lucius released his hands from his shoulders.

"I do believe we'll meet again, now go on and enjoy the party," Voldemort said with a smile, as Lucius placed his hands on Severus's shoulders again and steered him in the other direction.

The two did not speak until they were quite far away and stood near the table that hosted every possible culinary delight.

"Secret?" Lucius asked with a raised brow.

_SHIT!_

"I'll tell you later, you already figured it out I think," Severus said thinking fast. He would never tell Lucius the real secret.

Lucius wore a curious look but did not press the matter further. Lucius gave Severus a fine white china plate and then got one for himself. The two began to pile bits of food onto their plates, each bit looking tastier than the last.

"Caviar?" Lucius asked.

"Of course," Severus responded in his best Lucius Malfoy mock voice, awarding him a laugh from the source of the mockery. He watched as Lucius spooned the delightfully salty and very imperial black delicacy onto his plate, knowing full well he was probably the first bloke from Derby to ever dine on such an indulgence.

If Tobias Snape could see Severus now, mingling with politicians and world famous wizards in perhaps the largest wizarding Estate in Britain; while dining on oysters and caviar, he'd would more than likely 'shit a brick' and then drop dead from the shock. The thought of his filthy Muggle father actually shitting a real brick, which would be tricky with his hemorrhoids, made Severus giggle internally as he consumed his baked oyster topped with spinach and sheep's-milk cheese.

The two finished their meals and remained near the dessert table. Severus was eyeing it, still rather hungry and looking to see what three he wanted. In reality the fourteen year old boy who currently resided in Manchester wanted nearly all of them but amongst proper society one must have grace and be able to withhold temptation. Three would be a very appropriate number of sweets to top his shiny dish.

Severus was having a mental love affair with a very lovely looking piece of puffed-pastry which seemed to have some kind of cream inside it, topped with berries and then a drizzle of glistening dark chocolate over it when he felt his body get pushed back several feet rather quickly. The back of his head slammed firmly into Lucius's chest, his collar bone digging into the back of Severus's skull. Lucius suddenly wrapped both of his arms around Severus's head and had his hands folded on Severus's chest tightly.

At first Severus did not know why Lucius had him in the odd head lock. Lucius held the boy so firm and so close to his own body as if to prevent him from falling over or someone from snatching him.

"Ah ha…who is this fine young lad?" a very odd looking older gentleman in fine robes asked. When Severus finally stopped wondering why Lucius was holding so tightly he could feel his heart throbbing, he focused in on the strange man peering at him in very much the same way Severus was the pastry just a moment prior.

"Severus, allow me to introduce you to Fenrir Greyback," Lucius spoke in a slightly odd pitched tone that almost sounded as if he were terrified and trying desperately to sound normal. Severus was still being held tightly, tighter than anyone had ever constricted him, so tight he could now hear Lucius's heart pounding and felt how quickly he was breathing.

Lucius squeezed Severus with much more force, his crossed hands on Severus's sternum making it difficult for Severus to breathe. He was now outright clutching onto the boy which was terrifying Severus further. Who was the man Lucius was trying to protect him from?

"Hello, and what is your name…young man?" the man said, who appeared to have whiskers, not a mustache but actual whiskers, evil green eyes and loads of matted gray hair all over his body. He smiled big and wide for Severus to see his pointed and yellow teeth, as well as some drool escaping from his lips. He lifted his arm to his face to wipe the spittle and then leaned back slightly, and appeared to be sniffing Severus where he stood. Lucius took two steps back, taking Severus with him and Severus finally dropped his empty plate, not caring when the fine china smashed into a million pieces upon contact with the marble floor.

"You will stay away form him Fenrir, do you understand me?" Lucius spoke in a more confident and louder tone. Severus looked on as Fenrir licked his lips as if Severus was the biggest and juiciest pork chop he'd ever seen. Severus brought his hands up to join with Lucius's on his sternum out of absolute fear.

"Oh but he looks like a good lad, a fine young lad, who old is he, eleven?" Greyback asked Lucius but never took his piercing green eyes off of Severus as he continued to lick his lips.

"He's fifteen and skin and bones…I think you'd find him rather…_tough_ and too old to taste as sweet as you normally like," Lucius said in his most persuasive tone.

'_What the fuck did Lucius just say to him? Does this guy want to eat me?'_

Severus swallowed hard and took a few steps back himself along with Lucius as a few people near by began to walk further away.

"I…I don't think I'd taste very good, not at all, I'm a vegetarian after all," Severus said trying to convince the creature before him.

"There see, there are plenty others around for you to…consume, leave us be," Lucius warned.

Greyback began to laugh very hard and very loud, mostly likely at Severus's vegetarian comment.

"Tell me, lad, where will you be in three days?" Greyback asked the suddenly very confused Severus. Within a second Lucius released one of his hands from Severus's grasp, while Severus hung on tightly to Lucius's other hand. Severus looked down as Lucius must have silently '_accio'd'_ his wand which was hidden in his lower pant leg. Lucius's wand leapt instantly from his pants leg and into his waiting hand and then pointed it right at Greyback.

"'_Imperio!'_" Lucius said in a firm and almost evil voice, but not so loud that all could hear. No light shot from his wand and Greyback did not move, his grimace remained but he had an almost blank and lost look in his green eyes. "He will be with me in France in three days and you will not find us, now go walk over there and mingle with the Minister for Magic before I hit you with a '_Cruciatus' _for all to see," Lucius spoke in a level but firm voice, his wand aimed still at the retreating wizard.

After Greyback had faded into the crowd Lucius finally let loose his fierce grip on Severus and re-stowed is wand. He moved his one hand to Severus's shoulder and moved him back, towards the foyer. Severus allowed Lucius to lead him from the grand ballroom while breathing heavily and finally dripping with sweat.

"What the hell was that?" he asked as Lucius protectively put both his hands on Severus's shoulder tops again and led him upstairs.

"Shh," Lucius responded.

The upstairs was massive and Lucius opened each door he could as if to search for something. Near the very end of the long corridor they spotted a lone house-elf standing guard at one of the doors. Lucius used magic to stun the elf and then used more magic to open the door. Once inside he began to search for something.

"What are you looking for?" Severus asked.

"I believe this is Bellatrix's room, I'm looking for any letters from Narcissa. Help me," he commanded going through the drawers and looking beneath the bed. He then moved to the chair nearest the fire which had a table next to it holding a book. He opened the book and found a letter and began to read it aloud.

"_October twenty-ninth, dearest Bella, thank you for the lovely presents, the robes were gorgeous. That prat Lucius had the audacity to send me a locket, flowers and paints. I don't understand! That last letter he sent me said he found someone else and for me to move on…why would he send me these presents then?_ What?" Lucius said looking over at Severus, "I never sent her such a letter!"

"Do you think Porvoi forged it?"

"Perhaps, let me read on... _Porvoi and I are getting along well, he's been a good friend to me, consoling me. I don't know why I cry for Lucius, you were right about him all along. I mean his name is not nearly as good as Porvoi's, his Manor is grand but nothing compared to Porvoi's, he had no sense of humor and was lousy in bed_…What?"

Severus giggled some but stopped when Lucius leered at him.

"Um, I thought I heard her sounding rather…happy that night Lucius," Severus said remembering the moans coming from his friend's bedroom on the night in question.

"She was moaning during foreplay," Lucius said rolling his eyes in disbelief. "For God's sake it was my first time, what the hell did she expect? All she did was lay there!" Lucius shouted in anger. "If she showed half as much passion to me as she did to him in those pictures…"

"Lucius, let's not focus on that right now. Someone is sabotaging you, and it's probably him!" Severus said.

"You're right," Lucius agreed. He read the rest of the letter to himself, folded it and put it back where he'd found it. "Come," he said leaving the room. The two walked to the room across from them which happened to be the loo. Lucius locked the door behind him and ran some cold water over his face.

"Okay, enough of that for now. Regarding Greyback, he is dangerous Severus, very dangerous."

"He's some kind of cannibal?" Severus asked.

"In a manner of speaking, yes. He's a werewolf."

"Oh shit!" Severus said realizing how lucky he was to not get attacked earlier. "And the full moon is in…"

"Three days, yes. He plans in advance who he wants to infect, I think he was targeting you…you do look younger than you are."

"So he's a pedophile cannibal werewolf?"

"Sort of, he likes to…eat children," Lucius said as Severus's eyes grew wider. "He loves to bite and contaminate. His mission in life is to turn the entire wizarding world into werewolves."

"Why is he here then? Who invited him?" Severus asked.

"I assume the Lestranges did. He works for the Dark Lord."

"He's a Death Eater?"

"No Severus, he's not. He works for us, not with us. The Dark Lord uses him to threaten his enemies. Either join us or he'll eat or turn your child sort of thing."

"Oh my God, that's terrible Lucius," Severus said just grasping how evil the Dark Lord really was.

"Yes, and he had that look in his eye tonight at you, and it frightened me…You must steer clear of him, understand me? Do not let him touch you, even in human form, he enjoys the taste of flesh."

"That's fucked up."

"It is," Lucius agreed, then smiled. "Okay, it's too early to leave, we must mingle some more, would you like to meet the Minister for Magic?"

"Is he a Death Eater too?"

"No, but he's been '_Imperiused'_ to think like us, it will make the coup all that much simpler."

"My God, really? Who did that to him?"

Lucius did not answer but unlocked the door and exited to the hallway.

"What kind of relationship do the two of you have exactly?" Bellatrix asked standing in the hallway as if to catch them.

"I was telling him about Greyback," Lucius said impatiently.

"I see, he's such an interesting creature isn't he?" she asked the blond man next to her. "Shame Sissy could not make it, you know she has a new boyfriend, right?"

"Yes," he said coldly but also appeared to enjoy the look of disappointment on her face. It was clear she wanted to be the one to tell him all the gory details. "Come Severus," he said waving Severus his way.

Once the two were downstairs Lucius released his hands from Severus's shoulders but still remained near by.

"Are you alright Severus?" he asked the suddenly sickly looking wizard.

"I'm, hot, it's hot in here…is there a place I can go outside?" Severus asked, feeling a full blown panic attack come on.

"Yes, the Grand Ballroom has a balcony, just go out any of the French Doors I forgot to use the loo when I was in the loo so I'll be right back," he said leaving Severus's side for the first time all evening.

Severus rushed to get outside into the brisk air. He found it difficult to breathe until he was able to cool off beneath the stars. The Minister for Magic was '_Imperiused'_? There was a cannibal pedophile werewolf inside and someone was sabotaging Lucius. It was too much bad news all at once. If the Minister was under a curse, then what was stopping Voldemort from taking over all together?

He continued to try to breathe slowly and slow his heart rate down on his own. He looked out at the grounds, covered in snow and glistening in the moon light when he felt a hand brush up against his hair just beneath his left ear. Without thinking he summoned his wand and turned in an instant to find Greyback standing inches from him.

"'_Expelliarmus!'"_ Severus shouted as white flashes of light shot from his wand and hit the creature in the center of its chest. Greyback flew back, breaking the French Doors behind him and landed in the broken glass some forty feet from where he stood only two seconds prior. Severus ran over to see if he was knocked out. When he entered the room his wand was still aimed at the creature lying on the ground and all eyes were on him. Lucius appeared out of no where with a very scared look on his suddenly pale face, a look shared by Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan. The only person who looked pleased was Voldemort who was smiling at Severus. Severus approached the creature who was awake but stunned on the floor.

"Don't ever touch me again," Severus said coolly and softly.

"Did he bite you?" Lucius asked.

"Did he?" Voldemort asked in addition, sounding most concerned. "Did you touch this boy you filthy creature you?" Voldemort asked the individual lying on the floor. Suddenly using wandless magic, Voldemort raised his arm as Greyback flew up into the air and then crashed down on the floor twenty feet away or so. "Answer me!"

"I touched his hair," Greyback wearily said from his station on the floor.

"You will never touch him again, do you understand me?" Voldemort asked in a seething tone.

"I do, my Lord."

"Good," Voldemort said smiling benevolently at Severus as Lucius approached him.

"I shouldn't have left you," Lucius said once again placing both hands on Severus's shoulders.

"Oy, you have Galleons to pay for that broken door boy?" Bellatrix shouted as a few people laughed on with her.

"'_Reparo!'" _Severus lazily said, flickering his wand at the mess on the floor and not even bothering to turn to watch as the door and most of the glass repaired itself.

Lucius pat him on the back as Bellatrix gave him a very small but approving grin. The two headed back to the dessert table and Severus desperately hoped the pastry he'd been coveting was still there, waiting for him.


	94. Professor Kim

**Chapter Ninety Four: Professor Kim**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

The two Disapparated home in one piece and had a lot of things to discuss it seemed.

"So, what's the big secret then?" Lucius asked, removing his boots and throwing them at Dobby as if he were aiming to hurt the poor little guy.

"Oh, um…that day I told you Narcissa liked you and said she had a crush on you…"

"Yes," Lucius said rising and towering over Severus.

"I lied. She liked Porvoi, not you."

It was a secret he had been keeping and it was a pretty good one too, he hoped it would suffice.

"Why did you say that to me then?"

"I knew you liked her and I did hear her say she liked 'a' Lucius, and I assumed it was you but it turns out, it was not."

"Why though, why did you do that, you and I hardly knew each other back then?"

'_Come up with something quick.'_

"I…wanted to be your friend." Well, that was mostly true. Lucius went from having a very angry look on his face to a more mellowed one.

"How very Slytherin of you."

Severus smiled and changed into his 'night shirt' that he still hated, but he did admit, it was very comfortable and rather warm.

"So that was the Dark Lord, why does he look like that?"

"I have no idea."

"How old is he?"

"I have no idea, a great deal older than us though."

"What's his real name?" Severus asked, filled with curiosity.

"No clue," Lucius said sitting down next to Severus.

"Well, what are you going to do about Porvoi?"

"Another mystery…I'm not entirely convinced he's the one who forged the letters, I would not put it past Bellatrix to do it."

"Really? But if Narcissa really did love you, why would she hurt her like that?" Severus asked.

"Well, she simply does not like me. She was rather cruel to me at Hogwarts also, and I hate that she calls me Lucy."

Severus quickly realized Bellatrix was to Lucius as Potter was to him, except Severus had no desire to marry into Potter's family.

"Maybe you're better off not marrying her than, since her sister is so mean."

"I did think that, especially at first. But in the end I loved her so much, I did not care about Bellatrix anymore," he said beginning to look saddened again.

"I still don't understand why she hates you, your family is an old and wealthy one, like hers."

"No, not at all," Lucius said beginning to laugh. "The Black's are a very old and wealthy British family; we are French and have not been in Britain terribly long. My great grandfather was a very well known Quidditch player and his son bought the club his father used to play for. He borrowed money from the bank and near the end of his life he started to see a rather substantial profit. He purchased our manor when he was eighty six years old; my father was not raised in that house at all. My grandfather was sixty when my father was born and my father was already making a name for himself abroad by the time the manor was purchased.

"When my grandfather died, before my father married, my father sold off the team and used the proceeds for his company that he now owns. He made many great enhancements to the Manor and my mother's dowry was rather substantial. Mum was a Lestrange you see. A very distant cousin to Rodolphus and Rabastan's parents. We would be…" he sat and counted on his fingers for a moment, "eighth cousins I believe."

"I didn't think people did dowries anymore," Severus said.

"Well, think of it as a wedding present, when she married my father, she brought over her trust-fund, which was worth about one hundred million Galleons."

Severus's eyes widened at the incredible sum of money Lucius was speaking of, it was simply unfathomable.

"But she worked as a Healer did she not?" Severus asked, wondering why a wealthy woman would need to work.

"Oh she did, she loved her job, until she married, and then she quit naturally. Mum's parents were dead by the time she married. Her oldest brother was also dead, only her younger remained alive and he was not about to tell her what she could or could not do."

"I see…why does Rodolphus think his wife is a bitch from hell then?" Severus asked, finding it very odd that he'd marry Bellatrix if he did not like her.

"Ah, well we here in Britain we do not do arranged marriages so to speak, however the Dark Lord really liked the match and…_suggested_ they marry."

"Really? And he tells his people who to marry?"

"No, but it's a well known fact that he and Bella have been…um…intimate, and she's head over heels in love with him. For whatever reason he does not want to marry her and I have no idea why. However, good purebloods marry other good purebloods and have pureblood children, Bella staying single was not an option."

"I see…interesting."

"Quite."

It was still a lot to digest and Severus was rather fearful of Fenrir Greyback still, and the goings on in the Ministry.

Three nights later the two dined out but were home before the moon rose. Lucius never said a word about it but it was rather obvious that he wanted Severus to be indoors before the full moon appeared in the sky. The two played exploding snap until Lucius grew tired of Severus beating him.

Around one in the morning, they retired and Severus had the most horrific nightmare about Greyback biting him and turning him into a blood-thirsty werewolf. He woke up covered in sweat and shaking rather badly, but his roommate seemed comfy in his bed fast asleep. Severus got up to use the loo and heard a noise; he peaked out and saw nothing. He finished in the loo and was heading back to his bed when he heard another noise which made him jump. Somehow he thought that Greyback was in the flat, and he was simply terrified. He ran into Lucius's bed and hid beneath the covers until morning.

---

Lucius Apparated Severus back to Hogwarts just as the Hogwarts Express was coming into Hogsmeade. He did tease Severus some about him being too frightened to sleep alone, but he quickly realized that Severus really was truly terrified and backed off. He allowed him to sleep in his bed the next night but by New Years Eve Severus felt confident enough to go back to his own bed.

"You are going to France then?" Severus asked the mink-cloaked wizard.

"Yes but not for another week. This week I have things to do in Japan," he said which earned Severus a giggle. "Then India for a few days. I think I can stay in France for a day or two, but then I'm needed in Australia."

"Well I hope you find out what's going on. Try to get a real letter to her somehow."

"She's living with that Porvoi asshole, any letter I send will not make it to her, I'm shocked she received my birthday presents."

"Well, thanks Lucius, for everything. I guess I'll see you at summer?"

"Yes, I think I'll be in town for a day or two over your Easter break, I'll collect you here and we'll have dinner or something."

"Sounds good…" Severus said turning to head back to Hogwarts.

---

The next night Severus was trying to write his Herbology report in the library. He needed to put back some books and get a different one when he saw Remus Lupin gathering some books of his own. He did not see Severus, so when Severus began to speak, the werewolf in disguise jumped some.

"I ran into someone over Christmas hol's that you may find interesting," Severus said with his back to Lupin as he looked for his book.

"Oh, who?" Lupin asked, coming closer to Severus.

"A thing by the name of Fenrir Greyback," Severus stated looking Lupin in the eye. He saw shock, horror and then anger race across Lupin's face.

"Did you kill him?" Lupin asked in a dead serious tone, never once taking his eyes off of Severus's.

"No!" Severus said in disbelief, like he'd just go and kill someone for no good reason.

"You should have."

"Oh, you've heard of him then?" Severus asked in deeply sarcastic voice.

Lupin finally broke the gaze and looked down. He suddenly looked rather small and very nervous.

"I've…heard of him. He's a bad man."

"He's no man, he's a_ werewolf_ Lupin…you are familiar with the species I speak of?"

Lupin's face said it all. He put both of his hands in his pockets, met Severus's eyes and then smiled a very large close-mouthed smile before raising both of his eyebrows at the same time.

"I see…I admit, I was tempted to kill him once I found out what he was…he seemed rather interested in biting me."

"When did you see him?" Lupin queried.

"Three days before the full moon Lupin…he wanted to know where I'd be on the twenty-ninth, so he could infect me no doubt."

"That's what he does."

"Is it? Really? Hmm, fascinating," Severus said in love with the fact he got everything but a written admittance from Lupin that he was a werewolf.

"So, where were you?"

"As far away from you and others like you as possible and I had protection thank you very much. No werewolf was going to bite me."

Lupin stood with his hands in his pockets still and giggled ever so slightly.

"Where did you meet him?" Lupin asked, still eyeing Severus and giving him the guiltiest and most wicked grin.

"Oh, Boxing Day at Bellatrix Lestranges house, the Minister for Magic was there and so was he, no one seemed to like him though, I'm not sure why he was even there," Severus said giving away half truths to the naive Gryffindor before him.

"I see, well a bit of advice, if you ever see him again, kill him or send him here, so I can."

"Really Lupin, you trying to sound like a cold blooded murderer simply does not become you, or your Gryffindor sensibilities," Severus said as Lupin's wicked grin faded into his quite serious face.

"It would not be a cold blooded murder; it would be a very justified one…and one praised by many. I'd happily go to Azkaban knowing he was dead."

"I see," Severus said, a little frightened and very shocked at the sudden dark and sinister side of Remus Lupin. "Well I did knock him out and threw him magically forty feet through two French Doors which collapsed beneath him when he dared to touch my hair," Severus confessed. Lupin's face went from serious to relieved and almost relaxed when Severus told him that.

"Did you now? Bravo Severus, well done…next time, do make sure he does not get up, okay?" Lupin said with a wink, walking off and leaving a very befuddled Severus alone in the library.

---

On his third night back at Hogwarts, Severus arrived at his Professor's office ready to begin his lessons. He'd studied up some on the theory and felt prepared to begin at once. He removed his shoes and took his seat on the plush cushion on the floor as Professor Kim began to speak.

"I hope your holiday was well Mr. Snape," Professor Kim said sitting directly opposite him.

"It was."

"Good, we shall begin. Firstly, what do you know of '_Occlumency'_ Mr. Snape?"

"Well, that is something every witch and wizard should learn probably, since you never know who's a '_Legilimens'_ and who is not."

"Very good Mr. Snape, have you ever tried to practice it?"

"I have, but I must admit I've not practiced often enough to consider myself a good one."

"Ah I see. But you are familiar with the exercise and will work hard to practice more from here on out?"

"I will," Severus said, eager to learn a new skill.

"Very well, '_Legilimens'_!" Professor Kim strongly said aiming his wand right at Severus.

Severus felt a little nauseated and felt very light headed. He felt as if he were seated in a Muggle movie theater watching images of his own life flash before him. First he saw an image of a tiny boy hovering in the corner, crying, then he saw an image of a small boy being humiliated in a public shower, next he saw his mother taking her potions that caused her to sleep, Potter and Black teasing him on the train, Lily getting angry with him, Greyback touching his…he'd had enough. He could not allow Kim to see that he met Lord Voldemort. He looked away, thought of nothing at all, and suddenly it all stopped.

"Interesting, I was in there and then I saw nothing, nothing what so ever, did you do that on purpose?"

"Yes, is that what I'm supposed to do?" Severus asked.

"Yes, very good. Very, very good. Well done. Keep it up. Now, you know the incantation, point and go."

Severus aimed his wand, looked into Kim's eyes and said the incantation. And nothing what so ever happened. He tried again and…nothing. Kim smiled, and then laughed.

"Harder than you thought Mr. Snape?"

"Yes, much."

"This is no _'Wingardium Leviosa' _or '_Exellliarmus'_ Mr. Snape, like I said one needs some natural ability along with sheer desire. You have to want to invade my mind and I need to give you eye contact, which I will, so when you are ready then…"

"Okay, _'Legilimens!'_" Severus said again, but nothing happened. He gazed deeply into Kim's eyes as if they were doors. He envisioned the doors opening to a dark room that had many pictures hanging on the wall.

The first picture was a still photograph of a very young Japanese boy crying on his mother's lap, soon the picture began to move and he saw the mother wipe the young boy's tears away, the next picture showed a very old woman with many scars on her face, showing photographs to a young boy, the photographs showed utter destruction and death in what Severus assumed was Japan. The boy viewed the photographs and began to cry some, the next picture showed an adolescent that he assumed was Kim being bullied by some rather large looking Hufflepuff's, they seemed to be making fun of his slanted eyes. The next picture was cloudy and Severus found it difficult to make it out.

Through the haze he tried to make out what was happening inside the picture. He was with someone, a tall robed figure, and then there were others, he was in a crowd of perhaps five or six people with him. One of the robed figures brought forth a broom, and everyone began to applaud. It was perhaps the first magical broom Kim ever built, since that was his trade.

"Enough," Professor Kim said, and Severus lowered his wand and looked to the floor for a second.

"Was that real?" Severus asked, not sure if he'd really gone into Kim's mind or if it was just his wishful thinking.

"What did you see?"

"Do you not know?" Severus asked.

"I want you to tell me," Professor Kim instructed.

"Well, I saw an old woman showing photographs to a little boy."

"Yes, that was my grandmother from Nagasaki; she survived the Muggle war but was deformed from the blast. She showed me those pictures and told me about the Muggle war when I was six."

"That was real?" Severus asked in disbelief as to what he'd just seen.

"Yes," Professor Kim said wearing a proud and large smile. "You did it, very good. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" Severus said gleaming with pride.

"Now I would not go around waving your wand and invading everyone's minds now, as you are aware, when that happens the person being invaded knows."

"But, I have had people do it to me and I've not known."

"Oh, who?" Professor Kim asked.

"Dumbledore," he fibbed, knowing he'd never say Voldemort.

"Ah, very good, he is a rather skilled '_Legilimens'_ and does not need a wand or incantation to do it."

"Yeah, I had no idea he was doing it until he caught me in a lie."

"True, a skilled '_Legilimens'_ can do that. Perhaps in time, with practice you'll be one. I must say you took to this much quicker than I thought. Tomorrow we'll work more on your '_Occlumency'_ okay?"

"Yes, sir…and thank you. By the way, I know of the Muggle war you speak of, it was a real travesty what they did to your people."

"It was, Muggles can do the most devastating things at times, imagine if we had a such a weapon huh?"

"Well we don't and won't…thank you Professor Kim."

"You're welcome Mr. Snape."

---

Severus received a card from Lucius on his birthday, Lucius was in France but said he'd not learned anything new and had not yet seen Narcissa. Lily wished Severus a happy birthday and he got an 'anonymous' package that day with no card. The package contained a Muggle 'silver bullet' and a note which read, "Never fear werewolves, they are our friends." Severus thought it odd that Lord Voldemort would send him a Muggle bullet, even though they are the greatest defense against werewolves, how would he know that?

---

Severus decided to practice his '_Occlumency'_ every chance he got. He also practiced his '_Legilimency' _wandless and incantationless as often as he could make eye contact with people. Naturally, once people noticed he was staring at them all of the time, they grew wary of him and his status declined even further if that was possible.

Evan Rosier was very easy prey for Severus. He was so utterly stupid he either did not care or did not notice that Severus was staring into his eyes every chance he got to invade his mind. He saw the room with pictures again, he saw pictures of an older man, his father probably, presenting him with a broom for Christmas, he saw a sickly boy stricken with Dragon Pox and a kind looking woman, his mother most likely, nursing him through. Severus suddenly felt a hot and jealous feeling at a picture of himself on the wall. Why would a picture of Severus be hanging on the wall inside Rosier's mind? Why did Severus suddenly feel jealous looking at the picture?

Severus had an unbelievable urge to tear out his own picture from the wall inside Rosier's head, he saw another image of himself dueling against Lupin, like a rerun of their duel from class, suddenly the jealousy turned to fear as he saw another moving picture of the man he suspected was Rosier's father shouting at him, 'You will take the mark, you _will _take the mark!' the man shouted over and over again.

Severus stopped, sensing he'd gone too far. He suspected he knew what mark the man was referring to. Either his father was a Death Eater and wanted his son to follow in his footsteps or perhaps Greyback threatened to eat Evan if he did not join. Severus still did not understand why he was in Rosier's mind and why he felt such jealousy at his own sight. Perhaps Professor Kim would have an explanation.

---

"Ah, so you felt emotion when you invaded the mind of your friend did you?" Professor Kim asked serving Severus green tea sweetened with honey.

"Yes, a very strong emotion, it was as if I wanted to tear down my own picture and burn it, I hated the sight of it."

"Be more descriptive of how you felt please."

"Oh, well I looked at the picture of myself but it was not like I was looking, I felt like I was outside of myself, like I was someone else looking at my own picture."

"What exactly happened when you looked at the picture?"

"I wished…I was him, the person in the picture, I wished I had his powers and his brains, but not his nose," Severus said not realizing what exactly he'd said until after the fact.

"You felt the emotions of your roommate; you felt how he really feels about you. He is clearly jealous of you, with the exception of your nose that is…excellent work Mr. Snape, excellent."

'_Someone is jealous of me? Evan wants to be me? I don't even want to be me!' _

"You have the makings of a very good '_Legilimens'_. Tell me, does telepathy run in your family?" Professor Kim asked.

"Yes, it does."

"That explains why you picked up on it so quickly. I suggest you practice as much as possible. When you are in someone's mind, if you suddenly feel like you are lying it's because the person whose mind you are in_ is_ lying. If they are thinking of hexing you with a slime hex, then I'd be ready to block that one, right?" he said smiling.

"Yes sir, it's a great weapon to have," Severus admitted.

"Now, let's work on your '_Occlumency'_ some more, '_Legilimens'!"_

---

As much as he tried his eyesight was too poor to invade Potter and Black's minds before they threw their hexes at him, so he could never counter them in time. He even dared to try it on Lily but backed off at the last minute. What was most interesting was when he attempted it on Lupin only to see…nothing, nothing at all…a room with blank pictures and lots of smoke and haze. He was hiding something for certain.

One week before Easter break Severus was with Professor Kim in his office, finishing up another intense '_Occlumency'_ lesson.

"Very good, be sure to practice over the holidays," he said walking over to the sink in his office to wash his hands. He rolled up both of his sleeves and put his hands beneath the water.

Severus approached the sink to put his tea cup in it and looked over to see something on Kim's forearm. It was something he'd seen before, only Kim's was very dark and not at all faded. He wore the Dark Mark. At first the sight of it sent chills down Severus's spine. He stared at it for a moment and then looked up at Kim, who was staring at him probably the entire time.

"Does this surprise you Mr. Snape?" Professor Kim asked in a very serious and direct voice.

"Not entirely, I thought I saw the Dark Lord when I invaded your mind but you must have changed that memory through '_Occlumency'_ to look like he was handing you a broom."

"Very good, excellent. Yes I saw that you had access to that memory so I altered it while you were in there."

"Why?" Severus asked.

"I was not ready to divulge the truth, besides I wanted to see how good a '_Legilimens'_ you were."

"Dumbledore has no idea you gave me these lessons does he?" Severus asked, always thinking Dumbledore would really not allow such a thing to occur.

"No he does not."

"Why are you here?"

"The Dark Lord sent me to ascertain how skilled the students at Hogwarts are. The position is cursed so teachers can only stay in this post for one year. The intent is for none of you to have a good Defense teacher. The weaker you are, the better it is for him. Yet he knew that some of you were more talented than others. I was sent to see who amongst you were to be our threats and who amongst you were to be our allies."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"You were one of the reasons I was sent here Mr. Snape. The Dark Lord specifically asked that I help you, guide you and teach you the skills that I did."

"Why?"

"Someone mentioned you to him and he was very intrigued, I do not know who. If you do, do not tell me. We don't know who's with us often times. I believe the Dark Lord wished that source to be kept private. How do you feel about all of this?"

"Um, well I'm a little surprised, I mean, how can Dumbledore not know that he's employing a Death Eater?"

"Dumbledore the 'All Wise' is a myth. He's not as great as you are lead to believe. He has no idea who I really am. I'm not the first Death Eater to infiltrate Hogwarts and I won't be the last. There was one stationed here very recently, though I do not know who that person was."

"I see, and you trust me with this information?"

"I do, the Dark Lord does. I'd '_Obliviate'_ you if I suspected otherwise. Tell me something, this Remus Lupin, he's hiding something, he's also a very powerful wizard, is he sympathetic to our cause?" Professor Kim asked, finally sitting on the floor.

"No, and he's a werewolf," Severus divulged.

"I see, werewolves are our friends actually."

"Really?" Severus asked even though he was not the first person to tell him that. "Was it you who sent me the birthday present?"

"Present?" Kim asked raising a brow, "No, I do not recall that, I don't know when your birthday is."

"Ah, it was a while ago. Lupin would not go to our side, not at all."

"I'm not so certain, werewolves have no where else to go. Do you have any other questions?"

"Why did you become a Death Eater?"

"It's simple really, I hate Muggles. Muggles nearly destroyed my country, over two hundred thousand people murdered in one second. They can not be trusted."

"I see…you do know I'm a half-blood, right?"

"Yes, the Dark Lord knows, I'm one as well, my maternal grandmother was a Muggle."

"I see, what will you do now?"

"Report my findings to the Dark Lord, I've found several classmates of yours who are strong and sympathize with us."

"So you are a recruiter?"

"Sort of, yes. Do you have any more questions?"

"No."

"Well I'm glad we had this little discussion, if you need anything else, just let me know."

Severus left his favorite Professor's office and did not know how to feel. A part of him wanted to rush to Dumbledore's office and rat him out. On the other hand, the Dark Lord himself sent him to train Severus and recruit more followers. He did not want to upset the Dark Lord…or Lucius. Perhaps keeping quiet was the best thing he could do. Besides, if Dumbledore was that stupid as to let not one but two Death Eaters into the school, then he probably deserved it.

Severus took the long walk down the stairs thinking of everything he'd just heard. '_Kim is a Death Eater…why does he trust me? How does he know I can be trusted?'_ he thought to himself when he looked up and saw the face of Albus Dumbledore looking straight down at him.

"Do you have something you wish to say to me Mr. Snape?" he asked looking Severus right in the eyes. Severus quickly looked away and tried his '_Occlumency'_ to think of nothing.

"No."

"I see," Dumbledore said unconvinced. "Do have a fine Easter holiday Mr. Snape."

"Thanks, you too Headmaster," Severus said shrugging by and nearly running down the stairs into the dungeon.


	95. Death Eaters in Hogwarts

**Chapter One Ninety Five: Death Eaters in Hogwarts**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Some people have asked about Eileen and Spinner's End. I have not forgotten them, they just have no place in this part of the story at this time.  
**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Lucius would only be in town for two days. He picked Severus up at Hogwarts the day after Easter but did not look very happy. The two Apparated to Diagon Alley and had lunch at a café.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"I can't find her. I can't get near her, I've tried everything. Between work and the Dark Lord I have little time to search for her as I'd like," he whispered so softly Severus had to resort to lip reading.

"Speaking of the Dark Lord, did you know he sent a Death Eater to Hogwarts to teach this year?" Severus asked as Lucius spat out his water all over Severus's face. He proceeded to cough for a few minutes and then made a face as if he were going to murder Severus on the spot. "Oh, don't worry, _'Muffliato'_ there, no one can hear us."

"What?"

"It's a spell, no one can hear us, trust me."

"I've never heard of such a spell."

"Of course you haven't, I just made it up a few months ago, it works."

"I'd…still rather discuss this at home, if you don't mind!" Lucius said still sounding rather irritated. "Agh," he said grabbing at his forearm and scratching it. "I must go, here's the money, if I'm not back in two hours, take the Knight Bus back to Hogwarts," he said rising from his seat before his salad even arrived.

"Where are you going?"

"I can't say," he said walking out the door.

Only fifteen minutes passed and Lucius returned. Severus had his salad waiting for him in case he did return in time, which made Lucius rather happy.

"Where did you go?"

"I told you I can't say, thanks for holding my food," Lucius said tearing into his lettuce. "Food in Haiti is deplorable; I could not wait to get home from that hell hole."

---

They returned to his flat and sat down at the dining table for their talk.

"Professor Kim is a Death Eater," Severus said very matter-of-factly.

"I see, you should not tell me these things, often the Dark Lord employs Death Eaters that he wants kept secret."

"Ah, he told me another Death Eater was stationed there recently, and that there will be more to come. Do you know who that Death Eater was?"

"Perhaps," he said pouring himself and Severus some tea. "Why do you want to know the identity of this person?"

"Because they told the Dark Lord all about me! It couldn't have been Professor Peers…could it?"

Lucius put down the kettle and stirred his tea while eying Severus. Severus took that opportunity to delve into Lucius's mind. At first he saw moving pictures of a very young boy with white-blond hair sitting on the lap of a very lovely woman, who seemed to be reading to him. The next image was of his father smacking him across the face as he ran to his mother for comfort when he appeared to be six or seven. The next picture showed a very young Bellatrix Lestrange throwing as many hexes as she could at a very gangly Lucius apparently in his first year. The next picture was of his mother dying in bed and him holding her hand while crying, immediately followed by him grasping on to her casket as his father and another wizard tried to pry him off of it. The next image looked like the Dark Lord touching Lucius's forearm and then he saw images of Lucius kissing Narcissa, blasting the Merlin, teaching Severus better table manners…Severus suddenly felt a rush of love, a rush of hate and a rush of complete and utter loneliness.

"Severus?" Lucius shouted.

"What?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? I called your name six times, did you not hear me?"

"I…I was thinking of something else…Lucius, when exactly did you become a Death Eater?" Severus asked, suspecting he was the Death Eater stationed at Hogwarts.

"What does it matter?"

"Please, tell me."

"The Christmas after I turned sixteen," Lucius said coldly and harshly. He then raised his brows and smirked slightly at Severus.

"You…before Miss Volques even mentioned it?"

"Yes, she did not know I'd taken the Mark."

"You…you…lead me to believe you got it recently."

"I did not tell you the truth because I did not think you needed to know."

"You were the Death Eater stationed at Hogwarts then."

"I was. I was told to look for prospects. I told the Dark Lord about certain people that I thought would make good candidates. I have personally recruited four Death Eaters so far and I hope to recruit more…many more."

"Me you mean…what do you get commission or something?" Severus asked annoyed that he'd been deceived by Lucius since day one.

"No don't be foolish. I first met the Dark Lord through Rabastan when I was about your age. Rabastan recruited me you see, and yes, I plan to recruit you."

"Do you even like me at all or were you pretending to be my friend all this time just to hand me over to the Dark Lord?"

"I admit, at first that was my only motivation in getting to know you better. When I purchased that cloak for you, I was trying to woo you some and get to know you better to see if you would be like one of us. I lied and told you I did not have my Apparation license, which of course I did by that time because I really did not want to be your friend, help you out or do anything except to ascertain your powers and see where your loyalties lay."

"I see…and am I to assume your feelings on the matter have changed?" Severus asked in a very harsh tone. He'd come to really regard Lucius as a friend and the realization that he was just milking Severus for the Dark Lord was not a comforting one.

"They have indeed. When you _lied_ to me and told me Narcissa liked me and then helped me in my courting of her, I began to regard you as someone who could be a friend. I do not make friends with half-bloods Severus…especially half-bloods from the north. I do not make friends with greasy little foul mouthed wizards who have not even two sickles to rub together and are in love with filthy mudbloods. And don't look so offended. I know precisely why you lied to me about Narcissa and befriended me and it was not because you simply wanted to be my friend. You wanted my protection from those prats in your year and don't even try to deny it Severus!"

"I won't," Severus said, relieved to get some of it off of his chest.

"The Dark Lord asked me to get closer to you by your second year. I told him that you create spells and practiced Dark Magic and he asked me to groom you for him. I did not want to be your friend and I did not want to like you. We don't always get what we want out of life and I did truly end up being your friend and I do very much like you. I look at you as my little brother at times and I hope this realization does not hurt our friendship in the least. However if you have changed your mind and do not wish to be my friend I understand. If you've changed your mind and no longer desire to join the Dark Lord, then I will have to _'Obliviate'_ you and maybe call Greyback to come get you. Werewolves usually have no choice but to join us."

"Don't threaten me Lucius Malfoy!" Severus said in great anger, he summoned his wand and aimed it straight at head of his former friend sitting mere inches from him. "I'm sure you are aware that I'm rather gifted with certain spells and curses."

"Severus put that wand away or I'll '_Imperio_' you do so. I am sure you are aware I'm more gifted in that curse than anyone else in the wizarding world. I '_Imperiused'_ Miss Volques to fall down the stairs along with her brats, I '_Imperiused'_ the Minister for Magic and I plan on doing it to Porvoi as well as soon as I have the chance. I did not want to have to tell you these things but you know far too much, much more than was ever intended," Lucius said coldly but calmly.

Severus kept his wand out but did relax some. He was sitting across from a murderer and apparently a rather high-level Death Eater, and he had no clue until that very moment just how powerful and evil Lucius Malfoy really was.

"So now what do we do?" Severus asked, petting his wand.

"Well, we have dinner plans this evening with the Lestranges."

"That's it? You're just done with this discussion?"

"I am. It seems however that you are not?"

"No!" Severus shouted, rising from his seat with such force that his chair fell back behind him. "I hate being lied to Lucius."

"So do I Severus. And you've lied to me on more than one occasion it seems," Lucius said also rising with his wand in his hand. He did have a point; Severus had lied to him more than he would ever know.

"Why was my mother sent to Azkaban?" Severus asked aiming his wand right at Lucius.

"You know why," Lucius responded, aiming his wand right back at Severus.

"Where is she now?"

"I don't know."

"You lie!" Severus said looking into his cold eyes and feeling the deception. Severus aimed his wand at Lucius's chest and silently cast the '_Sectumsempra'_ curse, slicing Lucius's chest open as blood poured out at an astonishing rate. "I can cure you, only I know the counter curse, where is she?"

Lucius's face went white as the stunned wizards collapsed to the ground. He placed his hands over his torn chest and nearly fainted when he saw the blood.

"Tell me," Severus pressed, kneeling down prepared to heal him whether he confessed or not.

"It's not what you think…" he said in a low and weakened tone. "We had nothing to do with that, nothing whatsoever."

Severus believed him on that part, so he began to heal him by muttering the counter curse under his breath as much as possible. The wound closed up immediately as he helped the blood stained wizard up to his feet.

"I believe you, but I still think you know where she is."

"I…I sent someone to find her and they did but I didn't want to tell you where she was because I didn't want to hurt you."

He told the truth.

"Go on."

"She's living in Knockturn Alley, and she's a whore now. I don't know why she did not return to Spinners End honestly…she's back on the potions and not right in the head since Azkaban…it's the truth."

It was.

"Oh my God," Severus said realizing where his mother had been all that time and looking at the terrified and still weakened wizard struggling to stand before him. "I'm…I'm sorry," Severus said tearfully as he reached in and hugged the wizard as tightly as he could. He felt the blood from Lucius's shirt smear all over his face but he did not care. Within a moment, Lucius wrapped his arms around the much smaller wizard and hugged him back very tightly.

"I'm sorry too, I do not like lying to you," Lucius said, taking a seat on the sofa. Again, he told the truth.

"It's just…it's so much information Lucius…Professor Kim, you, I feel like I have no choice but to join the Death Eaters now."

"You really don't, especially now," Lucius said gazing down at his chest to make sure he was healed. "What was that you did to me?"

"One of my creations…I could have killed you, pierced your heart, you were lucky."

Lucius glanced over at Severus in amazement at his story. Suddenly Severus could feel how fearful Lucius was of him; he also felt pain, sadness and relief emanating from the man seated beside him.

"So what happens next, and don't say dinner?" Severus asked, the weight of his reality causing him to grow dizzy.

"You return to school like always, say nothing about Professor Kim, and try to see if more of your roommates are sympathetic to our cause…"

"More? You mean some already are?"

"Yes, Evan Rosier and Avery for certain. Rosier's father is a well known Death Eater and close friend to the Dark Lord. I'd like you, if you would like, to sort of be an unofficial recruiter, see who else you can get to come to our side. You do realize we are winning this war and it's just a matter of time until we are victorious."

"I heard that…I…I have to think about it."

"Very well…think about it. I meant what I said, I do consider you to be my very close friend…my best friend…and I'm happy now that you know the entire truth."

He was telling the truth, which made Severus smile. No one ever really wanted to be his friend for any reason, not even Lily, he always felt as if he had to work to keep her speaking to him. He genuinely regarded Lucius as a friend and very much wanted to continue to do so.

"Does the Dark Lord know you and I are real friends?" Severus asked.

"Probably, I've not spoken of it. Rabastan knows, as does Narcissa…I really do hope we can continue to be good friends, even though you are a lowly half-blood," he said with a wink. Again, he was telling the truth.

"I do too…no more lies?" Severus asked naively.

"Well, I can't guarantee that. When it comes to our friendship, yes no lies. However when it comes to Death Eater business, the Dark Lord will sometimes send us on tasks that we must keep private, from everyone…in times like those, I may have to deceive you."

"I understand that," Severus said knowing that he'd spot Lucius's deception immediately…or was he a good at '_Occlumency_'? Was he using it now as he told Severus he was truly his friend? Severus thought he knew Lucius but he did not know him at all…Lucius could be a great '_Occlumens'_ for all Severus knew. Both he and Kim denied even knowing one another though, and Severus very much wanted to believe Lucius. He decided to believe him but never trust him from that day forward.

---

All three Lestranges were seated at the restaurant by the time Lucius and Severus arrived. They were late because Lucius felt very ill after his bout with '_Sectumsempra'_ and needed blood replenishment and an anti-scarring potion.

The two discussed the Dark Lord some but did not talk about their friendship anymore. Of course they did discuss Lucius's plans to '_Imperio'_ Porvoi once he returned from Katmandu in a few weeks.

The wizarding world was a small one and Severus was really sick and tired of going out and seeing Sirius Black nearly everywhere he went. But there he was, with his brother and parents right at the table next to them.

"Hi," Regulus said walking over to the table to greet Severus before he even sat down.

"Oh hi," Severus said to the lad who he noticed followed him around school quite a bit. Soon Sirius and his parents were over at the table to greet their cousins…did not take but a second for Rodolphus to invite them all to join them. Lucius rolled his eyes at Severus some and finally took his seat.

The first order of business was for Severus to see if Bellatrix was the one forging notes to her sister about Lucius dumping her. He gazed into her brown eyes and saw a rush of images…a small girl picking pink flowers in a field, the same small girl perhaps a year later breaking the head off of her little blonde sisters doll and laughing as the blonde girl probably aged four cried, the same girl practicing spells and hexes on stray cats. In one image she appeared to be twelve or so, and he watched as she cast the killing-curse on a stray dog in her back yard, killing the dog instantly as she laughed on.

The next image was of her in her teens hexing a blond boy, Lucius, in a corridor at Hogwarts, and then he felt her pride as the Dark Lord gave her the Dark Mark, followed by a make out session with him that started to turn Severus sick. Severus ran full speed down the hallway of pictures in her brain to try to find any evidence of messing with Narcissa…he found none.

"Oy!" she shouted as he nearly jumped from his seat. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"I was…day dreaming," he lied and took a sip of his water.

"What a wanker," Sirius mumbled beneath his breath also sipping his water. The two wizards eyed each other cautiously.

"Did you tell them about Professor Kim?" Regulus asked Severus as he began to choke on his water.

"What about him?"

"How great of a teacher he is, shame he's only staying for one year," Regulus said reading the menu.

"Oh yeah, I told Lucius about him…" Severus said in relief, as Lucius smiled and began to read his menu as well.

"He gives us so many House points…I'll have the steak, rare," Regulus said as the waitress passed by.

"Yes, it's odd for a former Gryffindor to be so kind to our House, salmon please," Severus said as she took his menu.

"I've heard he's very good and he does make the world's best brooms, swordfish please…the company he started, Nimbus, is doing very well. I invest in their stock," Lucius said handing the waitress his menu as well.

"I own a Nimbus 1001 and it's amazing, the Quidditch team we own in France uses them exclusively, sweet breads and lamb chops, rare," Rodolphus said.

"Didn't I tell you to sell that shitty team? Steak tar-tar and mushroom risotto," Bellatrix fumed.

"Really? Why is a broom maker and entrepreneur teaching at Hogwarts? Stuffed chicken," Rabastan said as the waitress passed by. From what Severus could tell, no one but Lucius knew the truth about Kim at the table.

"Because he's a really good teacher, for once…obviously I mean he's a Gryffindor, venison," Sirius said throwing his menu down so the waitress had to pick it up.

"I don't care for Asians…their brooms…or their food…shrimp diavlo," Mrs. Black said handing her menu to the waitress.

"They are the strangest bunch of people those Asians…funny looking, duck!" Mr. Black said as the table was finally done ordering their meals and discussing Professor Kim.

Severus glanced around the room a lot. He delved into their minds and none of them stopped him, except Bellatrix. The second time he tried to get in there he saw nothing but haze and smoke. Apparently Rodolphus fancied Narcissa and fantasized about her when he fucked her sister, Rabastan was gay and hiding it, Sirius was a total and complete stuck up asshole but Severus did not need to read his mind to know that. He also saw that both of Sirius's parents tended to beat him more often than not. Well he was a prick and probably deserved it.

He could not make good eye contact with the others, and he wanted to really get into Regulus's mind to see if he could recruit him. He had to do something for the Death Eaters or Lucius would sick Fenrir Greyback on him. Regulus finally turned to speak to Severus and he was able to get a peek. He saw images of Sirius beating on the boy, hexing him and teasing him relentlessly. He saw that Regulus had a crush on Camilla, was envious of Severus's abilities and his friendship with Lucius, and that his parents are expecting him to take the Mark. Well that was easy, he'd be a really easy one to recruit. The dinner conversation was boring, Bellatrix and her husband argued over his not selling the team like he'd promised, the Blacks seemed to whisper a lot to Bellatrix, and Sirius mostly just stared down at his plate.

"So, Lucius I understand you are still courting Narcissa and wishing to be a part of our most esteemed family," Mrs. Black asked in a very cruel tone.

"I was…we are…taking a break," Lucius said sipping his wine.

"Her fuckin' some bloke in France is what you call a break?" Bellatrix said before she laughed her vicious laugh. Sirius and Regulus both looked over to see what Lucius's reaction would be.

"We're having a break, therefore I do not care who she couples with at present time, Bellatrix," he said in a harsh and cold tone.

"She never really liked you, neither do I."

"You act as if your words will upset me, I assure you they do not…Bellatrix," he said her name with such disdain as if just speaking it caused him physical pain.

"Oh Lucy, lighten up, no one cares about you, or your hurt feelings…she has a _decent_ lover now and she's vastly contented," she said then took a sip of her red wine and laughed again.

"We'll see about that…" he said, running out of comebacks. There really was not much more he could say on the matter and her insults were never ending, best to just deal with it.

"Why don't you just go there and kill him?" she asked in her best little girl voice. Lucius smiled, sipped his wine and then gave her a cruel glare. He then glanced over at Sirius, the one outsider at the table and then returned his glare to her.

"I don't just go around killing people, Bellatrix. I have other ways to get what I want," Lucius announced with a very bitter smile.

"Do you now? Well, I'd love to see how you are going to pry her away from him, she says the sex is unbelievable and I believe she described yours as…boring and…lack luster was it? No, wait…quick and uneventful? Something like that."

"Darling," Rodolphus said sensing Lucius was going to throw a knife across the table at her. Sirius giggled some which really set Lucius off. He was red and beginning to breathe rather heavily. Severus did not know what to do, so he bit his lip and prayed it would all be over soon. She smiled at Lucius and then seethed at her husband. She then lifted her glass and stood to speak.

"To my dear Lucy, Britain's poorest lover with the smallest cock imaginable!" she boasted, before throwing the contents of her glass right for his face. Severus thought fast and quickly blocked the wine using a shield charm, causing the wine to shoot back and land on the table. "Oh, havin' your little tote her defend you Lucy?" she pouted.

Lucius remained seated, smiled some, and then put his hand on Severus's extended arm to lower his wand…Lucius rose, smiled some more and slowly let the smile fade until his face was as cold and purely evil as he could possibly let it get. His eyes never left hers the entire time. She finally sat back down in her seat, put her napkin back on her lap, and turned to look the other way.

"We're leaving," he said in a soft tone to Severus, who followed him out of the restaurant.

"You're just gonna let her get away with that?" Severus asked having to run after his taller friend.

"No, but I'm not about to do anything in front of those people, or in public, I have other ways to seek my revenge on her. We do not need to discuss what she said either."

Severus was not about to mention what she'd said, he did not care if it were true and he completely understood why Lucius was so angry.

"Are you familiar with the '_Cruciatus'_ Severus?" he asked, grabbing Severus and then Apparating them back to the Lestrange Estate.

"I am."

"Ever seen it done?"

"No."

"Would you like to?"

"Sure," he said and meant it. She'd just publicly insulted Lucius Malfoy's bedroom abilities as well as his size and there was no way Lucius would let that pass. Severus wanted to cast the spell himself he hated her so much. Lucius used magic to blast the large wooden doors open. When the house-elves came running, he used magic to stun them and knock them out. He and Severus waited for a few minutes for Bellatrix and her husband to return.

"Oy, what did you do to my doors?" she asked in a rage, reaching for her wand and aiming it right at Severus instead of Lucius.

"'_Crucio!'" _Lucius yelled as a bolt of red light burst from his wand and encompassed Bellatrix who suddenly lay on the floor screaming and screeching so loudly Severus had to cover his ears.

"Lucius, you will stop that this instant!" Rodolphus said reaching for his wand. Severus quickly disarmed him, throwing him twenty feet in the process, took his wand and gave it to Lucius who finally stopped his curse and let the writhing woman on the floor catch her breath. She went from howling to crying laughing in an instant from her station on the floor.

"Thanks love, I do so get off on pain…how did you know that was my preferred method of foreplay?" she asked in a sweet voice but when Severus looked into her eyes he saw she was lying and was in horrific pain, and that made him smile. "Don't you smile at me, half-blood!" she shouted, using her wand to cast the same curse back on Severus.

It only lasted perhaps five seconds until Lucius disarmed her but it was five seconds he'd never forget. First he felt as if his intestines had literally exploded inside his belly as he vomited and then hunched over in horrendous pain. The inside of him felt like it was on fire and being stabbed multiple times, millions of stabbing pains in every part of his body, his eyes, his genitals, his feet, his belly. After the stabbing came sharp shooting pains, similar to cramps but the most intense cramps he'd ever felt in every single muscle of his body.

When it ended he was curled on the floor, crying rather hardily. He looked over to find Bellatrix laughing until Lucius walked over and grabbed her by the throat. He looked as if he were choking her; he picked her up by her neck and slammed her head against the stone walls with her throat still in his tightly grasping hand.

"You listen to me..." he whispered gently before screaming at her, "you fucking bitch! Don't you ever touch him or curse him again! He is a just a child and he is in the Dark Lord's favor and don't think I won't tell him what you did to him this evening!" Lucius screamed louder than Severus had ever heard him scream. The stronger he choked her, the redder her face got. She tried to smile through it but ended up giving in to the pain. He finally released his grip of her neck and she instantly spat in his face.

"You fucking blood traitor! Bringing that filthy half-blood into my house and choking me! I'll kill you!" she shouted.

"You will do no such thing," Lucius commanded using magic to stop her, he bound her magically and left her like that to turn to tend to Severus.

"Are you alright?" he asked crouching down to help his friend.

"No," Severus wept. He was too embarrassed to say he'd pissed and shit himself as well as vomited all over the floor.

"Shhh…" Lucius said in a very soothing and caring, almost parental tone, "it's okay, here," he whispered, silently casting a cleansing spell over the soiled boy. "You'll be fine; I'll have Dobby wash these robes thoroughly okay? Can you stand?" he softly asked, helping Severus to his feet. "Come now, let's get you back to the flat," he said almost carrying Severus from the house.

He Disapparated Severus back to his flat. Severus was shaking rather hard and found it difficult to breathe and speak. Lucius removed his robes and handed them to Dobby, then ran the bath tub and put some scented oil potion that bubbled and foamed in it.

"Dobby, assist him getting into the bath, wash his underpants and socks as well, then run to the shop and get him a sleeping potion and an anti-convulsive, as well as a muscle relaxant potion," Lucius said closing the door to the loo.

Dobby did as he was told and helped Severus out of his underpants and into the tub, where he tried to relax but found himself crying in pain instead. Dobby helped him out of the tub and got him into his nightshirt. Lucius helped him into his own bed and fed him the potions.

"I'm so sorry Severus. That curse performed on a child can have devastating results…not to mention can stunt your growth."

"Wonderful, just what I need…perhaps she can just cast it at my overgrown feet next time instead," Severus joked quietly as the potions took effect. Lucius smiled some and fed him the last potion.

"Just get some rest, tomorrow you may feel very tired but in no more pain. I'll never let that happen to you again," he said as Severus drifted off to sleep.


	96. The Recruiter

**Chapter Ninety Six: The Recruiter**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus awoke the next day and felt like the Hogwarts Express had run him over repeatedly. He was in no pain but was light headed and extremely tired. Lucius had Dobby make him eggs and toast and Lucius himself served him his meal in bed.

"Thanks…have you ever felt that curse before?" Severus asked.

"No, thankfully, but I've been told what it feels like, I'm so sorry she did that to you, the Dark Lord was not pleased."

"You told him already?" Severus asked in disbelief.

"Yes, earlier this morning. He's going to have a talk with her…can't go around torturing new recruits." Severus looked down at his arm to find it, thankfully bare still.

"I've not said I'd join yet," Severus said, biting into his scrambled eggs.

"I know, but you'd never join if that stuff keeps happening."

"What will happen for real, if I don't join?" Severus asked fearing the answer.

"I'm afraid you know too much, you know about the Minister, you know the names of some very prominent Death Eaters, and you know the Dark Lord…I hate to be so blunt but you practically have no choice. We'd never let you get this close if we thought you were not certain you know," Lucius said with confidence.

"I'm nearly certain, have been for a while, I just…don't think I should take the Mark just yet, that's all," he said, hoping to clarify his position.

"I don't think you're ready yet either, you just turned fifteen after all. This is a life decision Severus, when you join; you join for life, so you must be certain. Once the Dark Lord is victorious, and I assure you he will be, then he will reward us with high up positions in the Ministry, or really, anything we want."

"I don't want much really," Severus admitted; he'd never been interested in politics.

"Of course you do, everyone wants something. Do you think those prats Potter, Black and Pettigrew would dare hex you or tease you if they thought for one second you were a Death Eater? All you'd need to do is summon us and we'd slaughter them in an instant…and they'd know that."

"But we have to keep our identity hidden I thought?" Severus asked, remembering that Lucius doesn't even know who most of the Death Eaters were.

"True, but they'd be dead so it would not matter," Lucius said coolly. Severus did not really want them dead really. He didn't want anyone dead, not really. He knew people had to die in wars, it was inevitable but he himself did not want to murder anyone.

"What about my mum?" he asked, finally eating the rest of his eggs.

"What about her? There's nothing we can do really Severus…she's a junkie and living in the streets and you are better off without her really."

"It's so wrong…my filthy Muggle father did this to her…why did she have to go have a child with him?"

"Who knows, selfish more than likely. A real shame, you have such potential but as a half-blood you'll only rise so far amongst us…you'd be one of the only if not the only half-blood Death Eaters."

"No, there is another," Severus said slathering raspberry jam on his toast. Lucius lifted a brow but decided to not probe further. "So you want me to recruit now?"

"Not really, you are young, all I want you to do is go to school, do well, keep out of trouble and see who in your House wants to join us…listen when people talk, extract what they are saying, and report your findings back to me. I still travel a lot but the Dark Lord has asked for me to only continue doing that for the next few months, he has other jobs for me to do…here."

"What will you do for money?"

"I'll still work, but I won't travel as much. The war is going to take a turn soon and he'll need as many of us here close to him as possible, we should have the entire thing won very soon. I need to bring him more recruits and that's where you come in."

"Well I'll see what I can do, but I can't make any promises Lucius, but I'll see what I come up with."

"That's all I ask. For now you are still too young and inexperienced, all you can offer our Lord are names of people sympathetic to his cause, and nothing more. So just go on like usual. Oh I do have a request Severus."

"Yes?"

"Um, that curse of yours, the slicing one and the ankle one…I like them very much, may I share them with the Dark Lord? I'll give you the credit of course."

"Um, I guess," knowing he could not say no, "but I won't give you the counter curse to the slicing charm, deal?"

"Deal…thank you, this is most kind of you."

"No problem…I'm still rather tired, can I go back to sleep now?"

"Of course."

---

He rested the rest of the day and was brought back to school where he spent the rest of his time alone, recovering, reading, and wondering who to recruit.

Regulus Black would be simple, but he was only fourteen and could not join for some time. He needed some people from his own year, surely if Rosier and Avery were already in, Wilkes and Mulciber would be easy to get as well.

---

The first day back from class, he and his roommates were eating breakfast when Wilkes started to read his Daily Prophet out loud.

"Holy shit!" he said, reading intently.

"What?" Mulciber asked.

"It says here that Professor Gambree went missing a week ago, and was found dead last night," he said putting the paper down to show his roommates.

"Who's that?" Rosier asked with his mouth filled with sausage.

"She was the Muggle Studies teacher you idiot," Avery said.

"Why do we need that stupid subject here again? It's dumb," Severus remarked eating his cereal. He assumed it was Death Eaters, but why kill her? Maybe Kim had something to do with it.

"He's really on the move it seems," Avery said, more to himself than to anyone else. Later that night Severus spotted Regulus outside alone. Severus went out to join him and brought his pack of cigarettes with him.

"Hey Severus, what's up?" Regulus asked looking up at the crescent moon. Severus looked around to make sure no one was around.

"'_Muffliato,'_" Severus said so their conversation would be private. "You ever smoke?"

"Yeah, Sirius smokes, I stole his, why?" he said surprising Severus.

"Oh, I have some," Severus replied, revealing his stash from his pocket. He offered one to Regulus and took one for himself. He used his wand to light the two cigarettes and inhaled the smoke.

"Thanks," Regulus said. "I like them but they stink."

"I got around that, I invented a charm that will remove all the smoke smells from your clothes, hair and body, but you have to do it several times for it to work. It's silent and uses what ever scent you like, I prefer mint, so while I'm smoking," he said inhaling and blowing it out through his nose, "I raise my wand, I'll wave it around me as if to wave the smoke away and silently say '_Abrogo fumus edo menta_' . But you don't have to use menta or mint, you can chose any scent to cover up the smoke," he said demonstrating as minty green smoke came out of his wand and filled the air with the fresh aroma of the herb.

"Cool!" Regulus said doing the same thing. His smoke was more orange in color and smelled of citrus. "That is so cool, you made that up?"

Severus nodded while he inhaled again and used his mint-smoke to mask the stench of nicotine.

"I wish I could invent spells," Regulus said inhaling again.

"It's simple, just put your mind to it."

Regulus smiled and the two sat in silence for a few moments before Severus built the courage to speak.

"Regulus, what do you know of the Dark Lord?" he asked, holding his cigarette in-between his lips.

"I know of him, my parents support him but they don't know I know. I hope to join him but I don't think I can just yet."

"No, I think you need to be older…but I can talk to him for you if you like, you know, put in a good word."

"You know him?"

"Not really but I've spoken to him before and I'm sure I'll speak to him again, besides I know people close to him."

"Me too, but I never thought they'd mention me to him."

"Why not? You do think like us, don't you?" Severus pressed.

"Of course, fuck the Muggles, fuck these asshole mudbloods too," he said sounding more like Bellatrix.

"If I tell you a secret, will you promise not to tell?" Severus asked leaning in to get closer to the boy.

"Oh yeah, I won't tell, what?"

Severus looked behind him and on both sides to make sure they were alone. He had cast his '_Muffliato'_ but wanted to be certain.

"Professor Kim is a Death Eater," he whispered.

"You know, I thought so. I was not sure but I thought perhaps he may be. He let's us just duel all the time and he's really good and nice…how interesting."

"Surely you boys know that smoking is not allowed on school premises," Dumbledore said approaching the two rule breakers. They quickly put out their cigarettes, cleaned the air around them and put the butts in their pockets. "What is that ringing?" he asked, obviously affected by Severus's spell. Severus silently removed the charm but he still needed his wand to do so, which Dumbledore clearly saw him use. "What were you just doing right now Mr. Snape?"

"Cleaning the air from the smoke," he lied, avoiding the Headmaster's eyes the entire time.

"I see," he said in an unbelieving tone. "Is there anything either of you would like to say to me?" he asked.

"Um, we're sorry?" Regulus said with a nervous smile.

"Don't let me catch you again, five points each from Slytherin for smoking, now run off Mr. Black, I'd like to speak with Mr. Snape please," he said sitting next to Severus. Severus avoided eye contact at all costs and fidgeted next to the Headmaster. "Mr. Snape, please look at me when I speak to you," he said in a kind but firm tone. Severus looked into his blue eyes and tried his '_Occlumency'_…but all he could think was '_don't think of Professor Kim, don't think of Professor Kim…No! Don't say that!_' before he finally thought of a black canvas and nothing else.

Dumbledore suddenly looked stunned and then deeply concerned. He stared into Severus's eyes again which made him terribly nervous. '_Nothing, nothing, think of nothing…not Kim, not Kim, stop it! Shut up! Think of nothing!'_ he fought with himself over and over in his head…the pressure of knowing Dumbledore was invading his mind made him very nervous and unable to concentrate.

"Mr. Snape is there something about Professor Kim you'd like to tell me?" he asked very directly and seriously.

"No."

"You are lying."

"I am not."

"Yes you are, I have questions about our kind Professor and I think you have the answers, Mr. Snape."

"I don't…I barely know him. I like him, he's a good teacher."

"Yes, so I've heard, many from your House in particular are quite fond of him."

"What does it matter that our House likes him? I know for a fact members of Gryffindor like him as well," Severus said trying to remain as blank as brand new diary.

"Your House generally does not like many people; it's just an observation, nothing more. I think you know more and you are not telling me…why? Is someone threatening you?"

'_Only with a pedophile, cannibal werewolf! STOP IT!'_ he thought and could curse himself right there for doing so.

"Thank you Mr. Snape, I got all the information I need…unless you wish to tell me more? I promise no harm will come to you if you tell me something that someone is forcing you to keep secret…I can protect you, I can have Auror's protect you if it's that important."

"You can't protect me," he divulged, knowing he'd said too much. He lowered his head to avoid Dumbledore's eyes again.

"Is that what you think? I assure you, I can…I can go so far as to make the world think you are dead, and relocate you, if the secret is that great."

"Secret? What secret?" Severus said very sarcastically. He was getting angry and impatient and he wanted to go back inside where it was warm. "I have no secret, sorry, you are mistaken," he said as he walked off. He expected Dumbledore to follow him but he never did.

---

Severus did not sleep a wink that night…he had to get to Kim and tell him the Headmaster was on to him. He did not risk going that night and thought perhaps before classes may be the best time, if he was still there that is. He got up early and went to Professor Kim's office during breakfast and to his surprise, he was there.

"'_Muffliato,'_" said walking in to the room and closing the door.

"Yes Mr. Snape, what can I do for you?" Professor Kim asked sipping his morning tea.

"I think they are on to you."

"Who?"

"Dumbledore."

"Why…why do you think that?" he asked in a cautious tone.

"He interrogated me last night, I tried to use my best '_Occlumency'_ but shit, I'm not that good yet, I think he knows…" Severus said as he heard a knock at his Professor's door. "You gotta leave, now…quick, run…" Severus warned as his Professor did suddenly look nervous. There was another knock and then a blast as the door was forced open.

"No! Stop, be careful, there is a student in there!" he heard Dumbledore shout as three men came barreling into the room. One was a very large and ugly man, who seemed to be the leader of the gang.

"You, move, over there, quick boy!" the ugly man to Severus, who quickly ducked and hid in the corner of the room. "We're taking you in for questioning, your floo has been deactivated and as you know, you can not Apparate Mr. Kim," the ugly man said to the Professor, who suddenly looked rather smug.

"Alastor be careful, the boy, make sure he's safe," Dumbledore's voice spoke from outside of the hallway.

"I got my eye on him Headmaster, I've also shielded him, he's fine," a very tall wizard spoke, looking at Severus with a kind face. Severus then realized he was indeed paralyzed and stuck in the position he was in. He looked over at Kim who gave him a small smile.

"You're coming with us now Kim," the wizard that Severus heard was named Alastor said.

"Oh you are quite mistaken, I'm going no where, at least, no where that you can find me," Kim said. He looked at his bonsai tree on his desk and then glanced at Severus once more. Alastor raised his wand to strike when Kim lunged for the tree and vanished in an instant.

"Portkey!" the tall wizard said and then shook his head. "They are not supposed to work here in Hogwarts."

"It seems Voldemort has found a way, and that confirms our suspicions of him," Alastor said eying Severus who was still huddled in the corner.

Dumbledore ran into the office headed straight for Severus. The other wizard must have released his spell as Severus was able to move again. Dumbledore grabbed each of Severus's arms and pulled him up to the standing position.

"What did he say to you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nothing, we were talking about a spell I invented, that's all…"

"Spell?" Alastor said approaching Severus. "What spell?"

"I…I call it '_Muffliato'_ it's a spell that makes people's ears ring so they can't hear what you are saying…I told him I wanted to meet with him this morning and show him the spell," Severus said and Severus believed every word of it…which meant Dumbledore did as well.

"Are you okay son?" the tall wizard asked, finally approaching Severus.

"Yes…Where did Professor Kim go?" Severus asked naively.

"Well, he seemed to Portkey out…"

"No, say no more to him, I want to question him further…perhaps you know where he went?" Alastor said in an irate and seething tone.

"No, he's just a boy, a fourth year…and he's telling the truth…I've also witnessed him using this new spell of his, and it's not the first he's invented…he's…quite the inventor of spells you see. There is no reason to question him, I'm sure he's more frightened right now than anything, aren't you Mr. Snape?" Dumbledore said in a caring tone.

Severus nodded and pretended to be scared…scared of what they accused his Professor of, not scared that they almost caught him as his conspirator. He convinced himself he knew nothing of Kim's betrayal and was terrified of just seeing Auror's at Hogwarts…and Dumbledore believed it too.

"Um, what happened Headmaster?" Severus asked.

"I suspected for some time that your Professor here was a follower of a very dark wizard…"

"Albus, you go too far!" Alastor interrupted.

"Why? The entire school will know by day's end, I may as well be the one to tell them. Ah, Mr. Filch," Dumbledore said turning to notice Filch with Mrs. Norris in the hallway. "Please have Professor McGonagall come here to meet me."

"Yes, what did you do to my great nephew? He looks terrified."

"He is terrified but he's quite safe, I'll fill you in later, thank you," Dumbledore kindly said as Filch left the room. "Mr. Snape, your Professor was the follower of a very dark wizard and he had an illegal Portkey ready to escape if he was found. Now I'm going to ask you to try to keep this to yourself, but I do have a feeling the entire school will know soon enough."

"What do I do now?" Severus asked.

"Well, if you are up to it, go to your classes. I will stay here and teach his classes for the rest of the day until I can find a suitable substitute…we still have six weeks of classes left after all."

"Okay, thank you Headmaster," Severus said. The man known as Kingsley smiled at Severus but Alastor scowled at him as he passed.

---

He had to tell Lucius but he did not trust writing it down…if only wizards had phones! He instead found a Japanese dictionary and tried his best to write the Japanese characters in a cryptic message to Lucius, using codes and other things he hoped Lucius would decipher. He hoped Lucius understood that "mum" was code for "Kim" but Lucius was no idiot. The next day he was bombarded with questions…from Regulus.

"Where is he, did they catch him?" he asked Severus in the loo that morning. Severus nodded while brushing his teeth but said nothing. "Oh shit, is he in prison?" he whispered. Severus shook his head from side to side, spit out his toothpaste and cleaned off his face.

"No, he Portkeye'd out of here," he whispered back. "Don't say a word to anyone!"

"I won't but people are saying he was a Death Eater, people found out somehow, it's like this huge rumor being spread."

"Really, I'd not heard," Severus said in his normal voice.

"That's because you have no friends."

"True. Well in any case, don't say too much… who do you think our new sub is?"

"I heard it's an Auror named Moody, he's really big and ugly."

"Oh shit, he was the one who came to arrest him yesterday, shit…I don't like him."

"Why not?" Regulus asked, walking out of the loo and up the stairs with Severus.

"He…he creeps me out, I don't think he likes me, he's weird."

"Hey just put up with him for a few more weeks, and then we're done! Summer vacation!"

"Yeah, woopie…Manchester, I can't wait," he said sarcastically. "I got Herbology now, talk to you later."

---

The next evening Severus was studying when Lily approached him.

"Hey, have you heard those rumors about Professor Kim?" she asked.

"Yeah, what bullshit, can't be true."

"I didn't think so either, too scary if it were true…Death Eaters are nothing but murderers and rapists!"

"That's not true, who told you that?"

"Um, everyone Sev…why? What have you heard?" she asked sounding a little upset.

"Oh uh, just that they follow this dark wizard guy."

"Voldemort!" she said as he winced. He knew that he hated to be called by that name and even Lucius never used it.

"Yeah, him…"

"But he's evil and he's trying to take over the world!" she interrupted.

"I know, I heard…I also heard he's going to win."

"Really? I'd not heard that. I heard he was losing big time…what do we do?" she asked looking very worried.

"Nothing, we're kids, what can we do really?" he said trying to calm her.

"True…it's so scary though, I mean the Muggle war we were fighting just ended, now this? Is it always war?"

"Seems so…don't worry, nothing will happen to us," he said very casually. His lackadaisical attitude seemed to be bothering her.

"Fine, well…I have to write this Magical Creatures essay, so I'll see you around?" she asked with a smile.

"You bet!" he said, smiling back.

When he got home from the library there was a sealed letter waiting for him on his bed from Lucius.

_Dear Severus,_

_I got your letter, regarding your mum. _Good, he understood the code? _I assure you she is doing fine. She completed everything she needed to and is back home where she belongs. _Oh good!_ So please do not worry. My 'father' is most pleased with your candor and behavior in the manner, you did not panic and did a great job, he's most proud and asked me to convey that to you. Also regarding your recent 'friendship' with Mr. Black, father is also very pleased and thinks it's a great friendship. He hopes you make even more friends, and he'd love to meet them all someday._

_In other matters, I've been to France and have indeed figured out who wrote that blasted letter, and it was not her sister. It was Porvoi and now I just need to make sure she no longer believes a word he says. I've been terribly busy with other matters and can not give this one my full attention. Father assures me I'll have some time this summer to correct that problem. I hope to see you at some point in July or August._

_Study hard for your exams and fear not about your mum…she says 'hello' and 'thank you' for everything you've done and everything you told her before she had to leave. Your Japanese is excellent by the way, it's a fascinating place, you should go visit there someday._

_Your dearest friend,  
L_

Well if that was not cryptic what was. Kim was fine, the Dark Lord was pleased, Regulus will make a fine addition to the Death Eaters and he needs to find a few more before school let's out. The only question Severus had but did not ask was, when does he get his Dark Mark?


	97. Working Class Wizard

**Chapter Ninety Seven: The Working Class Wizard**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Another week passed and Severus was convinced Dumbledore believed him since he'd never questioned him about Professor Kim. Of course as soon as he realized that, he was summoned to Dumbledore's office.

"Please, have a seat…lemon-drop?" the purple-clad Headmaster asked.

"No thanks."

"Mr. Snape I'll be blunt…I think you knew about Professor Kim and I think you were warning him that morning."

"If you think that, why did you not make the Aurors question me?"

"Because I believe you to be perfectly innocent in this matter. I believe someone threatened you so you would keep quiet."

"I knew nothing…besides, he's gone right?" Severus asked practicing his '_Occlumency'_ like he never had before.

"He is but if you know something…Mr. Snape, please, be honest with me. I'm your friend here, the Aurors are not and they will use '_Veritaserum_' on you if I hand you over for questioning. I assure you, even a skilled '_Occlumens'_ can not withstand it," he said in a very serious tone. He knew Severus was practicing '_Occlumency,'_ so Severus needed to say something…fast.

"He was washing his hands one day and I saw his Dark Mark," Severus confessed, opening his mind to Dumbledore to clearly see that truthful memory.

"Go on," Dumbledore said with an exhale in a very relieved tone.

"He…he told me if I told, he'd sick a werewolf friend of his on me," Severus lied, but convinced himself it was the truth. He pictured the conversation in his head and laid it all out for Dumbledore to see if he really wanted to.

"And why were you in his office that morning?"

"I told him you'd found out and asked him not to sick the werewolf on me…I told him it was not me who told and that's the truth!" Severus said in an irate voice. How dare Dumbledore not believe him?

Dumbledore at least appeared to believe him. He suddenly wore a warm smile and looked very reassured.

"Thank you Mr. Snape…the full moon has come and gone and I see you are still with us, if you feel you need protection from me…"

"No, I'm good, thanks. I think he just made threats, I'm not scared anymore because like you said, the full moon has come and gone already."

"True, well I'm always here if you need to talk to me. Never fear and if anyone ever threatens you again, please tell me, I'd never let anything ever happen to a student." Severus nodded and smiled and hoped Dumbledore was done. "Out of curiosity, who taught you '_Occlumency'_?"

"No one…self taught."

"Why did you want to pursue that discipline?"

"You never know who's wanting to lurk…and I just like to learn new things."

"I see…good luck on your exams," Dumbledore said almost as if he were very disappointed.

"Thank you," Severus said, taking his cue to leave.

---

Severus thought his exams went rather well. He tried not to think about Professor Kim, Lucius or the Dark Lord too much and concentrate on his school work instead. He ascertained through '_Legilimency'_ that each of his roommates were very open to joining the Death Eaters after they finished with Hogwarts.

One of the great things about this fourth year at Hogwarts was thanks mostly to Professor Kim; Slytherin House had so many House points by the end of the year, they won the House Cup. James and Sirius booed when Dumbledore made the announcement but Severus did not care, he was pleased his House had won.

He decided to wait and tell Lucius his findings in person at some point over the summer. Severus as it turned out had to take the Hogwarts Express home from Hogwarts, since Lucius was in France and could not help him Apparate.

He walked with Lily to the train. He was happy to have her all to himself.

"You are wearing your outer robes and tie home Sev?"

"Well, I don't fit in my other clothes anymore," he confessed. She, unlike Lucius, would never lie to him or betray him. The more he thought about what Lucius had done, the angrier he became. He'd still be friends with him, but it'd never be a pure and honest friendship like the one he had with Lily. She looked down and noticed his trousers were about an inch, perhaps two inches too short.

"Yeah, I think you grew some this year. I think I did too," she commented.

"You did, but, wait…" he said stopping. He turned to face her, "I'm taller than you…finally!" he gleefully announced. She smiled back some and then looked down.

"Your feet are still pretty big though," she noticed.

"Yeah, these boots are too small, getting new ones. I wear a size twelve now, can you believe that?"

"No! That's amazing…hey I've been meaning to ask, how's your mum?" she asked, resuming their walk to the train depot.

"Um…I don't know, she never returned home, she's sort of missing."

"What? My God why didn't you say something? Have you looked?" she asked and made a very shocked face.

"Um, I had people search, she's alive, she's…back on the potions, it's not a huge deal, I'm over it," he said trying more to convince himself than her.

"Sev, my God, it's just…horrible! How do you just think it's no big deal?"

"I can't think about it every day or I'd go nuts…easier to just ignore it," he confessed.

"How? I mean, I think of mum every day, most of the day, I can't ignore the fact she's gone and now yours is missing and you just…ignore it?"

"Yeah…it's just how I handle things. I'll worry about it another time, when I have more time…I'm busy after all."

"Doing what?" she asked, sounding rather annoyed.

"School! Studying…trying to figure out what I want to do for a living…" he said, of course he also had Professor Kim to worry about, Lucius, the Dark Lord, pedophile werewolves and Death Eaters to recruit, he was rather busy.

"I guess, I dunno how you just ignore the fact she's missing," Lily pressed on.

"So, I guess I won't see you much this summer?" he asked as they arrived at the train.

"No, I don't think so, Dad is really mad still and I think me and Petunia are going to stay in Birmingham with Granny for a little while…but we'll write and talk I'm sure," she said wearing a kind smile.

"Okay, well…have a nice summer; I guess you want to ride with your friends?"

"Yeah, I won't see them until September," she said, perhaps not aware she'd not see him until then either.

"Okay," he said boarding the train after her, "I'll write you tomorrow or so."

"Okay, bye Sev," she said waving and smiling as she searched for her compartment.

He sat with his roommates the entire ride down to London. They mostly made fun of some of the other students, talked about their exams some but no one really mentioned the Dark Lord or the war much at all.

When he arrived in London he got his trunks and put them on the cart. He watched as most people were greeted by their loved ones. Some students went immediately into the Platform's floo and headed home. He and a couple of others walked through King's Cross and outside to hail the Knight Bus.

He boarded along with two Hufflepuff's and one Ravenclaw. He did not really know the other students at all so he read for most of the ride.

When he arrived in Manchester, he dragged both of his trunks into the lobby of his building but he really could not get them into the lift himself without using magic. So that meant he got to sit…and wait…and wait for Tobias to come home.

Thankfully Tobias did arrive home around seven in the evening to find his son being stared at by most people while seated on top of one of his two very heavy trunks.

"Oy! There you are," Tobias said approaching his cranky and bored son. Severus rose and greeted his father with a loose handshake, his father's preferred method of greeting. "You grew!"

"Yeah."

"Why are you down here?"

"Well I can't exactly lift these by myself now can I?" he said looking down at his trunks.

"No, I guess not," Tobias said mock-slugging Severus in his upper arm. "You got no muscle on ya, we'll probably fix that this summer," he said pulling on one of the trunks.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, following him to the lifts.

"I got ya a job," Tobias announced with a rather prideful smile.

"Okay…um…doing what? And where?"

"Well, the textile industry has gone to shit here and jobs are scarce so I had to find other employment at a factory in town."

'_Oh God, I have to work in a Muggle factory?'_

"Okay? Um, what do I have to do?" Severus asked again, pissed off that he had to take a Muggle job.

"Well I work at this factory now and this guy I know, his wife's sister owns a little restaurant in town and she needs someone to, you know, wash dishes, clean up, bus tables, that sort of thing. So I got you a job there, you start tomorrow."

"Why do I have to do this again?" Severus asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Because I started workin' when I was eleven and it's high time you started workin' too. You can keep your wages to pay for clothes and books and stuff and we're done discussin' the matter now," Tobias firmly informed Severus while exiting the lift. It would not be a fun summer at all.

---

Severus did as he was told and walked the seventeen blocks to the fish and chips joint he was told to go to. He arrived promptly at nine a.m. per his father's instructions, wearing jeans that were too small and a t-shirt that was about to get very dirty.

"Snape right?" the heavy set woman with red hair and a giant wart on her cheek asked when he walked in.

"Yes."

"I'm Dolly, me husband Tassos is over there, he's from Greece!"

'_Wooptie fuckin' doo lady.'_

"Uh huh," Severus lazily said looking over at the darker skinned man with greased back graying hair and a thin mustache.

"Ever work in a restaurant before love?"

"Nope."

"Okay, well let me show you what you will be doing," she said as he followed her on the grand tour of her eatery.

His job was simple, clean up the tables, clean the dishes, mop the floors, sanitize the kitchen work areas, clean the loo, run errands as needed, fill patron's water glasses, fold napkins, sweep inside and outside, and help customers as needed. He was to do pretty much everything except prepare the food itself…and it all had to be done non-magically of course. He was not amused.

He worked twelve hours on his first day and after his nearly forty five minute walk home in the pouring rain, he was exhausted. He didn't bother to even read the two-way he'd gotten from Lucius. This job of his was six days per week, leaving no time to study or invent new curses, let alone do his summer reading, which thankfully he'd already done but wanted to skim over again before classes started.

He decided to just do his job, at least he got free meals that he didn't have to prepare himself, and not complain. He did have to ask to take off for an hour the next day to purchase new clothes as his were entirely too small and he could not use magic to re-hem them. Dolly was a nice enough woman and gave him the time. She said she'd heard he attended a school in Scotland and during 'slow' times he could stop and study, which he appreciated.

He made very little money, considering how much work he had to do and that annoyed him. He finally sympathized with his father some, who always worked long and hard hours, for practically no money at all. Thankfully Severus was smart and skilled and would have a much better future than his father ever had.

---

After a week, he finally read his two-way from Lucius. He quickly penned back and said he had a new job that keeps him out of the house from eight in the morning until ten at night. Lucius said he'd sent him a letter updating him on the Porvoi affair and that he'd be in Britain in August and would like to see him. He offered to take him to Diagon Alley for his books, so Severus penned back so say that would be fine.

A couple of days passed and the weary wizard finally received his letter from Lucius.

_Dear Severus,_

_Well I went and spent a week in France. It was not easy to get access to him but I finally did. I simply confronted him in a pub, since she was not with him, and I asked him why he forged that letter and he lied and said he had no idea what I was talking about. He must think I'm stupid or something. I had to use…means…to get him to confess, I believe the means I used you are unfortunately familiar with, as Bella decided to use them on you once._

_It did not take long but he confessed. He was convinced that I had you hex him that day, causing Narcissa to stop liking him. I told him you acted on your own accord (My eternal thanks of course) and assured him that she preferred me, fair and square._

_I told him he must confess what he did to her, but I had a feeling he would not do so, regardless of what he'd said to me. Therefore I'm afraid I had to 'persuade' him using a spell I'm particularly fond of, to make certain he told her that he'd forged those letters from me, and that he was no longer interested in pursuing their love affair._

_So now I sit and wait for her to return to me! Should not take long, she will finish her studies in France by mid-August._

_Also I will cease my constant travel by the end of August. I will have to shop around for a larger residence so she and I can marry._

_I hope you are enjoying your summer, have you gotten your grades yet? All 'O's' I hope, if not you will get a nasty lecture from me._

_As for other affairs, we will discuss them when I see you in August._

_Your friend always,_

_L_

Is he insane? He thinks she'll run back to him after he '_Imperiused'_ the best fuck in Europe to dump her? '_God he's thicker than I thought.'_ He wanted to pen him back to tell him as much but decided to just wait until he saw him in person.

---

Sure enough his grades did arrive and he did receive all 'O's' just as he'd planned. He was slightly nervous about his Arithmacy grade but it turned out he worried for no reason. He'd two-wayed Lily several times, but had not received back a single reply. He called once but Petunia answered and quickly hung up on him. He spent his lone day off sleeping and doing his summer reading and did not hear back from Lucius until three days before he was scheduled to pick him up. All in all, by summer's end he'd earned enough from his very hard work to pay for books and really, nothing else. The fact that he'd scrubbed toilets, cleaned up puke from a kid who did not care for the fried fish, washed dishes until he got blisters and had his injured back begin to act up when he was emptying trash only got him enough money for books made him rather depressed. He thanked Dolly and came home to tell Tobias his plans for the next summer.

"Um, yeah, I'm finding my own job next year okay?"

"Sure, good luck with that Severus," Tobias said sipping his ale and smoking his cigarette.

"No way I'm doing that again, that amount of work for hardly any money, no thanks."

"Welcome to my life!"

"You can have it, I have a brain, I don't need to do this shit," he said seeming to insult Tobias some.

"Well Mister hot-shot, hard work never killed no one!" Tobias shouted in an angry tone.

"That's fine, I just don't need to do it."

"You stuck up, ungrateful brat!" Tobias shouted, apparently a little drunker than Severus had thought.

"Yeah, don't get all pissed off, you wouldn't want a man in a dress to come in here and hex you do you?"

"Oh go fuck yourself," Tobias shouted, giving up.

"I think I will," Severus said heading for the shower.

---

Lucius arrived promptly at nine in the morning to collect Severus and Severus was more than ready to head back to the wizarding world.

"Fucking Muggle Manchester sucks, scrubbing toilets for a few shillings, what God damn bullshit!" Severus said in a very thick Manchester accent to his so-called friend.

"How very interesting Severus, I must say two months in Manchester has worked wonders on your accent and demeanor. What the hell is a shilling?"

"Don't fuck with me Lucius; shrink that trunk so I can get the fuck out of here."

"Goodness," Lucius silkily said with a raised brow and a tiny smirk. "All that work we did on your diction, poof, gone in an instant."

"Scrubbin' floors on your hands and knees will do that to a person."

"You are the house-elf!" Lucius said with a smile. "I dare say you tower over any house-elf at present time, you have grown…a lot!"

"I have? I have," Severus said noticing he now came up to Lucius's chin instead of his collar bone. Lucius looked down to admire the protruding feet as well.

"My God, what are those?"

"Size twelve's, that's what those are."

"How freakish, we'll go to my flat to drop off these trunks and then to Diagon Alley. I take it you did not make Prefect?" the silver and green adorned wizard whose hair grew back longer and fuller asked while shrinking the trunks.

Severus laughed for a few minutes and then gave Lucius a dirty look. "Are you insane?"

"Yes."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, okay let's go."

He brought Severus back to his flat and Severus was able to use magic once again to un-shrink his trunks and then to '_scourgify'_ himself. His hair hadn't been cleaned since June and he was itching to get it cleansed finally.

"When did you get back Lucius?"

"Just last night. Thank God no more traveling…Bermuda was interesting but Detroit was simply hideous."

"I see…oh I almost forgot, I think Mulciber and Wilkes are with us, well I'm sure Mulciber is, Wilkes is debating but I think we'll get him."

"Good, Mulciber is easy, his father is one…Wilkes would make a fine addition, from what you've told me at least."

"He's alright, he'll do," Severus said sitting down at the dining table. "Okay, so you '_Imperiused'_ Porvoi to dump Narcissa…and you think she'll thank you for that?"

"Oh no, not at all. First I '_Crucio'd_' him for a while, then I '_Imperiused'_ him to tell her what he'd done and to break up with her."

"And…that will make her…happy?" Severus asked the moronic-wizard seated across from him.

"Not at first, I'd think there would be a mourning period and then, I will woo her once again."

"I don't think that will work…I mean if she really loved him, she may not want to run back to you."

"But she said in those letters that she 'cried' for me, she missed me…so what if the sex was better with him? I've practiced a lot since then," Lucius said with a wicked grin as he toasted Severus with his tea cup.

"Really now? So you can finally tell me about sex more!"

"No."

"Fuck you," Severus teased, slamming his tea cup back down.

"What can I tell you that you don't already know?"

"Have you done two chicks at once or not?" Severus asked; his pubescent filthy mind wandering aimlessly. He knew no one wanted to sleep with him so he had to live vicariously through the only person that he knew was getting laid.

"God…yes," Lucius said rolling his eyes as if he really didn't want to answer that question.

"Really? How? When? Where? Did you tie them up?"

"What? Tie…Severus really; do you want me to buy you a prostitute? I'm happy to do it, primarily so you'd stop bothering me about it," Lucius offered.

"Um…well, no…thanks. I mean…I don't want to do that…mum is…"

"Never mind, forget I mentioned it. You are still young, you'll get laid in due time…as for Narcissa…" Lucius said trailing off as there was a knock at the door. "Hmm, I'm not expecting company," he said rising to open the door. A red faced, teary eyed Narcissa stormed in as soon as he opened the door. Her hair was down, she wore no make up and very plain, navy blue robes. "Narcissa!" Lucius said in utter shock.

"You!" she screamed, pointing her finger right in his face, "Are an asshole!"

"What? What's going on…"

"Shut up Lucius. I know it was you, I know it! Don't deny it!"

"Deny what?" he asked, visibly shaken and fearful looking.

"You did something to him! We were engaged and in love one day and the next he tells me he forged a letter from you, no longer loved me and said I should return to England? What? Do you think I'm stupid?" she screamed so loud Dobby ran to hide in his cupboard. Severus was frightened for Lucius and felt bad for Narcissa but he had to admit, she looked great when she was angry.

"Darling, I've done nothing…" he stopped as her hand smacked his face so hard he nearly fell over. At first he looked very angry, as if he may strike back, but then his face softened and he looked scared. "Narcissa, please…I don't know…"

"You are a liar! You are a good liar but I can always tell! You ruined my life!" she screeched, getting up into his face.

"Narcissa, please, you are angry…go home, calm down and let me explain when you are more calm," he pleaded as she smacked him again, harder, actually knocking him over. His platinum blond hair fell over his sweaty, swollen and very red face as he sat on the floor almost in shock. He slowly rose and dared to touch her arm. She did not like that, so she kneed him in the crotch and then punched him in the eye. Naturally he winced, fell to the floor and writhed in pain.

"What? Did I hurt you? Dickless wonder! Fuck you! Stay away from me! Don't ever talk to me again! I swear to God I will kill you if you come near me! I hate you!" she screamed, kicking him in the gut as he lay nearly paralyzed on the floor. Before she left she turned to face Severus. "And fuck you too!" she screamed, slamming the door behind her.

"Me?" Severus yelled in shock. What the hell did he ever do to her? "Come here, let me heal you," he said approaching the supine wizard. Severus bent over and cast a quick relaxing charm, and knowing there was no cure for "kicked in the crotch" had Dobby get ice for his swelling and bruising eye. Lucius went from moaning to laughing. "Um, did she kick you in the head?" Severus asked, suddenly remembering that Lucius liked pain. The man had a secret collection of whips and cat of nine tails after all. "Have you gone over the bend…again?"

"No," he shrieked, smiling through the pain. "Fuck me she's gorgeous when she's mad!" he said sitting up with Severus's help.

"Oh my God, that was foreplay for you wasn't it?" Severus asked knowing his friend was a closet pervert.

"I must say, the kicks I did not enjoy but the slaps were rather…intriguing…" he said with a sick smile.

"My God Lucius, you really are a pervert aren't you?"

"No," Lucius said suddenly looking sad as Severus gave him the ice. "No, she really hates me I think…do you think I can turn her around?"

"Lucius, you get everything you want, why should she be any different?"

Truer words were never spoken.


	98. The Prefects

**Chapter Ninety Eight: The Prefects**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus purchased his books and came back to the flat. The flat was a few blocks from Diagon Alley and only had a few books to purchase for school. The rest he purchased for fun. He did spend all his earned wages on books and supplies, but still had plenty of Galleons left in his savings, which he opened that day as well. May as well earn some interest on his he returned Lucius was still bruised and drinking, which was never a good thing.

"Please tell me you're not pissed," Severus said placing his purchases down on the table.

"I'm not, it helps with the pain though," Lucius said sipping red wine.

"Your eye looks better," Severus noticed, leaning in for a closer look. "I think it'll be fine by morning."

"I'm sure, it's a love-punch, something to remember her by," Lucius said and then ordered Dobby to make run and get him some pasta.

"So, no more travel? Now you have time to court her again I suppose?" Severus asked feeling rather hungry himself.

"Yes, but I think she needs to cool off some. I need more money now that I'm not working as much."

"Oh no, what are you going to do to get it?" Severus asked, almost afraid at what the answer will be.

"Well, I need to _persuade_ father do give me more. He's rather easily _persuaded_ you know," Lucius said. Severus knew which means Lucius would use to persuade, he was highly gifted at persuading people after all, even the Minister for Magic himself.

"I see, I hope you never try to _persuade_ me to do anything!" Severus warned, glaring at his puffy and bruised friend. Lucius laughed some and rubbed on his eye as if to make it hurt worse. He sure seemed to like pain. Severus did not care for pain, even when he would cut himself in times of extreme anguish he never enjoyed the pain, and certainly got no sexual gratification from it. "Stop rubbin' it, it'll get worse!"

"I know…and no, I won't _persuade_ you, some wizards can't be _persuaded_, but clearly father isn't one of them."

"I see, are you?"

"No, I can't be _persuaded_," he said with a very serious face. "No one could ever '_Imperius'_ me, ever."

"Has anyone ever tried?"

"Yes, Miss Volques, she was good at it but I'm better. I won't do it to you, I think you'd be impervious, you are too aware of your surroundings to fall victim to it. Really, only idiots can be '_Imperiused'_.

"Oh well that's a relief."

The two ate their dinner together and Severus wished Lucius good luck with _persuading_ his father to give him more money. Lucius did say he was going to court Narcissa the old-fashioned way and not _'Imperius'_ her.

---

The next day Severus used Lucius's floo to floo directly to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, already decked out in his robes, tie and very large shoes. He dropped off his trunks and wandered over to find Lily just boarding.

"Hey," he said coming up behind her. When she turned he noticed she was wearing a Prefect badge. He also noticed she was wearing make up, and quite a bit of it, more than he'd like.

"Oh, you made Prefect? And what's up with the make up?"

"Yeah, it was in the Daily Prophet and everything. What? Just eye shadow and lipstick." she said proudly.

"We don't get that paper in Manchester…Yeah I'm just not used to seeing you in make up…how was your summer?"

"Great, and this Prefect badge was the icing on the cake!"

"Congratulations, that's great," he said feeling good for her.

"Who's yours?"

"Oh, I have no clue…" he said noticing Mulciber approaching him.

"They made a fucking mudblood a Prefect? This place has gone to shit," he said walking passed them.

"He's an asshole," Severus said wishing Mulciber hadn't said that.

"Well, I can take away House points now so he needs to watch it," she said in almost a smug tone…he did not blame her for being angry.

He followed her on the train and noticed she was heading for a compartment loaded with her girl friends, so he kept walking passed her, to look for his roommates. He was heading down when he heard two familiar voices.

"There she goes mate…don't be sad, look who's in front of us!" the voice of Sirius Black said. In an instant Severus summoned his wand and turned to face them.

"My God, your hair looks even nastier than usual Snivellus," Potter said.

"Hex him James, please, go on!" Peter Pettigrew said. Before James's wand was aimed Severus silently '_Levicorpus'd'_ him and in an instant, James Potter was hanging upside down by his ankle in the walkway of the Hogwarts Express.

"Let him down," Black said approaching Severus.

"Why, why should I?"

"Because I'm going to punch you if you don't," he said with a large smile.

"Severus aimed his wand and was nearly done with the silent incantation when he suddenly felt intense pain in his nose, saw large black spots before his eyes, felt instant tears, then instant pain as he fell back and landed straight on his bum. Sirius Black punched him, and right in the nose. He had hit him, again.

"Hey, stop guys, really, don't make me take points away from my mates," Remus Lupin said coming up behind them.

"Let's not piss off Moony," Black said putting his arm around his friend, the other Gryffindor Prefect.

'_Who is Moony?' _Severus thought.

"Severus are you alright?" Lupin asked getting closer.

"Get the fuck away from me, werewolf!" Severus said rising while holding his nose. Lupin's friends began to laugh, even the still cursed Potter.

"Um, Moony, make him let me down please," the upside down Potter asked.

"Only if you promise to leave him alone," Lupin said in a pretty serious tone.

"Sure, I'll leave Snivell's alone."

"Severus, please let him down," Lupin asked as Severus let him fall straight down on his head. Severus immediately turned to walk towards the train's loo and didn't bother to look back. He heard the thump and laughed internally.

Once inside the loo he ascertained his nose was thankfully not broken but it was swollen and bleeding some. When he came out Lupin was waiting for him.

"Severus, I'm so sorry, I think I have to take points away, but we're not at school yet so I think I may not be able to."

"I could give a shit, werewolf. They must be desperate for Prefects around here for let a dark creature like you be one," Severus seethed, the face of his former friend growing angry and cold.

"Why do you say such things? You wonder why people don't like you."

"No I don't, I know why, they are jealous of my powers, and they hate the way I look," Severus said, not knowing any other reason why people would hate him, aside from his economic background and blood status.

"Severus, you're always cursing people, and saying really nasty things, that's why no one likes you."

"Fine, I have friends, I have important friends, and I don't need to hang out with the likes of you or your snotty-ass friends."

"See there you go again, you have every right to be mad at them, they mistreat you, but why do you have to be so mean to me?"

"Because you are a fucking lying werewolf, that's why. I don't care for your kind, and I'm going to prove what you are and expose you for what you are."

Lupin's entire demeanor changed in an instant.

"You know what; I'm not defending you anymore, because you are an asshole. Just stay away from me, stay the fuck away from me, and don't ever speak to me again!" he said sounding very upset.

"Fine, good-bye," Severus sarcastically said, relieved to finally be rid of the werewolf. He watched as Lupin walked away with his head lowered. Severus decided to get back to his compartment where it was safe when he ran into someone else.

"Camilla."

"Severus! Hi!" she said, proudly boasting her Prefect badge.

"I'm glad it's you and not some wanker that made Prefect."

"I guess that's a compliment, yes, I'm very happy, I get my own room!"

"Well that's good, you'll make a good Prefect."

"Thanks!" she said standing taller than Severus but only by an inch or so. Her long curly black hair was tied back and she was wearing some very pale pink lip gloss. She was always a very pretty girl but she was turning into a very lovely woman. She had the shape of a woman, and did not need a lot of make up to look glistening and pretty. She had pale skin dotted with freckles and naturally rosy cheeks. She had very long and curly black eyelashes that made her sapphire blue eyes pop and sparkle.

"Well, what happened to your nose?"

"Black, he hit me."

"What? What an asshole! I'm docking points."

"Don't worry about it; I don't think you can on the Hogwarts Express."

"Well he better watch it, I hate him, and his friend too…with the messy hair, sorry excuse for pureblood's they are. Well where are you sitting?"

"No clue, wherever Wilkes is."

"Oh that's across from me, down at the very end."

"Okay, oh shit, my bag," Severus said noticing when he got punched he dropped his bag on the ground. He picked it up and made his way to his compartment, finally.

"Where the hell have you been? Did your nose grow over the summer?" Avery asked as Severus entered the compartment.

"No, never mind…what the? You made Prefect?"

"Yup, all Gryffindorks need to beware," Avery proudly said. "And I get my own room."

"Great, we can all get some sleep now, no more fuckin' snoring," Wilkes proclaimed with a very happy look on his rosy face.

"Thank God for that," Severus concurred. Avery was okay but his snores were awful.

"Hey, did you guys hear what happened to 'Dick-Dick'?" Wilkes asked.

"You mean Willy Knob? No, what?" Severus asked.

"Well, I heard one of the Huffle-sluts say that he got a broom for Christmas and he was flying it and he fell and broke damn near every bone in his body. Well he lives with his Muggle grandmother so she took him to a Muggle hospital. The fucker almost died, and he's like, all in a full body cast for the next six months or some shit. Anyway, he ain't coming back 'till next year and he'll have to repeat the entire year."

"As if being named 'Dick-Dick' wasn't bad enough," Avery added, his head buried in the last edition of the Daily Prophet. "There I am, Prefect extraordinaire!"

"Asshole, I wanted to be Prefect…just 'cause you're good at Quidditch, makes no sense," Wilkes commented sounding rather put out.

"Well Slughorn knows my dad so…there!" Avery boasted.

"He knows mine too!" Rosier added.

"Yeah, he knows he's a fucking moron just like you!" Avery smacked back, laughing along with Wilkes.

---

The rest of the train ride was rather uneventful. Severus had no desire to be Prefect or Head Boy. He did not know Wilkes coveted the position so badly. He'd made a far better Prefect than Avery. They arrived and headed straight for the Great Hall as usual. For the first time since he's been at Hogwarts, more students were sorted into Slytherin than any other House. Five girls and six boys. The Slytherins were very happy and cheered loudly.

"Students, let me introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Sterns, best of luck Professor!" a yellow robed Dumbledore said as a very tall, slender, older man stood and took a bow and then waved.

"He looks like an asshole," Wilkes commented, and Severus had to agree; the man did not look nice and friendly. Severus got back to his room and began to unpack. When he went in his overnight bag he noticed his Advanced Potions book was missing. He looked everywhere for it, in his trunks, he tore the bag apart looking but could not find it.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, he knew it was in that bag. That book had all of his notes and potions short cuts in it. "Fuck!" he exclaimed, realizing where it may be.

"Something wrong?" Mulciber asked in an uncaring tone.

"Those fuckers Potter and Black stole my Potions book!" he said in disbelief. There simply was no other explanation.

"Want us to sick Avery on them?" Wilkes joked but Severus was not amused. Now they'd know all of his spells and that was not a good thing.

---

This was the year he'd have to take his O.W.L.s and if it's one thing he took very seriously it was his studies. He'd pretty much decided he wanted to pursue a career as a Healer, unless Lily insisted he brew potions with her. Their first class was Potions and once again, she sat beside him. The biggest thing they'd learn is the Draught of Peace which most of his comrades feared, but he'd already brewed it and found it rather simple. Their second class was Defense and he wanted to size up that new teacher.

"I'm Professor Sterns, I've heard the rumors of your last teacher. The past is the past, today we start anew. I'm going to teach you theory and the practical as well. I expect you to show up on time, remain quiet unless asked to speak, and absolutely no funny business, what the?" he winced in an agitated tone as a golden-snitch suddenly appeared before him. "Who's is that?" Severus saw Black point to his friend Potter as Potter raised his hand and caught it in an instant.

"Sorry sir, I hate it when that happens," Potter smugly said as some in the class giggled.

"I do believe I said no funny business, next time I'm docking points."

"Sir?" Potter asked, raising his hand lazily.

"Yes?"

"May I ask what House you were in when you were in Hogwarts?"

"I was in Slytherin, I was a Prefect and Head Boy and I assure you, I have absolutely no sense of humor that I'm aware of."

"That was actually funny sir," Black muttered so very few could hear him.

"Mr. Black is it? Do you remember the rules?"

"Yes, not to talk. I'm sorry, I can't help myself sometimes."

"You can help yourself to detention, tonight with Mr. Filch. Now open your books, this is the year you test for your O.W.L.s and we need to begin preparing immediately," Professor Sterns commanded, not looking amused in the least.

"Yes, finally, a former Slytherin," Wilkes whispered to Severus who automatically assumed Professor Sterns was a Death Eater. One peek in his eyes and he'd know for certain. He was seated in the rear of the room and could not gaze into his Professor's eyes, but he planned to even if it meant getting detention to do so.

---

The first month of classes were not very interesting. He studied hard, and was on a mission to ace his O.W.L.s and prove once and for all that Remus Lupin was a werewolf. A few weeks into school Severus was walking to the library and saw a fourth year Hufflepuff in the air, dangling from his ankle, the howls of Potter, Black and company echoing through the courtyard. That prat did indeed steal Severus's book. Lily Evans actually docked points from her own House when she saw that poor guy dangling in the air like that. Potter seemed to laugh at Lily and he followed her as she tried to walk off. Severus wanted to get closer to see what Potter was saying to her but he did not want to get close enough to fall victim to his own spell either, so he kept walking. Later that night he was finishing his research for Herbology and saw Lily sitting alone with her head buried deep in a book.

"Hey, whatcha reading?" Severus asked sitting across from his best friend.

"_Travel with Trolls_ by that dreamboat, Gilderoy Lockhart!" she said as Severus noticed a very flamboyant moving picture on the back of the book of her latest hearth throb.

"Oh God, that doof? He's a joke!"

"What? No, this book is great and isn't he handsome?" she asked holding up the back of the book so he could get a better look.

"Um…you do know I'm a guy, right?" he asked sarcastically. Why did she always talk to him like he was just one of the girls?

"Can't guys think other guys are good looking?" she naively asked, her sweet green eyes, enhanced with far too much green eye shadow, peering into his harsh black ones. He sat and stared at her in disbelief for a few moments, looked away, looked back and then spoke rather harshly.

"No!"

"Oh Gosh Sev…his adventure's are great and he plans to write another book next year! Look at him, he's…amazing!" she said in a soft tone as if he cast some kind of love-spell on her.

"I guess if you consider blond guys with blue eyes, perfect white teeth and really fancy robes…what color is that he's wearing?"

"It's called mauve."

"What? Did you just make that up?" he asked rather dryly. He'd never heard that word before, ever. Must be a Muggle thing.

"No! It's a color, it's the color of the new carpet in Petunia's room!"

"Good for her…and him! What man would be caught dead wearing…mauve? He's a pansy!"

"He is not, he's wonderful and brave and powerful!"

"And a liar, he's an idiot!"

"He is not Sev, this book is all real! He's amazing! This story shows just how brave he is, and it's all true!"

'_Yeah well I single handedly fought off a well known cannibal, pedophile werewolf in the presence of the single most powerful wizard to ever live, while maintaining a friendship with a closet pervert who's girlfriend I brewed an abortion potion for and have not yet gotten caught, oh and don't forget I befriended a Death Eater who infiltrated Hogwarts last year and I recruit new ones! All true!'_ he thought to himself. '_Perhaps I should write my own memoirs after this war is over.'_

"Well he's better looking than Donny Osmond, I'll give him that," he said which earned him a smile from his friend.

"Hey, Lily, it's getting late, you have to set a good example, remember?" Lupin said coming up behind her.

"Oh, is it nine already?"

"Almost," he said in a soft tone. Then he had the audacity to shoot Severus a dirty look.

"We better go, chop chop Sev, don't make me punish you!" she toyed and smiled. He scooped up his books and headed down to the dungeons where no one would be wearing mauve…ever. On his way downstairs he ran into his second favorite Prefect, Camilla.

"Hey, do you like that Gilderoy Lockhart bloke?" he asked walking beside her.

"That pansy ass who just wrote that new book that everyone is raving about? No, he sucks," she said, her honesty as blatant as Severus's…when he was honest that is.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the color mauve?" he asked, eagerly awaiting her response.

"Yeah."

"Would you ever date a guy who wore it?"

"Hell no! Mauve makes me puke!" she said, opening the door to Lucius's former quarters. "Well goodnight and Severus please do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Don't ever wear mauve."

"I would sooner wear a green dress and bright red hat," he teased before heading back to his own room. Severus headed back to his room to find his three remaining roommates joking around as he could hear their laughter from the Common Room.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Did you see that Hufflepuff the other day dangling from his ankle? It's called the '_Levicorpus'_ and it's so great!" Avery said.

"What? Who told you that?" Severus asked.

"Mulciber, at lunch…not sure who he heard it from."

"Wonderful," Severus said, regretting ever leaving his bag lying around.

"I'm gonna use it on Camilla, then she'll go out with me for sure," Mulciber said entering the room right behind Severus.

"How is using that spell gonna make her date you? Wait, you want to date her?" Severus asked.

"I'll get to see her underwear if I curse her with it…and I want to fuck the shit out of her, she's really blossomed…her tits are nice too, plus she's a Prefect…I dig chicks with power!" Mulciber mused as everyone but Severus began to chuckle.

"She'd fuck Halfy over here before you," Wilkes boasted, and then turned to face the person he insulted even worse, "no offense Severus."

"You're such an asshole Wilkes," Severus said, and then smiled. He looked into his eyes and saw images of Camilla Diggory dancing in his head. No wonder he was being so mean about the whole thing, he had a crush on her. Then again, what Slytherin didn't?


	99. Wormtail

**Chapter Ninety Nine: Wormtail**

**AN: Merry Christmas!  
**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

A couple of days later Mulciber did indeed cast Severus's spell on Camilla. There was no way Severus was going to admit that it was his spell and he knew the Gryffindor prats would never give him the credit neither. Severus ran and for a moment, the pubescent teenager in him did gaze when her untucked shirt flew over her head. He gazed further at Camilla's green bra and knickers which were easily exposed from her upside down station in the air. After admiring her for about two seconds he aimed his wand and released her. He made sure he was near by to help catch her as she fell.

"You fucking asshole!" she screamed as she charged Mulciber, who was laughing hysterically. He stopped laughing when she hit him with a stinging hex, a burning hex, a boil hex, a hair growing hex, Severus's toe-nail growing hex, a rash hex, a canary hex and then finally she '_Levicorpused'_ him as well and left him for dead. "If any of you help him down, I'll dock points!" she screamed and ran off. Severus sensed she did not want company so he stayed to admire her work, as did most of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs.

"Get me down from here!" Mulciber screamed as all of his friends just laughed.

"Now that's not something you see every day Severus," Wilkes commented, leaning back against a tree with his arms crossed, admiring his cursed roommate.

"What?" Severus asked, not really looking at Mulciber but looking at Lily, who did not look amused.

"Um, a giant rashed, boiled, oozing, hairy, canary with really, really large talons, hanging upside in the air and oh, he just puked all over the mudblood Gryffindork Mary…that was worth the price of admission don't you think?"

"I do. He deserved it. Camilla is a good person and did not deserve to have her knickers exposed to the entire school, that's almost like as bad rape!" Severus said, feeling terribly bad for his Housemate.

"True, she did have a nice ass though, but you're right, that was really, really wrong of him…bad Mulciber, bad! Ouch he puked again, this is just disgusting…want to head to the library and go over some potions steps?" Wilkes asked in a very nonchalant tone. Severus loathed having study partners but new that Wilkes was not the greatest potions brewer on the planet, so he was more than willing to help him out.

"Sure," Severus said as the two walked off, leaving their avian-friend behind.

"Guys! Guys!" Mulciber screamed to his roommates, who pretended to not hear him. "Get me down from here! Guys! Wilkes, Snape! Come on!" he pleaded. Lily eventually asked Potter to let him down and saw that he got to the infirmary, not that Wilkes or Severus cared at all.

After three grueling hours of helping Wilkes, Severus needed a smoke break. He'd purchased enough of the Muggle addiction to get him through Christmas. To his surprise Wilkes wanted to join him and asked if he could have one as well. He hacked up a lung but eventually got the hang of it, by his third cigarette that is. The two sat out long past curfew but felt their stealth powers would get them back unnoticed. While outside Severus was not oblivious to the fact that it was a full moon. He was also aware that they were not the only two students breaking curfew that night, as he'd heard some wandering off towards that tree a few hours ago but never saw them return. Severus put his eighth and last cigarette out and used his magical 'mint-mist' to clear off the nasty side effects when he heard a howl. The howl was so great and so loud that Wilkes jumped when he heard it.

"What the fuck is that? Coyote?" Wilkes asked looking terribly frightened.

"Werewolf…" Severus said as Wilkes turned white and stared straight at Severus. "Full moon," Severus said looking up.

"You think there are werewolves in the Forbidden Forrest?"

"I'm sure of it, what the fuck?" Severus asked noticing creatures running from that deranged willow tree on the grounds. He could have sworn he saw something like a coyote or very large dog, too large to be a dog, run out of the tree howling, followed by a buck and another large dog. "That just makes no sense," Severus said, thinking his poor eyes had deceived him. "Did you just see what I saw?"

"Yeah, like a deer and a dog coming out of that unhinged tree, that makes no sense…are these cigarettes or weed?"

"No, you're not stoned, that's what I saw too," Severus said, intrigued and perplexed by what he'd seen.

"Um, can we please go inside?" Wilkes asked, obviously petrified of being bitten by werewolves.

Severus went inside and the two made it to the dungeon without being caught. Well Filch and his cat caught them but that didn't matter.

"I'll be in a second," Severus said as Wilkes made it his way to the Common Room. It was late but he wanted to check on Camilla, so he knocked on her door. When she answered her eyes were puffy, she was obviously crying.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live," she said, continuing to sob. No doubt most of the school seeing her almost naked really hurt and upset her, he knew he'd be upset if the same happened to him. "It's just so…upsetting."

He never thought he'd see her cry, she always seemed so strong to him, but even she had her limits.

"Look, if it's any consolation, you uh…well…looked really good at least," he said, knowing it was in bad taste to do so. Her entire demeanor changed. She stopped crying and looked almost, happy.

"Oh, um, that's not what I'm crying about."

"Huh? What are you crying about then?"

"Slughorn got mad at me for hexing Mulciber! He said as a Prefect I have to lead by example! He said if I ever did anything like that again he'd remove my Prefect badge…God Sev, I know I look good almost naked, hell, you should see what I look like completely naked…good night," she said closing the door on his stunned face. He really needed to figure out women.

---

The next morning he was trying to not look at Camilla because each time he did, he got very turned on by the thought of her nearly naked body and how confident she was that she did indeed, look glorious naked. Even after his '_morning shower'_ he was still feeling very turned on and thought he was blushing each time he saw her.

"Wow, the Minister for Magic died last night!" Wilkes said reading his copy of The Daily Prophet.

"What? How?" Severus asked.

"It says here that he was killed by Death Eaters…wow, they've never actually been mentioned in the paper before," he said as Severus noticed both Rosier and Mulciber eyed each other cautiously. "It says here he was doing very weird things and trying to pass strange bills and Aurors became suspicious and thought he was perhaps '_Imperiused_' and then they found him dead in the middle of the night, with the Dark Mark glowing over his home…holy shit!"

"I don't believe it," Severus said, apparently Lucius's curse wore off.

"Wow, it's really happening," Rosier said looking right at Severus.

"He was '_Imperiused'_, that's amazing, who ever did that had some huge bollocks!" Avery said as Severus began to giggle…from all accounts Lucius Malfoy did not have much to speak of in that part of his anatomy.

"What's so funny?" Wilkes asked.

"Nothing, he's just…an idiot, only an idiot can be '_Imperiused'_," Severus said, remembering what Lucius had told him.

"True, I could never be…you though Evan, probably so," Mulciber said laughing at his friend.

"Oy, want some bird-seed with that?" Wilkes said throwing a corn flake at Mulciber who just rolled his eyes some.

---

Severus really wanted to talk to Lucius about it but he knew he could not. He'd maybe see him at Christmas and could ask then. He'd only gotten one letter and it arrived that same night.

_Dear Severus,_

_I'm sure you've read the Daily Prophet, amazing news isn't it? Shocking and interesting. I hope your studies are going well. I expect solid scores on your O.W.L.s or you'll get a lecture from me! _(shit Lucius you are not my dad!)

_Anyhow, things with Narcissa are not going well. Everyday since September first, I go to her house…oh she's living with Bella by the way. So each morning at nine a.m. I go to her house and knock on the door. Each morning the same house-elf answers and I hold out a bouquet of hydrangeas for the elf to give to her, with a note. Everyday the same thing happens. I knock; the elf opens the door, spots me and slams it on my face. _

_Most days the elf slams the door so quickly and so hard it destroys the flowers. Each day I leave them with the note at the door and when I come back the next day, I find remnants of them blasted all over the property._

_I must say I do love a challenge and a good fight! I also adore her when she's angry; she's most enchanting when she's angry._

_I'm hoping to soon upgrade to her at least slapping me as hard as she can at the door each day instead and then slamming it on my face and blasting the flowers. That may be too much to hope for, but I'm eager for it to happen. Do you think she will?_

_That's all I have for now, oh our birthdays are coming soon and I need to get her something that she won't blast, any ideas?_

_Also, my 'persuasion' has garnered me one million Galleons, so I bought a little house in a part of London that has a row of Wizarding Homes…brick house, four bedrooms, very nice. Dobby is waxing my hard wood floors as I compose this letter. It's no manor but it's better than that flat…you'll see it at Christmas if you want, please let me know._

_Your friend,_

_L_

---

Severus had no plans so he penned back and said Christmas would be fine. He also reminded him that he was a poor gift giver and asking his advice was not wise. He joked that Lucius should give Narcissa a set of "Muggle Boxing Gloves" knowing full well Lucius would not understand the joke.

---

On October twentieth Severus made sure to be out and about that night. He knew there was something strange going on during the full moon and something near that tree. He'd never seen a buck on the grounds of Hogwarts before, nor any wild dogs. He wanted to figure it out.

He was hanging out on top of a hill near the lake but close enough to the tree for him to see when he saw Potter, Black, Pettigrew and their Prefect Lupin all cast some kind of spell on the tree and walk right into its trunk. '_What the?'_ he thought as he moved a little closer to get a peek.

"Now there Severus, ya ought not be doin' 'at," Hagrid said sneaking up on the smoking boy and nearly scaring him to death. Severus turned to face the half-giant with his wand aimed.

"Shit Hagrid, you scared me! I nearly hexed you!" Severus said dropping his cigarette and catching his breath.

"Sorry there, didn't mean to scare ya, but you should not be out on a night like tonight," he said in a cautious tone.

"Oh, I just wanted fresh air," Severus fibbed, stomping on his cigarette to put it out. "Are you going to tell on me?"

"Wha'? Nah, if I told on each student I caught out here smokin', well lots of students would be in trouble…but still, you need ta get inside quick, it's a full moon ya know."

"Yes, so? Not like there are any werewolves out here…are there?" he pressed wondering what exactly Hagrid knew.

"Well uh…ya never know," Hagrid said as he and Severus both looked behind them and near the tree as they heard a very loud howl. "We better get you inside, come on," Hagrid pressed, leading Severus to his hut which was near by.

"Have you seen werewolves here before Hagrid?" Severus asked entering the large and rustic hut.

"In the Fobidden Forrest, sure, plenty 'a times. Probably shouldn't 'ave said that."

"Aren't you scared of them?"

"No, they are creatures like any other, most don't wanna be werewolves ya see. Most got no where else to go, nearly all don't want to infect people, then again, I did see one that seemed keen on bitin' people once…I probably shouldn't 'ave said that."

"Yeah," Severus said looking out of Hagrid's window. "Hey!" he said opening the door and going outside.

"Now be careful there Severus," Hagrid said jumping up to follow him.

"Look, a buck, a dog and some…thing just ran from that lunatic tree over there, did you see?" Severus asked pointing in the distance. He could not make out detail from far away too well but he could make out shapes and he had excellent night vision.

"Yeah, seems a bit odd actually, what's 'at?" Hagrid said looking down at a rather large and very squeaky brown rat that ran over Hagrid's foot and looked like it was charging right for Severus. Severus looked down and was rather amazed when the rat did charge him, running smack into his ankle…then it looked up at Severus and hissed.

"A hissing rat?" Severus asked magically bringing the rat closer for him to view.

"'At's odd, never heard a'one of them before," Hagrid said coming over closer to examine it.

The rat was in the air, staring at Severus and moving and squealing so much, it was really annoying Severus.

"Hmm, we do need rat's blood for certain potions, perhaps I should kill it and bring it back to Professor Slughorn," Severus said as the rat suddenly squealed even louder.

"They aren't good for much else really, but I hate to see 'em killed," Hagrid said standing back some.

"Well, I'll bring him to Professor Slughorn alive then, he's huge! Ever seen one this big?"

"Yeah, sometimes, never 'eard one that loud though," Hagrid said making a face. The squeals of the rat were rather annoying.

"Hmm, it's almost like it knows it's about to become a potion ingredient," Severus said stunning it and then putting it in his pocket.

"Come on now Severus, best be getting' ya back to the castle, don' wanna be out on a night like this one," Hagrid said leading the way but keeping a close eye on Severus.

Severus was back and safe in the castle when he went to go drop off his prize to his Head of House. Slughorn was not in his office though and Severus did not know exactly where his quarters were as only Prefects and the Head Boy and Girl knew that. He decided to wait until the morning. When he got back to his room, his roommates were not too happy to see him.

"What the fuck is that?" Wilkes asked as Severus removed the stunned rat from his pocket.

"You asshole, why are you bringing dead varmint into our room?" Mulciber asked.

"It's not dead, it's stunned and it's potion ingredients for Professor Slughorn, fresh ones work better than the dried ones he gets in town," Severus said transfiguring a glass into a container with breathing holes for the ingredient. He placed it inside and went on with his evening.

"Alright so we got a brilliant plan for our first match against the Gryffindorks in a few weeks," Mulciber said as Severus noticed his rat was awake. The rat looked terrified but then looked really interested in what Mulciber had to say about what they'd been practicing in Quidditch. Severus had never seen a rat like that one before, it was almost like it understood everything that was being said in the room. "Then I'm going to '_Levicorpus'_ all of the Gryffindors right on the pitch and leave them there to rot while Avery goes after the snitch!"

"Brilliant Mulciber, I'm going to that game for certain and I'll actually pay attention for once," Wilkes joked.

The rat squealed some and almost looked like it was laughing form inside the container. Severus picked up the container and stared into the rats beady eyes.

'_Oh my God, Peter Pettigrew!'_ he thought to himself, reading the rat's thoughts. Pettigrew was an _Animagus_ and if he was, it was a sure thing Black, Potter and probably Lupin were too.

"You know what, I decided to keep this rat instead…I like hearing him squeal," Severus said to his roommates as the rat squealed and looked horrified.

"Can we kill it or something? It's really annoying," Rosier said, clearly sick of the squeals.

"Nah but we can practice spells on it!" Severus suggested, opening the container and using magic to levitate the rat. "I've always wanted to try this one… '_Imperio!'"_ Severus said as the rat suddenly was quiet and looked as if it were awaiting further instruction. "Go walk on your hind legs and then try to bite Evan," Severus commanded. To his and everyone else's delight, the rat did just that.

"Wow, you dare use that curse huh?" Wilkes asked.

"What's the big deal, he's not a huge pussy like you," Mulciber said laughing as the rat tried to bite Evan. "'_Crucio!_'" Mulciber said aiming his wand at the rat that was suddenly on the floor, squealing so loud everyone had to hold their ears. Severus knew all too well what that curse felt like and didn't even want Pettigrew to suffer such a fate. He instantly cast a spell to block Mulciber's magic and the rat stopped squealing.

"Why did you do that…maybe you are a pussy," Mulciber commented while lowering his wand.

"It's not nice to torture stupid animals," Severus said bending over to pick up the rat. He grabbed it by its tail and carried it back to his bed. "I think I'll name this rat…Peter."

"That's my middle name," Evan said.

"Good, and Peter will spend the rest of the year down here, in the dungeons with us…perhaps we can practice more spells on it," Severus said looking right into the rat's eyes.

"I'd love to practice the killing curse on it," Mulciber said which seemed to greatly alarm the rat. In an instant the rat bit Severus on the wrist. When Severus dropped it, it landed on the floor and quickly changed shape right in front of them. Within a second the lumpy Peter Pettigrew was lying on the hard and cold floor of Severus's bedroom.

"I thought so, hello Peter, enjoy yourself tonight?" Severus asked.

"What the fuck? Snape, you brought _that_ in?" Mulciber shrieked.

"No, I thought it was a rat until it started to display some minimal amounts of intelligence and then I figured it may be a Gryffindork Animagus!" Severus proclaimed.

"You, you tortured me and you '_Imperiused'_ me!" Peter squealed from the floor.

"If you tell a soul, I'll tell everyone you are an Animagus, and by the way I am going to find out what you and that buck, dog and other thing that I suspect is a werewolf are doing down in that crazy tree each full moon!" Severus raged to the frightened looking Gryffindor on the floor.

"He's a stag, not a buck you idiot!" Peter dared to say to Severus who quickly cast a boil hex on him. "Okay, I won't tell…"

"Good, now get the fuck out of here, the door is right there," Severus said pointing to the door. "And no, you can't leave this room as a rat; you should walk out just like you are now and let's see how my other Housemates feel when they find out…THAT A GRYFFINDOR HAS JUST BROKEN INTO OUR COMMON ROOM!" Severus shouted so everyone in the dungeon could hear. He then magically opened the door and magically kicked Peter out into the hallway.

He and his roommates followed the retreating lump of a boy who was running full speed through the Common Room and out the door.

"That was grand," Wilkes said patting Severus on the back.

"It's the little things in life you cherish," Severus said with a small smile at what he'd just done.

One of them was a stag, one a dog, he was a rat and Lupin was the thing that he suspected was a werewolf…all he needed was visual proof and they'd all be expelled, just like he'd planned.


	100. Narcissa's Gift

**Chapter One Hundred: Narcissa's Gift**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus arrived for Potions class and noticed Remus Lupin seated alone. He looked tired but was actually in class a day after the full moon, which puzzled Severus. Perhaps he was not a werewolf after all? Maybe he was a just an _Animagus_ and he and his friends have been going around and running about all the time since their first year? Then again, why would he have known Greyback?

"Who's the stag?" Severus asked, sneaking up on Lupin who had his head down on the desk.

"What?"

"Oh, Peter didn't tell you what happened last night?"

"He did, he said you captured him for potions ingredients…he really is rather thick sometimes," Lupin confessed.

"He is, but tell me, which one of you is the stag?" Severus pressed on, wishing Lupin would just tell the truth for once.

"I'm not telling and I don't know what you are talking about," he lied.

"Moony, is this grease-ball thing bothering you?" Black asked, placing his hand on Severus's shoulder from behind him.

"Leave him alone Padfoot, he's not bothering me…too much," Lupin said.

"Padfoot? You must be the dog then," Severus said turning to face the much taller Sirius Black.

"I have no clue what you are talking about, do you Prongs?"

"Nope, Snivellus is just being nosy which is simple with a honker like his and he needs to learn to keep his beak out of other people's business…or we'll tell that he used an '_Unforgivable_' on our friend last night," James, or rather Prongs, volunteered.

"I did no such thing," Severus lied, staring wickedly into the eyes of the rat who ratted him out before turning back to Potter. "Prongs, can you guys be more obvious?" Severus asked the messy hair Quidditch player who stood before him.

"Okay class, today we brew our Draught of Peace, so everyone get to their work stations," Professor Slughorn announced as he walked into class. "I hope you memorized the ingredients and steps, you have ninety minutes starting…now," he said as Severus leered into the eyes of his nemesis James Potter before going back to his seat.

He worked on his potion and Lily worked on hers and neither spoke a word. Both used some shortcuts and both finished at nearly the same time. Both also received 'O's' for their efforts.

"Hey, do you want to get together and maybe study tonight?" he whispered to his friend. He was desperate to tell her what he'd seen and done the night before.

"I can't, I have the Slug-club tonight, sorry."

"Oh? You're in that?"

"Yeah, did I not mention it?"

"No, who else is there?"

"Oh…" she whispered as she turned to look back at some other people in the room who were just finishing their potion. "No one you like."

"Well that narrows it down," he joked and suddenly looked back to see Wilkes's potion begin to fume with green smoke, clearly not the correct way to brew it. "Shit," he said heading back to help his friend.

"Are you trying for us to lose House points?" Severus whispered as he approached Wilkes.

"This is not a group project Mr. Snape, I'd thank you to return to your seat," the Professor said in a harsh tone.

"Add more flobber worms and stir it the other way," he whispered to Wilkes, as he headed back to his seat.

Slughorn eyed Severus as he walked back to the front table before finally turning to grade his essays. When Severus got back he noticed Lily was reading a note and it was from Potter.

"What's that?" Severus asked.

"Nothing," she said closing it and stuffing it in her bag.

"You know, he and his mates are doing weird stuff at night, I caught them all out last night, they are all Animagi," he whispered to her as she shot him a fierce look, then rolled her eyes.

"Who cares? Why follow them around? Get over it, just forget them," she whispered while clearly agitated.

"Hey, I just want you to know, they are up to something and he's still a werewolf!" he whispered back, trying to get her attention.

"He is not, werewolves are not Prefects. Stop it just stop it, I mean it! I've had it with you and them, worry about yourself and your own Housemates and leave mine alone!"

Unlike Lucius, Severus did not like the look of Lily when she was angry. He hated making her angry and he was losing her and their friendship with each passing day. He did not trust his roommates, he did not trust Lucius and he really did not trust Lupin, she was all he had in his life that was pure and right and good, and he was losing her.

"I'm sorry, I just worry about you, that's all."

"Sev, why? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself…" she trailed off and looked into his eyes for the first time that day. He stared back and took the opportunity to gaze in deeper.

She liked Potter…she had a crush on him and she did believe Severus when he said Lupin was a werewolf because she herself found out and promised never to tell anyone. She liked Severus still but every time he hexed someone or cursed someone, she began to like him less and less.

Severus was a dear friend form her **past** so far as she was concerned and she wanted to continue to like him but she was growing tired of him and his antics. She also was really tired of her friends making fun of her for defending him and hanging around with him, which is why she saw him less and less. If Severus pissed her off one more time, she was going to tell him off, once and for all.

He backed out and turned away. How could she like that prat? Why was she so mad at him? What could he do to get her back on his side? Or was it too late? They had drifted apart so much over the last two years and he knew it. He chose not to dwell on it or think about it too much because it would be too painful to do so.

---

Severus sent Lucius a nice birthday present, a hand drawn picture of Narcissa from memory, wearing Muggle boxing gloves and clocking Lucius right in the eye. Severus thought it was hilarious and hoped Lucius got the joke, since he also sent along a definition of Muggle boxing with it.

Lucius wrote back and thanked him. He said he loved the picture and had a very good chuckle at it. He also reminded Severus he was not an idiot and knew what boxing was. The man didn't know what a shilling was but he knew boxing? Could the man be honest for just one minute or was his sense of humor so askew Severus was the one being played the fool?

Severus decided to go to the first Quidditch game of the year to watch Avery and Mulciber use his world famous hex, which no one other than Potter and Black knew was his, on the Gryffindors during the match.

Potter was showing off and the crowd was eating it up, except for the Slytherin's who gagged and booed each time he did something like fly upside down for no real reason or fly with his hands outstretched.

Ever since that Mexican player died and nearly took Severus and Lucius with him, Severus was very leery of Quidditch matches. He could not go without being haunted by the images of that man's broken and mangled body.

The Slytherins were winning, which was grand when suddenly and out of no where, each and every member of the Slytherin team jumped off of their brooms and were dangled by their ankles in mid-air over the pitch…their brooms hovering a few feet beneath them.

All of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in attendance roared with laughter as Severus suddenly felt very bad and angry that his spell was used against his own team. With all of the players out of commission, their seeker managed to catch the snitch…and with that, all the Slytherin's came crashing down. At least the Headmaster cast a spell to soften their blow when they fell to the ground. He then spoke so all could hear that since someone hexed the players that the game would end in a draw, which made every observer angry.

"What a load of shit!" Wilkes said, as most in his group agreed.

"That fuckin' rat told of our plans," Rosier said, very annoyed as he kicked the seat in front of him.

"Back off Evan, geez," Camilla said and rose to leave with her friends. "Quidditch is such crap anyway," she said storming off. Severus had to agree, it was a load of crap.

---

Their Defense teacher was good but he was a real pain in the ass. Professor Sterns did like to dock points for bad behavior but Severus and the others found his class utterly boring. The man really did have no sense of humor and was rather mean to everyone, even the Slytherins. Severus tried to invade his teacher's mind but each time he had the chance, all he saw was smoke and haze. He started to think he was not a Death Eater because he never favored any of the Slytherins really and was not teaching them any new or neat defensive spells.

It was Christmas time and Severus was relieved to have some time off and to see Lucius's new digs. He met him at the Apparation point and as usual the stunning and very finely robed man was waiting with his arms crossed beneath a full black mink cloak that must have cost an absolute fortune.

"How many minks died for that one Lucius?" Severus asked, grabbing his arm so he could be Apparated.

"Like I could give a fig," he said in disgust and the two vanished without sound, none whatsoever.

"How do you do it so silently?" he asked as he suddenly appeared on a fine cobble stone street lined with lovely and upper class brick row houses. Each had a private gate with front garden and there were plenty of witches and wizards walking around on the streets that chilly afternoon.

"It's how _we_ do it, someday I'll teach you. I'm the third on the left," he said pointing to the only all white painted brick house. There was an iron gate with the letters "LM" in the front which opened to what was probably a divine garden in the spring and summer times. There were two white columns on the covered front porch with two large black wooden doors behind them. Severus did have to admire Lucius's taste and then he looked down at the welcome mat which read "Go Away" and had to snicker for a few minutes.

"When I get a house, I have to have that mat," Severus said smiling at his friend's odd sense of humor.

"It was a present from Rabastan, my house-warming present. Narcissa sent me a howler that told me to 'fuck off and fucking die' as a house-warming present…I think I preferred Rabastan's," Lucius mulled in a droll tone.

"Yeah, his is the gift that keeps on giving, hers just gives you a headache," Severus joked entering the fine house.

Inside the large foyer were light colored all wooden floors which opened up to a very large and deep living and dining area to the opposite side of the room. In the living and dining area were very large French doors which opened to a sprawling private and fenced in garden in the back.

To his immediate left was a pleasant looking kitchen equipped with gray marble counter tops, cherry wood cabinets and a black, what wizards called 'cooler' or refrigerator. They had spells cast on them to keep them at a certain temperature. Naturally there was a large gas stove with oven and what looked like a Muggle blender.

"What's that?" Severus asked.

"Oh, it blends things, Dobby found it in town, it's magical, you cast a spell and the contents of which…well…blend."

"What do you blend?"

"I'm rather fond of banana and chocolate milkshakes. Come on, this is Dobby's area," Lucius said guiding Severus from the kitchen.

There was a small green painted barrier wall which separated the foyer from the large living and dining area. On the wall was the framed picture Severus had drawn for Lucius's present, beneath it was a table with a vase containing fresh hydrangeas and six lit candles. To his right were the stairs and beneath the stairs was a tiny toilet with no bathing facilities. The stairs were also hard wood and the walls were painted a soft yellow. Upstairs there were four doors, two to each side.

"This is yours, it's the guest room," Lucius said opening the first door on the right. The room was small but cozy. It was painted a soft blue and had a fine queen sized four poster bed with two matching night stands, all in black wood. There was a writing desk, wardrobe and fine black leather chair right next to the already lit fire place.

On both sides of the fire place were glass doors which opened to a modest balcony. There was also a regular door next to the wardrobe which lead to the joint loo, which was shared with the other guest room further down the hall, which Lucius informed him was identical to his but painted minty green. The loo had a nice tub, separate shower and a case fully equipped with hair and skin potions.

"My room is opposite yours, and that room next to mine is my home office, leave your things and Dobby will unpack for you. I'm starving, let's go get some dinner," Lucius said as Severus dropped his trunks on the floor and placed his bag on the fine white goose-down comforter. "Dobby!"

"Yes sir?" the thin and weary eyed elf asked.

"You will unpack for him and make sure the fires in our bedrooms remain lit…why are your hands blistered?"

"Dobby ironed them sir more than usual as punishment."

"For what?"

"Dobby accidentally burnt master's shirt while ironing earlier," he said in a weepy voice.

"You buffoon!" Lucius shouted and kicked the elf six feet away into the wall. "You are the sorriest excuse for a house-elf ever!"

"Yes, Dobby is sir," Dobby agreed as Lucius stormed out of the room. Severus smiled nervously at the elf and felt rather bad for him, but he'd never let Lucius know that.

"Is he going to get blister elf juice on my things?" Severus asked noticing Dobby's hands were wet with plasma.

"If you get any weird elf juices on his things, I'll cut off your left ear, do you hear me?" Lucius shouted as he made his way down the stairs.

"Dobby hears everything master."

"Good!"

---

"So does Narcissa still slam the door in your face each day?" Severus asked, taking a bite of baguette at Lucius's favorite French restaurant.

"I wish, she's taken to kicking me in the crotch each day instead, which I don't care for very much, naturally I try to block her and then she tries to hex me. I love her to death but she's not a very good witch. I let her get a few hexes through now and then but I easily defeat her each time, I think she'll come around soon."

"Do you now?"

"I do. You get to see her on Boxing Day!"

"No, I'm not going to that wench's house, fuck that," Severus said, taking a sip of his squash soup.

"Bella will never curse you again, you have my word and the Dark Lord's word, besides, Narcissa mentioned something about having a new boyfriend, I'd like you to go and give me your opinion on the chap."

"Why not just torture him or persuade him, and then persuade her to marry you so I can go on with my life?" Severus asked, so sick of the whole Lucius-Narcissa thing.

"I'd hate to do that, I want her to love me, for real, not because I '_Imperius' _her."

So he did have at least some morals it seemed.

---

Christmas morning came and since Lucius persuaded his father to give him more money, that meant Severus got more gifts. He received a cauldron set, including one very, very large one that he'd need to keep stored somewhere, a set of pewter stirs with his initials carved in them, a blank diary for him to keep a record of new spells in, since he mentioned his Potions book had gone missing and a one hundred Galleon gift certificate to Flourish and Blotts bookstore.

From Severus, Lucius received…nothing, except his promise to have Wilkes turned into a Death Eater by the time he finishes Hogwarts.

"I'm sorry, I had no time to shop for you this year, O.W.L.s and all," Severus confessed at Christmas breakfast.

"It's fine, I don't need presents, really," Lucius said sipping his coffee. Dobby and his bandaged hands provided them with a fine feast that morning of Eggs Benedicts, without ham for Severus, waffles, French Toast and a platter full of ham, sausage and bacon for Lucius.

His mahogany dining room table would easily sit eight people, so it did seem a bit large for just the two of them that morning. Severus looked out at the snow that was falling and wondered what his mum was doing. He hardly ever allowed himself time to think of her but for some reason that day, he was. He was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who's that? Your dad?" Severus asked Lucius who let Dobby answer the door.

"No, he's in Hungary hunting, not sure who it is."

"Is that fucking asshole master of yours here?" Narcissa asked Dobby at the front door. She must really love Lucius to just show up at his house and kick him daily. Severus thought he was finally figuring women out.

"Narcissa, my darling," Lucius said from his station at the head of his own table while summoning his wand. He did not stand to greet her, protecting his testicles no doubt. She walked in confidently again wearing no make up, because she needed none, her rosy cheeks were amply rosy that morning and her long silky hair hung down to her waist.

"Thanks!" she shouted and threw a piece of jewelry into his face, which he caught, laughed and then put back in his pocket. "Rubies, how nice, what a lovely necklace you bought me," she seethed, her face screaming that she wanted to torture or murder him at the table.

"All women admire jewels my pet, I rather hoped you would like them and wear them for me at the party tomorrow night," Lucius responded in a sarcastic and silky voice back to the irate witch. "I am very wealthy you know, I could get you emeralds if you prefer, perhaps some opals?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything you bought me you slimy piece of filth!" she yelled, getting in closer so her nose was nearly touching Lucius's. "Oh and here's my gift to you!" she shouted, throwing a small box at him very hard as he instinctively put both his hands over his face to protect it. When he noticed the small boxed bounced off his arms and landed on the table, he let down his guard and smiled at the steaming witch.

She was a very fast steaming witch as Severus didn't even notice her hand shoot around from her side and slam into his face so hard his entire head moved along with it. He smiled even more and never took his coveting eyes off her enraged ones. Severus did notice a rather large and very clear red hand print on Lucius's left cheek though, something for Lucius to beat off to later no doubt.

"Thank you my love, a gift from the heart," he said coolly, his smiles enraging her further. Severus really wanted to get into her head and see what she was thinking, but she never took her eyes off of Lucius the entire time.

"There!" she yelled, using magic to enlarge his intended present which was still in its box on the table. It was a very large present, a work of art it seemed.

"How very interesting," Lucius said sarcastically admiring the painted portrait. She'd painted him a lovely painting of…himself. He was sitting in a field of yellow daisies, with one daisy tucked behind his ear and…he was naked. Severus burst into hysterics when he noticed where Lucius's "parts" should have been, Narcissa painted in a very obvious and very pink vagina instead. Lucius giggled slightly and then looked back at the artist. "It's so lovely my dear. I can see those art lessons really paid off, you have a real talent here…real talent. Oh but where to put it? Over the fire place perhaps?" Lucius asked.

"Shove it up your ass for all I care!" she screamed as she turned to leave, "Oh, and hi Sev," she muttered as she stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

"Hi," Severus replied but winced as the door slammed; the sound and might of which scaring him slightly. "I'm sorry Lucius but I have to ask, what's up with her and her making fun of your gonads all the time?"

"Oh who knows, apparently she thinks I'm not _man enough_ for her. I mean you saw that Porvoi, all men are minuscule compared to him," Lucius said.

"I'm not," Severus joked and then threw a grape at Lucius to let him know he was really only kidding.

"Ha ha…I can't be that small, no one else has ever complained…I mean…I'm a very tall bloke after all…Porvoi was much smaller statured than I, perhaps he just looked big," Lucius said looking at the painting and trying to look as if he were not hurt, which his eyes clearly told Severus that he was, but just a little.

"No, I'm pretty sure his donger is freakin' huge, from what I saw…small statured or not, the man is an elephant," Severus said looking at the plate of sausage and beginning to laugh some.

"Well, if that's what she likes, then I can't help her. I'm simply not…as equipped as he…I can make up for it in other ways," he said raising a brow and smiling a half smile.

"There are spells and potions for that sort of thing you know."

"Yes but I'd never resort to those as they can have devastating effects. I'm perfectly fine with my size and my abilities and she's just angry. She thinks that I'm like most men who worship their penis and brag about it, therefore she thinks insulting mine will hurt my feelings…"

"…and your pensis's feelings," Severus interrupted.

"True, and its as well and in reality her insulting my loins does not upset me. I'm very comfortable with my body, all of it, no matter how small she thinks it to be. Besides, size does not really matter," Lucius said rising with the painting in his hands.

"Only blokes with small cocks say that you know!" Severus said as the tray full of sausages magically lunged for him. Covered in sausage grease Severus looked on as the retreating wizard walked away laughing.


	101. Riddle Me This

**Chapter One Hundred One: Riddle Me This**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Of course Lucius went and magically placed a fig-leaf over his painted vagina and then did proceed to place it over his fire place. Along the rest of the walls of his living room were many other portraits she'd painted for him. One was of Lucius with a noose around his neck with his eyes "X'd" out, one was of his tomb stone that read, "Here lies the worlds biggest asshole, with the worlds smallest dick!" and noted his date of death was in November, so he apparently dodged that one.

One was of Lucius, beheaded, his body holding up his own head by his blond and bloodied locks. One was a very perverted one of him sucking on some man's cock, one was of Lucius drinking poison and one was a self portrait, Narcissa looking as sleek and lovely as ever, wearing rather tight fitting black robes and giving him the finger.

"Wow, she's got talent!" Severus mocked sarcastically. "I'd burn the dick sucking one if I were you."

"They are charmed to not burn I'm afraid," Lucius spoke, clearly he had attempted it. On the mantle beneath the newest 'Narcissa Hate Paintings' was the Merlin, looking as smug as ever.

"You got a nice place here mate, not a fan of your taste in art though," Severus said glaring at the one of Lucius sucking cock, "But ah, not bad, can you at least turn it around?"

"No, the Merlin turns it back the second I'm done."

"He's a real fucker," Severus said, taking a seat on the very comfortable sofa.

---

The next day Severus put on his only pair of decent wizarding robes and his sized fourteen shoes on and made his way downstairs to head to the Lestranges for Boxing Day.

"If my bloody feet don't stop growing, I'm going to kill myself."

"You know what they say about men with big feet," Lucius said getting into his full black mink cloak.

"And what size do you wear?"

"Ten, let's go," he said probably not even noticing he'd just insulted himself. Once again the Estate was a glorious sight, covered in snow and glistening in the setting sun. "Now, I want you to try to sneak about tonight and find out everything you can about her new boyfriend," Lucius commanded as they walked up to the door.

"What am I, your personal spy now?"

"Yes, you have a way of getting information I've noticed, keep it up for me tonight," Lucius said throwing his regal cloak at the house-elf who opened the door.

The same tree was in the large foyer but with blue ornaments and candle light this time and the same large one was in the Grand Ball Room also decorated the same way. It was a repeat of last Boxing Day and Severus did not care for last Boxing Day.

Bellatrix Lestrange looked gorgeous as always and wore deep blue robes, very low cut and tight, with her hair up this time.

"Lucy, so wonderful to see you and your little…friend," she said looking down at Severus in utter contempt. "I see you grew some lad," the very high healed witch commented.

"Always a pleasure you spiteful, evil, slut-bag bitch from hell," Lucius muttered as he leaned in to kiss her ring adorned hand. She carefully and slowly lifted her middle finger almost tickling his nose with it.

"Yes, still pissed I see…where is my little Cissy? She's around here with that handsome investment banker somewhere, oh…there she is," she said pointing to the grand staircase. Narcissa wore very tight fitted and rather low cut silver robes that night, with her hair dancing around her slender waist. She held the arm of a very handsome man with dark brown hair, wearing golden robes and a proud smile.

"Lucius, you made it," Narcissa said looking up and rather disgusted. Lucius leaned into kiss her hand but she smacked him, again, across the face fiercely, which garnered a loud laugh from her sister. Lucius rose to his full posture, which was about two inches or so taller than her date, bowed slightly and then smiled.

"You look ravishing my dear," he said loudly and rather sarcastically before going softer, "the loveliest I've ever seen you." Severus looked over to find that Lucius was dying inside. He hated whoever her boyfriend was, wished desperately that she'd give him a second chance and not to Severus's surprise, was very sexually turned on by the public slap. It was time to get out of his sick and perverted head.

"Allow me to introduce Rolon Crews, he's an investment banker from Brussels," Narcissa politely said. Severus looked into her eyes and saw that she really did fancy this Rolon character, he was a good lay, she loved slapping Lucius as it too turned her on, eww, but she did not know if he felt the same way about it. She thought she was humiliating him and hurting him and that brought her immense pleasure. She was royally pissed that he'd ruined her chances with Porvoi and she really wanted to make him suffer for it. "And this little bloke staring at me is his friend, Severus Snape," she said as Rolon looked down at him with a perplexed look.

Rolon just loved sleeping with her more than anything and suspected that she really fancied Lucius and not him.

"A pleasure," he said to Severus who nodded back.

"Come, let's eat," Lucius said to Severus, leading him away from his beloved and the newest threat to their happiness.

"Is Greyback here?" Severus asked while getting his plate.

"No, I do not see him, there's the Dark Lord though," Lucius said, helping himself to some shrimp.

The food was good as always but Severus had to spend most of his night it seemed spying on Narcissa and he was not looking forward to that.

"You know, if you flirt with another woman, maybe Narcissa will get really jealous," Severus suggested, noticing a single and lovely looking brown haired witch standing over near Rodolphus.

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, why not, you may even get to sleep with her too, it's a win-win situation," Severus said, noticing Narcissa and her new man kissing some near the tree.

"Shit, look at her. Okay, go to her room, it should be the ninth one on the left, it'd be painted blue and have lots of art work…I'm sure her room is next to her sister's, go in there and search for any evidence of how she feels about me or this guy and then come back down…go!" Lucius said pressuring Severus to break into her room, like he really wanted to do that. "I'll flirt with that woman like you suggested…go!"

"Okay! Calm down psycho!" Severus said, going upstairs to the ninth room on the left. The ninth room on the left was painted blue and smelt of Narcissa's perfume. He looked around but did not find much at first. He looked through some papers, some art work, '_oh a new one of Lucius being eaten by a pack of wild dogs_,' before coming upon what looked like a diary.

He opened it but it was really long, so he just decided to steal it out right. He then wandered over to her loo, and noticed an empty bottle of contraceptive potion. "Well at least she's practicing safe sex," he said to himself when he suddenly heard movement in the room.

He walked out of the loo to find Narcissa and Rolon in a tight embrace in the center of her room. There was no way for him to sneak by without them noticing him. He crawled quietly away and then shot up when he heard a loud moan. He was a nearly sixteen year old virgin in a room with a hot witch who was getting naked; he was going to sneak a peek.

Sure enough her robes were coming undone and so was he. He was very tempted to just yank it right there as seeing real life porn was a million times more stimulating than parchment porn but he had a job to do and being a wanker was not part of it. Of course that Rolon guy was caressing her bare breasts just feet away from Severus, who could not stop staring. Her breasts were perfect, though seeing that weirdo from Brussels suck on them was not really what he wanted to see at the time. Rolon's hands were moving beneath her robes and had apparently landed on a spot of her anatomy that made her screech, then yelp, then moan, and then giggle.

'_What the hell is he doing? Whatever it is, I better learn it,'_ he thought to himself watching as Rolon played around in-between her legs for a while.

Severus was next to the bed, sitting straight up and could be seen at any moment but he simply could not stop staring at her. The faces she made, the sounds she made, her breathing growing harder and faster. He decided he needed to hide and wait until they were done when suddenly they were on the bed. Both of them, on the bed…and on top of his hair.

_SHIT!!!_

Narcissa was on top of Rolon, who was lying right on Severus's hair so he could not budge. Why did he have to grow it so damn long that year? Severus remained silent and sat there, his head tilted and starting to hurt, with the weight of the two of them on his hair. He could no longer see from the way his head was tilted but he pretty much knew what was going on. Finally Rolon shifted positions and Severus was freed. He quickly rolled beneath the bed and remained there, for the next forty minutes.

The mattress above him squeaked, pounded and thrashed nearly the entire time and he thought it would break and crush him at some point. Those two were wild and crazy. After a while he became bored with it and at one point, actually fell asleep. Finally they were done and they cleaned up and left.

Severus walked down stairs covered in gray dust-bunnies and was rather pissed off. He'd missed pudding and his neck was sore and he had the bluest balls he'd ever had when he spotted Lucius still flirting with that witch. Did he even notice Severus was gone for nearly an hour? When he got to the final steps he stopped and sat down. He admired the party from the last step and decided to sit there instead, out of view form everyone, or so he thought.

"May I join you?" Voldemort asked, pointing to the very large piece of unused step next to him.

"Sure."

"You don't like parties do you?" he asked, staring into Severus's eyes.

"No, do you?"

"I confess, no, I do not. Why so glum?"

"I'm…worried about Lucius," he said, not knowing what else to say.

"I see, you worry about a friend you betrayed, why is that?"

"I didn't want to betray him and I feel really bad about that," Severus confessed, knowing he could not lie to the Dark Lord.

"I see, you fear what will happen if he finds out that you killed the last heir to the Malfoy dynasty."

Severus met his red eyes amazed at just how good of a '_Legilimens' _he really was.

"Yes."

"You believe in that curse then do you, the one that says the Malfoys will only have but one child?"

"I try not to but…"

"But you do."

"I do."

"You should, it's true after all and you did indeed kill his only chance to ever have a child."

"I…I feel horrible," Severus said, beginning to tear up some. "Is there anyway for the curse to be broken?"

"There is," Voldemort said to the relief of Severus. "But what are you willing to do to break that curse?"

"Well, how do I break it?" he asked.

"You don't, I do, and what will you do for me if I break it for you?"

"I guess, anything you want, sir."

"Don't' call me sir," he said in a harsh tone that frightened Severus. "Dark Lord or my Lord will suffice. Please tell me, what do you know about me?"

"Well, they say you are the most powerful wizard ever born and are the last heir to Salazar Slytherin."

"Go on."

"And, I heard you went to Hogwarts and were in Slytherin," Severus said as Voldemort suddenly looked very shocked and angry.

"Who told you that?"

"Professor Slughorn sir…I mean, my Lord." Voldemort's face softened some and he began to smile a very wicked smile.

"I see, that old man is foolish and proud, too foolish for his own good. What else did he say about me?"

"Nothing, just that I remind him of you," Severus acknowledged.

"Really?" he asked looking rather pleased. "Is that so, you have a Muggle father do you not?"

"I do," Severus said lowering his head with embarrassment.

"Pureblood witch for a mother who is a descendant of Serban the Great I believe?"

"Yes."

"What if I told you a secret?"

"My Lord?" Severus asked, wondering why he would confide in him.

"You and I are more alike than you know. I too am distantly related to Serban the Great and I too had a filthy Muggle for a father as well as a pureblood witch for a mother."

"Really? How's that possible, my Lord?" Voldemort smiled and laughed some.

"What? That I'm a half-blood like you? The blood that flows through these veins is the same that flowed through the veins of Salazar Slytherin himself! I ignore the fact that my father was a disgusting Muggle and very few people know that he was…your Professor is one of them. Your friend over there, Lucius, does not know. I know you won't tell him either."

"I won't tell anyone, my Lord," Severus said, knowing no one would believe him if he did.

"Good, well as your dear Professor said, I did attend Hogwarts and I was a Prefect as well as Head Boy. My name was Tom Riddle and I have something I want you to do for me."

"Yes?"

"I believe there is a picture in the trophy case of my class the year we left Hogwarts. I don't want my former name and face to be seen by anyone and I want you to collect that picture and give it to me so I can have it destroyed."

"I think I can do that and if I do, you'll break the curse on Lucius?"

"I will. Will you do this?" Voldemort asked.

"I…I will try, how do I get it to you?"

"On the night of January seventeenth you will go to the edge of the grounds, where the Apparation point is at seven at night and a Death Eater will be there to collect it. That's all; that gives you two weeks to retrieve it after you return to school. Is that enough time?"

"It is, my Lord."

"Excellent…we are not so unalike, like the good Professor says, I'm glad I have you to help me in this matter. I will break the curse the second the photograph is back in my hands. Do not mention this quest to anyone, even your friend over there," he said motioning to Lucius who was looking on, as most people were.

"I won't, I promise. Thank you for doing this for me," the very relieved Severus said.

"No, no, no…thank you for doing this for me, young Mr. Snape. Now I feel I must go talk to our hostess, good evening," he said rising to walk away, long black robes billowing behind him. Severus looked on as Lucius headed his way, with a very eager look on his face.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing really," he lied. "He was telling me how much he hated parties, oh and I snagged her diary for you, oh and the two had sex on top of the bed I was trapped under, can we leave now?" Severus asked rising and wiping off the remaining dust-bunnies. Lucius looked confused and almost upset but did go to get his cloak.

---

Lucius thumbed though her diary that night. She did still like him it seemed and was on a mission to make him suffer despite her feelings about him.

"Oh, listen to this, _I love to slap and kick him. I hope he is as humiliated as I am turned on by it. I hate that I still love him but I'm not going back to him until he suffers for what he did to me and Porvoi._ _I actually wish he'd just smack me back too, pull my hair perhaps…_I knew it, she loves it too," he said to Severus who really was not paying attention. He had a mission from the Dark Lord to attend to and did not care about Lucius's sex life anymore. "Wow," Lucius said, wiggling in his seat some. "I…have to go upstairs now," he said practically running to go whack off. Severus liked him better when he thought he was a prude.

---

Severus was happy to get back to Hogwarts so he could fulfill his promise to the Dark Lord and have the curse broken. First he had to find the picture in question. On his first night back he found it. Voldemort or Tom Riddle, was a very handsome man and someone Lily would fancy. The case was a magical one and breaking in would be a difficult task.

"Looking for something?" Professor Sterns said, causing Severus to jump.

"No, just looking at the pictures."

"Why that one?"

"No reason, I was looking at all of them, that was just the one I was looking at when you came up."

"I see," he said sounding unconvinced. "He is a bad man."

"Who?"

"That one, the one you were looking at. Tom Riddle."

"You know him?" Severus asked his mean looking Professor.

"I did, he was our Head Boy before I was. He was three years ahead of me. He grew up to be a very bad person as it turns out."

"Oh, how?" Severus asked.

"He's an evil and dark wizard, some call him Voldemort now, you read the papers, I'm sure you've heard of him."

"I have, but that can't be the same man, can it?"

"It can and that picture is proof of who he once was. You know that case is sealed and no one can break in, right?" he asked looking deeply into Severus's eyes. He was apparently a skilled '_Legilimens'_.

"Why would anyone want to break in?" Severus asked and then walked off, hoping that was the end of their discussion.

Severus lay awake all night. Professor Sterns invaded his mind and probably told Dumbledore that he planned to steal that picture. It seemed he needed to practice '_Occlumency'_ all of the time if he wanted to survive in the wizarding world. He only had fourteen days left to steal the picture. The next night, he'd try some spells.

He approached the case and began to cast spells. He stopped himself before he could go further. _'Wait, if it's unbreakable then no spell will work…I need to try something else,' _he thought to himself. He went to the library instead and tried to think of ways to break into the case.

He researched magical seals and found out they are almost indestructible…almost. He'd need something like a bomb to break in but then the picture may be destroyed. '_Acid bomb!'_ he suddenly remembered. A good one would eat through the glass and then he could '_Accio'_ the picture.

There was a strong possibility that there would be alarms that would sound the moment he broke in, which would make his escape impossible. He had to formulate a plan and quick.


	102. The Werewolf Escapade

**Chapter One Hundred Two: The Werewolf Escapade**

**AN: Happy New Years!  
**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

Severus was possibly the busiest student at Hogwarts. He wasn't sleeping and was barely eating. He spent every moment of the day formulating and rehearsing his plan. He had to practice his flying outdoors late at night, brew acid potions in the girls loo where that annoying ghost 'Moaning Myrtle' lived and still study for O.W.L.s and keep up with his classes. He didn't even notice or care that his sixteenth birthday had passed. He'd gotten a card from Lucius along with a gift certificate for one of the finer robes shops in Diagon Alley.

Someone was being '_Levicorpused'_ everywhere he went but he barely even noticed, not even when it was Wilkes one day screaming for him to help him. He just walked on by, not hearing the howls of his name.

The day had come and he was ready. The first thing he did was carefully put his acid potion into a non-burnable vile. Then he made sure to just be wearing his shirt, vest and trousers, with no robes to get in the way. Finally he silently broke the window to the outside that was near the case he was breaking into. He looked at the time and discovered he was out of time.

He threw the acid on the glass which instantly melted and as he suspected, sirens went off. He '_Accioed'_ the picture and turned in a flash to jump out of the window. He was able to fly even though he was nervous and flew out the window and landed near the courtyard. He had no time. He was hoping to fly further but he was simply too nervous, so he had to run. He ran full speed over the hills, passed the insane willow tree, around Hagrid's hut and towards the ever approaching Apparation point. He looked back to see if he was being followed when he ran smack into a very tall, robed figure.

He fell to the ground, huffing and puffing and watched as the robed figured offered its hand to help him up.

"Lucius?" he asked, unable to see who was beneath the hood.

"Do you have it?" a voice that sounded somewhat familiar asked.

"Yes."

"Hand it here," the man said, holding his hand out as Severus dug through his pockets.

"How do I know you'll give it to him and not keep it for yourself?" Severus asked. The man moved his hood to reveal his face.

"Professor Sterns?" he asked, looking horrified at his teacher standing before him.

"Hand it over."

"How can I trust you?" Severus asked. His Professor raised the sleeve to his robes to reveal his Dark Mark.

"Hand it over."

"You? Another Professor?" he asked in disbelief. "If you are a Death Eater, why didn't you just get this picture yourself?"

"Because the Dark Lord wanted you to do it, that's why. Hand it over!" Severus complied and watched as his Professor vanished in thin air, without making a sound. Severus was out of breath and in shock when he turned and noticed a stag and a wild dog running again from the insane willow tree. '_Shit, I'm too late to bust them'_ he thought to himself. He had bigger problems that night; he had to sneak back in to the castle now.

---

The Hogwarts break-in was big news for the next few weeks. Everyone was talking about it and none of the students could figure out why anyone would steal a picture. The next day Severus arrived in his DADA class and looked at his Professor, who barely glanced back. Professor Sterns gave him no indication of, well, anything. It was as if the prior night's activities never happened.

At the end of the week Severus did receive an anonymous letter that simply said, "The curse is broken." Lucius would indeed have children some day.

---

The next full moon was approaching and he had to catch Lupin and his friends in the act so he could once and for all, have them all expelled. He stationed himself outside near the hill the overlooked the tree and waited. The sun was setting soon but he'd not seen anything and he was growing anxious when he felt someone tug on his shoulder from behind.

"So it seems Mr. Nosy that you are really keen on following us and finding out what's so bloody interesting about that tree huh?" Black said with a very happy face.

"I know he's a werewolf and I know you are all _Animagi_, I just need proof."

"Well the proof is in that tree. Yes, we are _Animagi_ but no, Moony is no werewolf."

"Get off it Black, Moony! His name is Remus Lupin for Christ sakes, Moony! If he's not a werewolf than that's the worst coincidence ever."

"True true! I thought so myself once. I thought he was a werewolf! I mean, come on, we're not stupid and you're not stupid. But I was wrong, just as you are wrong. Go down there and see for yourself, he's not a werewolf. He's just the biggest and ugliest _Animagi_ I've ever seen!" he said bursting into laughter. "Go on, here's the spell to stop that tree from killin' ya, go in and see, it's really funny actually."

"What's the spell?" Severus asked as Black told him how to un-charm the tree so it would not kill him. Even being unregistered _Animagi_ and running about at night was enough to get them expelled, Black was so stupid.

Severus got the tree to stop and did crawl in. Inside was a very long passage way. He heard strange noises coming from the other end, '_what the hell kind of Animagi makes those noises?'_ He was nearly at the end when he heard someone shouting his name.

"Snape! NO!" someone yelled, as he continued to crawl closer to Lupin's secret. "Fuck are you deaf! Don't go in there, he'll kill you!" Potter yelled from behind, tugging on Severus.

"What? How can an _Animagi_ kill me?"

"He's not an _Animagi!_" Potter said as Severus looked into his eyes. He was telling the truth, why didn't he look into Black's before? Severus stopped and turned to look ahead and what he saw terrified him more than anything he'd ever seen in his life. He looked and mere inches from his face was the furry and terrifying face of a salivating and hungry werewolf, howling as soon as it caught sight of Severus.

"I hate being right all the time!" Severus shouted as he turned to get out of there as fast as he could. Potter was helping by dragging him out and as far away from Lupin as quickly as possible.

"Why did you go in there?" Potter yelled.

"Black told me to!" he shouted back, walking as fast as he could back to the castle. Potter followed him most of the way. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Sirius is an idiot; don't tell on us Sniv…Severus!"

Severus ignored him and then ran straight to Dumbledore's office. He yelled the password and when he got to the doors, he used magic to blast them open. He was pissed off, everyone was lying to him including Dumbledore and he wanted them gone for what they did to him that night.

"Mr. Snape, something vexes you?" Dumbledore asked gently putting his tea cup down and slowly rising from his chair.

"Sirius Black and Remus Lupin tried to MURDER ME TONIGHT!" he screamed so loud his throat hurt.

"Calm down Mr. Snape, what happened?"

"Sirius, who's an _Animagus_ by the way, told me to go into that insane willow tree to see what Lupin's _Animagus _was and when I did, I saw he was a werewolf!" Dumbledore instantly had a defeated look on his face. He walked closer to Severus to try to calm him down.

"You were not bitten then?"

"What? NO! I was not bitten! I could have been, or killed! All because Black and them hate me for no reason!" he screamed so loud he was certain his roommates could hear him in the dungeon.

"Shh, calm down Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said but Severus was far too angry to hear the gently speaking man.

"I want them gone! They are _Animagi_ and he's a werewolf and I asked you if he was and you swore to me he was not, you lied!" he shouted inches from the Headmaster's face.

"They are not _Animagi_, no one their age could possibly be! And another thing, if you knew he was, why on earth did you go down there then?" Dumbledore asked, crossing his arms and backing off a few steps from the smaller but insanely angry wizard before him.

"What? You are not turning this around on me! Black told me he was not a werewolf and to go see for myself," Severus said in a still seething but much lower tone. "He tried to murder me, why aren't you doing anything?"

"I will and believe me, Mr. Black will be sorry. Who else was there?"

"Potter, he…warned me but it was too late, I was inches from Lupin's face, he tried to warn me I guess."

"So he saved your life then?"

"NO! My size fourteen feet saved my life! I ran like hell as soon as I saw Lupin! What the hell kind of Headmaster would let a werewolf go to school here? Oh the same one that employs Death Eaters, right? I noticed the truth of Professor Kim was never published in the papers!"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore finally shouted, slamming his hand down on the desk as papers flew about the room. He looked angry and when he slammed his hand down Severus thought he was going to strike him, so he put his hands up over his face, winced and hunched over. "I was not going to hit you Mr. Snape," he said in a calmer tone as Severus relaxed slightly and rose back to his full posture. "None of them are _Animagi_ for one thing. Secondly the Sirius Black matter will be dealt with I can assure you. You must never speak of this. Remus Lupin is a good person who deserves a proper education, that's why I allowed him to go here, that's why I allow him to transform inside the 'Whomping Willow' each month. I must ask you to keep this quiet, you will never tell anyone, ever."

"What? That's it? You want me to do nothing, so you can do nothing? Fuck you!"

"Mr. Snape, one more outburst and I _will_ have you expelled!"

"What? You employ Death Eaters, cater to werewolves and allow insane murderers to attend your school and you want to expel me? I don't think so! Wait until the Board of Governors finds out, you'll be fired and they'll be expelled and Lupin will be taken away so he can't turn anyone! And you demand I keep quiet so you can keep your job? And that's why you want me to be expelled? I really do not think so, Headmaster!" he yelled in a very sarcastic tone that turned Dumbledore's face suddenly very angry.

"What exactly is that to mean Mr. Snape?"

_'It means I'll sick Voldemort and my Death Eater friends on your ass if you expel me'!_ he foolishly thought, forgetting that Dumbledore was a highly skilled _Occlumens._ The expression on Dumbledore's face changed suddenly. He looked afraid for one moment and then angry again, before calming down.

"What do I get in return for being quiet about you taking my possible murder as if it were nothing? As if I'm not worth saving?" Severus asked now trying to save his own skin. He'd just divulged that he knew Voldemort to the Headmaster who probably read his mind. What was to stop Dumbledore now?

"Well, what do you want, Mr. Snape? I can be reasonable. I don't expect you to remain silent out of the goodness of your heart," Dumbledore said which shocked Severus.

"I want them to leave me alone."

"Done."

"And…I'm not done yet…Professor Peers gave me an 'A' in Defense and we both know I deserved an 'O', I want that grade changed."

"Reasonable request, are there any others?" Dumbledore asked as the paintings behind him looked shocked.

"Yes!" he said in an instant. He had no others but really felt his life was worth more than a good grade. "I think we deserve to win the House Cup this year and next year too, don't you?"

"Certainly. Anything else?"

"Yes. When it comes time for me to pursue my career as a Healer I want a letter of recommendation from you."

"I would have done that regardless. Is there anything else? Would you like to be Prefect or Head Boy perhaps?"

"No!" he said in an offensive tone, he'd hate that. "But…Camilla Diggory loves being a Prefect and I know she'd love being Head Girl. Also Avery is a pathetic Prefect, Wilkes would much rather be one next year and then Head Boy…also…"

"Go on," Dumbledore said sounding bored.

"I want Lily Evans to be Head Girl too…that's all I can think of for now," he said crossing his arms at his chest.

"I could not help but notice most of your requests are for your friends and not you at all…how very selfless and what a surprise. You Slytherins do surprise me from time to time. Now do I have your word Mr. Snape that you will never speak of this to anyone?"

"You do," he said as Dumbledore extended his hand.

"A Muggle tradition, I do believe you are aware of it."

Severus shook Dumbledore's hand and left for the dungeons. He did mean what he said. He'd not tell anyone about it, not even Lucius. But he simply had to warn Lily that she was living with a very dangerous being.


	103. The Day Lily Sacked Snape

**Chapter One Hundred Three: The Day Lily Sacked Snape**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

"Listen, I saw Lupin last night and he's some kind of weird _Animagus_ thing, he nearly killed me last night, so please just be careful around him," he whispered to Lily the next morning in Potions.

"Sure Sev, whatever…" she said very annoyed. She'd never listen to him, even though she knew the truth about Lupin, she'd never really face that fact that he was a deadly and vile creature.

"What? Why won't you believe me? Why would I lie?"

"Why would you lie? As if you never did before! Besides from what I've seen of your House, it's just the House of lies."

"What?"

"You heard me. No one from your House is nice or even normal. Nothing but prejudice elitist's who are big and stupid!"

"I"m none of those things!" he said defensively.

"Well you want to be though. You go out of your way to fit in with those...assholes! Mulciber? Wilkes?"

"Wilkes is a perfectly nice person Lily, if you'd just get to know him."

"Why would I want to know anyone like him? He's just like the rest of them, just like you! Just...leave me alone," she said and then turned some not to face him. Later that afternoon he was studying for his O.W.L.s when he was interrupted by the one person he really did not want to talk to.

"Hey," Lupin said taking a seat across from him. Severus eyed him and then returned to his studying. "I know you are mad and you should be. I'd never want to hurt you or anyone, ever. I have no control over myself when I'm like that…well shit you know all about werewolves, I don't need to explain."

"Get away from me."

"Listen, I'm so sorry. I hate that Black did that, he's such an asshole and he got into big trouble, big. Listen, what he did was horrendous to you…"

"And to you," he interrupted. "Had you bitten me or killed me, you'd be slaughtered or sent to Azkaban, don't you realize that?"

"Yes."

"And let me guess, he's still your friend, right?" Severus asked smugly, throwing his quill down, leaning far back in his seat and crossing his arms. Lupin looked guilty and embarrassed. He lowered his head and nodded ever so slightly. "What the fuck is wrong with you to be friends with a maniac who does not even care if you live or die or get you found out or expelled? You are the weakest and most pathetic excuse for a man I've ever met!" Lupin nodded again and would not make eye contact with Severus, he knew he was right. "Gryffindor my ass! If you are what Gryffindor is all about then they should just ban your House from this school. You're not brave, you won't even stand up to your friends! You know people hate me because I'm who I am but I don't let people walk all over me! I don't allow people to treat me like shit for no reason. If someone pisses me off I tell them! I let them know and I don't let them forget it! And if that's why people hate me, then fine! I'd rather be me with my greasy hair and skin, big fuckin' Hobbit feet and huge nose being picked on and bullied every day from here on out than be a coward like you who bends over and takes it up the ass from everyone every day just because you want people to like you!" he seethed as Lupin finally looked up to meet his gaze. "I can't believe I ever considered you a friend. You are not worthy to be my friend, you have to work to be my friend, not just sit there and follow me and agree with everything I say and stand by and watch me make an arse of myself like you do with those fools you follow around…Pettigrew? He's the scum of the fuckin' earth! Potter? He's a show off asshole who bullies people for no reason! And don't even get me started on Black! And these are people you consider friends?"

"I know you're mad but..."

"Shut up! They will abandon you when you no longer entertain them or offer an outlet for them to turn into animals and run about terrorizing things every full moon! You are nothing but a brainless, gutless werewolf and you know it and so do they and someday soon, they'll act on it and leave you behind like the dog shit you spatter all over the Forbidden Forrest each moon!" he raged on as Lupin did not say one thing in his own defense.

"And now you just sit and say nothing? You're just gonna take all of this from Snivellus of all people and not defend yourself or your friends anymore? You're not even worth wasting a hex on, you pathetic sack of shit!" Severus said grabbing his books and rising to leave. "Fuck you and don't you ever fuckin' talk to me or even look at me again, understand?" he asked as Lupin nodded. "Oh and one more thing, if you ever do anything to Lily ever, I'll fuckin' kill you and that's not a threat."

"I'd never hurt…"

"No, you don't get to speak to me…werewolf! You stay away from me and you stay away from her!" he said, storming off to head back to his dungeons. Severus was fuming like he was the night before in Dumbledore's office. He'd finally told him off and hoped that would be the last time he ever had to speak to him.

---

Nearly four months passed. Each time he saw Lupin, Lupin would look down or away. If Black got into trouble, Severus did not see it. Nothing probably happened. Dumbledore made it very clear his life was expendable. At least Lily would make Head Girl and he'd get the grade he'd deserved.

He did not have to worry about The Dark Lord anymore, as he'd done what he was asked to. He devoted 100% of his time to studying for his O.W.L.s. He'd stopped talking to his roommates pretty much and rarely penned Lucius. He stayed behind at Easter break to study alone. He barricaded himself in the library hidden behind towering stacks of books and never paid attention to the time, or the rumbles in his stomach.

He'd hardly spoken to Lily except for a few little things here and there. She like he, was studying hard as well. He never brought up Lupin again to her, as he knew discussing him annoyed her and he knew she knew he was a werewolf.

Severus was still irate over the entire werewolf-escapade. He refused to acknowledge that Potter may have saved his life. If he did, he did so only because he did not want to get expelled for letting him just walk in there and get attacked by a raging werewolf. Every chance he got, he still hexed Severus, who lately was too busy thinking of other things than to hex him back in return. Potter and Black would laugh and Lupin their doormat would just stand there and turn his head, as if nothing was happening. Severus was wrong, Avery was fine, it was Lupin who was the worst Prefect ever.

His first O.W.L. came and went and he was confident he'd done well. He needed top scores to be a Healer. He knew he needed to take Advanced Potions, DADA, Herbology, Transfiguration and Arithmacy the next year and he'd need top N.E.W.T. scores as well.

The O.W.L. he was looking forward to the most was to be his easiest one, Defense. He had his nose almost glued to his parchment and wrote more than anyone around him. He knew the subject matter backwards and forwards but was still a little nervous that he may forget something or leave something out.

When it was over he was in a daze. He was literally dizzy. He'd not eaten in two days or slept in three. He felt physically and emotionally drained and wanted to just go over his questions to be certain he'd done them all correctly and then take a nap. He had one more O.W.L. and he was confident he'd do well on it.

He was just minding his business when Potter as usual, started fucking with him for no reason. It was not so much the fact that Potter hexed him but that he used his own hex against him that made him full of rage at first._ 'Where the hell are Wilkes and Mulciber when I need them?_' he thought and then remembered he'd done nothing to aid them when they were in a similar situation a few months before.

Lily's friend Mary had the same thing happen to her the week prior and Mulciber made sure as many people as possible saw her knickers that day and when Lily came to stop him, he threw a hex at her and called her a mudblood, which really pissed her off, and rightly so.

And just like that, there she was to save the day as always. He was really sick of girls coming to his defense. She'd hardly spoken to him all year and now she was yelling at the prat who she fancied to have mercy on him! He did not need help from that mudblood; he could take care of himself. Or so he thought. Choking on the soap coming from the _'Scourgify'_ that Potter just threw in his mouth was not helping. He was choking and gagging and really could not breathe. He was convinced he was going to die right there and no one would care or notice.

He did notice the Prefect-werewolf was doing nothing to help him and no other Prefects were nearby. What ever Lily said worked, as she and Potter were having it out. He was just about to reach for his wand and hit them with maybe a '_Crucio_' when he was up in the air, again.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" Potter proudly shouted as many people laughed and cheered him on. '_There is no way in hell I'm gonna be paraded around NAKED for the world to see, I will kill him, for real, the killing curse if my pants come off_!' he thought and then just realized Lily of all people insulted the sorry state of his underpants, which were ten years old and called him Snivellus of all things. He could not believe his best friend who stoop so low just because he called her a mudblood.

'_Am I about to be sexually assaulted in front of the entire school here?_' he thought while hanging upside down and exposed for all to see. It looked as if Potter was going to go and forcibly remove Severus's underpants in front of everyone when suddenly he was disarmed…by Professor Sterns.

"_Liberacorpus_!" Professor Sterns shouted as Severus fell straight down to the ground. No one but Potter, Black and Lily knew the counter curse…other than Lucius who he'd told. Somehow word got back to Sterns, thank God.

"One hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor and I'm writing a letter home Mr. Potter! Mr. Lupin, you are the world's worst Prefect, I'm having you removed from your Prefect duties for standing by and watching as a student was assaulted while you did nothing."

Severus grabbed his trousers, his wand and his books. He was shaking, fuming and almost at a loss for words. Professor Sterns helped him up and walked him back to the dungeon. He knew Dumbledore would not do anything; no one helped him, no one but a Death Eater. They were his only true friends it seemed…not even Lily was his friend anymore. He'd go talk to her to smooth things over but in the end the only people he could count on for protection were the Death Eaters. Lucius was probably right; he needed to be on their side.

"Who taught you that counter curse?" Severus finally asked when he and Professor Sterns made it to the dungeon.

"A mutual friend."

"Can you do me a favor sir?" Severus asked his new Death Eater friend, disguised as a Hogwarts Professor.

"Yes, what is it?

"Can you contact that mutual friend? I'd like to see him the day after tomorrow when I finish my last O.W.L. I think he and I need to discuss my…joining him."

Professor Sterns simply gave Severus a nod as Severus walked into his common room, humiliated, exhausted and still very angry. If the only people who would ever come to his defense were Death Eaters, then he really had no choice but to join them. He was sixteen and nearly an adult but still had more schooling to complete before he could be of any use to the Dark Lord Voldemort.

His first matter of business was to go and apologize to Lily for calling her a mudblood. He really did not mean to insult her while she tried to help him. He was also sick of her being one of the only people, and only non-Death Eater, to ever come to his defense.

Walking through the corridors he got lots of giggles and snickers. Various people said things like 'nice underpants' and 'hot sexy legs' as he made his way up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower. He was tired, hungry, pissed off, stressed out and frightened that she'd end their friendship once and for all. He thought what he may do if he encountered Black or Potter on his way to their Common Room. He feared he may actually kill one or both of them. He may physically throw them down the stairs, '_Sectumsempra'_ them until they bleed to death, shoot his lightning curse or cast the Unforgivable Killing Curse. He was that angry.

He arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady and waited. He asked a couple of first years to get her for him, but she never came. She was very angry it seemed…and he knew it. Finally after much effort, she came to greet him.

---

As he feared, she was having none of it. It had been painfully obvious to him that she had been pulling away for two years, and most especially the last year. She rarely spoke to him, watched on often as people teased him, and looked for any excuse to get out of having to be seen with him. He knew he was grossly unpopular with everyone except his roommates and a couple of his other Housemates. His only substantial friend, Lucius, had left Hogwarts already and he came to hate and despise his only other friend, Remus Lupin.

Lily was hot headed and was notorious for being a fire-cracker, perhaps she'd get over what he said during the long summer they had coming their way. He decided he was not going to write to her over the summer and give her time to cool off. With any luck, she'd at least speak to him next year, and he hoped she'd never again insult his underpants or call him Snivellus. That was low, too low for her to stoop; calling him that. That probably upset him as much as everyone seeing him practically naked and defenseless.

He decided for certain on his long and lonely walk back to the dungeons that from that day forward, no one would ever see him in that state again. He'd never be caught with his pants down. He'd never again be defenseless and he'd never be perceived as a weak, ugly, greasy, poorly clothed, foul mouthed slime-ball from the north, ever again. Lord Voldemort was able to start a war and gain followers without nearly all of them even knowing his real name and the fact that he was a half-blood. He was a perfect example of how someone could completely transform themselves, change their identity and become strong based solely on their sheer will to do so.

Severus knew he was no where as powerful as Lord Voldemort, but he was far more powerful and braver than any of the dunderheads in the Gryffindork tower, far more loyal than any of the ninny-nosed Huffleprats and Hufflesluts, and he could out wit all of the Ravenclunks any day of the week.

No other student was inventing spells, making up potions short cuts, or getting straight 'O's' with the ease at which he was. No others had friends as rich and powerful as he did. He didn't see any of the other students spending holidays with the Lestranges and being asked to do missions by the Dark Lord. Who else would have had the balls to march into the Headmaster's office, threaten to have him fired, scream 'fuck you' to him and still walk out achieving everything on his list of demands?

He was saddened and hurt that his only true and real friend, Lily, no longer desired their friendship. But was she his real friend? He'd made a mistake, but she did too when she called him Snivellus, and he would have and did in fact, forgive her. Why couldn't she forgive him? Didn't she know he was upset, humiliated and powerless to do anything to stop them? He'd always been there for her, yet she was rarely there for him. Once her mother died it was as if she no longer felt obliged to befriend him. Was Mrs. Evans the sole reason Lily ever befriended Severus? He had all summer to wonder. When he got back to his room his roommates were there celebrating the fact they were nearly done with their O.W.L.s.

"Where the hell were you guys?" Severus asked as he flopped himself on his bed.

"What? When you were being attacked? I was in the loo, and I have no clue where those lot were," Wilkes said, not even looking up from his book he was reading.

"I was half way to the dungeon, why didn't you just come here?" Mulciber asked.

"I don't know…it's the first fine day we've had since October, so I felt like going outside," Severus said back to his useless friends.

"You should know better than to outside alone without one of us with you," Rosier bragged, as if he would have done a thing to help.

"I don't need you to protect me; thank goodness Professor Sterns was there. You know it was almost worth it, watching him downgrade Lupin from Prefect to lowly pleb again."

"They can do that?" Rosier asked, sounding rather stunned.

"Sure, Death Eaters can do anything they want," Severus said very casually.

"What?" Wilkes asked as he dropped his book.

"He's a Death Eater; Dumbledore sure is a real savvy Headmaster, keeps hiring Death Eaters. Perhaps he'll hire the Dark Lord to teach Defense next year," Severus exclaimed, garnering laughs from Mulciber and Rosier. "Maybe he can resurrect my fourth great-grandmother Codruta the Powerful to teach if the Dark Lord refuses," he said rather monotone, opening his Transfiguration book.

"You're fourth great-grandmother was Codruta the Powerful?" Mulciber asked, sounding rather impressed.

"Oh yes, had I failed to mention that previously?" Severus spoke from deep inside his book. It was never cooth to brag about one's ancestors after all. Severus had his own positive qualities; he did not have to rely on family to raise his standing.

"How do you know he is a Death Eater?" Wilkes asked apprehensively.

"He showed me his Mark, I was running an errand for the Dark Lord and he helped me with it, it's nothing, he won't harm us," Severus said in a relaxed manner. He was among like minded people after all.

"Errand…did you say errand for the…Dark Lord?" Wilkes questioned with trepidation in his voice.

"Yes, it was nothing. Sterns had to help me with it, that's all…he's one cranky Death Eater too. The others I know are a bit more…friendly."

"Others?" Wilkes again asked.

"Get over it Wilkes, you act as if this is news to you. Everyone else here has decided to take the Mark…oh everyone but you that is," Severus pressed.

"Is that true?" Wilkes asked looking over at Mulciber and Rosier. Mulciber nodded and Rosier shrugged his shoulders and then lowered his head as if ashamed.

"But, you're a half-blood, he would never let someone like you follow him," Wilkes said.

"Not true, he likes me just fine…I'm sure he'd like you too," Severus volunteered, still refusing to lift his head from his book.

"Yeah, I told you already Wilkes, you may as well join up," Mulciber pushed.

"You are either with us, or against us you know," Severus said as he heard Wilkes swallow rather loudly.

"I…have not made up my mind yet, besides, I don't even turn sixteen until July! I'm too young!"

"We're all too young, I'm not taking the Mark until I leave Hogwarts," Mulciber announced from the comfort of his own bed. "Avery the same."

"Oy chaps," Avery said walking in as soon as his name was spoken. "Sterns wants ya Snape" he relayed looking over at Severus. "He's in his office."

"Oh, okay," Severus said finally putting his book down.

Severus took the very long walk to the Death Eater posing as a Professor's office. He was a lousy professor, he professed nothing at all! It made sense to Severus some. The Dark Lord would not want to hire someone who would actually 'train' students who may fight against him someday. No one suspected he was a Death Eater, least of all Severus.

He knocked and entered when he heard the voice of his Professor.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked approaching the desk. Professor Sterns was packing up his office. "Did you get sacked?"

"No Mr. Snape. You are aware this position is cursed."

"I am sir. So you resigned?"

"No, as a matter of a fact the Headmaster asked me to stay on for another year."

"And you turned him down?"

"I had no choice, I can not stay here for another year," he pressed on, magically sealing his last box.

"Oh, do you have a different mission then?"

"Of sorts…I guess you could put it that way. Regarding your request, you are to take the Hogwarts Express home the day after tomorrow. On the evening you return someone will contact you and then he will meet with you."

"I understand, thank you sir, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. I believe my business is pretty much done here."

"Sir? You're leaving, now?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Oh, well will I see you again?"

"No."

He really was a man of few words.

"Why will I not see you again, sir?" Severus asked, wondering why the least friendly person he'd ever met was trying to vanish off the face of the earth.

"Well since you are being so insistent…I'm dying."

"What?" Severus whispered, shocked at what Professor Sterns said.

"Do you having a hearing problem? I'm dying. You will not see me again, as I'll be dead before you know it."

"Is there no cure? Nothing that can be done, sir?"

"No. I've been suffering for many years. My time has come. The Dark Lord asked me to do this one last thing for him and I've completed my task. He and I have been through so much together. It's a shame I won't live to see him victorious."

"I don't…I mean, there's nothing that can be done? You think you'll be dead that soon?"

"I know I'll be dead that soon."

"I'm…so sorry, sir."

"Why? You do not know me; you do not like me, why should you care if I die?"

He was harsh, and had a point.

"I just…you helped me today, and I appreciate it…and I'm sorry you're sick, that's all."

"How nice of you," he said in a monotone voice. He showed no emotion of any kind, as if he were a Muggle robot. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No…just…um…good luck I guess?"

"Ha!" he said and finally showed the first expression he'd ever shown to Severus, a laugh. "Interesting choice of words. If I had good luck I'd not be dying. But I know what you meant. I'm not scared, I have no family and I have nothing else to offer the world, or the Dark Lord. I'm anxious to die actually, it's a good thing. I'm rather looking forward to it."

"Wow, you must really have a bad disease," Severus said having never met someone so keen to die.

"It is, it's horrible and death is very, very welcome, now that I'm done with my task. You are probably the last person I'll ever see and speak to. At least you are one of us, or about to be one of us, so that's something."

"Why pack even?"

"Well I have to make it look like I'm just ready to leave; my things will go…well who knows where they'll go. I have some very interesting books actually if you are interested, they are in that box right there," he said pointing to a very large box. "Just shrink that entire box and take it with you, may as well put them to good use. I have nothing else, I'm done."

"Um, thank you, sir," Severus said shrinking the box. He put it in his pocket and turned to face the very tall and serious minded wizard. Severus felt the need to extend his hand to the Death Eater, and he did not know why. Professor Sterns actually smiled, and extended his hand back. The two shook hands and Severus left the room without saying another word.

---

"Did you hear?" Avery asked walking up behind Wilkes at the table the next morning.

"What?" Wilkes asked trying to eat sausage.

"Professor Sterns, died."

Severus coughed and then looked at Avery. _'He died already_?'

"You saw him last night, did he look well?" Avery asked Severus, as suddenly all of his roommates were eying him.

"I did not kill him if that's what you think. Why would I kill a Death Eater?"

"Hmm, well what happened then?" Mulciber asked Wilkes.

"I heard it was a heart attack…"

"Probably poison. He told me he was dying last night but I didn't think he meant he'd die…last night!" Severus confessed. "I think he probably killed himself, he said he'd been really sick for a long time."

"Shit Severus, that man was practically a mute and he told you all of that?" Wilkes asked.

"Yeah, people tell me stuff, what can I say?"

---

He noticed that Lily did not once look at him at all the entire day. She did not look at him on the way to the train, on the train or in King's Cross. He had to take the Knight Bus again, but assumed whoever came to see him that night could un-shrink his trunks for him, so he sat and waited for them to come get them.

First Tobias came home around eight and greeted his only child with a hug a little too tight for Severus's liking. Just feeling his father's grimy Muggle hands on him made him queasy. What the hell kind of Death Eater get's hugged by Muggles? Severus withdrew quickly with a sickened look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Tobias asked.

"No, just don't want to be hugged okay? And I'm going out tonight, I'm not sure for how long."

"Oh really? You think because you are sixteen you can just come and go as you please now?"

"Yeah, I do. I have something important to do, and I don't know when I'll return, so back the fuck off!" he nearly shouted in his father's confused face. He looked into Tobias's eyes and saw that he was hurt, confused and really pissed off that his son was being so disrespectful. "Don't worry, if I return I'll take another fuckin' summer job, so you won't have to deal with me."

"What the fuck is wrong with you Severus?" Tobias asked in a mild tone, unlike his usual angry responses. He opened his mouth to speak again when there was a knock at the door. Tobias turned and opened the door to reveal a very tall, thin, black haired man with a long goatee wearing all black robes. "Yes?"

"I'm here to collect Severus Snape," the man said with a very thick Russian accent.

"What do you want with him?" Tobias said as Severus brushed by him to face the man.

"Never mind him, I'm Snape. I need one favor though, can you un-shrink my trunks for me?"

"Where are they?" the man asked. Severus had them placed on the floor of the living room. "I will not enter a Muggle hovel, but I can un-shrink them from here once the Muggle leaves."

"You need to leave," Severus said to his father who stood in bewilderment.

"What?"

"He needs to practice magic and magic can not be practiced in the presence of a Muggle…you are a Muggle, therefore you need to leave. Just step out into the hall please," Severus commanded in a cool and silky tone to his quickly angering and confused Muggle father. Tobias did as he was told and within five seconds, Severus's trunks were back to their normal size. "Thank you," he said walking out the door without saying a word to his father.

"Do you have your wand with you?" the man asked.

"Of course, where are we going?"

"None of your business," the harsh man spoke. He followed him in silence to the little dead-end road behind his building. The man grabbed him and Apparated him to the Lestrange Estate.

"Oh, I've been here before," Severus said recognizing the Estate in an instant.

"You have?"

"What's your name?" Severus asked, nearly having to run to keep up with the much taller Death Eater.

"Karkaroff, don't ask anymore questions, half-blood."

Severus did not take offense but laughed internally knowing that the Dark Lord himself was a half-blood, making his status much more important than the tall Russian man would ever fathom. The Death Eater opened the doors and just walked in. Unlike during the holidays, there was no house-elf to greet Severus in the very large foyer.

"Wait here, do not touch anything!" Karkaroff demanded as he raced up the stairs. Severus stood still as he was told in the grand foyer and waited. "You, come," Karkaroff said from half way yup the stair case.

Severus walked up the stairs and began to become very fearful. Was he really making the right decision? He was already in so deep, he really had no choice.

"Third door on the right," Karkaroff said.

Severus arrived at the door, and knocked, there was no turning back now.


	104. Severus Snape, Death Eater

**Chapter One Hundred Four : Severus Snape, Death Eater **

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. Thank you also to Silvagirl for being my after-the-fact unofficial beta (Since I have no official beta). If anyone is up to the task, which I doubt, feel free to contact me for future stories.  
**

_Disclaimer-Most of these characters belong to JK Rowling, I'm just borrowing…_

He entered the room to find the Dark Lord, alone, seated behind a desk with his hands folded on top of it. His robes appeared to be very deep green, and he looked quite calm. The room was very well lit and sparse. One desk and one chair, nothing more.

"You heard the news of Sterns?" he asked coolly, regally motioning to the chair opposite him for Severus to sit.

"Yes. He told me he was dying."

"He did? Vern was never the type to talk to people much. Very private man. A very, very good man, fine man. Loyal, brave, fierce and most resourceful. His passing is a great shame. He was the one of a few of my followers to ever prove to be a good and useful spy. He was bitten by a dragon a few years ago. The Healers were able to contain the spread of the venom but his days were numbered. He took many potions to keep the symptoms as bay but in the end, there was nothing that could be done. Enough of Vernalias, you requested this audience did you not? I hope it is not to thank me for lifting the Malfoy curse, I do not require your thanks, consider it an even trade."

"No my Lord, I came on another matter," Severus said nervously, not really knowing what to say next.

"You wish to join me and help me in my quest to take over the wizarding world and once and for all put an end to Muggle domination?" he asked, clearly reading his mind so Severus would not have to speak.

"Yes."

"Do you know what that decision entails?"

"Not, exactly."

"Tell me, what can a sixteen year old possibly have to offer me?"

"Well…I have already completed one task for you my Lord…"

"A Muggle could have done that. I'd hardly call it a task," he interrupted. Clearly he did not know that Severus had to brew an acid potion, fly out a window and run like hell.

"I...I can fly."

"You fly?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Without a broom?"

"Yes, I don't care for brooms; I'm not very good on them…"

"Never tell me or anyone else what you are not good at. No one wants to hear about things which you are not good at. It makes you look weak. Focus on things you _are_ good at. You say you can fly without a broom, how is that possible? What's the incantation?"

"There is none my Lord. I…have a somewhat natural ability and when I focus very, very hard, I can fly…I do need a wand though."

"I see. Interesting. Your ancestor Serban the Great could fly as well. He terrorized people that way, gained many, many followers with that gift. It made Muggle killing very easy for him as well."

"I see."

"You did not answer my question, what could you possibly do for me?"

"I…I guess anything you would need me to do?"

"Very well Mr. Snape, I need you to murder your Muggle father, infiltrate the Ministry and cast an _Imperius_ on the new Minister for Magic, bring me Dumbledore, alive…torture as many Muggles as I ask you to, blast the Muggle Parliament to bits, and use that clever spell of yours, _Sectumsempra_ to behead the current Muggle Prime Minister. Any questions?"

"Do I have to drop out of Hogwarts to complete these requests my Lord?" Severus asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Sarcasm, it's something people fall back on when they have nothing better to say. So I ask again, what can you do for me?" he asked silkily and expressionless.

"Well, I could be used perhaps in a similar fashion as Lucius was. Recruit new students for you, tell you who your future threats are, other than that, I'm not sure what I can offer you."

"Then you are useless and I have no need for useless people. The truth is you did not come here to swear your undying loyalty to me and to aid in my cause. You came here for protection from those who torment you and because you really don't have anywhere else to go."

"Yes, my Lord…I did come for that reason...also."

"Good, honesty. You can not lie to me. No one can. People try and I catch them each and every time. I have no tolerance for dishonesty or disloyalty. I understand you've become rather skilled at _Legilimency _and_ Occlumency. _Even the worlds best _Occlumens_ is no match for me."

"Yes, my Lord," Severus said beginning to fidget in his seat. The Dark Lord would not accept him into his band of Death Eaters, and now he did not know what to do.

"Mr. Snape, you failed to answer my question properly. When I asked you what you had to offer me, you did not tell me the truth. You left out a great many things."

"I did?"

"Yes. You have poor self esteem, so poor you can not even see what attributes of yours are the most valuable, let's say, to someone like me."

"My Lord?" Severus asked, very confused indeed.

"I can have anyone go and murder Muggles on my behalf. Any oaf can blow up a building or torture someone for information or just for sheer pleasure. I have many oafs who work on my behalf and I assure you I don't need any more. I need someone who's smart, gifted, powerful, and has skills that I have need of. I need someone apt at potions, someone who has a knack for the healing-arts, someone who knows as much dark magic as me, someone who is a skilled _Legilimens _and _Occlumens_ so they can spy for me. I need a reliable and loyal Death Eater who can gather information, invent new and clever spells and potions that only _we_ will have access to, and someone who can heal my Death Eaters when they get injured by Aurors. In short, I need someone like you. Lucius brags about you more often than you think. He first mentioned you to me a few months into your first year at Hogwarts and I've been following your progress ever since. You do all of the above. You have the skills I need."

"I…" he said, stunned at what he'd just heard.

"Do not speak. You are young, very young, and too young to be of any use to me at the moment. And that's precisely what I need."

Severus thought to speak but then remembered he was told not to, so he lifted a brow and had a very puzzled look on his face.

"I need a young person like yourself that I can mold. Lucius was my first experiment. He was sixteen when he took the Mark. Also too young to be of any use to me. I've trained him, given him more complicated tasks and now he's one of my most valuable Death Eaters. He had a certain skill set that I needed, plus the proper and influential family and the right friends. I'd be happy to take you on as well. I will teach you how to be a superb _Occlumens_ so that you can go and spy for me. You've already proven to be a most resourceful spy. You also have a real knack for potions and healing. I desperately need a healer. I was hoping Lucius could fill that role, but he's proven himself more useful and productive in…_other_ areas. Do you swear to remain loyal to me and only me?"

"Yes…yes I do."

"What I want in a Death Eater is someone who accepts and spreads my ideals whole heartedly. I require you to do things for me and I don't accept excuses. When I summon you, you come that instant. Your efforts will be greatly rewarded. Very greatly rewarded. Now, do you want your first orders?"

"Um, yes, my Lord."

"You are to return to Hogwarts and go about your business. I do not want anyone who is not a Death Eater to know that you are a Death Eater, do you understand me? Since your future role will be as an information gatherer, I can't have anyone know of your status. I want you to get top grades and then serve as an apprentice to a potions brewer after you leave Hogwarts. You will also train as a Healer. That is all I require of you at this time. What do you require of me?"

"Oh…um…nothing really my Lord," Severus said as the Dark Lord eyed him and then made a face as if he were disgusted. He had to want something, and he could not deny him his most wanton desires. "I do not want to return to my father's care actually."

"I understand. Unfortunately that is one request I can not grant. The thing is, both the Muggle and Magical authorities know of your mother and they want you to remain in your father's custody. If I were to have him killed and remove you from the home it may look suspicious. And I want no suspicions around you, none what so ever. Like I said, no one can know that you are a Death Eater. You must play up your half-blood status and avoid being seen with known Death Eaters in the presence of non-Death Eaters. I don't expect you to stop being friends with Lucius, because no one knows he's a Death Eater for similar reasons. I must however, ask that you distance yourself from most of your roommates, Avery, Mulciber and Rosier. Their father's are Death Eaters and from what my spies at Hogwarts have told me over the last few years, many of the teachers and students suspect that they will take the Mark.

"I prefer you just…disappear into Hogwarts, like a fly on the wall. Listen, report any findings you think are important. Keep up with your studies and go on like always. That is what I expect of you. In return you will have a very, very comfortable life upon my being victorious. I sense it's power you crave, and you shall have it. You will be powerful and highly respected amongst everyone once I have taken over. No one will taunt you…ever again."

Severus smiled. Everything he proposed sounded very reasonable. Especially the power and respect part.

"As for your father, he will be dealt with. You must remain with him for the summer I'm afraid. You will be seventeen soon, this summer will be the last time you see him. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

"You mean for him to be…killed?"

"He's already dead Severus…he just does not know it yet. Now, as for your Mark…" he said leaving Severus rather shocked. He instinctively closed his mind entirely to the Dark Lord and thought phony thoughts of how happy he'd be once his father was dead. So far, the Dark Lord seemed to be buying it. "Do you want it now?"

"Oh, well yes, is it…just done here?"

"Oh yes Severus, no ceremony if that's what you are thinking. It's rather painful. When I summon you, it will burn. You will go to wherever you need to go to Apparate and you will Apparate instantly to wherever I need you. You will always do so wearing your Death Eater robes and mask. The mask is a magical one, Lucius will teach you. He will also deliver the robes to you.

"I am aware you have no Apparation license, therefore I will not be summoning you for some time. I also see no need to summon you when you are at school, as your number one priority is to be a top student after all. I'm just telling you this so you understand what the Mark means. If I need you for any reason before then, I will send a messenger to fetch you. That is what the Mark's main function is though, as a means of transport to get you to where I need you.

"It's also a representation of your loyalty to me, and a way to prove to other's that you are a Death Eater. When you take the Mark, you take it for life. Do you have any questions Severus?"

"No, my Lord."

"Good, get down on your knees," Voldemort said in a soft tone as he rose to tower over Severus. Severus did as he was told. "Look up at me," he commanded as Severus complied. "Do you swear to remain loyal to me for life?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to do everything I ask of you, whenever I ask?"

"I do."

"Very well, give me your left arm," he commanded as Severus held his arm up. Severus looked at his thin, pale and unblemished left forearm for the last time. The Dark Lord pressed his wand into the flesh of Severus's forearm as the skin and muscles began to burn as bad as when he had his acid-potion accident back in his first year at Hogwarts.

The pain was so bad he did tense up for a moment.

"Relax, do not tense up."

Severus tried to relax his arm and tried not to show any of the pain he was feeling by making a face. He stared into the Dark Lord's red eyes the entire time and before he knew it, the pain had lessened. He looked to find a tattoo of a skull and snake on his arm. The color was very deep and the image was very detailed.

"You are one of us now, rise my loyal servant," Voldemort said as Severus rose, only coming to the Dark Lord's chest. Voldemort leaned in, and kissed him once on each cheek. "Congratulations, you have just saved your life; for once I'm victorious I will not look kindly on those who opposed me."

"I understand. Those who are not for you are against you."

"Precisely. Igor will take you back home now. I have nothing else to say to you. In the meantime, Lucius will contact you with any further instruction. Expect him this week."

"Yes, my Lord," he said and then noticed something familiar on the desk near the Dark Lord. It was something he'd not seen in a few years. It was the book Lucius told him he'd accidentally destroyed. Was nothing that man ever told Severus that was the truth?

"You recognize this book? Yes, I had Lucius get it from you a few years back. I had been looking for that book for many years...here," he said magically handing the book over to Severus. "Take it, I know everything I need to know from it."

"Thank you my Lord."

"Go now, and thank you Severus for joining me. It's been my desire for some time to have you on my side. I'm looking forward very much to working closely with you once you leave Hogwarts."

"Me too, my Lord."

"Excellent. Good night," he said never taking his eyes off of Severus's. Severus lowered his sleeve and left the room. The tall Russian Karkaroff was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Are you Igor?"

"Come," the man said after making a harsh face at Severus. Severus followed him out of the house and to the grounds. He was Apparated home without a sound and when he turned to thank him, he was gone.

As he entered his building it dawned on him that Voldemort was going to have Tobias killed sometime in the next six months. He'd probably have Severus do it. Could he? He did swear to do anything he was asked, but could he murder his father? Could he murder anyone really? Voldemort told him he wanted to use him for his mind and for spying, healing and brewing. He said he had a bunch of oafs to do that other stuff. Which oaf would he employ to murder his father? What was Severus going to do?

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN SEVERUS SNAPE REVEALED PART TWO, THE DEATH EATER YEARS…_**

**_AN: Okay that's it. Sorry if it seemed rush towards the end. I set a deadline for myself and wrote the last four chapters in one very long day. I'm currently half way through writing Revealed Part II. I will begin posting Revealed Part II on Thursday of this week! I will keep the same Tues, Thurs, Sun upload rotation. Part II is trending to be about as long as Part I, which was 1000 pages by the way._**

Thanks again for the reviews, especially from 'routine' reviewers like Silva, Autumnkiss, Alleycat, Zaksblood, Ravenfall, Amyscissors, and my LJ friends Heathersparrows and Unknownimpulse.  



End file.
